Hogwarts Mystery Chronicles
by ShizukaRakugaki44
Summary: Claire Krystal is a new student at Hogwarts, but she's less concerned about studying and more interested in finding her brother and the Cursed Vaults he was expelled for trying to find. But as she and her friends quickly discover, the Vaults are more dangerous than they seem. Based on the Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery mobile app game.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**While the game may not be all that great,** ** _Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery_** **'s story intrigued me enough to want to write my own version of it with the girl from the Launch Trailer being the main character instead of doing a customized version of her. Also, I'm not going to bother replicating the amount of content in each chapter of the game for my chapters because I want to take my time with this. So without further ado, I give you the** ** _Hogwarts Mystery Chronicles_** **!**

Chapter 1: The Letter

As the school year came to a close in Little Whinging, which was a small village in the county of Surrey in London, England, dozens of boys and girls happily left their respective schools to either meet up with their friends for a well-deserved celebration or head straight home where their families were waiting for them. One girl, however, did neither of these and instead she sat on a bench near a small park with green trees a playground set and well-trimmed hedges. She had medium-length brunette hair with big green eyes, a small nose and mouth, and rose-colored skin.

Though the mid-July sun shone brightly, it was chilly enough for her to wear a light yellow sweater and bright blue jeans. As she set her blue-jean backpack down on the bench, she took a large book out of it and proceeded to read the contents. Encompassed by her own thoughts, she didn't hear the quiet flap of small wings from a nearby tree. When she heard the patter of tiny feet, though, she closed the book and looked up to behold a strange sight.

A small owl had landed on top of the bench, with feathers that were as black as ink and round yellow eyes that shone like the full moon. But what intrigued the girl the most was the thing clutched in the owl's beak which looked like a small envelope. Timidly, the girl reached out towards the owl and touched the envelope. Without flinching, the owl released the envelope from its beak and flew off into the bright blue sky. The girl watched till the owl was nothing more than a speck, and looked down at the envelope itself.

The first thing that drew the girl's attention was the unusual seal, which showed a lion a badger an eagle and a serpent surrounding the letter 'H'. Then after realizing it had her name and address written on it, the girl tore the envelope open and pulled out a letter that was inside.

 _Dear Miss Krystal,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

After looking at the second letter which listed several unusual items and book titles, the girl picked up her backpack and ran all the way home.

###

Like many houses in Little Whinging, the girl's home was small and squared with two floors and an upstairs balcony. In the kitchen, which was attached to the dining room, the girl found her mother who had short brunette hair and grey eyes wearing a pink apron over a white dress-shirt and dark grey slacks stirring a ladle in a large pewter cauldron that was boiling on the stove.

"Sorry I'm late, Mum," the girl apologized.

"It's all right, Claire," the girl's mother said without taking her eyes off the cauldron. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Where's Dad?" The girl known as Claire asked.

"He's working late tonight, I'm afraid," Claire's mother sighed. "So how was your last day at elementary school?"

"Fine."

"Did anything…unusual happen?"

"No, I didn't use magic if that's what you're asking."

"Well, at least you have better control over it than your brother did."

"Has there been any word about him, like where he might be?"

Claire's mother shook her head. "Not to my knowledge, and I checked the _Daily Prophet_."

Looking downward, Claire held up the letter. "There was…one thing that happened on my way home from school."

This time, Claire's mother stared at her daughter and noticed the letter in her hands. "Did that come in the post?"

"An owl gave it to me, actually," Claire answered. "It's from Hogwarts."

Just then, the cauldron started to bubble over forcing Claire's mother to let go of the ladle and wave her other hand which held a wand made from willow wood. This caused the cauldron to levitate from the stove into the sink in an instant.

"What does it say?" Claire's mother murmured, putting the wand in the front pocket of her apron while she went to a cabinet and pulled out two identical bowls.

"That I've been accepted to go there," Claire responded. "It also says that my first term starts September 1, and they expect my owl no later than July 31."

"Then we should head for Diagon Alley sometime this week to get your supplies," Claire's mother insisted, ladling Pea Soup with cooked potatoes from the cauldron into the bowls. "There is a list, right?"

"Yeah."

As the two of them sat down at a table in the dining room that was big enough for four people, Claire attempted to eat the soup while her mother read through the list attached to the letter.

"It's a bit more expensive than I remembered," Claire's mother remarked. "But I think we'll manage. I'll let your father know so he can withdraw some money from Gringotts."

"So you're not mad that I got accepted?" Claire said, trying to swallow a mouthful of the soup despite how much she wanted to gag.

"No, I'm perfectly happy that you got accepted into Hogwarts," Claire's mother replied. "Just…don't do anything foolish like your brother, okay?"

Swallowing her soup, Claire nodded. "Don't worry, Mum, I won't."

"Good," Claire's mother smiled. "Speaking of which, I have just the right present to give you in honor of this special occasion."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Fortunate Meetings

Chapter 2: Fortunate Meetings

To Claire's disappointment, the present her mother gave to her when they were done with supper was a hand-me-down uniform which consisted of a black hooded robe a black buttoned blazer with a white shirt underneath a matching black tie medium-length skirt pantyhose and slippers.

"I found it in the attic today and decided to give it a good wash," Claire's mother said as she blushed. "Though I had no idea you were going to get accepted into Hogwarts."

"Must've been your intuition, Mum," Claire guessed, trying to smile for her mother.

"Perhaps," her mother agreed. "Now why don't you try it on? It should be about your size."

Reluctantly, Claire changed out of her casual clothes and into the uniform while her mother waited outside. Downstairs, the door opened. To Claire, this meant that her father was back from work and was now more embarrassed when she looked at herself in the mirror next to her bed. While her mother went downstairs, Claire's mind drifted back to the time when her brother was forced to wear their father's old uniform which looked exactly like her mother's but with pants and no buttons on the blazer.

" _Claire!_ " Her mother called. " _Come downstairs and show us how you look in the uniform!_ "

"Okay!" Claire responded, and stepped out fully dressed.

###

A few days later, Claire's mother made plans to take Claire to Diagon Alley for school shopping but then she remembered that it was Laundry Day where everyone's clothes were being washed. So she told Claire to head for Diagon Alley without her and lended some money so she could buy the things on the list. As for Claire's father, he had a lot of work that needed to get done so he wasn't able to accompany Claire to Diagon Alley either. So wearing her mother's uniform, Claire took the train to the inner part of London while trying to ignore the various Muggles that stared at her.

Afterwards, she walked down a few blocks till she found the Leaky Cauldron inn. Inside, there were all kinds of patrons whose clothes were more unusual than hers. Yet despite this, she didn't want to draw attention to herself and so Claire pulled up the hood of her robe and walked past the bar till she came to the back part. Here, a brick wall stood with some bricks sticking out more than others. Remembering her mother's instructions, Claire touched the bricks in a certain order which caused them to move and push themselves back like a curtain.

On the other side was a winding street with several unusual buildings crowded together and equally strange people going to and fro. There were even children with uniforms that looked exactly like Claire's, causing her to lower the hood in relief. Then she caught the attention of a girl that stood nearby with dark skin large glasses and medium black hair.

"Hey," the dark-haired girl said, waving at Claire. "You look a bit lost."

"Am I that easy to read?" Claire asked, looking downward.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," the dark-haired girl smiled. "Diagon Alley is pretty overwhelming for newcomers in general. Want me to show you around?"

With no other alternatives, Claire nodded.

"Are you planning to attend Hogwarts?" The girl guessed.

Claire gasped. "How did you know?"

"You've been holding the acceptance letter since I saw you," the dark-haired girl answered, pointing to the one Claire held in her hands. Then she pulled out an identical letter from the folds of her robe. "Don't worry. I've got one too."

"That means we'll be classmates," Claire realized.

"Yes, you're right." After putting away the letter, the dark-haired girl held out her hand. "My name is Rowan Khanna! What's yours?"

Hesitating for a moment, Claire accepted Rowan's outstretched hand. "I'm Claire Krystal."

"No way!" Rowan exclaimed. "Are you related to Jacob Krystal, the Hogwarts student that got expelled while searching for the legendary Cursed Vaults?"

"He's my older brother," Claire responded with some reluctance.

"The same one that disappeared right afterward?" When Claire nodded, Rowan looked guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's all right," Claire insisted. "I learned about it from my parents, who were pretty upset, and the _Daily Prophet_ did a story on the Cursed Vaults if I recall."

"That's where I heard about your brother," Rowan confirmed, and shook her head. "Anyway, let's move on to less depressing things like getting our school supplies."

Taking Claire by the hand, Rowan took her to various shops along Diagon Alley starting with Flourish and Blotts. Here, all the books Claire and Rowan needed were available. After buying a copy of each one, they left to get some plain work robes gloves and cloaks at Madam Malkin's. Next, the girls got matching pewter cauldrons crystal phials and brass scales.

"All right," Claire noted, checking the list. "The last thing I need…is a wand."

"You'll find them at Ollivanders," Rowan responded, pointing to a shop that had a generic-looking wand hanging over the sign. "I already got mine, so I'll wait for you outside. My parents gave me some extra money, so I'm thinking about spending it on something that'll make me look scholarly enough to be a possible candidate for Head Girl or even Prefect. What do you think I should buy?"

"I'm not sure if First-Years get the chance to become Head Girl, let alone a Prefect," Claire pointed out. "But if I had to choose, I would say a scarf would look nice."

"Brilliant!" Rowan beamed. "I'll go get that, and meet you outside of Ollivanders when you're done, okay?"

"Sure," Claire agreed and went into Ollivanders while Rowan skipped down the street.

Upon entering Ollivanders, Claire was surprised by how deathly quiet it was. Apart from the front desk, there were rows of long vertical boxes lining the shelves on both sides all the way to the back. Then a sullen-faced man approached her from behind the desk with grey hair and dark glistening eyes.

"Welcome to my shop, young one," the man said in a gravely voice. "Garrick Ollivander is my name, now how may I be of service to you?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Wands and Owls

Chapter 3: Wands and Owls

"Thank you, sir," Claire acknowledged to Garrick Ollivander. "My name is Claire Krystal, and I'm here to purchase my first wand."

"Just like your brother before you," Ollivander noted.

Surprised, Claire asked, "You know my brother?"

"I remember every wand ever sold, Miss Krystal," Ollivander explained. "His was made from maple wood, with a dragon heartstring core, and it was ten inches in length. A fine wand, it was, before he was expelled and the wand was snapped in half."

"So that's why he didn't have a wand when he returned," Claire murmured, looking astray.

"Is he with you now?" Ollivander questioned.

"No," Claire shook her head. "He disappeared not too long ago, and hasn't been seen since."

Frowning, Ollivander replied, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. This whole ordeal must have had a significant impact on you."

"It did," Claire answered. "I loved my brother, but his disappearance left me with a lot of burning questions like: what are the Cursed Vaults, why was Jacob expelled for trying to find them, and why did he leave so suddenly?"

Ollivander looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he pulled out a box from a nearby shelf. "Seems you have an adventurous spirit, Miss Krystal, and I think I have just the wand for you."

Opening the box, Ollivander pulled out a small wand and gave it to Claire.

"This one is made from applewood, has a dragon heartstring core, is nine inches, and quite rigid," Ollivander stated. "Now, give it a twirl and let's see if it fits."

Unsure of what Ollivander meant, Claire waved the wand in front of her which caused several papers to fly from the desk.

"Hmm, perhaps I was mistaken," Ollivander observed.

"Sorry," Claire apologized.

"It's not your fault, Miss Krystal," Ollivander assured. "After all, the wand chooses the wizard—or witch in your case."

After going through four more wands, including the same one that Jacob had, Claire started to doubt herself when Ollivander presented a fifth wand that was fourteen inches made from maple wood with a unicorn hair core and 'reasonably springy'. As Claire took the wand from Ollivander's hand, she gave it a small wave and suddenly a bright light surrounded her.

"Ah, a perfect fit," Ollivander smiled.

Once Claire paid for the wand, she left Ollivanders feeling a little better when she saw Rowan approaching her wearing a multi-colored scarf that had little ball-shaped tassels hanging from it.

"What in the world is that?" Claire wondered, trying not to gawk at the scarf too much.

"My new scarf," Rowan smiled. "Don't you like it?"

"Well, it's…unique," Claire replied half-heartedly.

"Then it is perfect!" Rowan cried triumphantly. "That way, I'll stand out more and the teachers will have to pay attention to me as I prove to them why I'd make a good Head Girl and Prefect."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Claire questioned.

"Maybe, but it's not too early to start planning ahead," Rowan argued, and saw the box Ollivander had placed Claire's wand into. "Is that your wand?"

"Sure is!" Claire beamed, and opened the box. "It's—

"Made from maple wood, with unicorn hair inside and it's fourteen inches in length," Rowan abruptly stated.

Naturally, this shocked Claire. "How'd you guess just by looking at it?"

"I know a lot about wands," Rowan answered. "My family runs a tree farm, and we sell a lot of the wood that's used to make wands and broomsticks."

"Oh, I see."

"But I spend most of my time reading books, mainly so I don't have to partake in the manual labor required to plant trees and harvest them. You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

"Not at all," Claire said, and took Rowan's hand. "You've been very helpful to me, and I appreciate that."

Smiling, Rowan placed her hand over Claire's. "So, where to next?"

"The Owl Emporium," Claire responded.

Further down from Ollivanders, Claire and Rowan approached a large store with glass windows and dozens of caged owls. Though Claire had hoped to find an owl that looked like the one which delivered her acceptance letter, she couldn't seem to find an equivalent. So she settled on purchasing a round Short-eared owl with grey feathers orange eyes and a small black beak.

"What are you going to call it?" Rowan asked as she and Claire left Diagon Alley.

Pausing for a moment, Claire said, "Eban. The color of its plumage reminds me of a stone, and Eban means 'Stone.'"

As if in response, the owl hooted.

###

Back home, Claire proceeded to train Eban how to deliver mail though the young female owl managed to pick up this skill pretty quickly. So Claire sent a response letter to Hogwarts the day before July 31 saying she had gotten the acceptance letter and would be happy to attend Hogwarts with help from her mother who provided Claire with the necessary paper and ink quill to write the response with. A few days later, Eban returned with an envelope containing two train tickets. Apart from the different dates on them, Claire's eyes fell on the platform location which puzzled her right up to the day she was set to leave for Hogwarts which was August 31.

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," Claire murmured as she entered the King's Cross railway station in London after saying goodbye to her parents.

Wandering through the various lines of Muggles with her luggage and Eban in her cage, Claire talked to the nearest conductor who gave her a funny look before helping someone else. Then she saw a flash of black hair and noticed Rowan just ahead of her.

"Rowan!" Claire waved.

"Claire!" Rowan called, pausing so Claire could catch up to her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"No kidding," Claire replied. "Any idea where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is?"

"Right over there, I think," Rowan said as she pointed to a blank wall between Platform Nine and Ten.

"I don't see anything," Claire admitted.

"It's a magic platform, silly," Rowan answered giddily. "There's a hidden barrier in that wall that we can pass through while Muggles can't."

"Are you sure?" Claire looked and the wall again and frowned. "Looks pretty solid to me."

"Maybe I should test it first to see if it is real," Rowan offered, positioning her luggage cart to line up with the wall. "See you on the other side!"

Before Claire could stop her, Rowan pushed her cart straight towards the wall at a quickening pace. Instead of hitting the wall, though, Rowan's body passed right through it along with the cart and they were completely gone. Nervously, Claire lined her cart with the wall and closed her eyes as she ran towards it. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and found herself on a different platform altogether with several children and adults boarding a large red steam train. It didn't take long for her to find Rowan as they packed their things into the train's luggage compartment before getting on.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 4: Sorting Ceremony

While the train-ride itself was uneventful, Claire was too busy talking with Rowan to pay much attention to the scenery outside their compartment window. At one point, though, a message was broadcasted throughout the train saying there was a frog on the loose with a Dungbomb strapped to it.

"That's no good," Rowan remarked. "I've heard Dungbombs are the worst. You can never quite get the smell out if you get hit by one."

"Guess I'll keep that in mind if I see it," Claire responded.

The compartment door suddenly opened and a lady carrying a trolley of sweets appeared.

"Need anything, dearies?" The lady asked.

"I'll take some Chocolate Frogs, Ma'am," Rowan ordered. "What about you, Claire?"

"Um, sure, I'll take one," Claire said shyly.

So Rowan bought her and Claire two Chocolate Frogs each. When Claire opened the package, though, she was surprised when the enchanted amphibian made of chocolate leaped toward her and made its way onto the top of the seat. Fortunately, Rowan was able to grab it and bite the head off causing the frog to stop moving.

"Always go for the head first," Rowan said between bites. "That way, the spell that makes these frogs move stops more quickly."

Looking away in disgust, Claire pulled out a card from the package which showed a three-dimensional image of an elderly man with a long white beard half-rim glasses and wearing long purple robes lined with gold.

"'Albus Dumbledore'," Claire recited.

Swallowing the rest of the Chocolate Frog head, Rowan stated, "He's pretty famous apart from being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. For instance, he discovered ten uses for Dragon blood, defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, and did Alchemy work with Nicholas Flamel."

Claire then looked at the back of the card, and found the same things Rowan mentioned about Dumbledore written down. "Are you a mind-reader or something?"

Rowan shook her head. "No, I just have so many Dumbledore cards that I've practically memorized his biography."

###

By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived in the town of Hogsmeade, which was close to Hogwarts, night had fallen. As Claire got off the train wearing the same robes she wore in Diagon Alley, she saw a lantern in the darkness followed by a loud bellowing voice.

"First-Years! This way to the boats!"

In the lantern's light, a large man appeared with a long brown beard wearing a burgundy robe brown trousers and equally large boots.

Not wanting to question him, Claire followed the other children along with Rowan as the big man lighted their way. Soon enough, they were riding in small boats across the Black Lake towards an imposing castle with many turrets and lighted windows.

"Wow," Rowan gasped in awe, sitting next to Claire in their boat. "The Hogwarts Castle is more beautiful than I imagined, and I read everything about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Once the boats reached the castle, the big man led the children inside it. From there, they were led by a stern-faced woman wearing a green robe and pointed black hat to a grand hall with multi-colored banners hanging down from the ceiling floating candles and long tables packed with older kids in vertical rows while a horizontal table stood at the back with several adults seated including the big man and Albus Dumbledore himself.

As the stern-faced woman approached a small platform where a wooden stool and a musty-looking hat stood, she turned to face the children and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, First-Year students. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. Now before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family, and you must treat it as such. For instance, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will result in your House losing points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points earns the House Cup. Any questions so far?"

No one answered.

Next, McGonagall took a scroll that was next to the stool and unrolled it. "Now, when I call your name you will sit on this stool. Then I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will join your respective House."

While McGonagall held the scroll in one hand, she used her other hand to lift the musty hat up by its tip. She then proceeded to recite several names, causing a member from Claire's group to step forward sit on the stool and let McGonagall place the hat on their heads. Each time this happened, a face appeared in the folds of the hat which seemed to mutter things to itself before shouting the name of a House causing the student to head for the table which had the banner of the chosen House over it.

"Khanna, Rowan!" McGonagall recited.

Nervously, Rowan stepped up sat down on the stool and allowed the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head. The hat seemed to ponder briefly before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table with the banner depicting a bronze eagle with blue and silver patterning cheered loudly as Rowan made her way over to them.

"Krystal, Claire!" said McGonagall.

Looking around, Claire saw many faces looking at her. It wasn't just students, but also the adults behind McGonagall including Dumbledore. Then she reluctantly sat on the stool and flinched as her head had the Sorting Hat placed upon it.

" _Hmm, this one's not going to be easy to sort,_ " said a deep whispery voice in Claire's head, which she guessed was the Sorting Hat itself. " _I see a great deal of courage, an inquisitive mind, tremendous loyalty, and even a certain amount of ambition in terms of finding your brother and those 'Cursed Vaults' he so desperately sought. So, where shall I put you?_ "

 _I don't really care_ , Claire thought to herself. _Just whichever one suits me best._

" _Very well,_ " the Sorting Hat replied. "Then it shall be…RAVENCLAW!"

In response, the Ravenclaw table cheered once more as Claire walked over to them and sat next to Rowan at the table. After that, the Sorting Ceremony continued uninterrupted until all of the First-Year students were sorted into their respective Houses.

Then Dumbledore stood up from his chair and said, "Before we begin the Start-of-Term Feast, I have an important announcement to make: earlier this year the Boy Who Lived, also known as Harry Potter, was safely recovered after he banished the Dark Lord Voldemort following the deaths of his parents Lily and James Potter. May their souls rest in peace, and now…let us commence with the Feast!"

With a wave of his hands, various food dishes appeared on all the tables including the one Rowan and Claire sat at.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: New Accommodations

Chapter 5: New Accommodations

"This is fantastic," Rowan said as she started sampling the roasted turkey before her. "I'm so happy we got sorted into the same House together."

"So am I," Claire admitted, taking a scoop of mashed potatoes and putting them on her plate. "I couldn't imagine being separated from such a good friend."

Rowan stopped cutting the turkey. "You consider me a good friend? Despite my weirdness and obsession with books?"

"They're what make you stand out," Claire smiled. "In a good way, of course."

"Aw, Claire!" Rowan beamed as she hugged Claire. "You're the best friend I've ever had!"

Hugging Rowan back, Claire was suddenly distracted by several apparitions that resembled people which flew about the Great Hall and around the tables.

"Are those…ghosts?" Claire froze, causing Rowan to pause.

"Yes, they are," Rowan confirmed, letting Claire go. "There's a lot of them in Hogwarts, and each House has their own special ghost. For instance, Slytherin's ghost is the Bloody Baron who's known for scaring students."

Following Rowan's finger toward the table behind them, Claire saw a ghost wielding a fencing sword who was waving it playfully at the students that were seated there.

"Then there's the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff's ghost," Rowan continued, pointing to a portly ghost that floated about the table two rows across from them. "That's Nearly Headless Nick, who is the resident ghost of Gryffindor."

As Claire looked at the table parallel to theirs, a well-dressed ghost proceeded to partially remove his head causing some of the First-Years to flinch or cry out in exclamation.

"And which one is Ravenclaw's?" Claire asked.

"The Grey Lady," Rowan answered, looking towards a forlorn ghost with long black hair and wearing a dress. When she saw Rowan looking directly at her, she floated away. "She's usually shy, though, based on what I've read."

###

When the Feast was over, the students of each House were led out from the Great Hall by older members who were designated from the others by wearing pointed hats. These were apparently the Prefects, according to Rowan, who generally kept an eye on students to prevent them from causing trouble or help them if need be. The Prefect who led the Ravenclaw students took them up several flights of stairs until they reached a spiral staircase. At the top of it stood a door with an eagle-shaped knocker made of bronze, which seemed to move as the Prefect placed his hand upon it.

" _What has one head, one foot, and four legs?_ " A voice from the knocker demanded.

"A bed!" cried Rowan, causing the other students to look at her.

" _Correct_ ," replied the knocker as the door swung inward.

"That's one of the easier riddles the knocker asks to anyone who tries to enter the Ravenclaw Common Room," the Prefect said, holding the door open so the students could enter. "But it'll ask harder ones later on, so be sure to sharpen your riddle-solving skills."

Inside, the Common Room was revealed to be circular with several arch-shaped windows along the circumference. While the curtains and couches were blue, a starry night sky was painted into the ceiling. Then near a niche full of books stood an alabaster statue of a woman.

" _That's Rowena Ravenclaw, the House Founder,_ " Rowan whispered to Claire. " _She's the Grey Lady's mother._ "

As the Prefect cleared his throat, Rowan closed her mouth.

"So all of your belongings have already been brought up to the dormitories, which are located further up the Ravenclaw Tower behind those bookshelves," the Prefect stated, pointing to the niche which Rowena's statue stood in front of. "You have to fit the right book into the right shelf to reveal the hidden staircase, though the Grey Lady likes to change the combination so keep that in mind. Once you're upstairs, the boys' dorm is located to your right while the girls' dorm is to the left."

With that said, the First-Years attempted to fit different books that were stacked in a nearby pile into empty spaces within the bookshelves in the niche to open the staircase. After several failed attempts, a girl with red hair and small brown eyes figured out the combination which caused the bookshelves to roll back revealing a staircase similar to the one outside the Common Room. Exhausted, Claire and Rowan made their way up to the girls' dormitory where they indeed found their belongings including Eban who was feigning sleep.

###

The next morning, the two girls got up as the first rays of dawn shone through the windows. After getting washed and dressed into their new Ravenclaw robes which included silver and blue-striped ties, hoods with blue lining inside them, and the Ravenclaw insignia on the front of the robe they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as Claire sat down, she noticed an older boy wearing the Ravenclaw uniform who was glaring at her.

"Hey, why the long face?" Rowan asked, looking past Claire's shoulder at the boy.

"They shouldn't have let you come here," the boy said, keeping his eyes glued on Claire. "Because of what your brother did, Ravenclaw's reputation was ruined!"

"Now wait a minute," Rowan frowned. "Claire had nothing to do with her brother's actions, so why should you—

"It's all right, Rowan," Claire interrupted, and turned back to the boy. "I'm sorry you feel that way about me, but…it's not like I chose to be in Ravenclaw."

"Then you'd do best to stay out of trouble," the boy stated as he stood up. "Not just for the sake of our House, but your own safety as well."

As he left the Great Hall, Claire's stomach tightened into a knot.

"He shouldn't have said those things to you," Rowan insisted. "I would have told him off if you hadn't interrupted me."

"Then we would've gotten in trouble for it, since he's clearly older than us," Claire argued. "Besides, I don't think that'll be the last time someone mentions my brother."

Looking at today's timetable, Claire noticed she and Rowan had many of the same classes together including Charms Potions and Flying. The unfortunate thing was that they were shared with members from the other Houses, such as Gryffindor for Charms and Slytherin for Potions. Realizing Charms was coming up, Claire and Rowan finished their meals and left the Great Hall with their books and wands in tow. They soon entered a long vertical classroom with rows of desks on both sides of a stack of large books where a small man wearing round glasses and a blue-colored suit stood.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: A Natural

Chapter 6: A Natural

"Good morning, First-Year students," the small man announced, causing Rowan and Claire to sit along the front row on the right side of the classroom. "Welcome to Charms! I am Professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw House and one of the best experts on spells and incantations which you'll be learning a great deal of in this class. But today, we're going to start things off with a few wand-waving exercises. After all, a wizard or witch must know how to wave their wand properly before casting any spells. Now, follow my movements very carefully."

After demonstrating a few motions with his wand, everyone followed Flitwick's movements with their wands.

"Very good," Flitwick nodded. "Now, the first spell we shall try to execute is the Wand-Lighting Charm. As its name suggests, it allows your wand to produce light to illuminate dark places or find things more easily. Here is the correct annunciation for this Charm: _Lumos_!"

Waving his wand before him, Flitwick repeated the word and a small light appeared on the wand's tip causing some of the students to gasp in excitement.

"See if you can replicate this yourselves," Flitwick instructed. "And don't hesitate to consult the _Standard Book of Spells_ if you're having trouble."

While some students tried waving their wands foolishly, others like Rowan checked the book first before trying to replicate the spell. As for Claire, she pictured Flitwick's wand motions and phrasing in her mind and then she replicated them with her wand. After making a distinct L-shape and saying, ' _Lumos_ ', a bright light appeared at the end of her wand causing the nearby students to look at her while Flitwick smiled.

"Well done, Miss Krystal," Flitwick complemented. "It's been a long time since a First-Year performed the Wand-Lighting Charm so well and so quickly. Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

As the Ravenclaw students cheered, Rowan said to Claire, "Wow, you're a natural at this."

"Your brother was one of my most gifted pupils," Flitwick stated, looking directly at Claire. "But he was also one of my most rebellious. I hope you're not planning to follow in his footsteps, Miss Krystal."

"No, Professor," Claire insisted. "I wasn't planning to."

###

While the Charms classroom was in one of the upper levels of the Hogwarts Castle, Potions was down in the dungeons which also happened to be where the Slytherin Common Room was located. On her way to the Potions classroom, Claire noticed Rowan standing ahead of her in front of a door with two torches that produced green fire where a pale-faced girl stood. She had short brunette hair with chestnut-colored highlights dark purple eyes and wore a green-lined robe with a green and silver-striped tie.

"Admit it!" the pale-faced girl demanded. "Say I'm the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!"

"I-I can't," Rowan stammered. "I've made lists of the most powerful wizards and witches at Hogwarts based on several factors and you're less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and all the Seventh-Year students combined."

"Then you're wrong," replied the pale-faced girl haughtily.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking to!" Claire snapped, coming between Rowan and the pale-faced girl who frowned.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" The pale-faced girl said, as her cheeks flushed red with anger.

"Claire Krystal," Rowan addressed. "She's well on her way to becoming a better witch than you, since she did the Wand-Lighting Charm better than any First-Year in a long time according to Professor Flitwick."

"Krystal?" The pale-faced girl paused, and then she made an evil grin. "Now I know exactly who you are…your brother went mad trying to find the Cursed Vaults, before he got expelled and disappeared right after. The Sorting Hat must've placed you in Ravenclaw as some sort of practical joke."

As the pale-faced girl chuckled to herself, Claire asked, "How do you know so much about my brother, and who are you?"

The pale-faced girl stopped chuckling and said, "The name's Merula Snyde. I'm a First-Year Slytherin, and I overheard the Professors talking about you at the Feast last night. Maybe they consider you a threat, so perhaps I should put you out of your misery."

From the folds of her robe, Merula produced a wand made of blackthorn wood that was eleven-and-a-quarter inches in length.

"I don't want any trouble," Claire insisted, trying to stay calm.

"You don't have a choice, Krystal," Merula insisted.

Just then, a tall man in black robes with dark hair and a long nose approached Merula and Claire.

"Miss Krystal," the tall man said in a nasally voice. "I should've known you were going to be trouble the moment you set foot on Hogwarts soil."

"Professor Snape!" Merula exclaimed, quickly putting away her wand. "I was—

"Merula was bullying my friend, Professor," Claire interrupted, looking up at the man known as Snape. "Then she threatened me."

Snape paused for a moment, and then he said, "Get to Potions. Both of you!"

Without questioning him, Claire and Merula quickly went to the Potions classroom while Rowan trailed behind them. Inside the entrance, they found themselves in a dark room lined with jars and bottles containing various things while several tables were scattered about the room which had burners situated on top of them. Lifting their pewter cauldrons, the three girls placed them on the burners while taking out the crystal phials and brass scales. At that moment, Snape walked in and placed himself in the center of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class," Snape stated matter-of-factly. "You are here to learn the subtle yet exact art of potion-making, which can allow you to bewitch the mind ensnare the senses and even stop death itself. I expect nothing less than perfection, so stay sharp and pay attention!"

Claire stopped taking notes, and saw Snape's dark eyes glaring at her. Once she put her notebook down, he turned his attention to the rest of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

"Today, we will be making a Cure for Boils Potion," Snape announced. "Its purpose is self-explanatory, and the ingredients are fairly simple. So none of you should have any problem brewing this potion perfectly. Anyone who fails this assignment will face severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

No one spoke.

"Then get to it," Snape ordered. "Time is running short as is."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Brewing Trouble

Chapter 7: Brewing Trouble

"You may think you are better than me, Krystal, but you're going to fail this class!" Merula taunted, causing Snape to give her the stink-eye so she resumed work on her potion.

As Claire pondered what to do, Rowan suggested, "Just ignore her. We need to concentrate on brewing this potion, or Snape will get mad at us."

Thinking about his earlier glare, Claire decided Rowan was right and got to work. Soon enough, she had a decent Cure for Boils Potion brewing when her cauldron exploded.

"Did you add Bulbadox Powder by accident?" Rowan asked, coughing. "From my studies, that tends to cause an explosive reaction."

"No, I don't think so," Claire replied, and heard snickering from Merula.

"Congratulations," Merula said sarcastically. "You've just cured the table of boils."

"You should never have been allowed in my class, Miss Krystal," Snape growled, making his way over to Claire's table. "Not since your brother has there been a more reckless Ravenclaw than you. Ten points from Ravenclaw!"

"But it wasn't my fault," Claire insisted. "I think Merula sabotaged me by coating my cauldron with Bulbadox Powder, and that's what made it explode."

"And where is your proof?" Snape asked, looking down at Merula.

"I did no such thing, Professor," Merula claimed. "Krystal must be mad, just like her brother."

While Claire looked at Snape pleadingly, his stern expression didn't change. "Since you both seem equally suspicious to me, I will not place Miss Krystal in Detention but ten points will still be taken from Ravenclaw House for her violent disruption. Class dismissed."

Immediately, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins started to pack up and leave while Claire brought up the rear. She then heard soft footsteps, and turned around to see a short boy with blond hair and a nervous expression. His robe was lined with red and his tie was red-and-yellow striped.

"Claire Krystal?" The boy whimpered.

"Yes, and you are?" Claire responded.

"Ben Copper," the boy answered. "I'm a First-Year just like you. I just wanted to thank you for standing up to Merula earlier."

"Who told you that?" Claire asked.

"I was watching from the end of the corridor, before Snape showed up," Ben explained. "Merula's been tormenting me the whole time, even on the Hogwarts Express, and keeps calling me a Mudblood."

Flinching, Claire said, "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"I'm just glad that someone was brave enough to stand up to her, unlike me," Ben sighed. "I got placed into Gryffindor, but I'm not brave at all."

"Everyone's afraid of something, Ben," Claire said encouragingly.

"But I'm literally afraid of everything," Ben claimed. "Though it could be because I am from a Muggle family, so all of this is new to me."

"Same here," Claire replied. "I may come from a Wizard family, but my parents were very strict about using magic in general since we lived in a Muggle neighborhood so this is all new to me as well. I'll try to help you in any way I can, Ben. Okay?"

"Uh, sure," Ben nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks, Claire. I'll see you around."

Then as Ben ran off in the opposite direction, Claire made her way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She found Rowan talking to an older boy with dark brown hair and eyes, who immediately stared at Claire as she approached them.

"Is it true that you lost Ravenclaw ten points?" the boy asked. "What happened? We're down to Fourth Place already!"

"Um, why are you telling me about House Points?" Claire looked confused.

"I'm Chester Davies, your Prefect," the brown-haired boy answered sternly. "It's my job to keep things in order around my House, and help First-Years like yourself with your problems. Now considering what your brother did to our House's reputation, I suppose I should have kept a better eye on you."

"I didn't mean to ruin our chances of winning the House Cup," Claire apologized. "There was an accident that occurred in Potions, and Snape blamed me for it though I'm pretty sure a Slytherin girl named Merula Snyde sabotaged my project."

"Do you have any proof that this Merula Snyde did indeed cause the accident?" When Claire shook her head, Chester frowned. "Well, regardless of who's fault it was, you should try talking to Snape and see if there's some way to get back those points you lost. In fact, he sent you a letter directly to our Common Room just now."

From a pocket in his robe, Chester pulled out a letter and gave it to Claire. She opened the letter immediately and read the contents out loud.

"'Dear Miss Krystal, I have discovered evidence that your cauldron may have indeed been tampered with,'" Claire recited. "'But if you want to prove to me that you are not incompetent, bring me a jar of Pickled Slugs from the Potions Storeroom and I may consider restoring the House Points you lost today. On the back of this letter, you'll find instructions for how to get to the storeroom. Don't disappoint me—Snape.'"

Looking surprised, Chester said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Head down to the Potions Storeroom now, before Snape changes his mind!"

"Should I come with you?" Rowan offered. "It's the least I could do since you defended me from Merula."

"Sure," Claire accepted. "You know the castle better than I do, anyway."

###

At the end of a long corridor, Claire and Rowan came upon a large wooden door.

"This is where the instructions say the Potions Storeroom is," Rowan said, though her expression seemed doubtful. "Though I always thought it was in the Tapestry Corridor."

"Maybe there's more than one," Claire suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Rowan nodded. "Now let's get those Pickled Slugs and earn those House Points back!"

Opening the door widely, Rowan allowed Claire to step inside before following her in. The room was pitch black and there was an unusual odor that wafted through the air.

"Did you close the door behind me?" Claire asked Rowan.

"No, it just closed as soon as I entered," Rowan said. "Use the Wand-Lighting Charm to light this place up."

"Good idea," Claire agreed and pulled out her wand. " _Lumos_!"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Plants and Broomsticks

Chapter 8: Deadly Plants and Flying Broomsticks

As her wand produced a small glowing orb, Claire's eyes widened when she saw a dark wriggling plant in front of her.

"What is that thing?" Claire exclaimed.

" _It's called Devil's Snare,_ " Merula's voice stated from the other side of the door. " _A Fourth-Year showed it to me. Apparently, it hates any form of light so if you're as good at the Wand-Lighting Charm as you say you are, Krystal, then you should have no problem fending it off._ "

"So you locked us in?" Rowan realized.

" _And wrote the fake letter from Snape,_ " Merula added. " _You should never have blamed me in Potions, Krystal. Now you get to suffer the consequences!_ "

As Merula's laughter trailed off, Claire flinched as vines shot out and grabbed her arms feet and torso. Meanwhile, Rowan went for the door and started pounding on it.

"Help! We're trapped in here with Devil's Snare!" Rowan cried. "Someone, please, get help!"

" _LUMOS_!" Claire cried, creating a bright enough light which caused the vines to let go of her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she started to walk over to the door, when several vines wrapped around the upper half of her body immobilizing her completely. Trying to stay calm, Claire recited the Wand-Lighting Charm again and the vines left her once more. Meanwhile, Rowan continued hitting the door as loudly as she could with her fists when the sound of heavy footsteps was heard.

" _Stand back!_ " said a bellowing voice that Claire recognized. " _I'm comin' through!_ "

While Rowan stepped away from the door, a series of forceful shoves from the other side followed and then the lock was undone allowing the person on the other side to step through. It was the big man who led Claire's group to the boats at the train station, and he looked shocked upon seeing Claire's neck being grabbed by one of the vines.

"Get away from that Devil's Snare, young Ravenclaw!" the big man insisted. "Yer scarin' it!"

"Scaring it?" Claire questioned, and shouted " _Lumos_!"

This caused the vine around Claire's neck to let go, but soon the other vines started to wiggle towards her and Rowan.

"Let's get out of here, quick!" The big man shouted, and shoved Rowan and Claire out of the dark room while he closed the door behind them.

Taking a moment to breathe, Claire stared up at the big man and said, "You saved our lives, Mister…"

"Rubeus Hagrid," the big man answered. "I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Claire responded. "I'm Claire Krystal, and this is my friend Rowan Khanna."

"Pleasure," Rowan said, and started coughing afterwards because her throat hurt from all the shouting she did.

"How'd yeh end up in there, Claire?" Hagrid asked.

"A First-Year Slytherin named Merula Snyde locked us in," Claire explained. "She wanted to get back at me for telling Snape about how she sabotaged my cauldron during Potions today."

"I see," Hagrid nodded. "What are yeh goin' to do?"

"I'm not sure," Claire admitted, looking downward.

"Maybe head back to yer Common Room, and do some thinkin' about it," Hagrid suggested. "Before yeh do somethin' yer goin' to regret later."

"I'll do that," Claire agreed, and started to walk away. "See you around, Hagrid."

Hagrid waved back politely, and left in the opposite direction as Claire and Rowan made their way back up the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Bloody hell!" Chester exclaimed, seeing Rowan and Claire's torn robes. "What happened to you two?"

"We got trapped in a room with a Devil's Snare in it," Claire said reluctantly.

"Devil's Snare?" Chester's eyes widened. "Was Snape there?"

"It was all a trick set up by Merula," Rowan explained. "She wrote a fake letter to lure us into a false storeroom that had a Devil's Snare plant inside. Fortunately, Claire was able to fend it off with the Wand-Lighting Charm and Hagrid showed up to get us out."

"Is there some way you can prove that Merula did this to you?" Chester asked.

"I have the fake letter," Claire stated, pulling it out from her robe. "But I can't prove that she wrote it herself."

"What's with you and this girl anyway?" Chester questioned, taking the letter from Claire.

"She's probably upset that I stood up to her," Claire figured. "And maybe sees me as competition since she wants to be the best witch in Hogwarts."

Chester looked over the letter for a moment, and then said, "Well, there's not much that can be done about it at this point. So why don't you two change your robes and head for Flying Class. Maybe you'll find some other way to earn back the House Points we lost."

"Sounds good to me," Claire responded. "I'm just happy to be alive right now."

###

At the Training Grounds which were located within the castle walls, Claire and Rowan met up with several Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. Claire recognized Ben in the group and went over to him since he seemed shaken.

"Is anything wrong, Ben?" Claire asked him.

"I've been dreading this class all day," Ben said. "I've never flown a broom before."

"Neither have I, so this'll be a first for me too."

"Well, I'm afraid of heights, so—

"Attention, students!" cried a shrill female voice.

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws stood at ease while a tall woman approached them. She had short white hair, hawk-like eyes, and wore a long black robe with brown leather gloves on.

"Welcome to your first Flying lesson," the woman said in the same shrill tone. "I'm Madam Hooch, and I'll be instructing you on how to properly fly a broomstick."

" _Will you catch me if I fall?_ " Ben whispered to Claire.

" _I'll try to,_ " Claire whispered back.

"There is no need to worry, Mr. Copper," Hooch said in Ben's direction. "We won't be flying our broomsticks today, but merely learning how to pick them up."

As Ben sighed in relief, Hooch grabbed several broomsticks that she had been carrying on a cart that she dragged with her when she first appeared. After laying the broomsticks down in two rows, she instructed the students to step up to each one on the left side.

"Now, to grab your broom you must hold your right hand over it and say, 'Up!'" Hooch stated.

While many of the students tried this, only a few got it right on the first try. One of them was Claire, while Ben struggled to lift his. She encouraged Ben to put more emphasis behind the command, and then Ben's broom lifted right into his hand.

"Wow," Ben said in awe, holding his boom. "Maybe with your help, Claire, I might be able to fly after all."

"That's the spirit, Mr. Copper," Hooch nodded, and turned to Claire. "And you, Miss Krystal, seem to have a knack for helping fellow students with overcoming their fears. Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Smiling, Claire looked at Ben and said, "You just need to get used to the idea of flying. I'm sure Rowan has some books that we can borrow about the subject."

"I do like reading," Ben agreed. "Hardly anyone dies from it, I think."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Gobstones and Gossip

Chapter 9: Gobstones and Gossip

After Flying, Claire attended Defense Against the Dark Arts with Rowan which turned out to be less interesting than they had expected. Afterwards, they had a Free Period which they decided to spend in the Clock Tower Courtyard.

"I'm so glad you've decided to play Gobstones with me," Rowan said, laying out a series of round green stones within a circle of chalk. "Usually, I end up playing this game by myself on the farm…since I'm not strong enough to do any of the manual labor."

"Well, I've never played Gobstones," Claire admitted. "So this will be interesting for me."

"It's basically like a Muggle game of Marbles, only the loser gets sprayed in the face," Rowan explained, sitting down.

"With what?" Claire asked, sitting across from Rowan.

"I don't know, but it smells awful," Rowan replied, picking up a red-colored stone.

While Claire picked up a similar one, they concentrated on the collection of green stones before them. After a few moments, Rowan tossed her stone near the center causing several of the green stones to roll towards her. Meanwhile, her red-colored stone squirted a yellow liquid from it that sprayed in Claire's face. As Rowan laughed, Claire tried to wipe the liquid off of her while trying to not think about the awful smell that was filling her nostrils. Concentrating on the stones before her, she threw her stone close to Rowan's causing the rest of the green stones to roll towards her which caused Claire's red stone to squirt the same liquid at Rowan. Though Rowan initially flinched, she started laughing which caused Claire to laugh as well.

"This is actually kind of fun," Claire said as they rearranged the green stones back to the center. "Just the thing I needed after dealing with Merula and Snape."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why Merula feels threatened by you," Rowan replied. "So I did some reading on her family, and came across a few interesting things."

"Such as?"

Before Rowan got the chance to speak, Merula approached her and Claire.

"Well, isn't this precious," Merula sneered. "You're both looking pretty well after tangling with the Devil's Snare."

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Claire said, standing up. "You've gotten us in enough trouble as is."

"While you were busy fighting for your life, Krystal, I did some research on your brother," Merula announced, causing Rowan to stand up as well. "It turns out he wasn't just expelled for looking for the Cursed Vaults, but he disappeared and was seen working for Voldemort."

Gasping, Rowan shouted, "You mustn't say the true name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"I'll say whatever I want," Merula argued.

"You're lying," Claire growled. "My brother would have nothing to do with You-Know-Who!"

"It's no wonder the Professors were talking about you," Merula continued. "They probably think you work for the Dark Lord too."

Clenching her fists, Claire stated, "Keep this nonsense to yourself, Merula. You aren't worth my time, anyway."

Then Claire walked past Merula, who in turn said, "Don't walk away from me! _Flipendo_!"

As Merula pointed her wand at Claire, Claire's body was forcefully knocked down to the ground.

"Maybe if you learn a few more spells, Krystal, you'll put up more of a fight," Merula suggested, putting her wand into the fold of her sleeve before walking away.

"Looks like Merula's not going to stop bothering us anytime soon," Rowan realized as she helped Claire to her feet.

"Not unless I learn new spells, or find someone that can teach me how to duel," Claire responded, checking her elbows to make sure they weren't scratched.

###

A few days later, Rowan and Claire were summoned to the Training Grounds by Chester though they managed to get there before he did.

"I wonder why Chester wanted to see us out here," Rowan questioned.

"Maybe Merula found a way to get us expelled from Ravenclaw," Claire worried.

"That seems like something she would do," Rowan agreed. "Should we tell Chester what Merula told you about your brother?"

Claire shook her head. "Merula was obviously lying about my brother working for You-Know-Who. Jacob disappeared from home shortly after being expelled from Hogwarts, and hasn't been seen since. But she's not the first person who's connected my brother to the Dark Lord, and there are even rumors saying Jacob returned to Hogwarts to resume looking for the Cursed Vaults. I want to find him more than anything, but I've got to deal with Merula first."

"And that's what I'm here for," Chester said, surprising Claire and Rowan as he approached them. "I heard about your confrontation with Merula recently."

"From who?" Claire wondered.

"Word travels fast in Hogwarts," Chester answered. "So to prevent something like this from happening again, I'm going to teach you two how to duel."

"But we don't know any dueling spells," Claire admitted.

"There's an old dueling spell book in the Artefact Room," Chester explained. "If you head there and learn a spell or two, I'll show you the rest of what you need to know."

###

After they were done with classes, Claire and Rowan entered a large room that was lined with various shelves and cabinets while a single lantern shone down on them.

"This place must have countless treasures inside," Rowan said giddily.

"And unusual odors," Claire remarked, holding her nose. "Now let's find that book and get out of here."

"Right," Rowan nodded. "Though I'm very tempted to categorize everything. Fortunately, I know how to multitask."

While Rowan walked towards the cabinets, Claire was about to scan the nearest shelf when she heard a voice call her name.

"What?" Claire asked out loud, and turned to Rowan. "Did you say something?"

"No," Rowan claimed.

"Must've been my imagination," Claire figured.

After several minutes of searching, Claire managed to find the dueling spell book when suddenly a grey mist clouded her vision. She found herself standing on a staircase that was covered in mist, then at the top of it appeared a figure in a suit of armor. But when Claire looked closely, she saw there was no head underneath the figure's lifted helmet. The suit of armor then plunged its sword into the ground causing a thin layer of ice to spread. Claire's vision then changed to an aerial one where she saw the entire Hogwarts Castle being covered in ice.

" _The ice is here,_ " said the mysterious voice Claire heard before. " _The vault will open_."

"Jacob?" Claire said, realizing who the voice belonged to.

But then the mist obscured Hogwarts and Claire found herself back in the Artefact Room with the dueling spell book at her feet and Rowan shaking her.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Self-Defense

Chapter 10: Self-Defense

"Claire!" Rowan shouted. "Speak to me!"

"What happened?" Claire answered, causing Rowan to let go of her.

"You dropped the book and blanked out," Rowan said.

"I-I saw something, in my mind," Claire started.

Then Claire told Rowan about her vision of the living suit of armor, the misty staircase, and Hogwarts being covered in ice. Once she was done, Rowan's brow furrowed.

"I'm pretty sure you're not crazy," Rowan said nervously. "But this vision…maybe your brother had it too."

"We should get back to the Ravenclaw Common Room," Claire suggested. "It's getting late as is."

Nodding in agreement, the two girls left the Artefact Room.

###

The next night in the Great Hall, Claire approached the Ravenclaw table and found Rowan looking upset.

"Is something wrong?" Claire asked.

"It's just the vision you had," Rowan explained. "I've been thinking about it non-stop. You haven't had any more, have you?"

"No," Claire shook her head.

"That's good," Rowan responded.

"Did you read that dueling spell book, by chance?"

Rowan nodded. "There were a lot of interesting things in it besides spells and techniques. For instance, Professor Flitwick is apparently a former Duel Champion. I'm sure he could teach you a dueling spell or two if you asked him."

"I'll consider it," Claire responded. "But if you find anything else in there that could be useful, let me know."

So after dinner, Claire went to the Ravenclaw dormitory and wrote a message to Professor Flitwick which she had Eban deliver. He sent her a reply the next day, saying he would agree to meet her that evening in the Clock Tower Courtyard. So Claire decided to change out of her uniform and into some casual clothes she had brought with her which consisted of: a light purple shirt with a dark blue jean jacket, a matching knee-length skirt, black leggings, and brown shoes. Outside in the courtyard, she found Professor Flitwick standing by the fountain waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Krystal," Flitwick said as he noticed Claire. "What can I do for you?"

"Is it true you were a Duel Champion before teaching at Hogwarts?" Claire asked nervously.

"Why, yes!" Flitwick stated proudly. "I have an entire shelf of trophies to prove it."

"Then can you possibly teach me some of the spells you know?"

Flitwick paused. "We will be learning defensive spells later on, Miss Krystal, and I believe the Defense Against the Dark Arts class has more than a few lined up."

"Well, I need some more…advanced instruction," Claire phrased nervously.

"Why do you want to learn dueling spells so badly, Miss Krystal?"

"Because I was attacked by someone, and I want to be able to defend myself better."

"While I do see your reasoning, you must remember that dueling on school grounds is strictly forbidden. So if you find yourself in a duel, it must be a last resort. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

Satisfied, Professor Flitwick nodded. "Very well, then. I shall teach you the Disarming Charm, or _Expelliarmus_ , which is intended to disarm your opponent without injuring them."

"That sounds like the perfect spell for me."

So for the next hour, Flitwick instructed Claire on how to cast the Disarming Charm as well as the proper annunciation for it. Claire followed his instructions carefully and copied his movements as well.

"Seems like you're getting the hang of it," Flitwick observed and put his wand down. "Now, I want you to cast the Disarming Charm on me."

"On you?" Claire hesitated for a moment.

"Do it now!" Flitwick ordered.

"Okay," Claire replied, and made a downward L-motion with her wand while saying, " _Expelliarmus_!"

A bright red light erupted from her wand which hit Flitwick's wand and caused it to fly out of his hand. This naturally surprised him, and then he quickly picked it back up.

"Excellent work, Miss Krystal," Flitwick smiled. "You truly have a gift for Charms."

"Thank you, Professor," Claire responded. "This will be a huge help to me."

"Just promise me that you will only use this spell in self-defense, okay?"

"I'll try my best."

"And maybe consider practicing with Mr. Copper. He may seem hesitant, but he's surprisingly skilled in Charms just like you are."

"Really? I've never really noticed that in any of our classes."

"He's not much of a showoff, so he does extra-credit assignments to make up for his lack of participation in class and his ability to cast spells is quite remarkable."

"I see."

Then as Flitwick walked past Claire, he said, "If you use _Expelliarmus_ for anything other than self-defense, Miss Krystal, I will have no choice but to recommend your expulsion. Your brother's reputation hangs above you, and I would hate to see you end up like him."

###

The next day in Potions, Claire learned they were planning to brew the Wiggenweld Potion which apparently had the power to heal any injuries. Thinking it could be handy, she decided to brew it properly and keep an eye on Merula so she couldn't tamper with her new cauldron which she got from Rowan who happened to have a spare.

"Fantastic!" Rowan exclaimed. "Your potion looks perfect, Claire."

"It appears to be passable," Snape observed, walking over to their table. "However, Miss Snyde's potion looks flawless by comparison."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Merula smiled.

"But, mine is just as good as hers," Claire pointed out.

Snape glared down at her. "Do you want to lose more House Points than you already have?"

Flinching, Claire looked down. "No, Professor…"

Satisfied, Snape turned back to Merula. "While Miss Krystal may not have interrupted my class this time, Miss Snyde, your humble acceptance of my rare moment of praise is more gratifying than Miss Krystal's attempt at questioning my judgements. Ten points to Slytherin."

As Snape left, Merula gave Claire a mischievous grin. "See? Snape recognizes perfection while he only sees you as a failure, just like your brother."

Claire was about to say something when Rowan stopped her.

After class was over, Merula left without turning her burner off so Claire was forced to do that as she and Rowan packed up their supplies and left. She briefly looked at Snape, who only glared at her as she left.

"I'm sorry Snape and Merula seem to have it out for you," Rowan apologized. "I guess Snape's more willing to side with Slytherins than any one else, since he's the Head of their House."

"I shouldn't let them get to me," Claire said to herself. "My main priority should be finding my brother, and the Cursed Vaults."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: A Reluctant Duel

Chapter 11: A Reluctant Duel

Back in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Rowan pulled Claire aside.

"So here's something that'll cheer you up," Rowan said smiling mischievously. "I found a perfect spell in the dueling book for you."

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"The Tickling Charm, also known as _Rictusempra_ ," Rowan answered.

"Perfect!" Claire smiled. "I assume it stuns a person by making them laugh, right?"

"Exactly, now let's try it out!"

Unfortunately, some of the older Ravenclaw students were present including the boy who insulted Claire on the first day so she and Rowan decided to wait until later to practice the Tickling Charm. Once most of the Ravenclaws had gone to bed, the two girls practiced the spell together.

"All right, I think you've got it," Rowan noted after two hours had passed. "Now try casting the Tickling Charm on me."

"Are you sure?" Claire said, having flashbacks to Flitwick's lesson.

"Don't worry about me," Rowan insisted. "We tree farmers are a resilient folk, so I should be able to withstand your spell."

"Well, I don't want to hurt you," Claire admitted, raising her wand reluctantly. "But I guess I have no choice. _Rictusempra_!"

Creating a feather shape in the air as she annunciated, Claire watched as a cloud of sparks erupted around Rowan's body causing her to break out into a series of violent laughs.

"I can't stop laughing! Ha-ha-ha! It hurts so bad!" Rowan shouted between fits of laughter.

"Sorry, Rowan," Claire apologized.

"Don't feel bad! Ha-ha! I just can't wait to see…Merula's face, when she gets hit by this Charm! Ha-ha-ha!"

"What is going on here?" Chester said, arriving in the Ravenclaw Common Room. "You two should be in bed by now."

After Claire explained the situation, Chester managed to reverse the Tickling Charm which made Rowan stop laughing. He then agreed to have them meet him in the courtyard tomorrow after classes were done to teach them some techniques about dueling.

###

"Now apart from the Tickling Charm, did you learn any other spells?" Chester asked Claire as soon as she and Rowan arrived in the courtyard.

"The Disarming Charm, _Expelliarmus_ ," Claire said confidently.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Chester complemented. "So in order to get good at dueling, I'm going to have you and Rowan duel each other."

Flinching, Claire murmured, "But I still feel bad about hitting her with the Tickling Charm."

"And I'm still recovering from the effects of it," Rowan confessed, holding her stomach.

Sighing, Chester responded, "Look, I know how you feel. But if either of you hope to pull off any duel successfully, then it is best to practice with each other rather than against an enemy."

Realizing Chester had a good point, Claire took out her wand and stood across from Rowan who revealed her wand in turn which was made from hornbeam wood and eleven inches in length. From there, Chester instructed them on the different Dueling Stances which were Aggressive Sneaky and Defensive. Then depending on which Stance the Dueler took, a matching spell would be used.

There was also the option of throwing an item at the opposing Dueler, though Chester strongly discouraged this, or using a potion to heal one's injuries. But since Rowan and Claire only practiced one spell together, they could only use _Rictusempra_ or throw random items. Though Claire won in the end, she felt bad seeing Rowan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Claire said nervously.

"I'll be fine," Rowan claimed. "I'm willing to suffer a few bruises for a solid dueling lesson."

"Now with that said, I want you two to use what I've taught you _responsibly_ and represent Ravenclaw in the best possible light," Chester said firmly. "Is that clear?"

After Claire and Rowan nodded, Chester smiled in approval and escorted them into the Great Hall for a well-deserved supper.

###

Several weeks passed and Merula's activity seemed minimal enough for Claire to not challenge her to a duel. So instead, she concentrated on her classes while also trying to figure out what her vision meant though Rowan was still reluctant to discuss it with her. Then one day, Claire noticed a commotion in the Clock Tower Courtyard during Free Period and walked over to it.

"You're an embarrassment to everyone here, Copper!" Merula said, pointing her wand at Ben who was leaning back. "And frankly, it makes me sick."

"Leave me alone, please," Ben pleaded.

Grumbling, Merula responded, "Filthy Mudbloods like you shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. Leave the magic to the _real_ witches and wizards, and go home already!"

Pushing her way through the crowd of students surrounding Ben and Merula, Claire came between them.

"Muggleborns have just as much of a right to be here as any Pure-Blooded witch or wizard, Merula!" Claire snapped. "Now if you intend to harm Ben, then you'll have to go through me."

"You never learn, do you, Krystal?" Merula frowned. "Why don't you be like your mad brother and just disappear?"

" _You're_ the one everyone wishes would disappear," Claire retorted.

"Make me, Krystal!"

Remembering her promise to Flitwick, Claire didn't reach for her wand. "I don't want to have to fight you, Merula. Just let Ben go and walk away."

"No one orders me around!" Raising her wand, Merula shouted, " _Flipendo_!"

Once again, Claire was knocked down to the ground while the other students including Rowan just watched.

"Come one, Krystal," Merula taunted. "Fight me!"

Then just as Merula raised her wand once more, Claire said, " _Expelliarmus_!"

This caused Merula's wand to fly from her hand, which shocked her and the other students.

"Great job, Claire!" Rowan cheered.

"Who taught you that spell?" Merula demanded, clenching her fist. "It's not fair!"

"Now apologize to Ben and stop bullying everyone in our year," Claire insisted as she got up.

"Never!" Merula snapped. "I shouldn't have to answer to you losers and Mudbloods! I'm the greatest witch in Hogwarts! I—

"Ahem."

Merula looked behind her and saw Snape standing there with Flitwick next to him.

"P-Professor Snape," Merula stammered, picking up her wand in the process.

"I suspect this is your fault, Miss Krystal," Snape guessed, glaring at Claire. "You are aware that dueling on school grounds is forbidden?"

"Yes, Professor," Claire answered, looking downward.

"Did you cast the first spell in the duel?" Flitwick asked, stepping forward.

"No, Merula did," Claire answered, and several students in the crowd nodded in agreement.

"Yet you used the Disarming Charm, which is an advanced dueling spell," Snape pointed out, and looked down at Flitwick. "I wonder who taught her that."

Flitwick made a guilty frown.

Snape then turned back to Claire and said, "When your classes are over, Miss Krystal, meet me at the West Towers so we can discuss your punishment. The same goes for you, Miss Snyde."

Then as Snape and Flitwick left, Merula gave Claire an angry frown before walking away.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: The Mysterious Corridor

Chapter 12: The Mysterious Corridor

On her way to the West Towers, Claire was approached by a girl about her age with a petite face fair skin blue eyes and long blonde hair that was tied into braids in the front. She wore a yellow-lined robe and a yellow-and-black striped tie, meaning she was a Hufflepuff student.

"Hello, Claire Krystal," the girl said politely.

Claire flinched. "How do you know my name?"

"Does that surprise you?" the girl asked.

"Well, you are Penny Haywood, the most popular girl in our year," Claire pointed out. "While I'm…not so popular."

"I would disagree," the girl known as Penny stated. "Everyone is talking about you, the hero who stood up to the tyranny of Merula Snyde. Not to mention the rumors about your brother…"

Unsure of whether to take that as a compliment or not, Claire said, "Did you want something?"

"Yes," Penny nodded. "I wanted to show my appreciation for what you did in terms of stopping Merula from bullying Ben."

"Someone had to do something about it," Claire responded.

"Agreed, though I hope Professor Snape doesn't punish you for your bravery."

Thinking about Snape made Claire frown.

"If there's anything I can do for you, Claire, please let me know," Penny offered. "I know a lot of the gossip that goes around Hogwarts, and I'm pretty good at Potions if I do say so myself."

"Sure thing," Claire answered, smiling a little. "Thanks, Penny."

"Anytime," Penny smiled back, and walked away.

###

To Claire's disappointment, Merula was already with Snape by the time she reached the West Towers. They both gave her dirty looks as she came into their midst.

"Now that Miss Krystal is here, we can properly discuss her punishment," Snape remarked.

"I'm not sure why I had to be here, since I did nothing wrong," Merula claimed.

"Several student witnesses said you cast the _first_ spell in the duel, Miss Snyde," Snape pointed out. "So you're not entirely innocent, either. But you, Miss Krystal, have fought in the school corridors, disrupted my class, and dueled on school grounds. Tell me why I should not expel you, which seems to be the most logical option at this point?"

Taking a deep breath, Claire said, "I was trying to stop Merula from bullying my friends, Professor Snape. Is that a crime?"

"No, but attacking a student with your wand is against school rules," Snape argued. "Therefore, twenty points will be taken from Ravenclaw."

"What?" Claire exclaimed. "That's so unfair!"

"At least you won't be getting expelled," Snape replied. "Since our Headmaster thinks expelling someone in this situation is _unfair_ , though I don't understand the reasoning behind it."

"Professor Snape!"

Behind Snape, a menacing looking man appeared wearing a grey overcoat with a balding head of long oily grey hair and a long face that looked unshaved.

"What is it, Mr. Filch?" Snape asked, turning to face the man.

"You must come quickly," the man called Filch said in a throaty growl. "It's about…the vaults."

Claire noticed Snape seemed to flinch before he turned his attention back to her and Merula.

"Get back to your Common Rooms," Snape ordered. "Now!"

Shaken by his voice, Claire was unable to move as Snape followed Filch down the hallway while Merula had an unsettling grin on her face.

"They must be talking about the Cursed Vaults," Merula said out loud, though to no one in particular. "This is too good of an opportunity to miss."

Then she quickly followed after Snape and Filch, leaving Claire behind.

 _Why is Merula so interested in the Cursed Vaults?_ Claire wondered. _I should probably follow her and see what's going on._

Further down the hallway, Snape and Filch went up a flight of stairs and into a corridor that was on the first landing behind a large wooden door. While Merula went in right after, Claire brought up the rear. Inside the dark corridor, Merula stood a little ways back from Snape and Filch who were conversing between themselves in front of another door while Claire snuck up behind her.

But Merula heard Claire's footsteps, despite how quiet they were, and whispered, " _What are you doing here?_ "

" _I should be asking you the same question,_ " Claire whispered back, and looked at Filch. " _Who's that man taking to Snape?_ "

Groaning softly, Merula responded, " _That's the caretaker, Mr. Filch. He tends to wander about the corridors and catch students who break any of the school rules along with his cat Mrs. Norris._ "

" _Are they talking about the Cursed Vaults?_ "

" _Maybe if you stopped talking, I would know._ "

Glaring at Merula, Claire closed her mouth and listened to Snape and Filch's conversation.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Snape asked Filch, who was holding a scrawny-looking cat with red eyes.

"Only Mrs. Norris and I saw the ice," Filch replied, stroking the cat with one hand.

"Then I shall inform Professor Dumbledore immediately," Snape replied. "It may have to do with the Krystal situation."

"Is it true the vaults have lots of treasure, prophecies, and artefacts in them?" Filch asked, with a curious gleam in his eye.

"You need not concern yourself with what's inside of them, Mr. Filch," Snape assured. "Just lock this door and keep it guarded."

" _What's the 'Krystal situation'?_ " Claire asked.

Merula shrugged. " _Who cares? Whatever's behind that door must have something to do with the Cursed Vaults._ "

" _So you believe the Cursed Vaults are real, yet you always went on about how my brother was mad_ ," Claire observed. " _How much do you really know about them?_ "

" _I shouldn't have to explain myself to an idiot, and especially not here,_ " replied Merula and she left the corridor.

It was then that Claire noticed Filch was putting the cat down and decided to follow Merula's example by leaving the corridor as well.

###

Later that evening in the Great Hall, Claire met up with Rowan and discussed what happened in the corridor over dinner.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure," Rowan remarked. "Though Snape taking twenty points from Ravenclaw doesn't sound great."

"But that's nothing compared to this 'Krystal situation' Snape was talking about," Claire said. "It probably has to do with my brother, and maybe the Cursed Vaults themselves. In either case, I need to get into that corridor."

"You mean _we_ need to get into that corridor," Rowan corrected. "Let's sneak in there after curfew, once everyone's asleep."

Despite some hesitation, Claire nodded in agreement.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13: Makeup Work

Chapter 13: Makeup Work

As the moonlight filtered in through the open windows of the castle, Claire and Rowan made their way quickly down the hallway in the West Towers and entered the upstairs corridor. They reached the door Snape and Filch were talking in front of, and it was here that Rowan frowned.

"What is it, Rowan?" Claire asked.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this," Rowan murmured. "If Snape told Filch to guard this door, then that means he'll be back soon. I've heard terrible stories about what Filch does to the students he catches, and I don't want to get in trouble."

"Then we'll take a quick look around and get out of here, before Filch shows up."

"Okay," Rowan nodded and pulled out her wand. " _Lumos_!"

Once Rowan's wand was illuminated, Claire decided to do the same to her wand. First they tried to open the door, and found it was locked. So they searched the walls and the nearby lanterns, but found nothing. Then they heard the sound of soft footsteps, and froze. Further down the corridor, the red-eyed cat Claire saw with Filch appeared.

"Oh, it's Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris," Rowan realized.

In response, the cat hissed at them before running away.

"She's probably going to get Filch," Claire guessed. "Let's go!"

Without hesitation, Rowan ran out of the corridor along with Claire.

###

The following morning, Chester motioned Claire over to him in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"You wanted to see me?" Claire assumed, approaching Chester who didn't seem very happy.

"I've heard you lost Ravenclaw twenty House Points," Chester said bitterly. "Is this true?"

Slumping her shoulders, Claire explained, "Merula was bullying Ben Copper in the courtyard, so I interceded. Then she attacked me, and—

"I get the picture," Chester interrupted. "Now, what do you plan to do about the House Points you've lost?"

"I'll…try to earn them back," Claire suggested. "And maybe more if I can."

"You'd better," Chester insisted. "Because of your actions, you're ruining our chances of winning the House Cup this year."

"What can I do to make up for it?"

"Attend your classes on time, and stay out of trouble," Chester advised. "Can you do that?"

"Yes."

After Chester left, Claire went to join Rowan who had gone ahead of her to the Great Hall.

###

As Claire entered the Charms classroom after breakfast, Professor Flitwick approached her.

"You are excused from today's lesson, Miss Krystal," Flitwick said to Claire, while Rowan went to her usual seat.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"The spell we are going to learn today is the Knockback Jinx," Flitwick stated. "It is sometimes used in dueling, and can hurt its victims. Because of what happened yesterday, I think it would be best not to teach you another dueling spell for now."

Gripping her spell book tightly, Claire nodded. "Very well, Professor. I understand."

Giving Claire a concerned look, Flitwick responded, "Your humble response leads me to believe you may have learned your lesson, Miss Krystal. So, take your seat."

Trying not to smile too much, Claire sat next to Rowan while Flitwick ascended the tower of books and started the lesson as normal. It turned out the Knockback Jinx was _Flipendo_ , the same spell Merula used on Claire. So it surprised Claire when Flitwick had her demonstrate the spell in front of the whole class. As she stood between the two rows of desks, she made a squiggly line in the air while annunciating the word and sent a chalkboard near the classroom entrance flying back causing it to fall down.

Flitwick gave Claire a scolding look, so she made a swish-and-flick motion with her wand while saying, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

This caused the fallen chalkboard to be lifted off the floor as Claire waved her wand to prop it back up again.

"Excellent use of the Levitation Charm, Miss Krystal," Flitwick commented. "And you've just created the perfect target for the other students to practice the Knockback Jinx on."

So one-by-one, the students made their way down to the classroom center and followed Claire's example by using the Knockback Jinx to knock the chalkboard down followed by the Levitation Charm to bring it back up. When it was Ben's turn, though, he hesitated to cast the spell at first until Claire encouraged him to. Instead of merely knocking the chalkboard down, Ben's _Flipendo_ actually caused it to break from the forceful impact of the spell.

Ben nervously glanced at Flitwick, who merely smiled. "Good job, everyone! Just remember to be careful when casting this spell, or you could get knocked back yourself."

While Ben stayed to help Flitwick clean up the mess, Claire and Rowan left for Potions.

"That was fantastic, Claire," Rowan congratulated. " _Flipendo_ will definitely come in handy if we encounter something in that corridor that wants to hurt us, and help us escape it if need be."

"I'm not sure if we'll get the chance to go into that corridor again," Claire said doubtfully. "I've heard Filch has been on the prowl more than usual lately, and Chester's giving me a hard time for losing all those House Points…"

"Just do what he says, and we'll work out a plan in the meantime," Rowan suggested. "It's not like the corridor's going away anytime soon."

###

In Potions, Claire approached Snape who immediately glared at her.

"Professor Snape," Claire said, trying to stay calm. "I just wanted to apologize, for dueling on the school grounds."

"The only thing I care less about than you is your apology," Snape responded. "Now sit down and behave yourself."

Hiding her frustration with a smile, Claire went back to her table where Merula leaned in.

" _Did you tell anyone about what Snape and Filch said in the corridor?_ " Merula asked quietly.

" _No,_ " Claire lied. " _I didn't._ "

Merula frowned. " _You're a terrible liar, Krystal. Fortunately, no one will believe you._ "

" _So why are you after the Cursed Vaults?_ " Claire pressed.

" _None of your business, that's why,_ " Merula retorted.

" _It is my business,_ " Claire insisted. " _Because my brother tried looking for them._ "

" _And he failed._ " Merula glanced over her shoulder and responded, " _Now let's stop talking before Snape hears us._ "

As if on queue, Snape made his way over to Claire's table forcing her and Merula to get back to work and not say anything more about the vaults. He gave them a stern look, before walking away. It was then that Claire noticed something about Merula's potion.

"What?" Merula said, noticing Claire's concerned stare.

"Professor Snape said to stir the potion seven times clockwise," Claire pointed out. "You've only stirred it five times."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Merula argued.

"In this instance, Miss Krystal is correct," Snape said, walking over to Claire's table once more. "Even someone as incompetent as her knows how to follow instructions, Miss Snyde. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, Professor," Claire said graciously.

While Merula gave Claire a mean look, Snape dismissed the class for the day.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14: A Plan and a Solution

Chapter 14: A Plan and a Solution

After Christmas Break, which only lasted two weeks, Claire returned to Hogwarts feeling refreshed and more prepared than ever.

"You seem more chipper than usual," Rowan observed after Claire met up with her in the Great Hall once their classes were done for the day. "Must be from earning all those House Points left and right."

"Well, it wasn't entirely my doing," Claire corrected. "I earned ten points in Potions for helping Merula, you helped me earn ten points in Flying by giving me those books on flight which I gave to Ben, and lots of First-Years have been helping me earn points in general as gratitude for me standing up to Merula."

"Seems you've become quite the hero around Hogwarts," Rowan smiled.

"I suppose," Claire shrugged. "But more importantly, I've come up with a plan for getting into that corridor."

"Excellent!" Rowan said. "Tell me all about it."

The two then sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started filling their plates with the food that was available.

" _First, we need to get past Mrs. Norris who's probably guarding the corridor as we speak,_ " Claire whispered to Rowan as they ate. " _So I figured giving her a Sleeping Draught might knock her out long enough for us to enter. Then, we need to get inside the locked door and I think the Unlocking Charm,_ Alohomora _, will let us do that. Afterwards, we'll see what's in there and if there's anything dangerous then we can use the Knockback Jinx_ Flipendo _to escape._ "

" _Sounds like a good plan,_ " Rowan acknowledged. " _But if you took the Sleeping Draught you made for Potions before Christmas Break, Snape will get suspicious…_ "

" _That's why I'm going to ask Penny Haywood to brew one instead,_ " replied Claire.

"Penny Haywood?" Rowan exclaimed loudly, causing some of the older Ravenclaws to stare at her. Giving them a sheepish grin, Rowan turned back to Claire and said, "But she's the most popular girl in our year."

"She offered to help me with anything I might need, and claims to be good in Potions," Claire explained. "So I'm willing to bet she'll make the best possible Sleeping Draught that will definitely work."

"What about Filch?"

"I decided to do some research on him, and know how to throw him off our trail. Also, we should probably bring someone else with us if we're going to pull this off successfully."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Ben."

Rowan flinched. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You saw what he did to that chalkboard in Charms when we learned _Flipendo_. Imagine how useful that could be to us."

"But he's…such a coward."

"I'm aware of that, but he must have some bravery in him. Otherwise, why would the Sorting Hat place him in Gryffindor?"

"Could say the same about why it placed you in Ravenclaw, given the irony of your brother being one its most notorious former students. But regardless, let me know when we should enact the plan."

Then the two finished their supper in silence, hoping no one overheard them.

###

The next day, Claire persuaded Penny to meet her in the Potions classroom during Free Period which she was happy to oblige.

"Usually people come to me for gossip, so it's nice to have someone recognize my potion skills for once," Penny said to Claire as they sat across from one another at Claire's usual table. "Now tell me, Claire, why do you want me to brew a Sleeping Draught for you?"

Hesitating, Claire explained, "There's...a locked room in an upstairs corridor that I'm trying to get into, but Filch has Mrs. Norris guarding it."

"So you're thinking of knocking Mrs. Norris out with the Sleeping Draught in order to get into the room," Penny concluding, smiling. "Sounds exciting! And don't worry, Claire. Your secret is safe with me."

Looking around the Potions room, Claire noticed something odd. "Why isn't Snape here?"

"He's gone to Dumbledore to campaign himself as a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, since the current one has gone missing," Penny answered.

"So that's why Defense Against the Dark Arts was cancelled today," Claire realized. "I feel like I didn't learn anything in that class."

"It probably has to do with the position supposedly being cursed, since every Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor before has never lasted longer than a year at Hogwarts," Penny elaborated. "And there's a good chance Snape is not going to get it."

###

Once Penny had finished brewing the Sleeping Draught, Claire thanked her and took it to the Ravenclaw dormitories for safe-keeping before attending Herbology and Transfiguration. Then Claire found Ben in the Great Hall and decided to sit across from him once most of the other Gryffindor students had left.

"Hey, Ben," Claire began. "How's the reading going?"

"Oh, fine," Ben answered. "Those books on flight you gave me were interesting to read, but the idea of it still scares me."

Frowning, Claire said, "So they didn't help you get used to the idea of flying?"

"Not really," Ben admitted guiltily.

"Maybe if you actually flew, you could—that's it!" Claire exclaimed. "Ben, meet me in the courtyard after dinner, okay?"

"For what?" Ben asked nervously.

"You'll see," Claire winked and went back to the Ravenclaw table to join Rowan.

Later that night Claire went into the Clock Tower Courtyard and found Ben waiting near the fountain, looking worried as always.

"So, Claire, can you please explain why you wanted to meet me out here?" Ben said.

"I'm going to make you fly so that the idea of flying doesn't scare you," Claire announced.

"Using the Levitation Charm?" When Claire nodded, Ben looked down at his feet. "Do you think it'll work? The _Standard Book of Spells_ doesn't say anything about being able to levitate a person with it."

"Then let's find out," Claire said, and told out a phial with a green-colored liquid in it. "And in case you get injured, I have a Wiggenweld Potion on hand."

"All right," Ben gulped. "Let's just get this over with."

"Very well." Waving her wand at Ben's feet, Claire annunciated, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

To Ben's surprise, he was lifted off the ground and hovered a few feet in the air.

"This is incredible," Ben remarked. "You really are gifted at Charms."

"So are you, Ben," Claire remarked, swinging her wand downward which caused him to land back down. "And speaking of which, I have a favor I'd like to ask you."

"It'd better not be anything dangerous," replied Ben.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Tricked

Chapter 15: Tricked

After some initial reluctance, Ben was persuaded by Claire to join her in the corridor with Rowan once they had finished their First-Year Exams. These consisted of several tests in many of their classes, with the content varying from written ones which included special quills with an Anti-Cheating Spell on them to physical ones that required active participation in the class. In Charms, for instance, Professor Flitwick had students undo several different locks using _Alohomora_ under a certain time limit and the student who undid the most got to leave early. Then in Potions, Snape forced the students to brew one potion of their choice in front of the whole class with points deducted for every mistake made. While Claire excelled at her Charms Exam and left earlier than everyone else, she barely got by on the Potions one.

As for Flying, Madam Hooch had the students mount their broomsticks and hover in the air for an extended amount of time. Because of Claire's use of the Levitation Charm on Ben, he was able to successfully pass the Exam without fainting. Then after Claire got done with her Herbology and Transfiguration Exams, since the Defense Against the Dark Arts one had been cancelled in wake of the Professor's absence, she made her way to the West Towers and was blocked by Mr. Filch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Filch demanded.

"Um, nowhere," Claire lied.

He gave her an odd look. "You're Jacob Krystal's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Your brother was one of the nastiest rule-breakers I had ever met," Filch said. "It was a shame he got expelled."

"Indeed."

"Mainly because I missed the chance to hang him from the ceiling by his wrists. Maybe I'll get another chance with you."

"I'm not like my brother, Mr. Filch," Claire insisted.

"Liar!" Filch snapped. "Mrs. Norris told me she saw two Ravenclaws lurking in the upstairs corridor near the locked door just before Christmas Break. I'm guessing one of them was you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Claire tried to walk past Filch, but he pinched her on the arm.

"You're not going anywhere," Filch growled.

Flinching from the surprising amount of strength in Filch's hand, Claire stepped back. "Do you know Peeves?"

"Course I know him," Filch said, letting go of Claire's arm. "That filthy little poltergeist gives me more trouble than every student in this school combined. Why d'you ask?"

"Because I overheard him saying he was planning to sabotage your office."

"How?"

"By setting off all the prank-related items you confiscated when you enter through the door. I just hope Mrs. Norris doesn't get hurt in the process."

"What makes you think he would do something like that?"

"Well, you know Peeves better than I."

Filch hesitated for a moment. "You'd better not be lying about this."

"Think what you want, but you can either take the chance that Peeves won't ruin your office and risk Norris getting hurt if I turn out to be right or you can stand guard in the office and stop Peeves before he does anything."

"If he hurts Mrs. Norris, and ruins my favorite chains, I'll never forgive him," Filch muttered and walked away.

Sighing, Claire waited until Filch was gone and turned around to see Rowan and Ben approaching her. Together, the three of them made their way into the upstairs corridor.

" _This is a lot scarier than I imagined,_ " Ben whispered. " _And I imagine a lot of terrifying things on a daily basis…_ "

Up ahead, Mrs. Norris was standing in front of the locked door licking herself.

" _I tricked Filch into heading back to his office, though I wouldn't be surprised if Snape shows up in his place,_ " Claire said quietly. " _So we need to give Mrs. Norris the Sleeping Draught now and get into that door as soon as possible._ "

Claire then reached into her robe and pulled out a phial with light purple liquid and gave it to Rowan who looked confused. " _This potion's a lot lighter in color than a typical Sleeping Draught should be._ "

" _That's because I mixed it with milk, so Mrs. Norris will drink it more readily,_ " Claire explained.

Nodding in approval, Rowan crept over to the locked door. Kneeling behind a nearby bench, she pulled the stopper out from the phial and poured the purple liquid onto the ground. Mrs. Norris' ears twitched and she walked over to the puddle of liquid. She sniffed it briefly, and started licking the liquid up while Rowan watched without moving a muscle. After some time had passed, Mrs. Norris' eyes suddenly rolled back and she plopped down on her side. As loud snoring noises followed, Rowan stood up and motioned Ben and Claire over.

"She's out like a light," Rowan observed, watching the sleeping cat. "Maybe if being a witch doesn't work out, Claire, you should consider burglary."

"Very funny," Claire remarked sarcastically. "Now let's get into the locked door."

While Ben and Rowan stood back, Claire made a circular motion with her wand followed by a downward slash while saying, ' _Alohomora_ '. As soon as a _click_ was heard, someone shouted ' _Flipendo_!' causing Claire Rowan and Ben to get knocked to the ground. When Claire looked up, she saw Merula standing near the corridor entrance.

"You shouldn't have put a spineless Mudblood on guard duty," Merula sneered walking up to Claire. "After all this time of pondering how to get past the cat and unlock the door, I realized the best strategy would be to follow you and have you do those things for me. Now I can enter the Cursed Vault that undoubtedly lies on the other side of this door without any interference."

Merula then walked past Claire and the others before opening the door and closing it behind her. Immediately, Claire got up helping Ben and Rowan to their feet in the process.

"Are you okay?" She asked them both.

"Yeah," Rowan flinched, rubbing the back of her head. "But now I hate Merula more than ever."

"I've never felt this much pain since Merula made me trip with the Leg-Locker Curse," Ben responded. "But I'll survive."

"What should we do, Claire?" Rowan asked.

"We need to stop Merula," Claire said firmly. "If what she says is true, I can't let her enter the Cursed Vaults and ruin my chances of finding Jacob."

"I agree with you," Rowan concurred. "Plus, the thought of her grabbing whatever's in there is even more scary…especially if it's a powerful Artefact or something like that."

"While I'm not too fond of going inside, I'd rather not be alone in this corridor," Ben chimed.

"Fine, then let's go," Claire nodded, and opened the door.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16: The Cursed Ice

Chapter 16: The Cursed Ice

Upon opening the door, Claire Rowan and Ben gasped as they saw an entire room that was covered in ice. In front of them, Merula stood motionless with ice covering her feet and legs.

"This is too good," Rowan chuckled. "You should see the look on your face, Merula."

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"Th-The ice j-just started s-spreading o-over my f-feet, as s-soon as I e-entered," Merula said, shivering as she struggled. "It's c-covering the d-door!"

Looking back, Claire's eyes widened as she saw the ice that was encasing the walls spread across the door they had just entered through.

"The lock's frozen shut," Claire observed, seeing ice cover the door handle.

"Claire! Help!" Rowan shouted.

At that moment, Rowan and Ben's feet were covered in ice and it was starting to make its way up their legs.

"Hold on, you guys!" Claire took out her wand and shouted, " _Flipendo_!"

Casting the jinx at Rowan's feet, the ice immediately broke which freed Rowan. Then Claire did the same thing to Ben, which released him from the ice as well.

"Thanks, Claire," Ben murmured. "I thought I was going to freeze to death."

"N-No one c-cares about y-you," Merula stammered. "S-Save m-m-me…"

Rowan and Ben looked at Claire, who clenched her wand tightly.

"Everyone stand back," Claire ordered and stared at Merula. "This is going to hurt."

"W-What are you g-g-going t-to do?" Merula demanded.

" _Flipendo_!" With her wand, Claire sent a powerful shockwave which not only broke the ice encasing Merula's feet and legs but it also knocked her down to the ground.

"Ow…" Merula groaned.

"How does it feel to be down there for a change?" Rowan taunted.

Merula glared at Rowan, and got up.

"We need to get out of here," Claire reminded everyone. "Let's cast _Flipendo_ on the door."

While Merula and Ben watched, Rowan and Claire took turns casting the Knockback Jinx on the ice that covered the door. Yet no matter how many times the ice was destroyed, it always grew back. Irritated with the lack of progress, Merula cast her own _Flipendo_ which broke the ice on the door.

"The door's still shut," Rowan noticed, seeing ice along the edges and then noticed it was making its way to the bottom of the door. "And the ice is spreading again."

"It's hopeless," Ben whimpered. "We're all doomed."

"No, Ben," Claire proclaimed. "You can use the Knockback Jinx too. Rowan and I saw how you decimated that chalkboard in Charms when we first learned it, so destroying this ice should be no problem."

Ben lifted his wand, which was made of applewood and nine inches in length, but stopped midway. "I can't cast it. I'm too scared."

"Useless Mudblood," Merula grumbled, causing Rowan to glare at her.

"Don't make me cast _Rictusempra_ on you," Rowan threatened.

"The Tickling Charm?" Merula made a sharp laugh. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Enough!" Claire snapped, and looked at Ben. "Please try. For your friends…"

Ben hesitated, and then he nodded. Turning to face the door, he waved his wand and hollered, " _FLIPENDO_!"

This caused the ice all around the door to shatter, including the bottom.

"Great job, Ben!" Claire cheered. "You did it!"

"You're right," Ben said, smiling.

"Wait," Claire paused, and noticed some strange letters next to the door. "What's that?"

"It looks like some sort of code," Rowan guessed. "Someone must've written a message in this room at some point."

"Did you write it?" Claire asked Merula.

Merula scuffed. "Why would I write something I can't understand?"

"If only I had something to write this down on," Claire wished.

"Not to worry," Rowan assured. "I have it memorized."

The four then left the room and wound up back in the corridor, though Mrs. Norris was gone.

"I should've known better than to follow you idiots," Merula remarked. "From now on, I'm going to find the Cursed Vaults by myself!"

Then Merula stormed off, leaving Claire and the others dumbfounded.

"So that wasn't a Cursed Vault?" Claire looked back at the door with a confused look.

"I guess not, judging by Merula's reaction," Rowan figured. "Though the ice does appear to be cursed, so maybe it's protecting a vault…or it escaped from one. In either case, that vision you had must be some sort of prophecy."

"If that's the case, we should try to decipher those letters," Claire suggested. "They might hold a clue to where the Cursed Vaults are, or at least the one where the ice might be spreading from."

"Those were runes, actually," Rowan corrected. "And you do have a good point. If we can figure out where the ice is coming from, we can stop it from encasing all of Hogwarts."

Claire nodded in agreement, and then she Rowan and Ben left the corridor heading back to their respective Common Rooms.

###

That night in the Great Hall, Claire was about to head over to Rowan when Chester motioned her to the side.

"What is it, Chester?" Claire asked, though his face was stern.

"I warned you word travels fast in Hogwarts, Claire," Chester said. "Is it true you entered a forbidden corridor with Rowan, Ben Copper, and Merula Snyde?"

"Yes," Claire answered, after some hesitation. "I thought the corridor had something to do with the Cursed Vaults, and possibly lead me to my brother. So I made a plan with Rowan and Ben accompanying me, then Merula showed up following her own agenda which happened to intercede with mine in relation to what was in the corridor."

Sighing, Chester responded, "I understand why you did all this, Claire, but you're also representing Ravenclaw in the process. And because of that, Professor Dumbledore has requested to see you later this evening."

Shocked, Claire said, "Why?"

"I'm sure it has to do with whatever happened in that corridor," Chester figured. "Good luck, Claire, you're going to need it."

Then Chester walked away, leaving Claire in a nervous state.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17: Awards and Future Plans

Chapter 17: Awards and Future Plans

On her way to the Clock Tower Courtyard where Dumbledore planned to meet her, Claire was interceded by Rowan.

"What is it?" Claire asked irritably. "I have an appointment with Dumbledore, and I'm more than likely going to get punished for what happened in the corridor."

"About that code we found in the room," Rowan said nervously. "I found an old book on ciphers, and I think I've deciphered the message."

"Really?" Claire blinked. "What does it say?"

"'The Ice Knight stands guard past the Vanished Stairs,'" Rowan recited.

"That's odd," Claire remarked. "There was a knight and stairs in my vision."

"Then that means the ice we found in that room must be connected to the Cursed Vaults," Rowan guessed. "I'll do some reading over the summer and see what I can find about Ice Knights and Vanished Stairs, then tell you my findings once we enter our Second-Year."

"If I get into Second-Year," Claire sighed. "I'm probably going to be expelled by Dumbledore."

"I hope not," Rowan wished. "Because I'd really like to solve this mystery with you, Claire."

Claire made a half-hearted smile and walked past Rowan. In the courtyard, Claire saw Dumbledore looking up at the night sky and couldn't believe he was really there. As she walked up to him, he looked down at her with an indifferent face.

"Thank you for coming, Claire Krystal," Dumbledore said slowly, and looked back up. "It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is?" Claire followed Dumbledore's gaze and saw the stars shining brightly above.

"The quiet night, the crisp air—it truly puts your troubles in perspective," Dumbledore murmured out loud. "I often come here when I need to make an important decision."

"My Prefect said you wanted to see me," Claire explained. "Though he didn't specify why. I assume it's about all the trouble I've caused, and the corridor with the cursed ice."

In response, Dumbledore gave Claire a firm look. "You are expecting a lecture from me, though I sense you really want to ask me about something."

Pausing, Claire said, "There was…a vision I had, Professor Dumbledore. It showed many things, such as a headless knight, misty stairs, and ice covering all of Hogwarts. There was even a voice that sounded like my brother Jacob. I'm not sure what it meant, since I've never had visions before until now."

"Perhaps it is an untapped gift in Divination," Dumbledore suggested. "Or maybe someone was reaching out to you in your mind."

"Which do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, since I didn't see the vision myself."

"But I thought you knew a lot, being one of the greatest sorcerers in the world and all."

"We can't know everything, Claire, and I suspect you will understand more in the years to come at Hogwarts."

"So I'm not getting expelled?" Claire tried to hide her surprise, but failed.

"You have made many mistakes," Dumbledore stated. "But you've also showed bravery, compassion, and resourcefulness. Because of these traits, you show great promise. So I shall award Ravenclaw House one hundred points."

"Wow," Claire blushed. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Be mindful of your impact on others in the future," Dumbledore advised. "After all, it is not our abilities that show who we truly are but our choices."

"Can we talk more about my brother, and the Cursed Vaults?"

"Perhaps next year, if the opportunity arises. In the meantime, enjoy your summer, Claire."

###

The following evening, all the students and teachers of Hogwarts gathered for a final Feast before the summer holiday began. As everyone got settled, Dumbledore stepped up to an owl-shaped podium that had been placed in front of the teachers' table which also had candles on top of it.

"Another year has come and gone at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, silencing the students. "Much has been learned this year, and I have learned much from you. But, before we begin the Feast, there is a House Cup to award. In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 238 points."

A series of claps followed, though Ben and the other Gryffindors didn't look too happy.

"In third place, Hufflepuff, with 245 points," Dumbledore said, followed by claps as Penny politely smiled with the other Hufflepuffs.

"For second place, Slytherin, with 246 points," added Dumbledore, while modest claps followed as Merula and the other Slytherins frowned.

"And, with 340 points, Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore announced proudly.

A series of triumphant cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table, with Claire and Rowan being among them.

Up above, the banners changed to all be Ravenclaw's.

"Congratulations, Ravenclaw, the winner of this year's House Cup," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, enjoy the Feast and your summer holidays."

"We did it, Claire!" Rowan cheered. "We've won!"

Claire smiled and glanced at Chester, who gave her a dubious look before toasting at her with his goblet. Even the Third-Year Ravenclaw student who insulted Claire on her first day at Hogwarts came over and shook Claire's hand, which surprised her but she gladly accepted it. There was even a boy in her year who wore a purple scarf that gave Claire a friendly pat on the back.

###

As the sun rose over the Black Lake the next morning, Claire and the other students were boarding the Hogwarts Express to head back to London. After making sure Eban was tucked safely into the luggage compartment, she went to join Rowan Ben and Penny in the compartment they decided to share together. Then just as Claire got in, she looked back and saw Hagrid standing a few feet away. With all her strength, she waved to him hoping he would notice. Fortunately, he did and waved back just as the train started to pull away. From there on, the train-ride was pleasant as the four talked about their year and what their plans were for the summer. As they arrived at King's Cross station, though, they parted ways and Claire soon found her parents who were happy to see her again once more.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18: Vanishings

Chapter 18: Vanishings

As the summer holiday passed, Claire eagerly waited to return to Hogwarts. Eban was anxious too, as Claire's parents had restricted when she could fly fearing that the Muggle neighbors might get suspicious if they saw an owl flying in and out of their house. In the meantime, Penny kept in touch through letters and an occasional letter came from Ben in the regular post instead of being delivered by an owl. However, no word came from Rowan. Then when Claire left for Hogwarts, none of her friends joined her in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express which made the trip worse. It was only in the Great Hall that Claire found Rowan at the Ravenclaw table and walked over to her.

"Hello, Claire," Rowan smirked. "Had a nice summer?"

"Not really," Claire admitted. "I spent most of it worrying, since I didn't get any letters from you and thought something might've happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rowan apologized. "I just got so caught up in reading about that stuff related to the message that I completely forgot to give you updates on my progress."

"What did you find?" Claire asked.

"Well, there wasn't anything about Ice Knights in the books I read," Rowan said, looking thoughtful. "But I found descriptions of stairs in Hogwarts that no longer seem to exist."

"That's amazing, Rowan," Claire commented. "Maybe one of them leads to a Cursed Vault, and then I might be able to find my brother."

"Now don't get your hopes up just yet," Rowan frowned. "There are one hundred and forty-two known staircases in the entire Hogwarts Castle. We'll have to search those if we hope to find traces of the ones that are missing, and that'll take forever between the two of us."

"Then let's ask Penny and Ben to help, which will make the search go faster," Claire suggested.

"Good idea," Rowan agreed. "We'll talk to them after Dumbledore finishes his speech."

After the Great Hall doors opened, the Sorting Ceremony commenced. Once it was over, Dumbledore stepped up to the owl-shaped podium and raised his hands.

"First-Years and returning students," Dumbledore stated. "I would like to remind you all that it is important to focus on your studies, make time with your friends, as well as stay safe when navigating the school itself. If you see anything that is unusual, even by Hogwarts' standards, do not hesitate to tell a Professor. Every year is an interesting one at Hogwarts, but something tells me that a few surprises await us in the months to come. But for now, let us enjoy the Feast!"

###

When supper was nearly over, Penny made her way over to Claire and Rowan.

"Welcome back, Hero of Hogwarts," Penny said, smiling at Claire. "I can't wait to hear what you'll get up to this year."

"Um, thanks," Claire responded, and glanced at the Gryffindor table. "Have you seen Ben? I was hoping you and him could help me and Rowan look for some stairs that are apparently hidden somewhere in this castle."

Penny's brow furrowed. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since we stepped off the Hogwarts Express earlier this evening."

"That's odd," Claire remarked.

"I hope he's all right," Penny frowned. "Especially after what you told me about the cursed ice."

"I'll ask around and see if anyone knows where he is," Claire offered and got up from the Ravenclaw table.

To her surprise, no one could give a definite answer regarding Ben's whereabouts. While Hagrid claimed he had seen Ben near the Forbidden Forest, an area that students weren't allowed to enter, the Herbology teacher Professor Sprout said he usually hung out in the Kitchens.

"Any word?" Penny asked once Claire returned.

"Nothing too certain," replied Claire.

"There has to be someone who can help us find him," Penny hoped.

Claire then looked back at the Gryffindor table and saw a dark-skinned girl who looked older with short brown hair tied back into a ponytail. "Maybe I'll try talking to Angelica Cole. After all, she is his Prefect."

###

The following morning, Claire and Rowan attended Charms class once more though it was strange not seeing Ben there. Nevertheless, Professor Flitwick taught the class normally despite the occasional shivering from some students due to an unusual drop in the room's temperature. He even praised Claire for her effective demonstration of the Engorgement Charm _Engorgio_ , which was a Counter-Charm to the Shrinking Charm that they would be learning later much like how they learned _Nox_ , the Counter-Charm to _Lumos_ , towards the end of the previous year. Then as Claire made her way to the Transfiguration classroom after that, she was stopped by Merula.

"You look worried, Krystal," Merula noted in a snide tone.

"What do you want?" Claire asked irritably.

"I wanted to see if you're having luck finding that Mudblood friend of yours," Merula replied.

"Did you do something to Ben?" Claire demanded, clenching her fist.

"Not at all," Merula claimed. "But maybe he's exactly where he should be."

"You're not making any sense."

"There are a lot of things going on at this school that you don't understand, Krystal, and trying to uncover them might get you killed."

"Are you talking about the Cursed Vaults? Do you think Ben went looking for them?"

"Try answering those questions yourself, unless you die first."

Groaning, Claire unclenched her fist and turned towards the nearby stairs. "If you're not going to help, Merula, then stay away from me."

"As you wish," Merula nodded, clutching something in her hand. "But don't say I didn't warn you, Krystal."

Briefly, Claire glanced at the thing Merula was holding which looked like a shard of ice. Confused, she resumed ascending the stairs. In the Transfiguration classroom, which was a wide room with several horizontal desks facing two chalkboards, Professor McGonagall stood behind a desk glancing at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students that filtered in.

"May I have your attention, please?" McGonagall ordered, causing some the stragglers including Claire to sit down in their respective seats quickly. "I would like to welcome you to the first Transfiguration class of your second year."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19: The Hidden Message

Chapter 19: The Hidden Message

"As you are well aware of by now," McGonagall began, as all the students stared at her attentively. "Transfiguration is one of the most difficult types of magic to learn, and so mistakes are bound to happen."

On McGonagall's desk, a strange-looking cauldron stood that was covered in fur and had a tail that seemed to wiggle constantly.

"Take this cat, for example," McGonagall said, pointing her wand at the thing on her desk. "It was supposed to be turned into a cauldron, but instead it became this sorry mess. Fortunately, there is a spell that can undo most Transfigurations. _Reparifarge_!"

Waving her wand at the poor creature, McGonagall was able to change it back into a grey cat with gold-colored eyes. Shaking its head in confusion, the cat meowed at the students who applauded in turn.

"There are several specimens like this I have collected from last year that I want you to try and fix using _Reparifarge_ ," McGonagall stated, summoning several similar-looking creatures that were partially Transfigured onto the students' desks. "But first, a demonstration for the class is in order. Miss Krystal?"

Claire flinched, looking up from her notebook. "Y-Yes, Professor?"

"Cast _Reparifarge_ on the specimen before you," McGonagall instructed, nodding at the cauldron on Claire's desk which was covered in orange fur and purring.

"Very well," Claire acknowledged, and reluctantly made a dipping motion with her wand while saying, " _Reparifarge_!"

This caused the cauldron to turn into an orange tabby cat with yellow eyes which stared at her indifferently before proceeding to lick itself.

"Your skills in Transfiguration belie your age, Miss Krystal," McGonagall commented. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Claire smiled.

"And I would like to see you after class for a private discussion," McGonagall added, and turned her attention to the other students. "Everyone else, please follow Miss Krystal's example when casting _Reparifarge_ on your specimens."

###

Once everyone had left, Claire approached McGonagall trying to hide her nervous look.

"Since you are one of my best students so far, Miss Krystal, how would you like to attend Advanced Transfiguration lessons taught privately by me?" McGonagall offered.

Hesitating, Claire nodded. "It would be an honor to learn from you."

McGonagall smiled. "Then expect an owl from me when we're ready to start."

Claire beamed back and then left the classroom. Through one of the open windows, Eban flew at Claire and dropped a note in her hand before flying away. On it, a message was written from Angelica Cole telling Claire to meet her near the Clock Tower Courtyard immediately. Without hesitating, Claire made her way there and found the same dark-skinned girl she saw the night before wearing the Gryffindor robes but also a Prefect badge standing in the archway near the courtyard itself.

"Thanks for coming," Angelica said as Claire approached her. "I wanted to talk to you about Ben. His absence has been noted by several people, and frankly I'm worried about him. After all, it is my duty as Gryffindor Prefect to make sure all the students are safe."

"Of course," Claire agreed. "I'll try to help you in any way I can."

"Did you see him on the Hogwarts Express?" Angelica asked.

"No," Claire shook her head. "But Penny did, and she told me he was seemingly fine."

"Has he been acting strangely, at least around you?"

"Not really, unless you want to count his constant fear of everything an odd behavior."

"Perhaps his encounter with the cursed ice has something to do with his disappearance."

Claire flinched. "How did you know about that?"

"Gossip travels faster at Hogwarts than an Owl Post, so the truth always comes out at some point," Angelica explained. "So with that said, did you find anything in the room with the cursed ice that might indicate a potential threat beyond the room itself?"

After a pause, Claire said, "There was a message in that room which said, 'The Ice Knight stands guard past the Vanished Stairs.'"

Angelica looked confused. "That doesn't really help us in terms of finding Ben. Perhaps we should look in his usual hiding places for clues to his current whereabouts."

"Rowan told me he hid in the Artefact Room a lot last year when Merula was bullying him," Claire said. "So I'll look there first."

"Keep me updated on what you find," Angelica encouraged. "If not, I'll send an owl your way."

###

Once classes were done for the day, Claire met Rowan in the Artefact Room though neither of them were too happy to be there.

"Are you sure we should be in here, especially after what happened last year with the vision?" Rowan questioned nervously.

"If I have any chance of finding Ben, I must be brave," Claire insisted. "Besides, I'm sure we'll encounter worse things than visions if we manage to get into the Cursed Vaults."

"True," Rowan nodded. "Guess we should start looking around, then."

So the two looked around the cabinets and shelves, though Claire noticed that one cabinet appeared to be locked.

" _Alohomora_!" Claire annunciated as she waved her wand.

Immediately, the cabinet door unlocked and Claire found a written note inside. She showed it to Rowan, whose brow furrowed.

"Do you think this belonged to Ben?" Rowan wondered.

"It has to," Claire proclaimed. "Only him and the two of us have been to this place before in recent history."

"But it's written in code, though not quite like the message on the wall in the ice room."

"Can you decipher it?"

"I think so, but it'll take some time."

###

A few days later, Claire met with Rowan in the Ravenclaw Common Room just as they were about to turn in for the night and she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked. "Were you unable to translate the note?"

"No, I did," Rowan answered. "But it's the translation that bothers me, so I checked it four times to be sure."

"And?"

"It's the same message: 'Your next instructions have been Transfigured into a Black Quill and hidden inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Failure to follow these instructions will result in severe punishment—R.'"

"Who is R?" Claire wondered.

"I'm not sure," Rowan admitted. "The only people I can think of are Felix Rosier, the Slytherin Prefect, Rubeus Hagrid and Argus Filch but I can't imagine them writing something like this."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20: A Growing Problem

Chapter 20: A Growing Problem

Taking the translated note from Rowan, Claire read it over several times.

"Well, in either case, if the message was intended for Ben then we must find that quill to figure out where he went," replied Claire after she finished reading. "And if the quill is Transfigured, then I can use _Reparifarge_ to undo it."

"The bigger question is how we're going to get into the Gryffindor Common Room, where the quill is supposedly hidden," Rowan pointed out. "After all, students aren't allowed to enter the Common Room of another House other than their own."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Claire insisted.

"We should be careful, Claire," Rowan said worriedly. "Whoever wrote this note sounds pretty threatening to me."

###

A month later, Quidditch season was underway which Claire didn't really care for even last year when her House's team managed to beat Slytherin's. So Claire concentrated on her studies and helping Angelica look for Ben, though she didn't mention the note thinking that R might find out and hurt someone in retaliation. Then one evening in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Rowan came over to Claire looking more giddier than usual.

"I think I've got it," Rowan said excitedly. "When I was trying to come up with a plan for how to get into the Gryffindor Common Room, my mind kept hitting a wall until I remembered the Shrinking and Engorgement Charms!"

"Okay," Claire responded nervously.

"And I remembered there's a big Quidditch match coming up between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," added Rowan. "So that means everyone will be at the game, except for us."

"I'm not sure I follow," Claire admitted.

"While the Gryffindors are attending the match, you'll shrink down sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room and enlarge yourself once you are inside," Rowan explained. "Then, you'll find the Black Quill, undo the Transfiguration on it, and leave! Isn't it brilliant?"

"Honestly, it sounds complicated, dangerous, and quite mad," Claire said wearily. "Are there any alternatives?"

"Well, I did consider dressing like someone from Gryffindor and sneaking in," Rowan elaborated. "I even considered brewing the Polyjuice Potion to appear exactly like a Gryffindor student, but it takes a month to make. Plus, Ben might not live for that long."

Claire wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll research the spells to make sure they are safe to use on a person," Rowan assured. "Plus, I'll be with you to keep watch. Trust me, Claire, this plan will work."

"I sure hope so," replied Claire.

"But there is one more thing we should be considerate of," Rowan said. "Angelica Cole is smart. She might suspect that Ravenclaw will try to sabotage the Gryffindor Common Room entrance during the Quidditch match, and if she catches us in the act of sneaking in we'll be in trouble."

"Not to worry," Claire stated firmly. "I will find a way to distract her. She trusts me enough."

###

The next day in Charms, Claire walked over to Professor Flitwick.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Professor, but we're learning the Shrinking Charm today, right?"

"Yes," Flitwick nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I had a few questions about it," Claire said nervously. "Such as if it can be used on a person, for instance?"

"It is very unorthodox to use the Shrinking Charm in that manner, Miss Krystal," Flitwick said firmly. "You're not planning to break any school rules again, are you?"

"If it'll help me find Ben, then yes," Claire answered.

Sighing, Flitwick stated, "I understand your concern for him, Miss Krystal, but Professor Dumbledore is well aware of the situation. So if I were you, I would let him handle it and not use the Shrinking Charm on yourself for any reason. With that said, please take your seat."

Reluctantly, Claire went over to her usual seat with Rowan as Flitwick began the lesson.

"While the Shrinking Charm _Reducio_ can decrease the size of its target, as opposed to _Engorgio_ which increases the target's size, it should never be used on oneself," Flitwick said, glancing at Claire as he spoke.

###

On the day the match was set to happen, Claire made her way towards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room when she saw Angelica.

"Hey, Angelica," Claire greeted, trying to sound polite. "I wanted to wish you good luck in today's Quidditch match."

"Thank you," Angelica nodded, and her eyebrow arched up. "Though I've never known a Ravenclaw to be so humble, especially in a match involving their own House."

"Ravenclaw's more than capable of winning on their own merit," Claire insisted. "And that's why it pains me to know that members of my own House are plotting something against Gryffindor as we speak."

This made Angelica frown. "You had better not be trying to trick me, Claire, because I don't have the patience for anyone who wastes my time or threatens my House."

"No, I'm not lying," Claire said. "This is just something I've heard, so I can't confirm whether it's true or not. Sorry if it seemed like I was wasting your time."

"It's all right," Angelica responded. "But I appreciate your honesty."

Then Angelica left, allowing Claire to breathe more easily.

Once Rowan showed up, she asked, "Did you take care of Angelica?"

"I think so," Claire nodded. "Now all we have to do is wait for the door to open."

Several minutes later, two Gryffindors emerged from behind the Fat Lady painting which swung open chanting the Gryffindor rally.

" _Quick!_ " Rowan urged. " _Cast_ Reducio _now, before the door closes._ "

" _Right,_ " Claire whispered as she took out her wand and pointed it at herself while making a downward zigzag motion. " _Reducio_!"

A bright yellow dust surrounded Claire as she felt her body grow increasingly small till she was the size of an insect. Her wand also shrunk, and it seemed like everything around her was a lot bigger now including Rowan who stood like a giant.

"Wow, I can't believe it actually worked," Rowan remarked, her voice sounding louder from where Claire stood. "Now get going."

Claire nodded, and ran as fast as she could to the open doorway. Just as the portrait was about to snap shut, Claire leaped into the entryway and tumbled onto the wooden floor.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21: Trapped and Found

Chapter 21: Trapped and Found

Getting up from the wooden floor, Claire walked forward and found herself in a room that was covered in medieval tapestries with comfy-looking chairs and a roaring fireplace.

"This is incredible," Claire remarked. "I had no idea the Gryffindor Common Room had such interesting tapestry."

Claire looked around once more, and then she pointed her wand at herself and did a reverse zigzag movement with it.

" _Engorgio_!" Claire annunciated.

In a split second, her body grew back to its normal size though she did wobble a little.

"Thank goodness that worked out," Claire muttered to herself. "Now to find that Black Quill and get out of here."

After searching the room for several minutes, she found a collection of quills that were stacked on a nearby desk. Looking carefully, Claire eventually found a black one.

"This must be it," Claire figured, tucking the Black Quill into her robe.

Then Claire left through the front entrance by pushing the door outward. She found Rowan nearby, and the two were about to leave when they were approached by Angelica and another familiar face.

"Professor McGonagall!" Claire exclaimed, freezing mid-walk.

"I was going to warn you, Claire, but McGonagall's stern stare threw me off-guard," Rowan said.

"That's enough, Miss Khanna," McGonagall stated firmly. "Angelica was on her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, believing there would be foul-play from Ravenclaw, when she noticed Rowan standing near the entrance. Thinking this was odd, she came directly to me, the Head of her House. And now that we've seen you emerging from the Gryffindor Common Room, Miss Krystal, would you care to explain yourself?"

Unable to stare at McGonagall directly, Claire cast her eyes downward. "I was trying to look for Ben Copper, who's a friend of mine and a Gryffindor."

McGonagall's eyebrow arched. "If that were the case, then why did you need to sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room to find him?"

"Because I thought he might be hiding in there," replied Claire, telling a white lie.

"And I assume you didn't find any traces of his presence?"

"No."

McGonagall paused for a moment before saying, "Very well, then. Be on your way."

Angelica flinched and looked up at McGonagall. "You're not going to take away House Points from her?"

"While Miss Krystal's actions were undoubtedly based on an ill-advised decision, she showed great courage in trying to search for her friend," McGonagall elaborated and turned back to Claire. "And I know she will not try to enter another House's Common Room again. Do I assume correctly?"

"Yes, Professor," Claire muttered.

###

Back in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Rowan pulled Claire aside to a desk near one of the arched windows.

"Hey, Claire," Rowan began. "Are feeling any residual effects from using the Shrinking and Engorgement Charms on yourself?"

"Not really," Claire responded. "Though I do have a newfound appreciation for insects now."

"That's…better than I expected. I just hope we didn't do all this for naught. You have the Black Quill, right?"

"Of course." Claire took the Black Quill from her robe and placed it on the desk. Then she held up her wand and waved it while saying, " _Reparifarge_!"

Immediately, the Black Quill transformed into a scroll.

Picking it up, Claire recited, "'Proceed to the farthest corridor at the East end of the fifth floor. Transfigure this scroll back into a Black Quill, and return it to the Gryffindor Common Room. Failure to follow these instructions will result in severe punishment—R.'"

"Maybe that's what happened to Ben," Rowan murmured out loud. "He failed to follow the instructions on these messages and got 'severely punished,' whatever that means."

"Any idea what's in the corridor described here?" Claire wondered.

"Not a clue," replied Rowan. "No one ever goes there for some reason. But I wonder why R wanted Ben to return the Black Quill to his Common Room."

"I bet he wasn't the only one getting instructions from R," Claire guessed. "Right before my first Transfiguration class this year, Merula gave me an ominous warning and was holding something that looked like ice."

Rowan looked downward. "Do you really think we should explore the corridor?"

"Absolutely," Claire nodded. "If we have any hope of finding Ben, then we must."

"What about Professor Dumbledore's speech, where he said we should alert a teacher if we see something out of the ordinary?"

"I'll ask Penny to do that, while we head for the corridor tomorrow night."

###

After telling Penny about the Black Quill, she headed off for Dumbledore's office while Claire and Rowan made their way to the fifth floor. Heading east, the two found themselves in a long corridor with stain-glass windows on one side and brimstone walls on the other. But what surprised them more was that the corridor contained several blocks of ice including a frozen Ben inside one of them. Close to him were Professor McGonagall and Snape, who were too busy looking at Ben to notice Rowan and Claire.

While the two girls hid behind one of the blocks of ice, Ben whimpered, "I-I'm so c-c-cold…"

"Obviously," Snape remarked sarcastically.

McGonagall briefly glared at Snape before raising her wand and saying, " _Flipendo_!"

To everyone's surprise, nothing happened.

"That's very odd," McGonagall noted. "The Knockback Jinx always shattered the cursed ice before, but now it seems to have become impervious."

"Perhaps I should cast _Incendio_ ," Snape suggested. "If it has the same composition as regular ice, then it'll surely melt away."

"Then there's a good chance you might burn the boy's flesh along with it," McGonagall pointed out, looking nervous.

"I never said he would survive," replied Snape.

Gritting her teeth, McGonagall said, "Someone must have tampered with the Cursed Vaults, since the ice is continuing to spread throughout Hogwarts."

"If only our Headmaster weren't away from Hogwarts at the moment, looking for answers somewhere else," Snape grumbled.

"We don't need Dumbledore to free Mr. Copper," McGonagall insisted. "Now, Severus, we shall cast _Incendio_ together and target the ice that is farthest from the boy's body."

"Fine," Snape said and took out his wand.

Then together, the two Professors shouted, " _Incendio_!"

In a matter of seconds, the ice melted and Ben was freed. At the same time, Rowan dragged Claire out of the corridor.

"They'll take Ben to the Hospital Wing," Rowan assured as they made their way down the stairs. "So there's no reason for us to continue being there."

"But I'll try visiting him later, to find out who sent the note that he found in the Artefact Room and why he got trapped in the cursed ice," Claire insisted.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22: Memories and Diligence

Chapter 22: Memories and Diligence

The following day, Claire used her Free Period as an excuse to visit Ben in the Hospital Wing. In a long horizontal room filled with white beds and green curtains, she approached a tall woman who wore a white apron over a red dress and a nurse cap with a white veil that covered the back of her head.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey," Claire said, getting the woman's attention.

The woman turned to face Claire, with a very concerned look on her face.

"Is Ben Copper here?" Claire asked nervously.

"He is," Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"How is he doing?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid," replied Pomfrey. "He's been saying all sorts of strange things since Professor McGonagall and Snape brought him here, including a name."

Cautiously, Claire inquired, "May I speak to him?"

In response, Pomfrey gave Claire a suspicious frown. "What exactly do you want to discuss with Mr. Copper?"

"I want to find out what happened to him," Claire admitted. "I'm his friend, Claire Krystal."

"Ah, that was the name he kept saying in his delirious state," Pomfrey concluded to herself. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Well, Miss Krystal, I'm not sure if Mr. Copper is able to see anyone at the moment given the delicacy of his current mental and physical condition."

"Please," Claire pleaded. "I promise I'll be brief."

Sighing, Pomfrey paused and responded, "Very well."

She then led Claire over to a bed a few rows down where Ben was sitting up. He seemed to smile upon seeing Claire who eagerly walked up to him.

"Hey, Ben," Claire smiled, after Pomfrey left to attend other patients. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly cold, and tired," Ben answered wearily.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Seeing you is enough comfort. I mean, Madam Pomfrey is great and all but she doesn't have the best bedside manner."

"Can you tell me how you ended up in the icy corridor?"

Ben looked surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"Rowan and I founded an encoded note in the Artefact Room a month prior, written by someone named R," Claire explained. "We assumed it was addressed to you, and followed its instructions to a Transfigured Black Quill that was hidden in the Gryffindor Common Room. Then we followed the directions it gave to the icy corridor and watched McGonagall and Snape free you."

"I'm sorry, Claire," Ben apologized. "But I don't remember how I got into the corridor, let alone trapped in the cursed ice."

"So you don't recall finding R's note, or the Black Quill?"

"No," Ben said as he shook his head. "Madam Pomfrey thinks this may be a residual effect from being in the cursed ice for so long, but I'm not too sure."

Before Claire could question Ben further, Pomfrey came back over.

"Visiting time is over, Miss Krystal," Pomfrey announced. "Mr. Copper needs to rest now."

###

After Claire left the Hospital Wing, she went back to the Ravenclaw Common Room to get her supplies for Potions class when she found a note left by Rowan in their dormitory. It suggested that the two of them should visit the corridor where Ben was found after classes were done for the day. So Claire obliged herself to do this and made her way back to the East corridor on the fifth floor while avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris along the way. By the time she got to the icy corridor, Rowan was already inspecting one of the blocks of ice without touching it.

"Thank you for coming," Rowan said, turning to face Claire. "Is Ben all right?"

"Sort of," replied Claire. "He can't seem to remember how he got trapped in this corridor, or the messages from R."

Rowan's brow furrowed. "Maybe he's hiding something."

Claire flinched. "What do you mean?"

"He might be trying to protect us from whatever he found here, or he's afraid of R and doesn't want to say anything out of fear they might be listening," Rowan suggested.

"I'm not sure what to believe, but let's look around and see if we can find any clues regarding what happened here."

So the two examined the blocks of ice stain-glass windows and brimstone walls. A sudden noise drew Claire to one section of the wall, and she suddenly felt colder than before.

"Rowan!" Claire exclaimed. "I think there's a draught* coming from this wall!"

"Really?" Rowan stepped closer to Claire and looked surprised. "That's odd…"

"Could it be a hidden passage?"

"We won't know unless one of us casts _Revelio_."

"Is that a spell?"

"Yes, an advanced Transfiguration spell to be exact. It shows the hidden nature of things, including concealed places."

"Then I should try to learn it as soon as possible."

###

When Transfiguration class had finished the next day, Claire approached McGonagall while Rowan left along with the other Ravenclaw students.

"Excuse me, Professor," Claire said politely.

McGonagall stopped writing in her notebook and clasped her hands together. "Is there something you wanted to ask, Miss Krystal?"

"About those Advanced Transfiguration lessons," Claire began. "Will it include the _Revelio_ Charm, by chance?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I would like to learn it, Professor McGonagall, and preferably soon."

"Is there a particular reason for this?"

"Because I've heard it's a difficult spell to learn, and I think I'm…up for the challenge."

McGonagall's eyebrow raised. "While I do appreciate your ambition, Miss Krystal, I will send you an owl when _I've_ determined that you are ready to learn _Revelio_."

Slumping her shoulders, Claire asked, "What I can do to prove myself to you?"

"Attend my classes diligently and come prepared each day. That's all I ask."

So for the next two months, Claire improved her attendance in Transfiguration and volunteered for every demonstration of a new spell. Then one Saturday morning, Eban flew into the open window of Claire's dorm with a message from Professor McGonagall telling her to come to the Transfiguration classroom after breakfast.

To be continued…

*Draught is the British spelling for 'Draft'


	23. Chapter 23: Another Vision

Chapter 23: Another Vision

When Claire arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, it was entirely empty except for McGonagall who approached her.

"Because of the impressive work ethic you have shown me, Miss Krystal, I feel it is finally time to teach you _Revelio_ ," McGonagall announced.

"Really?" Claire beamed. "Thank you so much, Professor. This really means a lot to me."

McGonagall's stare was indifferent. "If you really are up for the challenge as you claim, you'll do best to pay close attention to me."

"Right," Claire nodded.

Meanwhile, McGonagall led Claire to one of the desks which had a large cauldron on it and said, "The _Revelio_ Charm is used to show the true form of things, and to make the invisible visible. For instance, this spell was used to unmask the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1926. Watch me closely."

Waving her wand over the cauldron, McGonagall made an R-shaped gesture while saying, ' _Revelio_ ' causing the cauldron to become a cat.

"So the cat was Transfigured into a cauldron or was it disguised as a cauldron?" Claire asked.

"The latter," McGonagall answered, and summoned another cauldron onto the desk. "As you grow more familiar with how Transfiguration works, you will be able to tell a Transfigured object from a disguised one. But for now, will you do the honor of casting _Revelio_ on this second cauldron?"

"Sure," Claire agreed and repeated McGonagall's wand movements exactly with her wand while annunciating, " _Revelio_!"

In an instant, the second cauldron was revealed to be the same orange cat Claire had gotten before when she demonstrated _Reparifarge_.

"Well done, Miss Krystal," McGonagall smiled. "I trust you will find this spell useful, as it can reveal messages disguises and even secret passages."

"Absolutely, Professor," Claire concurred.

###

Later that night, Claire met up with Rowan in the icy corridor once more. But before Claire could raise her wand, Rowan placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Just…be careful, Claire," Rowan insisted. "We have no idea what will appear once you cast this spell."

Claire placed her hand on Rowan's, which caused Rowan to let go. Then Claire faced the wall and repeated the spell she learned. This caused the section of the wall to disappear and in its place stood a staircase with cold mist trailing down from the top which had an eerie green light.

"Merlin's Beard!" exclaimed Rowan.

"I don't believe it," Claire realized, tensing up. "It's the same staircase I saw in my vision…"

"And perhaps the same one that the message in that ice room was talking about," Rowan guessed. "What do you think we should do?"

"Let's take a look," Claire suggested. "It could lead to a Cursed Vault, and maybe my brother."

After Claire cast _Lumos_ , she ascended the stairs with Rowan by her side. At the top, they found themselves in a long dark hallway with torch stands that produced green fire and marble flooring. On both sides of the hallway were tall statues of knights holding their swords down.

"It's a lot colder up here," Rowan noted as she started shivering. "I feel like my mind and body are being slowed down."

On the ground, Claire noticed faint footprints on the floor. "Looks like someone's been here before us."

"Do you think it was Merula?" Rowan wondered.

"I'm not sure," replied Claire. "But they clearly lead somewhere."

Following the footprints, the two girls came upon an archway that was covered in mist. Rowan got close to it, and then backed away.

"Perhaps we should turn back," Rowan said nervously. "The mist's too cold to pass through."

Taking out her wand, Claire waved it and shouted, " _Flipendo_!"

In an instant, the mists cleared revealing a section of the hallway that was completely covered in ice before a large door that had a giant snowflake-shaped design on it.

"Incredible," Rowan murmured.

"This must be a Cursed Vault," Claire responded, and approached the door.

As she touched the snowflake design, her vision clouded. She found herself in front of door that was outlined in chalk, which opened revealing a cluttered room inside. Then the room changed and it was dimly lit with a lot of books inside. Next, a man appeared with a pale-white face, a bald head, glowing red eyes, two slits for a nose, and he wore dark green robes.

"Ah!" Claire exclaimed, causing her to snap back into reality where Rowan was giving her an odd look.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Rowan asked.

"I had another vision, when I touched the door," Claire said warily, and proceeded to explain what she saw.

After Claire finished explaining, Rowan frowned. "We should go, Claire. This place is obviously having a bad effect on us."

Jus then, the snowflake lit up and a beam of pale blue light shot from it which nearly hit Rowan.

"Yikes!" Rowan cried. "This thing must be enchanted!"

As if on queue, another beam shot from the snowflake and almost hit Claire. Fortunately, she dodged it but then the snowflake glowed a third time.

"Look out!" Rowan shouted, pushing Claire aside.

So as a result, the third beam that the snowflake produced hit Rowan causing her to fall onto the floor in an unconscious state.

###

Escaping from the door, Claire managed to levitate Rowan's body down the stairs using the Levitation Charm and got them out of the corridor down to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey attended to Rowan. Then Claire returned to the Ravenclaw dormitories for a restless sleep, before attending classes the following Monday. When Free Period came, she went back to the Hospital Wing only to find Penny standing next to Rowan's bed.

"What happened, Claire?" Penny demanded, looking upset. "Pomfrey told me Rowan hasn't moved since she came here."

Sighing, Claire reluctantly stated, "I think we found the entrance to a Cursed Vault, but the door attacked us with some kind of freezing spell when we got too close and Rowan got hurt in the process."

"You could have brought me along as backup," Penny claimed.

"I know," Claire frowned. "It didn't cross my mind because…I was so caught up in trying to figure out what happened to Ben, and find clues to my brother's whereabouts."

"Don't blame yourself, Claire," Rowan muttered, as she tried to sit up in bed.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24: Help in Many Forms

Chapter 24: Help in Many Forms

"Rowan!" Claire exclaimed, while Penny flinched as well. "I thought you were unconscious."

"Are you all right?" Penny asked.

"It feels like I got run over by the Knight Bus," Rowan joked half-heartedly.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat…but I've got Potions to get to," Claire remembered.

"Don't worry about me, Claire," Rowan insisted. "Just continue learning as much as you can, and I'll send an owl when I'm feeling better."

Smiling bravely, Claire left the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey noticed her.

In Potions, Merula seemed to smirk. "Haven't seen you much outside of class, Krystal. Anything interesting that's happening?"

"Nothing that's any of your business," Claire responded irritably.

Huffing, Merula said, "Whatever. I've been doing my own investigations into the Cursed Vaults, and you won't believe what I've found. In fact, I'm going to open them _before_ you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I've got someone who's helping me at the moment, and I'm willing to do what it takes to obtain the Cursed Vaults' power, unlike you."

"I'm not sure I follow."

Just then, Snape came into the classroom and said, "There is an urgent matter that requires my immediate attention. So while I'm gone, I expect you to remain focused on your individual work."

Then after Snape left, Merula grinned. "I wonder if it has to do with you, Krystal, since you're always causing trouble around here."

Glaring at Merula, Claire resumed her work of testing the effect of several potions on a potted yellow flower before her. Merula did the same with her plant, and then just as they were both about finished Snape came back into the room and approached Claire.

"Miss Krystal, I've just visited your dormitory," Snape announced.

Claire gave him an odd look. "Why, Professor?"

"Because I received information that you have been stealing supplies from my classroom," replied Snape, looking unhappy.

"But why would I do that?"

"To either foolishly pursue the Cursed Vaults, like your brother before you, or test my patience," Snape guessed. "In either case, would you care to explain why several stolen potion ingredients were found in the drawer next to your bed?"

"I'm not sure, but Merula probably had something to do with it," Claire responded. "She's sabotaged me before, so I wouldn't put it past her to bribe or blackmail someone to put those potion ingredients in my possession."

"Is this true, Miss Snyde?" Snape asked, looking down at Merula.

"Absolutely not!" Merula snapped. "As much as I would like to see Krystal expelled, she's clearly making false accusations."

Snape's brow furrowed. "You're a terrible liar, Miss Snyde, even for a Slytherin."

Merula looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Out of curiosity, I did check Miss Krystal's destroyed cauldron and found traces of Bulbadox Powder along the rim and if I'm not mistaken you had a phial containing such material while Miss Krystal didn't," Snape explained deliberately. "Now combined with your obvious lie, I'm going to ask you to stay after class every day for the remainder of the year cleaning and organizing my supplies as punishment for framing Miss Krystal."

Then Snape dismissed the class, allowing Claire to leave while Merula reluctantly stayed behind.

###

A few days later, Claire visited Rowan in the Hospital Wing who was now more awake than before but she was coughing profusely.

"So I brought some Chocolate Frogs that I got from the Kitchens, and a book on Wendelin the Weird from the Library," Claire said, placing the objects into Rowan's lap.

"Oh, thanks," Rowan responded in a hoarse voice, picking up the book. "Wendelin's one of my favorite witches from the Middle Ages."

"Are you doing better?" Claire asked.

"Not by much," replied Rowan. "I think the energy from that door significantly drained my strength, and that's why I passed out."

"We'll remember to dress warmly the next time we go there," Claire insisted.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Is something wrong?"

Rowan shook her head. "I'm just tired, but apart from dressing in warmer clothes we should also consider learning that spell McGonagall and Snape used to free Ben."

"You mean _Incendio_?"

"It's a more advanced spell, so you'll have to ask one of the older students to help you learn it."

"Okay, I'll try to do that and be ready by the time you recover. Then after that, we'll head back to the door."

"I'm not going."

This made Claire's eyes widen. "What?"

"As much as I want to help you find the Cursed Vaults, I'm not sure if I have the strength to do it," Rowan said. "I'll just be holding you back."

"But you won't," Claire insisted. "You've been extremely helpful to me thus far, with decoding the messages looking stuff up and even planning our strategies. But if you don't want to be involved anymore, I understand."

"Maybe I'm overreacting, but this latest experience was the closest I came to dying and I don't think I'll be able to put myself in harm's way again."

Unsure of what to say, Claire left.

###

In Flying class, which was shared by the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, Claire was approached by Merula.

"There's a rumor floating around that your friend Khanna ended up in the Hospital Wing after helping you find a Cursed Vault," Merula sneered. "I wish to offer my condolences."

"Don't pretend you care about my friends, Merula," Claire responded, glaring at Merula.

"Okay, you got me," Merula admitted. "I don't care at all about your friends, but I am interested in the Cursed Vaults. Though not as much as your crazy brother, whose obsession with them astounds me."

"I think he sought them out for the sake of understanding them," Claire speculated. "He never talked about the treasures that were in them, or boasted about unlocking their secrets and sharing it with the world."

"What if I told you that I know what happened to him?"

Hesitating, Claire demanded, "Tell me what you know."

"Later, Krystal," Merula replied. "Class is about to start."

Just then, Madam Hooch arrived and instructed the students to pick up their broomsticks.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25: Powerful Friends

Chapter 25: Powerful Friends

After practicing some of the basic flight maneuvers they had been learning, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Flight Class was dismissed though Claire and Merula stayed behind on the Training Grounds while Hooch was busy loading broomsticks into the cart.

"All right, Merula," Claire started, keeping her voice under control despite the obvious anger in it. "Tell me what you know about my brother."

"I will, but only if you do something for me," Merula answered.

"Name it."

"Just promise to let me know if you open a Cursed Vault, okay?"

"Not happening! My guess is that you're probably lying about knowing what happened to my brother, anyway."

"Fair assumption, but if you change your mind I'm always nearby."

Then Merula left the Training Grounds, leaving Claire more irritated and confused than before.

A week later, Rowan was released from the Hospital Wing and so Claire met her at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey, um, how are you feeling?" Claire asked cautiously.

"Much better," Rowan smiled. "Though I do get a chill every now and then."

Frowning, Claire said, "I'm sorry I put you in danger. If I hadn't been so eager to explore those stairs and that door, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Yeah, well, I blame myself for being too weak," Rowan responded, looking downward. "Now I'm not sure how I can help you find the Cursed Vaults."

"You're more helpful than you realize, Rowan."

"But I'm no good at defending myself. I mean, my grades are absolutely pitiful in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So are mine."

"Yeah, and I guess everyone else in that class is struggling though the material isn't very hard."

"Maybe it's the teacher's fault, and not the students."

"That doesn't excuse my weakness, though, so I need to improve my skills."

"Seems fair, and I won't pressure you to come with me to the icy corridor if you don't want to."

Rowan said nothing, and continued eating her food in silence.

###

During Christmas Break, Rowan and Ben decided to stay at Hogwarts and use the time to do makeup assignments for the classes they missed while in the Hospital Wing so Claire and Penny decided to keep them company.

"When I wasn't doing homework, I was also preparing a list of the most powerful students at Hogwarts who could help us," Rowan said to Claire in the Great Hall after Ben and Penny had gone back to their Common Rooms for bed.

"Okay," replied Claire. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Well, Ben is one of the more obvious choices," Rowan began. "Though given what he's been through, I doubt he'll be up for dealing with the icy corridor or the door."

"True," Claire nodded, and glanced at Merula who was seated close by.

"Merula's another option, but you clearly don't trust her," Rowan added.

"Does she usually stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas Break, or is this the first time she's doing so?" Claire wondered.

"I think she stayed here Christmas Break of last year as well, based on what I've heard, and given her background it doesn't surprise me."

"Oh, yeah, you were going to tell me that when we were playing Gobstones last year."

"Right," Rowan realized. "Maybe I'll tell you later, but another option I had regarding our situation is to ask someone who's even more powerful than Merula or Ben."

Claire looked surprised. "Is there anyone like that?"

"Yes, there is," Rowan smiled giddily. "His name is Bill Weasley!"

After a pause, Claire shook her head. "Never heard of him."

Rowan's eyes widened. "How is that possible? He's not only one of the most popular boys in school, but also one of the most powerful wizards in his year!"

"And what year is he?"

"Fourth," replied Rowan, holding up four fingers. "He's also rumored to be incredibly brave, and is a likely candidate for next year's Head Boy and Prefect in Gryffindor."

"He certainly sounds like the perfect person to help us with this Cursed Vault situation."

"Now the question is: how are we going to persuade him to join us?"

"Maybe I'll try talking to him," Claire suggested. "Do you know where he usually is?"

"I've heard he practices defensive spells on the Training Grounds after classes are over."

###

Once the spring term of Hogwarts started, Claire decided to send Eban to Bill with a message asking him to meet her on the Training Grounds. To her surprise, he immediately responded with a positive confirmation. So Claire went to the Training Grounds after her last class finished, and found an older boy who was tall with medium-length red hair pointing his wand at a series of metal dummies and muttering incantations she didn't recognize.

"Um, excuse me," Claire said nervously. "Are you Bill Weasley?"

"Yes," the older boy responded, turning to face Claire. "And you must be Claire Krystal."

Flinching, Claire asked, "How did you guess?"

"I read the _Daily Prophet_ article about Jacob and the Cursed Vaults, figuring you were his sister," Bill explained.

"Well, you guessed correctly," Claire confirmed, blushing from embarrassment.

"So what can I do for you, Claire?" Bill asked. "Your message mentioned the Cursed Vaults, which peaked my interest. But what's your deal with them?"

Taking a deep breath, Claire said, "I'm hoping they'll lead me to my brother, who disappeared after he got expelled for trying to find them. Then recently, my friend Rowan and I found a hidden staircase that led to a door which we think is the entrance to a Cursed Vault. But Rowan got hurt, and now I don't know who to turn to for help."

Bill looked concerned and then he placed a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Don't worry, Claire, I'll help you."

"Really?" Claire's eyes widened.

"Of course," Bill nodded. "There's been cursed ice spreading throughout Hogwarts this whole time, though the Professors don't want to admit it, and I assume it has to do with the Cursed Vault. So I figure by breaking the Cursed Vault, it'll stop the ice itself. Besides, I'm hoping to become a Curse-Breaker like Patricia Rakepick."

"Who?"

"She's only one of the best Curse-Breakers in the whole world," Bill answered, letting go of Claire's shoulder. "So by helping you find this Cursed Vault, it'll give me some experience in the field."

"I see," Claire noted. "Well, I appreciate your willingness to help me."

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26: Preparation

Chapter 26: Preparation

Though Bill agreed to help Claire prepare for the Cursed Vault, he insisted that she should duel him first to prove her worth. So she improved her spell-casting in Charms and Transfiguration while helping Madam Pomfrey deal with students that were being frozen by the cursed ice, which was slowly spreading every day. Not only were the Professors impressed, but also Pomfrey rewarded Claire's help by teaching her healing spells. Then one night, Merula asked Claire to come out to the Clock Tower Courtyard and the two wound up dueling. Though Merula put up a good fight, Claire's spells were better due to her recent improvements so she won by a landslide much to Merula's annoyance. Then the next day, Bill sent a message to Claire asking to meet him on the Training Grounds.

"Looks like you are ready to face me after all, given how your duel with Merula went," Bill noted as Claire approached him.

"How did you know about that?" Claire asked.

"My brother Charlie saw it," Bill explained. "He's a Second-Year just like you."

"Oh, right," Claire realized. "I remember Ben telling me he was roommates with someone named Charlie, who's apparently obsessed with dragons."

"That's him," Bill chucked. "He hopes to be a Magizoologist when he grows up."

"A what?"

"Someone that studies magical creatures for a living, like Newt Scamander."

"I see."

"So, as a Dueler, how would you rate yourself?"

"Well, Professor Flitwick and my Prefect taught me some things," Claire admitted. "Though I wouldn't consider myself an expert or anything."

"Ok, then," Bill replied. "I'll try to go easy on you."

With their wands out, the two proceeded to duel. Unlike Merula who did more Sneaky-type spells like _Flipendo_ and _Rictusempra_ , Bill's Stance was more Aggressive. As a result, he tended to use _Incendio_ which caused his wand to produce flames which singed Claire's clothing. Fortunately, she used the healing spell _Episkey_ to heal her burns. Then towards the end of the match, Claire used _Expelliarmus_ to make Bill's wand fly across the Training Grounds field forcing him to go get it. By the time he got back, he was nearly out of breath.

"Not bad, Claire," Bill said between breaths. "You're obviously still learning, but maybe you could teach me a thing or two."

"Um, thanks," Claire responded. "So have I proven myself worthy?"

"Absolutely!" Bill proclaimed. "Meet me in the Clock Tower Courtyard tomorrow during lunch, and I'll tell you how we can get into the Cursed Vault more easily."

###

After Claire finished her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which was being taught by a new Professor, she had a quick midday meal in the Great Hall and found Bill standing on the opposite side of the courtyard fountain.

"Are you hurt?" Claire inquired, seeing Bill flinch a little.

"No, I'm fine," Bill insisted. "How about you?"

"I'm…a bit more confidant than before, about finding my brother."

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" Bill observed. "I can relate to that, since I've got several brothers and now a sister."

"Goodness!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's amazing that Mum and Dad have been able to raise all of us so well," Bill remarked. "Anyway, if we're going to get into the Cursed Vault I think you should learn _Incendio_ , the Fire-Making Spell."

"That's what Rowan and I were thinking too, since we'll be primarily dealing with cursed ice."

"Then you should study it in the _Standard Book of Spells_ before I teach you the actual spell."

"I think Rowan has six editions of that book."

Bill's eyes widened briefly and then he left to talk to another classmate. So Claire decided to head back to the Ravenclaw Common Room where she found Rowan sitting on one of the blue couches. She told her what Bill said and they agreed to study _Incendio_ after dinner.

###

"So how did your study session go?" Bill asked Claire when she showed up at the Training Grounds the following day.

"Pretty well, actually," Claire responded. "Rowan's great at studying, so she kept me focused the whole time."

"Sounds like the perfect study partner to me."

"Now that you mention it, she wanted me to ask you if you'd like to study with her sometime."

"Sure, I'll send an owl her way when I get the time." Bill then cleared his throat and said, "Okay, now I've never taught _Incendio_ to someone else before so be prepared for any accidents that might occur."

"Got my Wiggenweld Potion and _Episkey_ spell ready," Claire informed Bill.

Using the metal dummies as practice, Bill showed Claire the correct way to position herself when casting the spell and gave her tips on how to cast it more effectively such as envisioning the flames beforehand. Once Claire did this, she made a triangle-shaped pattern in the air with her wand before saying, " _Incendio!_ "

From her wand came a ball of fire that hit the metal dummy and incinerated its head.

"Excellent work, Claire," Bill acknowledged. "Now is there anything else we should be concerned about when facing the Cursed Vault?"

"Definitely wear something warm," Claire suggested. "There's something about the ice near the door that slows one's reactions down both physically and mentally."

Bill scuffed. "A little cold never bothered me."

###

A few days later, Claire met Bill in the icy corridor wearing her winter cloak while he wore his signature white dress-shirt Gryffindor tie and black pants. Then together, they ascended the misty stairs and entered the hallway only to find the door blocked off by a wall of ice instead of mist.

"Amazing," Bill remarked. "You weren't kidding about the coldness. Now I wish I had brought the wool mittens my Mum made me for Christmas."

"Well, it's too late now," Claire sighed.

"Was this wall here before?"

"No, it wasn't. Must be some kind of defense, like the mist."

So the two took out their wands and cast _Incendio_ together. As the ice broke apart, another wall was revealed to be behind it. They used _Incendio_ two more times to break the second wall and the third one beyond that before arriving at the door with the snowflake design on it.

"This is the door I was talking about," Claire informed.

"We must attack it before it attacks us," Bill suggested.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27: The Fires of Determination

Chapter 27: The Fires of Determination

As Bill cast _Incendio_ on the door, the flames seemed to barely dent it. Then an icy beam shot out and hit Bill's feet causing him to become encased in ice from the torso down.

"The door must've c-countered my spell," Bill realized. "S-So c-cold…"

"Hold on, Bill!" Claire insisted. "I'll go get help."

"No, Claire, y-you must…c-cast _Incendio_ , on me," Bill said.

"But only the Professors were able to do it without harming Ben Copper when they freed him from the ice," Claire responded nervously.

"Then be careful, p-please."

With some initial reluctance, Claire annunciated, " _Incendio_!"

Aiming her wand at Bill's feet, the flames it produced quickly melted the ice which set Bill free. He was about to lose his balance when Claire caught him and the two made their way out of the hallway together.

"You did it," Bill murmured, while Claire held him up as they walked. "I feel like the ice drained my strength, but I don't think there are any scars on me."

"I'm just glad you're all right. After what happened with Ben and Rowan, I don't think I would forgive myself if you were hurt too."

"The only thing that's been injured here is my pride."

###

After dropping Bill in the Hospital Wing and apologizing to Madam Pomfrey several times, Claire went back to the Ravenclaw Common Room only to find Chester waiting there.

"So the rumors are true," Chester remarked.

"W-What rumors?" Claire asked, trying to cover up the frost that was on her cloak.

"That you've been investigating the cursed ice recently," replied Chester. "The state of your cloak is a dead giveaway."

Unable to answer, Claire just looked down at the floor.

"Now what's worth all the trouble you're getting into?"

"My friends," Claire answered. "They've been hurt by the cursed ice, and so I thought I could do something about it."

"And risk getting hurt yourself?" Chester said sternly. "Not to mention that you're losing Ravenclaw precious House Points. I know this may seem difficult for you, Claire, but please stay out of trouble."

"I'll try."

"No, I'm not taking any more chances this time."

"Fine, then, I will."

A week later, Bill made a swift recovery and was discharged despite Pomfrey's skepticism.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked Bill when she met him in the Hospital Wing.

"Well, thanks to you, I can feel my fingers again," Bill replied, flexing his hands in response.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Claire apologized.

"Are you kidding me? I've never felt more alive than ever! We have to go back there, and this time we should bring more help."

"Though my friends have dealt with the cursed ice before, I'm not sure if any of them would be up for it."

"Then train them in the following weeks in order to build up their confidence, and let them decide for themselves. Because even if they don't want to go near the door, I have a feeling they'll have to deal with the cursed ice sooner or later given how much it has spread."

"All right," Claire nodded. "I'll teach Penny and Rowan _Incendio_ , and then show Ben how to make Burn-Healing Paste."

###

At the Training Grounds, Claire met Penny who was standing by the metal dummies.

"Thanks for meeting me out here," Claire said.

"It's no problem," Penny replied. "I just don't want what happened to Rowan to happen to anyone else."

"Fine, then I'll teach you _Incendio_."

"Oh, I already know that spell."

To demonstrate, Penny raised her wand which was made from acacia wood and twelve inches and annunciated ' _Incendio_!' which produced a strong flame that hit a metal dummy a few feet from her.

"Where did you learn it?" Claire asked.

"From a Fourth-Year, who used it to light a fireplace. Though she mainly did it to show off."

"Then I guess we're done here."

"Actually, could you help me improve on the Knockback Jinx? Mine's not very good…"

"Sure, but I'm not sure if it'll help since it doesn't work on the cursed ice anymore."

"But it could be useful against whatever's in the vault."

"Hey, girls!" Rowan announced, arriving in a breathless state. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're just in time, actually," Claire smiled.

While Claire helped Penny with casting a better _Flipendo_ , she also taught Rowan how to cast _Incendio_. In the weeks that followed, they came there to practice and improve their spells. Meanwhile, Claire met Ben in the Potions classroom during Free Period after several attempts at persuading him to help her.

"I do wish I could help more if it wasn't for my faulty memories, but I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else," Ben explained as Claire gathered ingredients.

"And that's why we're here," Claire responded, putting the ingredients down on the table. "So today, I'm going to teach you how to make a Burn-Healing Paste."

"Have you made it before?" Ben asked.

"No, but I've seen Penny brew it and Snape did a demonstration of one during a lecture so we'll be learning together."

"That doesn't sound comforting."

While Ben consulted the _Book of Potions_ , Claire started adding the ingredients to her cauldron and stirring it accordingly. After Claire's Burn-Healing Paste was brewed, she supervised Ben when he attempted to make it. Fortunately, nothing bad happened during all of this and soon Ben's Burn-Healing Paste was done.

"Nice work!" Claire commented.

"I'm just glad no one got hurt, and by that I mean me," Ben clarified.

###

While Claire's friends were busy improving upon their new skills, they were also having to prepare for Second-Year Exams which were also coming up. Claire decided to follow their example and concentrate on studying for it as well. Then one day, Claire was walking down a corridor when she noticed Hagrid who looked worried.

"Claire!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Thank goodness yer all right."

"What's going on?" Claire inquired.

"The cursed ice is spreadin' through all o' Hogwarts," Hagrid explained. "Professor Sinestra's Astronomy class is frozen, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's trapped in the Changing Rooms, and the Professors have their hands full trying to help everyone since Dumbledore's gone to look fer that Curse-Breaker."

"What Curse-Breaker?"

"Shouldn't have said that," Hagrid muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, Hagrid," Claire assured. "My friends and I will try to help them."

"Sure hope yeh know what yer doin'," Hagrid remarked.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28: Inside the Vault

Chapter 28: Inside the Vault

While Ben and Rowan decided to help the Professors free those who were trapped in the cursed ice using the Burn-Healing Paste and _Incendio_ respectively, Claire met up with Penny and together they went to the Clock Tower Courtyard where they found Bill wearing wool mittens and a winter cloak much like the ones Claire and Penny were wearing.

"Bill, this is my friend Penny Haywood," Claire said, while Rowan stood behind her. "She's agreed to come with us to the icy corridor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Penny," Bill said, holding his hand out. "I've heard you're really good at Potions."

"Well, that's what my friends tell me," Penny blushed, as she shook Bill's hand.

After that, the three of them went into the icy corridor, which was thankfully not guarded by any of the Professors or Filch, up the stairs and towards the ice-covered door.

"So this is the door that attacked Rowan," Penny asserted. "I assume we should probably attack it quickly before it attacks us."

"Right," Bill nodded. "Let's cast Incendio together and avoid the ice beams."

Claire raised her wand, while the others did too, and they cast the Fire-Making Spell on the door. It immediately responded by shooting several icy beams them which they fortunately dodged. Then the three annunciated the spell a second time, which caused the snowflake on the door to fall apart.

"We did it!" Claire exclaimed.

"Great job, everyone!" Penny cheered.

"Um, guys," Bill said nervously. "Maybe this door wasn't trying to keep us out, but keep something in."

Just then, the door opened and a knight in ice-covered armor appeared carrying a large sword. As he lifted his helmet briefly, there was nothing inside.

"What is that?" Penny asked, as the knight put his helmet back down.

"It's the living suit of armor from my vision," Claire realized. "Watch out!"

The knight then swung his sword at Bill, producing an icy wind that froze him.

"Bill!" Penny cried. "I'll save you! _Flipendo_!"

Penny's wand produced an invisible blast of energy which hit the knight square in the chest, causing him to kneel down on his feet.

"It worked," Penny smiled.

Though when Penny turned to face Bill, the knight got back up and swung his sword at her creating the same icy wind which froze Penny's body.

"Not again," Claire murmured, and then she looked up at the knight. "Hey! Come down and fight me, you coward!"

Hearing that, the knight walked down the steps leading up to the door while Claire backed away. He swung his sword at her in the same manner as before, but she tripped which made the icy wind not hit her as a result.

Claire then held up her wand and shouted, " _Expelliarmus_!"

This caused the knight's sword to fly out of his hands, which startled him. Then before he got the chance to pick it up, Claire said, ' _Incendio_ ' causing the knight to fall to his knees as the flames melted the ice on him. After that, she set to work on freeing Bill and Penny.

"I c-can't believe we a-actually w-won," Penny shivered, reaching into her robe.

From it, she produced several phials that had an orange liquid in them. Opening one, she rubbed it on her arms and neck which caused steam to emanate from her skin as she sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing I brewed some extra Burn-Healing Paste for this kind of situation," Penny remarked, rubbing some the remaining liquid on Bill's skin causing him to stop shivering as well. "Otherwise, we would be heading back to the Hospital Wing right about now."

"Let's see what's inside the vault, and then get out of here," Claire insisted and entered through the door while the others followed.

Inside, they found themselves in a circular chamber that was surrounded by four large knight statues with marble flooring and a glass structure in the middle which emitted an orange glow.

"How extraordinary!" Penny marveled. "Who knew there was something like this right within our very school?"

"There's something odd about this glass column," Bill noted.

"Perhaps something's inside it," Claire guessed.

She then walked up to the glass column and touched it. Automatically, the sides opened downward like a blooming flower as yellow sparks flew everywhere causing Claire to back away. Then as the sparks died down, she saw a book hovering in midair along with a wand which was splintered near the top.

"Not exactly the kind of treasure I was expecting," Penny said, sounding disappointed.

"Maybe they're clues," Claire suggested and picked up the broken wand.

" _Find the other four vaults, Claire,_ " said the mysterious voice from the Artefact Room, which Claire thought was Jacob. " _Find my room…_ "

"Your room?" Claire winced. "I don't understand, Jacob."

" _You can't let_ her _get there first,_ " replied the voice. " _Hurry!_ "

"Hey, snap out of it!" Bill shouted. "Who're you talking to?"

"I…heard a voice that told me to find the other vaults, and it was my brother's," Claire explained. "I'm sure that sounds crazy."

"Not really," Bill shook his head. "After everything we've been through, I'll believe anything."

"What did your brother say?" Penny asked.

"He said I need to find his room, and the other four vaults that apparently exist," replied Claire. "We also have to find them before 'her.'"

"'Her'?" Bill flinched. "This just gets stranger…"

"This has to be his," Claire stated, looking down at the broken wand. "Ollivander said Jacob's wand was made from maple wood, with a dragon heartstring core, and ten inches in length which this wand fits description-wise based on the one I tried at Ollivanders."

"What about the book?" Penny wondered.

In response, Bill grabbed the book and flipped through it. "It's just a bunch of scribbles and drawings, made by someone who was clearly mad."

"Could it be a clue to the location of the next Cursed Vault?" Claire wondered.

"Who knows," Bill shrugged. "But we should probably get out of here, before we're caught."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29: Honesty

Chapter 29: Honesty

Upon exiting the Cursed Vault, Claire Penny and Bill noticed that the cursed ice was gone including the knight. Even the mist was gone as they walked down the stairs into the corridor which was now completely free of ice. The three then left the corridor and went their separate ways. It was in the Ravenclaw Common Room that Chester gave Claire a note from Professor McGonagall, telling her to meet in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's Office at the earliest possible time. So Claire immediately left for the corridor where a niche holding a gold statue of a gargoyle stood, where McGonagall was waiting.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Claire asked nervously.

"This is not the first time that the cursed ice has appeared in Hogwarts," McGonagall began sternly. "And this is also not the first time it has suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Claire exclaimed. "So it's all gone?"

"Like last time, the cursed ice appeared when someone tampered with a Cursed Vault only to disappear when someone opened the door to it," McGonagall explained. "I'm sure you can guess who opened the door last time."

"My…brother?"

In response, McGonagall nodded. "We don't fully understand how the Cursed Vault reappeared, or who tampered with it this time around. Frankly, our knowledge of the Cursed Vaults in general is minimal at best. I won't bother asking if _you_ were responsible, because so far you're the only student who's shown the interest recklessness and talent to do such a thing."

Unable to speak, Claire looked downward.

"Fortunately, there is little evidence of your direct involvement so I will not take House Points from Ravenclaw," replied McGonagall. "However, you will have to discuss the matter with Professor Dumbledore who may not be so forgiving. _Iced mice_!"

Waving her hands at the gargoyle statue, McGonagall watched along with Claire as the statue moved upward revealing a hidden staircase. Ascending it, Claire soon found herself in a large room filled with books and portraits. There was even a telescope near the back, and below it was a desk where Professor Dumbledore was seated writing something down while nearby a large red and yellow bird was perched.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Claire addressed, walking up the stone steps that led to the desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"It would appear you discovered the source of the mysterious cursed ice," Dumbledore stated as he finished writing and looked up at Claire. "You revealed a vanished staircase, explored long-forgotten corridors, and broke an ancient curse on a vault that many refused to believe existed despite the overwhelming evidence that proves its existence."

Sighing, Claire said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell any of the Professors before entering the vault, but I saw it in my vision and heard my brother's voice."

"Visions like the one you told me about are rare," Dumbledore claimed. "Perhaps what you perceived was something else entirely. What do you say to that?"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," answered Claire. "But who created the Cursed Vaults, and why were they made?"

"There are several theories. Some say they were crafted by one of the school's Founders, others say they were built by a paranoid Headmaster. As for why they were made, it's too dangerous and implausible to speculate until we know the truth. In fact, I've been attempting to locate someone who might know the answers."

"Is that the Curse-Breaker?" Claire cautiously asked.

Reluctantly, Dumbledore nodded. "I'm awarding you fifty House Points for breaking the curse, and ridding Hogwarts of the cursed ice."

"Thank you, Professor," Claire smiled.

"In exchange, I want you to leave the search for your brother and the remaining Cursed Vaults to me," Dumbledore insisted. "We will talk again at the end of your third year, and hopefully we'll discuss other things besides curses and misbehavior on your part."

Without saying anything more, Claire left the Headmaster's Office.

###

Due to the large number of students that were affected by the cursed ice, the Second-Year Exams were cancelled much to everyone's joy. Then following the last Feast, Claire and the other students left for the summer holidays. Upon arriving home, though, Claire's parents didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, holding her luggage carrier awkwardly.

They didn't say anything, even on the drive back to their house. It was only once they were inside that Claire's mother produced a _Daily Prophet_ newspaper and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Care to explain this?" Claire's mother said, pointing to the headline.

Claire looked at the headline which stated, 'Cursed Vault Returns to Hogwarts' showing a picture of several students in the Hospital Wing sneezing and coughing while Madam Pomfrey was carrying a tray containing shards of ice with Claire helping her.

With no other choice Claire explained what happened last year in the ice room, which she didn't explain before, as well as the events that transpired this year.

"Why didn't you tell me, Claire?" Claire's mother demanded. "Do you want to end up missing like your brother?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!" Claire snapped. "That's why I didn't say anything."

"That doesn't give you an excuse, though," Claire's mother argued. "You shouldn't lie to anyone, especially your own parents."

"I just want to find my brother, Mum," Claire insisted, feeling tears run down her cheeks. "Is that too much to ask?"

Then as Claire cried, her mother pulled her close as the two embraced.

"Your brother's disappearance must have affected you more than I realized, given how much trouble you've gone through to try and look for him," Claire's mother murmured, stroking Claire's hair. "Frankly, I hope you succeed."

Surprised, Claire looked up at her mother with tear-stained eyes. "You do?"

"But I also don't want you to disappear too," Claire's mother emphasized. "So from now on, will you please be more honest with me and your father?"

After a pause, Claire nodded. "All right. I promise."

Then Claire's father hugged her and the three of them stood that way for a while until Eban started hooting forcing Claire to release her for her nightly fly.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30: In Trouble

Chapter 30: In Trouble

Despite Claire's promise to her parents about being more honest with them, they placed even further restrictions on Eban's flying habits which in turn limited the letters she sent to Penny and Rowan. Then when the letter came from Hogwarts regarding the supplies Claire would need as a Third-Year student, there was another parchment in it that was a permission form for weekend trips to the town of Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, it required her parents' signatures which they weren't willing to give until she could prove herself at being responsible.

So she spent most of her summer helping her mother with the chores around the house and being kind to her father after he got home from long days of work. It was the day before Claire was set to leave on the Hogwarts Express when they surprised her with the permission form which had both their signatures on it. After another lonely train-ride, Claire entered the Great Hall and found her friends intermingling with each other near the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

"Hey, guys," Claire announced as she approached them.

"Good to see you, Claire," Penny smiled. "How were your summer holidays?"

"Difficult, actually," Claire responded. "The _Daily Prophet_ did a story about the Cursed Vault from last year, so now my Mum knows everything that happened. She hopes I'll succeed in finding Jacob, but doesn't want me to disappear like he did."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," Rowan insisted.

In response, Penny and Ben nodded.

"Have you done some investigating into that book we found in the vault?" Penny asked. "Or the significance of Jacob's broken wand, for that matter?"

Claire shook her head. "I haven't touched either of those things since I brought them home."

"Do you have them with you now?" Rowan inquired. When Claire nodded, Rowan seemed thoughtful. "I've been doing some reading over the summer, and have several theories relating to those items. But I'll tell you about them after Dumbledore's speech."

"Is he mad about you going into the vault without permission?" Ben said nervously.

"No, I don't think so," Claire replied. "He just told me to stay away from the others."

Just then, the Sorting Hat Ceremony commenced forcing Claire and her friends to take their seats at their respective tables. Afterward, Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium as the students clapped.

"As many of you know, Hogwarts was afflicted by cursed ice last year," Dumbledore said sternly, causing many of the students to go silent. "The cause of it was someone trying to open one of the long-rumored Cursed Vaults, which reappeared in this school for reasons we are still trying to figure out. Until we find the answer, I want everyone to stay away from the rest.

"There is a reason these vaults are 'cursed,' because when someone tampers with them in any way each one unleashes a unique curse upon Hogwarts. While several students did enter the vault where the cursed ice was coming from and successfully end the curse, I do not want to see any more of my students in danger again. Therefore, if those same students attempt the same thing again there will be severe punishment for them and anyone that follows in their footsteps. So, once again, do not attempt to locate or enter the Cursed Vaults from now on!"

The booming echo of Dumbledore's voice shook everyone in the room, including the teachers.

"My apologies," Dumbledore replied, clearing his throat. "Please enjoy the Feast, and take to heart what I said."

Then as everyone started eating, Claire sighed. "So much for Dumbledore not being upset…"

"Do you think we'll get detention?" Rowan wondered. "What should we do?"

"Let's focus on our classes for now," Claire suggested.

###

After Claire got up a little later than she intended the following morning, she ate a quick breakfast in the Great Hall before heading off to Herbology which took place in the school's greenhouses. Each one was a large horizontal glass structure that was humid inside, filled with all kinds of strange plants. The class was run by Professor Sprout, an old woman who was round in figure with a kind-looking face and short curly grey hair. She wore a brown robe and ragged cloak, dragon-hide gloves, and a short pointed hat that was also brown. Apart from her, this particular greenhouse was filled with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students including Rowan and Penny who smiled at Claire.

"Claire Krystal," Professor Sprout addressed, as Claire took the empty spot next to Rowan along the table of potted plants the students were gathered around. "It's very nice to see you in Herbology class instead of searching for Cursed Vaults."

As everyone's eyes fell upon Claire, she said, "Well, Herbology is one of my favorite classes, Professor Sprout. How was your summer?"

"Such a thoughtful question!" Sprout beamed. "Just like your brother. Anyway, I spent my summer conducting experiments on the composition of Dragon Dung Fertilizer discovering that the quantity and quality of the Dragon dung has a tremendous impact on a plant's growth."

"That's…very interesting," Claire replied, trying to be polite. "Maybe I could see the results of your experiment sometime, since my Mum could certainly use advice on how to get her garden up and running."

While some of the students giggled, Sprout smiled. "Of course I will! Students rarely show interest in Dragon dung in all the years I've taught here. Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw students cheered in response, while the Hufflepuff students clapped politely.

"For today's lesson, we will be learning how to grow Valerians," Sprout announced, indicating the potted plant beside her which consisted of bright green leaves long stems and white flowers. "The roots of this plant can be used in a number of potions. Now, who can tell me which potion uses Valerian sprigs?"

Penny raised her hand. "The Forgetfulness Potion!"

After awarding ten points to Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout proceeded to show the correct way of potting a Valerian before having everyone gather the supplies needed to replicate this procedure. While everyone grabbed various items from the nearby shelves along the greenhouse, Claire noticed a Hufflepuff girl with short bright pink hair who seemed to be observing the supplies that were being dropped on the table rather than helping.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31: Boggart Attack

Chapter 31: Boggart Attack

"There's one last thing we're missing," the pink-haired girl noted, looking past Claire's shoulder. "I think it's in that pot over there. Mind taking a look?"

Reluctantly, Claire went to get the item the pink-haired girl was talking about and placed it on the table.

Satisfied, Sprout continued, "As far as plants go, Valerians are fairly easygoing but you should identify its needs if you want a healthy plant."

So the students got to work on potting their individual Valerians and watering them.

"When you're done tending to the plant's needs, be sure to give it the right kind of fertilizer," Sprout advised.

"We should hurry, Claire," Penny told Claire who quickly shoveled some fertilizer from the bag they opened and placed it into the pot of her Valerian.

"Excellent work!" Sprout stated, and then she noticed something. "Though some of you didn't water your Valerians properly. Therefore, I shall demonstrate it for future reference. Miss Haywood, would you please fetch a pail for me?"

"Right away, Professor," Penny acknowledged.

While Penny walked around the table, the pink-haired girl turned to Claire.

"By the way, which of these plants do you think will annoy a certain birdlike librarian?" the pink-haired girl asked.

In response, Claire said, "I don't know if that's such a—

"Ahh!" Penny cried, causing everyone to look at her.

On a nearby shelf containing empty pots, a werewolf stood growling at Penny.

"How did a werewolf get in here?" Rowan wondered.

"Stand back, Miss Haywood!" Sprout ordered, taking her wand out.

So Penny backed away slowly while the werewolf turned to face Sprout.

" _Riddikulus_!" Sprout shouted.

As Sprout waved her wand, the werewolf suddenly changed into a stuffed toy version of itself. This strangely made Sprout laugh at it, causing the toy to vanish completely.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"A Boggart, Miss Krystal," Sprout answered. "They are nasty shapeshifting creatures that take the form of a person's worst fear. The only way to defeat them is through laughter, so you cast _Riddikulus_ to change it into something funny. Now to my knowledge, a Boggart has never been seen in the greenhouses before. I must report this to Professor Dumbledore immediately, so class is dismissed for today."

While everyone cleaned up their stations and put away the supplies, Penny ran out of the greenhouse before anyone could stop her.

"I wonder why Penny's worst fear would be werewolves?" The pink-haired girl said.

"Maybe because werewolves are terrifying, murderous creatures," Claire suggested, and looked back at the door. "I just hope she's okay."

"So do I," the pink-haired girl responded and held out her hand. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Nymphadora Tonks though I prefer being called Tonks."

"Oh, right," Claire realized, shaking the pink-haired girl's hand. "You're the…shapeshifter."

"Metamorphmagus, actually," Tonks corrected. "It's a difficult name to remember, so I don't blame you for forgetting."

Then the two left the greenhouse and made their way to the Training Grounds for Flying.

"Can you believe we're already Third-Years?" Tonks exclaimed as she and Claire arrived at the Training Grounds. "That means we finally get to visit Hogsmeade!"

"I know, right?" Rowan chimed in as she approached Claire and Tonks. "When I was home this past summer, I made a scale replica of the village out of acorns in order to research the best path for exploration! Unfortunately, it got destroyed by squirrels."

While Claire was speechless, Tonks smirked. "I'm just hoping to visit Zonko's Joke Shop and buy sweets from Honeydukes, then maybe go to the Three Broomsticks after that and taste their famous Butterbeer!"

"Makes me wonder how old the Three Broomsticks is," Rowan said. "We could do all kinds of historical research there, Claire!"

"Yeah, though I'm just more interested in visiting the village itself," Claire replied.

"The only problem is I need to quit Metamorphosing into teachers so I can stay out of Detention," Tonks muttered out loud.

"Then we should definitely try to meet up at the Three Broomsticks," Rowan suggested.

"And what about _your_ three broomsticks?" Madam Hooch asked, approaching the three girls who jumped in surprise. "Time for Flying Class, girls, so line up!"

Without questioning Hooch, Claire Rowan and Tonks went to the broom care stations. There, they polished their brooms using the techniques they learned in the previous years and gathered around Hooch who showed them how to do a Barrel Roll. Afterwards, the students picked up their brooms before mounting them and hovering a few feet into the air where they met a dark-skinned boy riding his own broom with close-cut hair whom Claire recognized as he wore a purple scarf around the neck of his Ravenclaw robe.

"You're about to attempt a tricky maneuver today, so gather the courage to do it!" The boy advised. "And being an experienced Quidditch player myself, feel free to ask any questions if need be."

Then the students took off on their brooms, with Claire managing to pull off a Barrel Roll on her first try. Unfortunately, Tonks flew the farthest when she tried it forcing Hooch to go after her. So the boy instructed the students to land and stay on the ground until Hooch came back with Tonks, which didn't happen until class was nearly over.

"Are you okay, Tonks?" Claire asked once Hooch dismissed the class.

"Well, I crashed my broom into the Owlery, the Astronomy Tower, the Whomping Willow, and Hagrid's vegetable patch," Tonks said wearily.

Surprised, Claire said, "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Probably, but who cares? Going to Hogsmeade this weekend is all that matters," Tonks assured. "The first thing I'm going to do is buy Frog Spawn Soap at Zonko's and slip it into the girls' bathroom, which will be so awesome!"

"I'll…make sure not to be around when you do that," Claire responded.

###

Later that day, Claire went to the Great Hall for dinner and saw Penny standing by herself away from the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey, Penny," Claire called, getting Penny's attention. "I got worried after you suddenly left when that Boggart attacked. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you," Penny claimed, putting on an unusually bright smile.

"Not sure I believe that," Claire admitted.

"Well, if it isn't the Clobberer of Curses, the Pulverizer of Polar Platemail, Claire Krystal!" Bill announced, making his way over to them. "Notice anything different about me?"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32: Brains and Brawn

Chapter 32: Brains and Brawn

Claire looked at Bill, and noticed a familiar badge pinned on his shirt.

"I'm the new Gryffindor Prefect!" Bill answered, before Claire got the chance to say anything. "They even gave me a shiny badge!"

"Congratulations, Bill," Claire smiled.

"Thanks," Bill nodded. "Maybe you'll become a Prefect too, someday."

"Not sure if that would be a good idea, considering I would have to dock myself House Points give myself Detention and report myself to my Head of House," Claire joked.

"On the other hand, you could use the authority to get around the rules," Penny suggested.

"That's a good point," Claire agreed.

"Do I have to cast _Quietus_ on you two?" Bill sneered.

"Actually, we could use your help," Claire said, turning to Bill. "Earlier today in Herbology, a Boggart attacked Penny. It took the form of a werewolf, which is your worst fear, right, Penny?"

"I don't know why it looked like that," Penny responded nervously.

After giving Penny a suspicious look, Claire continued, "Fortunately, Professor Sprout got rid of the Boggart though she said there's never been one in the greenhouses before. Perhaps it has something to do with the Cursed Vaults."

Bill looked thoughtful. "I know Hagrid's always taking care of dangerous creatures. Maybe he can tell you more about Boggarts."

Then Bill got distracted by some troublemaking First-Years and ran off leaving Claire and Penny.

###

The next day, Claire went into the Clock Tower Courtyard during Free Period and found Hagrid standing nearby.

"Good to see yeh, Claire," Hagrid greeted.

"Hello, Hagrid," Claire responded. "How was your summer?"

"Fine," Hagrid replied. "Raised a litter of Flobberworms in the hut, but they've become full-grown an' I don't know what to do with 'em."

"Maybe you should set them free," Claire suggested. "I mean, they're harmless according to Professor Kettleburn who showed one in my Care of Magical Creatures class."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Hagrid said thoughtfully. "But enough about me Flobberworm problems, and tell me what I can do for yeh, Claire."

"There was a Boggart that appeared in Greenhouse Three during Herbology the previous morning," Claire explained. "Bill told me you might know about Boggarts, such as how it got into the greenhouse without anyone noticing."

"I haven't seen one in years," Hagrid answered nervously. "Not since…"

"Since when?"

"Yer brother, he came askin' me about Boggarts when he was a student."

This made Claire flinch. "Why was he asking about them?"

"He thought one o' the Cursed Vaults played on the fears of anyone who tried to open it," replied Hagrid. "If Boggarts are appearin' in Hogwarts, maybe someone's been messin' with this vault."

"If he knew that, my brother must have done a lot of research on the vaults," Claire figured. "Do you know if he kept notes anywhere?"

Hagrid shook his head. "I'm not sure of any particular place, but he did hang out at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade very often since he didn't have any friends at school."

"Really?"

"Madam Rosmerta, who works at the Broomsticks inn, might know somethin' about Jacob and his notes. If yeh get the chance to visit Hogsmeade, I'll introduce yeh to her."

"That would be fantastic! The Third-Years are actually going to be heading to Hogsmeade this weekend, and I'm planning to go with them."

"Then I'll be sure to wait for yeh at the Three Broomsticks, Claire."

###

After Free Period, Claire went to Potions where she was confronted by Merula and two other Slytherin students she didn't recognize. One was a girl that was even paler than Merula with dark hair covering half of her face wearing a green-and-silver scarf over her robe, while the other was a tall and muscular boy with short brown hair wearing a black dress-shirt with rolled up sleeves and a green-and-silver tie on.

"Nice to see you again, Krystal," Merula said sarcastically. "How did it feel to be publicly humiliated by Dumbledore at the Start-of-Term Feast?"

"I'd rather not start our third year with an argument," Claire responded. "Besides, you're already in enough trouble with Snape for skipping the first day of class yesterday."

"Thanks for reminding me," Merula groaned. "But I've got more important things to do, like find those Cursed Vaults with the help of my new associates."

"What do you think is in the next Cursed Vault?" The brown-haired boy abruptly asked.

"I hope it's something that can bring back the Dark Lord," responded the dark-haired girl.

"Maybe it's something that can bring back Krystal's brother," Merula speculated. "But who cares about that loser?"

"Unless you want to duel me again, I'd shut your mouth," Claire insisted. "We all know how well that's worked out for you."

As the Slytherin students glanced at Merula, she stomped her foot. "You got lucky, Krystal. The next time we duel, you'll be begging for mercy!"

Just then, Snape entered the room.

"All right, you insufferable lot," Snape said, glaring at Claire and Merula. "Take your seats, heat up your cauldrons, and try not to ruin another lesson."

So Claire sat with Rowan at their usual table while Merula and her two followers took up their own table across the room.

###

When Snape finished demonstrating the Wideye Potion, the students left and so Merula resorted to following alongside Claire when she and Rowan left the class.

But before Merula could speak, the brown-haired boy interrupted, "Didn't you beg a bit when Claire Krystal beat you last year, Merula? I remember hearing from others that you cried, but I'm not sure if it's true."

"Shut up, Barnaby!" Merula snapped, causing the brown-haired boy to look away.

"If you want, Merula, I can take care of this pest with the Killing Curse," the dark-haired girl offered, reaching into her robe.

"No, Ismelda," Merula insisted, staying the dark-haired girl's hand. "This loser isn't worth it."

Then Merula and Ismelda left while Barnaby stayed behind and said, "If you mess with Merula, I'll vanish all the bones in your body."

"Why are you hanging out with her?" Claire questioned. "She's not that great of a person to be around, unless you Slytherins enjoy bad company."

"If what's inside the vaults will make me stronger, then I want it," Barnaby replied. "And because Merula is so cunning, I believe she's capable of finding them so I need to follow her to get into the vaults myself."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like she might be trying to manipulate you, Barnaby."

In response, Barnaby paused and then he grumbled. "Don't make me try to think, Krystal!"

Then Barnaby stormed off, leaving Claire and Rowan confused.

"What a strange boy," Claire remarked at Barnaby's retreating figure.

"Well, Barnaby is one of the strongest wizards in our year," Rowan stated. "But he's also as dumb as a troll, which is why I didn't recommend him to help us with the ice vault."

"But even a troll wouldn't trust Merula," Claire pointed out.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33: Hogsmeade

Chapter 33: Hogsmeade

That weekend, the Third-Year Ravenclaws met in the Ravenclaw Common Room so Professor Flitwick could gather their permission slips before escorting them to Hogsmeade along with the Prefect Chester. After Claire and Rowan dropped off their forms, Flitwick sorted through the entire pile briefly before saying, "Everyone who wants to go to Hogsmeade today, please stand by the front door with Chester. Except for you, Miss Krystal."

"What?" Claire exclaimed, while the other students followed Chester except for Rowan. "But my parents signed the form."

"Yes, indeed they did," Flitwick nodded. "Though due to several incidents that occurred last year involving yourself, I have no choice but to not let you go to Hogsmeade for the time-being."

"That's not fair! I saved Hogwarts!"

"Yet you also endangered your friends and put several dozen students at risk as well," Flitwick pointed out.

"But I have to go to Hogsmeade," Claire insisted. "There's someone waiting for me at the Three Broomsticks, who might help me find my brother."

"Your brother's well-being is not your responsibility anymore," Flitwick argued. "It's Dumbledore's, so there's no need to put yourself at risk for his sake. But if you really want to go to Hogsmeade, then focus on your studies from now on."

With everyone staring at her, Claire caved in and nodded. "Very well."

Then as Flitwick and Chester left with the Third-Year Ravenclaws, Rowan stayed behind and put a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened, Claire," Rowan said sympathetically.

"It's nothing I haven't done before," Claire insisted. "I'll just need to pay more attention in class, and study till my eyes bleed out."

"Then let's go to the Hogwarts Library," Rowan suggested.

Claire blinked. "You're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"Any excuse to study is good for me," Rowan claimed. "And you're my best friend, so I wouldn't abandon you for something I could do later."

###

The Hogwarts Library always intimidated Claire, no matter how many times she visited it either to look something up or just study with Rowan. It had high ceilings with arched stain-glass windows and seemingly endless shelves of books that were almost as tall as the ceiling.

"Ah, my home away from home," Rowan remarked as she and Claire sat down at a nearby table. "There's literally tens of thousands of books here, all waiting to be read."

Just then, a tall woman approached them. She wore a dark-grey dress with black lining and a pointed hat with two black feathers in it, while her face was narrow and pointed.

"There will be no talking while you're here, Rowan Khanna," the woman said sternly. "The fact that you spend more time in the library than any other student doesn't mean you can disobey the rules."

"That's our librarian for you," Rowan sighed. "Madam Pince is always silencing me, since I forget to keep my voice down when talking."

"Shh!" Madam Pince snapped, putting a finger to her lip nearby.

"She seems irritated," Claire remarked quietly as Pince walked away.

"Yeah," Rowan agreed. "Now let's grab some books, and start studying!"

"SHH!" Pince's voice carried.

###

It wasn't until November that Claire was finally allowed to go to Hogsmeade after getting constantly rejected by Professor Flitwick. An early snow had fallen, making the trip there slightly more difficult but still manageable. Then once she and other Third-Year students arrived there, Claire watched everyone head off in separate directions leaving her with the dark-skinned Ravenclaw boy who wore the purple scarf.

"Is this your first time in Hogsmeade?" The boy asked.

"How did you guess?" Claire asked.

"You have that look most first-timers have: excited, cold, and not sure where you're going," the boy answered. "I'm Andre Egwu, by the way."

"Oh, yeah, Hooch's assistant from Flying Class," Claire realized. "And you're one of the best Quidditch players in school, despite being only a Third-Year like I am."

"Well, maybe not as good compared to Charlie Weasley," Andre responded.

"So what's the deal with that scarf?" Claire said, pointing to it. "I remember you wearing that when you patted me on the back when we won the House Cup during First-Year."

"It's my Pride of Portree scarf," Andre answered. "I think they're the best team in the whole Quidditch World Cup!"

"Okay," Claire replied. "So what brings you to Hogsmeade?"

"I'm mainly shopping for myself, and my family back home."

"I never knew Quidditch players cared about fashion so much."

"Are you kidding? Clothes make the wizard!" Andre declared proudly. "The better you look, the better you feel, the better you are at Quidditch—or curse-breaking in your case."

Claire flinched. "You know I broke the curse on the vault last year?"

"Of course! Everyone knows who you are, Claire Krystal. The cursed ice trapped me in the Quidditch Changing Room, along with all the other Ravenclaws when you broke the curse on that vault. Therefore, you saved our lives."

"It wasn't just me, though," Claire responded, blushing a little. "I had a lot of help from my friends as well."

Andre shook his head. "Doesn't matter, because I want to help you find a proper outfit for exploring Hogsmeade with!"

"That's…very kind of you, Andre, but I don't know if I have enough money to afford new clothes at the moment."

"Then let me give you something."

Reaching into the bag he had been carrying, Andre pulled out a tan wool coat with red lining and buttons. He then handed it to Claire, who put it over her orange buttoned shirt and tan slacks with red shoes.

"There, now you look like one of the locals," Andre smiled. "I was originally getting it for my sister, but I think the coat suits your style more."

"You really think so?" Claire said, looking down at herself.

"Absolutely! You'll be breaking curses and getting dates in no time, Claire!"

"Dating? I've never even thought about that."

"Only Fourth-Years are allowed to officially date, so you don't need to worry about it for now. But if you're interested in dating someone, let me know so I can help you."

"All right," Claire nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Andre, but I've got an appointment with Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks."

"Anytime, Curse-Breaker!" Andre waved as Claire made her way down the cobblestone street with various buildings clustered together on either side.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34: The Second Quill

Chapter 34: The Second Quill

After navigating the streets of Hogsmeade, Claire eventually found a cottage-like building that had a wooden door showing three broomsticks forming a triangle.

"This must be it," Claire muttered, and opened the door.

Inside, the place was packed with students and various adults milling around. There were two fireplaces located towards the back and to the right of the main foyer while a large staircase led to the upstairs part. There was also an array of antlers hung over one of the fireplaces and several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Claire!"

In response, Claire looked and saw Rowan approaching her from behind the staircase.

"That's a nice coat you're wearing," Rowan remarked. "Where did you get it?"

"Andre Egwu gave it to me," Claire replied. "As a thank-you gift for saving him and the other Ravenclaw Quidditch players from the cursed ice."

"Well, that's nice of him," Rowan smiled, looking around the place. "I can't believe we're actually in the Three Broomsticks right now! I've read about it in _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ , _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ , _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ —

"I'm just glad we can experience it together, Rowan," Claire interrupted.

"Over here, Claire!" Hagrid's voice cried from the back.

So Claire and Rowan went to the fireplace in the back and found Hagrid standing near an empty wooden booth.

"What do yeh think of the Three Broomsticks so far?" Hagrid asked, while the two girls sat in the booth together.

"Seems like a jovial place," Claire remarked. "Now I'm ready to try one of those famous Butterbeers I've heard so much about."

"Hello, friends," said a female voice from behind Hagrid.

Looking over his shoulder, Hagrid politely moved aside revealing a woman with wavy blonde hair wearing a tan fur vest a murky brown shirt underneath and a long black skirt.

"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks," the woman continued, smiling. "Have you been helped?"

"Hello, Rosmerta," Hagrid greeted. "Butterbeers all around, please."

"All right," the woman nodded. "Three Butterbeers coming right up!"

"Madam Rosmerta," Claire abruptly said. "I was wondering if you could—

"One moment, dear," Rosmerta stated. "I've got other tables to attend to as well, so I'll be right back with your order."

Then as Rosmerta walked away, Claire sighed.

"Don't worry, Claire," Rowan assured. "I'm sure she won't take long."

Soon enough, Rosmerta came back carrying three glasses of a caramel-colored liquid that frothed on the top. But before Claire could stop her, she was gone again.

"Well, cheers," Claire smiled, holding her glass up.

"Cheers!" Hagrid cried, and took a big swig of his Butterbeer.

While Rowan took a small sip of hers, Claire did the same. It was surprisingly sweet, but not too much to be unpleasant, and comfortably warm as well. The three then sipped their drinks in silence, as the dull roar of the inn echoed around them.

"That was delicious," Claire admitted, after finishing her Butterbeer.

"I knew yeh would like it!" Hagrid beamed.

"Sorry for making you wait," Rosmerta interceded, appearing next to Hagrid once more. "Someone had a question here?"

"Rosmerta, this is Claire Krystal, a student at Hogwarts," Hagrid introduced. "She was dyin' ter taste yer Butterbeer!"

"Oh, really," Rosmerta smiled, looking at Claire. "And did you like it?"

"Very much so," Claire replied.

"Claire was also wantin' to ask yeh about Jacob Krystal," Hagrid added.

"Was he your brother?" Rosmerta asked.

"Yes, Madam," Claire nodded. "I heard you might have known him, since he apparently came here a lot."

"Yes, I remember Jacob," Rosmerta affirmed. "He was a quiet boy, but very sweet. Spent a lot of time at the bar, scribbling in notebooks."

"Notebooks?" Claire's eyes widened.

"Aye," Rosmerta replied. "Then one day, a pair of Ministry Aurors grabbed Jacob by the hood of his robes and dragged him out the door. The only thing he left behind was a Black Quill."

"Black Quill!" Rowan exclaimed, and turned to Claire. "Could your brother have Transfigured his notes into the quill to hide them from the Ministry?"

"Maybe," Claire responded and turned back to Rosmerta. "Madam, will you please help me find that quill? I'll do anything you ask!"

"Now calm down, dear," Rosmerta assured. "I don't throw away anything, so it's probably around here somewhere. I'll look in the back, but it'll take me a few days to find anything there. It's quite a mess, you see, and no charm in the world could tidy it up. So in the meantime, I might ask you to do an odd job or two for me. Just make sure the customers are taken care of, while I look through the back room. Think you can handle that?"

"Sure can," Claire confirmed. "And thank you, Madam Rosmerta."

"Anytime, dear," Rosmerta beamed. "I do hope you find your brother."

###

The following Monday, Claire attended Charms with Rowan and Ben while Professor Flitwick took his usual stance on top of the stack of books in the classroom.

"Today, we will be learning the Full Body-Bind Curse," Flitwick announced. "It is a sure way to stop your enemies in their tracks, before they have the chance to attack. You simply wave your wand like this and say, ' _Petrificus Totalus_!'"

Waving his wand in front of him, nothing happened.

While the class gave Flitwick a confused look, he grinned sheepishly and said, "Miss Krystal and Mr. Copper, will you please help me demonstrate?"

So Ben reluctantly stepped forward along with Claire while Rowan held her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Khanna?" Flitwick asked.

"Isn't something like this normally taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Rowan said.

"That is correct," Flitwick nodded. "But due to popular demand, I am going to teach you how to cast this curse safely."

Unsure of what Flitwick was talking about, Claire stood across from Ben who gave her a nervous look as she raised her wand up.

"Now, cast the spell I just recited on Mr. Copper," Flitwick instructed. When Claire hesitated, he assured, "Don't worry, Miss Krystal, I'll reverse the spell after you cast it."

"Sorry about this, Ben," Claire apologized, doing a half-circle motion with her wand followed by a straight line and a downward wave while annunciating, " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

A bolt of purple energy shot from her wand, hitting Ben which bound his arms and legs together causing him to hit the floor instantly.

"Well, done, Miss Krystal!" Flitwick commented. "Ten points to Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor since Mr. Copper was a good enough sport to help."

In response, Ben's eyes blinked.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35: Extra-Sweetness

Chapter 35: Extra-Sweetness

Once Saturday arrived, Claire made another trip to Hogsmeade and entered the Three Broomsticks which was more crowded than before.

"Hello, dear," Rosmerta greeted. "Welcome back!"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Claire asked. "You look exhausted."

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Rosmerta said, "Actually, would you mind helping me serve Butterbeer? I could use an extra pair of hands while I take a break and search for that Black Quill in the back."

"So you want me to work for you, even though I'm not a paid employee?"

"I'll pay you for your trouble. Just be sure not to drop a tray, spill a drop of Butterbeer, or take a tumble yourself."

After Rosmerta walked away, Claire went to the bar and explained the situation to the person tending it. He in turn gave her a mug of Butterbeer and directed Claire to the table it was for. As Claire made her way over there, though, she tripped and felt the mug slipping from her hands when the most amazing thing happened.

Instead of falling onto the floor and shattering into pieces, the mug of Butterbeer was suddenly changed into a living mongoose which landed on all four of its paws. Perplexed, Claire looked around and saw a man with sideburns wearing a blue coat waving his wand in her direction. Then when Claire looked down at the mongoose, it had scampered off startling several customers before making its way out the front door.

"How is your first shift going?" Rosmerta asked, startling Claire.

This in turn forced Claire to explain what happened, causing Rosmerta to sigh.

"Ah, well, can't be helped," Rosmerta shrugged. "I just took a quick look around the back, and I don't see the Black Quill yet. I'm going take a more thorough look now, but make sure that wizard pays for the mongoose and give the customer who ordered the mug of Butterbeer a free drink on the house."

Nodding in turn, Claire parted ways with Rosmerta and followed her instructions. While the blue-coated wizard initially refused to pay for the mongoose, he eventually gave in once Claire used _Revelio_ to briefly show his balding head which made some of the students laugh. As for the customer who ordered the Butterbeer mug, who was an elderly lady, she was about to leave. But upon seeing the free drink, the old lady changed her mind and left a very generous tip afterward. From there, Claire's shift became slightly more routine as she carried trays of Butterbeer around the inn giving them to their respective customers whether they were students or Hogsmeade residents. Soon enough, Rosmerta returned.

"Sorry, Claire," Rosmerta apologized. "I'm trying to remember where I put the Black Quill, but keep getting distracted by other things in there I've forgotten about: brochures on the uses of Gurdyroot, requests to hold meetings of the Celestina Warbeck Fan Club, and so on. I've also been trying to produce a special concoction called Extra-Sweet Butterbeer, but not had the time to collect some of the more…obscure ingredients."

"Well, if you point me in the right direction, I'm sure I could find those ingredients for you," Claire offered.

"That's very kind, dear," Rosmerta smiled. "I'll be sure to tell Professor Dumbledore how helpful you've been."

After Claire finished up her shift and got paid, Rosmerta gave her a list of the ingredients for Extra-Sweet Butterbeer which included: Sugar Shrub, Mallowsweet, and Moondew which could either be fresh or dried. So on her way back to Hogwarts, Claire contemplated the best possible places she could get these items in the shortest amount of time.

Two days later in Herbology, Professor Sprout announced, "Today, we will be learning the ways in which magic can help us grow plants faster. So pick the plant of your choice, and be sure to grow it to full maturity by the end of class. I'll be timing you just to be sure!"

"This is perfect," Claire murmured. "I'll be able to grow that Sugar Shrub Madam Rosmerta wanted in no time."

"Did you say something, Claire?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, nothing," Claire responded, checking the seed supply first.

Once she found a bag labeled 'Sugar Shrubs', Claire picked one of the seeds and placed it in a pot filled with fresh dirt. Then after Claire watered the dirt-covered seed and gave it fertilizer, she waved her wand over the pot and said, " _Herbivicus_!"

As she annunciated this, a bright green light appeared at the tip of her wand and over the seed. Then a bright green line connected the two lights, followed by the seed's rapid growth into a seedling and then a fully mature shrub with dark-green leaves and pink candy-like flowers.

"Time's up, class!" Sprout proclaimed. "And it seems like most of you have created a fully mature plant in the amount of time given. Feel free to take your project back to your dorm, or leave it here if you don't want to."

"I did it!" Claire cried, and picked up the potted shrub. "Those patrons at Three Broomsticks will be in for quite a sugar shock once they get a taste of this!"

###

Later, after classes were over, Claire went into the Potions Classroom. Fortunately, Snape wasn't around which relieved Claire as she searched the various shelves for Mallowsweet. After finding a Sage-colored jar with the right label on it, she emptied some of the contents into a spare phial she brought with her.

"Now according to the _Book of Potions_ , this stuff is typically used for Divination purposes," Claire mused, looking at her brimming phial. "I wonder why Madam Rosmerta would consider using this in Butterbeer?"

As she contemplated this, Claire made her way to the Artefact Room and searched around the shelves until she found some dried Moondew in a dusty phial. Tucking it into her robes, she left the Artefact Room and left the two phials in the Ravenclaw Dormitory before heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36: A Matter of Trust

Chapter 36: A Matter of Trust

"Did you get everything I asked?" Rosmerta asked Claire once she arrived at the Three Broomsticks the following Saturday.

"Right here, Madam Rosmerta," Claire said, picking up her Sugar Shrub which also had the two phials containing Mallowsweet and Moondew in the pot.

Taking the items from Claire's hands, Rosmerta beamed. "Thank you, Claire. I'll be just a moment with a new kind of Butterbeer the world has yet to try!"

After Rosmerta took the shrub and phials back to the kitchen, Claire decided to take up her shift. Soon enough, Rosmerta emerged holding two large mugs of Butterbeer that had a sugary sheen to them.

"All right, everyone!" Rosmerta called, causing the customers to silence and look upon her. "We're testing a new type of brew called Extra-Sweet Butterbeer! Feel free to try some on the house if you like!"

As several patrons cheered loudly, they immediately ordered the Extra-Sweet Butterbeer including the blue-coated wizard. He took one swig of it, and sighed merrily.

"Ros', you've outdone yourself on this one!" The blue-coated wizard proclaimed. "I think I've found my new favorite drink!"

Rosmerta nodded to him politely, and turned back to Claire. "That should satisfy him after that little _Revelio_ stunt you pulled."

"Oh, you heard about that?" Claire said, looking down guiltily.

"It's all right, Claire," Rosmerta assured. "Because you've been a huge help, I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore to reward Ravenclaw with House Points. Also, I found what you've been looking for."

From her sleeve, Rosmerta placed a black-feathered quill on the table before her.

Claire in turn took out her wand and muttered, "Well, here goes nothing. _Reparifarge_!"

Making a dipping motion as she annunciated, Claire watched as the black-feathered quill spun around and changed into a black book with yellowed pages.

"This has to be my brother's notebook," Claire guessed.

"Don't believe you'll be finding out anytime soon," a gravely voice murmured.

To Claire's surprise, Mr. Filch suddenly stormed over and snatched the book right from the table before tucking it inside his grey overcoat.

"Hey, that notebook belongs to me!" Claire insisted.

"Not anymore," Filch sneered. "I'll be addin' it to the collection of confiscated contraband I have in my office."

"Since when do you care about the Cursed Vaults?" Claire demanded.

"It's not my personal interest, but Snape's orders," Filch explained. "Anything related to the Cursed Vaults is to be kept _away_ from students for their own safety."

Then Filch left the Three Broomsticks, while Claire fought the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Rosmerta said sympathetically. "You did so much work for that notebook."

"And now I'm going to have to find a way to get it back from Filch," Claire grumbled.

###

Back at Hogwarts, Claire noticed Penny was sitting by herself in the Great Hall after most of the Hufflepuffs had left and decided to sit across from her.

"So, Penny," Claire began. "Do you want to talk about the Boggart thing?"

In response, Penny said, "I'd rather talk about you, since everyone's saying you found another clue to the Cursed Vaults."

"Well, not exactly," Claire replied. "I found a notebook my brother left at the Three Broomsticks, which he had Transfigured into a Black Quill, but then Filch snatched it."

"Oh, dear," Penny muttered. "That must've been devastating for you!"

"No kidding," Claire said. "I had to do part-time work for Madam Rosmerta and gather ingredients for a new type of Butterbeer so she could look for the darn thing."

"Must be tough being the most popular student at Hogwarts."

"More like the most notorious student, apart from my brother," Claire sighed.

Penny hesitated for a moment, and then she mused, "You know, I've never told you much about my life outside of Hogwarts."

"No, except that you live in London and have a little sister."

"Well, I am a Half-Blood and my sister's name is Beatrice."

"Beatrice? That's a cute name."

This made Penny smile, and then she asked, "Claire, you trust me, right?"

"Sure."

"Um, there's a favor I'd like to ask of you. But I can't tell you what it is, so wait for my owl."

Then Penny left the Hufflepuff table before Claire could ask her anything further.

###

Later that night, Claire got a message from Penny telling her to meet in the Potions Classroom. Confused, she went down the dungeons and found Penny hiding behind a corner while the entrance to the Potions Classroom was being guarded by an older Slytherin boy with brown hair that was smoothed down and pale skin who had a Prefect badge on.

" _Penny, what are we doing here?_ " Claire asked, once she got close to Penny.

" _Shh! We can't let Felix Rosier see us_ ," Penny murmured. " _He's the Slytherin Prefect. While he's not looking, cast_ Petrificus Totalus _on him so we can get into the Potions Classroom. You learned that in Charms with Ben, right?_ "

" _Are you insane?_ " Claire said in disbelief.

" _Do it now,_ " Penny insisted, as Felix turned his back towards them.

Unable to argue with her, Claire cast the Full Body-Bind Charm on Felix causing him to freeze and fall flat on his face. Then Penny quickly ran into the Potions Classroom while Claire followed behind.

"Penny, what's going on?" Claire asked.

"I need you to help me steal some Lethe River Water from here," Penny explained.

"Why? Do you really want to incur the wrath of Snape?"

"Please, Claire. I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it wasn't important."

"Okay."

So Claire searched the containers while Penny did the same. After she found Lethe River Water, which appeared to be murky, Claire showed Penny who poured two drops of it in an empty phial she had on hand.

"Now, the next thing I need is a couple of Valerian Sprigs," Penny said. "Yours should be fully grown by now, right?"

"Um, I think so. Why do you need these things?"

"To brew a potion, obviously."

"But what kind of potion?"

"You'll see. Just get the sprigs from your Valerian plant tomorrow, and meet me in the Artefact Room."

"All right, but I hope you have a good reason for doing all this."

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37: Fear and Forgetfulness

Chapter 37: Fear and Forgetfulness

The next day, Claire left for Greenhouse Three early in the day. It was there that she found her Valerian, which was indeed fully mature with the sprigs bearing flowers in full bloom. After snipping a couple off according to Penny's instructions, Claire left the greenhouse and made her way to the Artefact Room where Penny had a brewing cauldron and several ingredients arranged.

"Oh, good, you're here," Penny smiled, kneeling in front of the cauldron. "I was just about to send Peeves to get you."

After giving Penny the sprigs, Claire got down on her knees and looked at the ingredients. "So you've got two drops of Lethe River Water, two Valerian Sprigs, two measures of Standard Ingredient, and four Mistletoe Berries."

"What potion do you think I'm making?"

Thinking back to the Valerian plant lesson in Herbology, Claire suddenly remembered what Penny said in response to the question Professor Sprout asked. "You're brewing a Forgetfulness Potion, aren't you?"

"Bingo!"

"But, doesn't that erase part of a person's memory? Who are you going to use it on?"

"I'll explain once you've helped me brew it. I need it to be as perfect as possible."

So for several hours, Claire helped Penny with the brewing process. While Claire mixed the actual ingredients, Penny consulted the _Book of Potions_ every now and then. Once they were done, Penny seemed satisfied.

"Good work, Claire," Penny complemented. "It's more perfect than I imagined."

"If you say so," Claire commented. "Now, will you please tell me what you're going to do with this potion?"

"Drink it myself," Penny answered sternly.

Claire flinched. "Why?"

"Remember how the Boggart that attacked me appeared as a werewolf?" Penny said. "Well, it wasn't just any werewolf. You see, my family likes to spend time in the country every summer. There was a Muggle friend I once had who lived out there, named Scarlett. Last year, we went on a walk together. It was nighttime, and there was full moon out.

"Then a werewolf ran across the path, startling us both. But Scarlett became curious and wanted to know where it was going, so I was forced to follow her. I had my wand with me, but when the werewolf noticed us…I froze. By the time a spell came to my mind, it was too late. Scarlett died that night, because of me. So when that Boggart attacked, it brought back the painfulness of that memory which I now wish to forget more than anything."

"Is that a good idea, though?" Claire said nervously.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Penny muttered.

She then used a ladle to pour some of the yellow liquid that was brewing in the cauldron into an empty glass she brought. But as Penny held the cup to her lips, she hesitated. "Do you think I should drink this?"

After some hesitation, Claire shook her head. "Forgetting the memory won't change what actually happened. Besides, there's a chance you might forget more than you intended or yourself for that matter."

Penny looked at the liquid in doubt. "Could that happen?"

"Our memories make us who we are, Penny, for good or bad," Claire insisted. "There are plenty of times I want to forget about Jacob, but I know he wouldn't want to be forgotten and I'm pretty sure Scarlett would want the same from you."

This made Penny's eyes widen and then she dumped the glass of yellow liquid back into the cauldron before turning the burner off. "You're right. My memories of Scarlett are all I have left of her. If I drank the Forgetfulness Potion, it would be like she never existed and I couldn't do that to a friend. So, thank you."

To Claire's surprise, Penny leaned over and hugged her.

"I'll never forget what you've done for me," Penny said as she started crying.

While Claire held Penny close to her, the two sat in the Artefact Room until Penny's tears were dry and she left feeling much better.

###

The next day in Herbology, Claire was approached by Tonks.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked Claire. "I saw Filch leave the Three Broomsticks last Saturday, and then you left looking like someone stole your last Chocolate Frog."

"Attention, everyone!" Sprout said, causing everyone to look at her. "Today, we'll be learning how to de-fang vampiric vegetation. Be sure to have your gardening and dental tools on hand!"

"We'll talk after class, Tonks," Claire said quietly.

So the two concentrated on the fanged plants in front of them, which naturally snapped at them when they tried to pry their teeth off using pliers and metallic tongue depressors to keep their mouths open. The other students had the same struggles, though Rowan's steady grip allowed her to pry the teeth off of her plant before anyone else.

"See here," Sprout said, indicating Rowan who presented her de-fanged plant which hung its head in defeat. "Being from a family of tree farmers _does_ have its benefits, as Miss Khanna so aptly demonstrates."

From there, everyone followed Rowan's example. After class, Tonks and Claire cleaned up their stations and left for their next class. On the way there, Claire explained what happened at the Three Broomsticks with discovering her brother's notebook and Filch taking it away.

"Well, I totally understand your frustration," Tonks remarked. "I'd need forty-seven fingers to count everything Filch has of mine. You need to find a way to scare him out of his office first, so you have time to look for that notebook."

"But how do I scare someone who's already terrifying?" Claire asked desperately.

Tonks thought for a moment, and then she smirked. "I'm sure Zonko's Joke Shop has something that'll do the trick. Let's head over there this weekend!"

"Okay," Claire nodded.

###

That Saturday afternoon, Claire left for Hogsmeade with Tonks who was wearing a yellow-and-black Hufflepuff shirt with blue shorts stripped leggings and brown boots. Together, they headed down the street and entered a red building with glass windows and 'Zonko's' written overhead in gold letters. Inside, there were shelves containing various items while a man with a blond mustache stood behind a desk near the back.

"Welcome to Zonko's Joke Shop, the ultimate emporium for mischief!" Tonks announced.

Looking at some of the items, Claire flinched at the labels which said things like 'Hiccoughing Sweets' and 'Inflatable Tongues'.

"Just a moment!" The man behind the desk called out. "I'll be right with you!"

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38: A Well-Executed Prank

Chapter 38: A Well-Executed Prank

While the shopkeeper was busy, Tonks showed Claire around as they tested some of the various items. Some made Claire laugh, while others scared her though Tonks laughed at this.

"This is crazy!" Claire exclaimed. "Why are dangerous, scary things so much fun to people?"

"My apologies," the man with the blond mustache said, approaching Claire and Tonks from behind the desk. He was a lot taller than Claire expected, wearing a blue coat over a pink vest and high yellow pants held up by suspenders. "You there, Ravenclaw! What can I do for you?"

"Hello, sir," Claire greeted. "I'm looking for—

"Look out!" The man shouted. "There's a fire-breathing Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon!"

"Where?" Claire exclaimed, looking out the window.

When she saw nothing, she heard laughter behind her.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" The man chuckled. "Sometimes classic tricks really are the best!"

"He got you good, Claire," Tonks snickered.

"Yeah, he sure did," Claire said, trying to fake laugh.

The blond-mustached man seemed to buy it, as he beamed in response. "You appreciate my classic trick? I like you already! Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Bilton Bilmes, the official owner of Zonko's Joke Shop, which is home to the original Hiccough Sweets! So, young prankster, what are you looking to buy?"

"Something that can scare a cranky old caretaker," Claire answered.

"We're looking for a real showstopper, Mr. Bilmes," Tonks added. "Give us the best thing you've got!"

"Very well," Bilmes nodded, pausing for a moment. "Perhaps I can interest you in a Fanged Frisbee: it has aerodynamic scales on the alligator-skin top, with serrated edges that are perfect for slicing. Or possibly a Nose-Biting Teacup, since there's no better way to start the day than with fresh scones and flesh wounds!"

As Bilmes laughed at his own joke, Claire thought about the choices.

"I guess if I really want to scare Filch out of his office, then I'll take…the Fanged Frisbee, please," Claire said after a long pause.

"Excellent choice!" Bilmes beamed. "A little decapitation never hurt anyone."

While Bilmes went to get the item, Tonks said, "Let's head back to Hogwarts once we're done here. Filch will never know what hit him!"

###

"What's wrong, Ben?" Claire asked him after she and Rowan arrived in Charms Class the following Monday.

"I've been hearing about an increase in Boggart attacks all over the school lately," Ben murmured nervously. "If I ever encounter one, I wonder if it'll get confused because it won't know which of my many fears to appear as."

"I heard a Boggart took the form of a dragon in Care for Magical Creatures," said a Third-Year Gryffindor student nearby.

"Welcome, class," Flitwick stated as he arrived in the classroom and ascended the stack of books. "Today, we will be learning the Banishing Charm _Depulso_. It is very useful as it can send both objects and living beings away from yourself. Now normally, I would give students cushions to practice the spell on but a student in my last class burned them all with Bluebell Flames. So today's lesson will be less comfortable, and possibly more injury-riddled as a result."

After showing the wand movement for _Depulso_ , which was similar to _Reparifarge_ but backwards in terms of motion, Flitwick then had Claire pick up a cauldron that had been left in the classroom by accident and place it in the center.

"Now, Miss Krystal, will you please demonstrate the Banishing Charm for us?" Flitwick asked.

Nodding, Claire replicated Flitwick's wand motion and annunciated, " _Depulso_!"

This caused the cauldron to go flying across the room and hit the front door which was fortunately closed.

"Excellent spell-work!" Flitwick commented. "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

"Thank you, Professor," Claire smiled.

###

The next day, following an unpleasant lesson in Herbology regarding a plant that produced Stinksap, Claire was excused from Flying Class and went to the girls' bathroom to take a ninety minute bath to remove the awful stench she had. Fortunately, this was after Tonks had decided to do her Frog Spawn Soap prank as one of the Third-Year Hufflepuff girls in Herbology complained about her soap being full of tadpoles when she tried to wash herself. Then once Claire was done, she continued her classes as normal and afterward she got a message from Tonks through Eban who asked to meet up with her as well as bring the Fanged Frisbee.

"Filch and Mrs. Norris just tore out of the office, Claire," Tonks explained once Claire showed up outside of Filch's Office, which was a single arched door next to one of the outdoor walkways along the castle walls. "Now's your chance to look for that notebook, and leave the Fanged Frisbee if need be."

"Hopefully, I won't have to use it," Claire muttered, holding the packaged item under her arm.

She then used _Alohomora_ to unlock the door to Filch's Office, and went inside while Tonks stood guard. What Claire found was a cold and bare room with multiple drawers, boxes, as well as a pair of chains nearby.

"It's just as depressing as I thought it would be," Claire observed. "And given the amount of stuff here, it'll take me forever to find my brother's notebook. Better set up the Fanged Frisbee just in case."

Reaching under her arm, Claire took out the prank item which was gift-wrapped in a box with yellow paper and a red ribbon tied around it. After placing it on Filch's desk, she heard Filch say on the other side of the door, " _It just isn't fair, Mrs. Norris…_ "

Claire gasped and cast _Reducio_ upon herself which shrunk her down small enough to where she could hide behind one of the boxes. The door opened swiftly followed by heavy footsteps and a pair of lighter ones afterward.

"Bad enough I have to deal with Peeves an' those misbehavin' little beasts, but now I'm doin' chores for Snape," Filch grumbled, while Mrs. Norris stood next to him. "I get no respect, Mrs. Norris, and I'm the only one keepin' this school in order! What's this here?"

Filch then stepped over to his desk and looked at the gift-wrapped box in confusion.

"Professor Dumbledore must finally be recognizing all the hard work I do," Filch guessed, as he proceeded to untie the ribbon.

As soon as he did this, the box rattled as the Fanged Frisbee broke free and hovered right in front of Filch with its blades spinning rapidly.

"A Fanged Frisbee!" Filch exclaimed. "It's coming right for us, Mrs. Norris, run!"

Mrs. Norris hissed at the frisbee and managed to run out the door just as it started to chase Filch out as well.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39: An Unusual Padlock

Chapter 39: An Unusual Padlock

Once Filch and Mrs. Norris were gone, Claire used _Engorgio_ to grow herself back to normal size and close the door once more.

"That was close," Claire sighed. "I should probably find my brother's notebook before Filch gets back."

Searching around the boxes and drawers, Claire found that most of them were surprisingly unlocked except for one behind Filch's desk. Casting _Alohomora_ on it, she pulled open the drawer and found the black book with the yellow pages.

"It's written in some kind of strange code," Claire noticed, flipping through all the pages. "Maybe Rowan can help, since she's usually good at figuring out this kind of stuff."

After Claire pocketed the notebook in her robe, she left Filch's Office and ran into Tonks who apparently hid before Filch showed up. For this reason, Tonks was unable to warn Claire in advance but she saw Filch and Mrs. Norris run out with the Fanged Frisbee flying after them. As Tonks laughed at the memory of it, Claire thanked her for helping before heading back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Hey, Rowan," Claire said, getting Rowan's attention. "We haven't really talked much lately."

"Well, I've been busy trying to decipher that book you found in the Cursed Vault," Rowan admitted. "And frankly, I'm stumped because there's too many strange symbols in it that I don't think are even runes."

"I see," Claire nodded, and took the black book out of her robe. "Do you remember that Black Quill Rosmerta mentioned?"

Looking at the notebook, Rowan's eyes widened. "Is that—

"My brother's notebook," Claire answered. "He did indeed Transfigure it into a Black Quill at Hogsmeade, but then Filch took it just after I undid the Transfiguration."

"But how did you get the notebook back from him without being noticed?" Rowan asked.

"With Tonks' help, I managed to scare Filch out of his office with a prank item I bought at Zonko's Joke Shop allowing me to obtain the notebook. Unfortunately, it's encoded so I thought you might be able to decipher it."

Taking the notebook from Claire's hand, Rowan scanned the pages and exclaimed, "Merlin's Beard! This is written in the same type of code as that message in the ice room!"

"Then that means my brother must've written that message himself," Claire murmured. "Maybe he wants me to follow him, so he's been leaving clues all over the place."

"Including those visions?"

"I don't know about those," Claire said, shaking her head. "But since you were able to translate that message in the ice room, this notebook should be easy to figure out, right?"

"Theoretically, yes, but a lot of these symbols are different so I'll definitely need your help with researching the answer."

So for the next few weeks, Claire helped Rowan look at some old books in the library that had information on runes and ciphers. Then right before Christmas Break, Rowan surprised Claire by saying she had figured out the code in Jacob's notebook.

"What does it say?" Claire asked, barely containing the excitement in her voice.

Picking up the notebook and flipping to a particular page, Rowan recited, "'These Boggarts must have something to do with the curse protecting the next vault, which means someone found it first. If I don't hurry, Hogwarts is doomed.'"

"So Hagrid was right, then," Claire realized. "Someone has tampered with this vault again, and that's why the Boggarts have been showing up all over the school."

"Then we need to find that secret room your brother told you about," Rowan suggested. "It might contain more information about where the next vault is, and how we can stop this new curse. In the meantime, I'll try to decipher the rest of the notebook over Christmas Break."

###

Two weeks later, Rowan managed to translate more passages from the notebook which revealed the location of Jacob's secret room. It was apparently in a corridor near Greenhouse Three, so Claire decided to go there with Penny after they were done with Herbology. Once they got into the corridor, though, the two girls found a large door that had a gold padlock on it.

"Strange," Penny noticed. "This padlock has two keyholes, instead of just one."

"But we should be able to use the Unlocking Charm to get in," Claire said, holding her wand up. " _Alohomora_!"

Waving her wand in the correct manner while annunciating the spell, Claire expected to hear the usual _click_ when a lock was undone. To her surprise, she heard nothing.

"It didn't open," Penny stated, checking the padlock. "Let me try. _Flipendo_!"

While Penny's spell caused the padlock to rattle, it didn't come undone.

"It's no use," Penny frowned.

Claire knelt down and examined the padlock carefully. "There's something written on the lock: 'Property of Tulip Karasu.'"

"I've heard of her," Penny realized. "She's a Third-Year Ravenclaw, and always in Detention."

"Any idea where I can find her?"

"People say she typically spends her time studying in the Transfiguration Classroom. Obviously, you'll need her help to get into this room."

###

During Free Period, Penny and Claire went to the Transfiguration Classroom and found a red-haired girl sitting at a desk which had a toad on it. She wore a rolled-up black sweater with a white dress-shirt underneath, a blue-and-silver tie, a black skirt and pantyhose with brown clogs. Also, she wore a necklace that had a bomb-shaped charm and was writing something down in a leather brown notebook.

"Excuse me, Tulip?" Claire began, approaching the red-haired girl with Penny trailing behind her. "I'm Claire Krystal. I know your time is valuable and you're probably busy right now, but I need your help."

"Little flower," the red-haired girl abruptly said. "Smells so sweet, so soft and delicate."

Confused, Claire continued, "Tulip, did you hear me?"

"Talk to Dennis until I'm finished," replied the red-haired girl, not looking up.

"Who's Dennis?"

"My toad," Tulip answered.

As the toad croaked in response, Claire noticed an item was strapped to its back.

"What is that thing?" Penny asked.

"A Dungbomb," responded Tulip.

"What?" Claire exclaimed. "Were you the one who unleashed the frog with the Dungbomb on the Hogwarts Express right before our First-Year term, and the girl who solved the bookshelf combination in the Ravenclaw Common Room after the First-Years gave up?"

"Yes, I did those things," Tulip admitted. "Though that frog was actually Dennis, since apparently no one can tell the difference between a frog and a toad from a distance."

Looking at the toad nervously, Claire asked, "How do I disarm this Dungbomb?"

"I'm not just going to give away the answer to my test," Tulip stated, looking up at Claire with small brown eyes. "I need to know that you're worthy of my help."

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40: Allies and Underlings

Chapter 40: Allies and Underlings

With some patience and steady breathing, Claire was able to disarm the Dungbomb on the toad known as Dennis before it went off.

"Yay, I did it!" Claire cried triumphantly, and turned to Penny. "Though you certainly helped by being encouraging."

"I knew you would do it," Tulip said, putting her quill down. "Disarming a Dungbomb is nothing compared to breaking the curse on a Cursed Vault. In fact, I was actually quite jealous when you got told off by Professor Dumbledore during the Start-of-Term Feast."

"Um, why?" Claire asked.

"Because rules are made to be broken," Tulip answered. "And Hogwarts has far too many. You inspired me, Claire Krystal, so I took it upon myself to be the next one to open a Cursed Vault. Last year, I scoured this castle for clues until I found the abandoned room Jacob Krystal used to research the vaults in."

"That's the room we're looking for," Claire admitted.

"After I found it, I fashioned a lock with two keys so no one else could get in the room," Tulip concluded. "While I kept one key, the other went to my accomplice."

"And who is that?"

Tulip paused. "I need to know I can trust you before telling that, Claire Krystal, so meet me in the Great Hall at dinnertime."

###

Arriving in Potions early, Claire was confronted by Barnaby who was wearing the typical Slytherin robes instead of just the black shirt and pants.

"Merula told me to spy on you," he announced.

Claire gave him a confused look. "Isn't the point of being a spy to not tell the person you're spying on what you're doing?"

"Is it?" Barnaby wondered. "I hardly remember anything I learned in Spying Class."

"I'm pretty sure such a class doesn't exist in our school," Claire insisted.

Sighing in frustration, Barnaby said, "Merula says you're mad and evil, but you actually seem quite nice."

"She's obviously lying to you, so why are you helping her?"

"To be honest, I don't really want to help her. But she promised to make me the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts, so I don't have a choice, right?"

"Everyone has a choice, Barnaby," Claire stated. "You can find other ways to get more powerful, and none of them have to involve Merula. If you leave her, I guarantee your life at Hogwarts will improve."

"Hmm, I never thought about it that way," Barnaby murmured.

Just then, more students arrived along with Professor Snape so Claire and Barnaby were forced to part ways.

###

That evening, Claire sat with Tulip at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall after explaining the situation to Rowan.

"So, Claire Krystal, why should I work with you?" Tulip began.

"Because you don't know what you are up against," Claire responded. "I defeated an Ice Knight in the previous Cursed Vault, so I imagine the next one will be just as dangerous and maybe even more so since I'm pretty sure the increase in Boggarts around the school lately is being caused by this other vault."

"You make a good point," Tulip said thoughtfully. "But why should I trust you?"

"Because I can help protect you from whatever defenses the vault has in store for us."

"Us? There's a chance I might betray you, though."

This took Claire by surprise, but then she said, "But you're too smart for that."

"We could even get Detention, given what Dumbledore said about you or anyone who tries to look for the vaults on their own."

"Not if we're smart about it."

"True," Tulip nodded. "Now why do you break the rules? You don't strike me as someone who likes to cause trouble like Tonks does, or follow a secret agenda like Merula."

"Because I can't let the rules stop me. I need to get inside these vaults because they're the only means to finding my brother, who disappeared after he got expelled."

"I see." Tulip then paused for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure if I like you, Claire Krystal, but I think I can trust you."

"Then who's your accomplice?"

"Merula Snyde."

Flinching, Claire responded, "How can you trust her?"

"She's really a genius once you get to know her better," Tulip claimed. "You may not like her personally, but you have to acknowledge her skill."

"But I defeated her twice in a duel," Claire proclaimed. "And she abuses people constantly."

"That being said, Merula and I had a falling out recently," Tulip confessed. "But she still has one of the keys to your brother's room, and I'm not sure how to get it back."

"If experience has taught me anything, tricking her would be the best option," Claire suggested. "Since she thinks she's more clever than anybody else, a good trick should hurt her pride enough to make her give into our demands."

Tulip grinned in response. "Give me some time to come up with the best plan, and we'll get Merula's key together."

###

A few days later, Tulip sent a message to Claire via Eban telling her to meet in the Clock Tower Courtyard during Free Period. Arriving in the courtyard, she found Tulip hiding behind the fountain while Merula Ismelda and Barnaby were hanging out nearby.

"Good, you made it," Tulip said, keeping her voice low.

Approaching Tulip quietly, Claire responded, "Did you come up with a way to get the other key from Merula?"

"I did, but seeing Ismelda and Barnaby made me realize that we might need to rethink our plan given how tough and ruthless they are," Tulip answered. "So let's watch them for now."

Standing next to Tulip, Claire watched Merula who seemed to be angry while Ismelda and Barnaby said nothing.

"We've searched everywhere!" Merula yelled. "At this rate, we'll never find a Cursed Vault!"

"Maybe we should cast the Cruciatus Curse on Claire Krystal and her friends," Ismelda advised. "After all, torture does make people talk."

"You have some serious issues, Ismelda," Merula commented. "Do you actually know things like the Killing Curse, or were you just bluffing?"

Before Ismelda could answer, Barnaby spoke up. "We could ask Dumbledore where the next Cursed Vault is. He's pretty smart."

"That's the last person we would want to talk to, considering he made it very clear that students like us should stay away from the vaults," Merula reminded.

"I've heard he likes Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Barnaby added. "If we could give him some, he could—

"Your brain must be the size of a Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean if you think that's a good idea!" Merula snapped, silencing Barnaby.

"I see what you mean," Claire said to Tulip. "We should probably get them out of the way first before dealing with Merula."

"Smart thinking," Tulip smirked. "I think the Ultimate Dungbomb should do the trick, but I'll need your help."

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41: Stinksap and Synchronicity

Chapter 41: Stinksap and Synchronicity

To make the Ultimate Dungbomb, Tulip needed: Stinksap from the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ plant, the Hardening Charm _Duro_ , the Banishing Charm _Depulso_ , and one final ingredient that she would let Claire know about once they needed to get it. While Claire didn't like the idea of trying to get Stinksap again after what happened last time when her plant sprayed all over herself, hence the excused absence and bath, she was glad about learning _Depulso_ from Charms beforehand. Then later that day in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall announced they would be learning how to turn objects into stone.

"Since ancient times, many creatures have possessed this power: the Cockatrice, the Basilisk, and the Gorgon just to name a few," McGonagall stated. "Now what we'll be learning is the Hardening Charm, known as _Duro_ , which can be challenging to those unfamiliar with its effect."

"Talk about being a rock and a hard place," Rowan grinned. "Get it, Claire?"

In response, Claire gave Rowan an odd look.

"That's quality Transfiguration humor!" Rowan claimed.

Clearing her throat, Professor McGonagall said, "Watch me closely now, students."

Waving her wand at the potted plant on her desk, McGonagall annunciated ' _Duro_ ' which caused the plant and the pot to harden into grey-colored stone.

"Now, you try," McGonagall instructed, summoning several potted plants onto everyone's desks. "By the end of class, I want each of you to successfully execute _Duro_ , the Hardening Charm."

After McGonagall demonstrated the spell a second time, the students got to work on replicating it. Claire, on the other hand, got the spell right the first time.

"Well, done, Miss Krystal," McGonagall congratulated. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"You could say that your skills have _galvanized_ ," Rowan sneered.

Once again, Claire gave Rowan a blank stare.

"You didn't think that was funny?" Rowan sighed. "Maybe I'm reading the wrong joke books."

###

The next morning, Claire reluctantly went into Greenhouse Three before Herbology started and approached one of the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ plants which resembled cactuses with pulsing glands that threatened to burst at any moment. Remembering what Sprout taught, she put on a nose-plug and held a jar up to the biggest gland on the plant while pressing it gently. As expected, the gland burst causing a green slimy substance to pour into the jar.

Claire then closed the lid of the chair quickly and stepped back, expecting the other glands to burst. Fortunately, they didn't, as Claire took off her nose-plug and hid the jar in her robe just as Sprout entered the greenhouse. After that, the day went normally until dinner in the Great Hall when Tulip suddenly approached her.

"Claire Krystal," Tulip started. "Have you ever been to Zonko's Joke Shop?"

"Tonks gave me the grand tour," Claire replied sheepishly.

"I see," Tulip nodded. "So the last thing I need is a Jumbo Dungbomb from Zonko's, but they're very rare. Fortunately, Bilton Bilmes knows me. If you go to Hogsmeade this weekend, tell him I sent you."

"If you know Bilmes, why don't you get the Jumbo Dungbomb yourself?"

"I'll be busy preparing the other ingredients this weekend, so you'll definitely have to go," Tulip responded. "By the way, is that Stinksap I smell?"

"Yeah," Claire answered, showing Tulip the jar she had been carrying in her robe this entire time. "How did you know?"

"Something as vile as that has a very distinct odor which is hard to miss," replied Tulip, as she took the jar from Claire's hand. "And what about the spells?"

"Well, I learned _Duro_ yesterday in Transfiguration," Claire said. "And I learned _Depulso_ in Charms two months back."

"Excellent," Tulip smirked. "Now I know it seems like I'm asking for a lot, but we need to work synchronously if we're to get that key from Merula and access Jacob's room."

"You're a very strange person, Tulip Karasu," Claire remarked.

"Are you kidding? I'm too busy to be normal!" Tulip laughed.

###

That Saturday, Claire made the long cold journey to Hogsmeade and arrived in Zonko's Joke Shop shivering like crazy.

"Welcome back to Zonko's, young Ravenclaw," Bilmes greeted. "How can I help you today?"

"I need a Jumbo Dungbomb," Claire replied through chattering teeth. "Tulip Karasu sent me."

"Did she tell you the password?" Bilmes asked cheekily.

"No," Claire shook her head.

"There is no password!" Bilmes chuckled. When Claire gave him an irritated frown, Bilmes said, "I'll check in the back."

So while Bilmes was gone, Claire looked around the shop some more.

When he returned to the desk, Bilmes stated, "Welcome back to Zonko's, young Ravenclaw, how can I help you today?"

"Um, I already told you," Claire responded. "The Jumbo Dungbomb, which I assume you looked in the back for."

"Ah, yes," Bilmes nodded. "I only have one currently, but I couldn't sell it for less than…four-hundred and seventeen million Galleons!"

Claire's brow furrowed. "That's an absurd amount of money."

"Why thank you!" Bilmes commented.

"Is there some other way I could get the Jumbo Dungbomb? I don't have that much money on hand, you know."

Bilmes thought for a moment, and then he said, "As it turns out, there are a couple items I require for various joke shop articles and activities. For instance, I need a couple of Baby Mandrakes and a barrel of Butterbeer 1707. I would get them myself, but I'm constantly tied down at the shop and sometimes literally! But if you can get me these items, the Jumbo Dungbomb is yours. Failure to do this will result in you perishing in a fiery tragedy!"

As Bilmes put on an angry face, Claire was taken aback. Then the tension broke when Bilmes burst into laughter.

"I'm just kidding!" Bilmes insisted. "Now, off with you! I've got customers to attend to!"

Seeing the line of people behind her, Claire left Zonko's and went into the Three Broomsticks. She found Rosmerta and walked up to her. "Madam Rosmerta, may I have a word with you?"

"Hello, dear!" Rosmerta beamed. "My new Extra-Sweet Butterbeer is all the rage now, thanks to you! Here's a token of my appreciation, on the house!"

From the bar, Rosmerta grabbed a fresh mug of warm Butterbeer and gave it to Claire.

"Thanks," Claire smiled, drinking the Butterbeer happily.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Rosmerta asked.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42: Letters and Mandrakes

Chapter 42: Strange Letters and Baby Mandrakes

"Mr. Bilton Bilmes at Zonko's Joke Shop asked me to pick up something called Butterbeer 1707," Claire explained to Rosmerta. "Is that some kind of rare vintage Butterbeer?"

"Indeed, it is." Sighing in irritation, Rosmerta said, "Tell that walking mustache to come up and fetch it himself."

"But, he's kind of tied down at the moment," Claire said guiltily.

"Very well," replied Rosmerta. "Mind the customers while I get it from the back room, okay?"

Nodding, Claire followed the usual pattern of her previous shifts at the Three Broomsticks while Rosmerta left. After some time had passed, Rosmerta emerged from the back carrying a large wooden barrel with a faucet attached to it. Claire was tempted to help Rosmerta, but she managed to place the barrel on the table near the front door.

"Here you are, dear," Rosmerta announced as Claire approached her. "A barrel of rare vintage Butterbeer 1707!"

"Thank you, Madam Rosmerta," Claire smiled. "I'll take this to Mr. Bilmes straight away!"

"When you do, tell him his tab is getting very large," Rosmerta replied.

So using the Levitation Charm, Claire was able to transport the barrel of Butterbeer 1707 safely out of the Three Broomsticks and into Zonko's Joke Shop where Bilmes giddily took it off her hands. Though when Claire brought up the tab, Bilmes distracted her again before heading off to store the barrel. Back at Hogwarts, Rowan approached Claire in the Ravenclaw Common Room with a letter in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"This letter appeared on your bed not too long ago," Rowan said. "I didn't open it in case it was private, or even cursed."

"Who left it there?"

"No one, and that's what's so weird about it."

"Did Eban fly in?"

"I don't think so."

Curious, Claire opened the letter and recited, "'Dear Claire Krystal, you are in grave danger. Your investigation into the Cursed Vaults has drawn the attention of a group who is not to be trifled with. Be careful, but remain courageous. I'm depending on you to reach the final vault before the others. I will assist you when I can. Hopefully, the next message I deliver will be under far less mysterious consequences—A Friend.'"

"Who do you think could've written that?" Rowan wondered.

"I'm not sure," Claire responded. "It's definitely not as threatening as R's messages, but a bit too encouraging to be from Dumbledore given how he doesn't want anyone near the vaults."

"That is true," Rowan agreed. "So who do you think this mysterious group is?"

"I'm hoping it's Merula and her cronies, and not something worse."

###

"All right, students," Professor Sprout said in Herbology the following Monday. "Today, we will be repotting Baby Mandrakes. Once they mature, these plants will possess great restorative properties despite their fatal cries. But since they're still young, they'll only knock you out for several hours so please put on your earmuffs before we begin!"

Without questioning her, Claire and the other students put on the thick wool earmuffs they brought with them. The only one who didn't do this was Tonks.

"I forgot my earmuffs, but I'm using rolled up Jelly Slugs as substitutes," Tonks explained.

Unsure of what to say, Claire concentrated on the wriggling plant in front of her.

"Now watch me closely," Sprout instructed, gripping the stem of her plant. "To repot a Mandrake, you must grasp it and pull it out with as much strength as you can!"

As Sprout did this, she unearthed a giant root shaped like a human baby which wriggled and screamed in response. While the students watched with a mixture of fascination and disgust, Sprout placed the Baby Mandrake into the bigger pot next to the previous one and quickly filled it with dirt and fertilizer which muffled the Mandrake's cries. Then she finished this off with pouring water on top and the plant went silent.

"So, any questions?" Sprout asked, to which no one answered. "Well, then get to work!"

While Claire managed to successfully repot her Baby Mandrake, she decided to take two extra ones that hadn't been repotted and stuffed them inside her robe.

"Are you all right, Claire?" Tonks asked. "It sounds like your stomach's screaming."

"I thought you had Jelly Slugs in your ears," Claire remarked.

"What?" Tonks said, putting a hand to her ear.

"Never mind," Claire muttered, and quickly left Herbology.

She stopped by her dormitory on the way to Flying Class and placed the Baby Mandrakes in the Sugar Shrub pot Rosmerta gave back a while ago which had dirt and fertilizer still in it. But because the Mandrakes were too big to fit inside the pot together, Claire cast _Engorgio_ to make it larger. Once the Mandrakes were fully buried inside the pot, she silenced them with water from Eban's cage before refilling it in the girls' bathroom.

###

"Now that you've learned a great deal of spells and curses in this class, it is time for you to learn how to do counter-spells," Flitwick announced in Claire's Charms Class later that day. "The first one we'll be learning is the General Counter-Spell, known as _Finite Incantatem_. It can undo most magical effects, ranging from simple spells to more complex ones with the exception of Dark Magic. To demonstrate, I shall cast a spell upon one of you and have Miss Krystal use the General Counter-Spell to undo it."

So Flitwick waved his wand at Ben, casting the Freezing Charm _Immobulus_ which froze him in place instead of binding him like _Petrificus Totalus_ did. Next, he had Claire step up and watch his wand movements before she turned her attention to Ben.

" _Finite Incantatem_!" Claire annunciated as she replicated Flitwick's wand movement.

This caused Ben to be unfrozen as he blinked rapidly. "Thank goodness that worked! I wasn't expecting that, Professor."

"And that's why you should be prepared at all times," Flitwick replied.

###

That weekend, Tulip decided to help Claire carry the giant pot with the two Baby Mandrakes in it to Hogsmeade and into Zonko's Joke Shop where they approached Bilmes who seemed surprised to see them.

"Ooh, if it isn't Miss Tulip Karasu, the finest young prankster in all the Wizarding World!" Bilmes proclaimed.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Bilmes," Tulip said, placing the giant pot onto the desk. "Here are the Baby Mandrakes you requested, and I believe Claire gave you the Butterbeer 1707 barrel earlier, so we would like our Jumbo Dungbomb, please."

"But of course!" Bilmes beamed. "I am never to stand in the way of something horribly smelly!"

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43: The Stench and the Reward

Chapter 43: The Stench and the Reward

A few minutes later, Bilmes came from the back carrying a larger version of the thing that was strapped to Dennis' back which was bomb-like in structure with a star-shaped pin plugged into the top.

"Here you are!" Bilmes announced, placing the item gently on the table. "The only Jumbo Dungbomb in all of Hogsmeade!"

"Thank you, Mr. Bilmes," Claire said. "You've been very helpful."

"You're welcome!" Bilmes nodded. "I am to wheeze!"

While Bilmes picked up the pot with the Baby Mandrakes inside, Tulip took the Jumbo Dungbomb and left the shop with Claire following her.

"It will take some time to disassemble this, and craft it into something even more devastating," Tulip smirked maliciously, much to Claire's worry. "I'll let you know when I'm ready, Claire."

###

Several days passed, and soon Claire got a message from Tulip telling her to come to the Clock Tower Courtyard immediately. Once Claire arrived there, though, she found Tulip hiding behind a pillar next to the courtyard while at her feet stood a confused turtle with the Jumbo Dungbomb strapped to it. Claire's nostrils suddenly flared up as she caught the unforgiving smell of Stinksap from the Jumbo Dungbomb, which now had a greenish tint to its golden exterior. Nearby, Merula stood with Ismelda and Barnaby close to her.

"Shh!" Tulip said as Claire walked up to her.

"I didn't say anything," Claire insisted.

"SHH!" Tulip repeated. "The slightest sound could potentially trigger my Ultimate Dungbomb."

Looking down at the turtle nervously, Claire stood behind Tulip as they watched Merula and the others for a while.

"Now's our chance, Claire Krystal," Tulip proclaimed. "Use the Hardening Charm on the Ultimate Dungbomb and its carrier."

Nodding, Claire pulled out her wand and made a D-shaped pattern while annunciating, " _Duro_!"

This caused the turtle and the bomb to become a singular stone statue.

"Good," Tulip commented. "Now be ready to send it flying."

An evil laugh suddenly caught Claire's attention, and she looked over at Merula's group.

"I'm casting the Killing Curse on the next Gryffindor who looks at me funny," Ismelda stated.

Merula rolled her eyes. "You don't know the Killing Curse. I checked the lesson plans of Professor Flitwick and our incompetent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I accidentally sat on a Bowtruckle once," Barnaby abruptly said. "Kind of felt bad for it, though…"

Ismelda raised her eyebrow at Barnaby. "What does that have to do with anything we're talking about right now?"

"Well, we were talking about killing things, right?" Barnaby asked.

Groaning, Merula muttered loudly. "I hate you both."

"Now, Claire Krystal," Tulip ordered.

Making a dipping motion with her wand, Claire annunciated, " _Depulso_!"

In a second, the turtle bomb statue went flying into the air and landed directly in the middle of Merula Ismelda and Barnaby's little circle.

"What kind of creature is that?" Barnaby wondered.

"I don't know, but let's kill it," Ismelda insisted, taking her wand out.

Just then, the bomb on top of the turtle exploded sending a cloud of green gas that surrounded Merula and the others.

"It's some sort of Dungbomb," Merula guessed, covering her nose.

Meanwhile, the nearby students in the courtyard saw the gas and left in a panic.

"This smell!" Ismelda exclaimed, coughing profusely. "I can't take it anymore!"

So Ismelda ran away while Barnaby followed behind her.

"Get back here, you cowards!" Merula yelled. She then noticed Claire and Tulip standing nearby glaring at them. "I should have known it was you."

"Just give us the key, Merula," Tulip demanded. "I'm not sure how long I can stand to be in your presence, given how much you stink right now."

"Us?" Merula flinched. "You went crawling to Krystal, after you weren't good enough for me? So how does it feel to know I found your brother's room before you, Krystal?"

"Maybe if you consider working with us, I won't be so mad," Claire responded, briefly uncovering her mouth. "We'll even give you whatever's in the next vault if you want."

"Are you trying to trick me?" Merula frowned. "I don't want to work with you, Krystal! If you can beat me in a duel again, I'll willingly give the key."

With most of the courtyard empty, Merula raised her wand while Claire did the same. Trying not to gag on the lingering stench, the two dueled in the same manner as before. Meanwhile, Tulip went over to the turtle statue and picked it up. Just as she came back, Claire had managed to send Merula flying into a nearby pillar using _Depulso_ causing her to drop her wand.

"I've won, Merula, again," Claire said, and used _Episkey_ to heal Merula's bruises. "Now give me the key."

"Ugh, just shut up and take it," Merula grumbled, thrusting a gold key into Claire's hand. "I already got what I needed from that loser's room anyway."

"We could still use your help, though," Tulip said, much to Claire and Merula's surprise.

"I don't help traitors," replied Merula, scowling at Tulip. "You should watch this one, Krystal. It's only a matter of time before she stabs you in the back!"

Then Merula stormed off, with Claire still flinching from the awful smell that came off her while Tulip seemed satisfied.

"Mission accomplished," Tulip congratulated while Claire undid the Hardening Charm on the turtle using _Reparifarge_. "Let's head for your brother's room later tonight."

###

After dinner, Tulip and Claire left for the corridor with the padlocked door and arrived there in a short amount of time.

"Do you know what Merula meant when she mentioned getting what she wanted from my brother's room?" Claire asked Tulip.

"She's lying," Tulip frowned. "We used his room to study the vaults because it was full of valuable information and research, but there was nothing inside worth taking. At least, I don't think there was…"

Claire then took out Merula's key and looked at the door. "It's strange. I've never felt this close to my brother since he disappeared."

"Are you sure about doing this?" Tulip asked. "You might not like what you find."

"Even so, at least it'll help me find him," Claire figured.

"Here's my key," Tulip said, pulling out a key that was identical to Merula's.

Taking it from Tulip, Claire placed the key and the one she got from Merula into the keyholes on the padlock and turned them simultaneously.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44: Facing One's Fears

Chapter 44: Facing One's Fears

Once the padlock was undone, Tulip and Claire opened the door allowing them to step inside.

"Is there a light in here?" Claire asked, seeing nothing but darkness. "I can't see anything."

Just then, a red glow appeared in the middle of the room. As Claire and Tulip watched, it illuminated the face of a strange-looking man who emerged from the darkness. He had dead-white skin, two slits for a nose, no hair, and glowing red eyes while his robes were dark green.

"V-Voldemort!" Claire exclaimed, as the figure sneered at her.

"Run, Claire!" Tulip said, grabbing Claire's arm.

The two girls immediately left the room and closed the padlock on the door. They then ran down the corridor until they got outside. There, they stopped and took a few breaths.

"How is that possible?" Claire murmured. "You-Know-Who…Voldemort…he's dead!"

"That was probably a Boggart," Tulip guessed. "Hogwarts is crawling with them these days."

"Right," Claire realized. "There was one that appeared in Greenhouse Three, and Sprout got rid of it using a spell called _Riddikulus_ which changed it into something less scary."

"I'll try to figure out how to cast that spell," Tulip suggested. "Then we can use it to get rid of that Boggart, and get back into that room. By the way, why did it appear as You-Know-Who?"

Before Claire could answer, Snape approached her and Tulip on the walkway to the corridor.

"Tulip Karasu, Claire Krystal," Snape said irritably. "I should have known you two would be here. While your brother may have been the most disobedient student since James Potter, Miss Krystal, you may have just surpassed him. Now stay away from this corridor, and give up this foolish search for the vaults or I will see to it that you share his fate."

Unable to say anything back, Claire walked away while Tulip followed her.

"Now what do we do?" Tulip asked once they were ascending the staircase to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"We need to learn _Riddikulus_ , but I don't think we'll be learning it in Defense Against the Dark Arts anytime soon," Claire responded.

"If we ever learn it at all," Tulip said while rolling her eyes. "This year's teacher is even worse than the last one!"

"Maybe there's a book with the spell in it at the library."

###

The following day, Claire used Free Period to head for the Hogwarts Library along with Tulip where they approached Madam Pince who was sitting at a small desk.

"We need your help, Madam Pince," Claire began.

"What is it?" Pince asked with an annoyed frown. "I'm busy cleaning up the mess of the last person who asked for my help."

"We're trying to learn the Boggart-Banishing Spell, _Riddikulus_ ," Tulip explained.

"Books about Defense Against the Dark Arts are shelved at the back," Pince answered. "Find them yourselves, and _quietly_."

So the two girls went to the back of the library, which was full of rolled-up scrolls that were placed inside shelves shaped like diamonds.

As Claire started looking through the scrolls, she observed, "Some of these are so faded that I can hardly read them."

After casting the Wand-Lighting Charm, Claire was able to find a scroll with the word ' _Riddikulus_ ' on it.

"I found it!" Claire exclaimed.

"Shh!" Pince called.

"Sorry, Madam Pince," Claire apologized.

"Good work, Claire," Tulip commented and examined the scroll carefully. "We should probably test this on a less terrifying Boggart before trying it on the one that looks like You-Know-Who. Do you know why it appeared that way?"

"It was probably because of…my brother," Claire admitted. "A while back, Merula claimed my brother had been seen working for the Dark Lord after he disappeared. But she's not the first person who has made that claim, so I guess the Boggart was playing on my fear that it might be true even though I don't want it to be."

Then Pince approached the two girls. "I heard you talking about your brother, and quite loudly I might add."

"I'm sorry," Claire said. "I know I'm supposed to be quiet."

Scuffing, Pince stated, "While Jacob Krystal may not have obeyed the school rules, he was at least considerate of others just like you are. So for your thoughtfulness, I'll award ten points to Ravenclaw."

Surprised, neither Claire or Tulip spoke as Pince walked away.

###

Later, Tulip asked Claire to meet her in the Artefact Room once classes were over.

"Ben Copper swears he heard a Boggart somewhere in this room," Tulip claimed. "Hopefully, it'll take the form of my greatest fear which will make it the perfect target to practice the Boggart-Banishing Spell on. But, are you ready to face another Boggart given what happened with the last one?"

"Yes," Claire nodded. "If I'm going to get in that room, I need to learn how to go up against these Boggarts."

"I thought you would say that," Tulip smiled. "Now, I'm going to teach you the spell before we seek out the Boggart. Once you cast it, it'll change the Boggart into something…ridiculous. What gets rid of the Boggart isn't the spell itself, but laughter. So no matter what happens, you have to laugh."

"Got it."

Using the scroll as an instruction manual, Tulip recited the wand movement and annunciation of the Boggart-Banishing Spell which Claire in turn replicated. Their attention was soon drawn to a locked cabinet, which seemed to rattle in response.

"That must be where the Boggart is," Tulip guessed. "Should we unlock it?"

"I've pretty much got the spell down," Claire responded. "So let's give this a try. _Alohomora_!"

With a wave of her wand, Claire unlocked the cabinet and a familiar figure suddenly appeared. It was Merula, but her robes were torn and she had purple eyes with no pupils.

"What are you waiting for, Claire?" Tulip nervously said. "Cast the spell!"

Making a curved motion with her wand, Claire annunciated, " _Riddikulus_!"

This caused the Merula before them to suddenly change clothes from tattered robes to a pink sweater with a green skirt, white socks, and a green bow in her hair.

"Oh, my," Claire exclaimed. "This is too much!"

"I can't…" Unable to hold back, Tulip started laughing while Claire joined her.

This in turn caused the Boggart that appeared as Merula to vanish completely.

"It worked," Tulip proclaimed. "Congratulations, Claire, you defeated your first Boggart!"

"Indeed," Claire concurred. "I hope the next one I beat turns out equally hilarious, though why did yours appear as Merula?"

Tulip paused. "That does require an explanation, doesn't it? I'll tell you over dinner."

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45: Betrayal and Forgiveness

Chapter 45: Betrayal and Forgiveness

"So to begin with, the reason that Boggart appeared as Merula had nothing to do with her," Tulip said to Claire as the two sat across from each other at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall during dinner. "It has to do with me, and what I did to her."

"Is that why Merula was angry at you when she gave the key to us?" Claire asked.

Tulip nodded. "But her hatred towards me has to do with my past, and I'm not sure if you'll understand it."

"Well, I've had a difficult past too, so how much worse can yours be?"

Sighing, Tulip murmured, "No one knows this, but Merula and I became friends the minute we arrived at Hogwarts. Because her parents are in Azkaban Prison for serving the Dark Lord as Death Eaters, Merula's used to doing whatever she wants since they're never around. I, on the other hand, have parents that work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so my whole life has been nothing but rules!

"When I came to Hogwarts, though, I decided to rebel starting with that Dungbomb threat on the Hogwarts Express. Once Merula heard about what I did, she offered to be my friend. We learned magic together, broke rules, and played tricks until we heard about the Cursed Vaults. To show everyone how powerful we could be, we made it our mission to find them first. But, I betrayed her."

Claire flinched. "How?"

"I hid the clues I found from her, and used this information for myself behind her back," Tulip explained. "When she found out, we had a fight and decided that if both of us couldn't access Jacob Krystal's room then no one could. So we got the lock with the two keys, took one key for ourselves, and went our separate ways. Until now, I've been avoiding her and she has every right to hate me. Because of this, I don't think I'll ever have any friends because I don't deserve them. This includes you, Claire."

"But, you've never done anything wrong to me so far," Claire pointed out.

"That's where you're mistaken," Tulip insisted. "I stole those potion ingredients Snape accused you of stealing last year, and placed them in your drawer because Merula thought it would prevent you from finding the Cursed Vault before we did. But the truth is, I'm not afraid of her. I'm just worried about betraying anyone else who tries to be my friend."

Claire paused and then said, "Everyone makes mistakes, Tulip, and I'm willing to forgive you for what you've done."

Tulip's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure," Claire smiled. "I'll still be your friend, because you've been really helpful and considerate. Even your eccentricities are kind of fun in an enjoyable way."

"Thanks, Claire Krystal," Tulip said, holding Claire's hands across the table.

###

A month passed, and in that time Tulip was able to follow Snape's pattern of guarding the corridor where Jacob's room was to determine the best moment for her and Claire to head back there. It wasn't until late one evening when the two girls ventured into the corridor and opened the door after unlocking it.

"Maybe the Boggart is gone," Claire assumed, seeing no sign of anything in the room. "If I cast _Lumos_ , we can—

Before Claire could finish her sentence, the Boggart that resembled Voldemort appeared.

"Be brave," Tulip encouraged.

Nodding in agreement, Claire scowled at the Voldemort lookalike. "I'm not afraid of you!"

In response, the Voldemort-looking creature raised its clawed hand and muttered, " _Avada_ —

"Now!" Tulip interjected.

Claire then waved her wand at the creature and annunciated, " _Riddikulus_!"

This caused the Voldemort imposter to suddenly have white face-paint, a pink afro, wear a grey coat with frills over a red-and-yellow striped suit with pink cotton buttons.

"A clown?" Tulip remarked.

"He's gone from You-Know-Who to You-Know-Oops!" Claire snickered.

"You mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Taken-Seriously!" Tulip joked.

The two girls then broke out into laughs which caused the clown-like Voldemort to vanish as quickly as he appeared.

"That was brilliant!" Tulip commented, drying her eyes out.

"I can't believe I defeated Voldemort—I mean, the Boggart that looked like You-Know-Who," Claire corrected.

"You're just like Harry Potter."

"Except I'm not a baby," Claire responded.

Then Claire and Tulip used the Wand-Lighting Charm to create some light, revealing a large storage room filled with boxes wooden boards and desks.

"What a mess!" Claire exclaimed. "The Boggart must've trashed this place pretty good."

"Unfortunately, this is what it looked like when me and Merula found it," Tulip claimed. "I think your brother was more focused on finding the Cursed Vaults than keeping the place clean, but I rather like the chaos as an aesthetic."

"Let's look around, then," Claire suggested. "There has to be something in here that can lead us to the next vault."

So the two searched around the place, looking at the boards which had various pictures connected by string and tape as well as on the desks. Eventually, Claire found a note.

"What does it say?" Tulip asked.

"'When someone first tampered with the vault, there were more Boggarts in the library than anywhere else,'" Claire recited. "'Therefore, the vault must be there.'"

"But, there are thousands of shelves in the library," Tulip stated. "So where could the entrance be? What should we do, Claire?"

"I'll ask my friends to help me search every inch of the library until this vault entrance is found," Claire said.

Nodding in agreement, Tulip responded, "I'll look around here and see if there are more clues lying around. Let me know if you find anything."

###

The next day, Claire sent a message out to Bill, Rowan, Penny, and Ben telling them to meet her in the Hogwarts Library at their earliest possible time. Fortunately, they all met in the library after their classes were done.

"So, Claire, what's this all about?" Rowan asked.

"My brother thought the next vault was hidden somewhere in the library," Claire explained.

"Really?" Penny flinched. "How do we find it?"

"Well, I was planning to use _Revelio_ and _Reparifarge_ to uncover the things we can't see right now," Claire said.

"Just be careful," Penny replied. "We don't want Madam Pince to catch us using spells here."

"The rest of you should do the same, and keep an eye out for clues that might lead us to the next fault," Claire told the others, who nodded in turn.

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46: A Fight for Friendship

Chapter 46: A Fight for Friendship

After two hours of searching, Claire was able to find a note which was done in the same type of code Jacob used in his notebook allowing Rowan to decipher it.

"'I've explored the entire library, and all that's left is the Restricted Section,'" Rowan recited.

"Of course!" Bill exclaimed. "It's the perfect hiding place for a Cursed Vault."

"That's where they keep all the books on Dark Magic," Rowan said. "I've had dreams and nightmares about reading those."

"They say that some of the books can jump right off the shelf, and bite your face," Ben added.

"You need a specially signed note from a teacher to get in," Penny remembered. "Otherwise, we'll get in trouble."

"I'll see if Tulip has any ideas," Claire responded.

After Claire left the others, she made her way back to the corridor where Jacob's room was when she noticed Merula standing nearby.

"Read any good books lately, Krystal?" Merula asked mockingly.

"Excuse me?" Claire blinked.

"I saw you in the library earlier," Merula said, stepping closer. "Looks like you've formed a little gang of your own."

"Why are you following me around and spying? Is it because you're jealous that Tulip's my friend now?"

"I'm not interested in you or your stupid friends!" Merula snapped.

"Fine, then do whatever you want," Claire sighed irritably. "I've got more important things to do, like checking on Tulip."

"She's going to stab you in the back, Krystal, just like she did to me," Merula insisted. "And the next time we meet, I'm going to do far worse than what Tulip's done."

Then Merula left, leaving Claire in a confused state as she entered Jacob's room which was now illuminated by the sunlight coming in through a dust-covered window and found Tulip standing across from her.

"You should be careful, Claire Krystal," Tulip warned. "Merula has been spying in the corridor."

"Well, unfortunately, I saw her," Claire admitted.

"I hope you didn't tell her anything," Tulip said nervously.

"No, but she apparently saw me and my friends looking in the library for the vault," Claire responded. "We think it might be in the Restricted Section."

"That reminds me of the time I snuck a book of pranks out of there once, and nearly blew up the Owlery because of it," Tulip remarked. "Definitely one of my finer moments, if I say myself."

Unsure of how to respond, Claire asked, "Did you find anything in my brother's research?"

Tulip shook her head. "It's honestly so messy in here that I'm still trying to get everything organized somehow, even though I don't want to."

Noticing some pages scattered all over the floor, Claire proceeded to pick them up and briefly look through them. She came across one note that said, 'The book opens the way'.

"Wait a second," Claire realized. "When I entered the Cursed Vault last year, I found my brother's broken wand and a book. Rowan tried to decipher it, but she was unable to because of how incoherent it was even in code. Maybe it's actually the key to opening the next vault!"

"Seems like a good explanation to me," Tulip agreed. "Meanwhile, I'll figure out what to do about Merula. You know Barnaby Lee?"

"Yeah, he's not the brightest wizard I've ever met," Claire said bluntly. "But he seems too nice to be working for Merula."

"He's also strong, possibly the toughest wizard in our year," Tulip added. "He also knows Merula better than anyone else."

"What are you saying?"

"You should persuade him to join us, so we can stay one step ahead of Merula. Plus, having some extra muscle isn't a bad thing."

"But how do I do that?"

"I know how tiresome it gets when Merula orders you around all day, and I'm sure Barnaby feels the same way."

###

Later that evening in the Great Hall, Claire decided to approach Barnaby just as he was leaving the Slytherin table.

"Excuse me, Barnaby Lee?" Claire said.

"Yeah," Barnaby responded. "I still smell like a Dungbomb, even though it's been over a month since I got hit with it."

"Sorry that happened," Claire apologized.

Sighing, Barnaby said, "Tulip promised me a box of Peppermint Toads if I talked to you, so what do you want?"

"How do you feel about Merula? Do you like working for her?"

"Well, I don't 'work' for her. We're partners."

"If that's the case, has she ever let you make your own decisions?" When Barnaby didn't answer, Claire pressed on. "Does she ever share plans with you, or thank you for anything you've done for her?"

"Not…really," Barnaby admitted reluctantly.

"Then how would you like to work with me and Tulip instead, Barnaby?"

"How can I help?"

"Well, I've heard you're the strongest wizard in our year. Not just from Tulip, but also my friend Rowan so it must be true, right?"

Barnaby paused.

"I won't boss you around like Merula has," Claire promised. "All I want is to find my brother, and your help would be much appreciated."

A slight grin came across Barnaby's face. "I like you, Claire."

"Great! So you'll help?"

"We should fight sometime!"

This took Claire by surprise. "What?"

"If we're going to work together, I need to prove that I'm tough enough to help you," Barnaby explained. "And you need to prove that you're strong enough to be my new partner. So meet me on the Training Grounds tomorrow after classes are over for a duel, and if you beat me I'll gladly ditch Merula. Sound like a deal?"

As Barnaby held his hand out, Claire reluctantly took it and the two shook hands.

###

Despite Claire's own doubt, she kept her promise and arrived at the Training Grounds where Barnaby was waiting.

"You're right on time," Barnaby noted. "That proves you're a nice person, but now let's see how tough you really are."

"So if I beat you and you ditch Merula, you'll help me find the next vault?" Claire said as she took out her wand while Barnaby did the same.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that," Barnaby replied.

"But this was your idea to begin with."

"Oh, right," Barnaby remembered. "Yeah, I'll help you depending on if you beat me or not."

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47: Upbringings and Futures

Chapter 47: Past Upbringings and Possible Futures

Despite Barnaby's physical toughness, he didn't know nearly as many spells as Claire did. So while Claire had this advantage over him, Barnaby had a Wiggenweld Potion on hand which he used to quickly heal his injuries and then resorted to throwing the phial at her. Though she got a few scratches from this, Claire used _Episkey_ to heal them up before using _Incendio_ on Barnaby which caused him to roll around the grass to put the fire out causing him to drop his wand.

"Man," Barnaby remarked as Claire used _Episkey_ to heal his burn wounds. "I always thought you had to be mean to hurt someone _that_ badly."

"Are you okay?" Claire asked guiltily.

"I'm fine now, but you didn't have to heal me," Barnaby insisted. "A few of us Slytherins start every day by hurting each other, either physically or with spells. They say it gets you in the right mindset, or something like that."

"You need better friends, Barnaby," Claire responded. "So with that said, will you keep to your promise and help me get into the next Cursed Vault?"

"Sure," Barnaby nodded. "As long as we can celebrate our new partnership with some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

"Of course," Claire smiled. "And it'll be my treat."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," Barnaby said. "I'll pay for the drinks, since you beat me."

###

The next day, which was Saturday, Claire arrived at the Three Broomsticks where Barnaby was sitting at a table near the fireplace with the antlers hung over it.

"Have a seat, Claire!" Barnaby offered, as Claire sat across from him. "After a good duel, I always like to have a Butterbeer. They say it heals bruises and broken bones."

"Even though I healed most of your injuries," Claire pointed out. "And who says that Butterbeer can do all those things?"

"I can't remember," Barnaby realized. "I'm sure someone said it, though."

"So, how did you become friends with Merula? Or 'partners' as you put it."

"We…have a lot in common," Barnaby confessed. "For instance, both of our parents are Death Eaters. Followers of Voldemort, you know."

"I'm aware of what they are," Claire affirmed. "But that's quite a coincidence, I must say."

"Not really," Barnaby shrugged. "Everyone knows that Slytherins tend to have the most 'interesting' childhoods."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"With that said, I think Harry Potter will probably be sorted into Slytherin when he's old enough to attend Hogwarts."

"Maybe," Claire said nonchalantly, just as Madam Rosmerta arrived.

Claire then asked for two warm Butterbeers, to which Rosmerta nodded and left.

"Do you want to talk about your parents, Barnaby?" Claire asked once Rosmerta was out of hearing range.

Barnaby looked downward. "You'll think we're all crazy."

"My brother was reputed to be mad, and frankly some people think I am as well."

"That's good to know," Barnaby nodded, just as Rosmerta arrived with their Butterbeers. After Barnaby took a sip, he said quietly, "But what if I told you that I saw Voldemort?"

This caused Claire to almost choke on her Butterbeer. "You did?"

"My dad met with him at our house, when I was a kid," Barnaby explained.

"Were you scared?"

"At first, but then my dad convinced me that if I could become as powerful as You-Know-Who I could do anything. So from that point on, I've spent my entire life trying to get as strong as possible. Even after my dad was gone…"

"What happened to him?"

"He got taken to Azkaban Prison, along with my mother."

Claire took another sip of Butterbeer and said, "Well, regardless of your upbringing, I think you're a good person underneath that tough exterior. I'm also glad that you're willing to help me and my friends out, even though I had to beat you in a duel to convince you."

"Is there anything I should know?" Barnaby asked. "Because the earlier you tell me, the better chance I'll have at remembering it."

"Not at the moment, but I'll send an owl your way when the time's right."

###

By the time Claire returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room, it was very late at night yet Chester was there.

"Well, if it isn't the curse-breaking Ravenclaw herself," Chester remarked, closing the book he was apparently reading. "When we first met, I had just become a Prefect. Now I'm a Seventh-Year, so I'll be leaving Hogwarts for good come June."

"That's too bad," Claire said, causing Chester to give her an odd look. "Because I was hoping you could teach me some more stuff, unless dueling's all you've got."

"Watch your mouth, Claire," Chester frowned. "I know a great deal more than just dueling, you know. But in all seriousness, I have been thinking about how you'll fit into Ravenclaw's future."

"Really?" Claire's eyes widened.

Chester nodded. "Though it pains me to admit this, but…you're a credit to our house despite all the times you've broken school rules and cost us points. When I'm gone, you're going to be the student who sets an example to everyone else. So, I want to teach you some skills that'll prepare you to be a leader of the house."

"Oh, but I have no intention of becoming a Prefect."

"Maybe you'll change your mind in a couple of years," Chester claimed. "But regardless, meet me on the Training Grounds tomorrow morning for a final lesson."

So Claire went to bed and then woke up bright and early to meet Chester at the designated place where several metal dummies stood.

"Today, I'm going to teach you the Freezing Charm _Immobulus_ ," Chester announced. "I have a feeling you'll need it for the next Cursed Vault which you're undoubtedly trying to look for. Also, it's been very useful to me in terms of helping Ravenclaw win at Quidditch."

"Wait, did you help Ravenclaw win the match against Slytherin during my first year?"

Instead of answering, Chester turned his attention to the dummies. "Let's begin the lesson."

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48: A Farewell Gift

Chapter 48: A Farewell Gift

"All right, Claire, now cast the Freezing Charm on that dummy over there," Chester said, pointing to the one across from him.

Repeating from memory, Claire made an upward slashing motion with her wand followed by a line and a downward slash while annunciating, " _Immobulus_!"

This sent a purple spark from her wand which made the dummy stand perfectly still no matter how many times Chester pushed it.

"Please don't tell Madam Hooch about me using this spell during Quidditch matches," Chester insisted. "Or the times when I've used it to trip a Gryffindor or two."

"You're more mischievous than I thought you were," Claire remarked. "But thanks for teaching me this spell."

"There's also a potion that Snape hardly teaches that I think you should know about," Chester stated. "So let's go to the Potions Classroom tonight when Snape's not watching the place."

###

As Chester predicted, Snape was nowhere to be found as Claire brought her potion supplies into the room.

"So Claire, the potion I'm going to show you how to brew is called the Babbling Beverage," Chester explained. "What do you think it does?"

"Um, it makes you babble after drinking it," Claire guessed.

"With a mind that sharp, you'll be Head Girl in no time," Chester joked, though he also sounded serious. "Drinking the Babbling Beverage makes you talk uncontrollable nonsense. So, how would you use it?"

"Probably to make my enemies look like fools," Claire determined.

Chester laughed. "Now who's the mischievous one? Here's how it's done."

Using the _Book of Potions_ as a guide, Chester told Claire which ingredients to get and how to properly brew them. After Claire gathered most of them from the shelves in the room, she proceeded to stir them into her cauldron which she pre-heated upon arrival. Once the potion was done, Chester's face lit up when he looked at the result.

"Well, done!" Chester exclaimed. "Even Snape would be impressed."

"If he ever shows any emotion," Claire said, rolling her eyes. "So now what?"

"Taste the potion," Chester encouraged. "Just to see if it works."

Hesitating, Claire poured some of the potion into a phial and took a sip.

"What do you think?" Chester asked.

"I think it tastes verLAPPA DAPPA YAPPA JABBA!"

While Chester laughed, Claire covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"After the potion's worn off, meet me in Greenhouse Three before your Herbology class starts," Chester instructed. "There's a plant there that I want to show you."

###

The next morning, Chester showed Claire a plant near the back of the greenhouse that resembled an ordinary stump that seemed to be covered in thorny vines. But as the two got closer, the vines shot up revealing green pods along the base which appeared to be pulsating.

"What on earth is that?" Claire said, stepping back while Chester did the same.

"A Snargaluff," Chester replied as the vines covered the stump once more. "It's a particularly violent plant that's known for the green pods it produces which can apparently be used as weapons. Sixth-Years are usually taught how to extract them, but I think you can handle it."

"Sounds brilliant to me," Claire murmured.

"But it's an amazing plant, Claire," Chester claimed. "Though it requires quite a bit of thinking to keep under control, and is therefore the perfect plant for a Ravenclaw."

So reluctantly, Claire stepped closer to the plant which raised its vines once more. As they attacked Claire, who managed to successfully dodge them, Chester knelt down and pried some of the green pods off with a plier-looking tool. Once Chester had finished, he stepped back as Claire did as well.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do beforehand?" Claire demanded. "Those Snargaluff vines almost got me!"

"But at least you survived," Chester pointed out. "Now it's my turn to distract the Snargaluff while you collect the pods using these."

Handing the plier-like tool to Claire, Chester stepped forward and dealt with the vines while Claire quickly got on her knees and crawled forward. When she was close enough to the pods, she used the pliers to pick the pods off the base of the stump. It was a bit hard at first, but it gradually got easier.

"You did well," Chester commented as he and Claire left the Snargaluff with a full basket of green pods. "I'm impressed with how quickly you collected those pods, though. Even the amount I collected seems paltry by comparison."

"So why did you teach me these things, apart from the fact that they might be useful?" Claire inquired, putting the basket on the table.

In response, Chester smiled. "Meet me in the Common Room after your classes are done. I have one last surprise waiting for you."

###

As promised, Claire met Chester in the Ravenclaw Common Room where he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Now, based on the lessons I've taught over the past two days, what do you think I want you to do with them?" Chester posed.

"To…set an example for other students who get sorted into our house," Claire answered.

"Exactly!" Chester nodded. "So, I'll award Ravenclaw twenty-five House Points for all your hard work. And, I will put in a good word to Dumbledore and Flitwick telling them that you'll make an excellent Prefect."

"I…don't know what to say," Claire stammered, feeling tears of joy well up in her eyes. "But, thank you, Chester."

"Good luck on the rest of your journey at Hogwarts," Chester replied. "Hopefully, we'll meet again years from now."

###

"Hey, Claire Krystal," Tulip said as Claire arrived in Jacob's room the next day. "Did you manage to persuade Barnaby Lee to our side?"

"He made me beat him in a duel," Claire admitted. "But he'll help us when the time comes."

"That's good," replied Tulip. "Because at this rate, we're going to need all the help we can get. First, we need to lure Madam Pince out of the library. Then, find the vault in the Restricted Section and make sure Merula doesn't interfere in all this."

"Not to mention we still have to face whatever's inside the vault," added Claire.

"Hopefully, Barnaby will be able to take care of Merula," Tulip figured. "By the way, how is your relationship with Madam Pince?"

"Based on the time she gave me ten points for Ravenclaw, I'd say she likes me. Sort of."

"Then someone needs to create a diversion to lure her away. Who do you think should do that?"

"Definitely Rowan," Claire suggested. "She's already got a bad reputation with Pince for being too noisy, so it shouldn't be too difficult for her to distract Pince long enough to make our move. Meanwhile, the others can stand guard and warn us about any incoming professors that might try to interfere."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," Tulip concurred. "Be prepared to enter the next vault, while I make the final preparations for it."

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49: Diversion

Chapter 49: Diversion

Later, Claire met up with Rowan at the Training Grounds who looked nervous.

"There are Boggarts everywhere," Rowan claimed. "Most students are now too afraid to leave their dormitories."

"I heard the same thing from Penny earlier," Claire stated. "So, if we're to get into the Restricted Section and find the Cursed Vault in there, I need you to distract Madam Pince."

"Sounds easy enough," Rowan said confidently. "I'll work out a way to get rid of her."

"In the meantime, we should practice our spells," Claire suggested. "I want to be ready for whatever's inside the vault, and you should be prepared in case of a Boggart attack."

"Of course!" Rowan beamed. "I'll even test some of the new wand techniques I've read about."

So while Claire showed Rowan the wand movement and annunciation for _Riddikulus_ , Rowan showed Claire how to improve her wand movements and stance.

"Seems like you're just as powerful as you are smart," Claire noted as she watched Rowan cast spells that were more improved based on the techniques she used.

"Learned from the best, Claire," Rowan responded, and then corrected. "Actually, Dumbledore's the best. But you also helped."

Claire smiled. "I'm just glad you're willing to come with me to the library."

"Just let me know when we're ready to enter the Restricted Section," Rowan replied. "We have to break this curse, or the whole school will become unlivable."

###

After Claire informed Barnaby about the plan, Rowan decided to teach Penny and Ben the Boggart-Banishing Spell. As for Tulip, she kept an eye on Pince's schedule to figure out the best time for them to enter the library. So like before, a month passed and Boggart attacks were becoming more frequent to the point where fewer students showed up in classes or in the Clock Tower Courtyard. Then one night, Eban arrived with a message from Tulip saying it was time to head into the Restricted Section. While Claire Barnaby and Tulip waited outside the library, Rowan went inside and approached Madam Pince.

"What are you doing here, Miss Khanna?" Pince asked. "The library is closed for the night."

"Well, no one is a bigger supporter of the Hogwarts Library and your work than me, Madam Pince," Rowan proclaimed.

"Though I have problems with your lack of volume control, I've always considered you to be one of the _least_ reprehensible students," Pince admitted. "But if you don't leave immediately, that may change."

"I, um, left my Self-Inking Quill on a scroll earlier today," Rowan fibbed. "There's a chance it might've ruined every book on that entire shelf by now."

Gasping, Pince said, "How could you? I have to remove it immediately! Where was it placed?"

"The farthest row," Rowan pointed, indicating the book shelves further back away from the Restricted Section.

While Pince ran towards them, Rowan went back to the front door to let Claire Tulip and Barnaby in.

"Not bad, bookworm," Tulip remarked. "I heard everything you said from the other side."

"I've read my share of practical joke books," Rowan said. "So I knew that if I wanted to trick Pince, I would have to sound honest in order to make my lie sound real enough for her to buy it."

"But she won't be gone for long," Claire reminded. "Now let's get into the Restricted Section before she sees us."

The four of them then approached a large wooden gate that was locked. But before Claire could cast the Unlocking Charm, two pairs of footsteps caught her attention. She and the others looked back and saw Merula approaching them with Ismelda next to her.

"What do you want, Merula?" Claire asked, though she knew what the answer was.

"Obviously, I want what's inside the Cursed Vault," Merula replied sarcastically. "But for a less pitiful reason."

"I just want to watch you all bleed," Ismelda grinned maliciously.

"Just walk away from the door, before I knock you both through the wall behind you," Barnaby threatened, standing in front of Claire.

"It's okay, Barnaby," Claire said, stepping out from behind him. "There's no reason for you to get involved. This is between me and Merula…"

Then just as Claire and Merula drew their wands out, Ismelda took hers out and annunciated, " _Everte Statum_!"

Before Claire could move, Barnaby pushed her out of the way and took the full blast of the spell which appeared as a yellow-colored energy. It threw him into the air and knocked him back into the gate. But to everyone's surprise, he managed to get back up and stand in front of Claire Rowan and Tulip with his wand in hand.

"Out of the way, you glorified troll!" Merula snapped.

"No," Barnaby responded. "I don't take orders from you anymore!"

"Then you can suffer with your new friends," Ismelda taunted.

Barnaby looked back at Claire and said, "Go now! I'll hold them off for as long as I can. That was the plan, right?"

"Good thing he remembered," Tulip remarked and then she turned to the gate and unlocked it using _Alohomora_.

As Tulip and Rowan went inside, Claire looked at Barnaby one last time as she closed the gate to the Restricted Vault behind her. Inside, there were floating white candles around a horizontal area with ebony shelves containing large books that were bound in chains.

"This was in my second vision last year, when I touched the door to the ice vault," Claire realized. "Yet it seems more terrifying in real life."

"We're surrounded by forbidden spells, banned potion recipes, and dangerous secrets," Rowan stated. "So it's completely natural to feel terrified in a place like this."

"Now your brother's note said the book will reveal the entrance to the Cursed Vault," Tulip recalled. "But how?"

"I'm not sure," Claire responded, removing the book she took from the ice vault which also had Jacob's broken wand in it serving as a bookmark of sorts. "But we have to hurry. Let's split up and look around for anything out of the ordinary, if there is such a thing here."

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50: The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 50: The Ultimate Sacrifice

After searching the shelves for several minutes, Claire and the others noticed one book appeared to be missing from the shelf across from the gate. So Claire placed the book onto the shelf, which seemed to match the other books on either side of it due to the brown leather covers they had. Then to Claire's amazement, sections of the book shelf lifted up one-by-one revealing a double wooden door on the other side.

"You did it, Claire!" Tulip exclaimed.

Just then, the gate to the Restricted Section opened and Barnaby stepped through looking beaten and bruised.

"Barnaby, what happened to you?" Rowan asked, while Claire used _Episkey_ to heal him up.

"I just got rid of Merula and Ismelda," Barnaby announced, flinching from his wounds. "But if I know them, they'll run straight to Snape."

"Then we need to enter the Cursed Vault now," Claire insisted.

So the four of them used their combined strength to push the door open, revealing a room that was similar to the one in the ice vault. But this time, there were ghostly shadows depicting various images including spiders ghosts and wolves.

"Um, did the other vault look like this?" Tulip asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes, but not as creepy-looking by comparison," Claire answered.

"Maybe the curse hasn't been broken yet," Rowan guessed. "And that's why these fearful images are around us."

Just then, the light coming from the glass column suddenly died down and the room was filled with a murky surface that rippled like dark water. Then from the waters emerged three versions of Voldemort with slightly different features. For instance, one had no eyes instead of red ones while another had no face at all.

Then the red-eyed Voldemort raised its wand and shouted, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and when Claire was able to see again she saw her friends being attacked by the three Voldemorts. While the red-eyed one intimidated Rowan, the one with no face was choking Barnaby who was hovering midair and the no-eyed one had grabbed Tulip and was pressing his wand against her neck.

"I know they're Boggarts, but…it feels so real," Claire muttered, then she shook her head. "No, I won't let you take them! _Riddikulus_!"

Waving her wand across the room, all three Voldemorts were quickly transformed into the same clown-like version as the Boggart in Jacob's room. While Rowan and Tulip immediately laughed and caused two of the Voldemorts to vanish, Barnaby seemed intimidated by the clownish Voldemort in front of him.

"Laugh, Barnaby!" Claire shouted. "It's the only way to make the Boggart disappear!"

So after some hesitation, Barnaby forcefully laughed which caused the last Voldemort to vanish.

"Thanks, Claire," Rowan sighed.

"Don't thank me yet," Claire said, seeing shadows moving along the watery surfaces. "It's not over yet."

"Jacob's research talks about facing your greatest fear in this vault," Tulip stated. "And by that, I assume he was talking about the Boggarts which you were able to beat, Claire. But clearly, there's more of them in here than we realized. So maybe, we should say all of our fears out loud in order to confuse them enough so they'll go away permanently."

"That might work," Claire concurred, then she said, "My greatest fear…is Voldemort!"

"Merula!" Tulip shouted.

"Failing my exams!" Rowan added.

"Clowns!" When the girls looked at him, Barnaby responded, "I can't have been the only one who thought the Boggarts looked more intimidating after Claire cast _Riddikulus_."

After a moment passed, the watery surface didn't go away and the shadows seemed to increase.

"We must've done something wrong," Claire realized.

" _It's too late, Claire,_ " Jacob's voice suddenly said.

"What do you mean, Jacob?" Claire asked.

" _You have to fight!_ " Jacob's voice insisted.

Then right in front of Claire, Rowan Tulip and Barnaby vanished one-by-one. Afterwards, the red-eyed Voldemort appeared with his wand pointed at her.

This caused Claire to take out her own wand and shout, " _Immobulus_!"

Unable to move, the red-eyed Voldemort blinked in response. Then after Claire cast _Riddikulus_ , it turned into a clown causing her to laugh at it.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Tulip asked.

Immediately, Claire stopped laughing. She looked around and noticed she was back in the circular room with the glass column while Tulip Rowan and Barnaby were behind her.

"Did something happen?" Claire wondered, seeing everyone giving her confused looks.

"You were frozen in midair, like a puppet," Tulip explained. "We tried using various spells to get you down, but nothing seemed to work. Then you started laughing, and floated back down."

"Were you guys hurt by anything?" Claire inquired.

Tulip shook her head. "No, we're fine. I'm not sure if the curse is broken or not, but we should get out of here."

"Before we go, we should check this out." Facing the glass column, Claire touched it. After a few seconds, nothing happened. "That's odd…when I touched the one in the previous vault, I heard my brother's voice and it opened automatically."

A series of words suddenly appeared on the glass.

"'To open, a wizard must make the ultimate sacrifice,'" Tulip recited. "Does that mean you have to die to access whatever's in the column?"

"I don't think so," Claire responded, holding up Jacob's wand. "It means you have to give up using magic. That's why Jacob's wand was broken, because he did it himself to open this column."

While no one said a word, Claire held Jacob's wand up to the glass column. As soon as the broken tip touched the glass, the column opened up revealing two new objects that were floating in midair.

"Unbelievable," Tulip remarked.

Claire then grabbed the two objects, which included a map and an arrow shaft with the arrowhead missing.

"This looks like…a map of the Forbidden Forest," Claire noted, looking at the map carefully. "But that doesn't explain the arrow."

"We'll figure these things out later," Tulip insisted. "But we should go before Pince or Snape find us."

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51: Suspicion and Rejuvenation

Chapter 51: Suspicion and Rejuvenation

While Claire and the others didn't get caught by either Snape or Pince, they heard that most of the Boggarts lurking around the school had vanished allowing students to resume classes as normal. This was especially a good thing for the Third-Years since their exams were coming up. So everyone in Claire's year concentrated on that, while Bill was busy studying for his own exams. Once those were over, everyone met at the Three Broomsticks for an end-of-the-year celebration.

"All hail the conquering Curse-Breaker!" Tulip announced, as she raised her glass of Butterbeer.

In turn, Rowan Ben Penny Barnaby Bill and Tonks did the same as Claire sat down.

"I never could have done it without your guys' help, though," Claire admitted as everyone sat down as well. "So thank you."

"Let's enjoy ourselves while we still can," Bill encouraged, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "I've heard Professor Snape's on the warpath."

"Yeah, because Merula told him about Pince's absence, the Restricted Section, and the Cursed Vault inside it," Barnaby concurred. "Though she didn't mention that I beat her and Ismelda."

"But I hear there's no proof that any of you were involved in those things," Ben added. "Plus, Pince is apparently too proud to admit what happened. So I'm not too worried about you guys getting in trouble for it."

Tulip smirked. "Well, I don't want to say we owe it all to my brilliant plan, but…"

"What did you find in the vault?" Tonks asked Claire.

"A hand-drawn map of the Forbidden Forest, and an arrow that has a missing arrowhead," Claire answered, taking the map out of her coat pocket.

"I'd wager all of my Gobstones that the next Cursed Vault is somewhere in the Forbidden Forest," Rowan proclaimed. "So I'm going to read everything I can about various areas in the forest this summer."

As Claire showed the map to everyone, Tonks pointed to a corner of it. "Why is there a letter 'R' right here?"

"I've been wondering the same thing, actually." Then Claire glanced at Ben, while Rowan did the same.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ben asked, glancing nervously between Claire and Rowan.

"Last year, we found letters addressed to you that were signed 'R,'" Rowan pointed out.

"And I told Claire that I don't remember them due to being frozen in the cursed ice for over a month," Ben insisted.

"But you must remember something," Rowan claimed.

Unsure of how to answer, Ben turned to Claire. "You believe me, right?"

"I would, except for the fact that no one else who was affected by the cursed ice suffered any form of memory loss," Claire stated. "Rowan and Bill can concur with that."

In response, Bill and Rowan nodded.

"Plus, whoever 'R' is clearly went to great lengths to deliver the secret messages to you," Claire added. "So if there's something you know, Ben, don't hesitate to tell us."

Ben looked at everyone, who was staring back at him in turn, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Claire. I honestly don't know anything about 'R.'"

Rowan frowned. "You had better not be lying to protect us, because we can't help you unless we know what's going on."

"I'm not lying, though, I swear!" Ben cried, causing some of the nearby patrons to look at him.

As he looked downward, the whole table was silent until Bill said, "Let's worry about this another day. After all, we're here to celebrate Claire's triumph over the Cursed Vault!"

"Havin' one last Butterbeer before yeh go home fer the summer?" Hagrid asked, approaching Claire's group.

"Sure thing, Hagrid," Claire smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Actually, I'm on my way back to the castle," Hagrid admitted. "But I thought I'd let yeh know there are fewer Boggarts lurkin' around than before. A miracle, I'd say."

A polite cough suddenly caused Hagrid and Claire to look back as they saw Professor Dumbledore himself standing nearby. Behind him, the whole place briefly went silent while Madam Rosmerta watched.

"Professor McGonagall instructed you to keep that information to yourself, Rubeus," Dumbledore said sternly.

"I'm sorry, sir," Hagrid apologized, looking down. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Weren't you gone for most of this year again?" Claire asked, getting Dumbledore's attention. "Did you just get back?"

Dumbledore nodded. "To answer both of your questions, yes, and I found who I was looking for. We will discuss it further in my office."

Then Dumbledore left as quickly as he arrived, causing the noise of the inn to resume though Claire and her friends were stunned.

###

In the Headmaster's Office, Claire stood in front of Dumbledore's desk while the red-and-yellow bird sat on his perch like before.

"This has become something of a tradition, Claire," Dumbledore began. "Our annual opportunity to discuss your unprecedented heroics, and egregious misbehavior. I understand that a substantial amount of mayhem occurred in my absence just like last year, only it involved Boggarts instead of cursed ice."

Claire paused and said, "Is it true that the Boggarts are mostly gone?"

"Boggarts can never truly be banished, since they're born from a human emotion. But, they can be of some use. For instance, Defense Against the Dark Arts classes could practice _Riddikulus_ on them which I shall make into a requirement in the future curriculum. Though I'm sure you faced a great deal of them in the Cursed Vault that was apparently located in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library."

So Claire told Dumbledore about finding Jacob's notebook at the Three Broomsticks to discovering his room and what she experienced in the Cursed Vault itself. When Claire was done, Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and said, "Based on what you've told me, someone tampered with the vault beforehand and that's what unleashed the Boggarts."

"Yes, though you would know better than me," Claire affirmed.

"But there is someone who would know better than us both," Dumbledore claimed. "Do you know where I've been this year, Claire?"

"I assume you were looking for that Curse-Breaker you mentioned last year," Claire guessed.

"Not just any Curse-Breaker, but someone who has intimate experience with the Cursed Vaults," Dumbledore clarified. "She was an experienced pupil of mine, when my beard was shorter. At the moment, she's exploring some recently discovered ruins under Castelobruxo, the wizarding school in Brazil. Starting next year, she will be coming here to Hogwarts. I will be most interested in hearing her opinion about the vaults, and of you."

Claire looked at Dumbledore, but his piercing gaze forced her to look away.

"You have once again directly disobeyed me, yet broken a curse that threatened us all," Dumbledore stated. "I am running out of excuses for you, Claire. Break one more rule, and I won't be able to insulate you from serious punishment."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Claire apologized. "And I understand."

"Actions are far better than apologies," Dumbledore advised, turning to the red-and-yellow bird. "Take Fawkes, for example. From time to time, the phoenix dies and is reborn—fresh and rejuvenated. So take this summer to let go of yourself and return to Hogwarts with a fresh start."

"I'll do my best," Claire offered.

"Also, I will award one hundred points to Ravenclaw," Dumbledore added.

"Thank you!"

To be continued...


	52. Chapter 52: Sleepwalking and Nerves

Chapter 52: A Case of Sleepwalking and Nerves

After an uneventful summer, Claire returned to Hogwarts for her fourth year and met up with Rowan Penny and Ben in the Great Hall like before.

"Good to see you again, Claire," Penny smiled. "Did you take Dumbledore's advise and rejuvenate yourself?"

"I sure did," Claire responded. "And I can't wait to start searching for the next Cursed Vault."

A series of whimpers drew Claire's attention to the Gryffindor table where Ben was freaking out.

"You might want to check on him first," Penny advised. "He's been acting like that since we first got here."

"Any idea why?" Claire asked.

Penny shook her head. "I'm honestly not sure. When I walked in, he was pacing and murmuring something about nightmares."

"Sounds like something he would typically do."

"Then when Dumbledore arrived with that red-haired woman over there, he went deathly white."

As Claire followed Penny's gaze to the teachers' table, she did indeed see a red-haired woman standing next to Dumbledore. She wore a crimson red tunic with brown sleeves and a black cape over it that had an eye-shaped pendant, a double belt holding a vertical leather pouch, brown trousers, and long black boots.

"I'll check up on Ben after Dumbledore's speech," Claire stated. "Maybe he knows the woman from somewhere…"

Once Claire and the others took their seats, the Sorting Ceremony commenced and then afterwards Dumbledore stepped up to the owl-shaped podium with a smile on his face.

"An important part of your magical education is learning to identify and overcome danger in its many forms," Dumbledore began. "That is why we have the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, despite the lack of successful teachers we've had over the past several years. Also, many of you who've been with us for a while have had to deal with cursed ice and then Boggarts as of late. Despite my warnings, a handful of you have disobeyed me and managed to enter the Cursed Vaults while successfully surviving them."

A heavy silence followed, while Claire did her best to avoid Dumbledore's firm glare.

"The truth is…" Dumbledore paused, relaxing his tense face. "While we are your instructors, and it is our duty to keep you safe, we do not have all the answers. For instance, we don't know where the next Cursed Vault lies, what it contains, or what curse will be unleashed by the next person who's foolish enough to disturb it. That is why I sought out an expert for the past two years, who is a renowned Curse-Breaker with firsthand experience regarding the Cursed Vaults. Please help me welcome Miss Patricia Rakepick."

As the red-haired woman made her way to the podium, a series of claps followed with Bill's clapping being the loudest.

"Thank you for that glowing introduction, Professor Dumbledore," the red-haired woman acknowledged as Dumbledore stood aside. "I was honestly shocked when he invited me back, considering all the trouble I caused back in my days as a student here."

While a few students laughed, Rakepick's piercing blue eyes quickly silenced them.

"After graduating from Hogwarts, I became the Head Curse-Breaker at Gringotts Wizarding Bank," Rakepick continued. "But as a student, I believed the Cursed Vaults were real though the faculty ignored my warnings. Now that they've finally been forced to admit their mistake in light of recent events, I've come back to open the vaults and reveal their secrets for the safety of everyone in this school. So I may ask some of you to describe what you witnessed, or even help me in my investigations. However, I will not tolerate any sort of interference with my work. In other words, stay away from the vaults and out of my way."

Then after Rakepick left, the Start-of-Term Feast commenced though Claire and her friends didn't have much of an appetite. Later, when the students left for their dorms Claire was surprised to see Hagrid standing near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I see Rakepick hasn't changed a bit," Hagrid grumbled. "Might want to watch out fer that one, Claire, if I were you."

Unsure of how to respond, Claire said, "Why weren't you at the Feast, Hagrid?"

Looking both ways, Hagrid responded, "Follow me. It'll be easier to show yeh."

Then as Hagrid walked away, Claire grabbed Ben from the crowd of Gryffindors and persuaded him to come along despite his initial reluctance. The two of them followed Hagrid into the Clock Tower Courtyard, where Tulip was sitting at the fountain looking dazed.

"Tulip!" Claire exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

Sighing, Tulip said, "I dozed off on the Hogwarts Express earlier, and then I woke up in the Forbidden Forest."

"As I was gettin' ready fer the Feast, I saw her walkin' toward the forest," Hagrid explained. "I tried to stop her, but she was too far away."

"According to you, Hagrid, I was…sleepwalking," Tulip murmured.

This made Claire frown. "During the Feast, I heard Madam Pomfrey mention something about sleepwalking students."

"It's got to be another curse," Ben guessed. "Madam Rakepick must have messed with the next Cursed Vault already."

Claire gave Ben an odd look. "Do you know her?"

"Enough to stay away from her business," Ben responded nervously.

After a pause, Hagrid continued, "Luckily, Tulip hit her head on a branch while she was headin' into the Forbidden Forest. That's how I was able to bring Tulip back here, and it's a good thing too since lots o' creatures in the forest would've loved to feast on a sleepwalkin' student. So I tried to take her to the Hospital Wing, but she insisted on seeing yeh first, Claire."

In response, Tulip nodded. "You found that map of the Forbidden Forest in the last Cursed Vault, Claire Krystal, so maybe what happened to me could be related to it."

"Possibly," Claire concurred. "But first, let's get you healed up."

Using _Episkey_ , which was a circular motion with her wand, Claire was able to make Tulip feel less tired and stand up with renewed energy.

"Thanks, Claire," Tulip grinned. "Now that I don't have a splitting headache, I should be able to deduce the events that led up to my current predicament."

"Before yeh do that, let's get yeh to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey can get a better look at yeh," Hagrid insisted.

"I should get going too," Ben claimed. "I'm expecting a letter."

So while Tulip reluctantly followed Hagrid, Ben left quickly so Claire went back inside as well filled with more questions than answers regarding everything that just happened.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53: Weasleys and Fire Crabs

Chapter 53: Weasleys and Fire Crabs

The next morning, Claire Rowan and several other Ravenclaw students headed toward a walled enclosure near the Forbidden Forest where a bunch of Slytherins were gathered including Merula Ismelda and Barnaby.

"This is my favorite class," Barnaby beamed as Claire and Rowan walked over to him. "All the cute little beasts are quite lovely."

While Claire and Rowan gave Barnaby odd looks, a Slytherin girl with dark skin and an Afro of brown hair glanced over as she adjusted her round glasses.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Barnaby asked Claire.

Before Claire could respond, she saw Ben standing near a wooden shed close by with another Gryffindor boy with short red hair and freckles. As Claire recognized him, she headed over to the shed.

"Charlie Weasley?" Claire addressed, causing the red-haired boy to look at her revealing a short ponytail growing from the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm assisting Professor Kettleburn with today's Care of Magical Creatures class," the red-haired boy explained. "And I brought Ben along to convince him that this class is not as scary as he thinks, let alone the creatures which tend to be more afraid of humans than we of them."

"You obviously don't know me very well," Ben murmured.

"Well, I can't blame you for trying," Claire said to Charlie. "After all, you love this class just as much as Rowan loves the Hogwarts Library."

"Indeed, I do," Charlie nodded. "When I'm not bickering with my brother Bill, of course."

"That must be such a pain," Merula sneered, approaching the three before looking at Claire. "Though Krystal has the burden of dealing with the legacy of a mad brother who's probably dead and rotting in a Cursed Vault by now."

While Claire fought mentally to control her anger, Charlie shook his head. "Why are you always picking fights with Claire, after all these years of going to school with her?"

"I shouldn't have to explain anything, especially to a filthy Weasley," Merula replied haughtily.

Sighing, Charlie said, "You're right. You can do anything you want. I mean, why bother teasing Claire when you're clearly her superior?"

Merula rolled her eyes. "Whatever, idiot!"

Then as Merula walked away, Claire gave Charlie a surprised look. "I knew you were good at calming dangerous creatures, but I didn't think you could do the same to Merula."

Charlie shrugged. "She's not all bad. Just let me know if she's bothering you again."

Just then, an elderly man appeared in the enclosure causing the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students to gather around him. He had white frizzy hair and mustache that matched the bandages covering his left eye. Then apart from his brown jacket, red scarf, and turquoise kilt he had a claw for a left arm and a wooden peg for a right leg.

"Welcome to the first Care of Magical Creatures class of this year!" The man announced jovially. "I am, of course, Professor Kettleburn! Sorry for being late, though, since I was busy wrestling with an escaped Chimaera."

"Did you catch it?" Ben asked, standing with Charlie near the front of the group.

"No, Mr. Copper," replied Kettleburn. "But the Chimaera was recently fed, so we'll probably find her before she eats a student. Anyway, let's talk about Fire Crabs!"

Kettleburn then stepped aside to reveal a large wooden cage that was behind him. Next, he unlatched the cage and from it emerged a creature that resembled a turtle with crab-like legs and pincers as well as crystalline spikes on its shell.

"Cute little thing, in't it?" Kettleburn grinned. "Feel free to approach him, but watch out for his posterior which shoots flames capable of scorching your skin off. Oh-ho! Don't you just love magical creatures?"

While Charlie beamed, Ben looked at the Fire Crab nervously.

"Then let us begin!" Kettleburn then proceeded to take out a small burlap bag when the Slytherin girl with the Afro raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Tuttle?"

"I have named this Fire Crab Hieronymus," the Afro-haired girl announced. "Isn't that cute?"

While no one said anything, Kettleburn reached into the bag and threw some brown pellets onto the ground which the Fire Crab started to eat. Then as Kettleburn lectured about the lifestyle and behavior of the Fire Crab, the rest of the students took notes in their notebooks while Charlie and Ben did the same. Next, Claire was tasked with examining the creature to identify its needs. In turn, it shook itself violently.

"Seems like it's still hungry," Kettleburn observed. "Why don't you go get its food while Miss Tuttle and Mr. Weasley assist you?"

"Okay," Claire nodded and went to the shed Charlie and Ben were standing by earlier while Charlie and the Afro-haired girl accompanied her.

Once Claire found a bag containing the same brown pellets Kettleburn used earlier, she approached the Fire Crab and threw a piece onto the ground. Stretching its long neck downward, it ate the pellet in one gulp and then bent over as fireworks shot out of its rear-end.

"That means it's happy," Kettleburn proclaimed. "Excellent work, Miss Krystal. Now that you've earned its trust, you can now pet it freely."

So Claire knelt down on the ground, and stroked the side of the Fire Crab's neck. This caused it to emit a purring sound and then it bent over again as a blast of fire escaped from its rear end this time surprising everyone though especially Ben.

"Not to worry, my students," Kettleburn assured. "This is how Fire Crabs react when they really like someone, and from here on it'll calm down. So with that said, let's take the time to sketch this creature while it's in a calmer state of mind. After all, understanding the shape of creatures is a key component of Magizoology."

As the Fire Crab stood perfectly still, the students proceeded to draw images of it in their notebooks. Meanwhile, Kettleburn peaked over everyone's shoulders beaming at the images he liked best which included Claire and the Afro-haired girl's sketches.

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54: Friendly Competition

Chapter 54: Friendly Competition

After Kettleburn dismissed the class for the day, Claire and Rowan made their way over to Greenhouse Three for Herbology where they met up with Penny and Tonks.

"Wait until you see the new potion I'm brewing, Claire," Penny said giddily.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"You'll see," Penny winked.

 _It had better not be something like that Forgetfulness Potion from last year_ , Claire thought.

"I can't wait for the lesson on Venomous Tentaculas," Tonks grinned mischievously. "I could have some serious fun what that plant."

"By the way, there's a rumor going around that Filch caught another sleepwalking student this morning," Rowan informed Claire. "If Ben is right, and this is another curse, then we need to find the vault that's responsible for it as soon as possible."

Just then, Professor Sprout walked in forcing the students to quiet down. In her hands, she was carrying a small sapling that resembled a bonsai tree.

"Welcome back, students," Sprout greeted as she placed the sapling down on the table. "Today, we will be learning about the Wiggentree. Bowtruckles are known to occasionally live in them, and the tree's bark is used to make the Wiggenweld Potion which can be used to heal various injuries."

Following a lesson on how to grow Wiggentrees as well as trimming techniques to make sure they didn't grow excess branches, Claire used her Free Period to head to the Hospital Wing. She found Madam Pomfrey looking down at a student who appeared to be sleeping.

"Um, is Tulip going to be okay?" Claire began nervously.

"I'm confident that she will," Pomfrey replied, followed by a deep sigh. "Though I can't say the same for this poor student…"

"What's wrong with him?" Claire walked up closer to the bed, and student was indeed asleep.

"He succumbed to this 'Sleepwalking curse' and walked into the Forbidden Forest," Pomfrey explained. "After Hagrid retrieved him, he was covered in bite marks and sickened by some kind of poison. While I was able to heal his injuries, he might die of the poison if it's not identified soon."

"Do you have any idea what could have done that to him?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "There are too many creatures in the Forbidden Forest to count that could have harmed him in such a manner. Back when this same curse affected the students years before, we had to prevent them from entering the Forbidden Forest and even resorted to using magical means."

"And did you succeed?"

"Unfortunately, not all the students were saved. Some where ravaged and eaten by creatures in the Forbidden Forest. Worst of all, some students never woke again."

Letting that sink in, Claire was led by Pomfrey over to another bed where Tulip was lying.

"Are you sure Tulip will be fine?" Claire said.

"Positive," Pomfrey responded. "But I'll keep her here overnight to make sure she doesn't try to walk away in her sleep."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Tulip muttered.

"I'll leave you two alone for the time-being," Pomfrey nodded and walked away.

Once Pomfrey was gone, Claire inquired, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just sit with me, Claire Krystal," Tulip insisted. "Let's talk about how sleepwalking and the Forbidden Forest connect to one another."

"Well, Ben thinks the sleepwalking might be the result of another Cursed Vault that's been tampered with," Claire speculated. "So that obviously means the next vault is in the Forbidden Forest, which that map we found proves, but I'm not sure why this curse sends sleepwalkers there on purpose."

"Since when have curses made sense?" Tulip said sarcastically. "I mean, the last one we dealt with involved Boggarts popping up all over the school and the one before that revolved around sentient ice."

"I've wondered those exact things since the last time these Cursed Vaults affected Hogwarts."

Surprised, Claire looked behind and saw Rakepick standing behind her.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Claire asked, though she immediately regretted it as Rakepick's cold blue eyes gazed upon her.

"You were discussing the Cursed Vaults, and I made it clear last night that they are _my_ concern," Rakepick reminded Claire. "Therefore, they're not _your_ concern anymore."

"But, I have to find the vaults in order to figure out where my brother went," Claire insisted.

"Then maybe you should help me," Rakepick suggested.

"I thought you didn't want anyone getting in your way," Claire remembered.

"There are ways you can help me _without_ getting in my way," Rakepick claimed. "What do you say, Miss Krystal? Will you help me find the Cursed Vaults, or not?"

Claire paused, and then she said, "I appreciate the offer, Miss Rakepick, but I must decline. I've got enough resources to find the vaults myself."

Huffing, Rakepick said, "If you're not going to help me find the Cursed Vaults, then you must be made aware of the dangers that lie ahead. In the meantime, though, I must interrogate Miss Karasu about her sleepwalking experience. Afterwards, I'd like to see you on the Training Grounds after your classes are over."

This surprised Claire, but she didn't dare question Rakepick and left the Hospital Wing.

###

Later that day, Claire reluctantly entered the Training Grounds and found Rakepick standing near the metal dummies that always seemed to be around whenever someone wanted to teach her some new spells.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Miss Krystal," Rakepick greeted.

"So I'm guessing you want to make me aware of these 'dangers that lie ahead'?" Claire guessed.

In response, Rakepick nodded. "For Curse-Breakers like you and I, danger is always present. Therefore, you should know how to properly defend yourself. Do you know the Shield Charm, by chance?"

"No," Claire shook her head. "But we're supposed to learn it in Charms later this year, I think."

Groaning, Rakepick replied, "Then you might as well declare yourself dead, because we Curse-Breakers may not live that long."

Rakepick then reached into her vertical pouch and took out a wand. This led Claire to take out her wand in turn as Rakepick showed her how to cast the Shield Charm.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55: Bitter Enemies

Chapter 55: Bitter Enemies

"Well done, Miss Krystal," Rakepick commented after Claire copied her wand movements exactly right. "Now, I'm going to cast the Blasting Curse and I want you to repel it with the Shield Charm. Think you can do that?"

"Um, isn't the Blasting Curse lethal?" Claire asked. "That's what this dueling spell book I found a few years ago claimed."

"Listen, I know we just met," Rakepick stated and stood across from Claire with her wand at the ready. "But if something's not the least bit deadly, then it doesn't hold my interest. Now, are you ready for this or not?"

Claire took a deep breath and then she held her wand out. "Yes, I am!"

Smiling, Rakepick said, "You remind me of myself when I was your age. _Confringo_!"

As Rakepick's wand produced a blast of explosive fire, Claire made a downward motion with her wand while annunciating, " _Protego_!"

This caused a transparent shield made of light to surround Claire which immediately repelled the blast and disintegrated it.

"Hmm, I'm impressed," Rakepick noted. "You might be as gifted as they say."

Unsure of what Rakepick meant, Claire said, "So do you understand why I would prefer to find the Cursed Vaults myself instead of helping you?"

"You should focus on your classes for now," Rakepick insisted. "But I'm sure our paths will cross again soon, Miss Krystal."

Then after Rakepick left, Claire decided to head for the Great Hall. On the way there, she ran into Professor Kettleburn who seemed concerned.

"Excuse me, Miss Krystal, but have you seen the escaped Chimaera I mentioned earlier today?" Kettleburn asked.

"I don't think so," Claire responded. "I'm not sure what they look like."

"Oh, they're gorgeous creatures," Kettleburn claimed. "And quite powerful too! In fact, they can tear a person's head off straight from the body!"

"And one of those is still running loose?"

"Well, I managed to catch her shortly after our class," Kettleburn explained. "Fortunately, she hadn't eaten anyone by that point. But then just now, I was putting together her favorite meal consisting of goats and bats mixed up in a nice juicy pile when she suddenly made a mad dash toward the Hogwarts Castle! Why, to my knowledge, this is the first time a Chimaera has gotten loose on the school grounds. Isn't that exciting?"

Finding Kettleburn's sudden enthusiasm unnerving, Claire decided to play along and said, "Yeah, sure, makes things more interesting around here I suppose."

Beaming, Kettleburn said, "With that kind of positive attitude, you'd make a fine Magizoologist if you chose to go in that direction. In either case, ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Then Kettleburn went marching down the hallway, while Claire continued on towards the Great Hall now more concerned than ever.

###

The next day, Tulip was released from the Hospital Wing after Madam Pomfrey confirmed no lingering affects of the sleepwalking curse on her. After Claire met up with Tulip in the Great Hall during supper, she asked Claire to meet her in the corridor where Jacob's room was located.

"You followed Rakepick?" Claire exclaimed after Tulip told her what happened following Claire's departure from the Hospital Wing as they approached the corridor entrance.

"Because she asked me so many questions about the sleepwalking curse and the Cursed Vaults, it only seemed fair for me to see what she knew," Tulip explained. "So after I got out of the Hospital Wing, I followed her into the Kitchens where she questioned the House-Elves until Snape interrupted her. Then after that, he led her to this corridor."

"Why's that?"

"Because apparently, Snape found another sleepwalking student."

When Claire and Tulip entered the corridor, though, they were surprised to find both Rakepick and Snape standing a few feet down while a blond-haired Gryffindor boy was standing lopsidedly near them with his eyes closed. Keeping to the shadows, the two girls watched as the Curse-Breaker and the Potions teacher conversed between themselves.

"Now where exactly did you find this boy?" Rakepick asked Snape.

"Near the Forbidden Forest," Snape answered bluntly. "Professor Dumbledore recently asked the teachers to patrol the area in our spare-time for now."

"And how many sleepwalking students have you found?"

"Seven."

"Then someone has indeed tampered with another Cursed Vault," Rakepick proclaimed.

"How do I know _you_ didn't do it?" Snape responded cautiously.

Rolling her eyes, Rakepick said, "You still don't trust me, Severus? After all these years? Maybe you're jealous of me."

"I can't tell if you're being arrogant or insecure right now to accuse me of such a thing," Snape replied, retaining his cold exterior.

Clenching her fist, Rakepick responded, "Why not slither back to your dark closet full of frog parts, snake, and leave the important matters to an expert like myself."

This made Snape frown angrily. "Fine, then I'll be taking this child to the Hospital Wing if you don't mind."

"Dumbledore asked _me_ to deal with anything related to the Cursed Vaults, so that boy is _my_ responsibility and not yours."

"Maybe if you were the least bit courteous, we could walk there together."

Gritting her teeth now, Rakepick was reaching for her wand pouch when she stayed her hand. "Very well, then. Lead the way."

"Ladies first," Snape insisted.

So just as Rakepick was about to face the corridor entrance, Claire and Tulip quickly got out.

"Unbelievable," Tulip remarked.

"Yeah, who knew Rakepick and Snape were bitter enemies with a history together," Claire said.

"That's what it sounds like," Tulip noted, though she seemed concerned. "But I have a feeling Rakepick is after something other than the Cursed Vaults. We should find out what it is, in case it's something bad."

"And find the next Cursed Vault, before this sleepwalking curse affects the entire school like it did before," added Claire.

###

After laying low for a month in case Snape or Rakepick suspected her of spying on them, Claire sent messages out to her friends using Eban to have them meet in the Hogwarts Library during the weekend. Sure enough, Rowan Bill Barnaby and Ben showed up. While Claire and Tulip took turns explaining what they overhead Rakepick and Snape say, everyone agreed the next Cursed Vault needed to be found to prevent the sleepwalking curse from spreading further. So they decided to look at various maps of the Forbidden Forest in the library as a way to figure out the area that was shown on the map found in the previous vault.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56: Speculations

Chapter 56: Speculations

After several hours of searching through maps, the silence over Claire's group was broken when Ben suddenly exclaimed, "Acromantulas? Oh no…"

"To be honest, the creatures of the Forbidden Forest don't scare me as much as getting caught by the Professors," Rowan admitted. "Especially Dumbledore…"

"So if we can just enter the forest at the right spot, we can bypass the Professors and potentially avoid any dangerous creatures in the process," Claire suggested.

"But I'm not sure if that will help us once we're in the forest," Tulip pointed out.

"She's right," Bill concurred. "I remember sneaking into the Forbidden Forest with Charlie once, and almost got lost in it. I'd probably still be there if Charlie wasn't around to find me."

Rowan paused and then said, "Then let's do more research in our own time until we're certain of what we'll be dealing with in the forest. As for you, Claire, there's something I'd like to discuss with you at dinner."

This took Claire by surprise, but she didn't say anything as the others left the library. Later in the Great Hall, Claire sat across from Rowan who looked concerned.

"What is it, Rowan?" Claire asked cautiously.

After a pause, Rowan said, "I think Rakepick might be our mysterious 'R' person, who wrote the messages to Ben and possibly drew the map we found in the last vault."

"Okay," Claire responded, giving Rowan a quizzical look. "What proof do you have, apart from the initial on her surname?"

"Her threatening tone at the Start-of-Term Feast matched the tone on those messages from 'R,'" Rowan explained. "Plus, if she's interested in finding the Cursed Vaults for her own reasons and not for the safety of the school she could have sent the messages to Ben in order to scope out the area where the Ice Vault was even if it meant endangering Ben's own life."

"That seems a bit far-fetched, but I agree her tone seemed just as threatening as the messages," replied Claire. "So why couldn't we discuss this with the others?"

"Because I'm not sure if I trust Ben anymore," Rowan answered bluntly. "He's clearly hiding something from us."

"Even though he made it clear last year that he didn't know anything about 'R' or the messages," Claire insisted. "So we'll have to take his word for it, unless proven otherwise."

In response, Rowan said nothing and ate her tomato soup in silence.

"With that said, Rakepick does seem like the most likely candidate to be 'R,'" Claire emphasized. "So maybe I'll ask some of the Professors about Rakepick to find out more about her and get a sense of what she's after."

###

The next day, Claire walked into Potions early and found Snape setting things up at the table where he normally demonstrated his lessons.

"Um, Professor Snape," Claire started, getting his attention. "I would like to ask you a few questions…"

"About what?" Snape asked, giving Claire a suspicious look.

"Madam Rakepick," Claire muttered.

Snape frowned. "Why are you asking about her?"

"She's…quite mysterious," Claire began. "Though she claims to be interested in finding the vaults to save our school, I can't help but feel she has ulterior motives. So I thought you might know something about her that would confirm my suspicions, or not."

As a few students started to enter the Potions Classroom, Snape glared down at Claire. "Take your seat, Miss Krystal. If you don't annoy me for today's class, I might consider your request."

Without questioning him, Claire went to her usual table next to Rowan which was now shared with Barnaby instead of Merula who now sat a different table away from Ismelda whose dark eyes kept staring at Claire menacingly. But Claire chose to ignore her and concentrated on the lesson which was about making a Calming Draught.

"Despite your lack of discipline and intelligence, you might have a gift for Potions after all," Snape commented once most of the students had left.

Unsure of whether Snape was being sarcastic or not, Claire said, "So will you tell me about Rakepick now?"

Grumbling, Snape responded, "She was a Fifth-Year student when I began school at Hogwarts. All the students loved her, though the faculty loathed her. Like you, she questioned everything and broke school rules at every opportunity. As a result, she was a danger to everyone at Hogwarts and its very principles."

"Is she…trustworthy?" Claire daringly asked.

"Dumbledore is the one who trusts her," Snape answered sharply. "Unless there is substantial evidence that she isn't, it would be unwise to question his judgment."

"That's not what I was insinuating," Claire shook her head.

"But, if you do uncover such evidence…bring it directly to me," Snape ordered.

###

In Charms, Claire asked Flitwick about Rakepick and he told her to wait until after class to answer her questions before conducting his lesson on the Exploding Charm (which was also known as _Bombarda_ ).

"Now, Miss Krystal," Flitwick said once the lesson was finished. "Why are you asking me about Madam Rakepick when you could talk to her yourself?"

"I'm just not sure of what she would say, or if her answers would be honest for that matter," Claire explained.

Sighing, Flitwick responded, "Listen. Ever since you've set foot in Hogwarts, Miss Krystal, your actions have been heavily scrutinized. Though to be fair, it was the same for me when I was a student here. So is it right for us to scrutinize Madam Rakepick for her actions, just because we don't understand them?"

"N-No," Claire murmured, looking down.

"The truth is, we want people to be simple because it makes them easier to judge," Flitwick continued. "But in reality, they are complex."

"So you're saying I should trust Rakepick?"

Flitwick nodded. "While I am used to being judged by strangers on a daily basis, I'm always inclined to give people the benefit of the doubt. Therefore, you should come to your own conclusions about Rakepick but through careful analysis and not prejudice."

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57: The Curse-Breaker's Oath

Chapter 57: The Curse-Breaker's Oath

As Flitwick's words hung over Claire right up to Flying Class, she mustered the courage to talk to Madam Hooch before their next lesson started. Yet like Snape and Flitwick, Hooch also told Claire to wait till after class to speak with her privately. Though the lesson was about advanced broom-care techniques, Claire's broom ended up being the cleanest one in the class much to Hooch's surprise.

"You continue to improve, Miss Krystal," Hooch smiled. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, Madam Hooch," Claire responded. "So can we talk now?"

"Yes, but please make it quick," Hooch insisted. "These brooms aren't going to wax themselves, you know."

"What are your thoughts on Madam Rakepick?"

In response, Hooch's brow furrowed. "I could tell you, but it wouldn't be appropriate language for your young ears."

"Oh," Claire exclaimed, realizing Hooch was talking about swear words. "I didn't know you felt _that_ strongly about her."

"Well, you don't know me very well," Hooch replied. "But if you decide to join Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, that might change."

Knowing that she wouldn't go that far just for information, Claire responded, "I should probably get going to my next class, but thanks for your help."

While Hooch smiled politely back, Claire left the Training Grounds in a hurry.

###

When Claire entered the Clock Tower Courtyard during Free Period the following day, she found Hagrid standing nearby and approached him.

"Hello, Hagrid," Claire greeted.

"Nice to see yeh again, Claire," Hagrid beamed. "Somethin' I can do for yeh?"

"At the Start-of-Term Feast, you warned me about Madam Rakepick," Claire recalled. "So do you know her?"

"Not personally, but I've known Patricia Rakepick since she was a student here at Hogwarts," Hagrid answered.

"And what did you think of her?"

Hagrid paused and said, "Yeh could describe Patricia Rakepick as bein' talented, brave, devious, reckless, heroic, dangerous…and that's only a few adjectives to describe her."

"So she's…complex?"

"I'll tell yeh this much: I'd rather be workin' with her than against her. Now why are yeh so curious abou' Rakepick?"

"Honestly, I'm just not sure whether I should trust her or not."

"If yeh want, I could try talkin' to her on yer behalf."

"Can you do it without letting her know that I'm asking?"

"Leave it to me! I'll bring it up real casually, so she won't suspect these are your questions."

"Okay," Claire nodded. "See if you can find out how she feels about me, my brother, and the Cursed Vaults."

"Very well," Hagrid responded. "I'll let yeh know when I've spoken to her, an' yeh can stop by my hut later."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Hagrid!"

"Anytime, Claire."

###

Later in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Claire reported her findings to Rowan who listened with intense interest.

"It's amazing that the more I know about Rakepick, the less I'm sure about her as a person," Claire stated following her long explanation.

Just then, a Ravenclaw girl with tan skin and dark brown hair approached Claire and Rowan holding something in her hand.

"You've got a letter, Krystal," the girl said.

"From who?" Claire asked.

"Madam Rakepick," the girl answered.

Unsure of what to say, Claire took the parchment from the girl's hand and unfolded the letter inside of it.

"'Dear Miss Krystal,'" Claire recited. "'I understand that you've been questioning the faculty around Hogwarts regarding my personal history. I'm assuming that you're interested in me because we share a common interest in the Cursed Vaults. Though perhaps, you've been talking behind my back because you fear of how I would respond to your inquiries. Therefore, I would like to see you in the Artefact Room at your earliest convenience to discuss this matter further. Should you choose to ignore this invitation, I will seek you out myself. Warmest regards, Patricia Rakepick.'"

"Sounds like she's not happy with you," Rowan assumed. "And after reading about her exploits in the _Daily Prophet_ , she's clearly not someone to mess with regardless if she's 'R' or not. I mean, she killed a Sphinx with her bare hands and then tore the tail off of a Manticore."

"But those incidents can't be entirely true, right?"

"In either case, I don't think you should see her alone. Want me to come with you?"

"No, I should honor her wishes. After all, Flitwick thinks I should give Rakepick the benefit of the doubt so that's what I'm going to do."

Then before Rowan could protest, Claire left the common room and entered the dark Artefact Room where Rakepick was standing.

"I thought you would be too afraid to answer my letter, Miss Krystal, but it seems I should have thought otherwise," Rakepick noted. "Now, tell me why have you been questioning the faculty about me?"

"Because I want to learn more about you," Claire answered.

"Then you should have just come straight to me," Rakepick insisted. "No one knows me better than myself. But just so we're clear, I'm not angry at you, Miss Krystal. In fact, I would like to help you enter the Forbidden Forest."

"What makes you think I was planning to go there?"

"I'm aware of some things related to the Cursed Vaults, but not everything."

"Yet you told us students to stay away from the vaults, so why are you willing to help me?"

"You're different from the other students I've encountered here, Miss Krystal. In fact, you're closer to finding the Cursed Vaults than when I was your age. So I believe you should continue in that pursuit, regardless of the school rules or Dumbledore. A true Curse-Breaker must be willing to risk everything, and cannot let anything stand in her way."

"Weren't you hired to find the Cursed Vaults, though?"

"Yes, I am currently investigating a possible vault in Hogsmeade. Though to be honest, I don't think there's a vault in the forest. So I'm willing to take you on as an assistant."

"I'm not interested in working for you, Madam Rakepick. I only want to find the vaults for my brother's sake."

"From what I understand, your brother was equally ambitious." After a pause, Rakepick said, "You should speak to Professor Kettleburn. When I was a student, I talked him into telling me all the secrets he learned through years of exploring the Forbidden Forest himself which allowed me to enter it secretly."

Just as Claire was tempted to point out Rakepick's earlier statement about a Cursed Vault not being in the Forbidden Forest, she thought better and just smiled courteously. "Thanks for the tip, Madam Rakepick. I'll be sure to talk to him at some point."

"You're welcome, Miss Krystal," Rakepick grinned, then she immediately frowned. "But just so you know, if you continue to question my character with anyone else other than me I will be the farthest thing from helpful. Are we clear?"

"Quite," Claire responded, and left the Artefact Room quickly.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58: A Messenger

Chapter 58: A Messenger

The following day, Claire came to Care of Magical Creatures with a concerned look on her face which Rowan noticed.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Rowan asked.

"I'm still thinking about that talk I had with Madam Rakepick last night," Claire replied.

"Do you think she's 'R,' based on the conversation you had?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know, but I need to talk to Professor Kettleburn after class and see if he knows the most secretive way to get into the Forbidden Forest so we can find that next vault."

"To be honest, I'm actually looking forward to today's lesson," Rowan beamed. "It's about Bowtruckles! There's a lot of them on my family's farm, and I used to feed them Woodlice which they ate right out of my hand."

"Welcome back!" Kettleburn announced, causing everyone to gather near him. "Today, we will be learning about these wonderful little creatures known as Bowtruckles!"

On a tree stump next to Kettleburn, a small bamboo-like plant with a face stood on two legs that resembled twigs in terms of width while its arms were lanky and branch-like.

"Now normally, they're quite peaceful and tend to stay hidden due to being shy," Kettleburn explained. "But they can be fearsome when protecting their homes, which tend to be wand-wood trees and Wiggentrees. Speaking from personal experience, it's best to keep far enough away from them so they can't gouge your eyes out."

As Kettleburn was talking, Claire was furiously taking notes. Then when he asked Claire to examine the Bowtruckle, she was naturally surprised but did it anyway. Like with the Fire Crab, the Bowtruckle immediately took a liking to her and jumped for joy on its tree stump after Claire stroked the leaf on top of its head.

"Well done!" Kettleburn commented, addressing the students after Claire finished examining the Bowtruckle. "Now if any of you happen to see a Chimaera running around the school grounds, report it to a Professor immediately. Class dismissed!"

While Ben left with Charlie in a nervous state, Claire approached Kettleburn.

"Excuse me, Professor," Claire said nervously. "Is it true that you…helped students enter the Forbidden Forest?"

Kettleburn gave Claire a suspicious look. "What makes you think I did that?"

"Rakepick told me," Claire answered bluntly. "She said you helped her enter the Forbidden Forest when she was a student."

After a pause, Kettleburn said, "I'd be willing to discuss the matter with you further if you can help me with this Bowtruckle."

In response, the Bowtruckle looked up at Claire from the tree stump.

"Though he's tame now, he doesn't have a proper habitat and might get restless soon," Kettleburn elaborated. "If you can find him a proper home, I'll tell you what I know about entering the Forbidden Forest."

###

Once she learned the Vanishing Spell _Evanesco_ in Transfiguration, Claire met up with her friends in the library to study more about Bowtruckles. Barnaby was especially eager to help since he clearly liked Bowtruckles, though he claimed it was because they were fierce when he earlier he'd said they were cute. The only friend who didn't show up was Ben. Though Claire found this odd, she concentrated on studying the notes Charlie brought that were from a previous lesson he had with Kettleburn that was about Bowtruckles which turned out to be very useful.

"So when you're ready to head into the Forbidden Forest, Claire, please let me know," Charlie said. "I'd like to do some exploring in there myself."

Once the study session was over, Rowan suggested Claire should take the knowledge she had gained and write a paper about Bowtruckles for Kettleburn to prove that she was serious about entering the Forbidden Forest. So back in the Ravenclaw Common Room, the two girls spent the rest of the evening writing papers though in Rowan's case she was writing about the Forbidden Forest as part of her independent studies to get a better sense of the area described on the map from the previous Cursed Vault.

"You know, among the articles I read about Madam Rakepick I found out that she apparently had a young assistant," Rowan brought up. "Makes me wonder who it was."

"If that's the case, I wonder what happened to them since she asked me to be her assistant when we talked in the Artefact Room," Claire wondered.

As the two let their imaginations run will about what happened to Rakepick's previous assistant, they finished their papers and went up to the dormitories. Then just as Claire was about to turn in for the night, Eban flew in with a message from Kettleburn saying he was willing to tell her how to enter the Forbidden Forest secretly. Unsure of what led him to change his mind, Claire assumed that he must have heard about her study session in the library from Madam Pince who watched them the whole time though in particular Rowam whom she kept silencing. So she went into the Clock Tower Courtyard, where Kettleburn said he would meet her, and didn't see anyone around.

"Kettleburn?" Claire asked. "Are you here?"

" _I forged the Professor's handwriting, though I didn't think you would actually fall for it._ "

Surprised, Claire turned around and saw a figure standing behind her wearing a crimson robe with their face covered by the shadow of the hood they wore.

"Who are you?" Claire demanded.

" _Only a messenger_ ," the figure said in a distorted voice.

"What do you want?" Claire's hand moved closer to her wand.

Instead of answering, the figure took out their own wand and annunciated, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Unable to move, Claire fell onto the ground as the figure moved closer to her.

" _There is still time to avoid your brother's fate,_ " the figure announced. " _Stay away from the Forbidden Forest, the Cursed Vaults, and Patricia Rakepick. Death is coming to Hogwarts, Claire Krystal, though it may not come for you if you do as I say._ "

Then the figure walked away, leaving Claire in the courtyard all alone.

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59: Suspicious Summoning

**Sorry for the long delay on this. Been busy with my freelance writing lately and not had time to update my fanfics in a while.**

Chapter 59: Suspicious Summoning

After Hagrid found Claire's petrified body early the next morning, he took out an umbrella from his coat and waved it over her causing the Full Body-Bind Curse to wear off.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Claire said, taking deep breaths of relief. "How did you do that?"

"It's a long story," Hagrid replied. "But what happened t'yeh?"

"I was attacked by a wizard, who tricked me into meeting him," Claire answered hesitantly.

"What'd he look like?"

"He wore a red robe, with the hood drawn up so I couldn't see his face, and black gloves with skeletal designs."

"Did he hurt yeh?"

"No, he just petrified me and threatened to kill me if I continue getting involved with the Cursed Vaults and Madam Rakepick."

Hagrid's brow furrowed. "This sounds serious. I'll let Professor Dumbledore know about this right away."

"Don't tell him!" Claire insisted. "If he knows, that'll just complicate things further and I don't want to endanger any more lives than I already have."

This made Hagrid pause for a moment before he said, "Now I don't like lyin' to Dumbledore, but in yer case I'll make an exception this one time. Just let me escort yeh to class, at least."

"Actually, can we stop by Greenhouse Three? There's a plant in there I was planning to bring to Care of Magical Creatures."

So Hagrid nodded and escorted Claire to the greenhouse where Herbology was held. There, Claire picked up the Wiggentree she had grown earlier and brought it to the clearing that Care of Magical Creatures was taught at with Hagrid returning to his hut nearby. Apart from Professor Kettleburn, the Bowtruckle from before was twitching restlessly on the tree stump in the clearing. Then when it saw Claire's Wiggentree, it jumped for joy as she set it down on the ground. While the Bowtruckle climbed into the tree, Claire gave Kettleburn the paper she wrote.

"Excellent work, Miss Krystal!" Kettleburn exclaimed after reading the paper to himself, and then he noticed Claire's face. "Is something wrong? You look…disturbed."

"Yes, well, I'll be fine," Claire responded, forcing herself to smile.

"You weren't assaulted by my missing Chimaera, were you?" Kettleburn asked.

"No, but will you please tell me about how you've helped students enter the Forbidden Forest in the past?"

"Not until you give this Bowtruckle a proper name," replied Kettleburn.

"What?" Claire looked down at the Bowtruckle. "But you said I just had to give it a home."

"Well, shouldn't it have a name now that it's got a home? It only seems fair."

Sighing, Claire though for a moment before saying, "How about…Barnaby Junior? Barnaby told me he really likes Bowtruckles, so maybe he would like to care for his own."

Kettleburn beamed. "Brilliant idea! His grades have been slipping as of late, so perhaps I could offer this as an extra-credit assignment for him. And you know, the Bowtruckle kind of looks like Barnaby what with the long chin and big arms."

In response, the Bowtruckle flexed its branches like a strong man at the circus.

"Now will you tell me about how to enter the Forbidden Forest?" Claire asked.

"Why do you wish to go in there?" Kettleburn said, giving Claire the same suspicious look he gave her before.

Instead of lying to Kettleburn, Claire said, "I believe there's a Cursed Vault hidden somewhere in the forest, and I'm hoping it'll give me clues to my brother's whereabouts."

"It is my understanding that Professor Dumbledore forbade anyone except for Patricia Rakepick to search for the Cursed Vaults," Kettleburn stated. "With that said, neither Patricia nor I are good at following orders. However, it won't be easy to enter the Forbidden Forest since the Sleepwalking Epidemic got started and the faculty are constantly patrolling the area in order to prevent more sleepwalkers from going in."

"Is there still some way to sneak into the forest?"

"Anything is possible, Miss Krystal, especially at Hogwarts," Kettleburn claimed, then he murmured. "Still, I've always regretted the day I told Patricia that the best way to enter the forest undetected is by broom. She was one of my most gifted students, claiming she wanted to study the forest creatures up close in order to become a Magizoologist. But, I believe she went into the forest for different reasons and they weren't good. You, Miss Krystal, are different. The reason I've told you this is because I don't think you would ask such a question without a good reason behind it."

"Thank you so much, Professor," Claire bowed. "I'll try my best to heed your advice."

"Just make sure you know where to enter, given how massive the forest is, and that Rakepick isn't watching."

###

Later that day, Claire's owl Eban flew into the Ravenclaw Dormitory with a message from Rakepick summoning Claire to the Training Grounds. So Claire reluctantly went there, only to find Rowan Ben Bill Merula and Ismelda standing around as well.

"Why would Madam Rakepick invite all of us here?" Rowan wondered out loud after Claire walked over to her. "I'm sure it's for something terrible…"

"I don't know," Claire murmured.

Giving Claire an odd look, Rowan said, "Did something happen? You look like you've seen a Dementor or two."

After a pause, Claire answered, "I was attacked by someone."

"What!" Rowan exclaimed. "When?"

"Last night, they paralyzed me with magic and told me to stay away from the forest, the vaults, as well as Rakepick. They also told me that death is coming to Hogwarts…"

"Did it look like anyone that we would know?"

"No, their face was covered by a red cloak and their voice sounded distorted."

"That's unsettling," Rowan frowned. "From what I've looked up, Hogwarts is surrounded by protective enchantments. So outsiders can't get in, especially Dark Wizards."

Claire pondered a moment. "Then maybe it wasn't an outsider."

"In either case, we should tell Dumbledore."

"Not yet," Claire responded as she shook her head. "Until we have proof, we should act like everything is normal. Besides, I'm already in enough trouble with Dumbledore as is."

Just then, Madam Rakepick showed up causing everyone to gather around her.

"Would anyone care to answer why I invited you here?" Rakepick asked, though she had a knowing grin.

"To question us," Claire answered. "Perhaps you suspect one of us tampered with the Cursed Vault in the first place, which caused the Sleepwalking Epidemic."

"Wait, what?" Ben flinched nervously.

"Relax, Mr. Copper," Rakepick insisted. "If I suspected one of you as being the vault tamperer, I would have had you arrested by now. What I'm looking for is an extra pair of hands to help me locate the remaining Cursed Vaults and break their curses. In other words, an assistant."

"Is there someone you had in mind?" Ben wondered out loud.

"That's what we're here to find out," Rakepick grinned.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60: A Safe Passage

Chapter 60: A Safe Passage

"So you want us to fight each other?" Merula guessed, causing Rakepick and the others to look at her.

"Think of it as more of a test of wills and skills, Miss Snyde," Rakepick claimed. "Plus, it's completely voluntary."

"Why would we want to be your assistant?" Ismelda asked in an irritated tone of voice. "What's in it for us?"

"That's a good question, Miss Murk," Rakepick responded. "By becoming my assistant, I can teach you things that you cannot learn at Hogwarts. This is especially true given the ineptitude of this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"What kinds of things could you teach us?" Bill said.

"Allow me to demonstrate, Mr. Weasley," Rakepick answered.

Then Rakepick turned to the metal dummies and demonstrated the Blasting Curse _Confringo_. She proceeded to show Bill Rowan Ben Ismelda and Claire how to cast it, which consisted of a Z-shaped wand movement.

Following Claires demonstration of the spell, Rakepick praised her and said, "Now, who do you think could help me find the Cursed Vaults?"

Figuring that Rakepick was referring to her, Claire said, "I think Bill Weasley would be the best choice. He told me that he's interested in becoming a Curse-Breaker himself and is a big fan of your work."

"Well, yes, but I…" Bill stammered, looking embarrassed. "Should prove my worth to her first."

"Mr. Weasley does have a good point," Rakepick concurred. "So I will be sending each of you future invitations for private meetings such as this. If you choose to attend them, be ready to challenge yourself and learn powerful magic in the process. Otherwise, I thank you in advance for not wasting my time."

So Rakepick left the Training Grounds, leaving everyone stunned and confused.

"I get the feeling she was hoping you would help her find the Cursed Vaults," Bill said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "She's been trying to recruit me since the start of this year, even though I made it clear I don't need her help."

Bill's eyes widened. "So you've found a safe way into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes," Claire nodded. "Now I just need to figure out where to go once I'm in there."

###

That weekend, Claire and Bill decided to meet up with Tulip at the Three Broomsticks after she sent a letter claiming she had figured out which area in the Forbidden Forest potentially held the next Cursed Vault.

"How did you find it?" Claire asked once she and Bill sat down with Tulip. "I mean, Rowan's been doing her own research into the area and hasn't really found anything."

"It admittedly took longer than I expected, but I've narrowed it down to a single grove," Tulip explained. "Though it may not be exactly where the next Cursed Vault is, it seems as good of a place to start as any."

"Then we should head into the Forbidden Forest as soon as possible," Claire insisted. "Or the Sleepwalking Epidemic will continue to worsen."

"Now let's not be too hasty, Claire," Tulip said. "We need to be smart about this."

"Tulip's right," Bill concurred. "Even if we sneak into the Forbidden Forest without getting caught, there are dangerous creatures inside and it's easy to get lost as well."

"Right, you snuck into the forest with Charlie once," Claire remembered.

"Only because I didn't want him to go alone," Bill explained. "He thought he could find a Dragon in there, though we ended up getting lost. But if it wasn't for his tracking skills, I don't think I would be here today."

"He sounds like the guy we should talk to about navigating the Forbidden Forest, then," Tulip realized. "Maybe you should send him an owl so he can meet us here."

"Sounds like a great idea," Claire agreed. "But I'll make sure we don't run out of Butterbeer while we wait."

After casting _Engorgio_ on the glasses, Claire indulged in her giant Butterbeer along with Tulip while Bill left to send an owl to Charlie. An hour later, Bill came back with Charlie.

"Thank you for coming," Claire said politely. "We hoped to talk to you about entering the Forbidden Forest to look for a Cursed Vault."

"That's what Bill said in the letter," Charlie responded. "But what's your plan?"

"Well, Kettleburn told me the best way to enter the forest undetected is by broom," Claire answered. "So I figured you and I could fly in there one evening to the grove Tulip found that might be the area shown on this map we found."

"Okay, and you figured on using my tracking skills to navigate the area once we're inside to find the vault," Charlie guessed.

"You got that right," Claire nodded.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Personally, I would recommend practicing your flying. Also, learning _Vermillious_ and _Ferula_ wouldn't hurt since they might save your life. Once you got those things down, I'll escort you into the Forbidden Forest."

"Thanks, Charlie," Claire smiled.

###

Two days later, Claire arrived early for Flying Class to practice her flying when she saw Penny standing nearby.

"So, Claire, how did your private meeting with Madam Rakepick go?" Penny asked.

Claire flinched. "Did Rowan tell you about it?"

"No, but Rakepick invited me to a private meeting," Penny explained. "Then when I noticed you and Rowan heading towards the Training Grounds in such a hurry, I figured she must have spoken to you in person."

"Did you accept her invitation?" Claire asked.

Penny shook her head. "I'm more of a Potion-Maker than a Curse-Breaker. Besides, I've got my own personal projects to worry about like a potion I'm developing to hopefully prevent sleepwalking."

"That sounds useful," Claire noted. "Is it that same one you hinted at in Herbology?"

"Oh, that's…a different one altogether," Penny reluctantly said, blushing in embarrassment.

Instead of asking Penny about her other potion further, Claire decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I'm hoping to get better at flying on my broomstick so I can fly with Charlie into the Forbidden Forest to find the next Cursed Vault."

"That's fantastic" Penny exclaimed. "Speaking of which, do you have any idea who the group mentioned in that mysterious letter from last year might be?"

"The one that's supposedly after me?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it much," Claire sighed. "But maybe the wizard who attacked me was from that group."

"What are you talking about?" Penny's eyes widened.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61: Payback

Chapter 61: Payback

After Claire reluctantly described the attack by the mysterious wizard, Penny said, "Could it have been Rakepick?"

"If it was her, then it wouldn't make sense for Rakepick to invite me and several others for a private lesson to determine who would best serve as her assistant," Claire replied.

"Do you want me to look into this mysterious group for you?" Penny offered.

"They might target you, though," Claire warned.

"Don't worry about me, Claire, just concentrate on flying while I do the gossiping."

As if on queue, more students arrived with Madam Hooch not too far behind so Penny quickly left while Claire tried to seem less suspicious as the lesson began which was about Formation Flying. Before that, though, Hooch had Claire demonstrate a Fast Sprint in flight which she was able to successfully do and was rewarded House Points in turn. Then Claire received further praise from Andre as she led the student-made formation in the air without too much difficulty.

"So, Madam Hooch," Claire said, once everyone was safely back on the ground. "In a theoretical scenario, do you think I'm skilled enough to fly into the Forbidden Forest?"

In response, Hooch gave Claire a suspicious look. "Why do you ask that?"

"Just out of curiosity," Claire responded, trying to sound casual. "I imagine only the most skilled fliers can pull off something that dangerous."

"I see." Hooch pondered for a moment. "Well, 'Theoretically,' I think you can enter the Forbidden Forest but maybe not land safely."

Then after Hooch left along with the other students, Claire made a mental note to craft some healing potions later.

###

After Claire and Rowan arrived in Charms the following day, Flitwick announced, "Today we will be learning _Vermillious_ , which is also known as Red Sparks. It's an excellent spell to use if you are in danger and need to signal for help."

"Awesome!" Ben smiled.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, Mr. Copper," Flitwick beamed. "Now let's begin."

Once she copied the wand movement and annunciation of the spell, Claire demonstrated it for the class by making an upward twirl would saying, " _Vermillious_!"

This produced a red spark from her wand which hovered above her head for several minutes.

"Well done," Flitwick commented. "Our next lesson will cover a spell to save yourselves rather than wait for others to save you."

"Aww," Ben groaned.

Once the class was dismissed, Rowan told Claire that she found out _Ferula_ was a healing spell. So Claire went to the Hospital Wing as soon as all her classes were done for the day and found Madam Pomfrey tending to several students who were sleeping.

"Are these kids all affected by the sleepwalking curse?" Claire asked, though she already knew the answer.

Pomfrey sighed. "I'm afraid so. They usually go back to normal once they've been awoken like Miss Karasu. But these ones haven't woken up, no matter how many times I try to wake them."

"Gosh," Claire remarked, and then said, "By the way, I was wondering if you could teach me the Bandaging Charm _Ferula_. I could use it to help sleepwalking students who've injured themselves, or on myself if need be."

"Very well," Pomfrey agreed. "I see no harm in teaching you something as useful as that."

Then once Pomfrey instructed Claire on how to cast the spell, she had Claire pretend to have a broken arm. Next, Claire made a wavy line over her arm and annunciated " _Ferula_ " which made her arm less stiff.

"It worked!" Claire exclaimed. "Even though my arm didn't really need fixing."

"Yes, but this is why healing spells are best suited to help those in worse shape than you."

###

A few days later, another letter came from Rakepick forcing Claire and Rowan to head to the Training Grounds where they found Bill Ben Ismelda and Merula waiting for them along with Rakepick herself.

"To be honest, I expected one of you to cower enough to not come here," Rakepick said, looking at Ben as she spoke.

"What curse are you going to teach us this time?" Ismelda asked.

"There will be no curses taught tonight, Miss Murk," Rakepick answered. "Instead, you will be teaching each other."

"How?" Bill wondered out loud.

"Through dueling, of course," Rakepick smirked. "After all, it is the best way to improve your combat skills against whatever dangers you may face when entering a Cursed Vault. It's also a good way to determine who will be my assistant. So, Miss Krystal, who shall you duel?"

Claire looked at everyone, before locking eyes with Ismelda's terrifying glare. "Ismelda Murk. She still has yet to pay for what she did to Barnaby."

Ismelda frowned. "When I'm through with you, I'll finish off that traitor myself."

Chuckling, Rakepick noted, "This should be fun to watch."

Then while Rakepick and the others stepped over to a nearby wall, Claire and Ismelda positioned themselves a few feet apart from one another before unsheathing their wands. Immediately, Claire took a Defensive Stance by using _Bombarda_ to throw Ismelda off with several explosive blasts. In turn, Ismelda used _Confringo_ but Claire was able to block it quickly with _Protego_.

"Where did you learn that?" Ismelda demanded.

Instead of answering, Claire annunciated, " _Immobulus_!"

This froze Ismelda in place, thus ending the duel.

"Good job, Claire," Rakepick complemented. "I would have employed more vicious spells against your opponent, but that will come with time."

After Rakepick undid the Freezing Charm's effect, Imelda glared at Claire once more. "Next time we fight, it'll be to the death."

"That's all for tonight," Rakepick announced. "Expect another letter to arrive in the near future. Though in your case, Miss Krystal, it will be for another private lesson with me."

Unsure of what to say, Claire looked at Bill who seemed both confused and surprised as everyone else left including Rakepick.

###

The following day during Free Period, Claire noticed Charlie in the courtyard and went to him.

"Hey, Charlie," Claire said. "I think I'm ready to enter the Forbidden Forest with you. I've been practicing on my flying, as well as learned the spells _Vermillious_ and _Ferula_."

"Do you have your own broom?" Charlie asked.

"Um, no…"

"How come?"

"My mum wouldn't let me have one, after my brother disappeared."

"You could ask Madam Hooch to borrow one of the classroom ones, and say you're practicing in order to try out for the Quidditch team."

"What if she says no?"

"Then the alternative would be to ask Snape to borrow his."

This made Claire laugh. "I'm not sure why, but the idea of Snape flying a broom sounds silly."

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62: Trio of Troublemakers

Chapter 62: Trio of Troublemakers

Following Free Period, Claire explained her situation to Rowan who offered to have her uncle make a broom for her since he was apparently a top broom-maker. However, the broom would take a few months to make and cost a few thousand Galleons. So Claire had no choice but to approach Hooch before Flying Class started.

"Excuse me," Claire said nervously.

"What is it?" Hooch responded in an irritated tone.

"I was wondering if…I could borrow one of the class brooms?" Claire asked, though Hooch seemed hesitant. "After today's lesson, because I wanted to train so I can get into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. If that's all right with you, of course."

After a pause, Hooch said, "Meet me after class, Miss Krystal."

Not wanting to question her, Claire joined up with Rowan as the lesson started. Afterwards, Hooch dismissed everyone except Claire.

"Now, why do you _really_ want to borrow one of my brooms?" Hooch demanded. "And be honest with me, please. You've never expressed any interest in joining the Ravenclaw Quidditch team until now, leading me to suspect that you're lying."

Sighing, Claire answered, "I'm being serious, Madam Hooch. I really want to practice to get into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I'll even ask Andre Egwu to supervise my training if you can't do it yourself."

This made Hooch's tense expression relax a little. "Though the thought of Mr. Egwu supervising you makes me feel better, the Headmaster recently decreed that no brooms be borrowed for any reason following the Black Lake incident."

"The what?" Claire winced in confusion.

"Someone recently flew a broom over the Black Lake, but they kept diving towards the water without pulling up and it's unclear why they did it. Do you know anything?"

Claire shook her head. "No, Madam…"

"This time, I actually believe you," Hooch replied. "Just stay out of trouble, Miss Krystal, and don't let me catch you trying to lie to me again."

###

In the Hogwarts Library later that day, Charlie asked Claire to meet him there while Tulip and Tonks happened to show up as well.

" _So how did your talk with Madam Hooch go?_ " Charlie whispered, avoiding Madam Pince's bird-like gaze. " _Did she let you borrow a broom?_ "

"No," Claire frowned. "She said no one's allowed to borrow any brooms because of the 'Black Lake incident.'"

"Oh, I've heard about that," Tulip said, looking up from her book. "Was that you, Tonks?"

Tonks folded her arms. "While my flying _is_ getting better, I wouldn't be stupid enough to fly over the Black Lake. Especially with that Giant Squid lurking in those waters."

"Oh, dear," Claire responded nervously, and looked back at Tulip. "What are you reading?"

"One of the school yearbooks," Tulip replied. "I'm trying to find out if Madam Rakepick had any friends while she was a student here that we could potentially talk to."

"I see," replied Claire.

"The Giant Squid's not that bad," Charlie insisted. "I feed it cereal sometimes."

"I'm sure it would rather be eating witches and wizards instead," Tonks speculated. "RIGHT, MADAM PINCE?!"

This made Madam Pince shush Tonks, which only caused her to giggle quietly.

"It's fun ruffling her feathers," Tonks smiled.

"This isn't getting us anywhere in terms of my situation," Claire groaned. "I still need a broom to enter the Forbidden Forest."

"Why not just steal one?" Tulip suggested.

"Yeah," Tonks agreed. "I like this idea already."

"What do you think, Claire?" Tulip asked. "It won't be from a student, mind you, but Filch."

"Ooh, that's even better!" Tonks concurred. "I'm sure he's got plenty of brooms that he's confiscated by now to choose from."

"If it'll make you feel better, we could return the broom to the student it was taken from after you are done using it," Tulip added.

"All right," Claire relented. "So what's your plan for dealing with Filch?"

"Simple," Tulip smirked. "We get something from Zonko's to distract Filch with while you nab a broom from his office."

"I think you've become my new best friend, Tulip," Tonks smiled, getting up to hug Tulip profusely. Then leading Tulip by the hand, she shouted, "LATER, MADAM PINCE!"

Then as Madam Pince got up from her desk and stormed over, Tonks ran out of the Hogwarts Library dragging Tulip with her. Meanwhile, Charlie and Claire sat at the table looking bewildered as this happened right in front of them.

###

That weekend, Claire accompanied Tonks and Tulip to Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade where they bought Stink Pellets to distract Filch with. Then back at Hogwarts, the three entered the Great Hall where they found Filch sulking around the table where the Professors were seated. So they bided their time until most of the hall was empty where Claire placed a wrapped box on a nearby table while Mrs. Norris wasn't looking and seemingly left with the other students. But in actuality, she stopped behind the doors while Tulip and Tonks followed her example. Together, they watched Filch open the box which caused the Stink Pellets to launch out spreading a green-colored gas similar to Tulip's Ultimate Dungbomb. Repulsed, Filch immediately ran towards the doors forcing Claire Tonks and Tulip to press themselves against the wall as he flew past them with Norris running ahead of him to get away from Filch's awful stench.

"Nice work, Claire!" Tonks complemented. "I haven't seen Filch run that fast since Peeves lit his trousers on fire!"

"Now's my chance to get into his office," Claire said. "Assuming he hasn't gone there first."

"I'll go with you," Tulip offered. "Just in case."

While Tonks offered to follow Filch, Claire and Tulip went to Filch's office. After unlocking it with _Alohomora_ , Claire then used _Lumos_ to illuminate the place which had pieces of wood strewn about the floor while Tulip searched the drawers and corners. She found a locked drawer and used _Alohomora_ , opening it to reveal a black-colored quill.

"Claire!" Tulip exclaimed. "Look!"

Immediately, Claire peered into the drawer and gasped. "Another Black Quill!"

"We should get out of here, before Filch catches us," Tulip warned.

"Right," Claire agreed. "Let's head to my brother's room tomorrow morning, and see if this quill has been Transfigured like the others we've found."

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63: Flight to the Forest

Chapter 63: Flight to the Forest

"I can't believe it!" Rowan exclaimed, looking down at the Black Quill that sat on the desk in Jacob's room where Claire and Tulip stood as the morning light filtered in through the dusty window. "It looks just like the one Rakepick sent to Ben."

Claire flinched. "But we don't know that for sure, Rowan."

In response, Rowan scuffed. "Maybe you are."

"Am I missing something?" Tulip asked, looking confused.

"Rowan thinks Rakepick is this mysterious 'R' person who sent the messages to Ben that endangered him, and possibly drew the map we found in the last Cursed Vault," Claire explained. "She also thinks Ben may be hiding some secrets from us, since he's still convinced he can't remember what happened near the Ice Vault."

"Well, I suppose some of that makes sense," Tulip replied. "I mean, no one person can be just as cowardly as Ben makes himself out to be."

Sighing, Claire responded, "Let's just check this quill out."

Casting _Reparifarge_ , Claire and the others watched as the quill turned into a scroll.

Picking it up, Claire recited, "'This is your last warning. Stay away from Hogwarts, and above all else, stay away from the Cursed Vaults. If you ignore this warning, you will not receive another letter, Madam Rakepick. You will simply cease to exist — R.'"

"What?" Rowan blinked rapidly. "So if Rakepick isn't 'R,' then who is?"

"I'm not sure," Claire said. "Maybe…Rita Skeeter…"

"The sensationalist reporter?"

"She wrote a story in the _Daily Prophet_ claiming that my brother was connected to You-Know-Who, so maybe she knows more about the Cursed Vaults than we do."

"Plus, she's known to make threats," Tulip added. "Though maybe not as bad as the one in that Transfigured quill."

###

"I take it you didn't find a broom in Filch's office," Charlie guessed, looking at Claire's disappointed face as they sat at the same table in the Great Hall later that day.

"There were splinters all over the floor," Claire responded. "So I think Filch deliberately broke the brooms he confiscated."

"That's too bad," Charlie replied. "Is there anyone you know who might be willing to let you borrow their broom?"

"The only person I can think of is Andre Egwu, since I'm pretty sure neither Merula nor Ismelda would be too keen on letting me borrow theirs."

"He's a nice guy for sure, but you should probably be honest with him."

"Hey, Krystal," Merula interceded, appearing behind Claire who flinched. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"What do you want?" Claire demanded, glaring up at Merula. "If it's another duel, forget it."

"It's nothing like that," Merula claimed, holding up her pinkie while putting on a cringe-worthy smile. "Pinky promise."

Frowning, Claire responded, "I don't trust you."

"Then let's find out the truth ourselves," Charlie responded, standing up. "That is, if you don't mind me tagging along."

Groaning, Merula said, "Fine. Follow me, you two."

As Merula stormed out of the Great Hall, Charlie and Claire followed her as ordered. They eventually found themselves inside the Broomshed near the Quidditch field, where all the brooms for Flying Class were kept including a few student-owned ones. Inside, Merula went to one of the wooden lockers opened it and produced a well-crafted broomstick with a purple ribbon tied at the end.

"Here," Merula said, shoving the ribbon-tied broom in Claire's face. "Rakepick ordered me to help you find the next Cursed Vault, so I'm letting you borrow my broom."

"But, why would she ask _you_ to help me?" Claire asked.

"I don't know," Merula responded irritably. "Just take it. But if I see one scratch or piece of straw missing, I'll never forgive you."

So Claire reluctantly grabbed Merula's broom, and then the three left before Filch or Snape caught them sneaking around the school grounds after hours.

###

After an uneventful Christmas Break where Claire attempted to do some research on Rita Skeeter, though it didn't lead to anything conclusive, she met up with Charlie one night in early spring along with Rowan who insisted on coming. Together, the three of them flew in an arrow-like formation from the courtyard across the field and into the Forbidden Forest itself. However, Charlie descended much faster than Claire and Rowan who lost track of him as they landed on the ground. They quickly made their way to the grove Tulip found on the map, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Charlie!" Claire cried. "Where are you?"

"Keep your voice down, Claire," Rowan insisted. "We don't know what kinds of creatures might be listening."

"Yeah, you're right," Claire realized, looking at the maze of large trees with gigantic roots that surrounded them from every direction along with a lingering mist which obscured the areas beyond the grove.

Then Claire noticed something on the ground, and knelt down to inspect it while Rowan looked as well. They were tracks which consisted of four sets of half-circles pressed into the dirt.

"Hoof prints," Rowan realized. "But what could have made those? A Unicorn, maybe?"

"I hope they're not from a Centaur," Claire frowned as she got up. "If you remember, Professor Kettleburn said they do roam these woods and they're not particularly friendly."

"So what should we do, Claire?" Rowan asked, looking around nervously.

"Let Charlie know we're here," Claire replied holding up her wand. " _Vermillious_!"

As the red spark leapt from her wand, Claire watched as it illuminated the nearby trees without burning them while Rowan checked the surrounding areas to make sure nothing dangerous was coming their way.

"Nice _Vermillious_ , Claire," Charlie said, emerging from behind a fallen tree nearby.

"Where've you been?" Rowan demanded. "We were worried about you."

"Sorry about that," Charlie apologized. "I got tired of waiting for you guys, so I decided to take a look around. Couldn't find any signs of a Cursed Vault, though."

This concerned Claire. "Maybe there's something we missed. We should probably get back to the school, before the Professors start looking for us."

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64: Encounter with a Centaur

Chapter 64: Encounter with a Centaur

Back at Hogwarts, Claire found her owl Eban had a letter from Tulip saying they should meet tomorrow in Jacob's room during Free Period. But when she got there, not only was Tulip present but so was Merula.

"What is she doing here?" Claire said defensively.

"There's this one drawing of Jacob's that might be able to help us locate the next Cursed Vault, but I can't seem to find it so I asked Merula to help since she's been in here longer than I have," Tulip explained.

"Plus, Rakepick still wants me to help you in any way in terms of finding the next vault," Merula added. "So try not to take my presence here so personally, Krystal."

"Easier said than done, after all the trouble Tulip and I went through to get _your_ key," Claire responded angrily.

Merula smirked in response. "My, my, I don't think I've seen you this angry before. I like it."

"All right," Tulip intervened. "I know you're upset, Claire Krystal, but we have to take our personal feelings out of this in order to find the next Cursed Vault and your brother."

Claire sighed. "I suppose you're right, but I still don't like the idea of working with someone I don't get along with."

"Then let's not waste any time and take a look around," Merula insisted. "I don't like being in your presence as much as you do in mine."

So after they cast _Lumos_ , the three girls searched around the room uncovering various papers and drawings. Among the latter included illustrations of snowflakes and a black quill. Eventually, Claire found a drawing that looked like the grove she and the others went to last night only it was more detailed than the way it appeared on the map.

"Yes, this is it!" Tulip said excitedly as she took the drawing from Claire's hands. "Guess we didn't need Merula's help after all."

Merula groaned. "I searched harder than both of you combined. Krystal just got lucky as she always does."

"It looks like there's a structure just beyond the grove," Tulip noticed, looking at the drawing more carefully. "And I think it's a Centaur Camp."

"There were hoof prints in the grove me Charlie and Rowan went to last night," Claire admitted. "Do you think my brother saw a connection between the Centaurs and grove?"

Tulip nodded. "You should definitely explore the grove in more detail, and maybe get closer to the camp. Now assuming Rowan wouldn't want to come with you a second time, who might you bring along instead?"

"Penny for sure," Claire answered without hesitation. "She was of tremendous help during the Ice Vault incident, with her potions and such."

"Good luck lobbing a potion at an armed Centaur," Merula said sarcastically.

Glaring at Merula, Claire added, "Plus, if my brother has gotten mixed up with the Centaurs in the camp he might be hurt and Penny's potions will come in handy then."

###

After telling Penny the plan, Claire and her made their way into the Forbidden Forest without inviting Charlie along. Once they made it to the grove, the two of them stashed their brooms inside the roots of the fallen tree and walked up to the hoof prints Claire found.

"So this is the grove I was talking about," Claire explained to Penny. "Now assuming these prints lead directly to the camp, we should be able to walk to there with no difficulty."

Penny gasped, and pointed up ahead.

Claire looked and saw a creature walking slowly towards them. It resembled the upper-half of a man with long black hair and pointed ears while his lower-half was that of a beige-colored horse. Apart from a necklace around his neck, the creature also carried a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"You can try, human, but you will not get far," the creature said in a threatening tone.

While Claire was speechless, Penny murmured, "I can't believe it…a real Centaur, right in front of us."

The creature that Penny referred to as a Centaur gave the two girls an odd look. "What are you searching for?"

"A…Cursed Vault," Claire answered reluctantly. "We need to break into it in order to stop a sleepwalking curse that's currently affecting Hogwarts."

Staring at Claire in a scrutinizing manner, the Centaur asked, "Do you have a brother?"

This made Claire's eyes widen. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there was another human that looked similar to you who told me about a Cursed Vault as well, before he betrayed me," the Centaur explained bitterly.

Seeing the Centaur lifting up his bow, Claire said, "We don't want any trouble."

"Then you should never have entered the Forbidden Forest, human," the Centaur replied, loading an arrow from his quiver into the bow.

While Penny was paralyzed with fear, Claire stepped in front of her and used _Protego_ to block the arrow that the Centaur fired from his bow. Then the Centaur came charging toward them, forcing Claire to use _Flipendo_ to make him trip on his own hooves. However, the Centaur recovered quickly and fired another arrow. Not only did Claire use _Protego_ to block the arrow but then she followed up with _Bombarda_ which stunned the Centaur enough to where he fell over on his side.

"I'm sorry," Claire apologized, while Penny gave a Wiggenweld Potion to the Centaur which healed his cuts and bruises. "I didn't want to have to fight you, but you left me with no choice."

"Then return what your brother stole from me," the Centaur demanded, getting rapidly to his feet which forced Penny to back away.

Flinching, Claire asked, "What did he steal?"

"An arrow that belonged to me, and my father before that," the Centaur explained.

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Claire unfolded the map that was found in the previous vault, which she had nicknamed the Fear Vault, that had the broken arrow folded into it. She showed the latter to the Centaur. "Is this it? I found it in the previous Cursed Vault along with this map."

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65: A Missing Arrowhead

Chapter 65: A Missing Arrowhead

Cautiously, the Centaur approached Claire who didn't move as he looked down at the broken arrow in Claire's hand.

"It is my arrow," the Centaur affirmed. "But where is the arrowhead?"

"I don't know," Claire replied. "It was like this when I found it."

"So how did it get into a Cursed Vault?"

"I'm not sure. My knowledge of the vaults is minimal at best, unless you know something about them that I don't."

"When I was young, my father told me about a Cursed Vault that lies in this forest," the Centaur said. "He warned me to stay away from it, which I didn't give much thought to until your brother arrived. Though Centaurs are taught to not get involved with humans, I wanted to help your brother find this Forest Vault which he claimed was affecting Hogwarts with a sleepwalking curse that was making its students enter the Forbidden Forest against their will.

"He said that in order to enter the vault and break its curse, he needed my father's arrow to do it. Specifically, he needed the arrowhead which is jeweled and has been in my herd's possession for generations. Because of that, I wasn't willing to give him the arrow. So using magic, he stole it from my herd's camp and was never seen again after that. Because the herd blamed me for your brother's actions, they expelled me and I've been living on my own since."

"I'm…so sorry to hear that," Claire said sympathetically.

"Your brother should be the one apologizing," the Centaur insisted. "Though I may not be so forgiving if I ever see him again."

"If I help you find the arrowhead to your arrow, would you be willing to take us to the Cursed Vault in this forest?" Claire asked cautiously.

The Centaur paused. "I will let the planets determine my future actions."

This confused Claire and then she said, "By the way, we never got your name."

"Torvus," the Centaur answered. "And you are?"

"Claire, and this is my friend Penny Haywood."

"Um, sorry we got off on the wrong foot," Penny said nervously. "Or, hoof in your case."

"Be careful around this one, Penny Haywood," Torvus responded, glaring at Claire. "Her clan is not to be trusted."

Then Torvus walked away, so Claire and Penny took this as their queue to leave as well.

###

The next morning, Claire and Rowan arrived at Care of Magical Creatures to see Madam Rakepick standing next to Professor Kettleburn making the two of them nervous.

"For today's class, we have a special guest," Kettleburn announced. "And I don't mean the Curse-Breaker extraordinaire Patricia Rakepick, but her Niffler!"

At Rakepick's feet, a small creature stood which resembled a platypus but with mole-like hands and feet. Its fur was dark along with its eyes.

"Thank you, Professor Kettleburn," Rakepick commented, before turning her attention to the class. "As you all know, I am currently employed with Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse-Breaker. So the Head Goblin assigned me this Niffler so it can burrow underground to search for hidden treasures that may be found at sites that are cursed. Like me, he is very good at his job but also defiant when it comes to following orders."

"Um, what's his name?" Claire asked, trying to be polite.

"Sickleworth," Rakepick answered. "Because he's sweet, but also utterly destructive."

"And that is the most accurate way to describe a Niffler, Madam Rakepick," Kettleburn interceded, which the class took as a sign to take out their notebooks and quills. "You see, Nifflers are attracted to anything that is glittery. So while they can be useful and cuddly, they will steal and destroy precious belongings. Therefore, they don't make great pets and if I were you I would keep your valuables in a safe place. It has an incredibly deep pouch for storing them in, and will not give up its spoils so willingly except for food."

Like with the Fire Crab, Claire was tasked with feeding the Niffler Sickleworth and it showed its appreciation by doing a little dance in front of her. The class laughed in response and quickly sketched the creature while it was still dancing.

###

Later that weekend, Claire met Charlie at the Three Broomsticks where she told him about her encounter with Torvus and what he said regarding her brother.

"It's a good thing you ran into Torvus, despite his initial hostility," Charlie remarked. "He's the only Centaur I know who's lonely enough to talk to a human. Any other member from his herd would've probably shot you on sight."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Torvus sooner?" Claire asked. "If you had come with me and Penny, maybe Torvus wouldn't have been so inclined to attack me."

"Guess I didn't feel like bragging about it," Charlie replied. "He helps me track down Dragons sometimes, even though we haven't found any. He's also been encountering sleepwalking students lately, and escorts them to the edge of the forest where Hagrid picks them up."

"Has he ever mentioned a missing arrowhead?"

"I heard him mumble about it once, but I decided not to pry since it sounded like a touchy subject."

"He told me if I find the arrowhead, he might take me to the Cursed Vault that's in the forest."

"Then it might be best to see if your brother left any clues as to where he might have placed the arrowhead after using it to open the Cursed Vault before."

"I'll do that," Claire agreed. "And do some research on Centaurs in the library to understand Torvus better and ways of persuading him to help me find the Cursed Vault."

###

While studying with Barnaby Tonks and Rowan, Claire discovered that Centaurs were gifted in magical art of Divination which explained Torvus' earlier statement about the planets deciding his actions. Then later, she asked Tulip and Penny to help her look for something in Jacob's room regarding the missing arrowhead. What Claire found was a sketch of an arrowhead that appeared to be cut from one ruby-colored gemstone instead of encrusted with smaller gems. At the bottom of the sketch was a sentence that read, "Torvus will understand. This is the only way inside. And the only way to hide it from both of them is to bury it."

"What does your brother mean by 'Both of them'?" Penny asked.

"Maybe a second Centaur," Tulip suggested.

"Whatever he was talking about, I'm not sure where he could have buried the arrowhead," Claire said in a disappointed tone.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66: Caring for Nifflers

Chapter 66: Caring for Nifflers

Later in the Great Hall, Claire decided to talk to Ben and see if he knew the best places to bury an arrowhead after explaining the situation to him.

"Well, given how important this arrowhead is based on what you've told me, I would've taken it as far away from the castle as possible," Ben figured.

"But where specifically?" Claire asked. "Because that could be anywhere from Hogsmeade to the Forbidden Forest or even the Black Lake."

"Yeah, and I'm not very good at tracking stuff compared to Charlie," Ben admitted. "Though since we're talking about a jeweled arrowhead, maybe a Niffler would do a better job at finding it than a human could."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Claire agreed. "I guess attending Care of Magical Creatures with Charlie has finally paid off for you."

"While I'm not always fond of the creatures, I wouldn't go so far as to fail the class because of it," Ben grinned sheepishly.

###

After learning _Cistem Aperio_ in Charms the following day, which was used to blast open locked trunks and similar containment devices, Claire went to visit Kettleburn to see if he would be willing to let her spend time with Rakepick's Niffler Sickleworth which had been put in his care for now.

"To be honest, Miss Krystal, there isn't a being or beast alive than can control one of these creatures," Kettleburn stated, glancing at Sickleworth with his one eye. "But you're more than capable of caring. Consider this an extra-credit assignment, and I'll assign ten points to Ravenclaw for it."

"Thank you, Professor," Claire smiled. "I'm sure my House would really appreciate that."

So with a bag of food in hand, Claire became more acquainted with Sickleworth who didn't act unruly or try to sniff her pockets for valuables and the like.

"Extraordinary," Kettleburn observed. "I think this Niffler has taken a liking to you. Though to be fair, this is the most well-behaved Niffler I have ever encountered. This is probably due to Patricia Rakepick's strict discipline and lack of tolerating foolishness."

"Is there anything I should know about caring for him that you didn't cover in the lecture?" Claire said, realizing her food bag was getting low.

"Perhaps you should grow him some food," Kettleburn suggested. "Hagrid might know what kind is best for Nifflers, since he's quite knowledgable about how to care for dangerous creatures in general. Also, it would be good to learn _Reparo_ since Niffler owners have to constantly repair the damage they cause to other people's property."

"All right," Claire nodded. "I'll keep those things in mind."

###

The next day, Claire met with Hagrid during Free Period who looked exhausted.

"So, Hagrid, what do you know about Nifflers?" Claire said nervously. "I mean, how do you get one to find something that's missing?"

Hagrid sighed. "Controllin' a Niffler is no easy task, Claire, and I don't have the time now to tell yeh in great detail. I need to buy some vegetables in Hogsmeade for my new pet, which I normally grow at home but these sleepwalking students keep tramplin' all over my garden."

"Well, I did grow a bunch of plants in Herbology today to see which kind a Niffler would prefer to eat," Claire admitted.

"Really? Mind if I take what yeh have?"

"Sure, since I'm not even sure a Niffler would eat them anyway."

After exchanging the plants with Hagrid, he told her what he knew about Nifflers and invited her to come down to his hut sometime.

###

Later, Claire went to the Care of Magical Creatures area to speak to Kettleburn but found Rakepick instead with Sickleworth at her side.

"Surprised to see me?" Rakepick guessed. "Though don't bother answering, since I already know the answer. But what I would like to know is this: do you believe you're prepared to care for my Niffler?"

Claire paused for a moment and then nodded. "I've done everything I can to learn about Nifflers and their behavior."

"Your confidence is reassuring, Miss Krystal," Rakepick complemented. "But let's see if it's well-deserved. While Sickleworth is well-behaved for a Niffler, he's still a Niffler."

So to demonstrate, Claire fed Sickleworth some food and petted him which he seemed to like. Then when he tried to sniff her pockets for valuables, she grabbed the scruff of fur on the back of his neck and set him down gently. In response, he tried to climb up her leg but she scolded him for it and he backed away lowering his head in shame. This made Claire reach for a bronze Knut in her pocket, but she thought better and gave Sickleworth two pellets of food which seemed to satisfy him enough.

"It seems I misjudged you," Rakepick admitted. "I think you're more than capable of caring for my Niffler. With that said, do take good care of him. He's the only thing I have affection for besides myself."

Next, Rakepick picked Sickleworth up and placed him in Claire's hands who immediately snuggled against her chest.

"Thank you, Madam Rakepick," Claire smiled. "I'll be sure to give him back soon."

"By the way, you might want to check the Artefact Room sometime," Rakepick advised. "There might be something valuable in there, like a missing arrowhead for instance."

Though Claire was initially shocked by this statement, she hid it with another smile and carried Sickleworth with her as she left.

###

After her classes were done for the day, Claire decided to humor Rakepick and investigate the Artefact Room after all. But when she ordered Sickleworth to look around, he initially refused. So Claire had to bribe him with the promise of the bronze Knut she didn't give him earlier, which seemed to motivate him. By the time he got done looking, though, Sickleworth produced a pearl necklace with a gem attached to it.

"That's not an arrowhead, Sickleworth," Claire pointed out.

Scuffing, Sickleworth placed the necklace in his pouch and continued looking around. Meanwhile, Claire used the Mending Charm _Reparo_ to fix the cabinets Sickleworth scratched in his search which she studied from her copy of _Standard Book of Spells_.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67: Dirty Work

Chapter 67: Dirty Work

After an unsuccessful search in the Artefact Room, Claire decided to call it a night and went back to her dorm with Sickleworth following along. The next day, she got a letter from Rakepick asking her to meet in the courtyard during Free Period.

"So, Claire, how goes your search for the Centaur's arrowhead?" Rakepick asked Claire as soon as she arrived.

"What makes you think I'm looking for something like that?" Claire responded defensively.

"Merula followed you and Miss Haywood into the Forbidden Forest using my broom," Rakepick explained. "She overheard everything you and the Centaur talked about, and reported it back to me. Now, will you please answer my question, Miss Krystal?"

Reluctantly, Claire said, "I looked in the Artefact Room as you suggested, but didn't find it. So I was thinking of trying Filch's office next."

"Would you like me to distract Filch for you?" Rakepick offered.

"Aren't you worried about breaking the rules?"

"The rules don't worry me, Miss Krystal, so long as I get what I want."

###

Trusting Rakepick's word, Claire made her way into Filch's office and found it empty. But when she asked Sickleworth to look around, he once again refused.

"Sometimes I think you do this just to boss people around," Claire murmured.

Sickleworth grinned in response.

"You really are Rakepick's Niffler," Claire responded.

But like in the Artefact Room, nothing was found so Sickleworth looked around for himself and found a strange-looking object that was small with wavy lines along the edges and something green on it.

"It appears to be a key."

Claire gasped and saw Rakepick standing by the door to the office.

"Where's Filch?" Claire asked nervously.

"Don't worry, he's distracted," Rakepick replied. "But he really should make it harder to use _Alohomora_ on his door. Now, give me the key, Sickleworth."

Gripping the key tightly, Sickleworth shook its head.

"Now!" Rakepick barked.

Intimidated, the stubborn Niffler gave the key to Rakepick.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rakepick said, admiring the key's wavy surface.

"What's that green stuff on it?" Claire wondered.

"Gillyweed, if I'm not mistaken," replied Rakepick. "I've been looking for this key for a long time, and thought it might be here."

"The arrowhead wasn't here, was it?" Claire realized. "You really sent me and Sickleworth to get this key."

"I couldn't very well enter Filch's office without a good reason behind it," Rakepick explained, putting the key in the folds of her tunic. "So I'll just say I followed a rebellious student inside."

Taken aback, Claire clenched her fists. "You tricked me!"

"Yes, as I did with Filch and countless others," Rakepick admitted. "But you aren't so different from me, Miss Krystal. Because of that, you can continue to borrow my Niffler to find that Centaur's arrowhead. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own search to attend to."

Then after Rakepick left, Claire cast _Reparo_ on all the drawers Sickleworth damaged in his search and got out quickly.

###

After a surprisingly useful lesson in Flying where Claire learned the Sloth Grip Roll, which was used to avoid obstacles while in flight, and demonstrated the Weaving maneuver she spoke to Charlie in the Great Hall once most of the students had left following dinner.

"I'm glad you introduced me to Sickleworth," Charlie commented, looking at the Niffler who seemed indifferent as it stood on the Gryffindor table. "He'll certainly be useful for finding the missing arrowhead."

"I just wish I knew where it was," Claire sighed. "Rakepick made me think it was in here, but now I realize she was just using me for her own agenda."

"So that leaves you back at square one," Charlie realized. "Where do you plan to search next?"

"The Forbidden Forest," Claire replied. "And I'm taking Sickleworth with me."

"Makes sense, but what's your plan in terms of dealing with the next vault? From what my brother told me, the last two were pretty intense."

"Yeah, and I figure the one in the forest will be no different."

"Who should we bring with us this time?"

"Andre Egwu," Claire replied. "I feel bad about not bringing him along during our first trip to the Forbidden Forest, where I foolishly accepted Merula's offer who was merely spying on me for Rakepick, so I want to make up for it."

"While he is a good flier, his spell-casting is average," Charlie noted. "I guess he could bedazzle the creatures we encounter into submission."

###

The following evening, Claire Charlie and Andre arrived in the grove though Claire's eyes glanced anxiously around them.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Charlie asked.

"I lost Sickleworth," Claire admitted. "He squirmed out of my hands just as we were descending and now I don't know where he is."

"Is that the Niffler you told me about in the letter?" When Claire nodded, Andre said, "Maybe one of the shiny buttons I made from beetles in Transfiguration Class might help lure him back."

"No, he needs something shinier than that," Claire insisted and held up her wand. " _Vermillious_!"

After waiting a few minutes, Sickleworth didn't show up.

"I'm guessing he must have found something else that was glittery and ran off," Claire figured.

So the three of them looked around the grove until Charlie located the Niffler's tracks which led them to a hole nearby. While Charlie went in first, Claire followed and Andre went in last dusting off his robes as he did so. They soon found themselves in a large burrow filled with various items while Sickleworth was scurrying around.

"What is this place?" Claire wondered.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," Charlie said, glancing at a puddle of blood in the center of the burrow.

"Maybe we should leave, before whatever's occupying this place comes back," Andre suggested.

"Not until Sickleworth finds the arrowhead, which I'm hoping is what he's looking for," Claire insisted. "But we should help him to make the search go faster."

So they looked around while Sickleworth found a watch.

"Put it back, Sickleworth," Claire ordered. "That's not a jeweled arrowhead, you know."

Sickleworth growled in irritation.

"Fine, I guess you can keep it," Claire said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, something jumped through an opening in the burrow above. It was a small humanoid figure with pale skin white hair and red eyes with a matching hat and iron boots.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" the figure screamed, holding a wooden club.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68: Red Caps and Potions

Chapter 68: Red Caps and Potions

"What is that?" Claire asked, stepping back from the red-eyed creature with the club while Charlie Andre and even the Niffler Sickleworth did the same.

"A Red Cap," Charlie answered. "This must be his hole."

"Are they friendly?" Claire said, though she immediately regretted it.

"Run! Run! Run!" The red-eyed creature yelled.

"I don't think so," Andre said.

So the three ran out of the burrow while Sickleworth followed behind them. They eventually reached the grove, and looked back to see that the Red Cap wasn't following them breathing a collective sigh of relief.

"Why are they called Red Caps?" Claire wondered.

"They hide in places where blood has been shed, beating up Muggles and Wizards to death," Charlie explained.

"That sounds awful," Andre remarked.

"You can repel them with Charms and Hexes, but they're difficult to hit due to being fast and quick," Charlie added. "So I wouldn't try to fight them."

"But if there's a chance that the missing arrowhead is in the Red Cap's hole, we need to figure out a way to get rid of him somehow," Claire insisted.

"You're a real trouble magnet," Charlie remarked. "But that's what makes you so cool, Claire."

###

Later the following day, Claire and Charlie went into the Hogwarts Library to do research on Red Caps while Sickleworth's chattering noises managed to annoy Madam Pince enough to where she had to keep shushing him.

"It says here that Red Caps think anything that's beautiful is repulsive," Charlie said, looking down at the book he had opened up.

"Then we should talk to Penny," Claire suggested. "Not only is she considered to be one of the prettiest girls in our school, but she could also brew a Beautification Potion that could be used against the Red Cap."

Afterwards, Claire learned the Scouring Charm _Scourgify_ in Charms which was useful for cleaning anything dirty and was apparently disliked by slimy creatures called Bundimuns. Then during dinner in the Great Hall Claire noticed Penny looked upset.

"What's wrong, Penny?" Claire asked.

"This is going to sound embarrassing," Penny began. "But I lost my Wit-Sharpening Potion. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Um, no," Claire shook her head.

"This is awful," Penny moaned. "I spent weeks working on that potion, and it's the most difficult one I've ever brewed yet."

"It's okay," Claire assured. "I'll help you find it."

Just as the two started looking around, Claire noticed Merula heading towards the High Table where the Professors sat where she presented a vial to Dumbledore and Snape.

"I wanted to show you my incredible Wit-Sharpening Potion," Merula stated proudly.

As Snape examined the vial for himself, Penny's brow furrowed. "That's my potion! Merula stole it from me!"

Then as Penny and Claire made their way towards the High Table, Snape remarked, "In all my years as a Professor, this is the most impressive Wit-Sharpening Potion I have ever seen brewed by a student."

"Yes, it is indeed exquisite," Dumbledore concurred.

"I would expect nothing less from a gifted Slytherin," Snape added. "Miss Snyde deserves special recognition for this."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "We should all aspire to match such admirable dedication and technique from this young lady."

"Thank you, Professors!" Merula said excitedly.

As her cheeks flushed red, Penny attempted to run at Merula but Claire managed to hold her back in order to not cause a scene.

"That phony, deceitful, little rat!" Penny cursed as Claire dragged her away. "She'll pay for what she's done!"

Then in a surprise display of strength, Penny got herself out of Claire's grip and ran straight out of the Great Hall.

"Gosh, I've never seen Penny this angry before," Claire remarked. "She's even scarier than the Red Cap."

###

During Free Period the next day, Claire saw Penny in the courtyard still looking upset.

"We can't let Merula take credit for my potion," Penny insisted. "But she'll never admit to stealing it, so we'll make her confess using the Polyjuice Potion."

"Isn't that the one which changes your appearance?" Claire said, remembering when Rowan considered the possibility of brewing one for sneaking into the Gryffindor Common Room. "And doesn't it take a month to brew?"

"Yes," Penny nodded. "But I think I can make it, and the wait is worth the results. So who do you think could make Merula confess?"

"Definitely Snape," replied Claire. "Though I'm not sure if it's worth turning into him to get revenge on Merula."

"Oh, I won't be the one transforming into him," Penny clarified. "You will."

This shocked Claire. "Why me?"

"Someone needs to distract the real Snape, and I can get him to talk about the nuances of potion-making for hours," Penny claimed. "Plus, I'll need your help gathering all the ingredients I need to make it."

"All right," Claire said after a pause. "But once this is over, I was wondering if you could brew a Beautification Potion to help me get rid of a Red Cap that may be guarding Torvus' missing arrowhead in his hole."

"Deal!" Penny agreed, shaking Claire's hand.

###

Before Potions started, Claire and Penny went in to gather some ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion which included Fluxweed Knotgrass and Lacewing Flies. Meanwhile, Penny had Claire practice talking like Snape though the two ended up giggling over Claire's spot-on impression.

"So where did you get the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion from?" Claire asked.

"I snuck a book that had it from the Restricted Section of the library," Penny admitted. "But I'll return it back once I'm done."

"Wow, I didn't think the popular Penny Haywood would secretly be a rule-breaker."

"Guess I took a few lessons from you, Claire," Penny joked. "Now we still need Bicorn Horn and Boomslang Skin, which are harder ingredients to come by. My friend Lizard Tuttle might be able to get them for us."

Claire gave Penny an odd look. "You mean Liz Tuttle?"

"Yes, though her nickname is Lizard," Penny affirmed. "I believe she's in your Care of Magical Creatures Class, and has a tendency to name every creature she encounters."

"Indeed she does, which I think is odd."

"She's pretty cool to me, but you'll have to see her in my place while I start stewing the Lacewing Flies which will take weeks to do."

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69: Lizards and Flies

Chapter 69: Lizards and Flies

A month later, Claire followed Penny's instructions and found Liz "Lizard" Tuttle in the corridor where the Ice Vault had been. Wearing a dark-grey animal print dress and green headband, the afro-haired Slytherin girl didn't seem to notice Claire.

"Excuse me, Liz Tuttle?" Claire began. "Penny Haywood sent me to meet you in her place."

"Stop right there!" the afro-haired girl exclaimed pulling her wand out without looking at Claire. "Are you a Billywig, Bowtruckle, or Bundimun?"

"What?" Claire flinched in surprise.

"Answer my question, beast!" the afro-haired insisted.

"Um, Bowtruckle?"

"So you have a quiet yet strong personality," the afro-haired girl guessed, turning to face Claire while lowering her wand. "Do you live on a tree farm, or get very protective of your home?"

"I just said, 'Bowtruckle,'" Claire emphasized. "I'm not sure why that means a lot to you."

"It helps me understand the kind of person I'm dealing with," the afro-haired girl explained, adjusting her round glasses. "Most people tend to make fun of me when I ask that question, so I hit them with the Bat-Bogey Hex."

"Okay," Claire grimaced. "Doesn't that turn one's snot into bats?"

"Yes, it does," the afro-haired girl confirmed. "Though I don't like using it. I'm much better around animals and magical creatures than people. By the way, I'm Liz Tuttle though most call me Lizard. My dream is to be a famous Magizoologist, like Newt Scamander."

"Nice to meet you," Claire said, trying to sound polite. "I'm Claire Krystal, and we have a mutual friend named Penny who told me that you have potion ingredients she needs."

"Indeed, I do!" Liz responded, and reached into her fanny-pack where she pulled out two conspicuous items. "Bicorn Horn and Boomslang Skin, and no creatures were harmed in the gathering of these ingredients."

"Thank you," Claire smiled and took the items from Liz's hands.

"Personally, I really like Penny," Liz admitted. "Unlike Snape, she actually cares about where her potion ingredients come from. Plus, she took the time to be nice to me when everyone else thinks I'm strange."

"Well, many people consider me to be strange," Claire responded.

"If we decide to be friends, I would loose a pack of Crups on your enemies!" When Claire seemed confused, Liz said, "They're these little doggies that have forked tails. They have wet noses, floppy tongues, and their barks are so cute! Normally, they don't attack people but they're fun to pet. Maybe I'll let you pet mine sometime."

"That sounds…nice."

"Tell Penny I said, 'Hi,'" Liz smiled as Claire left the corridor. "And let me know if you need me to get any special ingredients for your potions."

###

In the Artefact Room, Claire brought the Bicorn Horn and Boomslang Skin to Penny who had all her potion equipment set up including a brewing cauldron.

"How did your meeting with Lizard go?" Penny asked, taking the items from Claire.

"She was…interesting," Claire replied.

"I know, right?"

While Penny added the Bicorn Horn and Boomslang Skin to the cauldron, Claire aided her by consulting the recipe to make sure she was doing it correctly.

"So what else do you need for the Polyjuice Potion?" Claire asked.

"Well, the Lacewing Flies are done stewing and I'm currently adding the other ingredients. So the only other thing we need is a piece of the person you wish to become, which can be a strand of hair toenail or even dandruff."

"I'll stick with the hair, thank you very much," Claire grimaced.

"Just be careful, Claire," Penny emphasized. "We can't have Snape suspect something, which might unravel our plan to get Merula to confessing her crime."

###

The next day in Potions, Claire attempted to get Merula to demonstrate the Wit-Sharpening Potion but she managed to weasel her way out of it. This forced Claire to wait till Snape's head was turned away allowing her to briefly snatch a piece of his black hair.

"Argh!" Snape exclaimed, glaring down at Claire. "What did you do?"

"I-I thought I saw a Doxy flying around your head," Claire lied. "If I didn't do anything, it might have poisoned you."

Snape looked around the classroom. "There aren't any Doxies in here."

"It probably flew away, then," Claire said. "Sorry I wasn't able to catch it."

"Leave my class at once, before I change my mind," Snape ordered.

"Yes, Professor!" Then Claire left without a second thought gripping the hair tightly in her hand.

###

Later in the Artefact Room, Penny finished brewing the Polyjuice Potion and was happy to see Claire when she showed Snape's hair.

"Excellent work, Claire!" Penny exclaimed, and patted a pile of robes that were folded next to her. "I managed to convince one of the House-Elves to lose a set of Snape's robes."

"You want me to wear those?" Claire guessed.

In response, Penny nodded and got up. "I'm going to go and distract Snape now. After you put the robes on, make sure to add Snape's hair right before you drink the potion. Good luck!"

Then after Penny left, Claire put Snape's robes on which were unsurprisingly big on her. Next, she poured a cup of the awful-looking Polyjuice Potion and sprinkled Snape's hair on top of it. After drinking the whole thing in one gulp, what followed was immediate sickness and then an uncomfortable tingling sensation like bubbles were crawling beneath her skin. Once it was over, Claire's eyes drifted to a dusty mirror on one of the shelves which she cleaned to examine herself. What stared back at her wasn't her own face but Snape's.

"It worked," Claire realized. "But I still sound like myself. That's why Penny had me practice talking like Snape."

So Claire, now dressed and looking like Snape, left the Artefact Room and went into the Great Hall. Before heading to the High Table, Penny waved at her.

"Penny?" Claire remarked, and then quickly corrected herself to sound more nasally. "I mean, Miss Haywood?"

Penny giggled. "Nice save, Claire. I've got the real Snape preoccupied at the moment, by pouring Flobberworm Mucus all over the floor of the Potions Classroom so he's not going anywhere anytime soon. By the way, I forgot to tell you that the potion will wear off in exactly one hour. So get going, Claire — Professor Snape."

Nodding in a subtle manner, Claire headed over to the High Table while trying not to trip over Snape's robes in the process.

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70: In Someone Else's Robes

Chapter 70: In Someone Else's Robes

"Ah, Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, greeting Snape who was actually Claire in disguise. "Come sit with us! Minerva and I were just discussing Harry Potter."

"Oh, Albus," McGonagall groaned. "You know Severus doesn't like discussing the Potter boy."

"Right," Dumbledore realized. "Did I offend you, Severus?"

"I couldn't care less about the Boy Who Lived, Professor Dumbledore," Claire said, trying to sound like Snape.

"Are you feeling all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, something seems…different about you," McGonagall added.

"My apologies," Claire responded, doing a fake cough. "That cold I caught before Christmas Break might be returning."

"Well, I hope it doesn't last too long," Dumbledore responded. "I was hoping to discuss the Potion Curriculum with you tonight."

So reluctantly, Claire sat in Snape's usual seat next to Dumbledore at the High Table and tried answer Dumbledore's questions to the best of her ability. She also had to keep up with the conversations of the other Professors, who discussed various things ranging from standard gossip to future students like the other Weasley children and a promising Muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger.

Then after that had simmered down, Claire glanced at the Slytherin table. "Merula Snyde! Come over here."

This made Merula flinch, as she reluctantly got up which made everyone else at the Slytherin table stare at her.

"What's going on, Severus?" Dumbledore demanded.

"If you recall, I gave Miss Snyde praise for her Wit-Sharpening Potion a month ago and you even gave her a special recommendation," Claire explained in Snape's tone of voice. "But Miss Snyde did not tell us the truth about her potion. Did you?"

As Claire gave Merula a stern glare, she looked nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about, Professor Snape."

"Admit it, you devious little maggot," Claire responded fiercely. "Or I might have to use a Veritaserum Potion to make you talk."

Merula grimaced and then she said, "All right, I didn't make that Wit-Sharpening Potion! It was originally Penny Haywood's, but I stole it from her and wanted to impress you two by taking credit for its creation. I'm sorry…"

Claire scuffed. "You thought you could fool me, Severus Snape? Your delusions of being wicked are laughable, especially when compared to the likes of You-Know-Who."

"That's enough, Professor Snape," Dumbledore insisted and turned to Merula. "Please leave us, Miss Snyde."

Lowering her head in defeat, Merula made her way back to the Slytherin table where everyone including Ismelda began teasing her for getting in trouble with Snape.

"Though I would have used a better choice of words, I thank you for setting things straight, Severus," Dumbledore said and stood up from his chair. "Attention, everyone! Miss Haywood, come up here."

While the Hufflepuff table looked surprised, Penny made her way up to the High Table standing between Dumbledore and Snape/Claire.

"There has been a grave error in our judgement," Dumbledore admitted. "I'm sure you have all heard of Miss Snyde's accomplishment in brewing a Wit-Sharpening Potion, which is considered to be one of the most difficult potions to brew. But in wake of recent evidence, that credit actually goes to Penny Haywood who has displayed an exceptional prowess in Potions for many years. Thus, she deserves to be commended by me and Professor Snape personally."

As a series of respectful claps followed, especially from the Hufflepuff table, Penny smiled up at Snape/Claire before leaving.

"Now, I would suggest you exit the Great Hall before that Polyjuice Potion wears off, Claire," Dumbledore whispered to Snape/Claire. "Good night!"

Surprised by this, Claire didn't bother to question Dumbledore and left the Great Hall quickly. Once she was outside, the robes which had fit before were now becoming too big and so she ended up stumbling into the Artefact Room awkwardly. Looking back in the mirror, she was glad to see her own face again.

###

As promised, Penny agreed to brew a Beautification Potion for Claire to help her get rid of the Red Cap in the Forbidden Forest. But like the Polyjuice Potion, this required several ingredients to be gathered which included: Lady's Mantle which Claire took from Herbology, Fairy Wings that Liz helped to provide, and Morning Dew which Penny gathered herself. Then the second-to-last ingredient was Ginger Root which Claire decided to borrow from Hagrid as an excuse to visit his hut. It was smaller than she had expected, but still roomy enough to fit someone as big as Hagrid while a small black puppy sat near the fireplace.

"Welcome teh my hut, Claire," Hagrid announced. "Glad yeh finally made it."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Claire said. "It's quite cozy in here."

"Could do with a cleanin', but it's home," Hagrid admitted. "And Fang seems to like it."

The small puppy barked in response.

"So what brings yeh here, Claire?"

"I need to borrow some Ginger Root for a potion that I'm helping Penny make."

"Ah, that young Hufflepuff that was praised by Dumbledore for her potion-makin' skills," Hagrid remembered. "Well, I'll head out to the garden while yeh sit here and make yerself comfortable. I've also made a batch of my famous Rock Cakes which yer welcome to try."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Nonsense! Go on, try it."

So Claire picked up one of the enormous pastries from the table near the window and bit in.

"What d'yeh think?"

"It's…crunchy," Claire said, trying not to spit the pastry up with all her willpower.

"I'm glad yeh think so."

So while Hagrid went out to his garden to get the Ginger Root, Claire crept towards the nearby trash-bin but Fang's watchful stare made her think otherwise. So she stuffed the unfinished pastry into her pocket before Hagrid came in with a freshly picked Ginger Root.

"Thank you very much," Claire responded. "I should probably get going to Care of Magical Creatures before Kettleburn marks my absence."

"Glad to be of help, Claire," Hagrid smiled.

Then in Care of Magical Creatures, Claire acquired the final ingredient to the Beautification Potion which was Unicorn Hair that happened to be in the shed where Kettleburn kept food supplies for the creatures and a few strange things he found during his own trips into the Forbidden Forest.

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71: Spying for Snape

Chapter 71: Spying for Snape

"So how is your search going for the Cursed Vault?" Merula asked, interrupting Claire as she grabbed some Unicorn Hair from the shed in the Care of Magical Creatures area.

"You really do work for Rakepick, don't you?" Claire responded.

Merula scuffed. "I don't 'Work' for her. She says we're 'Partners', because we both want the same thing."

"I'm not too sure of that," Claire answered. "Rakepick convinced me that the key to the Cursed Vault was inside Filch's office, but she really used me to acquire a key to something else."

"And how can you prove this deception, Krystal? Does your filthy Niffler have something it would like to share with the rest of us?"

In response, Sickleworth glared up at Merula.

"He's not mine," Claire insisted. "Rakepick gave him to me."

"Then what makes you different from me, since we both seem to be relying on Rakepick's help in some shape or form?"

"At least I don't go around stealing potions to show off in front of the Professors."

This made Merula grit her teeth. "Who told you that I stole Penny's potion? Only Snape and Dumbledore know that."

Realizing Penny's commendation was at stake, Claire said, "I was, uh, eavesdropping."

"You're still not a good liar, Krystal, even after all this time we've been going to school together," Merula frowned. "If I wasn't bound to help you by Madam Rakepick, I would immediately tell Snape that you might have done something to trick Dumbledore into commending Penny when we both know that I'm the better witch around here."

Then Merula stormed off, leaving Claire to place the Unicorn Hair she grabbed into the folds of her robe.

###

Later, Penny managed to successfully brew the Beautification Potion with Claire's help and then Claire decided to head off into the Forbidden Forest that night with Sickleworth. But just as she approached the courtyard with Merula's broom in hand, Professor Snape appeared from behind a nearby pillar.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Krystal?" Snape demanded.

"Um, nowhere, Professor Snape," Claire stammered, hiding the broom behind her back.

Unfortunately, Snape noticed this and held his hand out. "Give me that broom."

"It's not mine," Claire stated. "Merula Snyde gave it to me."

"A likely story," Snape replied, using the Levitation Charm to wrench the broom from Claire's hands. Then he used a different spell to break it into pieces. "Now it belongs to no one, and you will be punished for recklessly wandering around the school grounds past curfew."

###

After Potions Class the next day, Claire stayed behind along with Snape.

"Professor Snape," Claire began. "I'm really sorry for staying out past curfew, and I'll willingly accept whatever punishment you give me, but I would really like Merula's broom back in one piece if that's at all possible."

Snape paused and then he reached under his demonstration table holding up Merula's broom which was fully repaired. He then tossed it to Claire, who caught it with both hands.

"If you were going to return this, then why did you take it away from me?" Claire asked, trying to process what just happened.

"I wanted to make it seem like we were at odds to anyone who might have been watching us in the Clock Tower Courtyard," Snape explained.

"But I didn't see anyone else there," Claire pointed out.

Snape scuffed. "You're a fool, Miss Krystal. Madam Rakepick has been watching you from the moment she arrived at Hogwarts, and possibly sooner. She clearly sees you as competition, and may be seeking to eliminate you."

Claire flinched. "You mean she wants to kill me?"

"Perhaps nothing _that_ dramatic," Snape clarified. "But it would be useful if you could help me uncover her true motivations for being at Hogwarts. She's very ambitious for a Gryffindor, and I don't think the Cursed Vaults are enough for her. Personally, I believe she is trying to seize control of Hogwarts and get rid of anyone who stands in her way."

"Like the two of us?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes. Now, will you agree to spy on Rakepick for me?"

Though she felt Snape's accusations were somewhat exaggerated, Claire couldn't forgive Rakepick for what she did to her in Filch's office and nodded.

"It seems you can follow directions after all, Miss Krystal," Snape responded, and handed a piece of paper to Claire. "Fetch me these potion ingredients, and report back to me at your earliest convenience."

Looking down at the paper, Claire realized, "But…everything on this list is right here in this classroom, Professor Snape."

Rolling his eyes, Snape said, "If Madam Rakepick sticks to her routine, she'll be at the places where these ingredients can be found. I want you to watch her movements, listen in on her conversations with others, and tell me everything you see and hear. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes, Professor…"

###

That night, Claire entered the Great Hall looking for Honey which was the first thing on the list. Seeing Rakepick standing near the Gryffindor table, she waited till most of the Gryffindors had left and sat next to Ben who looked surprised.

"Now don't be alarmed, Ben, but I'm only sitting here to seem less conspicuous," Claire explained. "Snape has ordered me to spy on Rakepick, which I agreed to do in order to get back at her for tricking me in terms of finding that missing arrowhead I told you about."

"You really shouldn't do this, Claire," Ben warned. "Rakepick's scary enough as is, and I wouldn't want to incur her wrath."

"We're just going to sit and talk," Claire emphasized. "And hopefully, I'll overhear something from Rakepick that'll be useful."

So reluctantly, Ben conversed with Claire about various mundane things while Claire occasionally glanced at Rakepick who seemed to talking to Filch.

"Excuse me, Mr. Filch," Rakepick said, holding up the strange key Sickleworth found in Filch's office. "Where did you find this?"

Filch frowned. "I should've known it was you who stole that from my office. You haven't changed a bit since your days as a student here."

"That doesn't answer my question, and I would rather not make this complicated."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Tell me where you got the key, Squib, or are we going to have to see what you and your cat are made of?"

This made Filch pause and say, "Years ago, a mysterious package arrived in my office with three Black Quills and that key. I'm not sure what any of them are for, so you can keep the key for all I care."

Rakepick made a slight grin. "Thank you for your permission, and hopefully we'll never have to speak to each other again."

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72: Not So Different

**So the reason I've been posting so many new chapters lately is because I'm trying to get through Year Four as quickly as possible in order to get to the events that are going on in Year Five. But because there are so many chapters in Year Four, there's only so much I can cover per chapter.**

Chapter 72: Not So Different

That weekend, Claire followed Rakepick into the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and quickly made her way over to Hagrid in order to not draw attention to herself.

"What brings yeh to the Three Broomsticks, Claire?" Hagrid asked.

Claire gulped, trying to catch her breath. "Do you really want to know?"

"Aye," Hagrid responded, giving Claire a suspicious look.

"Snape asked me to get some Lavender from here, but I'm actually spying on Rakepick," Claire reluctantly explained.

"That's some dangerous business Professor Snape's makin' yeh do," Hagrid said, looking concerned. "After all, I warned yeh to watch yerself around her."

"I'll be careful, Hagrid, I promise," Claire insisted. "Let's just talk over a Butterbeer and hope Rakepick doesn't get suspicious."

So Claire and Hagrid took up a seat by the window and got two Butterbeers from Rosmerta. Then just as Rosmerta left their table, Rakepick approached her.

"Excuse me, Madam Rosmerta," Rakepick began. "Is it true you knew Jacob Krystal?"

Surprised by this, Rosmerta said, "Is that how you typically greet people?"

"I have reason to believe he left a notebook in this establishment that had been Transfigured into a Black Quill," Rakepick elaborated.

Instead of answering, Rosmerta responded, "Are you planning to order a drink? If not, then I must attend to my paying customers."

But just as Rosmerta attempted to leave, Rakepick blocked her. "Did he also leave a map?"

"Excuse me?" Rosmerta looked genuinely confused.

"A map of Hogwarts, and the castle grounds. Mr. Filch confiscated it years ago, but it's no longer in his office."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Then may I inspect your storeroom?"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

"Some of my best customers are from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Two of them are Aurors. Do you want me to tell them that you're threatening me?"

Rakepick frowned and then said, "Maybe if you cleaned this dump up, the map would already have been found and there would be no reason for you to disrespect me like this."

As Rakepick went out the front door, Rosmerta yelled, "Don't you dare step foot in my establishment again, you Harpy!"

There was a brief silence as the patrons wondered where the yelling was coming from and then the dull roar of the pub returned just as swiftly.

"Well, that was…dramatic," Hagrid noted.

"Any idea what kind of map Rakepick was talking about?" Claire asked.

Reluctantly, Hagrid said, "I heard rumors that while she was a student, Rakepick sometimes hung with a rebellious group who were said to have a magical map in their possession. Called themselves the Marauders, I think, but I'm not sure."

###

The following day, Claire took some Scarab Beetles off of Madam Pomfrey's hands and helped her tend to the sleepwalking students that were still in the Hospital Wing while gradually making her way closer to Rakepick who seemed to be examining one student in particular.

"How long has this one been asleep?" Rakepick asked Pomfrey.

"Five weeks and three days so far," Pomfrey answered. "It seems that the longer the curse lasts, the longer its victims sleep. If this sleepwalking curse isn't broken soon, they might all never wake up again."

"Now when this curse affected Hogwarts before, what stopped the students from sleepwalking?"

"Professor Dumbledore believed they stopped sleepwalking altogether because of interference from the Cursed Vault."

"Does he have any idea why this curse has returned again after being broken years ago?"

"No, but maybe the curse wasn't completely broken before."

"Yes, that is certainly possible," Rakepick smiled. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Let's hope this curse is broken for good this time. Right, Miss Krystal?"

Claire flinched, and stood up from behind the bed she was hiding behind.

While Pomfrey left to attend to the other students, Rakepick approached Claire and said, "Did you learn everything you needed to know by spying on me?"

"Why would I do that, after you caught me last time?" Claire answered, folding her arms.

Frowning, Rakepick responded, "You don't know how much truth is in that statement. Give my regards to Severus Snape."

Then Rakepick walked past Claire and left the Hospital Wing.

###

In Potions Class, Claire attempted to tell Snape what she learned but he silenced her and began the lesson as normal. So Claire didn't say anything more and waited till class was over.

"In the future, Miss Krystal, don't make our association clear to anyone," Snape insisted. "I'm fairly certain Madam Rakepick isn't working alone, and I think one of her co-conspirators is a Slytherin student."

Before telling Snape about Merula working for Rakepick, Claire decided to tell him about the other things she learned including Rakepick catching onto Claire's spying. Though Claire expected Snape to be mad about the latter part, he seemed surprisingly calm.

"It doesn't surprise me that Rakepick caught onto our scheme so quickly," Snape admitted. "But the information you did gather will be most useful to me."

Groaning, Claire said, "So you used me, just like Rakepick did earlier to get that key."

"Unlike her, I am trying to save Hogwarts and your miserable existence," Snape claimed. "And for helping in my investigation, I shall give twenty points to Ravenclaw and this."

From the folds of his robe, Snape took out a green-colored vial and gave it to Claire.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Garrotting Gas," Snape answered. "Whoever breathes that will choke. It might save your life if Rakepick attempts to kill you."

After learning the Severing Charm _Diffindo_ in Charms, which could cut through practically anything, Claire made plans with Charlie to sneak into the Forbidden Forest again that night with Barnaby agreeing to come along in order to fight the Red Cap himself.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73: Beauty and Terror

Chapter 73: Beauty and Terror

As soon as Claire Charlie and Barnaby arrived in the Red Cap's hole, they were surprised to not find the Red Cap anywhere.

"Where do you suppose the Rep Cap is?" Claire asked.

"Probably beating someone to death," Charlie guessed nervously.

"Aw, man," Barnaby groaned. "I was really itching to fight it."

"Well, let's look for that arrowhead before it comes back," Claire said. "That goes for you as well, Sickleworth."

In response, the Niffler chattered excitedly and scurried off. So Claire and the boys spread out and illuminated the darker corners of the hole using _Lumos_. Yet no matter where they looked, the jeweled arrowhead was nowhere to be seen.

"What should we do now?" Charlie asked.

Before Claire could answer, the Red Cap came down from above once more still brandishing its wooden club.

"Die! Die! Die!" The Red Cap screamed, throwing its club at Claire.

" _Protego_!" Claire annunciated, generating an energy shield from her wand which caused the Red Cap's club to bounce off of it.

Bearing its abnormally sharp teeth, the Red Cap cried, "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Use the Beautification Potion now, Claire!" Charlie insisted.

Without hesitation, Claire took out a vial of shimmering blue liquid and threw its contents at the Red Cap. It flinched as sparks encapsulated its body making its skin smoother and less wrinkly than before. Even its hands became smaller and more delicate-looking as well.

"That's what a Red Cap looks like when its beautiful?" Charlie flinched, not looking impressed.

"At least it has a more appealing jawline," Barnaby remarked, causing Claire and Charlie to give him odd looks. "What?"

Confused, the Red Cap went over to a large mirror and looked at its reflection in horror. "No! No! No!"

Covering its face with its red hat, the Red Cap climbed up a set of hanging roots and out of the hole leaving Claire and the others awestruck.

"Is it weird that I kind of feel sorry for him?" Barnaby asked out loud. Then he chuckled. "I'm just kidding! He was pretty ugly beforehand."

"Now's our last chance," Claire stated, looking down at Sickleworth. "Give the place another look around for that missing arrowhead."

Immediately, Sickleworth went on another scurrying adventure. After several minutes, he produced a ruby-colored gemstone shaped like an arrowhead.

"That's it!" Charlie exclaimed. "Way to go, Sickleworth!"

"Now let's get out of here and find Torvus," Claire insisted, taking the arrowhead from Sickleworth before he stuffed it in his pouch.

###

In the grove, though, Torvus wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Maybe I'll cast _Vermillious_ to let him know where we are," Claire suggested.

After sending Red Sparks into the air, the three waited.

"I don't hear anything," Charlie responded. "If we were higher up, we could see more of the surrounding areas."

Claire gasped. "Charlie, you're a genius!"

"What did you have in mind?" Barnaby asked.

Instead of answering, Claire pointed her wand at her feet and recited, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

As she predicted, this caused her to levitate off the ground and into the air.

"Whoa!" Barnaby exclaimed as Claire ascended higher above the grove. "That's the most powerful _Wingardium Leviosa_ I've ever seen!"

"Thanks!" Claire cried from the tree tops. "I first used it to help Ben Copper overcome his fear of flying when we were First-Years."

"Can you see anything up there?" Charlie interrupted.

"Nothing yet," Claire replied, then she noticed a distinct shape a few feet away. "Oh, wait, there's a Centaur! Torvus, over here!"

The shape looked up at Claire, and made its way over to the grove.

"Is he coming?" Charlie said, looking around the grove.

"Yes, though he doesn't look too happy about it," Claire responded and used _Finite Incantatem_ to bring herself back to the ground.

Shortly after, Torvus arrived with a concerned look on his face. "You shouldn't draw too much attention to yourself in this forest, Claire."

"Right, sorry about that," Claire apologized. "I was trying to find you to return your arrowhead."

Torvus flinched. "You found it?"

"Yes, though let me fix it first." Taking the jeweled arrowhead and broken arrow shaft out of one pocket, Claire waved her wand over them while annunciating, " _Reparo_!"

This caused the arrow shaft and the arrowhead to fuse together into one arrow which Claire presented to Torvus who actually smiled for once.

"Thank you, Claire," Torvus said graciously. "If I return this arrow to my herd, they may allow me to live with them again at their camp."

"So will you take us to the Cursed Vault as promised?" Claire dared to ask.

"Not yet," Torvus responded, taking the arrow from Claire's hand. "We need Hagrid first."

"You know Hagrid?"

"Every intelligent creature knows him around here."

"I see, but why do we need him?"

"He will explain. Just bring him here, and do all you can to prepare for the battle that will inevitably come. Meanwhile, I'll wait here to take you to the Forest Vault."

Then Torvus left as quickly as he came, leaving Claire and the boys confused.

###

After Claire sent letters out to all of her friends through her pet owl Eban, she met them at the Three Broomsticks that weekend.

"Thank you for coming," Claire began. "I tried to reach Hagrid, but no one answered when I visited his hut on my way to Hogsmeade. The reason I asked you to come was to help me figure out a plan for how to deal with the Forest Vault."

"If you ask me, planning ahead is overrated," Tonks remarked.

"Unless it involves pranks," Tulip pointed out.

"Well, obviously," Tonks sneered.

"Still, we should prepare for every possible outcome," Rowan suggested. "Especially since we don't know what's guarding the next vault."

"I think it's Acromantulas," Ben murmured.

Rowan looked at Ben with suspicion. "How do you know that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Kettleburn said most of the Giants and Trolls have left the Forbidden Forest in a lecture," Ben explained. "Therefore, the only other terrifying creature that could possibly be guarding the vault is Acromantulas."

"But why do you think whatever's guarding the vault has to be terrifying?" Penny asked.

"Because that's just how I think," replied Ben.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure out how to fight the thing that's guarding the vault in our own unique ways," Andre said confidently.

"Can we discuss this over Butterbeer, though?" Barnaby suggested.

"Sure thing," Claire smiled. Then she ordered Butterbeers for everyone with Madam Rosmerta before using _Engorgio_ to enlarge their glasses.

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74: Acromantulas and Bundimun

Chapter 74: Acromantulas and Bundimun

Once she and the others had finished their enlarged Butterbeers, Claire said, "All right, I think we're in agreement about what the plan is: while Rowan and I research Acromantulas in the library, Charlie and Barnaby will ask Kettleburn about them, then Bill will help train us for the battle that's to come according to Torvus and everyone else will keep the teachers distracted including Rakepick and maybe find out what happened to Hagrid…"

"Leave the distracting of the Professors to me, Claire," Tonks said confidently.

"And I'll help," Tulip offered.

After everyone dispersed, Rowan led Claire back to Hogwarts and into the library where Merula was lurking around. Ignoring her, the two gathered as many books as they could about Acromantulas and sat down at their usual study table.

"Don't you think it's odd that Ben mentioned Acromantulas, even though we haven't covered them in Care of Magical Creatures?" Rowan said.

"Well, he did sound certain about them guarding the Cursed Vault," Claire admitted. "But that doesn't mean he's working for 'R,' if that's what you're implying."

Rowan sighed. "Nevertheless, we should keep an eye on him."

The two girls said nothing further as they read the books they picked. They discovered that Acromantulas typically lived in dense jungles, making their apparent presence in the Forbidden Forest questionable, had a leg-span of 15 feet, and were capable of human speech due to possessing a human-like intelligence.

"There's speculation that Acromantulas were bred by wizards to guard dwellings and treasures," Claire said.

"So it would make sense for them to guard a Cursed Vault after all," Rowan realized.

###

Before Care of Magical Creatures got started, Claire spoke to Charlie who claimed no one had seen Hagrid. Then because Barnaby forgot to talk to Kettleburn about Acromantulas Claire was forced to ask Kettleburn about them instead after the lesson was over.

"Now why do you want to know more about Acromantulas, Miss Krystal?" Kettleburn asked.

"Because I think they're fascinating," Claire lied. "I've read about them being very social, able to form emotional bonds with each other."

"Oh, they're more social than that!" Kettleburn said excitedly. "I have it on good authority that they're capable of bonding with other species as well. Because you've shown great interest in various beasts, I'm giving ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Um, thanks, Professor," Claire acknowledged. "But…have you ever fought an Acromantula?"

"Certainly not!" Kettleburn objected. "There are spells to repel them, though violence is rarely the answer when dealing with magical creatures and fantastic beasts. For instance, Acromantulas are excellent conversationalists…or so I've heard."

Later, Bill asked Claire and Charlie to meet him on the Training Grounds where he had them duel each other as a means to improve their spell-casting. It turned out Charlie was pretty decent, though Claire still managed to beat him. Then Claire received a message from Rakepick to meet her in the Transfiguration Classroom, which she reluctantly went to along with Sickleworth.

"It seems you've taken great care of my prized Niffler," Rakepick complemented as Sickleworth returned to her side.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Claire asked, looking around the empty classroom.

"She and I had an argument over something important," Rakepick explained cryptically. "Because of how things have gotten out of hand lately, she decided to leave which was a wise decision on her part."

This surprised Claire, given how intimidating McGonagall seemed, then she said, "So why have you summoned me here?"

"It is time for that private lesson I promised you, Miss Krystal," Rakepick answered. "In particular, I want to show you how to defeat the Acromantulas that are undoubtedly guarding the next Cursed Vault."

"How do you know that?"

"By now, you should be aware that I know everything that's said and done at Hogwarts."

"Including that time I was attacked by a wizard?"

Rakepick's brow furrowed. "I'm currently looking into who was responsible for that. In the meantime, you should be careful around those closest to you."

Thinking about Rowan's suspicions of Ben, Claire asked, "Do you think one of my friends was the attacker?"

"Not necessarily," Rakepick replied. "But let's get on with the lesson, which will be _Arania Exumai_ the Spider Repelling Spell."

"But Professor Kettleburn claims I could reason with the Acromantulas, and not fight them."

"He loves magical creatures more than his own well-being, even if they are dangerous. So if you value your life, I would suggest you pay attention to me."

Claire said nothing further as Rakepick instructed her on how to cast the Spider Repelling Spell, which worked on not just Acromantulas but large spiders in general. Then Rakepick conjured a large spider into the classroom, forcing Claire to make a vague spider-like shape with her wand before annunciating, " _Arania Exumai_!"

A beam of blue-white light shot from her wand and caused the spider to go flying across the room where it splattered on the opposite wall.

"Well done," Rakepick smiled. "And I'll be taking Sickleworth with me if you don't mind."

"No, I don't need him anymore," Claire admitted, and looked down at the Niffler. "But thank you for all your help, though."

Sickleworth responded by doing his little signature dance before following Rakepick out of the Transfiguration Classroom, leaving Claire to clean up the remains of the spider she unintentionally killed. Then after her classes were over, she went to Hagrid's hut and found the door unlocked. So Claire went inside and beheld several disk-shaped creatures made of green slime that were occupying every part of the hut except for the center where Hagrid and his puppy Fang were trapped.

"Hagrid, what happened here?" Claire said, stepping into the hut cautiously.

"I didn't want yeh to see this, Claire," Hagrid muttered. "It's all my fault…"

Claire looked at the disk-shaped creatures, who stared at her with yellow eyes popping out of their lumpy heads. "What are these things?"

"Bundimun," Hagrid answered. "They normally feed on dirt, but they can consume whole houses. I adopted a few of them as pets, because I like their little eyes. But they've spread so much that the foul odor they produce is unbearable and I've been too ashamed to let anyone inside since."

"Don't worry, Hagrid," Claire insisted, taking her wand out. "I'll get rid of them for you."

"Be careful, though," Hagrid warned. "These little guys can spit acid at yeh."

As if to demonstrate, one of the Bundimun produced a yellowish-green liquid that burned the wooden floor close to Claire's feet.

"Okay," Claire said after a pause. "But you should probably know that I talked to the Centaur Torvus recently."

In response, Hagrid's eyes widened. "Were yeh in the forest?"

"Yes, trying to find the next Cursed Vault. Torvus agreed to take me there, but only if you come with me."

Hagrid shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Claire."

"I'm doing this to break the sleepwalking curse that's affecting Hogwarts," Claire proclaimed. "And find my brother…"

Sighing, Hagrid said, "All right, I'll come with yeh if yeh help me get rid of these Bundimun. If they linger here any longer, they'll eat my hut for sure."

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75: Behind the Shadows

Chapter 75: Behind the Shadows

That night, Claire met up with Charlie and Rowan in order to finalize their preparations for going to look for the Cursed Vault in the Forbidden Forest.

"So I managed to persuade Hagrid to join us, but only if I help him with a Bundimun infestation in his hut," Claire explained.

"That sounds like a pain," Rowan remarked.

"Now who else do you think we should bring?" Charlie asked.

Before Claire could answer, a purple bolt came out of nowhere causing Charlie and Rowan to become petrified and fall to the ground. Looking behind her, Claire saw the crimson-robed wizard who attacked her before brandishing their wand.

" _I told you death was coming, Claire Krystal,_ " the wizard said.

Taking out her own wand, Claire used _Depulso_ which sent the wizard flying backward. Unfortunately, they managed to get back on their feet and cast _Bombarda_. Claire blocked it with _Protego_ , and then used _Depulso_ again to knock the wizard further back.

"Just tell me what you want, and this pointless fight can stop!" Claire demanded.

Instead of answering, the wizard annunciated, " _Confringo_!"

Using _Protego_ again, Claire then sent another _Depulso_ at the wizard. Unfortunately, they used _Protego_ to block it before annunciating, " _Expulso_!"

A large explosion of blue light followed, which Claire tried to block with _Protego_. But it wasn't strong enough causing Claire to get knocked to her feet.

The wizard then advanced and raised their wand once more. " _Goodbye, Claire Krystal…_ "

"Stop!"

From out of the shadows, Rakepick appeared standing between the wizard and Claire. Then Rakepick immediately raised her wand and shouted, " _Confringo_!"

The fiery explosion that followed was so powerful it knocked the wizard into a nearby column. As they slumped to the ground, Rakepick turned to Claire. "Are you all right?"

"I think so," Claire murmured, rubbing the back of her head. "My friends…"

Using _Finite Incantatem_ , Claire was able to undo the Full Body-Bind Curse on Charlie and Rowan followed by _Episkey_ to heal any wounds they might have gotten from falling.

"Thanks, Claire," Charlie said.

"What happened, though?" Rowan asked.

"That wizard who attacked me before showed up again," Claire said, looking back at the slumped form near the column. "Though I still don't know who it is."

"We won't be able to tell until we counter their Disillusionment Charm," Rakepick stated.

Walking over to the wizard, Claire cast _Finite Incantatem_ while Rakepick and the others stood nearby. This caused the shadow of the wizard's hood to disappear revealing their true face.

"Ben?!" Claire exclaimed, almost dropping her wand.

"Just as I thought," Rowan muttered out loud.

"Claire?" Ben said, looking confused. "What happened?"

"Now he's going to pretend he doesn't remember again," Rowan predicted.

Looking down at himself, Ben was surprised by the crimson robe he was wearing and the black gloves with skeletal designs. "When did I put these things on?"

"So you don't remember attacking us?" Claire asked.

Ben's eyes widened. "When did I do that?"

"Just now," Claire reluctantly answered.

Noticing his wand lying nearby, Ben insisted, "I would never do that, and if I did I'm really sorry. But I honestly don't remember anything that just happened."

Rakepick looked at Ben with an indifferent expression before turning to Claire. "I'll take care of things here while you deal with the Cursed Vault, Miss Krystal. But with that said, where do you think I should take Mr. Copper?"

"To the Hospital Wing," Claire responded. "We'll figure out what happened after he's healed."

"Thank you," Ben said, looking down. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

###

As soon as Claire made it to Hagrid's hut, the Bundimun had multiplied significantly making the space Hagrid and Fang occupied smaller as a result.

"Are yeh okay, Claire?" Hagrid asked. "Yeh look more worried than usual."

Taking a deep breath, Claire said, "Ben tried to kill me."

Gasping, Hagrid said, "When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago, and he doesn't remember doing it. Rakepick has him now…"

"Yeh should be restin'…"

"I don't have time for that! You agreed to help me find the Cursed Vault if I helped you get rid of the Bundimun, so that's what I'm going to do."

"If yeh say so," replied Hagrid. "I just wish yeh'd take care of yerself as much as yeh do with others. What'll yeh use to get rid of the Bundimun, though?"

Turning to the nearest wall, Claire pointed her wand at the single Bundimun that was on it and annunciated, " _Scourgify_!"

This caused the Bundimun to shrink rapidly until it was nothing but green bubbles that evaporated quickly.

"It worked!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Yer a genius, Claire!"

Then Claire did the same to the other Bundimun that occupied Hagrid's hut until none of them were left.

"Just let me know when yer ready to head into the forest, and I'll bring my crossbow along," Hagrid said after thanking Claire for her help.

###

After learning the Locking Spell _Colloportus_ in Charms, Claire got a message from Charlie to meet him in the Artefact Room.

"Why did you want to meet here?" Claire asked after closing the door behind her.

"It's the safest place I could think of, after what happened last night," Charlie explained.

Concerned, Claire said, "You don't have to come with me to the Forbidden Forest to look for the Cursed Vault if you don't want to."

Charlie shook his head. "No, I want to find it now more than ever. But back to my previous question, who should we take with us?"

"Well, apart from Hagrid, Bill for sure. His dueling skills will be very useful to have."

"Agreed. Plus, I would like to go on one last adventure with my brother before he leaves Hogwarts for good."

So Claire talked to Bill after dinner, who was more than eager to go for the sake of becoming a Curse-Breaker himself, and then they met up with Charlie at Hagrid's hut. There, Hagrid was waiting for them with a crossbow in hand. So the four of them set off into the Forbidden Forest and reached the grove where Torvus was waiting for them.

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76: Stunning Revelation

Chapter 76: Stunning Revelation

"Torvus!" Hagrid greeted, lowering his crossbow. "How's my favorite Centaur?"

"Considering we're about to walk into the jaws of death, not bad," Torvus replied, and turned to Claire. "I will take you to the Cursed Vault as promised, but just remember to let Hagrid do most of the talking."

Unsure of what Torvus meant, Claire Charlie Bill and Hagrid followed the Centaur out of the grove into an area that was covered in spider webs.

"Where is the Cursed Vault?" Claire wondered, looking around in confusion.

"Somewhere beneath these webs," Torvus answered. "We need to search quickly before—

The sound of skittering feet drew everyone's attention to a nearby tree where a giant spider crawled down and stood in a defensive stance.

"An Acromantula," Charlie realized.

As its fangs twitched, the giant spider looked up and said, "Hello, Hagrid."

This made Claire look up at Hagrid in surprise. "How does he know you?"

"The Acromantulas in these parts know me very well," Hagrid explained cryptically. "We go back a ways, yeh see."

Cautiously, Claire said, "Do you think it knows about the Cursed Vault?"

"I'm right here, human," the Acromantula interrupted. "You can ask me directly. I won't bite."

Taking a deep breath, Claire asked, "Is there a Cursed Vault around here?"

"Why should I tell you?" The Acromantula responded defensively.

"Maybe you should tell her about how you feed on the sleepwalkers that wander through these woods," Torvus spoke up, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

After a pause, the Acromantula said, "It's more difficult now than it used to be, in terms of getting food. Long ago, I made my home here when the sleepwalking humans started coming to this place. They kept me full, but now they're not coming as much anymore."

"Because I've been stopping them from getting this far," Torvus claimed.

"Then you owe me a meal, Centaur," the Acromantula responded in an angry tone.

"Listen, we don't mean yeh any harm," Hagrid insisted. "We're just looking for a Cursed Vault."

"I don't mean any harm either, Hagrid," the Acromantula said. "You're free to look around."

Surprised by this, Hagrid said, "Why thank yeh, and we'll promise not to disturb yer webs."

"No, Hagrid, only you may look around," the Acromantula clarified. "While I'll be busy eating your friends."

From its mouth, the Acromantula produced several webs which bound Hagrid Charlie and Torvus where they stood.

"On second thought, I don't like the looks of that crossbow," the Acromantula continued, looking at Hagrid. "Plus you're the biggest one, and I'm very hungry."

Before the Acromantula could advance, Bill stepped in front of Hagrid and shouted, " _Stupefy_!"

A blinding light followed, which caused the Acromantula to be stunned in its place.

"What was that?" Claire said, looking amazed.

"It's a new spell I picked up," Bill responded proudly. "Remind me to teach it to you next year."

While Bill kept the Acromantula busy, Claire used the Severing Charm _Diffindo_ to cut the webs on Charlie Torvus and Hagrid.

"Thank yeh, Claire," Hagrid said.

"I'm sorry for bringing you to this place," Torvus apologized.

"You stole my food!" The Acromantula shouted, breaking free from the second _Stupefy_ that Bill had cast.

"Looks like stunning him won't work anymore," Bill warned, backing away.

As the Acromantula moved swiftly towards Bill, Claire pointed her wand at the Acromantula and annunciated, " _Arania Exumai_!"

Unlike her first attempt, the blue-white light was much stronger causing the Acromantula to get slammed into the nearest tree. Then as he slumped to the ground, he crawled away dragging his two back feet with him. It was then that Claire noticed there was a large door carved into the tree itself with plant-like designs on it.

"This must be the door to the Cursed Vault," Claire realized and used _Diffindo_ to break away the remaining webs.

Then the five pushed their way in, revealing a chamber similar to the others with the same green fire light and bright orange glass column in the center. Only this time, there were roots growing down from the top and along the floor of the chamber.

"It's incredible," Torvus remarked.

"But where's the treasure?" Hagrid asked.

"I've never found any treasure before," Claire answered. "Yet something always happens when I touch this column."

Stepping closer to the column, Claire touched it but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"This happened last year," Claire remembered. "I needed my brother's broken wand to open the previous one."

" _You're almost there, Claire,_ " Jacob's voice said, causing Claire to flinch. " _Only the final vault is real. The others are merely decoys. I helped as much as I could from here._ "

"From where?" Claire asked out loud. "How can I find you?"

" _I'm trapped in the next vault_ ," Jacob replied. " _You're the only one who can set me free. We'll find the final vault together. But you cannot let them get there first._ "

"Who's 'them'? What are you talking about?" Claire then paused and realized the others were giving her strange looks.

"Are you all right, Claire?" Charlie said cautiously.

"Sorry," Claire apologized. "I get visions from my brother sometimes, though they usually happen when I enter a Cursed Vault."

"What did he say?" Hagrid asked.

"He said he's inside the next vault," Claire answered. "But I think we need something to activate this column to take what's inside it first. Torvus, may I borrow your arrow?"

Torvus made no motion to move.

"I promise I'll give it back right afterward," Claire insisted.

So Torvus took out the arrow with the jeweled arrowhead and gave it to Claire, who pressed it against the column. This caused the column to open up, revealing a small knitted sweater that was green and red as well as a portrait of a Dragon.

"Who would wear something this small?" Claire wondered, picking up the sweater.

"We should get back to Hogwarts, before that Acromantula decides to come back," Charlie advised, though he eyed the Dragon portrait with interest.

"Thank you for everything, Torvus," Claire said, giving the arrow back.

"Hopefully, this means the sleepwalking curse is broken," Torvus replied, placing the special arrow back in his sling before leaving the chamber himself.

Then Claire and the others left the chamber as well and were surprised to see two familiar faces standing outside the vault.

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77: Due Punishment

Chapter 77: Due Punishment

"Professor Dumbledore!" Claire exclaimed, seeing the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself standing in the web-covered clearing where the Acromantula had been earlier with Filch next to him.

"I'm pleased to see you all are safe and sound," Dumbledore began. "You've entered the Forbidden Forest without permission."

"It's my fault, Professor," Hagrid claimed. "I promised Claire and her friends that I'd escort them in here."

"No, Hagrid," Claire said. "This was all my idea."

"There is plenty of blame to go around, Claire," Dumbledore said firmly. "In fact, Mr. Filch tells me that you stole something valuable from his office."

"Was you and that Rakepick woman," Filch grumbled. "I'm sure of it."

"Though there is no proof of the theft itself, there is no doubt that you continue to exhibit little respect for Hogwarts' rules," Dumbledore continued, glaring at Claire. "Perhaps you will respond better to punishment. Though the question is: what sort of punishment do you deserve for your indiscretions?"

Sighing, Claire responded, "I'll take anything, so long as my friends don't get punished."

"Does that mean I can hang you by your ankles in the dungeons?" Filch asked, though his tone was unnervingly excited.

"There is a reason the old punishments aren't used anymore, Claire," Dumbledore assured. "Therefore, you will serve detention in the Kitchens under the watchful guise of Pitts, who is a particularly demanding House-Elf."

"For how long?" Claire asked.

"From the first day of your Fifth-Year, until it's clear that you have learned your lesson," replied Dumbledore. "I trust your adventure into the Cursed Vault was worth it."

###

Back at Hogwarts, the sleepwalking curse had been lifted much to Madam Pomfrey's relief especially after Claire left an anonymous note explaining the poison found in some of the students was from an Acromantula allowing her to cure them more easily. So naturally, Claire's friends decided to celebrate at the Three Broomsticks after Final Exams were over though Claire wasn't in much of a celebratory mood.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Rowan said. "You've saved Hogwarts again!"

"Thanks," Claire smiled weakly. "Though I don't think I'll be breaking many curses in detention next year."

"Did you find any new clues in the Forest Vault?" Tulip asked.

"Just a Dragon portrait, and a small sweater," Claire answered, placing the objects onto the table. "I'm starting to think my brother is just leaving random things behind to mess with me."

"Sounds like something I would do," Tonks grinned.

"It is strange not having Ben here," Penny murmured out loud. "Rumor has it that he still doesn't remember anything, so the teachers let him go until they can figure out what happened. Since then, he's hardly shown his face."

"Good," Rowan said to herself.

"We should keep watch on Ben from now on," Claire said. "He may have attacked me twice this year, but he's still our friend. If he's telling the truth, what he must be going through is terrible."

"Still, Madam Rakepick was the one who saved us," Rowan pointed out.

"It's strange how all year, we've been wondering if Rakepick is our arch-nemesis or mentor," Tulip remarked. "Do you think we should trust her?"

"I'm not sure," Claire replied. "She may have saved us and taught me powerful spells, but she's also tricked me and clearly has ulterior motives for being at our school."

"Then we should watch her too," Tulip suggested. "It could be that she's protecting us without giving up all her secrets."

Just then, Hagrid showed up.

"Hello, Hagrid," Claire greeted. "Are you here to join us?"

"We need to make our way back to Hogwarts," Hagrid stated firmly. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see yeh."

Without saying anything further, Claire accompanied Hagrid to Hogwarts and into Dumbledore's Office. Yet Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, while Fawkes just squawked in ignorance. So Claire looked around before arriving at the fireplace where a sudden burst of green fire appeared. From it emerged Rakepick, who walked towards Claire who backed away instinctively.

"How did you do that?" Claire nervously asked.

"You've never used Floo Powder?" When Claire shook her head, Rakepick said, "Remind me to show you how to use it next year. It will be essential to our respective journeys."

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"He had important matters to attend to, and left me in charge."

Claire's eyes widened.

"Not of Hogwarts, Miss Krystal," Rakepick clarified. "But as your guide of sorts."

"Can you get me out of detention?"

"No, but I think you'll find working with the House-Elves in the Kitchens will be an enlightening experience. I can also offer you more protection and freedom in terms of searching for the final vaults."

"Um, thanks, Madam Rakepick."

"That's 'Professor' Rakepick to you!"

"What?"

"I've accepted Dumbledore's offer to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. They say the position is cursed, but we both know that curses were made to be broken. Get some rest this summer, Claire. Next year promises to be quite exciting."

###

That night in the Great Hall, McGonagall stepped up to the owl-shaped podium and said, "As some of you already know, Professor Dumbledore cannot be with us at this time. I will be delivering the year-end speech, and announcing the winner of this year's House Cup in his absence. This year has been filled with exciting achievements, unexpected challenges, and yet Hogwarts has persevered. I'm expecting the next year will be no different, and expect all of you to show why you're more than capable of guiding us into a brighter future."

Letting these words sink in, Claire looked down at the letter she had received from Professor Flitwick which contained a Ravenclaw Prefect badge. Then in a follow-up letter, Flitwick stated that Claire's status as the new Ravenclaw Prefect would be temporarily nullified until her time in detention was over.

"If you don't want that badge, maybe I could have it," Rowan suggested.

"I'm not sure if they would allow that," Claire stated, putting the two letters away and the badge.

"But I thought you didn't want to become a Prefect," Rowan said.

"Yes, but considering Chester Davies went out of his way to make me a Prefect…I don't want to let him down. So this means I'll need to get through detention quickly in order to properly earn this badge and still save Hogwarts from whatever curses the next vaults may have in store."

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78: Puffskeins and Dark Arts

**While I know that I'm significantly behind in terms of Year Five, I will try my best to catch up for all of those who've been following this fanfic as the cheaper option to playing the actual game lol**

Chapter 78: Puffskeins and Dark Arts

Upon entering the Great Hall again for her fifth year, Claire looked down at the Ravenclaw Prefect badge she was wearing in embarrassment. It showed the Ravenclaw eagle in silver while the background was blue as the word 'Prefect' spread diagonally across the eagle itself. Her mother insisted she should wear it, despite the title not meaning anything due to Claire's detention situation. So she sat down next to Rowan, who didn't say anything, as they watched the Sorting Ceremony commence. Though Claire didn't pay attention much to it, she thought she heard the name 'Haywood' at some point. Once the Start-of-Term Feast began, Penny walked over with someone close behind her.

"Congratulations on becoming a Prefect," Penny smiled. "That badge looks great on you."

Claire smiled weakly. "Thanks, even though I don't have any authority at the moment because of Dumbledore making me spend detention in the Kitchens."

"At least you didn't get expelled," Penny pointed out. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have the chance to meet my little sister Beatrice."

Then Penny stepped aside revealing a younger girl wearing the plain black robes of a First-Year that hadn't gotten their House robes yet. She had short blonde hair with the same bright blue eyes as Penny, though her face was a little rounder.

"Um, hi!" The younger girl smiled cheerfully.

"Hello," Claire said politely. "I thought I heard 'Haywood' and guessed it was you, Beatrice."

"I'm just glad I got into the same House as my sister," Beatrice said. "I was hoping for Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw would've been nice too."

"Bea is a big fan of yours," Penny spoke up. "She's always asking me to tell her stories about my adventures with you, Claire Krystal the famous Curse-Breaker."

"Will you take me on your next curse-breaking adventure?" Beatrice asked eagerly.

"I'll let Penny be the judge of that," Claire replied.

"Yeah, maybe when you're a bit older," Penny said nervously.

"But you helped Claire investigate the Cursed Ice when you were a First-Year," Beatrice stated. "And Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was a baby."

"That's…true," Penny admitted. "But why don't you show Claire what you made for her?"

"Oh, right," Beatrice remembered. "It's a toy Puffskein. They're cute, but tough like I am."

From the folds of her robe, Beatrice produced a stuffed animal that resembled a yellow hedgehog with red buttons for eyes.

"This is so cool," Claire remarked, taking the stuffed Puffskein from Beatrice's hand. "Thanks."

"It's made with real Puffskein hair," Beatrice added.

"We have a Puffskein at home that she shaved every Sunday, using its hair clippings to make the stuffed one," Penny explained.

"Though Penny didn't like that I did it, because Puffskein Hair can be used as a potion ingredient," Beatrice pointed out. "Did you also know they eat spiders and moths?"

"No, I didn't," Claire replied.

Following an awkward pause, Penny turned to Beatrice, "Well, let's take a tour of the Hufflepuff Common Room, Bea. I'm sure you'll love it."

As Penny led Beatrice out of the Great Hall, Beatrice waved back at Claire and said, "Nice meeting you, Claire Krystal!"

Smiling, Claire waved back and went to join her other friends.

"Hey, I heard you became a Prefect," Bill said, noticing Claire's badge. "Welcome to the club."

"Well, technically yes though I don't have actual authority," Claire pointed out. "I also heard Charlie became a Prefect too."

"Yeah, and Mum's now got it in her head that every Weasley from here on out will become a Prefect," Bill laughed. "We should talk after Professor McGonagall does the welcoming speech, which has been delayed until after the Start-of-Term Feast."

"Wait, she's doing the speech?" Claire exclaimed. "What happened to Dumbledore?"

Before Bill could answer, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the owl podium causing everyone to take their seats and pay attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First-Years and returning students," McGonagall began. "The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, is currently attending business elsewhere. So he has asked me to deliver this year's welcoming speech. In recent years, we have been distracted by nonsense and obsessed with threats both imagined and real. However, Hogwarts is a place of learning. It is our duty as students and teachers to respect and defend its purpose.

"While the First-Years will be embarking on their journeys to become the best witches and wizards they can be, the Fifth-Year students will be taking the O.W.L. examinations which are critical to success in subsequent years. As for the Seventh-Years, they will take their N.E.W.T.s to determine whether they succeed in the pursuit of their desired career. Fortunately, the staff is here to help you all including our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor Professor Rakepick. Please focus on your studies, and realize this year will determine the course of your future in the Wizarding World."

###

The next day, Claire made her way into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom with Rowan and Tulip. It was an incredibly large room with archways tall windows and a balcony above the platform where Rakepick stood with a desk behind her and a blackboard to her left. There were also strange items scattered about the room, including a Sphinx statue next to the blackboard and a sarcophagus behind the desk.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I realize I am your fifth instructor in as many years as you've been attending here," Rakepick said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I also know that those teachers' methods were as questionable as their characters. Unlike them, though, I'm going to not only show you how to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts but also how to attack them. They say this position is cursed, but breaking curses is my speciality given that I've taken on the worst the Dark Arts has to offer. Any questions?"

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79: Protection

Chapter 79: Protection in Different Forms

"I thought Snape wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Claire said, raising her hand.

"I'm sure he did," Rakepick replied with her typical all-knowing grin. "Just as I'm sure the Headmaster chose the best candidate. Anyway, let's begin the lesson. Since you've all arrived, a beast has been hiding amongst you."

"That's no way to talk about Krystal without my consent," Merula commented, though she eyed Barnaby Ismelda and Liz suspiciously.

"Very funny, Miss Snyde," Rakepick frowned and looked at Claire. "Miss Krystal, cast the General Counter-Spell to remove the Concealment Charm I cast to my right."

Immediately, Claire waved her wand and said, " _Finite Incantatem_!"

This caused a creature to appear next to Rakepick who was pale-skinned and shirtless with bright green eyes. It growled at the class, causing some to flinch except for Liz.

"There's no need to panic, guys," Liz asked. "Ghouls aren't that bad."

"Miss Tuttle is correct," Rakepick responded. "While Ghouls may appear to be horrifying, they are relatively harmless. This makes them a perfect introductory subject for this class, while showing you all that looks can be deceiving."

Then Rakepick went into a lecture about Ghouls concerning their behavior and habitats, stating that the one she brought to class was a Chameleon Ghoul which had the ability to disguise itself by blending into the background of its environment. Afterwards, she had Claire stand across from the Ghoul as it took a rock out of its ripped trousers.

"Now Claire Krystal, please demonstrate to the class how to prevent a Ghoul from throwing objects at you," Rakepick ordered.

Before the Ghoul got the chance to throw its rock, Claire cast the Freezing Charm _Immobulus_ which froze it in place.

"It seems that despite your substandard instruction up to this point, some of you have managed to learn quite a bit about the Dark Arts," Rakepick noted, giving Claire a sideways glance. "With that said, Miss Krystal, how shall we get rid of this Ghoul?"

"Notify the Ghoul Task Force?" Claire guessed.

Groaning, Rakepick said, "I avoid interacting with the Ministry of Magic and its multitude of extraneous departments as much as possible. Besides, I'm here to teach you how to defend yourselves as opposed to having others do it for you. Now what spell should we use to remove the Ghoul from the classroom?"

"I'd use the Shrinking Charm to make it small enough to fit in my pocket and take it somewhere else," Claire announced.

"Sounds amusing," Rakepick smirked. "Please, cast the Shrinking Charm on the Ghoul while it is frozen in place."

So Claire cast _Reducio_ on the Ghoul, causing it to shrink which undid the Freezing Charm. As a result, the creature squirmed as Rakepick picked it up by its trousers.

"Well done," Rakepick complemented. "I'll have Filch dispose of this Ghoul right away."

###

Later, Claire met up with Bill in the Hogwarts Library after their classes were over since they didn't get the chance to talk after McGonagall's welcoming speech. Not only was Charlie there but also a younger ginger-haired boy wearing a pointed black hat and red sweater vest over a light-blue dress shirt. Then next to him was a large brown rat standing on a book.

"I'm Percy Weasley," the younger ginger-haired boy said to Claire. "Future Gryffindor Prefect, Head Boy, and eventual Minister of Magic…"

"Sounds like you have your life planned out," Claire remarked.

"If you let him, he'll tell you what to do with your life too," Bill warned.

As Claire looked at the rat, Percy said, "This is Scabbers, who's pretty loyal to me."

"Loyal?" Charlie retorted. "He runs off every chance he gets."

"There's something odd about this rat," Bill remarked, eying Scabbers suspiciously.

"But Ron likes him," Percy claimed.

"Ron's a kid, though," Charlie pointed out. "He likes everything except spiders."

After Bill finished studying a book on Ancient Runes, which he claimed was crucial for his upcoming N.E.W.T.s, Charlie looked up from his book and said, "Despite the threat of the Cursed Vaults, I won't let that stop me from studying for my O.W.L.s because I want to become a Dragonologist more than anything."

"If you two were better at time management, you wouldn't be so stressed right now," Percy noted, staring at Bill and Charlie.

"That reminds me, I should teach you this new dueling spell I learned," Bill said to Claire. "Especially since I'll be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year."

Just then, Rakepick appeared. "Mr. Weasley?"

In response, Bill Charlie and Percy looked up at Rakepick with confused looks.

"William Weasley," Rakepicked clarified, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, yes, Madam Rakepick?" Bill asked.

"You should say, 'Professor' Rakepick," Percy corrected.

"Right," Bill realized. "Sorry about that, Professor…"

"Follow me, please," Rakepick ordered. "Same goes for you, Miss Krystal."

So Bill and Claire left Charlie and Percy following Rakepick onto the Training Grounds where Merula was standing as well.

"Of all the students at Hogwarts, I have chosen you three as my Apprentice Curse-Breakers," Rakepick announced, looking at Bill Merula and Claire. "I look forward to showing each of you how to leave a lasting impact on the Wizarding World."

"As honored as I should be, I feel like you should earn our trust before we accept your offer," Claire said, causing Bill and Merula to give her surprised looks.

Even Rakepick seemed shocked for a moment before her brow furrowed. "You needed my help when I saved you from Mr. Copper months ago, and now we need each other's help to find the next Cursed Vault so we can break its curse before anyone gets hurt."

"Even though tampering with it beforehand will only activate the curse," Claire pointed out.

"True, but if we can find the Cursed Vault before the tamperer does we'll be able to stop them," Rakepick responded.

Before Claire could respond, Merula abruptly said, "Krystal is right."

"I am?" Claire exclaimed.

"I'd rather find the next vault on my own," Merula explained. "I'm strong enough to handle it."

"You're welcome to go alone, Miss Snyde, but you'll almost certainly die," Rakepick warned. "I can show you places you never knew existed, open your eyes to things you never thought possible, and teach you spells capable of capturing or obliterating anything foolish enough to stand in your path! One such example is the Incarcerous Spell. It can be used to bind nearly any person or creature."

"I've read about this spell," Bill recalled. "It conjures thick ropes that wrap around the target."

"Yes," Rakepick nodded. "It's a form of Conjuration, much like _Serpensortia_."

"My mum used it to bind and gag an Auror once," Merula sneered. "I thought it was pretty funny at the time."

Rakepick raised an eyebrow at Merula. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Then as she proceeded to demonstrate the Incarcerous Spell, Claire Bill and Merula replicated her wand movements in turn.

"Now Miss Krystal, why don't you cast the spell on Miss Snyde for demonstration?" Rakepick suggested, causing Merula to look surprised.

"Why me?" Merula asked.

"If you're 'Strong enough to handle' something like a Cursed Vault, then you should have no problem repelling or getting out of the Incarcerous Spell," Rakepick said in a sarcastic tone.

Not picking up on Rakepick's sarcasm, Merula glanced at Claire with a confident grin. "I suppose that's true."

While Bill stepped aside, Merula walked a few paces from Claire and stopped.

In turn, Claire took out her wand and annunciated, " _Incarcerous_!"

Creating a knot-shaped movement with her wand, this made thick ropes appear around Merula binding her arms to her sides. She tried to struggle, but no matter how hard she tried the ropes wouldn't come loose.

"I don't think she can breathe," Bill noted, seeing Merula's breathing becoming shorter each time she struggled.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," Claire recited, causing the ropes to vanish around Merula. "Are you—

"I'm fine," Merula insisted, taking in some deep breaths.

"This is a valuable lesson for all of us," Rakepick stated. "It shows that no matter what happens, we must protect one another."

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80: Building Trust

Chapter 80: Building Trust

The following night, Claire got a message from Ben telling him to meet her in the Clock Tower Courtyard. Though Rowan advised Claire not to go alone, she did anyway.

"Claire," Ben said, looking downward. "I'm…surprised you came."

"Madam Pomfrey told me that she thinks someone took control of your mind, and that's what made you attack me last year," Claire said. "Is that what you think happened?"

"Yes," Ben murmured. "But I've been too ashamed and afraid to say anything."

"Why?"

"Because someone might take control of me again, and make me do something even worse. In fact, I might have already done something worse but I can't remember it."

"Well, maybe if we walk through what happened we can come to a more definite conclusion," Claire suggested.

As Ben sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard, Claire sat next to him. He noticed how close Claire was, and scooted a few inches away.

Ignoring the tension, Claire asked, "What do you remember before Rakepick stopped you?"

After a pause, Ben said, "I was talking to one of the Weasleys. Bill, I think. Then I was resting on the sofa of the Gryffindor Common Room, after Rakepick talked to me in the corridor asking lots of questions. After that, I remember putting on those red robes…but it was like I was someone else.

"The rest is completely hazy, until I saw you standing over me. I wish I remembered more, but I still don't after all this time. Madam Pomfrey tried everything to find out what was wrong, after Rakepick brought me to the Hospital Wing, and settled on the theory that someone took control of me. Guess I'm just hopeless…"

As Ben got up and walked away, Claire blocked him. "Nothing is hopeless, Ben. One way or another, we'll work this out."

"Do you still trust me, after everything that's happened?" Ben asked, looking worried.

Claire hesitated to answer. "I—

"Watch out!" Ben cried and pushed Claire out of the way as a blast of purple energy knocked him to the ground.

This caused Claire to turn around, but as she did a purple bolt petrified her knocking her to the ground. From the shadows emerged another figure in a crimson robe wearing black gloves.

" _Though death is coming to Hogwarts, Claire Krystal, we still need you alive_ ," the figure said, in a distorted voice. " _But before this year ends, one of your friends has to die._ "

Unable to move, Claire watched as the figure walked away while Ben managed to recover and use _Finite Incantatem_ to undo Claire's petrification.

###

That Friday, Claire and Bill got a message from Merula asking them to meet her at the Three Broomsticks after classes were done for the day. So they got there and made their way to an upstairs area where Merula was seated at a table next to the balcony.

"What do you know about the wizard who threatened me?" Claire asked Merula as soon as they sat down.

Bill gasped in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Claire answered. "They were dressed like Ben was last year, except Ben was with me when the attack happened so I know it wasn't him again."

"Did they say anything?" Bill asked.

Looking down at the table, Claire said, "One of my friends will die before the end of this year."

"Then it's a good thing we aren't friends," Merula butted in. "But what I don't understand is why these magical assassins are targeting you specifically and not killing you?"

"Why don't you answer that yourself?" Claire growled.

Taken aback, Merula said, "Look, I invited you and Weasley here to see if we could coexist without killing each other. Clearly, we're off to a bad start."

"I'm only concerned about finding the Cursed Vaults and my brother," Claire reminded Merula. "So I'll gladly take all the help I can get."

Confused, Merula asked, "Does that mean you trust me?"

"No, but it's clear you have no intention to kill me," Claire responded. "Otherwise, you would have done so already."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment, but it's clear that being your friend is a death sentence," Merula remarked.

"With that said, I think we're stuck working together whether we like it or not," Bill said. "So we should talk about our problems to gain each other's trust and protect each other more efficiently. Besides, it's better to argue here rather than in front of whatever monster is guarding the next Cursed Vault."

After ordering a round of Butterbeers, Claire and Merula glared at one another without speaking. So Bill was forced to break the tension by saying, "You know, Rakepick wouldn't have put us together if she didn't think we could get along."

"Easy for you to say," Claire said, taking a large sip of her Butterbeer. "Merula sabotaged my schoolwork and then tried to kill me on the very same day."

"That was years ago, Krystal," Merula responded. "Will you let that go? Besides, if you couldn't escape that Devil's Snare then I wouldn't have anyone to call my rival."

Surprised by this statement, Claire shook her head and replied, "But do you honestly think it's funny to insinuate that my brother is dead when we don't know that for sure?"

Before Merula could respond, Penny suddenly ran to their table. "Claire!"

"What's wrong, Penny?" Claire asked.

"Beatrice has gone missing!" Penny said in a panicked tone of voice. "Have you seen her?"

"No," Claire responded.

"She was supposed to come back to the Hufflepuff Common Room after class, but she didn't and no one has seen her," Penny explained. "Filch and the other teachers are currently searching the castle, but I thought…"

Penny looked down and briefly wiped her eyes, creating an awkward silence.

"I'm worried she might have gone into the Forbidden Forest, after I told her about you going in there last year," Penny said, failing holding back her tears.

"If that's true, this a serious problem," Bill noted. "And given how huge the forest is, she could be anywhere."

"Then let's split up," Claire suggested. "I'll search the Red Cap's Hole with Penny, and then the Spider's Lair after that. Meanwhile, you and Merula should try to find Torvus in the Forest Grove. Perhaps he saw Beatrice."

Drying her eyes out, Penny murmured, "I can't stand the thought of Beatrice being all alone in that forest."

"Don't worry, Penny," Claire assured. "We'll find your sister."

"Look at us, working together like one happy Hogwarts family," Merula said sarcastically, causing everyone to glare at her.

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81: Searching High and Low

Chapter 81: Searching High and Low

That night, Claire and Penny flew into the Forbidden Forest and made their way to the Red Cap's Hole. The various items were still around, but there was no sign of movement.

"It looks like the Red Cap isn't here," Claire noted.

"And neither is my sister," Penny said remorsefully.

"Let's take a look around anyway," Claire suggested. "Maybe we'll find a clue."

Apart from some Hufflepuff robes, which looked too old and ragged to belong to Beatrice, the two didn't find anything that would indicate Beatrice's presence in this place. Just then, Claire heard some noises from the back of the hole.

"Is that the Red Cap?" Penny asked, taking her wand out.

"I don't know," Claire responded, holding her own wand up in turn. "Hello? Beatrice?"

From beneath a rock near the back emerged a large rat that quickly scurried away.

"Was that Scabbers?" Claire wondered out loud. When Penny gave her a confused look, Claire explained, "He's the pet rat of Percy, the new Weasley brother who is a First-Year Gryffindor student."

"Oh, I see," Penny responded quietly.

"Let's go to the Spider's Lair next," Claire said after a pause. "Hopefully, that Acromantula I defeated last year is gone for good."

###

Upon arriving at the web-filled clearing, though, Claire and Penny were surprised to find a giant spider standing in front of the door to the Forest Vault. Seeing the creature's back-legs looking slightly crooked, it was clear this was the same Acromantula Claire defeated before.

"You are either very brave or very stupid, human," the Acromantula growled.

"We didn't come here to fight," Claire stated.

"Good," replied the Acromantula. "It's easier when I don't have to fight my food."

"Have you seen a little girl wandering through these woods lately?" Claire asked.

"Why should I answer to you?" The Acromantula responded. "Last year, you invaded my home attacked me and broke a curse that provided me with easy prey. Besides, if I saw this girl myself I would've eaten her whole."

Penny clenched her fist. "If you hurt Beatrice in any way, I'll use a Fire-Breathing Potion to burn this entire lair to the ground starting with you!"

"Ooh, scary," the Acromantula mocked. "I suppose I should eat you before you get the chance."

As the Acromantula advanced toward Penny, Claire stepped in front of her and used _Depulso_ to send the creature back. Then Claire used _Bombarda_ to stun it, making the Acromantula stop.

"Have you seen the girl or not?" Claire demanded.

"No," the Acromantula replied. "But if I do, I'll be sure to eat her."

" _Arania Exumai_!" Claire annunciated, sending the Acromantula flying into the Forest Vault door.

###

The next day, Claire was about to do her homework when a message from Bill came through her owl Eban saying that Penny was in the Potions Classroom doing something strange. Curious, she made her way there where Penny was brewing some kind of potion while Bill sat next to her.

"Penny, what are you doing?" Claire asked.

"It's best if you didn't know," Penny replied, adding several ingredients to her cauldron.

"She's been adding so many ingredients that I've lost count," Bill said. "So it must be a very difficult potion."

"It's one that I've invented just now," Penny stated. "Once I drink this, I'll be able to find Beatrice. I just hope she's okay…"

"McGonagall let the Ministry know about Beatrice's disappearance," Bill told Claire. "And Merula told me she's planning to look for Beatrice herself, though I wasn't sure whether to believe her or not."

Claire saw Penny's concerned look and said, "So how exactly will this potion help you?"

"Maybe if you help me brew it, you'll find out," Penny grumbled.

Looking down at the book Penny had next to her, Claire saw the title of it was _Moste Potente Potions_ which she didn't remember being in the school supplies list for this year.

"Did you steal this from the Restricted Section?" Claire asked.

"There are stories of people being linked by magic," Penny said, not looking at Claire as she spoke. "So I don't see why the same principle can't be applied through potions."

Once she was done brewing, Penny picked up a vial and scooped some of her potion into it. After consuming the whole thing, she burped and leaned forward slightly.

"Are you all right?" Claire said.

"No," Penny frowned, and threw the vial onto the floor with shattered. "It didn't work!"

"What was the potion supposed to do?" Bill asked.

"Let me see what Beatrice is thinking," replied Penny. "I was hoping to gain the power of Legilimency through potions, just to make sure she's all right. Now I'll never find her."

Just then, Merula arrived in the Potions Classroom with a creepy smirk on her face.

"Good news, Penny," Merula said. "I found your sister!"

"What?" Penny exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Merula responded.

###

After finding Rakepick on Merula's advice, Claire and the others made their way to the Grand Staircase where marble staircases were constantly moving and the walls were covered in various portraits that moved on their own.

"Where is my sister?" Penny demanded, grabbing Merula's shoulders.

Pointing at a picture above them, Merula said, "I found her by accident."

Everyone looked up and saw a large portrait showing a mist-covered field with dead trees in the background. But what drew everyone's attention was the foreground, where Beatrice stood in her Hufflepuff robes pressing against an invisible wall in front of her and then banging it with all her might.

Rakepick flinched. "I have never seen this sort of Dark Magic before."

"Bea…" Penny's brow furrowed.

"I should check on Charlie and Percy," Bill said, and ran back down the staircase.

Once Bill left, Beatrice pressed herself against the invisible wall and said, " _Penny? Where are you? You're so far away that I can barely make anything out!_ "

Penny looked up at Rakepick and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get her out of there!"

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82: Hexes and Sandwiches

Chapter 82: Hexes and Sandwiches

Though Rakepick tried every spell she knew, Beatrice wouldn't come out of the portrait. So Professor McGonagall and Flitwick tried their spells, but nothing happened. After they left to alert the Ministry of Magic, Rakepick shook her head.

"I'm certain the Ministry won't be effective in this matter," Rakepick said, causing Claire Merula and Penny to look up at her. "This is no ordinary magic. The only way this girl will be freed is if we find the next Cursed Vault."

"What makes you think this was caused by the Cursed Vaults?" Claire asked.

"There is no Jinx Hex or Curse I'm aware of that has this kind of power," Rakepick explained. "So it has to be a Cursed Vault's doing. If we don't break it soon, though, everyone in this castle will share Miss Haywood's fate."

"Has she been able to say anything about how this happened?" Bill asked, arriving back on the staircase much to everyone's surprise. "Percy and Charlie are fine, so don't worry about them."

"Nothing certain," replied Rakepick. "It seems that whatever she's experiencing inside the portrait is distorting her perception of reality. If we don't work fast, there's a chance she may lose touch with reality altogether."

"Maybe the other portraits saw something," Claire guessed, looking up at the other figures that stared down at her. "They see everything that happens here, right?"

" _Extreme acts of villainy demands extreme acts of nobility!_ " Shouted a portrait next to Beatrice's that depicted a lesser-known Knight of the Round Table named Sir Cadogan.

" _This is what happens when you abandon the ways of ancient magic,_ " responded the portrait of a bearded man labeled as Merlin, who was said to be one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked Merlin.

" _To know the curses, you must know what the vaults were meant to hold_ ," replied Merlin.

" _Should a curse disturb this hallowed ground again, Sir Cadogan shall strike it down!_ " The knight announced, swinging his sword.

Merlin shook his head. " _To the vaults,_ you _are the curse._ "

"So where should we go?" Claire wondered.

"To detention, that's where," Filch announced, pulling Claire by her robes down the staircase.

"But I can't go now!" Claire protested. "I have to help Professor Rakepick find the vault and save Beatrice!"

"You should have thought about that before you sneaked into the Forbidden Forest and disobeyed the Headmaster," Filch retorted.

"Do something, Rakepick!" Claire demanded.

Rakepick made no intention to move. "There's nothing I can do about your punishment, and you can't do anything to help Miss Haywood at the moment."

Unsure of what to say, Claire remained silent as Filch dragged her down to the Kitchens where Pitts the House-Elf was waiting.

###

Two days later, Claire walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and didn't look at Rakepick as she took her seat.

"Today, we will be learning how to deflect Hexes," Rakepick announced. "Now, who can tell me one form of Hex-Deflection? Miss Krystal?"

Reluctantly, Claire looked up and said, "Um, Salvio Hexia?"

"Correct," Rakepick nodded. "After I've taught you Salvio Hexia, you will all be tasked with deflecting Hexes that are located throughout this room. Now don't worry, I'm ready to mend anything from Bat-Bogeys to Twitchy Ears so don't hold back!"

Following a brief session on the annunciation and wand movement of Salvio Hexia, the students looked around the classroom and came across several skulls dried plants goblets and stone pyramids which each contained unique Hexes inside them. Fortunately, Claire and Liz were able to cast Salvio Hexia quickly which appeared as a shower of gold sparks which erupted from their wands causing the Hexes to dissipate before they were affected by them.

"I'd have to say, deflecting a Hex is much easier than dodging it," Liz observed.

"Good work, you two," Rakepick nodded, looking at the rest of the class in disappointment who were either being chased by bats formed from their snot tripping over their locked legs or flinching as their ears twitched. "Now would you kindly help me mend those who weren't so quick with their Hex-Deflection."

###

That night, Claire made her way down into the lower part of the castle where the Kitchens were located. Inside, there were rows of tables occupied by small pointy-eared House-Elves cleaning pots and scrubbing the table surfaces while also preparing meals for the next day.

"Ah, the new worker," said a House-Elf towards the back who was more fatter than his skinnier co-workers. "Claire Krystal, was it?"

"Yes, Pitts," Claire responded, addressing the fat House-Elf.

"Grab a massive loaf of bread, and get to work," Pitts ordered. "These massive sandwiches aren't going to make themselves!"

So Claire went into the pantry, grabbed some bread loafs, and started cutting them up into slices. Pitts kept an eye on her to make sure they were cut in a certain way with the right amount of thickness to the bread slices. Otherwise, Claire would have to start over. The same applied to the ingredients in the sandwiches, which made the work more tedious as a result. Then after Pitts left, a young boy approached Claire. He had short black hair and eyes, wearing a yellow hoodie and gray pants.

"Don't worry about Pitts," the boy said. "He hates everything that isn't a massive sandwich. I'm Jae Kim, by the way, from Gryffindor. Sorry I didn't introduce myself when we met here after the Start-of-Term Feast was over."

"Nice to meet you, Jae," Claire responded. "I'm Claire Krystal."

"What are you in here for?"

"Investigating the Cursed Vaults, disobeying Dumbledore, and breaking just about every rule at Hogwarts or at least a good amount of them."

"You sound like the kind of Prefect I would support."

Realizing she still wore the Prefect badge, Claire said, "Yeah, but because I'm in here this title doesn't really mean anything. So why are you in detention?"

"I may or may not have been bringing items into Hogwarts that may or may not be banned," Jae replied cheekily. "And I may or may not have sold them for a Sickle or two."

"So you sell contraband items?"

"Most of what I deal with isn't illegal," Jae explained. "They're just things people want that are sometimes difficult to obtain. If there's something you want, though, it'll be on the house since we're detention friends."

"I'm not sure…"

"They might help you find the Cursed Vaults," Jae offered. "I currently have sweets that make you float called Fizzing Whizzbees, a Probity Probe that senses concealment spells, and a Revealer that makes invisible writing visible. So, what will it be?"

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83: Extension of a Portrait

Chapter 83: Extension of a Portrait

In the end, Claire took the Probity Probe from Jae and then the next day the two of them met in the library where Rowan Barnaby and Tulip were waiting for them.

"Where's Penny?" Claire asked.

"She didn't show up," Rowan answered.

"So Rowan and I are going to use our combined smarts to work out what sort of magic is trapping Beatrice," Tulip said.

"I'm mainly here to provide moral support," added Barnaby.

"Before we get started, I'd like you all to meet Jae," Claire said as Jae waved awkwardly. "He's serving detention with me in the Kitchens and wants to help us find the next Cursed Vault."

"Is there some way I can help without studying?" Jae asked. "I'm not a big fan of it. I can't be the only one, right?"

While Tulip and Rowan gave Jae odd looks, Barnaby said, "I don't like people who hate Unicorns. They're beautiful and majestic creatures that should be respected!"

While everyone stared at Barnaby in confusion, Jae reluctantly agreed to study. So books were gathered on Curses Portraits and Charms, and the five split the material.

After doing some reading, Claire came up with a theory. "What if the place where Beatrice is trapped was created by an advanced Extension Charm?"

"Well, Extension Charms are known to increase the interior dimensions of objects while the exterior remains unchanged," Rowan stated.

"They're typically used on wizarding luggage, such as the school trunks we use," Tulip added.

"Although they are restricted by the Ministry because of the potential for infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy," Jae said.

"How do you know that?" Claire asked.

"I learned it myself," Jae replied. "You have to know the rules in order to get around them."

"Maybe I'll see what Flitwick knows about Extension Charms," Claire stated. "It could give us a starting point for what we need to do in terms of saving Beatrice."

###

"Excuse me, Professor?" Claire asked Flitwick before Charms the following day. "Are we learning Extension Charms?"

"They are part of the curriculum, Miss Krystal," Flitwick responded.

"Well, there's this theory I have that maybe an Extension Charm was used to trap Beatrice Haywood," Claire said nervously.

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "A similar theory crossed my mind as well. Perhaps I can delve deeper if there's a chance it could help Miss Haywood."

So for that lesson, Flitwick decided to have everyone study the Extension Charm and its controversial stance with the Ministry of Magic. Because it was indeed restricted, only certain objects could be enchanted with the spell which was annunciated as _Capacious Extremis_. It could also make the objects inside the enchanted container lighter in terms of weight, so all kinds of items and living things could theoretically be contained.

"Do you think there's anything I can do to help Beatrice?" Claire said once the lesson was over.

"Normally I would say let the teachers and Ministry handle it, but I know you wouldn't just stand by," Flitwick responded. "Try speaking to Nearly Headless Nick. If this curse is indeed ancient as I believe, he might know of the curse's origin."

###

On the Grand Staircase, Sir Cadogan's portrait proclaimed itself while the apparition of Gryffindor's House Ghost floated nearby.

"Hello, Nick," Claire greeted. "I'm sure you're not used to speaking with students outside of your House, but I need your help."

"No need to fret, Claire Krystal," replied Nearly Headless Nick, looking up at Beatrice. "This poor young Hufflepuff has me worried, though. She reminds me of myself, trapped in a place that is neither here nor there."

"Has this happened before?" Claire asked. "Where students were trapped inside portraits against their will?"

Nick rubbed his chin-beard. "Years ago, there was rumor of someone trapped in a painting in the Lower Chambers Portrait Corridor. But when I arrived to investigate, the victim was already free leading me to wonder if there was truth to this rumor to begin with."

"How long ago was this?"

"Five, ten years? It's easy to lose track of time when you've been around for five centuries."

" _This is but a trap guarding the mouth of an all-consuming beast_ ," Merlin's portrait stated.

" _These mysterious fiends will fall to my sturdy wand and loyal pony!_ " Sir Cadogan declared.

Shaking his head, Nick floated around to the other portraits listened to what they had to say and came back down to Claire. "It seems the young Hufflepuff was drawn to the portrait by a sound. Crackling, to be more precise, and then the flapping of wings."

" _Yes, I heard those sounds too,_ " Sir Cadogan butted in. " _I told the child to keep her distance, but her bravery rivaled my own._ "

"Then the young Hufflepuff touched the frame and was pulled into the portrait," Nick concluded.

" _Ask the one who moves the portraits,_ " Merlin advised. " _They are nothing but an empty cloak._ "

"That sounds like the wizard who attacked me, and threatened to kill one of my friends," Claire realized. "Is there someone I can talk to about the creation of these portraits?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Nick responded. "He's wise beyond his years, and his gift for magic is unmatched."

"But he's not at Hogwarts right now," Claire said.

"Then Professor Binns would be the next best choice," Nick replied. "His knowledge of magical history and its innumerable intricacies is all-encompassing. There is also a resident portrait painter. She's just experimenting with the craft, but is quite wise for her age."

"Is she a student here?"

"Yes, she's in your House as a matter of fact," Nick stated. "Her name is Badeea Ali and she can usually be found in the Clock Tower Courtyard during the afternoon period."

###

Later that day, Claire arrived in the History of Magic Classroom which was a cramped space full of desks and small windows on one side. There was a large blackboard in the back next to an entire shelf of books with a desk in front while the ghost of a portly man floated with a balding head wearing an ordinary coat and round glasses.

"In this class, we will be studying every important event in wizarding history in painstaking detail," the portly ghost stated. "We will only be dealing with real events that are proven by reputable research and indisputable evidence that I, Professor Binns, have throughly examined to make sure of its authenticity. So don't expect fantastic tales of imaginary myths and legends…"

Then suddenly, the portly ghost fell asleep and landed on his desk snoring loudly as he lay there.

"Don't worry, everyone!" Rowan said excitedly. "I'll teach you everything you need to know about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards!"

A moment later, Binns woke up and said, "Now pay close attention to me, as you will be required to write an essay measuring two feet and five inches on the subject."

In response, the class groaned.

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84: A New Perspective

Chapter 84: A New Perspective

"Today, we will be learning about the Impediment Jinx _Impedimenta_ ," Rakepick said as soon as Claire entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom a few days later. "Its wide variety of uses make it particularly handy in dueling. Now, do any of you know what the Impediment Jinx does?"

"It temporarily slows a target's movement," Tulip answered, raising her hand.

"Very good, Miss Karasu," Rakepick acknowledged. "Now before we begin a demonstration of the Jinx, I need you and Miss Krystal to find some cursed objects in this room. If they throw Hexes at you, don't forget to use Salvio Hexia to deflect them."

So Claire and Tulip walked around the classroom and found a couple of items including an Invisibility Cloak and a skull with finger-like appendages sticking out of it. To everyone's surprise, the appendages suddenly moved and so Rakepick demonstrated the Impediment Jinx causing the skull's appendages to move at a much slower rate. Then Rakepick cast the Counter-Jinx for _Impedimenta_ causing the appendages to resume their normal movement.

"Let's have Miss Krystal and Miss Murk demonstrate the Impediment Jinx and how to counter it," Rakepick ordered forcing Claire and Ismelda to stand in front of the class.

As the two girls took out their wands, Claire visualized Rakepick's wand movement in her head.

"What are waiting for, Krystal?" Ismelda grinned maliciously. "Are you scared?"

Instead of answering, Claire made a slightly dipped horizontal movement with her wand and annunciated, " _Impedimenta_!"

This caused Ismelda to flinch as her feet started moving slower along with her arms. As the class laughed in amusement, Claire quickly used the Counter-Jinx to undo Ismelda's movement. Not speaking, Ismelda returned to her seat with her cheeks flushed red in anger.

###

During Free Period, Claire went to find Badeea Ali in the Clock Tower Courtyard. Near the back there was an easel set up with a canvas resting on it. So Claire approached the easel and saw a girl sitting across from it on the large trunk of a vine. She wore a blue scarf decorated in white stars that covered most of her head with white sleeves showing underneath her Hogwarts robe. Her hands were covered in blue fingerless gloves while white-and-blue striped stockings covered her legs as black clogs were on her feet.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she said, her pale face showing concern.

"I had a long conversation with one not too long ago," Claire responded. "Are you Badeea Ali?"

"Yes," the blue-scarfed girl nodded. "Who are you?"

"Claire Krystal," Claire said. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me already."

"Then you must be very popular," Badeea smirked.

"More notorious than anything else," Claire sighed.

"Sorry if I offended you," Badeea apologized. "I'm usually too consumed by my art to pay attention to the real world."

Then Badeea picked up her wand and waved it at the canvas. This caused the snow-covered buildings painted on the canvas to change as the sky above them became illuminated by a setting sun while the snow vanished in turn.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Using enchantments to make sure my painting comes to life like it's supposed to," Badeea replied. "I had no idea painting magical portraits would be so complicated."

"May I ask what you are painting?"

"Hogsmeade, but it's just a palate cleanser. I'm taking a break from painting Beatrice Haywood, the First-Year that got trapped in a Grand Staircase portrait."

"Do you know her?"

"Not personally, but I'm fascinated by her as a subject. Can you imagine what it's like, being trapped in an imaginary environment? It makes you question what is truly real and who's in control of your thoughts and actions."

"I…never thought about it that way."

"Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to paint a portrait of a girl trapped inside a portrait. I'm pretty sure it hasn't been done before."

"Does your version of Beatrice act like the real one?"

"No, but I still have buckets of paint and pages of spells to try."

Claire realized she was getting sidetracked and said, "Well, the reason I came to you is because I figured you might know how the portraits work to help me free Beatrice."

"Of course I will help," Badeea smiled and took out a book. "You see, enchantments let the portrait imitate its subject and use its favorite phrases. For this reason, the portraits at Hogwarts are able to speak and can even move from portrait to portrait. Though some portraits can speak directly to us, depending on their relative power, and possibly do more than that in terms of interacting with the living world. After all, portraits are only representations of the living subjects as seen by the artist. For instance, Headmasters are painted before they die and so the artist teaches the portrait to act like them."

"Wow," Claire said in awe. "How did you learn so much about magical portraits?"

"I'm an artist myself, so I was naturally fascinated by the portraits at Hogwarts since I started attending here and read every book about them," Badeea answered.

"As fascinating as this knowledge is, I'm not sure how this will help me save Beatrice or the rest of the school from her fate."

"Could I make a suggestion, Claire?"

"Sure."

"Try an inventive approach," Badeea advised. "Do things you would normally never do by pretending you're someone else. I've done my best work that way."

Claire thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe I'll try that since I've got detention tonight."

"I wish you luck. I'll probably be finished with the portrait of Beatrice by the time we see each other again, and maybe have a new spell to show you."

###

"Ready for another day in our own personal Azkaban, Claire?" Jae asked as soon as Claire arrived in the Kitchens.

Concentrating on what Badeea advised, Claire said, "Actually, I'm looking forward to serving detention today."

Jae gave Claire an odd look. "Did you hit your head coming down the stairs?"

"No, this girl named Badeea Ali suggested I should try to think things in a different way. I'm hoping it'll help me figure out a way to free Beatrice."

"Oh, I know Badeea. I've been trying to get her to teach me how to Apparate."

"Isn't that an advanced spell, though?"

"But she's really smart, and is the only student I know who's invented her own spells."

"Work isn't finished until Pitts says it is!" Pitts shouted from the back. "Now get a move on, you lazy humans!"

"Yes, Pitts, right away!" Claire said in a cheerful voice which Jae cringed at.

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85: The Attraction of Opposites

Chapter 85: The Attraction of Opposites

"Why so happy, Claire Krystal?" Pitts asked Claire towards the end of the evening.

"I'm just happy to work in the Kitchens with you, Pitts," Claire answered cheerfully.

Pitts looked doubtful. "Your happiness is distracting my Elves."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Pitts is not angry!"

"I suppose I can't blame you. People usually don't treat House-Elves fairly."

"We have it better here than any Elves in the Wizarding World."

"But wouldn't you rather live as a free Elf?"

"I'd rather see you leave, and not come back until you're miserable."

So Claire smiled back and walked away.

"Wow, I can't believe your approach actually worked," Jae remarked, following Claire to the Kitchens' entrance. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Ask the wrong person to help me save Beatrice," Claire responded coyly.

###

At the Three Broomsticks that weekend, Claire met up with Merula after sending her an invitation through Eban the owl.

"What do you want, Krystal?" Merula asked grumpily.

"It's nice to see you too, Merula," Claire responded, trying really hard to sound happy.

Merula gave Claire an odd look. "Did you drink Elixir to induce Euphoria or something?"

"Excuse me?" This time, Claire was genuinely confused.

"You're acting weird," Merula elaborated. "And unusually so in your case."

Taking a deep breath, Claire asked, "Will you help me save Beatrice Haywood?"

"Why do you need my help when you've got all those lousy friends on your side?"

Trying not to let Merula's stinging words get to her, Claire said, "You're…powerful, even more so than I am. In fact, I'm actually quite envious of you."

"You've been infatuated with me since the day we met," Merula responded proudly. "If there was an Infatuation Charm, it would be _Krystus Ifatuatus_."

"Does this mean you'll help me?"

"No way, Krystal," Merula answered. "You have to earn it. Prove to me that you think I'm brilliant. But first, let's get some Butterbeer. Your treat, of course."

So without frowning, Claire ordered two Butterbeers for herself and Merula.

Taking a large gulp of her Butterbeer, Merula said, "Now, who's the best student at Hogwarts?"

"You," Claire answered, taking a smaller sip.

"Who's the best dueler?"

"You."

"Who's the most cunning?"

"You."

"Who's the best Curse-Breaker?"

"You."

"See? I knew you were infatuated by Merula Snyde, the greatest witch at Hogwarts!"

After finishing her drink, Merula ordered another Butterbeer and downed it in one gulp.

"So why should I help you find your friend's sister instead of look for the Cursed Vault?" Merula asked.

"Because they're one and the same," Claire said, toning down on her cheerfulness. "To free Beatrice, we have to find the next vault and break its curse."

"Okay, but it would be best to divide our efforts until we know where the vault is exactly. So while I search for the vault, you look for the Marauder's Map."

"The what?"

"It's a magical map that Rakepick is looking for. She told me herself, but didn't go into a lot of detail about what it does. Maybe it can provide a clue to where the next vault is."

"Well, she did ask Madam Rosmerta about a map last year saying Filch confiscated it."

"Then you should ask Filch. I'm sure he would love to talk to you."

###

On the eve of Halloween, the Great Hall was dimly lit with pumpkins floating around and various assortments of candies being offered on the different tables. While this was going on, Claire met up with Jae who was wearing his Gryffindor robes.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Jae asked, concealing something under his robe. "It took me a while to smuggle this through the Kitchens, not to mention what's inside…"

"It will be worth it," Claire insisted. "If I'm going to get Filch to tell me where the Marauder's Map is, I need to shock him first. So let's just act inconspicuous and place the thing on the table when no one's looking."

So the two waited till the Halloween Feast was mostly over, and then Jae placed a gift-wrapped box on the table nearest to Filch when neither he nor Mrs. Norris were looking. Then like before, Claire walked away with Jae following behind her as they stopped just outside the main doors and waited. Filch took a longer time to open the box, but when he did his eyes widened. Instead of a prank item, there was a large cake inside the box with Mrs. Norris' face decorate on it in chocolate frosting.

As Filch seemed to smile in the most genuine way, Claire quietly walked over to him. "Excuse me, Mr. Filch?"

"GET AWAY FROM MY CAKE!" Filch exclaimed, protecting the box with both hands.

"Yes, well, I wanted to ask you a quick question," Claire said, trying to stay calm.

"If I wasn't in such a good mood right now, I wouldn't talk to you at all," replied Filch. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know anything about…the Marauder's Map?"

Filch's face turned sour. " _Marauders_ …a stupid name for a group of stupid little miscreants I had to deal with years ago that had a special map with them."

"So where is the map now?"

"If I told you, will you leave me and Mrs. Norris to enjoy our cake in peace?"

"Absolutely!"

Giving Claire an odd look, Filch said, "It was in my office, but now it's gone missing. Whoever took it made quite a mess. I'm thinking the perpetrator was Peeves…"

###

Early the next morning, Claire and Jae decided to go look for Peeves leading them into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

"What makes you think he will be here?" Claire asked Jae.

"Since this is the noisiest and most destructive class in the school, it has to appeal to his chaotic sensibilities," Jae guessed. "Now, how do we get him to come out?"

"With this Fire-Breathing Potion," Claire said, pulling out an orange vial from her robes. "Penny let me borrow it."

After drinking the potion, Claire's breath became hot causing her to release it in the form of bright fires which blew across the classroom. Fortunately, nothing got singed. But what caught Claire and Jae's attention was the ghost that appeared next to them of a chubby-looking jester with a mischievous look on his face.

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86: A Map and a Flower

Chapter 86: A Map and a Flower

"Aw, what a shame!" The jester ghost complained. "You're the most boring Dragon I've ever seen, Claire Krystal."

"Nice to see you too, Peeves," Claire said, trying to look unfazed. "We need your help."

Peeves' face lit up in a big unnerving grin. "With fires, explosions, maybe screaming?"

"We're looking for the Marauder's Map, and we thought you would have a better chance at finding it being a poltergeist and all."

"Why should I give a map to you two?"

"We're…just like you," Claire lied. "Jae and I break school rules all the time, causing all sorts of trouble for our teachers. So with the Marauder's Map, we could cause even more mischief than before."

"Hmm, I can see your logic being a fellow troublemaker myself," Peeves replied. "Now what does this map look like?"

"Wouldn't you know that already, since Filch claims you took it from him?"

"I've taken a lot of things from ol' Filchy, and I don't remember every single thing I took." Peeves floated silently for a moment, looking ponderous and then he suddenly burst out laughing. "Right! That's what happened!"

"You remember where you put the map?" Claire asked.

"Yes, and my friend told me not to help you find it!" Peeves then laughed again, much to Claire and Jae's irritation.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Jae said.

"Not you!" Peeves responded.

"Just tell us who this person you're talking about is," Claire demanded.

"All I can say is this: he hates Jacob Krystal even more than he hates potions!" Then Peeves vanished completely.

"Well, that didn't get us anywhere," Jae noted.

"On the contrary," Claire replied. "Considering that Peeves mentioned potions, maybe the Marauder's Map is in the Potions Classroom."

###

"Professor Snape," Claire said, arriving in the Potions Classroom early. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Have you found proof that Patricia Rakepick is a scheming malefactor who's willing to destroy us all for personal gain?" Snape said.

Claire shook her head. "No…"

"Then it can wait till after class," Snape replied matter-of-factly.

As Claire made her way over to her usual table with Rowan and Barnaby, she was surprised to find Merula sitting there as well.

" _Just so we're clear, Krystal, I'm willing to work with you just so long as you follow my lead_ ," Merula whispered. " _Got that?_ "

"Of course," Claire nodded and turned towards Rowan.

" _I've been talking to Beatrice as much as I can, but it's getting harder to make out what she's saying_ ," Rowan admitted, looking upset.

Soon Snape's gaze fell on their table, causing all three girls to get back to work on their individual potions.

After class was done for the day, Claire approached Snape once more. "Have you heard of the Marauder's Map?"

Snape's brow furrowed.

"I just talked to Peeves, who mentioned that a friend of his—

"Just when I thought there was hope for you after all, Miss Krystal, it seems you are destined to throw your life away just like your brother and Miss Haywood."

"You mean Penny?"

"She was one of my most gifted students, and now she's abandoned her studies which diminishes her chances of passing the O.W.L. exams."

"I'm sure she's still upset about what happened to her sister."

Snape paused for a moment. "Everyone experiences tragedies at some point in their lives, Miss Krystal. Some overcome it, while others allow it to consume them. I'm afraid Miss Haywood has allowed her tragedy to consume her, and may be heading down the path to self-destruction."

###

Later that day, Claire went to Herbology where she noticed Penny was looking astray and not at Professor Sprout who was holding a potted plant with purple flowers.

"Today, we're going to go over the effects and uses of Belladonna," Sprout announced. "Also known as Deadly Nightshade, it is used in potion-making despite being a very poisonous plant so be sure not to ingest it by accident. This especially applies to you, Miss Tonks."

"What?" Tonks exclaimed. "I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Yet I saw you stashing Jelly Slugs candy in here before class started," Sprout pointed out. "Because I made it clear that no snacks are allowed, I'm afraid you'll have to stay after class and help me pull weeds."

While Tonks groaned, Penny said, "The Belladonna reminds me of the camping trips I used to go on with my Dad."

Unsure of what to say, Claire occupied herself with helping Tonks sort out sterile soil from the regular kind because Belladonna seedlings required the former to grow in according to Sprout. Then after classes were done for the day Claire was about to ascend the Grand Staircase when she noticed Penny looking up at Beatrice who was still in the portrait.

"I don't think she can hear me anymore," Penny said as Claire approached her. "She can only see me some of the time, and is clearly afraid. If I hadn't let her out of my sight, none of this would've happened."

"Then it would have happened to someone else," Claire reminded Penny.

Penny looked downward. "Maybe Beatrice should never have come to Hogwarts, while we shouldn't have messed with the Cursed Vaults."

"We're going to save her," Claire assured, placing her hands on Penny's shoulders.

"How can you be so sure? Up until this point, all I worried about was my Potions O.W.L.s. But now I don't even care…my sister is all that matters to me and I don't know what I'll do if we can't save her. As far as I can tell, she's already gone."

" _Only the weakest of wizards would think to harm a child,_ " Sir Cadogan said in sincerity. " _Worry not, comrade. I will soon burst free of this portrait and save the castle!_ "

Merlin seemed indifferent. " _If a Slytherin were Headmaster, this would have never happened._ "

"You're not helping, Merlin!" Claire snapped, and then turned to Penny. "Is there anything I can do for you, Penny? I hate seeing you like this."

"Yes, there is," Penny said, sounding strangely calmer. "Meet me in the Forest Grove tonight."

To be continued…


	87. Chapter 87: For the Sake of Peace

Chapter 87: For the Sake of Peace

Upon arriving in the Forest Grove that night, Claire asked Penny, "So, what are we doing here?"

"Searching for a Unicorn Horn," Penny answered nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make something to feel better while we figure out how to save Beatrice, and a Unicorn Horn is one of the ingredients I need."

"Where would you get one, though? Do people actually hunt Unicorns?"

"I don't think anyone would be evil enough to kill a Unicorn, except for maybe You-Know-Who," Penny speculated. "But they can die of natural causes, or get killed by other beasts such as Trolls or Acromantulas."

"Then let's get some proper light to see what we're looking for," Claire said and took out her wand. " _Lumos_!"

While Penny cast the same spell with her wand, the two searched around the grove including the roots of the nearby trees and some large bushes. In one bush, Claire not only saw large hoof-prints that were bigger than Torvus' but also a pointy object that appeared to be made of solid bone or ivory.

"Penny!" Claire called out, picking up the pointy object. "I think I found a Unicorn Horn!"

"Good job," Penny said, taking the horn from Claire's hand. "Now we need to go to the Transfiguration Classroom for the next ingredient."

###

The next day, Claire and Penny used their Free Period to go into the Transfiguration Classroom where Rakepick's Niffler Sickleworth was hanging around.

"What were you hoping to find in here?" Claire said.

"Porcupine Quills," Penny answered. "McGonagall sometimes uses them for her lessons, but there doesn't appear to be any in here at the moment. And I don't think Sickleworth will be of much help, since they're not particularly shiny."

"Well, McGonagall did turn a porcupine into a pin cushion during our Second-Year," Claire recalled. "And I think the pins in that cushion were pretty glittery."

Excited, Sickleworth went scurrying about the Transfiguration Classroom while Claire and Penny helped him out. Apart from a golden goblet, which Claire had to pry from Sickleworth's hands, there was indeed a pin cushion with shiny pins on the shelf near the blackboard behind McGonagall's desk. So Claire placed the pin cushion on the desk and dipped her wand over it while annunciating, " _Reparifarge_!"

This caused the pin cushion to instantly become a living porcupine which shook its head in confusion while Sickleworth looked at it in disappointment.

"Thanks for the help," Penny said, carefully picking up the confused porcupine. "I'll collect the porcupine's quills, while you find someone who can get us Powdered Moonstone."

###

In the Kitchens, Claire made a deal with Jae to obtain Powdered Moonstone which didn't arrive until a week later.

"I had to promise a couple of favors to a guy I know in Knockturn Alley, but I've got it on me," Jae said.

"Can I have it?" Claire asked.

"Not until after we've done our work here," Jae responded. "Pitts has got his beady little eyes on you, after that uncomfortable display of happiness last month."

Avoiding Pitts' glare, the two got to work baking bread and taking notes on which ingredients needed to be replenished. Later, Jae handed Claire a jar full of milk-white powder.

"So if this is for a potion that Penny Haywood is making, why are you helping her?" Jae asked.

"Because she's my friend," Claire answered. "Not only has she helped me with finding the Cursed Vaults, but I've also helped her with some things too."

"Like what?"

Thinking back to the Forgetfulness Potion and Penny's reasons for brewing it, Claire responded, "A few personal matters is all."

"Well, good luck finding the other potion ingredients," Jae said encouragingly. "Whatever they may be."

###

In Herbology the following day, Claire arrived late and stood next to Penny who seemed genuinely interested.

"Today we're covering Hellebores, according to Professor Sprout," Penny said. "And the last ingredient I need for my potion is Syrup of Hellebore."

"Great, I'll help you gather some once we're done with the lesson," Claire smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're always so willing to help me," Penny said.

"We're friends, Penny," Claire insisted. "I'd do anything for you."

Penny's eyes widened and then she smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "That's really sweet of you, Claire, but all that's on my mind is saving my sister and this potion will help me in that regard."

So the two carried on with Sprout's lesson and managed to extract a decent amount of syrup from their Hellebore plants which was apparently used by Muggles to treat paralysis gout and insanity despite some variants being toxic. Then later, they met in the Artefact Room to actually brew the potion with all the ingredients they had collected.

"Now, will you tell me what it is you are brewing?" Claire said.

"The Draught of Peace," Penny answered. "It's supposed to help relieve anxiety, and Madam Pomfrey is said to give them out to students who are worried about their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. I'm hoping this will help me stay centered until we save Beatrice."

"All right, that makes sense."

"If brewed correctly, it will emit a silvery vapor. But if too many ingredients are added, it can put the drinker into a deep sleep."

###

After adding the ingredients in the correct order and letting the potion simmer, it took on a turquoise-blue color which made Penny grin.

"We did it!" Penny declared. "We brewed a perfect Draught of Peace Potion!"

"Um, Penny," Claire said as Penny ladled a cup of the potion for herself. "Are you sure you should be drinking that?"

Looking down at the cup, Penny's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. I want to be able to think straight without worrying about Beatrice, but if I didn't brew this potion correctly…"

"Then don't drink it," Claire advised. "I know you're understandably worried about Beatrice, but you've got to be strong enough to not let your grief consume you. And if something did go wrong with the potion, I would never forgive myself."

"Well, you've been able to deal with your missing brother without using potions to cope," Penny admitted, pouring the potion back into the cauldron. "It's that bravery that I admire about you the most. Though if I'm being honest, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

As Penny squeezed Claire's hand tightly, they said nothing further as they cleared the Artefact Room of potion-making material and left for the Great Hall together.

To be continued…


	88. Chapter 88: Kindness and Pride

Chapter 88: Kindness and Pride

In the Great Hall, Claire and Penny went to their respective tables for dinner before meeting at the Hufflepuff table later.

"So after I decided not to drink the Draught of Peace, an idea came to me about who we should consult about freeing Beatrice," Penny said excitedly. "And he's more than willing to help people both living and non-living."

"Well, who is it?" Claire asked, now more curious than ever.

"The Fat Friar!" Penny responded. "You know, Hufflepuff's House Ghost."

"Oh, yeah," Claire said, remembering when Rowan pointed out all the House Ghosts during their first Start-of-Term Feast. "I've never seen him very much, along with the other House Ghosts except for Nearly Headless Nick who gave me some insight about how Beatrice ended up in the portrait. Heck, I even ran into Peeves not too long ago."

Penny chuckled. "That's funny, because I feel like it's the opposite for me. I'm hoping the Fat Friar might know something that'll help us find the next vault and save our siblings. Since he talks to all the teachers and other ghosts, he's always aware of what's going on at Hogwarts. Plus, he's always willing to help me when I have a difficult problem."

Just then, the apparition of a large friar came walking on air over to where Penny and Claire were seated. "Ah, Penny Haywood! One of my favorite Hufflepuffs! Have you been helping your classmates be as kind, joyful, and generous as yourself?"

"I try to, Fat Friar, but it's been difficult lately because of what's happened to my sister," Penny admitted guiltily.

"Yes, poor Beatrice," the Fat Friar said sympathetically. "She was filled with such energy and enthusiasm. I'm sure that she's strong enough to persevere until she can be saved, so you only need to have faith."

Unsure of what to say, Penny looked over at Claire. "This is my friend Claire. Her sibling is also in trouble."

Claire smiled politely and said, "Hello, I'm Claire Krystal."

"Oh, I know all about you, Claire," the Fat Friar responded. "Your exploits are a regular topic of conversation among the House Ghosts of Hogwarts."

"Then do you know anything about the Marauder's Map, or the friend of Peeves who hates my brother?" Claire asked.

The Fat Friar pondered for a moment. "Nothing comes to mind immediately. After all, Peeves has more enemies than friends with Nearly Headless Nick being chief among the former. Although, something about the word 'Marauders' sounds familiar…"

"Mr. Filch told me they were a group of troublemakers that had some kind of map, and Merula said it has magical properties which she heard about from Rakepick who was looking for it last year," Claire said. "Apart from Peeves, are there any other ghosts in Hogwarts?"

"Of course," the Fat Friar nodded. "Though some ghosts prefer to remain hidden. They can even be frightened, or angry."

"So the only way I could find this 'Friend' of Peeves is to follow Peeves' routine," Claire said to herself out loud.

"I'm afraid Peeves doesn't hang out in one particular place for too long," the Fat Friar replied. "His only routine is chaos, unfortunately."

This made Claire sigh and look downward.

Frowning, the Fat Friar said, "I wish I could provide you with more answers, but surely Nearly Headless Nick will be more than willing to help you search for the Marauder's Map."

"Yes, you're probably right," Claire agreed. "Thank you for your help, Fat Friar."

"Think nothing of it, Claire," the Fat Friar smiled. "I'm a Hufflepuff, after all, and helping others is what I do best."

###

In Jacob's room the following day, Claire met up with the Weasley brothers Bill Charlie and Percy who seemed the most reluctant to be with them. But what drew Claire's attention the most was seeing Nearly Headless Nick floating in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here, Nick?" Claire asked.

"Fat Friar told me you were searching for the Marauder's Map," Nick responded. "Then as I pondered over this matter, I heard the eldest Weasley mention something that interested me."

"All I did was mention my brother," Bill said, nodding to Charlie.

"But it did remind me of Claire's brother," Nick interrupted. "Then the middle Weasley responded in a way that spurred my recollective machinations."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself the middle child, since there's six Weasley siblings in total," Charlie clarified. "I'm more of the second-oldest than anything else."

"Nevertheless, you did mention a Dragon," Nick responded. "Which made me remember that Claire's brother did believe there was a Dragon somewhere in this castle…"

This made Charlie's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Only Claire's brother knows that," Nick replied. "And he had a map on him which showed the entirety of Hogwarts."

"Was it the Marauder's Map?" Claire asked excitedly.

In response, Nick nodded. "Yes, I believe it was."

"Then how does Percy factor into your story?" Claire said, looking at Percy in confusion.

"I'm certain he merely followed us here out of curiosity," Nick assumed.

"But what I don't get is why he had to bring Scabbers," Bill said, looking at the titular brown rat which sat on a nearby desk.

"Well, he's part of the family," Percy responded defensively.

"So is the Ghoul in our attic," Charlie replied. "But you don't see me bringing him with me everywhere I go."

"Enough, Weasleys!" Nick snapped. "Proud Gryffindors such as yourselves must rise above such pettiness!"

While the Weasley brothers looked guilty, Claire responded, "Do you think the Marauder's Map is somewhere in this room?"

"With it being so dark and dirty, I can't imagine anyone could find anything in here," Percy said.

Irritated, Claire cast the Wand-Lighting Charm.

"Now it just looks filthier in the light," Percy critiqued.

"Says the bloke who brought a rat," Bill said in a snarky tone.

"I bathe him every morning, thank you," Percy growled.

"Let's just look for the Marauder's Map, okay?" Claire interrupted, breaking the tension.

So Percy cast the Wand-Lighting Charm too as Bill and Charlie looked around the room with Claire while Nick floated around occasionally going through the walls and floor.

To be continued…


	89. Chapter 89: Former Friends

Chapter 89: Former Friends

Apart from some discarded Gryffindor robes and empty crates, Claire found a drawer that wouldn't open.

 _It looks like someone cast_ Colloportus _on this drawer_ , Claire thought, remembering the Charms lesson from last year about the Locking Spell of the same annunciation.

"I feel a strong Gryffindor presence in this room, even beyond these Weasley brothers," Nick abruptly said.

"Are you sure it's not the stench coming from these old Gryffindor robes?" Percy said, flinching in disgust.

Then Claire used _Alohomora_ to unlock the enchanted drawer and pull a parchment out of it.

"Is that the Marauder's Map?" Nick asked.

"No, it's a letter," Claire responded, standing close to Percy's illuminated wand. "It talks about my brother bringing a map to someone named Olivia Green."

"Never heard of her," Bill responded.

"She was a student in your brother's year, Claire," Nick answered. "I remember her for the exemplary bravery she demonstrated."

"Was she a Gryffindor?" Claire asked.

"You would think so, but she was actually a Ravenclaw," replied Nick. "Perhaps you should pay a visit to the Grey Lady."

###

After Claire explained the situation to Tulip, she managed to track down the Grey Lady in a lone corridor that was occupied by two other Ravenclaws namely Andre and another who had dark skin and hair that had light-brown highlights. While the Grey Lady's back faced her, Claire approached the apparition of the long-haired woman cautiously.

"Excuse, Madam…Grey Lady?" Claire said.

In response, the Grey Lady said nothing.

"She won't talk to you, Claire," Andre responded.

"In fact, some people think she can't talk at all," the other Ravenclaw said. "I'm Talbott Winger, by the way."

"Claire Krystal," Claire said courteously. "But doesn't the Grey Lady at least speak to Ravenclaws, since she's our House Ghost?"

"Yes, but getting her to speak to you for the first time can be difficult," Tulip responded.

"I could talk to her for you," Andre offered Claire. "Though I've heard she tends to get uncomfortable around Quidditch players."

"Why is that?" Claire asked.

Andre shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe she thinks us Quidditch players are brutish."

"I've talked to her before, but then she stopped speaking to me after I startled her by accident," Talbott said. "She whispered something about the Forbidden Forest and floated through a wall."

"That's nothing compared to the time I made her upset," Tulip claimed. "She overheard me talking about a trick I pulled on my Mum, and started sobbing. I tried apologizing, but that only made her cry more."

"Well, you're not brutish, Andre," Claire insisted. "You've got a soothing nature that will surely make the Grey Lady more comfortable about talking to you."

"Why, thank you, Claire," Andre said as he smiled. "Now let's put that theory to the test."

So Claire and Andre approached the Grey Lady who turned away from the wall to face them.

This made Andre clear his throat before saying, "Pardon me, but I was wondering if you—

"I don't want to talk," the Grey Lady interrupted in a firm but quiet voice.

"Sorry," Andre apologized. "We were just—

"Go away." The Grey Lady's gaze was frightening, causing Claire and Andre to walk away.

"It seems not everyone is receptive to my 'Soothing nature,'" Andre frowned.

"Don't worry, Andre," Claire said, trying to sound confident. "Let me give it a shot."

Then Claire turned to face the Grey Lady, who was still staring back at her.

"Do you know of a girl named Olivia Green?" Claire asked, stepping forward. "We think she might have been friends with my brother, Jacob Krystal."

"Yes, I remember her," the Grey Lady answered reluctantly. "But she is not here, along with Jacob Krystal. There was also a third friend of Jacob's, who might still be around."

"What's his name?"

"Duncan Ashe."

"Where can I find him?"

The Grey Lady didn't respond.

"We need to find him in order to find my brother, and my friend's sister. Even the fate of Hogwarts is at stake."

"You'll have to see…the Bloody Baron," the Grey Lady responded, shivering as she disappeared through the wall behind her.

###

The next day, Claire told Merula what the Grey Lady said and together they made their way to the Potions Classroom during Free Period where Barnaby and Liz were along with the apparition of a man who faced away from them.

"Just to warn you, Krystal, the Bloody Baron is pretty sinister," Merula said. "So you'd better let me do the talking."

"Because you're so good at talking to people?" Claire said sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Merula responded, "Because unlike you, I don't get rattled when things start to go bad."

"We should still be careful," Liz advised. "Even someone as chaotic as Peeves listens to the Bloody Baron."

"How does the Bloody Baron do that?" Claire wondered.

"Probably because the Baron is _bloody_ scary!" Barnaby chuckled. "Get it? It's a pun, I think."

"You're like a walking Confusing Concoction," Merula groaned.

"I thought it was a good joke, Barnaby," Liz smiled encouragingly.

So without hesitation, Merula approached the man's ghost and said, "Excuse me, Baron?"

"What do you want?" The man's ghost turned to face Merula, revealing him to be a well-dressed gentlemen with long locks of hair wearing a frock coat and frilly trimmings covered in blood.

Flinching slightly, Merula asked, "Do you know anything about a student named Duncan Ashe?"

"Yes, he was a member of Slytherin," the Bloody Baron answered sharply. "What about him?"

"Is he somewhere in the castle?"

"He's dead."

Surprised, Claire asked. "Did you—

"No, I did not kill him," the Bloody Baron assured, looking at Claire directly. "He took care of that himself."

"So, is he a ghost too?" Merula guessed.

"Of course he is," replied the Bloody Baron.

Looking around, Merula said, "Where can he be found?"

"I can send you straight to him if you like."

"Actually, Baron, we just—

"Then leave my sight!" The Bloody Baron looked at Claire again and said, "Your brother has blood on his hands, if you ask me. But with that said, Duncan Ashe might be Peeves' only friend in this entire castle though he doesn't like to be seen."

To be continued…


	90. Chapter 90: An Undying Grudge

Chapter 90: An Undying Grudge

With the Bloody Baron's words hanging over her, Claire decided the best way to find Duncan Ashe's ghost would be to look into the places people rarely went to which included: the Artefact Room, Jacob's Room, Filch's Office, and the Prefects' Bathroom. Fortunately, the Prefects' Bathroom was the one privilege Claire still had despite her lack of authority on other matters. So she and Charlie agreed to meet in the Prefects' Bathroom that morning along with Bill. Unlike most bathrooms in Hogwarts, this one was especially large with stain-glass windows and a tall column with sinks along its circumference. There was also a large bath nearby with several golden faucets.

"I just can't stop thinking about what Nick said about your brother believing that there's a Dragon in this castle," Charlie said to Claire excitedly.

"I'm just more concerned about whether Duncan Ashe knows where the Marauder's Map is or not, and why he apparently hates my brother," Claire responded in a nervous tone.

"Then let's have a look around," Bill advised. "If he doesn't want to be seen, he might be difficult to find."

So the three looked around for any signs of a ghost, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Maybe we should try one of the other rooms," Charlie guessed.

"Could it be that he's afraid of being found?" Claire wondered.

Just then, the apparition of a boy in Slytherin robes emerged from the column of sinks.

"I'm not afraid of anything," the Slytherin ghost responded. "Least of all, you three!"

Claire's eyes widened. "Duncan Ashe?"

In response, the Slytherin ghost said, "Who's asking?"

"Claire Krystal."

Duncan looked surprised. "Are you related to Jacob Krystal?"

"Yes, he's my brother," Claire responded. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you about me."

"I should kill you!" Duncan snapped.

"Now, hold on," Bill said, stepping between Claire and Duncan. "Where is this grudge against Jacob Krystal coming from?"

"If Jacob had stayed at Hogwarts, I would have found a way to kill him," Duncan muttered out loud. "But instead, he disappeared like the coward he is."

Claire's fists clenched instinctively. "My brother may have done awful things in the past, but he's not a coward!"

Taken aback, Duncan sighed and said, "I was friends with Jacob Krystal, from the day I was sorted into Slytherin until my death. But I'm serious, Claire. Your brother was a coward, a liar, a thief, and a thug! Not to mention he was arrogant, impatient, impulsive, insecure—

"Stop it!" Claire shouted.

"Then leave me alone," Duncan insisted. "Your brother already ruined my life, so don't go ruining my afterlife."

Just as Duncan started to vanish, Claire said, "How did Jacob ruin your life?"

Pausing, Duncan growled, "You're just like him, aren't you? Always pushing…"

"Look, I'm sorry," Claire apologized. "But please, tell us what happened."

Duncan paused. "To be honest, I don't know the full story since I was dying. You'll have to figure that out yourself, but keep in mind that your brother might not be who you think he is."

Then in a huff, Duncan flew away.

"Darn it," Charlie said remorsefully. "I didn't get to ask him about the Dragon."

###

"It's time to begin our lesson on _Silencio_ , the Silencing Charm," Professor Flitwick announced as soon as Claire entered the Charms Classroom later that day.

"I bet that's Madam Pince's favorite spell," Rowan joked.

Flitwick gave Rowan a stern look. "Any student caught talking during my lecture will experience it firsthand."

So Rowan didn't say anything more as Flitwick discussed the uses of _Silencio_ and its effects. Apparently, involuntary deafening sounds could happen if the spell was miscast.

"Does _Silencio_ make the target unable to speak or just mute the sound they make?" Claire asked once Flitwick's lecture was over.

" _Silencio_ renders any living target mute," Flitwick answered.

Next, Flitwick made several frogs and ravens appear for the students to practice _Silencio_ on. While Rowan plugged her ears from the cacophony of sounds these creatures made, Claire concentrated on the frog in front of her. Making a dipping motion with her wand, followed by a downward slash, Claire annunciated, " _Silencio_!"

In an instant, the frog's croaks were muted completely.

###

After classes were done for the day, Claire decided to visit Hagrid and was surprised to find some unexpected guests in his hut.

"What are Sickleworth and Barnaby Junior doing here?" Claire asked, regarding the Niffler and Bowtruckle respectively.

"It's a creature party," Hagrid said excitedly.

On the floor, Hagrid's dog Fang growled.

"Don't be jealous," Hagrid said. "Dogs are welcome too."

"Well, the reason I stopped by is because I wanted to know if you were familiar with a student named Duncan Ashe," Claire explained.

"Aye," Hagrid nodded. "He was a friend of yer brother's. Such a shame that he died so young."

"Do you know what happened? I spoke to his ghost earlier today, and he seems to blame my brother for his death."

"I'll tell yeh what I know," replied Hagrid. "From the get-go, Duncan was a mischief-maker. He'd put Tulip an' Tonks to shame if he were alive today. I remember he and Jacob needed brooms, as somethin' had happened to theirs. They even came by askin' fer potion ingredients every now and then."

###

The next day before Flying Class started, Claire approached Madam Hooch.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what you remember about Duncan Ashe?" Claire said.

"That depends, Miss Krystal," Hooch responded. "Did you fly a broom into the Forbidden Forest last year?"

Realizing this was a trick question, Claire said, "Yes, but I had no choice. The Sleepwalking Epidemic was getting worse, and I figured the best way to stop it would be to confront the source which was a Cursed Vault that was hidden in the Forbidden Forest."

Hooch's brow furrowed and then she said, "See me after class."

So Claire went to pick up one of the class broomsticks and tried to focus on the lesson despite her inner anxiety. Afterwards, she approached Hooch who shook her head.

"While you clearly have no respect for the school rules, since Professor Dumbledore caught you entering the Forbidden Forest without permission, your honesty is admirable," Hooch said. "As for your earlier question, Mr. Ashe was an excellent flier and absolutely fearless. He was also quite ambitious. After his broom was destroyed, he came to me looking for a new one."

Surprised, Claire asked, "How badly damaged was it?"

"Charred, and shattered to smithereens," replied Hooch. "He claimed to not know anything about how it happened."

"Do you have any theories?"

"Well, Mr. Ashe and your brother did visit Zonko's Joke Shop frequently. I wouldn't be surprised if one of their dangerous products caused the damage."

To be continued…


	91. Chapter 91: Deadly Frisbees and Secrets

Chapter 91: Deadly Frisbees and Secrets

That weekend, Claire went to Hogsmeade accompanied by Tulip and Tonks. Upon arriving at Zonko's Joke Shop, Bilton Bilmes walked out from behind the counter to greet them.

"Ah, the famous trio of troublemaking witches in the Wizarding World has decided to grace their presence in my shop," Bilmes said proudly. "To what do I owe this occasion for?"

"I actually came here to ask you a few questions," Claire responded. "Do you know of a student named Duncan Ashe? I've heard he used to shop here quite often."

"He did indeed," Bilmes answered, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Always requesting the strangest items…I'll explain in more detail once I've assisted this customer who has been waiting for a state-of-the-art Biting Doorknob."

Then Bilmes went to assist a man with sideburns who wore a blue coat, causing Claire to recognize him as the mischievous wizard who turned the first Butterbeer she tried to serve at the Three Broomsticks into a mongoose two years ago. Next, Bilmes went behind the counter and picked up a gift-wrapped package. Upon opening it, though, three Fanged Frisbees flew out of the package and hovered in the middle of the shop between Claire Tulip Tonks and three other Hogwarts students.

"If you value your cranium, stand perfectly still," Bilmes advised.

"But can't I blast these things?" Claire said, carefully taking her wand out.

"Yes, but you must hit them in the correct order or they'll attack all at once," replied Bilmes.

While Tulip and Tonks took their wands out, Claire scanned the three Fanged Frisbees. When the one on the far left moved forward, she cast _Bombarda_ which made the Frisbee explode. Soon the other two followed one at a time, causing Tulip and Tonks to blast them with _Bombarda_ as well.

"You did it!" Bilmes commented, smiling despite the obvious sweat dripping from his forehead.

The blue-coated wizard stepped from behind the display case he was hiding behind during the Fanged Frisbee attack and asked, "So can I have my Biting Doorknob or—

"I'm far too emotional to be productive!" Bilmes snapped. "Now off with you, good sir!"

Without hesitation, the blue-coated wizard left the shop while the other Hogwarts students followed his example. As soon as they left, Bilmes winked at Claire Tulip and Tonks.

"Now, there was something you wanted to ask?" Bilmes said cheekily.

"Duncan Ashe," Claire reminded Bilmes. "What was he like?"

"He was a talented mischief-maker with an unmistakable mean streak," Bilmes said. "Also, he was quite brilliant. Like Tulip, he'd often buy items from the shop deconstruct them and put them back together in delightfully destructive ways. His goal was to push the limits of everything, whether it was jokes potions or even the very rules of Hogwarts."

"Do you know what happened between him and my brother Jacob Krystal?" Claire asked.

Bilmes' brow furrowed. "Knowing those two, and Duncan's unfortunate fate, I can only assume it was something both fantastic and catastrophic. The only people I can think of who would know the whole story are Duncan, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and your brother, Claire."

###

Back at Hogwarts, Claire got a message from Merula asking if they could meet in Jacob's room that night. So Claire told Tulip and together they went into the corridor where Jacob's room was. While Merula stood nearby, Claire and Tulip unlocked the special lock and went inside with Merula following in behind.

"So, are you and Merula friends now?" Tulip asked Claire as soon as they and Merula were inside Jacob's room which was pitch-black.

"Not exactly," Claire explained. "We've agreed to work together because of our mutual interest in finding the next vault, and we need all the help we can get in terms of saving Beatrice as well as my brother."

"Does that make you jealous, Tulip?" Merula sneered.

"Not at all," Tulip said bluntly. "You possess less intelligence, less confidence, and completely lack any sort of integrity whatsoever."

"At least I'm more interesting than you," Merula argued. "Would you agree, Krystal?"

Sighing, Claire said, "Let's just concentrate on searching this place. There has to be something in here to clue us in on what happened between Duncan and my brother which led to Duncan's early death."

The three girls then cast _Lumos_ and went to different corners of the room. There were several drawings of Dragons that Claire came across, along with some notes about digging near the Whomping Willow a dangerous tree that no one at Hogwarts was allowed to go near. Near a jar of greenish water, Claire found a letter that mentioned Duncan's name.

"'Do not blame yourself, Jacob,'" Claire recited from the letter as Tulip and Merula stood across from her. "'Duncan Ashe chose his path, and all paths end in the same place except ours. Despite what she told you, we could only accept one member regardless of what happened with the vaults. You were always the favorite, but this tragedy and Miss Green's fate negates the need for further discussion. Continue your search, trust your instincts, and rid your mind of rats and Centaurs. Remember, there are no friends on the path to enlightenment and immortality. There is only us — R.' I can't believe it! My brother was working with R? How can that be?"

"Who is Miss Green?" Merula asked.

"Another friend of Duncan and my brother," Claire answered. "It seems like they were all working together to find the vaults. Then something happened to Green, and Duncan died, yet my brother was working with R to join some kind of group for the sake of 'Enlightenment and immortality' whatever that means."

"I'm more confused about the 'Rats and Centaurs' part than anything else," Tulip said.

"Maybe it implies I should talk to Torvus," Claire figured.

###

The following evening, Claire and Charlie snuck into the Forbidden Forest and found Torvus in the same grove as before.

"Thanks for meeting us here," Claire said politely.

"It is my pleasure," Torvus responded. "You two are marginally better conversationalists than Trolls or Red Caps."

"We found out that there might a Dragon in the castle somewhere," Charlie said enthusiastically.

Rolling his eyes, Torvus said, "Congratulations, and I hope it doesn't burn you to death or swallow you whole as Dragons usually do that."

"Did your herd welcome you back after returning the arrowhead?" Claire asked.

"They allow me to visit, but won't let me move back into their camp until I perform as serious of tasks to earn their favor," Torvus answered irritably.

"I see," Claire nodded. "Do you know what happened between my brother and a boy named Duncan Ashe?"

"Why don't you ask Duncan yourself?" Torvus responded sarcastically.

"He's dead."

This made Torvus' eyes widen. "What?"

To be continued…


	92. Chapter 92: Perception of Truth

Chapter 92: Perception of Truth

"Duncan's a ghost now," Claire explained to Torvus, who was still shocked. "And apparently he hates my brother."

"He must blame your brother for his death," Torvus said after a pause.

"How do you know that?" Claire asked, looking surprised.

"Let me start from the beginning," Torvus clarified. "Before his unfortunate demise, Duncan and your brother Jacob came to this forest together many times which is how I became acquainted with them. Though they both had a mutual interest in searching for the Cursed Vaults, Jacob was always the one in charge. This became apparent when Duncan was trying to make an even more powerful version of the Erumpent Potion, which is highly explosive when it touches an outside source. So naturally Duncan wanted to be careful, but your brother was impatient."

As Claire pictured Duncan's demise in her head, she said, "When did this happen?"

"Right before Jacob stole my herd's arrowhead to get into the vault in this forest," Torvus answered. "I assume he was preparing for whatever was guarding the next vault."

"So my brother wanted to split up the work in order to get into the vaults faster, while Duncan wanted to take things more slowly," Claire guessed.

"I always thought your brother was assertive and impatient, but perhaps he had a reason for it. Like someone else was pushing him to find the vaults sooner."

Thinking back to R's letter, Claire realized, "Then the reason Duncan hates my brother is because he feels like Jacob tricked and abandoned him to go off on his own. On top of that, Duncan was forced to make an already explosive potion even more potent which killed him in the end. I wonder if he'll ever speak to me again."

###

The next morning, Claire went into the Prefects' Bathroom with Bill. To their surprise, Duncan was back floating near the sinks like before.

As soon as Duncan noticed Claire, though, he immediately glared at her. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did, Duncan, but I know what happened to you after reading a letter from R and talking to Torvus," Claire said.

This made Duncan's eyebrows raise. "What do you know?"

"You and Jacob went searching for the Cursed Vaults, along with Olivia Green. While you wanted to take things more slowly, Jacob was impatient and decided to split up. As he tried to enter the Forest Vault, Jacob pressured you into brewing a more powerful Erumpent Potion. I'm assuming you died when the potion exploded by accident, and now blame my brother for it. Because you feel like if he hadn't forced you brew it, you'd still be alive. I know there's nothing I can do to change your fate, but…I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Duncan paused for a moment and then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's…not the reaction I was expecting," Bill said in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"It's so easy to manipulate someone's perception of the world when you're no longer a part of it," Duncan remarked, drying out his tearless eyes.

"So the information I gathered isn't true?" Claire said, trying to control the irritation in her voice.

"Parts of it are," replied Duncan. "For instance, Jacob never ordered me around. He Olivia and I took orders from R, who threatened to make everyone we cared about disappear. So while I did die brewing the Erumpent Potion, I would have died sooner if I didn't. Plus, Torvus may think Jacob stole his herd's arrowhead out of desperation but he was actually trying to protect Torvus."

"Yet the letter from R made it seem like you Olivia and my brother were trying to join some kind of group," Claire pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Duncan said, "We wanted nothing to do with R's group, but in their mind whoever lived the longest trying to look for the Cursed Vaults would be worthy of joining them."

"Do you know who this group is, by chance?" Bill asked.

Duncan shook his head. "You may not have noticed, but I didn't live the longest."

Claire's eyes widened. "Then it was R who made you brew the extra-potent Erumpent Potion?"

"Yes," Duncan nodded. "R claimed I needed to brew it in order to destroy the thing that was guarding the next vault after the forest one. I tried to tell R it was too dangerous, but they insisted on risking my life to find out if the potion could be brewed successfully or not."

"So why do you hate my brother?"

"Because he didn't expose R after I died, or avenge my death. Instead, he took the blame for R's actions and let himself get expelled."

"I'm sure he was just afraid of what R would do to him and his family including myself."

"That's what I thought too, but then he joined R and became worse."

"How do you know this?"

"Eavesdropping isn't hard when you can move through walls. According to the teachers, your brother became one of the most feared wizards in Knockturn Alley."

"But…why would my brother join R?"

"Either he's a coward, or a liar. So maybe save yourself the trouble and leave your brother R and Hogwarts behind before you end up like me."

Clenching her fist, Claire said, "Can you at least tell me where the Marauder's Map is?"

"I don't have it anymore," Duncan said. "Peeves couldn't get it to work, and so he swapped it with someone else."

"Do you know who he gave it to?"

"Why do you want to know where it is so badly?"

"Because I think it's the key to finding the next vault, my friend's sister, and my brother."

"Didn't you hear what I said about Jacob?" Duncan snapped. "He's dangerous, and yet you still want to go after him?"

Claire took a deep breath and said, "Even if he has become as notorious as you claim, there must be some reason for it and I intend to find that out."

Sighing, Duncan responded, "I guess some people just have to see everything for themselves. Besides, you don't need a special map to find the next Cursed Vault. Just ask Mundungus Fletcher in Knockturn Alley. He'll also tell you where your brother is and who he's working for."

To be continued…


	93. Chapter 93: Floo Powder and Fighting

Chapter 93: Floo Powder and Fighting Instincts

Upon arriving in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Claire had a hard time concentrating on Rakepick's lecture on Pixies until she and the others were forced to defend themselves against a whole swarm of them when Sickleworth let them loose from their cage by accident. But using a combination of _Immobulus_ and _Flipendo_ , the class was able to contain the Pixies which made Rakepick smile in a genuine way that made Claire feel better for some reason. Then in the Kitchens, she decided to ask Jae about Mundungus Fletcher.

"I tried to trade with him when I first arrived in Knockturn Alley, but it didn't go very well," Jae admitted guiltily.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Claire asked.

"He doesn't venture far from Knockturn Alley, so you'll most likely find him there."

"How do I get to Knockturn Alley, though?"

"Stop gawking and talking!" Pitts barked, forcing Jae and Claire to get back to work.

Afterwards, Jae asked Claire, "Why do you want to see Mundungus Fletcher?"

"Because he might know something about my brother and the next Cursed Vault," Claire answered. "That's what the ghost of Duncan Ashe told me, anyway."

Pausing for a moment, Jae said, "Well, the safest and fastest way to travel to Knockturn Alley to my knowledge is the Floo Network. You'll need Floo Powder and a fireplace that's connected to the Network to do it, though."

"Rakepick did say she would teach me how to use Floo Powder this year," Claire mentioned. "So maybe she can help me get to Knockturn Alley."

###

The next morning, Rakepick had placed a trunk at the foot of her desk which seemed to wriggle.

"As most of you probably know, Hogwarts was overrun with Boggarts two years ago as the result of a Cursed Vault being tampered with," Rakepick said. "Fortunately, Miss Krystal and her friends were able to successfully rid most of the Boggarts from the school. Though Professor Dumbledore decided to keep some for future lessons in this class. Now since Miss Krystal has dealt with Boggarts before, she will demonstrate to all of you how to properly handle one."

This made Claire flinch. "Are you serious?"

"Unless you're too scared," Rakepick said in a snark tone.

"No, I'll do it," Claire sighed and stood up.

"Cast the Unlocking Charm on this trunk, which will unleash the Boggart inside," Rakepick instructed. "Once it appears, using the Boggart-Banishing Spell."

Nodding, Claire pointed her wand at the trunk and annunciated, " _Alohomora_!"

Once the trunk was unlocked, the Boggart emerged and took Voldemort's form.

"There's no need to panic, class," Rakepick assured while many of the students looked nervously at the Voldemort-shaped Boggart. "Miss Krystal has everything under control."

Staying calm, Claire cast _Riddikulus_ turning the Voldemort-shaped Boggart into his silly clown version which made her and the class laugh causing it to vanish.

"Well done," Rakepick complemented. "I don't expect most of you to match my level of talent, but perhaps you could afford to be more like Miss Krystal at the very least."

Then after class was dismissed, Claire approached Rakepick and asked, "Could you teach me how to use Floo Powder?"

Rakepick's eyebrow raised slightly. "What for?"

"I need to get to Knockturn Alley in order to talk to someone who might know where my brother is and the next Cursed Vault."

"Knockturn Alley is a dangerous place, Miss Krystal. Its denizens will tear your innocent soul to shreds if you went there now. So let's see if your combat skills match my own."

###

At the Training Grounds later that day, Claire met up with Rakepick Merula and Bill though Jae was there as well.

"As my chosen apprentices, each of you will inevitably be traveling to dangerous destinations in search of the Cursed Vaults," Rakepick said, addressing Claire Merula and Bill. "Therefore, it is my responsibility to make sure you're capable of not only defending yourselves but also decimating your enemies."

"Um, quick question," Jae said, raising his hand. "Is there a reason for me to be here?"

"That's what I was wondering as well," Merula admitted.

"Mr. Kim, you visit Knockturn Alley more frequently than any other student in this school," Rakepick responded to Jae. "Yet you tend to spend more time on its fringes, such as the shadowy parts of the Leaky Cauldron."

Jae's eyes widened. "How do you know these things?"

Instead of answering, Rakepick stated, "The reason you cower so much is because you're ill-equipped to deal with the miscreants of Knockturn Alley. So I'm going to teach you and my apprentices how to defend yourself in that kind of environment. Now divide into pairs and take turns using Hexes against your opponent while attempting to deflect them as well."

So while Bill and Merula faced each other, Claire decided to duel against Jae.

"If done correctly, you can redirect an opponent's Hex back at them," Rakepick advised.

"Just to warn you, Claire, I'm a smuggler and not a fighter," Jae said. Then he immediately took a step forward and annunciated, " _Impedimenta_!"

Just as the bright spark from Jae's wand came towards her, Claire immediately responded with, " _Salvio Hexia_!"

This caused the spark to fly back at Jae, which slowed his movement immensely. Feeling bad, Claire used the Counter-Jinx to _Impedimenta_ and freed Jae.

"I'm pleasantly surprised by your effort, Mr. Kim, given that you have a reputation for not studying," Rakepick pointed out. "Perhaps now you'll be capable of venturing forth the next time you come near Knockturn Alley."

"I think I'll stick to the shadows for the time-being," Jae said, shaking his stiff arms out. "But thanks for the lesson anyway."

"What about the Floo Network?" Claire said impatiently.

"That can wait, Miss Krystal," Rakepick insisted. "You may have shown you can deflect dangerous Hexes, but when that isn't an option you'll need to think quickly to survive."

###

During Free Period the next day, Rakepick asked Claire to meet her in the Clock Tower Courtyard near the fountain.

"There are many means to surviving a serious skirmish, whether they're discreet or violent," Rakepick said once Claire approached her. "Whatever your personal style is, it will help you react instinctively and effectively at a moment's notice. As an American Auror once told me, 'There is more than one way to skin a Kneazle.'"

Thinking back to the cute cat-like creature Kettleburn discussed last year, Claire flinched.

Noticing Claire's disturbed expression, Rakepick said, "Breaking curses and defeating Dark Wizards are not for the faint of heart, Miss Krystal."

"I know that," Claire insisted. "But how are we going to test my instincts and reactions here?"

"Take note of your surroundings," Rakepick responded. "Consider every possible way that each of these people might attack you, and how you might react accordingly. But most importantly, you should expect the unexpected."

To be continued…


	94. Chapter 94: Attack of the Chimaera

Chapter 94: Attack of the Chimaera

After taking some time to observe the occupants in the Clock Tower Courtyard, though especially Ismelda Filch and Snape, Claire tried to picture how each of them would attack her and how she would react to them in turn. Afterwards, she reported her observations to Rakepick who seemed satisfied.

"Now, let's put your theories to the test," Rakepick said and annunciated, " _Lacarnum Inflamari_!"

From her wand, Rakepick produced a small flame which flew straight towards Snape. As his robes caught fire, he naturally panicked and fled the courtyard. This caused Filch to turn his attention towards Claire.

"It looks like Mr. Filch will be coming this way, and he looks particularly angry," Rakepick noted as she quickly put her wand away. "What will you do against him, Miss Krystal?"

"I'll trick him," Claire said and tried to remain calm as Filch did approach her with Mrs. Norris at his heels.

"Who made Snape catch fire?" Filch demanded, glaring at Claire. "Was it you?"

"No, I would never do something like that," Claire insisted. "Professor Rakepick was the one who cast the spell."

"Is this true?" Filch said, looking at Rakepick suspiciously.

"Of course not," Rakepick insisted, showing her wand pouch. "My wand was in here the whole time, Mr. Filch."

As Filch looked back at Claire, she showed her empty hands. "I don't have my wand on me either, since I left it in my dormitory."

"Then if it wasn't either of you, then who was it?" Filch demanded.

"I'm guessing it was probably Peeves," Claire assumed. "After all, he did set your trousers on fire once."

Growling, Filch said, "You'd better not be lying this time."

Then as Filch and Mrs. Norris stormed off, Rakepick looked down at Claire. "Very impressive, Miss Krystal, though I wouldn't have been honest right off the bat. Nevertheless, twenty points to Ravenclaw."

###

"Today, we will be covering the Slowing Charm _Arresto Momentum_ ," Flitwick announced in Charms the following day. "This is a spell that decreases an object's velocity, and was originally used to stop a falling Quaffle during a Quidditch match long ago. However, it does have a limit in terms of how much velocity is decreased depending on the size of the object and how quickly it's coming towards you."

Following his demonstration of the proper stance, Flitwick had the rest of the class replicate his example. Because Claire's stance was the best, she was naturally asked to demonstrate it for everyone else. Then after learning the wand movement and annunciation of the spell, Rowan attempted to open a Chocolate Frog she sneaked into class only for it to leap onto the desk. Instead of being surprised by this, Claire waved her wand in an 'M' shape before annunciating, " _Arresto Momentum_!"

This caused the Chocolate Frog to slow down mid-leap allowing Rowan to tuck it back into the packaging before Flitwick noticed.

###

Later that night, a letter from Rakepick arrived advising Claire to head out into the Forbidden Forest to 'Face her most powerful foe yet'. This intrigued Claire enough to take Merula's broom, which she was still using, into the Forest Grove. Upon arriving there, though, not a thing was visible.

"Perhaps Rakepick was mistaken," Claire said to herself. Then she suddenly heard the sound of twigs being snapped nearby. "Torvus?"

From the shadows emerged a large beast that resembled a lion with goat legs while a barbed tail swished back and forth. Its yellow eyes fixated on Claire as it roared loudly.

"Is this the escaped Chimaera Kettleburn was talking about?" Claire wondered as she took her wand out.

The beast then swung its barbed tail at Claire, which she barely managed to dodge. Bleeding from the shoulder, Claire cast _Flipendo_ which made the beast stagger. Then it roared again, and moved forward. This forced Claire to use _Bombarda_ to stun the beast while she used _Episkey_ to heal her bleeding shoulder. But to Claire's surprise, the beast recovered from the blast quickly and pushed her to the ground.

"It's no use," Claire observed as she backed away. "My magic's not strong enough to take this thing down."

"There is only one recorded incident of a wizard killing a Chimaera," said a voice to Claire's right. "Though if you ask me, that's one too many."

Looking to the nearby trees, a familiar afro-haired girl emerged from behind a bend in the grove.

"Liz?" Claire exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been tracking the missing Chimaera for over a year," Liz responded. "But thanks to you, I managed to find her. Sorry if she almost ate you."

While Liz helped Claire to her feet, the beast stomped its goat feet in an aggressive manner.

"If we don't stop the Chimaera, though, it'll eat us both," Claire said, gripping her wand.

"That won't be necessary," Liz claimed. "Isn't that right, girl?"

To Claire's surprise, Liz stepped closer to the Chimaera with her hands at her sides in a non-threatening manner. Though Liz didn't have a wand, the Chimaera still roared.

"It's okay," Liz assured. "No one is going to hurt you. Are you hungry?"

This time, the Chimaera's roar was reduced to a growl.

"I brought you something." Reaching into her fanny-pack, Liz pulled out a large chunk of red meat and threw it into the air.

Without hesitation, the Chimaera caught the meat in its mouth and shook it violently before swallowing it.

"Normally I don't touch red meat," Liz said to Claire. "But I'm willing to make an exception for a starving Chimaera. You can head back to the castle if you want, Claire. I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Claire asked nervously.

"Yeah," Liz smiled.

Meanwhile, the Chimaera seemed calmer as it made a soft growling noise.

"I'm sure that's her way of saying she's not going to eat me," Liz proclaimed.

"Well, thanks, Liz," Claire responded. "You saved my life."

"And the Chimaera's," Liz pointed out.

###

The next morning, Claire met up with Andre in the Hogwarts Library after receiving another message from Rakepick.

"So do you know why Rakepick had us meet up?" Claire said.

"To figure out the proper outfit for you to wear for Knockturn Alley," Andre responded gleefully. "After all, you can't wear just anything there. They'll rob you blind, or even beat you senseless if you don't fit in."

"Have you been to Knockturn Alley before?"

"No, but that's what I've heard can happen to people. So to avoid getting robbed or beaten, you'll need to wear something dark and mysterious with maybe just a bit of glamour to let them know you're special."

To be continued…


	95. Chapter 95: Tongue-Tied

Chapter 95: Tongue-Tied

Upon Andre's insistence, Claire accompanied him to Hogsmeade that weekend to go shopping for the perfect outfit to wear in Knockturn Alley. After trying on several different outfits which Andre didn't like, she emerged from the dressing room wearing a black coat with a laced front a matching black skirt fishnets and ankle-length black boots. She also wore a black scarf which she used to cover her head with.

"What do you think?" Claire asked, showing the outfit to Andre.

"I think it looks brilliant!" Andre smiled. "You should try wearing black more often."

Though Claire offered to pay for the outfit, Andre wound up paying for it instead.

"Rakepick wanted me to inform you that once you've got a proper outfit, she'll teach you how to use Floo Powder," Andre said as he and Claire made their way back to Hogwarts.

So two days later Claire came walking into Defense Against the Dark Arts in her new clothes, which surprised everyone except Rakepick who nodded in approval.

"Today we will be learning to cast and defend against the Tongue-Tying Curse _Mimblewimble_ ," Rakepick announced. "Though I will not except ' _Mimblewimble_ 's got my tongue' as an excuse to not participate. As its name implies, it causes the tongue to curl backwards. Now pay close attention, or you might find yourself tying your target's shoe instead of their tongue."

Using a metal dummy that had a metallic tongue in its mouth, Rakepick cast the Curse upon it which made its tongue twist backward in turn. Afterwards, she asked Claire to stand up and cast the Counter-Curse which automatically fixed its tongue. Next, Rowan volunteered to spar against Ismelda to demonstrate the Curse on a living subject. She cast it without hesitation, causing Ismelda's tongue to curl and clutch her mouth.

"Very good, Miss Khanna," Rakepick complemented. "I'm surprised you don't volunteer in my class often, given how skilled you clearly are."

"Well, I prefer not to show off unless it's in front of someone I admire," Rowan said sheepishly, glancing at Claire as she spoke.

Then after Rowan used the Counter-Curse on Ismelda, Rakepick dismissed the class but told Claire to stay behind.

"Congratulations, Miss Krystal," Rakepick said. "You've done everything possible to prepare yourself for surviving Knockturn Alley, which I know you would go to even if I didn't help you. However, it would make me feel better if you brought someone along as backup in case anything goes wrong. Does anyone in particular come to mind?"

"Jae Kim," Claire responded. "Since he's been to Knockturn Alley before, he can show me where to go and what to avoid."

"Yes, though he's not much of a fighter as his spar with you demonstrated," Rakepick pointed out. "So he must be assured that you will protect him when things get rough."

###

Later that day, Claire got a message from Bill to meet him at the Training Grounds where Merula and Jae were as well.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Bill said. "Last year, Rakepick privately taught me this amazing spell that I've been wanting to share with Claire ever since. But I thought Jae and Merula could benefit from learning this spell too, whether you're heading to Knockturn Alley or finding the next Cursed Vault."

"So are you going to tell us what it is, or do we have to guess?" Merula said impatiently.

"It's the Stunning Spell _Stupefy_ ," Bill answered. "Not only can it literally stun your opponent, but also render them unconscious."

"But from what I've read, the spell can be deflected with the Shield Charm," Merula claimed. "And aren't certain creatures resistant to it as well?"

"Well, the Acromantula Bill and I fought in front of the Forest Vault last year wasn't stunned by this spell for too long," Claire pointed out.

"Even so, it can be used to halt moving objects as well," Bill claimed.

Scuffing, Merula said, "I've also read that it's possible to counter the Stunning Spell with the Reviving Spell _Rennervate_."

"Yet Ministry wizards are adept at using _Stupefy_ , so it's clearly a useful spell," Jae argued. "In fact, if more than one wizard uses the spell on a single target they can increase the amount of damage on the target-in-question."

"Whatever," Merula responded. "Let's just get this pointless lesson done and over with."

After rolling out several metal dummies, Bill showed Claire Merula and Jae how to cast the Stunning Spell as well as its annunciation.

"Now why don't you try casting the Stunning Spell yourself, Claire?" Bill asked.

"On you?" Claire exclaimed.

"Unless Jae or Merula want to volunteer." When neither Merula or Jae said anything, Bill insisted, "Don't worry, Claire, I can take it."

"If you say so," Claire responded. Then she made a lopsided 'L' shape with her wand while annunciating, " _Stupefy_!"

A blast of bright energy shot from Claire's wand, which hit Bill and knocked him to the ground. While Merula laughed in response, Claire helped Bill to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Claire asked.

"I'm…alive, at least," Bill flinched, rubbing the back of his head. "You're definitely ready to face anything in Knockturn Alley, or anywhere else for that matter."

###

After returning to Hogwarts from Christmas Break, Claire noticed Rakepick standing near one of the large fireplaces and walked up to her.

"Did you talk to Mr. Kim about accompanying you to Knockturn Alley?" Rakepick asked.

"Yes, he's agreed to come with me," Claire said.

Sighing, Rakepick said, "I suppose I've been delaying the inevitable, because I don't want to see you become another victim of Knockturn Alley's vices. Yet if you can't survive this seemingly simple trip, then there's no point to your life."

From underneath Rakepick's cloak, she pulled out a small pouch containing powder with the same texture as ash.

"The price of Floo Powder these days is two Sickles a scoop," Rakepick muttered. "Now you take one handful of this and stand in a fireplace such as the one we're standing in front of, though preferably if it's not lit. However, it has to be connected to the Floo Network for it to work and the fireplaces in Hogwarts are generally not. Nevertheless, once you stand in the fireplace speak the name of the place you wish to go to very carefully shut your eyes and don't panic. If successful, you will exit through another fireplace at your chosen destination. But if you don't wish to travel through the Floo Network, the powder can also be used as a form of long-distance communication."

Claire looked at the fireplace and the Great Hall itself. "Do you know where I can find a fireplace that is connected to the Floo Network?"

"Dumbledore's Office is the only place I know of in this school that has one," Rakepick responded. "Meet me there later, and bring Mr. Kim with you."

To be continued…


	96. Chapter 96: Knockturn Alley

Chapter 96: Knockturn Alley

After Claire was finished with dinner, she told Jae what Rakepick told her. Together, they went back to their dorms to get prepared before meeting in front of the Griffin statue. While Claire wore her new black outfit, Jae was wearing a black hoodie instead of his usual yellow one which complemented his gray pants better. Then Rakepick showed up and she muttered some words which made the Griffin statue ascend revealing its hidden staircase. After the three ascended the steps, they came into an empty office where Fawkes the Phoenix was sleeping and the fireplace was blazing.

"Now, are you two absolutely ready for this?" Rakepick asked Claire and Jae.

Claire looked at Jae before saying, "We know this trip won't be easy, despite its simple appearance, but we've prepared as much as we can."

Seemingly satisfied, Rakepick said, "One word of warning: if you don't speak the name of the destination clearly, there's a chance you'll end up in the wrong place."

Then Rakepick waved her wand at the fireplace, causing the flames to diminish till there was nothing but cinder and ash.

"I would recommend heading for Diagon Alley first, since that would be the safest way to enter Knockturn Alley," Rakepick recommended as she gave a handful of Floo Powder from her pouch to Claire. "Hopefully, you'll find what you're looking for."

"Thanks," Claire said, gripping the Floo Powder tightly. Then as she and Jae stood in the fireplace, Claire took a deep breath and said, "Diagon Alley!"

She then threw the powder onto the floor, which produced green flames which encapsulated her and Jae. Less than a second later, Claire and Jae tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron where a few late-night patrons and the bartender briefly glanced at them before turning back to their businesses. Covered in ash and soot, the two quickly left the place and went into Diagon Alley where the rooftops were covered in fresh snow and the shop windows were lit as a few people strolled up and down the street. Jae then led Claire to a hidden staircase near the Leaky Cauldron, which they descended until they reached a dimly lit alley with black window frames around the shops brimstone walls dirty cobblestones and various hooded figures.

"What are you looking to buy?" A dark-hooded figure said who suddenly approached Claire. "Shrunken Heads? Poisonous Candles? Something a bit more…serious?"

"No thanks," Jae said as he steered Claire away from the hooded figure.

"We don't get too many children here in Knockturn Alley," muttered a mean-looking woman who leaned against a wall with her arms folded. "They're usually smart enough to stay away."

Ignoring the woman's creepy gaze, Claire asked, "Do you think one of these wizards is Mundungus Fletcher?"

"I don't think so," Jae responded. "Let me ask around first."

While Jae walked away, Claire looked at the shop behind her which was called Borgin and Burkes which had a skeleton in one of the display windows. Just as she was tempted to go inside, Jae came back.

"It sounds like Fletcher lost in a duel recently, and was making his way to Ollivanders," Jae claimed. "So let's head there before the shop closes for the night."

Heading back up the stairs, the two emerged back into Diagon Alley and entered Ollivanders which was just as quiet and empty as before. Claire then heard the sound of feet and saw Ollivander himself walking toward her.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Ollivander smiled. "How are you, Miss Krystal?"

"Good, Mr. Ollivander," Claire responded cheerfully.

"Have you been taking care of your fourteen inch maple wand with a unicorn hair core?" Ollivander asked. "And Mr. Kim, I assume the same goes for you?"

"Of course," Jae smirked.

"Absolutely," Claire added.

Nodding in approval, Ollivander said, "Now, what can I do for you two?"

"We're looking for Mundungus Fletcher, who was said to be heading here," Claire answered.

"That answer will have to wait," Ollivander responded. "I have a foreign customer to attend to this evening. Feel free to peruse the wands in the meantime."

Then Ollivander went into the back, leaving Jae and Claire to hang around in the foyer. A few minutes later, Ollivander returned.

"My apologies," Ollivander stated. "Now what about Mundungus Fletcher?"

"Did he come here to purchase a new wand?" Claire asked.

Shaking his head, Ollivander claimed, "Mr. Fletcher always keeps his wand in perfect condition. Would you like me to give him a message on your behalf?"

"No thanks," Claire responded. "I would rather not let anyone know I'm here unless it's absolutely necessary."

"A wise decision," Ollivander complemented.

"But was Mundungus Fletcher actually here?" Jae asked.

"Yes," Ollivander replied. "He wanted to know what sort of wand was held by the one who defeated him a duel recently. Apparently, their stance was very strange and they called out incantations he had never heard before."

"Did you say anything to him?" Claire said.

"No, but he did try to bribe me to identify the wand. I told him I could only do it if the wand were brought to me in person, and that he should talk to a skilled linguist about the incantations. Specifically, Madam Villanelle who's at Flourish and Blotts."

So Claire and Jae left Ollivanders and went to the Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

"Can I help you?" Asked a dark-skinned woman wearing a purple robe and headband standing at the top of the shop's stairs.

"We're looking for Madam Villanelle," Claire said.

"You're speaking to her," the woman said as she descended the stairs. "What can I do for you, Miss…?"

"Krystal," Claire said. "My name is Claire Krystal."

"Ah!" Villanelle exclaimed. "Your brother was one of my favorite customers."

"Why?"

"He was always reading the books no one read. 'The dustier, the better' as he put it. His favorite ones were by a largely forgotten medieval author named Maerwynn Montfort. However, I felt like he was searching for something specific in those old volumes though he never told me what it was. But I enjoyed talking to him as it's not often I get to speak to someone else who has read mostly forgotten texts. Though I take it you're not here to discuss your brother's reading habits."

"No, I actually wanted to ask you about a man named Mundungus Fletcher," Claire stated.

Villanelle's brow furrowed. "Did he steal anything from you?"

This took Claire by surprise. "I was just curious if you knew where he was."

Looking at the counter near the back of the shop where several patrons were gathered around, Villanelle said to Claire. "Let's discuss this later. In the meantime, Mr. Kim could give you a proper tour of the shop."

"You know Jae?"

"He's one of my best customers."

Then once Villanelle walked toward the counter, Jae said, "There are books here that you can't get at Hogwarts, and I'm always looking for an advantage when it comes to smuggling stuff more effectively."

To be continued…


	97. Chapter 97: Dusty Books and Slug Curses

Chapter 97: Dusty Books and Slug Curses

While perusing the various bookshelves in Flourish and Blotts, Claire came across a book by Maerwynn Montfort. Bound in brown leather and covered in dust, she opened it up and was genuinely surprised.

"What's it about?" Jae asked.

"Nothing," Claire replied.

Jae looked confused. "Come again?"

"I mean there's nothing written on these pages." Claire showed the book to Jae, which was indeed blank.

"Maybe the writing is invisible," Jae figured. "Fortunately, I have that Revealer you didn't buy from me on hand."

"Let's wait until we get back to Hogwarts to try it," Claire advised, seeing Villanelle walking towards them.

"It seems you've discovered one of your brother's secrets," Villanelle observed, standing in front of Claire.

"Do you know if he wrote a hidden message in this book?" Claire asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure, but sometimes I find things that tell me he was leaving messages for someone," replied Villanelle. "Perhaps that someone is you."

Unsure of how to respond, Claire said, "So what's your deal with Mundungus Fletcher?"

"He came in here for five minutes, and tried to sell me my own wand which he stole," Villanelle explained.

"Any idea what he wanted?"

"Apparently, he lost a duel to a mysterious wizard in white robes. He wanted to understand the incantations that the wizard used which he had never heard before. But I couldn't make any sense of them, due to his questionable recollection."

"So did he leave?"

"He also told me the wizard had a tattoo of a skeletal snake or Dragon. I told him it sounded like something one might get at Borgin and Burkes, before he gave my wand back."

###

After purchasing the book by Maerwynn Montfort, Claire and Jae went back to Knockturn Alley. There, they approached Borgin and Burkes which was the shop with the skeleton in the window. But before they could enter it, the mean-looking woman who was leaning against the wall before approached them. With pale skin and oily black hair, she wore a dark gray feathered hat and a matching black dress.

"You and your friend still owe us something," the woman claimed.

"For what?" Claire asked, though she immediately regretted it.

"Safe passage through Knockturn Alley," the woman replied. "After all, terrible things have been known to happen here."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anything to give you," Claire responded.

"Everyone has something to give, dear," the woman sneered. "Blood, fingernails, eyes…all are quite valuable when given to the proper connoisseur."

Just as Jae was about to take his wand out, the woman waved her wand at him. A green light hit Jae's chest, and immediately after he bent over and puked up large slugs.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" The woman remarked to Claire. "Not everyone can be as pretty as you, dear. But you won't be pretty for long."

The woman then sent the Blasting Curse _Confringo_ at Claire who stopped it with _Protego_. Next, the woman tried casting the Bat-Bogey Hex forcing Claire to use Salvio Hexia to send it back. Soon enough, bats emerged from the woman's nose and flew around her head.

"You shouldn't have done that," the woman growled and ran away as the bats followed her.

Turning her attention to Jae, who was now paler in complexion as he continued vomiting slugs, Claire annunciated, " _Finite Incantatem_!"

Immediately, Jae stopped vomiting and straightened himself out wearily. "Thanks, Claire."

"Let's get out of here," Claire urged, but then the woman returned.

"You're not going anywhere," the woman claimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Claire taunted. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Because there's more of us than you two," the woman said, and snapped her finger.

Several hooded figures emerged from the shadows and surrounded Claire and Jae.

"I'm done playing games, dear," the woman frowned. "We'll just collect what we're owed, and be on our merry way."

"Just give me…a minute…to recover," Jae said, trying to pick up his wand.

A blast of yellow energy suddenly appeared behind the woman, causing her to fall down.

"Take as much time as you need, Mr. Kim," Rakepick said as she emerged from the shadows.

"Rakepick!" One of the hooded figures said, raising their wand.

"That's 'Professor' Rakepick!" The same blast of yellow energy emerged from Rakepick's wand, knocking the hooded figure down. "Now how many of you worthless leeches want to die tonight?"

None of the other hooded figures moved.

"That's what I thought," Rakepick smirked. "I'll be taking these two children and leaving. If one of you so much as glares at me, I will turn you inside out and feed your innards to the nearest Gringotts Dragon."

Without hesitation, Claire and Jae followed Rakepick out of Knockturn Alley.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Saving your life again," Rakepick answered. "I couldn't bear to lose my favorite apprentice."

"But I still haven't found Mundungus Fletcher."

"I was able to track him down while you and Mr. Kim were window-shopping in Diagon Alley. He'll be waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks."

###

The next day, Claire wearily made her way to Hogsmeade where she found Rakepick standing at a table near the back of the Three Broomsticks while a bald man was tied to a chair at the table.

"Claire Krystal," Rakepick said. "Meet Mundungus Fletcher, who is also known as Dung."

"Pleasure," the bald man responded. "I'd shake yer hand, but I'm tied up at the moment."

"He's a petty thief who deals in magical artefacts, along with any other illegal activity that'll earn him a Sickle or two," Rakepick explained.

"But some people call me a 'ero," Fletcher claimed.

"I'm fairly certain no one in the Wizarding World has called you a hero," Rakepick frowned.

"Well, they should," Fletcher argued. "You-Know-Who would've won the war if I hadn't—

"Do you have the Marauder's Map?" Claire interrupted.

Surprised, Fletcher asked, "Who told you that?"

"A friend of Peeves," Claire answered, partially lying.

"I 'eard he had the map, and 'ad one of me connections make a trade to get it out of 'ogwarts," Fletcher said.

"What did you trade with your connection?" Rakepick asked.

"Somethin' that wasn't good for me health, and I don't want to say more than that."

To be continued…


	98. Chapter 98: Fetching for Fletcher

Chapter 98: Fetching for Fletcher

Clenching the edge of Fletcher's chair, Rakepick said, "I could torture you, you know."

"Yeah, I know yeh can," Fletcher replied nervously. "I've seen it firsthand."

"So do you have the map or not?" Claire asked irritably

"I did, then someone attacked me and bleedin' stole it!" Fletcher answered.

Claire frowned. "Was it the wizard in white robes that you lost a duel with?"

"No, that was a different attacker," Fletcher claimed. "A common hazard in me line of work."

"Then why don't you tell us all about it?" Rakepick insisted as she pulled out the chair opposite of Fletcher.

Taking the queue, Claire sat down and stared intently at Fletcher as he sighed deeply.

"T'be honest, I wanted nothin' to do with the map," Fletcher began. "But I'd 'eard stories, so I figured it'd be pretty valuable. Now the one who stole the map, 'e knew I had it because 'e went right for it and didn' touch anythin' else. Snuck up behind me, an' jinxed me in the back. I swear, there's no honor among thieves these days."

"Now the wizard in white robes, did you recognize their voice as they chanted the strange incantations you mentioned?" Rakepick asked.

As Fletcher shook his head, Claire said, "If I'm getting what you're saying correctly, someone jinxed you from behind took the map and disappeared?"

"Right, but 'e didn't stroll off," Fletcher corrected.

Rakepick's brow furrowed. "Was the attacker using Apparition?"

"Nah, I know Apparatin' when I 'ear it," Fletcher said. "Perhaps I could tell yeh more if I 'ad something to jog me memory."

"Like a Memory Potion?" Claire suggested.

"Those yeh can find anywhere," Fletcher responded. "Bring me Venomous Tentacula Seeds, Acromantula Venom, Chimaera Eggs, and I'll tell yeh everythin.'"

Claire gave Fletcher a doubtful look. "How I know you're not lying?"

"Because if I was, Patricia would've decided to torture me an' kill me without battin' an eye," replied Fletcher.

###

"Professor Sprout?" Claire asked the following day.

"What is it, Miss Krystal?" Sprout responded. "Herbology is about to begin."

"How…difficult is it to collect seeds from a Venomous Tentacula?" Claire said nervously.

"It is not only extremely difficult, but also terribly dangerous," Sprout sternly replied. "Not to mention that the seeds are a Class C Non-Treadable Substance. Why would you want to harvest Venomous Tentacula Seeds?"

"For my O.W.L.s," Claire claimed.

Instead of answering, Sprout turned to the class and said, "Today, we will be reviewing every plant you've studied up to this point in anticipation of your Herbology O.W.L.s. Some of these plants are dangerous, so please use your gloves tools and common sense."

So Claire reluctantly started tending to many of the plants she had cared for over the years, with the exception of the Wiggentree which had now become Barnaby Junior's permanent home. After explaining the situation to Tonks, though, she was able to distract Sprout by attempting to spill Dragon Dung allowing Claire to find a Venomous Tentacula and harvest its seeds. In return, Tonks made Claire promise to take her to the Forbidden Forest that night to get venom from the Acromantula in the Spider's Lair area.

###

Upon arriving in the Spider's Lair, Claire took her wand out while Tonks strolled up to the Acromantula and said, "Hey, Spider! We need some of your venom to get a map so we can save Hogwarts from another Cursed Vault!"

In response, the Acromantula growled, "I'll gladly give you my venom, by sinking my pincers into your throat."

As the Acromantula moved toward Tonks, Claire annunciated, " _Stupefy_!"

This not only stunned the Acromantula, but it was also rendered unconscious. So Claire and Tonks quickly went to its pincers and excreted venom from them into some potion vials they had brought. The next day, Claire visited the Care of Magical Creatures area only to find various items strewn about.

"What happened here?" Claire asked Professor Kettleburn.

"Oh, nothing really," Kettleburn said. "During a recent lesson on Nifflers, Sickleworth caught sight of the gems on a Fire Crab's shell and made a mess of everything. On top of that, the eggs that my missing Chimaera laid before she ran off have gone missing as well."

Instead of telling him about her encounter with the missing Chimaera, Claire decided to help Kettleburn clean up while keeping an eye out for the eggs. She managed to find one, and decided to take it with her.

###

With the seeds venom and egg in hand, Claire accompanied Rakepick back to Knockturn Alley that night with Merula tagging along as backup since Jae was still recovering from the Slug-Vomiting Charm cast upon him. In front of Borgin and Burkes, they met Fletcher.

"Nice of Patricia 'ere to untie me after our little chat," Fletcher began. "Otherwise, this mutually beneficial trade would've been awkward to do."

Rakepick scuffed. "That's assuming the information you provide is accurate."

Taken aback, Fletcher said, "You still don't trust me? After all we've been through? What about you, Claire Krystal?"

"I'm just hoping there's some truth in your lies that will help me find the map," Claire stated.

"That hurts me feelings," Fletcher responded in an exaggerated tone. "I trust you brought the items I requested."

"Yeah," Claire said, reaching into her black coat and pulling out the seeds venom and egg.

"Impressive," Fletcher remarked, taking the items from Claire's hands. "You're as resourceful as they say, just like yer brother."

"You know him?"

"Course, but not as much as—

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us about the Marauder's Map," Rakepick demanded.

"All right," Fletcher growled. "Don't get yer cloak in a bunch. Though I was reelin' from the jinx, I'm sure I saw the attacker change into somethin'. Additionally, my connections in 'ogwarts tell me the map's back there."

Surprised by this, Claire wondered, "Could it be the same person who attacked me this year?"

Overhearing Claire, Fletcher said, "Maybe if you find this person, you'll find yer map."

"Did the attacker say anything as they grabbed the map from you?"

"'e said, 'I should 'ave never let this slip through my fingers'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we need to return to Hogwarts immediately," Rakepick insisted.

"A pleasure doin' business with yeh," Fletcher smiled creepily. "If yeh ever want to make another business transaction, yeh know where to find me."

To be continued…


	99. Chapter 99: Guinea Pigs and Quarrels

Chapter 99: Guinea Pigs and Quarrels

"Please turn to page 89 in _Intermediate Transfiguration_ ," McGonagall told Claire's class the following day. "Today, we will be learning about Switching Spells using a guinea pig and a piggy bank."

While McGonagall demonstrated the spell, Claire couldn't stop thinking about Fletcher's words.

"Miss Krystal," McGonagall said, getting Claire's attention. "Which sub-branch of Transfiguration is considered to be the most difficult?"

"Human…Transfiguration," Claire guessed.

"It seems you have been paying attention, despite your preoccupied expression," McGonagall noted as she conjured several piggy banks and guinea pigs for the class to use.

After memorizing the shape of the piggy bank and soothing the guinea pig, Claire was able to successfully switch the two from their previous positions to the left and right of her respectively. Then she decided to visit Rakepick in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom just as the last class of the day was filing out.

"Do you know what's going on?" Claire asked Rakepick.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Rakepick responded suspiciously.

"About who attacked Mundungus Fletcher and stole the Marauder's Map?"

"I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer."

"Why not?"

"Because if my assumption is correct, his very existence will have serious ramifications beyond the walls of Hogwarts. He is motivated by fear and desperation, which are a dangerous combination. For your own good, I've decided to keep his identity a secret."

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but decided to say nothing instead.

"Now on a different subject, there have been rumors of a certain portrait that is hidden somewhere in Hogwarts," Rakepick said. "I believe it's more important than the Marauder's Map itself."

"What's the portrait of?"

"A Cursed Vault."

This made Claire's eyes widen.

"Of course, a portrait can be more than just a portrait."

Take this as a hint, Claire went to the Grand Staircase and caught up to Badeea who was ascending the stairs. After Claire explained the situation to Badeea, they decided that the best way to find the vault portrait would be to ask the other portraits.

" _I don't know of any vaults, but I do remember a pillaged fortress_ ," Sir Cadogan responded.

" _In my recollection, there was a portrait of an underground chamber choked with shadows_ ," Merlin answered.

" _You…Peeves…room…there…me?_ " Beatrice said, sounding more muffled as she still pressed against the invisible wall within the portrait she was trapped in.

"If only we could understand what Beatrice is saying," Claire frowned.

"Penny must be devastated," Badeea responded sympathetically.

###

The next evening, Claire decided to meet with all of her friends including Ben despite Rowan's protest and told them about the vault portrait Rakepick mentioned.

"How do you know this vault portrait exists?" Jae asked, looking less pale than before.

"Yeah, considering you only heard about it from Rakepick," Tulip concurred.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill said defensively.

"It's clear from past experiences that Rakepick's a liar and manipulator who only cares about herself and furthering her own ambitions," Tulip answered.

"But…she took the time to teach me some new spells and what it takes to be a Curse-Breaker this year," Bill argued. "She's even getting me a job at Gringotts."

"Right," Tulip said sarcastically. "Like she cares so much about you when it's clear she wants Claire to work with her more."

"Don't you insinuate that my brother is an idiot," Charlie said to Tulip angrily.

"I think Tulip is right, though," Ben interrupted. "Rakepick isn't to be trusted."

"Says the one who attacked Claire last year," Rowan muttered out loud.

Hearing that, Ben glared at Rowan. "It was against my will!"

"Are you going to attack me too?" Rowan taunted.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Barnaby shouted.

"SHHHHHH!" Pince responded back.

This caused everyone at the table to look downward in guilt.

"Honestly, I was starting to enjoy that," Jae said.

"Same," added Tonks. "Having some drama is a nice way to break up the cycle of studying and detention lately."

"That doesn't help the situation," Andre insisted. "It's clear that everyone is just stressed over their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"Andre's right," Bill realized. "Instead of fighting amongst ourselves, we should help Claire find the vault portrait."

"Even though she only asks for us when she wants our help," Rowan pointed out.

"It's like I'm back home," Barnaby said to himself out loud. "And I don't want to think about being back home…"

"Sorry, Barnaby," Rowan apologized. "And you too, Claire…"

"Apology accepted," Claire nodded.

So everyone split up to find as many books as they could on the portraits of Hogwarts and read them at the table.

"There are mentions of people bringing portraits to Hogwarts over the years, but the details are scarce," Rowan stated after she was done reading.

"I couldn't find any mention of the Dragon portrait we found last year," Charlie mentioned. "Let alone a vault portrait for that matter."

"Maybe we should talk to the Elves," Jae suggested.

"How would the House-Elves know anything about a vault portrait?" Claire asked.

"They've been at Hogwarts longer than we have," Jae pointed out. "So they might know more than we think."

###

In the Kitchens, Claire and Jae questioned the working House-Elves about the vault portrait though their responses were mixed. But one small House-Elf said, "Someone else asked about a vault portrait. That was years ago, though."

Claire knelt down to the ground to stare directly at the House-Elf face-to-face. "Do you know why they asked?"

"They couldn't find it on their map," the House-Elf replied timidly.

"What did they look like?"

"Human, I think."

"Was there anything about them that stood out?"

"Their robes were of Gryffindor House. Does that help?"

"Yes, thank you!" Claire smiled.

In turn, the House-Elf smiled back. "No one ever says thank you. So thank you too, Claire Krystal…"

Then as the House-Elf walked away, Jae said, "Well, since I'm a Gryffindor, I could let you into my House's Common Room to investigate it."

"Are you sure about this?" Claire said nervously. "You could get into a lot of trouble."

Scuffing, Jae responded, "My work ethic and common sense may be questionable, but I'm always willing to break the school rules."

"You know to be honest, I thought you were a Hufflepuff at first because of your yellow hoodie."

"It's gold, actually, and gold is one of the Gryffindor colors. Plus, I'm wearing red shoes as well." As Jae held up his red sneakers, Claire couldn't help but chuckle.

To be continued…


	100. Chapter 100: In Search of a Rat

Chapter 100: In Search of a Rat

During a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Jae used this opportunity to let Claire inside the Gryffindor Common Room after everyone had seemingly left.

"Your Common Room is really cool, by the way," Claire said.

"Thanks," Jae smirked. "I take full credit."

Chuckling, Claire looked around the desks like she did last time. She not only found a partially written love letter to Barnaby, but also a drawing of Ben with muscles on it.

"Tell me if you find any contraband," Jae informed. "That probably belongs to me."

"Did you find anything?" Claire asked as she turned around.

Just then, Percy showed up. "Serious trouble is what you've found!"

"Percy?" Jae said in confusion. "Why aren't you at the Quidditch match?"

"I'm looking for Scabbers," Percy admitted. "But I should be the one asking the questions. Why are you two breaking the rules?"

"What are you talking about?" Jae asked.

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of class," Percy claimed.

Claire looked at her illuminated wand and said, "It's only _Lumos_."

"Not to mention that Claire is a Ravenclaw, and only Gryffindors are allowed in the Gryffindor Common Room," added Percy. "I know Bill and Charlie really like you, Claire, but I can't stand idly by while someone breaks the rules in front of me."

Suddenly, an idea came to Claire's mind. "What if we help you find Scabbers?"

This made Percy look downward. "Frankly, I'm worried Mrs. Norris got to him."

"If we find Scabbers, will you promise not to tell on us?" Claire pleaded.

Sighing, Percy responded, "I suppose, though I probably won't get a good night's sleep. Just be gentle when you find him, because he is fearful."

As Percy walked away, Jae turned to Claire. "How are we supposed to find his mangy rat? The castle's huge!"

"Let's go and see Hagrid," Claire suggested.

###

"Why d'yeh want to borrow Fang?" Hagrid asked as soon as Claire requested it.

"I need him to find Percy's pet rat Scabbers," Claire explained. "I'm sure Fang's good at tracking things."

"He's startin' to get good, but mostly he's jus' a big baby," Hagrid responded. "Yeh'll have to keep a close eye on him, since he likes to run off."

"We won't let him out of our sight, Hagrid," Claire assured.

"If yeh keep 'em fed, he'll follow yeh anywhere," Hagrid advised.

Fang woofed in response.

"That's his 'No' woof, but I'm pretty sure he's jokin'," Hagrid claimed.

"So does that mean you'll let us borrow Fang for sure?" Claire said.

Nodding, Hagrid replied, "I trust yeh. Jus' make sure he doesn't go near any Devil's Snare. Almost lost him to some after I first got 'em."

"All right," Claire said and knelt down. "Come along, Fang! Let's find Scabbers together."

Wagging his tail, Fang ran over to Claire and jumped into her arms.

###

That night, Claire and Jae walked into the Forbidden Forest with Fang who was able to lead them to the Forest Grove where Torvus was. After telling him about Scabbers, it turned out Torvus and Jae owed favors for each other.

"Torvus is helping me get a Mountain Troll's vest for a strange collector I work with," Jae said.

"While Jae helps me get herbs from the Hogwarts' greenhouses," Torvus added.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Claire said to Jae.

"Trading's a lot more cool if you don't know all the details," Jae claimed.

"If you say so," Claire responded doubtfully. "Now let's find Scabbers."

So while Torvus searched the outside of the grove, Fang sniffed around the grove's parameters. He barked near a bush, causing Claire and Jae to walk over to him. Between them and Fang, there was a trail of small footprints.

"Rat tracks," Torvus confirmed as soon as he came back into the grove. "And they lead to human shoe-prints."

"Does that mean someone was out here with Scabbers?" Claire wondered.

"Or maybe Percy is tricking us," Jae suggested.

Claire shook her head. "No, he wouldn't do something like that."

###

The next morning, Charlie met with Claire and Jae in the Prefects' Bathroom to continue looking for Scabbers while Fang skirted along the edges of the bath which was full of soapy water. This time, Fang found some crumbs below one of the sinks that had teeth marks in them.

"These are sandwich crumbs," Claire realized. "And the bite marks look small enough to have come from a rat."

"Maybe Scabbers stole a sandwich from the Great Hall," Charlie suggested.

"But someone probably would have seen him dragging one of those massive sandwiches around," Jae pointed out. "So he probably took some scraps from the Kitchens."

Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared.

"I thought I heard a dog barking in here," McGonagall scowled. "You had better have a good explanation for why there's a dog in the Prefects' Bathroom."

"He came in when I opened the door," Claire lied. "I've been trying to get him out, because as a Prefect I know it's against the rules for him to be in here."

"As I understand, Miss Krystal, you are a Prefect in title only but not in actual authority," McGonagall reminded. "Nevertheless, take Hagrid's impetuous pup and leave."

Without question, Claire and the others left with Fang at their heels.

###

"Claire Krystal can't bring a dog in here!" Pitts ordered as soon as Claire showed up in the Kitchens with Fang later that day.

"At least it's better than bringing a rat," Claire responded.

"Who said there were rats in the Kitchens?" Pitts snapped.

"Uh, no one," Claire lied. "Though I've heard dogs are good at keeping rats away."

Pitts glared at Fang, who only growled, and then he said, "Just keep an eye on him. If he eats one scrap of food, he's out."

Then as Pitts stormed away, Jae said to Claire, "We should look for Scabbers now, before Pitts changes his mind."

After looking around the pans and bins, Fang managed to find a pair of Fairy Wings.

"What are these doing here?" Jae wondered out loud.

"Pitts!" Claire called. "Do you use Fairy Wings in any of your dishes?"

"No," Pitts answered. "Most humans don't particularly like the taste of Fairies."

"Fairy Wings are used in potions, right?" Jae remembered. "Should we talk to Snape?"

"I can't imagine Snape letting a rat run off with one of his potion ingredients," Claire responded. "Let's ask Kettleburn instead."

To be continued…


	101. Chapter 101: Return to the Ice Vault

Chapter 101: Return to the Ice Vault

The next day, Claire and Jae went to the Care of Magical Creatures area with Fang in tow.

"It's fantastic to see you!" Kettleburn exclaimed.

"You too, Professor Kettleburn," Claire smiled.

"I was talking about Fang," Kettleburn clarified.

In response, Fang woofed.

"But it's good to see you and Mr. Kim too," Kettleburn added.

"Kettleburn's the only teacher in this school who has never kicked me out of class once," Jae said to Claire.

"Well, today's lesson is being postponed due to a particularly stubborn Yeti," Kettleburn said.

"Actually, we came here looking for a rat," Claire explained.

"That's too bad, because I've already fed all the rats I have to the Manticore," replied Kettleburn.

Flinching, Claire said, "Did one of the rats respond to the name Scabbers?"

Kettleburn shook his head. "No, though I don't make a habit of naming the rats I feed to the carnivorous creatures in this class."

Claire tried to hide her concern by checking the nearby shed while Jae did the same. Fang sniffed near the boxes, and suddenly barked.

"What is it?" Claire looked behind a box Fang stood near and her eyes widened.

"Are those diamonds?" Jae asked, seeing crystal fragments on the ground behind the box.

"No," Claire's brow furrowed. "It's Cursed Ice."

"The same stuff that froze Ben during our Second-Year?" Jae exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I thought all the ice disappeared when my friends and I broke the curse."

"So what does this mean?"

"Someone must have visited the Ice Vault, which might have reactivated the curse again."

"Can that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but we won't know unless we visit the corridor where the Ice Vault is located."

###

Later that night, Claire led Jae into the abandoned corridor and was surprised to find a few fragments of ice scattered about.

"This is the corridor where Ben was found?" Jae said, sounding disappointed. "It's not as scary as the way Ben described it. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. One time, he asked me to squish a spider because he said it was 'Basically an Acromantula.'"

"Nevertheless, we should look around and see if there are traces of Scabbers or whoever might have visited the vault recently," Claire insisted, while Fang cautiously sniffed the ice without touching his nose against it.

"Do you know if the ice is safe to touch?" Jae wondered.

"I wouldn't try it," Claire responded nervously. "It's hard enough to free someone once they're encased in the Cursed Ice, and I haven't practiced _Incendio_ in a while."

With this in mind, Jae avoided touching the ice while Fang sniffed around until he stood in front of a blank wall and barked. So Claire walked over to him, and picked up some strands of fur.

"Is that from Fang?" Jae said as Claire showed it.

"It's too short to be his," Claire noted.

"Then maybe a rat?"

Instead of answering, Claire took out her wand and annunciated, " _Revelio_!"

This caused the blank wall to suddenly vanish and be replaced by a staircase with green light glowing at the top.

"Whoa!" Jae mused.

While Fang ascended the stairs first, Claire followed behind with Jae bringing up the rear. Soon, they reached the top and looked down a long hallway with an ice-covered door.

"I take it this is the eponymous Ice Vault?" When Claire nodded, Jae said, "Now I get why you enjoy curse-breaking. This is so cool!"

"Yeah, but it's not as cold as before," Claire noticed. "Let's just hope it's not as cursed either."

The two then cautiously walked down the hallway when Fang suddenly ran up to the ice-covered door and barked at something near its base. So Claire and Jae approached the door quickly to see what Fang found.

"Look!" Jae pointed. "It's Scabbers!"

The titular rat twitched nervously as Fang growled at it. While Jae picked Scabbers up and put him in his hoodie pocket, Claire noticed an old parchment that was beneath Scabbers' feet and picked it up.

"Why was he standing on top of this?" Claire wondered, unfolding the parchment to reveal a blank space.

"No idea, but let's get out of here," Jae insisted. "This door is making me nervous for some reason…"

###

"Today in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we will be studying the Trip Jinx," Rakepick announced to Claire's class the following morning. "A relatively innocent spell in nature, it can be effectively combined with environmental hazards to foil your enemies. Why, my personal favorite combination is the Trip Jinx and pits. A classic combo, I say!"

While Rakepick laughed at her own joke, nobody joined in.

"Anyway, pay attention to my wand movement and annunciation or you might be the one who trips up instead of your target," Rakepick stated, testing the Trip Jinx on a metal dummy which made it fall over.

Rakepick then asked Ismelda and Tulip to demonstrate the Trip Jinx in person. In turn, Ismelda used the Trip Jinx first causing Tulip to fall on her rear.

"Miss Krystal, will you kindly cast the Counter-Jinx on Miss Karasu?" Rakepick asked, forcing Claire to stand up.

After she cast the Counter-Jinx, Claire watched as Tulip's movement was completely reversed and she was back on her feet once more. Both Ismelda and Claire were surprised by this as Rakepick complemented on their efforts.

Later, Claire met up with the Weasley brothers and Ben in the library finding Scabbers standing on Percy's books with a sour look on his face.

"Where's Fang?" Charlie asked, looking near Claire's feet.

"I returned him to Hagrid last night," Claire explained. "He was surprisingly useful at tracking Scabbers despite being so young."

"Well, I'm just glad Scabbers is back where he belongs," Percy said, petting Scabbers' back.

"Speak for yourself," Bill responded, rolling his eyes.

"So, Percy," Claire began. "Have you noticed anything…odd about Scabbers, apart from his apparent tendency to run away?"

Percy shook his head, "No…"

"I've always thought there was something off," Ben abruptly said. "One time, I found him in the Artefact Room."

"What's so strange about that?" Percy asked.

"The door to it is usually closed," Claire pointed out. "So how did Scabbers get in?"

"Maybe someone left the door open!" Percy snapped.

"SHH!" Madam Pince called from her desk.

"Great," Percy groaned. "Until now, I was the only student that Madam Pince didn't shush."

To be continued…


	102. Chapter 102: Up to No Good

Chapter 102: Up to No Good

Later in the Great Hall, Claire noticed Ben was motioning for her to come over to the Gryffindor table once dinner was over. So Claire went, even though she felt Rowan's hand briefly grip her.

"Thanks for coming," Ben said, and looked downward. "Even though I'm not sure if you still trust me or not."

Unsure of how to answer, Claire said, "So what did you want to talk about? Is it Scabbers?"

Flinching, Ben responded, "How did you guess?"

"When we were talking with the Weasleys, I got the impression you wanted to tell me more before Percy got all defensive," Claire explained.

"I did, but now I'm not sure if I should tell you," Ben muttered. "You won't believe me."

"Try me," Claire challenged.

Hesitating, Ben answered, "I think Scabbers has been following me. I'm even starting to think he might be responsible for my recent memory loss. Does that sound mad?"

"More confusing than anything else," Claire admitted.

In response, Ben sighed.

"Though I guess it's no more confusing than this old parchment I found along with Scabbers," Claire added, showing the parchment to Ben. "It's completely blank, and yet Scabbers seemed very protective of it when me and Jae found him near the Ice Vault."

Gasping, Ben responded. "You should be careful, Claire. Remember what that attacker said, 'Death is coming to Hogwarts'…"

###

"Did you find the vault portrait?" Rakepick asked Claire after Defense Against the Dark Arts was over the following day. "I forgot to ask you yesterday."

"No," answered Claire. "But I did find this old parchment recently."

"Lovely," Rakepick said nonchalantly. "If you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic."

"Yeah, I've spent enough time with Snape to pick up on that from him."

Rolling her eyes, Rakepick responded, "Do you know why I'm hard on you?"

Claire hesitated to answer. "Because you think I have a lot of potential."

"You haven't scratched the surface of your potential, which is frightening in many ways. Now, just for the sake of curiosity, let me see this paper."

Reaching into her robes, Claire pulled out the parchment and gave it to Rakepick. "In case you're wondering, I found it near the Ice Vault."

As Rakepick examined the parchment, her eyes widened. "Unbelievable…this is no ordinary piece of paper."

"Then what is it?"

"The Marauder's Map!"

"But…there's nothing on it."

Placing the parchment under her cloak, Rakepick stated, "Meet me later tonight, and I'll show you the map's secrets."

###

Following a lesson on the Befuddlement Draught, which was a potion that could induce confusion, Claire agreed to meet Rakepick in the Training Grounds after classes were done for the day.

"How do you know this parchment is the Marauder's Map?" Claire asked Rakepick as she placed the parchment on a broom-cleaning table.

"Because I saw it years ago when I was a student at Hogwarts," Rakepick explained. "Particularly, with the group who created the map. They called themselves the Marauders, and though they were younger than me we shared a common interest in breaking the rules."

"I've heard it shows the entirety of Hogwarts from Nearly Headless Nick," Claire mentioned.

"Yes," Rakepick confirmed. "It also shows the location of every single person in Hogwarts and their names."

"Wow," Claire exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"With advanced magic, such as the Homonculous Charm which can be placed upon a map allowing the possessor to track the movements of every person within a mapped area," Rakepick explained. "I have even heard that the map is enchanted to repel Severus Snape with insults. But there are a few rooms and chambers which remain hidden."

"Still, it's crazy to think that a handful of students created something as amazing as this," Claire remarked. "But how will it help me save Jacob and Beatrice?"

"It should show the location of whoever attacked Mundungus Fletcher, who may be lurking on the school grounds as we speak," Rakepick responded. "If my theory is correct, he will have the vault portrait which would give us access to the next Cursed Vault so we may break its curse."

"How will we know who it is by name?"

"I will know."

Claire was tempted to question Rakepick further about the mysterious attacker, but instead she asked, "So how does the map work?"

Rakepick's brow furrowed. "Before I answer that, I must remind you that we cannot lose this map. If someone like Filch, or anyone who knows its worth gets their hands on it, we will most likely never see it again. So what will you do if someone tries to take this map from you?"

"I'll use my cunning," Claire proclaimed. "I won't let anyone outsmart me, not even Filch."

Rakepick grinned in response. "Spoken like a true Ravenclaw. Filius Flitwick would be proud of you, except for the fact that you're about to learn the secret to a powerful map used by a group of mischief-makers who broke school rules constantly. But that's your intellectual curiosity talking, a common trait among Ravenclaws. Now, to see the map in its true form you must tap it with your wand and say these words: ' _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.' Then to hide the map, tap it again and say, ' _Mischief managed_.'"

While Rakepick stood back, Claire picked up the parchment from the table and tapped it with her wand while reciting, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

As soon as she did this, the parchment suddenly became illustrated with animated drawings of the Hogwarts castle and all the nearby areas with the words 'Marauder's Map' over it.

"This is amazing," Claire remarked as she unfolded the map. "I can see what everyone is doing around here. Kettleburn's in the Care of Magical Creatures area…Dumbledore is in his office…and there's someone who's running so fast that I can't even see their name."

"I can," Rakepick said as she took the map from Claire's hands.

"Why did you do that?" Claire demanded.

"For your own good," Rakepick insisted as she put the map away. "The person we're after will kill you to protect his secret, and I will not allow you to die under my watch. I'll contact you again when I've located the vault portrait."

Then Rakepick walked away, leaving Claire in a confused yet angered state of mind.

To be continued…


	103. Chapter 103: Uncovering Rakepick

Chapter 103: Uncovering Rakepick

Though Claire wasn't able to see the unknown person's name on the Marauder's Map, she was now convinced they were the one who attacked Mundungus Fletcher based on the way Rakepick reacted. She also managed to see which rooms the mysterious person had gone to, and decided to investigate them starting with the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. So once her class in that room ended the following day, Claire pulled Barnaby aside and told him the situation. He was all too eager to help, and thus the two split up to look around the room.

Apart from the sarcophagus being knocked slightly down, Claire managed to find a Black Quill in Rakepick's desk and showed it to Barnaby.

"Why would something like that be in here?" Barnaby wondered out loud.

"These quills are usually Transfigured, and they come from R who's been causing all sorts of trouble for anyone who goes near the Cursed Vaults," Claire reminded Barnaby. "So either Rakepick is trying to find R, or someone's trying to frame her."

"But doesn't the name Rakepick start with the letter 'R,'" Barnaby pointed out.

"Rowan thought of that same theory, but then I found a letter from R that threatened Rakepick so she's definitely not R," Claire stated. "Unless she wrote that letter herself to throw people off. In either case, let's see if this quill has a hidden message."

Upon casting _Reparifarge_ , though, nothing happened to the quill.

"This plot is getting too thick for me to follow," Barnaby groaned.

"I'm guessing that either Rakepick or someone else was going to enchant this quill with a secret message, but they haven't been able to yet," Claire figured. "Now the next place the attacker went was Filch's Office, so I'll head there next."

###

During Free Period, Claire was able to sneak into Filch's Office again with help from Tonks. The two looked around, and found a sandwich some small green scales Fanged Frisbees photos of Mrs. Norris and broken brooms. There was also a drawer labeled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' that was slightly open, causing Claire to look into it.

"Here's some reports about Rakepick," Claire said as she pulled a stack of papers out from the drawer and looked through them. "They date back to when she was student, and go all the way up to last week."

"Why would Filch be keeping reports on Rakepick?" Tonks wondered.

"He and just about every faculty member in Hogwarts doesn't trust Rakepick," Claire said. "The only one who defended her was Professor Flitwick."

"But Dumbledore clearly trusts her, since he made her the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Tonks pointed out. "What do the reports say?"

"Lots of things," Claire replied, reading the reports more carefully. "Rakepick's pretty much broken every rule there is."

"I hope she doesn't turn out to be evil," Tonks said worriedly. "I'm actually a big fan of her."

###

After classes were done for the day, Tulip and Merula agreed to meet up with Claire in Jacob's room which was the third place that the mysterious attacker went to.

"Darn it," Claire responded, looking into the empty room. "I was hoping he would still be here."

"Who, your brother?" Tulip asked.

"No, the one who attacked Mundungus Fletcher that I saw on the Marauder's Map last night," Claire explained.

"Poor Krystal," Merula said shaking her head. "It looks like you're going mad, though admittedly you lasted longer than I thought."

Ignoring Merula, Claire cast _Lumos_ to have a look around the room. To her surprise, it looked more messier than usual which implied someone had ransacked the place recently.

"It appears as though some sort of animal has been in here," Tulip noted.

"There's hair over here that looks like it could've belonged to Rakepick," Merula claimed.

Meanwhile, Claire managed to find another Black Quill which she placed on the desk in the room. Without hesitation, she cast _Reparifarge_ causing the quill to become a blue-colored notebook.

"What does it say?" Tulip wondered.

Because she had cast _Reparifarge_ , Claire's _Lumos_ spell was undone. So Merula reluctantly cast _Lumos_ in turn allowing Claire to read the notebook.

"'Rakepick is the only reason I'm still alive, but I can't help feeling like she keeps me alive for her own reasons,'" Claire recited. "'I just wish I understood what those reasons are. I'm not sure why we need a third person to break the curse on the buried vault, especially _him_. It's unclear why the Cabal is after me, and why they're targeting my little sister. She'll never know that Rakepick saved her too.

"'But what I mostly don't understand is why Rakepick is afraid of the Cabal. If I didn't know better, I would have assumed she's not afraid of anything. Everything would be so much simpler if I knew exactly what was on her mind. It's the one thing she and Snape have in common'. This is Jacob's handwriting…so my brother and Rakepick were working together all along."

"And she apparently saved you years ago without you knowing," Tulip added.

"She's also afraid of some mysterious Cabal," Merula noted. "Maybe the message was forged and planted by this mysterious attacker."

"Whatever the case may be, it's clear that Rakepick has been lying to me from the very beginning," Claire realized.

"What are you going to do?" Tulip said.

"I don't know," Claire responded, leaving Jacob's room. "Let me think about it."

###

The following day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rakepick announced, "Today, I will be teaching you _Deprimo_. It's a destructive spell that blasts holes in a downward direction. That being said, I'd appreciate it if you refrain from causing too much damage in the classroom."

So Rakepick had everyone cast protective enchantments around the room to prevent it from getting damaged during the lesson. Once the class was done, Rakepick used a Dark Spell to test the enchantments' strength. Seeing the enchantments held up fine, she continued into the lecture.

"Due to its nature, _Deprimo_ creates a lot of debris and rubble," Rakepick continued. "So as you might imagine, it's effective at exploiting the weakness in your opponent."

Using a stuffed animal to demonstrate, Rakepick's _Deprimo_ not only slammed it the floor but also dented the floorboards leaving scorch marks.

"Now, Miss Krystal, care to try the spell for yourself?" Rakepick offered.

"Sure thing," Claire muttered as she stood up.

Rakepick seemed concerned for a brief moment, before she stepped aside to allow Claire to stand across from the stuffed animal. To everyone's surprise, Claire's _Deprimo_ caused the stuffed animal to crash through the floorboards leaving a gaping hole with burn marks along the edges.

"Well…done, Miss Krystal," Rakepick said, smiling more genuinely. Then she said to the class, "I'll fix this up later, but that's all for today."

To be continued…


	104. Chapter 104: Duels and Dates

Chapter 104: Duels and Dates

"Greetings," Professor Binns announced in Claire's History of Magic Class later that day. "Today we'll be studying the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Created by the International Confederation of Wizards, this act hides the presence of the Wizarding Community from Muggles."

Then as Binns fell asleep again, Rowan stood up and lifted a curtain over a portrait showing a woman with long black hair in a blue dress.

"Now while our brilliant professor is getting his thoughts together, let's hear what Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait has to say on the subject," Rowan said encouragingly.

"An actual lecture by a portrait," Badeea said excitedly. "This is an amazing opportunity!"

"It's an honor to see so many bright, young Ravenclaw students," Rowena's portrait smiled. "If only my daughter were here to see this."

Just then, Peeves appeared in the room blocking Rowena's portrait from the rest of the class.

"Peeves doesn't care about secrecy," Peeves said mockingly. "But he does care about mocking Rubbish Binns, so let's continue the lecture, eh?"

"This class is a waste of time," Ismelda groaned.

"Ooh, a smartypants, aren't you?" Peeves responded, covering one eye with his hat to mock Ismelda's look.

"Sometimes, I think Peeves goes too far," Tulip said quietly to Claire.

"Have you been listening?" Peeves asked Tulip, who shook her head. "Good! Now where is the Slytherin Common Room?"

"The Dungeons," Tulip answered.

"Oh, you're too smart for your own good, Tulip Karasu!" Peeves cursed and disappeared.

Then the class proceeded to research the International Statute of Secrecy and write essays on it under Rowan's supervision. By the time they were done, Binns managed to wake up and collect the essays before class was over.

###

After classes were over, Claire found Merula in the Training Grounds casting different spells on the metal dummies and getting frustrated.

"What do you want, Krystal?" Merula grumbled as soon as she noticed Claire. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Clenching her fist, Claire asked, "Will you…help me train to fight Rakepick?"

This caused Merula to burst into laughter. "Good one, Krystal! You do get funnier every year."

"I'm serious," Claire insisted. "Rakepick has gone too far with her lies, and she probably won't tell me the truth unless she sees me as her equal. So I figure if I challenge her, she'll respect me more for my bravery even if I don't actually beat her in a duel."

"You sound more like a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw," Merula remarked sarcastically.

"I suppose that's one thing me and Rakepick have in common," Claire realized. "We don't stop until we get what we're after, but I'm not going to let Rakepick stand in my way."

"Well, you've got me interested in seeing how this plays out," Merula said as she got out of the way of the metal dummies. "Now cast some offensive spells for me and I'll let you know if there's room for improvement."

Without hesitation, Claire cast _Confringo_ on the nearest dummy causing it to wobble.

"Not yet!" Merula snapped. "You could've blasted me if you weren't careful."

Realizing her anger was getting the better of her, Claire took a deep calming breath before aiming her wand at the dummy again.

"Why are you hunched over like a Troll?" Merula criticized, forcing Claire to straighten out. "Now concentrate, Krystal. This won't be like facing your friend Khanna."

"I'm aware of that," Claire insisted. "But keep in mind that I won't actually try to duel Rakepick unless I have to."

After that, Claire's spell-casting went a lot smoother with Merula occasionally criticizing her for bad aiming or posture. But as the early evening wore on, Merula's criticisms became less frequent.

"So do you think I'm ready?" Claire asked once the sun went down.

"To beat anyone in our year besides me? Yes," Merula responded. "But you don't have a chance against Rakepick."

"Thanks for the support, Merula," Claire said sarcastically.

"Now, why did you ask me to help you?" Merula asked.

"Because you know Rakepick as well as I do," Claire explained. "So I figured you could help me work out how to beat her."

"I'm only the most powerful witch at Hogwarts, Krystal," Merula stated. "But I'm certainly no miracle-worker. If you want to beat Rakepick, you need to practice your dueling more than your spell-casting."

"How will dueling you help me in that regard?"

"I wasn't talking about dueling me, you idiot. But maybe you should face someone you haven't dueled before."

###

That night after dinner, Merula dragged Claire out into the Clock Tower Courtyard where a tan-skinned boy with medium dark hair was waiting. He wore a denim jacket and blue jeans with a yellow scarf and tan shoes.

"Ah," he said excitedly. "I finally get to meet the amazing Claire Krystal. I've heard so many things about you."

"Thanks, I suppose," Claire responded nervously.

"This is Diego Caplan," Merula introduced. "He's the—

"Best Dueler in Hogwarts!" The tan-skinned boy proclaimed.

"For now, anyway," Merula corrected.

"How do you two know each other?" Claire said, looking between Merula and Diego.

"I've been serving as Merula's private dueling instructor for several years now," Diego responded proudly. "But since you've beaten her many times, Claire, I'm inclined to challenge you to see what the fuss is all about."

"All right," Claire nodded. "Let's do this."

While Merula stepped aside, Diego and Claire got into their Stances and took out their wands. Though Diego was indeed strong in his dueling prowess with the use of advanced spells such as _Incarcerous_ and the Atmospheric Charm which allowed him to blind Claire with a blizzard, she was able to counter the latter spell with _Meteolojinx Recanto_. This caused the sudden blizzard to cease, allowing Claire to cast the Melofors Jinx on Diego which encased his head inside a pumpkin. As Diego tried to free himself, he dropped his wand in the process thus ending the duel. So Claire used the Counter-Jinx to remove the pumpkin while Diego cast _Finite Incantatem_ to remove the ropes that were binding Claire's sides the whole time.

"You're even more impressive than I imagined, Claire," Diego complimented.

"Well, I do practice a lot," Claire admitted.

Smiling, Diego asked, "Are you…seeing someone?"

"No," Claire shook her head. "Just haven't found the right person, I suppose."

"That person would be lucky to have you."

"Anyway, Claire should get going," Merula interrupted. "She's got a date with death — I mean, Professor Rakepick."

"Thanks for the duel, Diego," Claire said. "I learned a lot from you."

"Same here, Claire," Diego responded.

To be continued…


	105. Chapter 105: A New Wand

Chapter 105: A New Wand

"We need to talk," Claire said as soon as she approached Rakepick in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom the next morning.

"Class is about to begin, Miss Krystal," Rakepick insisted. "Now take your seat."

"Not until after you tell me what happened between you and my brother."

Rakepick seemed to flinch slightly. "Let's wait till after class to discuss this in more detail. I would prefer not to have any witnesses around."

Looking at the incoming students, Claire was forced to take her seat.

" _Don't worry, Krystal,_ " Merula whispered to Claire from behind her. " _I'll make sure you have a proper burial._ "

This put Claire in a sour mood for the rest of class, which worsened once everyone left except for her and Rakepick.

"Now, feel free to interrogate me," Rakepick offered.

"Mundungus Fletcher, he knew my brother and clearly has a past history with you," Claire began. "Were you three up to something?"

"My association with Fletcher purely comes from his dealings in Dark Artefacts," Rakepick explained. "I was assigned to investigate the ones that were stolen from cursed sites and bring them to Gringotts. So I wouldn't be inclined to involve him in a curse-breaking expedition, if that's what you're implying."

"Then you and Jacob did work together?"

"I only knew your brother from his reputation and interest in the vaults, but I never met him in person," Rakepick claimed. "So you'll have to talk to Fletcher about his personal dealings with Jacob for more details."

"There's more that you're not telling me," Claire noticed.

"I've told you everything that I want to tell you, Miss Krystal," Rakepick insisted. "Now if you drop this nonsense, we can continue our pursuit of Fletcher's attacker and the Cursed Vaults. If not, things could get messy."

Claire looked down at the wand gripped in her hand, and lowered it. "Fine. I'm not sure if you're telling the truth, but saving Beatrice and my brother is more important."

"A wise choice," Rakepick smirked. "Though not a particularly courageous one…hold out your wand for me, please."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

So Claire held her wand up.

"Thank you," Rakepick said, as she took out her own wand.

In an instant, Claire's wand was broken in half.

"Even if you did decide to duel me, this is what would've happened regardless of the outcome," Rakepick claimed. "Consider this a lesson in humility, and I'll lend you a temporary wand until yours can be properly fixed or replaced."

Unable to speak, Claire reluctantly took the plain-looking wand Rakepick gave her while she put away the broken fragments of her own wand and left the classroom.

###

"For today's class, we will be learning the Disillusionment Charm," Flitwick announced in Charms. "This spell makes objects take on the color and texture of their surroundings, thus disguising them in the process much like chameleons."

Though Claire was able to cast the spell just fine with the temporary wand, she noticed her spell-work wasn't as strong as before. Flitwick noticed this too, but didn't question Claire about it. Then later that night, Rakepick requested that she and Claire meet in Dumbledore's Office to head for Diagon Alley via the Floo Network. So Claire reluctantly agreed to this as they found themselves entering Ollivanders where Rakepick explained the situation to Ollivander himself.

Shaking his head, Ollivander said to Claire. "This is not the first time a wand has been shattered by Madam Rakepick. She has the rare skill to cast a spell that's powerful enough to shatter a wand completely. Now when one wand is lost, another gets to choose its wizard or witch."

"So does that mean I can get a new wand?" Claire asked.

"Only if the new wand chooses you," Ollivander clarified.

"You are not the same person you were upon arriving at Hogwarts, Miss Krystal," Rakepick claimed. "So I figured it was time to get a new wand."

"By shattering my current one?" Claire flinched. "You could have just told me!"

"I wanted you to understand that if you challenged me again, I would break something far more valuable than your own wand," Rakepick explained.

While Claire glared at Rakepick, Ollivander quickly left the counter and came back with three different wands.

"What are these?" Claire wondered.

"Fine wands waiting for their first match," Ollivander stated waving his hand from right to left. "Here, we have an eleven-and-a-quarter inch ebony wand with a Dragon heartstring core. It's highly suited to combative magic, and happy in the hands of those who consider themselves non-conformists. Next, an eleven inch redwood wand with Unicorn hair. They're not inherently lucky, but they are attracted to those who snatch advantage from catastrophe. Then finally, here is a twelve inch laurel wand with a Phoenix feather in it. Now supposedly, laurel wands cannot perform a dishonorable act but in a quest for glory they're capable of performing powerful and sometimes lethal magic."

"I'm not sure which one to pick," Claire admitted. "They're all so beautiful."

"But also deadly," Rakepick pointed out.

"And everything in between," added Ollivander. "So, Miss Krystal, which quality are you most drawn to?"

Looking over the wands, Claire answered, "I guess…non-conformity, because I'm inclined to stick to my personal beliefs in the face of authority."

"That's what I thought," Ollivander smiled, picking up the ebony wand. "Ebony wands do well with those who hold fast to their beliefs. Now, let's see if it actually fits."

Taking the ebony wand in hand, Claire waved it in front of her and saw the same bright light emulate from her like the first wand did.

"A fine choice for you, Miss Krystal," Rakepick smiled. "Now let's pay a visit to our dear friend Mundungus Fletcher."

"What about Fletcher's attacker?" Claire said as Rakepick paid Ollivander for the wand.

"Because if my hunch is correct, Fletcher should be able to answer all of our questions regarding his attacker," Rakepick answered.

Then Rakepick walked out of Ollivanders, forcing Claire to follow while holding onto her new wand. Together, they made their way into Knockturn Alley where they spotted Fletcher in the middle of the street. He grinned upon seeing them and approached the two.

To be continued…


	106. Chapter 106: The Hog's Head

Chapter 106: The Hog's Head

"Nice new wand yeh got there," Fletcher said, looking at Claire's ebony wand.

Realizing where he was looking, Claire quickly put her wand away. "How did you know I was getting a new wand?"

"I didn't, but I've got a keen eye for valuable objects," Fletcher explained. "Now, to what do I owe this unwelcome visit?"

"You've been lying to us, Fletcher," Rakepick said bluntly.

Taken aback, Fletcher responded, "What exactly are you talkin' about?"

"You told us someone attacked you and stole the Marauder's Map," Rakepick recapped. "Then they took the map back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's all true because you've got the map," Fletcher said, and then stopped himself short. "Or so I've 'eard."

"Recently, I intercepted a letter of yours, Dung," Rakepick announced.

Fletcher's mouth gaped. "Wha—

"Don't play dumb with me, or I'll remove your tongue by brute force," Rakepick threatened.

"I-I can explain," Fletcher responded nervously. "I send fake letters all the time! It's me own little 'obby."

Rakepick frowned. "If you lie to me, Dung, it will be last thing you do!"

"All right, I'll admit I wasn't attacked by no one!" Fletcher confessed. "But I don't know who 'ad the map before yeh at 'ogwarts."

"Yet you clearly sold the map to someone, since you went through the trouble of getting it out of Hogwarts," Rakepick pointed out.

"The buyer asked me to leave it outside the 'og's 'ead Inn, and 'e'd leave the Galleons."

"So you trusted this buyer to leave the map all by itself in the open?"

"No, I was watchin' the 'ole time. But someone grabbed it without me noticin'."

Groaning, Rakepick said to Claire, "Can you believe this man's story?"

"Maybe the thief had an Invisibility Cloak on or something," Claire suggested.

"Or maybe Fletcher isn't telling us everything he knows," Rakepick claimed. "Nevertheless, you should go check out the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade sometime and see if there's a shed of truth to his words."

###

That weekend, Claire made her way into the Hog's Head Inn which was full of more unscrupulous characters than the Three Broomsticks though the bartender seemed friendly enough. He was a tall man with a gray beard that was turning white wearing a dark green hat a purple shirt under a gray vest and suspenders.

"Welcome, child," the bartender said politely. "I take it this is your first time at the Hog's Head Inn. What do you think of the place?"

"It's…a bit dodgy," Claire admitted.

"Yeah, comes with the lot I suppose," responded the bartender. "What's your name?"

"Claire Krystal."

"Ah, I've heard about you. You're the one with the dodgy brother, right?"

"I wouldn't call my brother 'Dodgy'…"

"No offense, but I do know what it's like to have a brother that casts a long shadow over you."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore."

Claire's eyes widened. "You're—

"He's my older brother. No need to discuss it further. So, what are you here for?"

"Do you know a man named Mundungus Fletcher?"

In response, Aberforth frowned. "He was barred from here not too long ago."

"Can I ask you some questions about him?"

"No, but feel free to ask around if you like."

Unsure of how to respond, Claire left the counter and looked around for someone she recognized. Apart from Bilton Bilmes, there was also Rita Skeeter who was recognizable for her curly blonde hair and gaudy dresses including the vibrant purple one she was currently wearing.

"Tell me why you're so interested in Mundungus Fletcher, Claire Krystal," Rita said to Claire.

In response, Claire responded, "Maybe I'd be inclined to talk if I wasn't so confused about what someone like you is doing here."

"I get a lot of leads in dumps like this," Rita answered, sipping her mug of beer.

"Is that what gave you the idea to accuse my brother of conspiring with You-Know-Who?"

Partially choking on her beer, Rita said, "That was based on the information I could get ahold of, dear. No need to take it personally."

Instead of answering, Claire walked away and questioned some of the less intimidating patrons about Fletcher. Though she was no closer to finding out who his buyer was, it was clear he did hang around the place very often. So Claire told these things to Aberforth, who in turn pushed a letter across the counter.

Claire looked at the letter in confusion. "Who's it from?"

"My brother," Aberforth answered. "He asked me to give it to you in case you ever came here."

"But how did he know?"

"You can ask him yourself, though he won't give a straight answer."

Taking the letter from the counter, Claire left the Hog's Head Inn.

###

Back at Hogwarts, Claire made her way up to Dumbledore's Office where he and Snape were standing talking amongst themselves. As soon as they notice Claire, though, they immediately stopped.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Claire," Dumbledore apologized. "But we must be very deliberate with our next steps."

Confused, Claire asked, "What's going on here?"

Pausing for a moment, Dumbledore said, "Claire, you…are a Legilimens like myself and Professor Snape."

"And your brother," Snape added.

"I'm not sure what that means," Claire admitted.

"You have the ability to see inside another witch or wizard's mind," Dumbledore explained. "Some are born with it."

"While others have to train extensively to learn it," Snape stated.

"It's a very rare talent," Dumbledore emphasized. "Also powerful and fickle…"

"Meaning that it's easy to manipulate," Snape clarified.

"So you're saying I can basically read people's minds?" Claire said.

Snape shook his head. "Not exactly…"

"Professor Snape will teach you how to hone this ability, and guard your own thoughts from those who have the same power," Dumbledore said firmly. "It won't be easy, Claire, but once your training is complete you may be able to peer into the minds of others."

"Like you?" Claire realized.

Instead of answering, Dumbledore said, "Maybe even open the doors to hidden places."

To be continued…


	107. Chapter 107: Decorations and Etiquette

Chapter 107: Decorations and Etiquette

Though Claire tried to pay attention to Rakepick's lesson on _Fumos_ , or the Smokescreen Spell, in Defense Against the Dark Arts she couldn't stop thinking about what Dumbledore told her the night before.

 _A Legilimens_ , Claire thought to herself. _I can see into another witch or wizard's mind, but also be manipulated by those who have the same ability_.

Then during Charms, an assembly was called in the Great Hall.

"I am sure you are all wondering why you're here," Dumbledore began. "It is not to remind you to keep better track of your pets, though that behavior is strongly encouraged, but to announce the Celestial Ball will be held soon at Hogwarts. Specifically, in the Great Hall where there will be music decoration refreshments and dancing. Though I'm sure some of you have questions."

Immediately, Penny raised her hand. "Will we get to help plan the Celestial Ball?"

"A student will be elected to lead the Decorating Committee, Miss Haywood," Dumbledore answered.

Next, Barnaby asked nervously, "Can I bring a date to the ball?"

"Everyone may attend the ball with a classmate as a guest, Mr. Lee," replied Dumbledore.

"What's the dress-code for the ball?" Andre asked.

"Formal, Mr. Egwu," Dumbledore said. "More details about the Celestial Ball will be provided in due time. For now, you may return to your classes."

As everyone left the Great Hall, Merula walked alongside Claire. "What do you make of this 'Celestial Ball,' Krystal?"

"I'm surprised you care what I think of it," Claire responded.

"Fair enough," Merula admitted. "Not that I care what you think, anyway."

###

During Free Period, a student-run vote was held in the library to determine who would lead the Decorating Committee for the Celestial Ball. To no one's surprise, Penny won by a landslide of votes.

"How can this be?" Shouted a Gryffindor student named Emily Tyler. "I thought all my friends would vote!"

"Perhaps all your friends DID vote," Barnaby suggested, and then looked confused. "How many friends do you have, though?"

Growling in frustration, Emily stormed out.

"Now everyone get back to quietly studying, or leave," Madam Pince insisted.

Once everyone left, Penny pulled Claire aside and invited her to be a part of the Decorating Committee. So Claire reluctantly agreed to this, and sent invitations out to her other friends to see if they would be interested. To her surprise, the only ones who answered were Barnaby Tonks and Tulip. Next, they decided on where they would make the decorations and picked the Charms Classroom. Fortunately, Flitwick was more than willing to allow this.

"While I can't stay to supervise, I must remind you all that no magic may be used in the process of creating decorations," Flitwick stated after Claire and the others arrived in the classroom. "Make sure this room stays in one piece by the time I return."

"Don't worry, Professor Flitwick, we'll be careful," Penny assured as Flitwick left the room.

"That's a shame we can't use magic," Tulip remarked. "I was hoping to test some new spells I've been crafting with Badeea's help."

"Well, if Flitwick says we can't than we shouldn't," Penny insisted.

"Aw, I thought the decorating was going to be fun," Tonks frowned.

"Where are the snacks?" Barnaby abruptly asked. "The only reason I joined is because I thought there would be some."

"Let's just get to work," Penny said. "The ball is only two weeks away, and we have a lot to do in that time."

So the five used the items they had been provided and crafted different kinds of decorations.

"Excellent work, everyone!" Penny complimented once the work was done. "But…there is something missing."

"Magic!" Tulip cried.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking!" Tonks concurred.

"But Flitwick said, 'No magic,'" Barnaby reminded them.

"It'll make the decorations better, though," Tulip argued. "What do you say, Penny?"

"I don't know," Penny shook her head. "What do you think, Claire?"

"We shouldn't resort to using magic," Claire insisted. "Penny might get in trouble if Flitwick finds out about it."

"Fine," Tulip said, rolling her eyes. "Be a party pooper."

"I'm having fun, though," Barnaby claimed.

"How much paste have you eaten?" Tonks jokingly asked Barnaby.

"None," Barnaby answered. "I've been working on the banner this whole time."

When Flitwick returned, he complemented on the work everyone did.

"And we didn't use a single spell," Tonks added. "Claire made sure of it."

"I'm surprised, Miss Krystal," Flitwick grinned. "I thought you would be tempted to disregard my warning, but it seems I was wrong. Five points to Ravenclaw!"

"Thank you, Professor," Claire smiled.

While Penny agreed to stay and clean up, everyone else left.

"I don't think I've seen Penny this excited in a long time, given what happened to her sister," Tonks pointed out.

"Then I say it's a good thing," Tulip said. "Let's just hope our decorations will be impressive on their own without magic."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," replied Claire.

###

Later that week, Claire and Rowan met up with Andre at the Three Broomsticks to discuss what kind of etiquette would be appropriate at the ball.

"To be honest, I'm not very good in social settings," Rowan sighed. "I usually end up talking about trees or my cat."

"I'm sure there are other things you can talk about," Claire said encouragingly.

Andre then scanned the room and noticed Bill walking in. "Maybe you should practice on Bill."

Rowan blushed. "We don't really speak outside of school."

"Until now," Andre said and shouted, "Hey, Bill! Come over here!"

In response, Bill walked over. "Hey, what's new?"

"Trees and cats!" Rowan snapped, averting Bill's gaze.

"Is something wrong, Rowan?" Bill asked. "You're…glistening."

Seeing Rowan's panicked look, Claire said, "Andre was just giving us advise on what to wear for the Celestial Ball, and Rowan got nervous."

"Yeah, because even though Dumbledore said the dress-code is 'Formal' that is somewhat open to interpretation," Andre added. "But I'm sure Rowan will put something spectacular together."

"I don't want to stand out, though," Rowan muttered.

"Why not?" Bill encouraged. "That's the fun of these events! And don't feel bad about being nervous, Rowan. I was anxious before my first dance at the Yule Ball during my Fourth-Year."

This surprised Rowan. "Yet you don't seem rattled about anything, Bill."

"Then you've never seen me studying for my N.E.W.T.s!" Bill laughed.

To be continued…


	108. Chapter 108: Style and Type

Chapter 108: Style and Type

"So how did you get over your nerves?" Claire asked Bill.

"It helps to know what to expect," Bill advised. "But you should also be ready to take your chances too."

"Um, this is going to sound weird, but do I smell like gym socks?" Rowan abruptly asked.

"You smell fine, Rowan," Bill insisted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to your advice," Rowan smiled.

"Well, I should get back to Hogwarts," Bill stated. "See you around."

After Bill left, Rowan leaned close to Claire. "Did you hear that? Bill thinks I smell fine! I'm going to go get a head-start and look for some outfits to wear. Care to join me?"

"Not today," Claire responded. "I was hoping to talk to Andre some more."

"Suit yourself," Rowan shrugged, and left the Three Broomsticks skipping.

"Did you arrange Bill to show up here on purpose?" Claire asked Andre.

"Maybe," Andre grinned sheepishly. "Though we both know that Rowan's been crushing on Bill for a long time now."

"Even though he's older than us and is preparing to graduate from Hogwarts," Claire pointed out. "Who knows if he's even planning on attending the Celestial Ball at all."

"I'll find a way to get them together," Andre insisted. "Who are you planning to go with?"

"No idea," Claire replied. "I've had so much on my mind lately, let alone these past few years, that I haven't even considered dating anyone."

"Now's a good time to give it a shot," Andre claimed. "Who knows? You might find 'The one.'"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Claire said, drinking her Butterbeer to hide her blush.

###

The next day, Claire decided to head to the Training Grounds to practice spell-casting with her new ebony wand when she noticed Rowan and Ben approach her.

"Hey, guys," Claire said, surprised that Rowan wasn't suspiciously glancing at Ben for once. "What's up?"

"Well, Ben and I decided to put our differences aside for the sake of offering to help you decide who to bring to the ball," Rowan explained.

"That's fantastic!" Claire smiled. "I would greatly appreciate your help. As I told Andre yesterday, I'm not sure who I'd like to bring."

"Well, I have lots of opinions about who you should go with," Rowan stated.

"I don't have any personal experience with this kind of thing, but I'll try to help in any way I can," Ben offered.

"So where do we start?" Claire wondered.

"In the Clock Tower Courtyard!" Rowan suggested. "Almost everyone in the school goes there, so you can take a look at some potential candidates and point them out."

Soon enough, the three arrived in the courtyard and stood by the fountain while Claire looked at everyone who was there. Instead of seeing them as fellow classmates, she now started to see them as potential dates which made her feel warm for some reason.

"Maybe it'll help if you narrow down the search," Ben said. "Who do you picture going out with? A boy, girl, or either?"

"I'd say…a boy," Claire admitted guiltily.

"All right, now what type of boy did you have in mind?" Rowan asked. "In other words, do you prefer someone who's an introvert or extrovert?"

"An introvert," Claire answered. "Though I guess this doesn't exactly narrow down who my guest is."

"Am I hearing that Claire Krystal doesn't have a date for the Celestial Ball yet?" Ismelda interrupted. "How dreadful!"

This caused Ben to flinch nervously while Claire and Rowan glared at Ismelda.

"Because you're the most talked-about witch in Hogwarts, imagine the gossip if you can't get a date," Ismelda said menacingly.

"If I cared about the gossip in this school, I would've quit searching for the Cursed Vaults long ago," Claire pointed out.

"Well, I don't care much for the gossip either," Ismelda emphasized. "You just happen to generate a lot of it."

"I'm not sure why you're worried about who Claire goes out with, because she's going to have the best date ever!" Rowan proclaimed. "Ben and I will make sure of it!"

"You and Ben…are helping?" Ismelda laughed haughtily. "Oh, that's brilliant!"

Then as Ismelda walked away, Ben clutched his stomach. "My stomach hurts even worse now."

"Sorry about that, Claire," Rowan apologized. "I just—

"It's okay," Claire assured. "Ismelda's all talk anyway."

"Yeah, she's probably hassling us to cover up the fact that she's in the same dateless situation as we are," Rowan figured.

"Nevertheless, it's clear this Celestial Ball is driving everyone crazy in this school," Claire realized. "So it's imperative that we pick dates for this once-in-a-lifetime event."

###

In the Artefact Room, Claire found Andre and Tulip discussing what kind of jewelry should go with Tulip's outfit for the ball.

"Now, Claire, I've got plenty of options in terms of what kind of outfit you should wear to the ball," Andre stated. "In fact, Tulip helped me pick the best ones based on her critiques alone."

"Andre and I may have creative differences when it comes to style, but we both agree your date will be amazed by whichever outfit you pick," Tulip smiled.

"That's very flattering of you two," Claire responded. "But I haven't decided who my date will be. I'm almost wondering if I should do the asking at this point, though maybe—

Just then, Barnaby burst into the Artefact Room and said, "Claire! Thank goodness I found you. There's an emergency going on. Come with me quickly!"

Before Claire could object, Barnaby dragged her by the hand out of the Artefact Room and into one of the Greenhouses. There, Penny and Tonks were standing looking worried.

"Claire, we've got a serious problem on our hands," Penny began. "We completely forgot to add flowers to the Celestial Ball decorations!"

"But do we really need flowers to decorate the Great Hall?" Tonks said.

"We'll definitely need them to make boutonnieres and corsages," Penny pointed out. "You know, the little flowers that you can pin to your clothes or wear around your wrist."

"That's brilliant!" Barnaby exclaimed. "We can decorate ourselves with those!"

"Exactly," Penny smiled. "Fortunately, Sprout said we can pick from her flowering plants. This is the last thing we need to make our decorations perfect!"

"So can we pick whichever flowers we want?" Barnaby asked. "I'd really like a buccaneer."

"Boutonniere," Claire corrected.

To be continued…


	109. Chapter 109: To Ask or Do the Asking

Chapter 109: To Ask or Do the Asking

"You know, picking these flowers has got me thinking about this dating thing differently now," Claire admitted to Tonks once they finished in the Greenhouse after Penny and Barnaby left to search the other Greenhouses for more flowers.

"Well, that's why I'm going by myself," Tonks admitted. "That way, I don't have to think about this kind of stuff. But…I do know that Barnaby and Penny don't have dates yet."

"Really?" Claire said, sounding interested.

This made Tonks smirk mischievously. "So, who would you pick? Hypothetically, of course."

Claire's cheeks flushed red. "Um, Barnaby…"

"That's what I thought," Tonks chuckled. "He may be a total lunkhead, but he's a good person at heart and quite handsome."

Just then, Penny and Barnaby came back with two full baskets of flowers.

"So how did the picking go?" Penny asked, putting her and Barnaby's baskets down.

"It looks like you've picked a whole bunch, Claire," Barnaby said, noticing Claire and Tonks' full basket.

"Oh, thanks," Claire said, feeling her face turn red again. "I should, um, get going."

Then Claire left the greenhouse much to everyone's surprise. While heading back to her dorm, she almost ran into Hagrid who was coming down the corridor opposite of her.

"Sorry, Claire," Hagrid apologized. "Almost didn't see yeh."

In response, Claire said nothing.

"Yeh don't look too good," Hagrid noticed. "Somethin' troublin' yeh, Claire?"

"It's just…the Celestial Ball," Claire admitted. "Everyone's treating it like it's the most important night of their life, and I feel bad for not having a date yet."

Hagrid shook his head. "It's jus' a dance, Claire. Yeh should think of it as a night o' fun, not a big deal. Course, I'm not too familiar with dances and the like."

"But do you think you could give me some advice on how to approach this?"

Pausing for a moment, Hagrid asked, "Lemme ask yeh this: would yeh rather be asked to the ball, or do the askin' yerself?"

Claire pondered on this. "I guess it would be nice to get invited to the ball by someone who really likes me, instead of trying to figure out who I like and asking them since I have no experience in this matter."

"That's the spirit, Claire!" Hagrid laughed merrily.

"Will I be seeing you at the ball?" Claire asked.

"Course I will!" Hagrid proclaimed. "Jus' remember to have fun, and good luck!"

"Thanks, Hagrid," Claire smiled and left the corridor.

###

A few days later, Claire Rowan and Ben came into the Great Hall after dinner was over and saw that the plain stone floors were now covered in a large blue rug outlined in gold with stars on it.

"Fascinating," Rowan said, noticing several students walking around. "It's like no one wants to pair off while everyone's here."

"Hi," Bill spoke up as he approached the group. "I just stopped by to check out the decorations. Does this mean you're all going to the Celestial Ball?"

"Absolutely!" Rowan smiled. "You should see my outfit, Bill. It's brilliant!"

"Oh, I'm not going to the dance," Bill said embarrassingly. "But I'll swing by at some point to check it out."

"That's great!" Rowan exclaimed. "I should probably make sure my outfit's okay."

"And I haven't practiced my dance moves yet," Ben realized.

After Ben and Rowan left, Bill turned to Claire. "So are you just as excited about the Celestial Ball as Rowan and Ben are?"

"I would be if I knew who my date was," Claire said. "It's like no one wants to be the first to ask, or is that just me?"

"For first-timers like yourself, that kind of step can mess with your head and heart," Bill claimed.

"Earlier today, Snape said I shouldn't overthink this and let my heart decide," Claire brought up.

"That's surprising, considering it came from Snape of all people," Bill remarked.

"Yeah, it seemed out of character for him though I think he had someone else on his mind," Claire remembered. "His tone was surprisingly sad, so maybe it was unrequited love or something."

"Well, Snape does have a good point," Bill noted. "Is there anyone in this room you would go out with in a heartbeat?"

Scanning the room, Claire's eyes settled on Barnaby.

"So Barnaby's your choice?" Once Claire nodded reluctantly, Bill said, "Well, you're not going to get anywhere by staring at him from a distance."

Knowing what she had to do, Claire walked up to Barnaby and asked him to come with her to the Clock Tower Courtyard. So he did, but looked nervous.

"Did I botch something up?" Barnaby asked. "Usually when someone pulls me aside, it's because I've messed something up or they need my help moving something heavy."

"It's about the Celestial Ball," Claire admitted. "I don't have a date for it yet."

"Neither do I," Barnaby blushed nervously. "And it's coming up soon."

"But there is a solution," Claire offered.

"You think so?"

"Well, if you're not going with anyone…and I don't have someone…"

Barnaby didn't say anything, which made Claire more nervous as her heart pounded loudly against her chest.

"I've got it!" Barnaby exclaimed. "Claire, would you like to go to the Celestial Ball with me?"

Surprised by this, Claire smiled. "Yes, I would love to!"

"To be honest, you were my first choice all along," Barnaby responded, grinning sheepishly. "But I couldn't work up the nerve to let you know."

"Yeah, I've been pretty anxious too," Claire said. Then after a pause, she noted, "Well, I should probably get ready."

"Same here," Barnaby added. "I can't wait to see your outfit."

After the two parted ways, Claire went back into the Great Hall and was surprised to find no one there except Andre and three dresses on display. The one on the left was blue with a white star pattern, while the second was red with pink heart-shaped embroidery, and the third was mint-green with white frills along the sleeves and hem.

"Did you set this up yourself, Andre?" Claire asked. "Where did everyone go?"

"I was originally going to set these dresses up in the Transfiguration Classroom, but McGonagall kicked me out because she needed to get things ready for tomorrow's lesson," Andre confessed. "So I told your other friends and they helped usher everyone out so I could set these outfits up just for you."

"Thank you so much!" Claire complemented and looked at the dresses. "These are so beautiful! I would be lucky to wear even one of them to the ball."

"But you only get to choose one," Andre stated. "So what will it be?"

To be continued…


	110. Chapter 110: A Night of Fun

Chapter 110: A Night of Fun

On the night of the Celestial Ball, Claire went back to her dormitory with Andre to show off her outfit upon his insistence. After heading upstairs to change, she came into the Ravenclaw Common Room wearing the red dress with pink heart-shaped embroidery on it. She also wore a gold waist belt and matching tiara earrings as well as a red beaded necklace with gold charms.

"You look smashing, Claire!" Andre smiled.

"Thank you, Andre," Claire smiled. "You've been a great help to me."

"Now I've got to get my outfit together," Andre admitted. "The ball's about to begin!"

While Andre went up to the boys' dormitory, Claire went on ahead to the Great Hall where several round tables were set up with round globes adorned in their centers and star-shaped carvings along the edges. Also, many of her classmates were there wearing various tuxedos and beautiful dresses.

"Wotcher, Claire!" Tonks called. Her pink hair was now in a mohawk as she was wearing a black patchwork dress with purple sleeves. "Nice outfit!"

"Yours looks great too," Claire complimented. "And the one you should thank for my outfit is Andre, since he was the one who put it together."

"Cool!" Tonks smirked. "Though rumor has it you're one of the few among our friends that has a date. Probably because you're the only one who got asked."

"That reminds me," Claire realized. "I should look for my date."

While Claire walked around, she encountered Rowan who was wearing a blue dress with white embroidery and a shiny necklace with a tree-shaped emblem while her hair was tied into a braid. Ben, meanwhile, was wearing an oversized black jacket and fedora with a matching vest adorned with yellow buttons to compliment his yellow-and-white striped dress shirt while his trousers and bowtie were red.

"Well, you two look great!" Claire commented, catching their attention.

"Yeah, I've been getting compliments from everyone left and right," Rowan smiled.

"People don't really care much for my outfit," Ben admitted. "But they want my hat."

Just then, Penny walked over. With her blonde hair down except for a braid circling around her head, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a white top and yellow skirt while her necklace and bracelet were a shiny black color.

"Excuse me, guys, but mind if I steal Claire for a moment?" Penny asked before leading Claire away from Rowan and Ben. Once they were alone, Penny said, "Now I know this may sound soppy, but I feel like you've been part of my Celestial Ball journey from the start! So thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Claire admitted. "I feel the same way, actually."

Just then, Dumbledore stepped up to the owl-shaped podium and said, "Students! May I have your attention, please? I'd like to take a moment to recognize Penny Haywood, head of the Celestial Ball Decorating Committee. The Great Hall has never looked so stellar!"

While everyone gave a round of applause, Penny made a polite bow.

"Excellent work," Dumbledore added. "Enjoy the ball, everyone!"

"Ah! I may explode with joy right now!" Penny said excitedly to Claire.

Then Bill arrived, wearing his usual white dress shirt and tan pants with the signature Gryffindor red-and-gold striped tie.

"Bill!" Claire called. "You made it!"

"Well, I did promise Rowan," Bill smiled. "You look fantastic, by the way."

"Thank you so much," Claire responded.

Bill then looked around and saw Rowan standing by one of the roaring fireplaces. He walked up to her, and she smiled in turn. Then while Penny went over to Ben, Claire was approached by Hagrid who was wearing a brown fur-lined tuxedo and purple tie with yellow stars on it.

"What are yeh doin' at a dance by your lonesome, Claire?" Hagrid asked. "Did it not work out with gettin' yerself a date?"

"No, it did," Claire answered. "I just can't find him in this crowd."

"Lemme help yeh find 'em," Hagrid offered. "I've got a bird's eye view from up here."

So Claire told him who to look for, and Hagrid immediately spotted someone. He then waved them over, and Claire was surprised to see Barnaby. He was wearing a crimson jacket over a black tuxedo with a rose boutonniere on his collar.

"Claire!" Barnaby smiled. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, no need to apologize! Your dress looks amazing, by the way."

"Thank you," Claire blushed. "You look great too. That 'Buccaneer' is quite nice."

"Thanks," replied Barnaby. "I nearly stabbed myself pinning it on. Also, I got this for you."

From his jacket pocket, Barnaby pulled out a rose corsage with a pink ribbon and wrapped it around Claire's wrist.

"It's beautiful," Claire complemented.

"Now let's enjoy this dance together," Barnaby said, holding his hand out.

Without hesitation, Claire took it as an energetic jazzy tune started up. The two danced across the floor with Claire occasionally glancing at her friends. While Penny and Ben seemed to be doing well, Ismelda and Merula were sulking along the edge of the hall wearing black dresses with hints of green. As for Tulip, she wore a blue dress with a gold star necklace, and was dancing with Tonks causing everyone to stare at them. But the ones who drew the most attention were Hagrid and Flitwick who were pulling some crazy dance moves. Even Rowan and Bill weren't doing too bad either as they mainly stayed by the fireplace.

###

The next day, everyone seemed to go back to normal as if the previous night was merely a dream. Even Claire and Barnaby decided that they would be better off not pursuing a long-term relationship for now because of various obligations such as schoolwork and such. Then after Claire parted ways with Barnaby after breakfast, she returned to her dorm to find a message gripped in her owl Eban's mouth. To her surprise, it was from Snape asking her to come to the Potions Classroom at once.

As soon as Claire arrived, though, Snape said, "Ready your wand, Krystal."

"Why?" Claire asked. "I thought you were going to teach me Legilimency, the magical art of perceiving minds."

"You may defend yourself however you choose," replied Snape.

This made Claire nervous. "What are you going to do?"

Snape sneered menacingly. "Break into your mind."

To be continued…


	111. Chapter 111: Perception of the Mind

Chapter 111: Perception of the Mind

"What?" Claire exclaimed. "Hold on, let's—

" _Legilimens!_ " Snape recited.

This caused Claire to suddenly reel back and close her eyes. She tried to resist, but her mind became blank.

" _I see you and your brother,_ " Snape's voice said in Claire's head. " _Five or six years old…you are pretending to duel with Licorice Wands._ "

" _Mum always bought them for us,_ " Claire thought in response to Snape. " _Along with Peppermint Toads…_ "

Snape paused. " _You're older now. Your brother convinces you to sneak Sickles from your Mum's coat pockets…_ "

" _No, stop…_ " Claire responded.

" _Older still,_ " Snape continued. " _You and your mother are crying. This must be the day your brother went missing._ "

" _Stop!_ " Claire thought loudly.

Just then, Claire was able to open her eyes and found herself breathing heavily.

"No wonder your brother was able to enter your mind so easily from a great distance," Snape remarked casually. "You lack control of your thoughts, and didn't attempt to fight."

"But you never gave me a chance," Claire complained.

"Neither will your enemies," Snape frowned.

"And you mean to tell me that the visions I was experiencing my First-Year onward…were just images projected into my mind from my brother?"

In response, Snape nodded. "You need to be able to defend your mind if these 'Visions' as you put them are to stop. But first, you'll have to peer into the minds of others which is the art of Legilimency. Now skilled Legilimens can interpret another person's thoughts, either nonverbally or through the incantation _Legilimens_ which I used just now. It lets the caster see into the mind of another person, but you have to be near them in order to do it.

"The best Legilimens, though, don't require a wand or the incantation. The Sorting Hat, for instance, has been enchanted to use Legilimency in order to determine which House to sort the students into by peering into their minds. Now some may place visions in the minds of others in order to trick or torture them."

"Like what my brother's been doing?" Claire said.

Nodding again, Snape responded, "Try using Legilimency on me, Krystal."

Claire flinched. "Seriously?"

Snape didn't respond.

"Right, you're always serious. _Legilimens_!"

When nothing happened, Snape showed Claire the proper wand movement for the incantation. After Claire memorized it, she tried again closing her eyes as she did so.

Several minutes passed, and then Claire said, "I didn't see anything."

"Just because you didn't see anything doesn't mean the incantation didn't work," Snape stated. "Now tell me, what do you think of Legilimency?"

Just then, Claire thought she heard Snape's voice again but it was very faint this time. "It's very useful, but only when it's used for the right purposes."

"It's not a matter of whether it's right or wrong, but how it's used," Snape emphasized, hiding his initial surprise at Claire's response. "For instance, without Legilimency you wouldn't know that your brother is still alive. Now go and practice it in your own time. You'll probably need it to save your brother, and possibly yourself."

Then Snape gave Claire a book titled _Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Minds Wisely_ and left the classroom.

###

After doing some reading, Claire decided to head to Filch's Office where she found Filch and Mrs. Norris who frowned upon seeing her.

"What do you want?" Filch demanded.

"I just wanted to talk," Claire said.

"About what?"

"Whatever is on your mind."

Then Claire took out her wand and recited _Legilimens_. This caused Filch to reel back and close his eyes while Mrs. Norris looked confused. In Filch's mind, Claire saw many memories including people calling him a 'Squib' him being mean to students polishing shackles and cuddling Mrs. Norris in intimate ways that made Claire flinch to the point of breaking her connection with Filch. Meanwhile, Filch opened his eyes and shook his head while Mrs. Norris hissed at Claire.

"You used Legilimency on me, didn't you?" Filch growled.

"Only because Professor Snape told me to practice it," Claire explained.

"Well, go practice on someone else," Filch responded, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Claire apologized. "After seeing how much you hate students, I don't think I ever want to trick you again."

Filch's eyebrow raised. "Again?"

Unsure of how to respond, Claire left Filch's Office in a hurry and headed down to Hogsmeade. There, she went into the Three Broomsticks and met up with Madam Rosmerta.

"Claire!" Rosmerta smiled. "What brings you back here?"

"I found out recently that I'm a Legilimens," Claire explained. "So I'm going around trying to practice it on people."

"Just like your brother, eh?" Rosmerta remarked. "I suppose it runs in the family."

Claire's eyes widened. "You knew my brother was a Legilimens?"

"Of course," said Rosmerta. "I even let him use Legilimency on my mind to prove I wasn't lying when he was feeling really paranoid."

"Could I use Legilimency on you?"

"If it'll help you find your brother. Besides, I have nothing to hide."

So Claire used _Legilimens_ on Rosmerta, causing her to briefly flinch as she closed her eyes. Immediately, Claire saw Rosmerta hiding her brother from the Ministry and throwing people out of the Three Broomsticks. There was even a memory of Jacob returning to the Three Broomsticks after he was expelled from Hogwarts and staying at the Three Broomsticks temporarily. This last one surprised Claire, causing her to stop.

"See anything useful?" Rosmerta asked.

"You hid my brother after he got expelled, when he had nowhere else to go," Claire realized.

"Not so loud, dear," Rosmerta insisted. "You aren't in my mind anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. Anyone would've done the same if they knew your brother the way I did."

"I'm not sure. What you did was very brave, and kind. So thank you, Madam Rosmerta."

"Don't thank me, Claire. Just keep practicing and bring Jacob back home where he belongs."

###

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Claire decided to avoid Filch by heading straight to the Kitchens instead of her dorm. Not only was Jae there but also Pitts.

"You're late, Claire Krystal," Pitts said grumpily.

"I'm sorry, I just got back from Hogsmeade," Claire responded.

"No excuses," Pitts insisted. "Now get back to work, or you'll end up stuck here forever like your friend Jae Kim."

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

This made Pitts frown. "What did you say?"

Claire immediately used _Legilimens_ causing Pitts to flinch.

To be continued…


	112. Chapter 112: Blocked

Chapter 112: Blocked

Inside of Pitts' mind, Claire saw his former master calling him horrible names testing various potions and spells on him and then giving Pitts away for nothing.

" _Claire Krystal can't do anything to Pitts that hasn't been done before,_ " Pitts thought.

This made Claire stop, as Pitts groaned in response.

"You feel better after messing about in Pitts' head?" Pitts grumbled.

"No," Claire responded. "I feel terrible, after seeing all the things your former master did to you…"

"You'd get used to it, if you were in my position back then," Pitts responded bluntly.

"But you shouldn't have to carry all this pain by yourself."

"And that's why I work in the Kitchens and want to do a good job."

"Yes, I understand completely."

"Good, Claire Krystal, now get back to work."

Seeing a little smile on Pitts' face made Claire immediately get back to her detention duties with no questions asked.

###

Later that week, Claire decided to head to the Hog's Head Inn to see about reading Aberforth's mind. But she saw Barnaby and decided to walk over to him.

"Claire!" Barnaby exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been practicing my Legilimency," Claire explained. "So I was wondering if I could read your mind for a second."

"You'll have to be a master to read me," Barnaby said confidently. "I've been told I have an especially thick skull."

"Well, I'll try my best," Claire responded, taking her wand out. "Are you ready?"

"Sure thing!" Barnaby said excitedly. "There's always room in my brain!"

" _Legilimens_!" Claire recited, waving her wand.

As Barnaby flinched and closed his eyes, Claire did the same. Despite Barnaby's claim about a thick skull, his thoughts were the easiest to read. She saw his parents treating him horribly, which explained why he tried to break up the fight between her friends in the library, and stacking a bunch of Puffskeins on top of his head which were even cuter than Beatrice's stuffed version.

"You must be doing something right, Claire," Barnaby abruptly said. "My brain's all tingly…"

Claire even saw memories of Barnaby when he was hanging out with her and being conflicted about his feelings. Even during the time he tried to protect her from Ismelda in front of the Restricted Section two years ago, Barnaby's only concern was protecting the girl he cared about.

"What did you find in my brain, Claire?" Barnaby asked as soon as Claire stopped.

"Your parents," Claire responded. "They were terrible to you."

"Oh, yeah," Barnaby frowned. "I try to shove that as far down as possible."

"You also clearly love animals and magical creatures," Claire added. "It's no wonder you like Care of Magical Creatures so much and adopted Barnaby Junior."

"Did you see the time I stacked nineteen Puffskeins on my head?"

"Of course!" Claire giggled. "Well, thanks for letting me practice Legilimency on you. I think I'm getting better at it, but the biggest obstacle will definitely be Rakepick's mind."

"What are you hoping to learn from her?"

"I think she was working with my brother before he disappeared, and I want to find out what happened between them."

"You should be careful, Claire," Barnaby urged. "I don't think Rakepick will be happy if you look through her memories, unlike me."

###

After doing some more reading of _Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Minds Wisely_ , Claire came into Defense Against the Dark Arts as confident as she could be.

"Excuse me, Professor Rakepick," Claire began. "Could I speak to you after class?"

In response, Rakepick said, "Would you actually like to speak to me, or use Legilimency to invade my mind?"

This caught Claire off-guard to the point where she couldn't speak.

"We will discuss your abilities, and intentions, later," Rakepick insisted.

Then as the other students filtered in, Claire was forced to take her seat. She tried using _Legilimens_ nonverbally, but she heard Rakepick's voice say, " _Stay out of my head._ "

So Claire didn't do anything for the rest of the class, and stayed after it was over.

"What were you hoping to find inside of my mind?" Rakepick asked.

"The truth about you and my brother," Claire insisted.

Sighing, Rakepick responded, "Very well. Feel free to dig through my memories and feelings."

"Are you serious?"

"When have I ever not been serious?"

Instead of answering, Claire took her wand out and recited, " _Legilimens_!"

To Claire's surprise, nothing happened.

"Did you see what you were after?" Rakepick smirked. "Give Severus Snape my regards."

###

"Today's lesson is the Descendo Charm," Flitwick announced in Charms. "It allows one to lower the object of one's choosing. What can't _Descendo_ bring down? One's spirits!"

While Flitwick laughed, no one joined in. Then he proceeded to levitate a feather using _Wingardium Leviosa_ and then cast _Descendo_ on it which made the levitating feather fall gently into his hand. After that, he showed the right stance wand movement and annunciation before levitating a bunch of cauldrons in the air. Fortunately, Claire was able to bring hers down and got House Points for being the quickest one to do so. After classes were done for the day, she went to the Potions Classroom and found Snape.

"Have you been practicing your Legilimency, Krystal?" Snape asked.

"Yes, but it didn't work on Rakepick," Claire reported.

Rolling his eyes, Snape said, "The reason you couldn't read her mind is because she has mastered the art of Occulmency. If she hadn't, I would have exposed her treachery years ago."

"What is Occulmency?"

"It's used to defend one's mind against Legilimency, making it a very useful skill to have. Accomplished Occulumens can withstand Legilimency without the need for Hexes. To perform Occulmency, you must rid your mind of all thoughts and emotions. It must be completely blank and empty. Think you can do that?"

"I think so, but—

" _Legilimens_!"

Claire flinched again, closing her eyes despite her attempted resistance.

" _You're losing control, Krystal,_ " Snape's voice said in a disappointed tone. " _You're letting me get in too far…_ "

" _Then get out,_ " Claire's thoughts responded angrily.

" _Stay focused,_ " Snape's voice urged. " _Repel me with your mind, without giving in to your emotions…_ "

Focusing harder, Claire replied mentally, " _I'm trying…_ "

Snape's voice paused before saying, " _You're failing…_ "

Then Claire's eyes opened, seeing Snape frowning in front of her.

To be continued…


	113. Chapter 113: Unexpected Attack

Chapter 113: Unexpected Attack

"An accomplished Legilimens such as myself could place visions in your mind that would drive you to madness," Snape stated. "That being said, you're not a complete failure. I had no doubt you could empty your mind of whatever feeble thoughts there are, but you let your emotions get carried away. You'll need to practice if you hope to defend your mind with Occulmency."

"Is there a personal reason you're teaching me these things, apart from Dumbledore telling you to?" Claire asked.

"I'd rather see you become a weapon against Rakepick rather than be one of her pawns," Snape responded bluntly. "So keep the Garrotting Gas I gave you on hand, for when Rakepick does turn on you. Now go to Dumbledore's Office. He will teach you the most important lesson."

Before Claire left, though, Snape gave her the book _Guide to Advanced Occulmency_ which was surprisingly thicker than the Legilimens book.

In the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore asked, "Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

"Professor Snape said you wanted to teach me an important lesson," Claire said.

"Yes, though I've found the most profound lessons are the ones that we learn for ourselves," Dumbledore said. "With that said, I would like you to use Legilimency on me."

"Is this a test? Because I couldn't overcome Rakepick who was using Occulmency."

"This is not a test," Dumbledore assured. "You have asked many questions since arriving at Hogwarts, to which I have provided very few answers. So I believe it's time to let you find the answers yourself."

"If you say so," Claire said as she reluctantly took out her wand. " _Legilimens_!"

Dumbledore didn't flinch as his eyes closed in a peaceful manner. It was in his mind that Claire saw Dumbledore meeting Mundungus Fletcher, which surprised her.

" _Don't be shy, Claire,_ " Dumbledore's voice said soothingly. " _Search for the answers you need._ "

Looking further back, Claire saw her brother and Duncan Ashe being reprimanded by Dumbledore. There was also one where Dumbledore stood in front of the Ice Vault, whispering something barely audible, as well as practicing Legilimency with Jacob.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Claire?" Dumbledore asked, opening his eyes.

"There was a lot to process, but I can see how much you helped my brother," Claire admitted.

"He intrigued me, just like yourself, but as with most things it was more complicated than that," Dumbledore replied solemnly. "His obsession changed him as time went by, and I feared he would be driven to madness or worse. I have the same worries about you, Claire."

"Am I becoming too obsessed with finding my brother?"

"Not just him, but also the Cursed Vaults and saving Beatrice Haywood which are all understandable things to worry about. Though you're quite ambitious for a Ravenclaw, I wish you would let your professors handle these matters spend more time with your friends and have fun. But more importantly, you should be focusing on your schoolwork and the upcoming O.W.L.s."

"How can I concentrate on those things when my brother and Beatrice are in trouble?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be in trouble as well. You must care for yourself first before taking care of others, Claire. And besides, the most difficult answers can be found in the most unexpected of places."

###

The next day, Claire asked Rowan Jae Ben and Barnaby to meet up with her in the Court Tower Courtyard during Free Period.

"I'm glad we decided to meet," Ben admitted. "I could use a break from worrying over my O.W.L.s for a change."

"Yeah, my brain is tired," Barnaby added.

"Even I'm sick of studying," Rowan said, much to Claire's surprise.

"Well, I haven't studied at all," Jae stated. "I'm just going to cram it at the last second."

"Dumbledore told me I needed a break," Claire said. "So I'm just here to catch up with you guys, and not plan anything that involves Cursed Vaults or breaking the school rules."

This took everyone by surprise, but they obliged by talking about themselves. Claire listened to them with surprising interest, finding their discussions refreshingly different.

"I feel like I've missed out on so much," Claire confessed as soon as everyone was done talking. "We should keep doing this, while still trying to find the next Cursed Vault and save Beatrice."

"Let's sit next to each other in class!" Barnaby suggested, and paused. "Wait, aren't we already doing that?"

"I'll be seeing you a lot in detention, Claire," Jae pointed out.

"It was good to talk to you again," Rowan added. "And as much I don't want to, I really should get back to studying."

Just as Rowan walked away, though, she suddenly stopped.

"Are you all right, Rowan?" Claire asked.

Instead of responding, Rowan slowly turned back and faced Claire though she had a pained look on her face like she was trying to resist something. Then she hesitantly took out her wand and pointed it at Claire.

" _I told you death was coming to Hogwarts, Claire Krystal,_ " Rowan said in a distorted voice.

"No…" Claire realized. "You were the one who attacked me and Ben?"

Instead of answering, Rowan asked, " _Which one of your friends should die?_ "

"None of them," Claire answered.

"Is someone controlling your mind too, Rowan?" Ben asked. "You have to fight them!"

Struggling, Rowan pointed her wand at Barnaby and shoot a blast of purple energy which knocked him to his feet.

"Barnaby!" Claire exclaimed.

" _Flipendo_!" Ben shouted, waving his own wand at Rowan.

This sent Rowan crashing onto the steps nearby, causing several of the nearby students to flee.

"Your friends are too much for me, Claire," Jae remarked.

Looking back at Barnaby, Claire said nervously, "Are you all right?"

"Not really," Barnaby responded weakly. "But I'd rather have this happen to me than Ben."

"I'm sorry," Claire apologized.

"We just need to work out who's behind this," Ben insisted.

"But first, we should take Rowan to the Hospital Wing," Claire said as she helped Barnaby up.

To be continued…


	114. Chapter 114: Control and Torture

Chapter 114: Control and Torture

Once her classes were done, Claire visited the Hospital Wing and saw Rowan's bed surrounded by Pomfrey Rakepick and Snape.

"Is Rowan going to be okay, Madam Pomfrey?" Claire asked as soon as she approached them.

"I believe so," Pomfrey stated. "My assumption is that Miss Khanna was under the influence of the Imperius Curse. It places the victim completely under the caster's control."

"It's one of the three Unforgivable Curses," Rakepick added. "Because of how powerful and sinister it is, it's heavily punishable by Wizarding Laws."

"As if you have any respect for the law," Snape replied sarcastically.

"If you want to say something, Severus, say it," Rakepick frowned.

"I'm content to let you dig your own grave," Snape growled.

"Is there some way to find out who did this to Rowan?" Claire interrupted.

"It can be difficult to sort out of if Miss Khanna really was under the influence of the Imperius Curse, or who is responsible," Rakepick said.

Snape smirked at Rakepick. "Why don't you admit your guilt and save us all the trouble?"

"I'd rather wipe that arrogant smirk from your greasy face!" Rakepick snapped.

"Enough!" Pomfrey insisted. "If you two insist on bickering like children, then take it somewhere else."

"Not until I get to the bottom of this," Rakepick insisted.

"Let's see if Rowan remembers anything," Claire suggested as her friend stirred.

"Did you hear a voice?" Rakepick asked. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Was Rakepick in the courtyard as well?" Snape added. "If so, what was she doing?"

Rowan rubbed her head. "There was this feeling like I was floating. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"Who else was in the courtyard when this happened?" Rakepick pressed on.

"It was like…my body was moving on its own," replied Rowan.

"The Imperius Curse can be defended against, but it's extremely difficult to do," Rakepick said to Claire.

"Did the culprit have to be in the courtyard to cast the curse?" Claire asked.

"Time and space matter in magic, Krystal," Snape insisted. "So who else was with you?"

"Well, apart from me and Rowan, there was Ben Barnaby and Jae," Claire answered. "I think Badeea was there too, but I'm pretty sure none of us did it."

"Was there anyone else?" Rakepick said.

"Percy Weasley," replied Claire. "But he would never do something like this."

"You never know what someone is capable of, Miss Krystal," Rakepick stated. "Even if you didn't stop Rowan yourself, you were at least aware of your surroundings. This shows that your curse-breaking training is taking effect. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to question Percy Weasley. Expect my owl soon."

###

That weekend, Claire used the Floo Network to travel to Knockturn Alley with Rakepick after getting a message from her.

"What are we doing here?" Claire said nervously, wearing her black outfit for protection.

"Conducting our business in private," Rakepick answered. "Hogwarts has too many spying eyes. Here, they know better than to speak about what I get up to."

"Do you know who used the Imperius Curse on Rowan and Ben?"

"Let me ask you this, Miss Krystal: do you think your friend Rowan could be R?"

Thinking back, Claire said, "It's…possible. She's been attached to me since we met in Diagon Alley, before I came to Hogwarts. She already knew about the Cursed Vaults and my brother. Plus, she was quick to accuse Ben as being a traitor. And Rowan's name begins with 'R.'"

"Your friend Mr. Lee would be impressed by your deductive talents," Rakepick noted. "But while Miss Khanna isn't my primary suspect, she is a person of interest. But your memory of the attack was accurate, and I did speak to Percy Weasley not too long ago. Now I don't think he is capable of casting the Imperius Curse, but my instincts tell me he was somehow involved."

"None of this explains why we're in Knockturn Alley, though."

"Because the next time we meet, the culprit will be found and we'll need answers by any means necessary. So I'm going to show you the Cruciatus Curse."

Flinching, Claire said, "But isn't that an Unforgivable Curse as well?"

"It is, but it could save your life," Rakepick claimed. "And be useful for extracting information, since the spell inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient."

"I don't want to learn it, though. And if I did, I would never use it since I've heard the penalty for using this spell is a life sentence in Azkaban."

"Let's see if you feel the same after my demonstration." Rakepick looked around, and spotted a nearby cloaked figure. She quickly took out her wand and annunciated, " _Crucio_!"

Immediately, the cloaked figure screamed in pain. Then Rakepick waved her wand, sending an invisible wave which brought the figure to his knees.

"You're torturing him," Claire realized. "Please stop!"

Then Rakepick lowered her wand and turned back to Claire. "Keep in mind that the more pain you want to inflict upon the victim, the greater the effect. What you just saw was a sample of what I could do."

"What you did just now was incredibly cruel," Claire frowned. "Just because you can use the Cruciatus Curse doesn't mean you should!"

"Never say never," Rakepick argued. "The next time we get together like this, Miss Krystal, we will be exposing one of the Wizarding World's most despicable villains."

###

Two days later, classes continued as normal. For instance, Rakepick taught the Lacarnum Inflamari Spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts which was the same spell she used to set Snape's robes on fire. Unlike _Incendio_ , the fireballs that _Lacarnum Inflamari_ produced were small but possibly deadly since they were typically used to ignite clothing. Then in History of Magic, Professor Binns managed to make something as potentially interesting as the Witch Hunts of the 14th Century sound boring until Rowan lectured in his place once he fell asleep. Even Nearly Headless Nick showed up to provide his own personal insight on the Witch Hunts, since he himself was partially beheaded by Muggles for his use of magic.

To be continued…


	115. Chapter 115: Another Student Portrait

Chapter 115: Another Student Portrait

After her last class was over, Claire walked up the Grand Staircase and noticed a new portrait that had a Third-Year Slytherin on it who was banging against an invisible wall.

"What happened?" Claire exclaimed.

"Another student got pulled into a different portrait," Penny said, standing further up the stairs below the portrait that Beatrice was trapped in. "The curse must be getting worse…if we don't break it soon any one of us could be next."

"Let's talk to the portraits, and see if we can work out what happened."

"We should hurry while they're still able to communicate with us. I don't think Beatrice can hear me at all anymore…"

" _She…vault…before…did…_ " Beatrice responded.

" _Have you studied Apparition?_ " The Third-Year Slytherin asked. " _I imagine that this felt something like that._ "

"What was the last thing you remember doing?" Claire asked.

" _I was just leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts,_ " replied the Third-Year Slytherin.

"There was another portrait here before," Penny remembered. "I wonder where it went. Do you think the curse is acting up because someone is messing with the next vault?"

Unsure of how to answer, Claire questioned the other portraits including Sir Cadogan and Merlin. The only things of interest she got out of them, though, was brief mentions of the Gryffindor Common Room and a vault portrait.

"Maybe I'll see what Rakepick has to say about this new development," Claire decided.

"I'll ask Bill and Charlie to search the Gryffindor Common Room for clues," Penny offered.

"Jae also said Badeea knows how to Apparate," Claire mentioned. "So I should probably talk to her too."

"If I find the next Cursed Vault first, should I try to break the curse straight away?" Penny abruptly asked, causing Claire to give her a surprised look. "I know it's dangerous, but I don't want what happened to Beatrice and now this Third-Year Slytherin to keep happening."

Claire shook her head. "You shouldn't face a Cursed Vault alone, Penny. Come find me first, and then we'll break the curse together."

"I just hope no one gets hurt while I'm looking for you."

"I'll let you know if I find anything, so don't you worry."

###

Up in her dormitory, Claire found a message from Badeea asking her to come down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom which they both attended. So Claire obliged and found Badeea but not Rakepick.

"I'm surprised Rakepick isn't here," Claire admitted. "She told me we were going to expose whoever cast the Imperius Curse on Ben and Rowan recently, but I haven't seen her around since our class this morning."

"Maybe we should have a look around," Badeea suggested.

Claire flinched. "I don't think Rakepick would appreciate us looking through her things."

"Even though she would probably look through our things if we weren't looking," Badeea pointed out.

Unable to argue with Badeea, Claire nodded and the two looked around. Apart from a half-eaten biscuit on Barnaby's desk, they noticed small footprints on Rakepick's.

"It looks like some kind of creature was crawling on her desk," Badeea noted.

Apart from the footprints, there were several Artefacts scattered about in a messy manner and a letter from Professor Kettleburn which rambled about cats.

"Perhaps I should pay Kettleburn a visit, assuming Rakepick went to see him," Claire said.

"We should study sometime, Claire," Badeea suddenly offered. "Not just our O.W.L.s, but something fun…you do so much for everyone at Hogwarts so I want to return the favor. Is there anything in particular you want me to teach you?"

"How to Apparate, and maybe see how you invent new spells," Claire responded.

"The latter would be fun, even though I'm not sure if my next spell will work or not," Badeea smiled. "Well, good luck on your search, Claire, though I hope whatever you're looking for doesn't find you first."

###

In the Care of Magical Creatures area, Claire approached Professor Kettleburn who seemed really happy to see her.

"I feel like I've hardly seen you at all this year," Kettleburn beamed.

"Well, I'm here now," Claire said. "I wanted to ask you about Professor Rakepick."

"Did she purchase one hundred and forty-two cats?" Kettleburn asked. When Claire looked confused, Kettleburn said, "Turns out the castle has something of a rat problem, so I suggested to Rakepick that she should purchase one hundred and forty-two cats. One strategy I had in mind was posting one cat for each staircase. That way, they could stand guard like furry gargoyles."

"But why would Rakepick care about a rat problem?"

"To be honest, I was too interested in the cat solution to give it much consideration." Looking over his shoulder, Kettleburn responded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to stop Mr. Lee from feeding Fizzing Whizbees to the Fire Crab."

Then Kettleburn walked over to the shed where Barnaby was kneeling in front of a Fire Crab. Meanwhile, Claire noticed a great deal of Puffskeins were gathered near one corner of the area. Though one in particular that had golden fur and blue eyes approached Claire on its stumpy legs and sniffed her shoe with its little snout. So Claire picked it up and lightly scratched its round furry body, causing it to make adorable purring sounds.

"Do you know where all these rats you're talking about were seen?" Claire asked Kettleburn after he came back from dealing with Barnaby.

"They've mainly been spotted in the upstairs corridors," replied Kettleburn. "But that could take some time to search."

"Then I'd better get started," Claire responded, handing the Puffskein to Kettleburn.

###

After dinner in the Great Hall, Claire went to an upstairs corridor that was dimly lit and heard something further down. She walked towards the sound, but didn't see anything.

"Maybe someone is using magic to hide themselves," Claire figured. "Fortunately, I have the Probity Probe that Jae gave me on hand, which supposedly detects concealment spells or hidden magical objects."

Taking out an object shaped like a golden antenna, she waved it in front of her and felt a slight tug in the direction behind her. Putting the Probity Probe away, Claire took out her own wand and annunciated, " _Revelio_!"

In an instant, a familiar brown rat appeared on the floor.

To be continued…


	116. Chapter 116: Close yet Far

Chapter 116: Close yet Far

"Scabbers!" Claire exclaimed, looking down at the brown rat. "Did someone place an invisibility enchantment on you? But more importantly, what are you doing up here?"

In response, Scabbers merely squeaked.

"I guess I should cast the Freezing Charm on you and bring you back to Percy," Claire figured.

Then suddenly, the rat Scabbers changed before Claire's eyes. In his place stood a man wearing a brown jacket and trousers. While his fingernails were long and ears were pointed, his front teeth were slightly large.

"Not this time, girl," the man said, taking out a wand.

Claire immediately used _Flipendo_ to make the man trip and walked up to him with her wand pointed down at his face.

"Who are you?" Claire asked. "You're an Animagus, right? A wizard that can transform into a particular animal?"

"I'm not telling you anything," the man responded, getting to his feet while Claire still pointed her wand at him. "Now how are you going to make me talk?"

"I'll tell Rakepick," Claire threatened. "If you know her, you know what she'll do to you for posing as Percy's pet."

The man frowned before saying, "That won't be necessary. I'll tell you everything."

"Now back to my first question, who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why were you pretending to be Percy's pet?"

"To hide."

"From who?"

"If I list everyone who hates me, we'll be here all night."

"Are you trying to kill Rakepick? If so, why?"

"She stole my map," Pettigrew claimed, clenching his fists. "It's only a matter of time before she discovers my secret."

Claire flinched. "Wait, the Marauder's Map belongs to you?"

"I'm the only one around who uses it, so I'd say it's mine."

"Do you know anything about a vault portrait?"

"The Portkey? Peeves has it, since he stole it."

"Is there anything else about it you can tell me?"

"Yes," Pettigrew said, reaching into his pocket. "Just give me a minute to — _Obliviate_!"

In an instant Pettigrew pulled out the wand he had earlier, that he put away before getting to his feet, which produced a blue spark that glowed making Claire blink and lower her wand.

"I doubt you've learned Memory Charms yet," Pettigrew guessed, putting his wand away again. "You'll be safe, so long as you mind your business."

"Miss Krystal?" A voice called. "Is that you?"

"Safe from me, at least," Pettigrew sneered, before changing back into the rat Scabbers and running away.

Not long after, Rakepick appeared in the corridor and approached Claire.

"Are you all right?" Rakepick asked.

Claire held the side of her head. "I think so."

"What happened here?"

"I…don't know."

"You were talking to someone about the vault portrait and Peeves. Does Peeves have it? Were you talking to him?"

"I'm not sure. I can't remember…"

Rakepick's brow furrowed. "Come with me, Miss Krystal. We're going to make sure you're fine, and then go get that vault portrait from Peeves."

###

Instead of the Hospital Wing, Rakepick took Claire to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom where Merula and Bill were as well.

"I've called you all here because we're one step closer to finding the next Cursed Vault," Rakepick stated. "Recently, Miss Krystal discovered Peeves may have the vault portrait."

"How did you find that out, Krystal?" Merula asked.

"There was someone I was apparently talking to, but I don't remember who it was or what happened after that," Claire explained.

"At least you're all right," Bill said.

Merula gave Bill a doubtful look. "But how can we trust information from someone Krystal doesn't remember?"

"Fortunately, I overheard enough of the conversation to connect the portrait to Peeves," Rakepick said. "Now our next step is to find Peeves and persuade him to give us the vault portrait."

"Peeves usually haunts the East Towers," Bill mentioned. "So let's just wait for him there."

"But the challenge will be to get Peeves to stay there long enough for us to question him," Claire pointed out. "The last time I found Peeves, he wasn't very helpful."

"And he won't want to part with the portrait if he knows we're after it," added Rakepick.

"Maybe we should talk to the other ghosts in Hogwarts for advice on how to handle Peeves," Claire suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Rakepick nodded. "But we'll split up to cover more ground. So who do you want to come with you, Claire?"

Thinking back to what Bill said about Rakepick helping him pursue his desired career as a Curse-Breaker during the quarrel in the library, Claire looked at Merula who flinched.

"What?" Merula exclaimed. "Why do you want me to accompany you?"

"Because you're more intimidating than some of the ghosts I've met," Claire responded.

"Why, thank you," Merula smirked.

"Fine," Rakepick responded and turned to Bill. "Then Mr. Weasley will come with me. Now let's be quick about this! The sooner we find Peeves, the better."

###

The following day, Claire met up with Merula and together they made their way down to the Kitchens and up some nearby stairs that led to a round wooden door. After knocking on it three times, Diego answered the door and led them into a circular room consisting of a large hearth with yellow armchairs a matching embroidered rug and multiple plants.

"So this is the Hufflepuff Common Room?" Merula remarked, not looking impressed. "There's too many plants. Who gets stuck watering them?"

"I've never thought to ask," Diego responded.

"Thanks for helping us sneak into your Common Room, though," Claire said to Diego.

"Well, you did defeat the best Dueler in Hogwarts," Diego reminded. "So I owe you a favor."

Rolling her eyes, Merula said, "Krystal got lucky in that duel, and you know it."

"On the contrary," Diego argued. "You actually brought me strong competition, Merula."

"Don't encourage Krystal, Diego," Merula warned.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to the Fat Friar," Diego said after a pause.

"We'll be quick," Claire assured.

"Take all the time you need," Diego claimed. "Anyone who's not studying for their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s is at the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin today."

To be continued…


	117. Chapter 117: Looking for Peeves

Chapter 117: Looking for Peeves

As Claire and Merula approached the Fat Friar, he seemed surprised to see them.

"It's good to see you again, Claire Krystal," the Fat Friar remarked as he floated towards the two girls. "What brings you and Merula Snyde here to see me? Even though neither of you should be in another House's Common Room."

"We're looking for Peeves," Claire answered. "He has an important vault portrait that we need."

"And what makes you sure that I can help?" The Fat Friar asked.

"You've helped me before," Claire pointed. "So I don't see why that would stop you from helping me now?"

"It's true," the Fat Friar smiled. "Not even being executed can stop a Hufflepuff from wanting to help others. Is there a scavenger hunt afoot? Those can be fun!"

"No, we just need advice," Merula said bluntly.

"What's the best way to find Peeves, and how would you get him to stay long enough to give you a portrait?" Claire asked.

"I have a few ideas," the Fat Friar responded. "Upon finding Peeves, I'd request that he hand over the portrait. If he refuses, I would give him a second chance. After giving Peeves a second chance, I would then give him a third chance."

Groaning, Merula responded, "At this rate, we might as well trick Peeves into giving us the portrait and be done with it."

"Sadly, Peeves does enjoy ruining the best laid plans," the Fat Friar admitted. "Now in terms of finding him, I would seek chaos."

"So you're telling us that we should prepare for anything and expect nothing in terms of approaching Peeves," Merula interpreted.

"I'm sorry I can't be more helpful when in comes to this particular poltergeist," the Fat Friar apologized. "If you were peasants with a pox to cure, then I'd know what to do."

"We still appreciate your advice, Fat Friar," Claire said sincerely. "We're going to need all the help we can get to break this recent portrait curse."

"Yes, I fear for poor Beatrice and that other student that got trapped in a portrait," the Fat Friar frowned. "This curse must be broken soon, before other students join them."

Then the Fat Friar floated away, and so Claire and Merula left the Hufflepuff Common Room with Diego closing the door behind him.

"No offense, Krystal, but the Fat Friar's gentle approach won't work," Merula stated. "We need a more aggressive approach to find Peeves, and I know just the ghost to get advice from."

###

In the Slytherin Common Room, which was in the Dungeons area of the castle, there were large windows showing the bottom of the Black Lake outside along with ivy-covered walls and cold stone floors with a dimly lit fire along with green-colored furniture.

"Home sweet home," Merula said sarcastically. "I wish I was talking to the House Ghosts myself instead of dragging you along, Krystal."

"Now we both know that this wouldn't be nearly as entertaining for you if I wasn't around," Claire said. "After all, you want to prove to me that you're just as invested as I am in terms of getting answers out of the Bloody Baron."

"Just because the Bloody Baron keeps Peeves under control doesn't mean he knows where Peeves is or how to make him stay longer to help us," Merula pointed out. "On top of that, I'm starting to doubt if Peeves has the vault portrait because you don't know how you got that information to begin with."

"This isn't the time to argue," Claire grumbled. "If we don't hurry, everyone will be back from the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin Quidditch match and we'll be in serious trouble."

Seeing the Bloody Baron on the other side of the room, Merula turned to Claire. "So do you want me to do the talking again?"

"Of course," Claire said, smiling in a non-sincere way. "You handled yourself so well the last time you talked with the Bloody Baron."

"Sure I did," Merula responded haughtily. "I'm the most powerful witch in Hogwarts, after all."

"Don't you ever get tired of bragging about yourself to me?"

"Never! Now stand aside, Krystal." Merula then walked across the room and approached the Bloody Baron from behind. "Hey, Mr. Baron?"

In response, the Bloody Baron said nothing.

"We're looking for Peeves," Merula explained. "He has a vault portrait we're looking for, and it's important that we—

"What do you want from me?" The Bloody Baron demanded, turning around to face Merula and stepping up to her on air.

Looking downward, Merula mumbled, "We just wanted to ask a few questions from you."

"Where would you look first for Peeves?" Claire asked the Bloody Baron.

Like before, the Bloody Baron said nothing and walked away.

"Maybe the Bloody Baron is trying to keep us out of danger by not sharing anything about Peeves or the portrait," Claire speculated.

"Or he just wants us to leave him alone," Merula responded.

"Let's try the Gryffindor Common Room next," Claire suggested. "Nearly Headless Nick is always up for a chat."

###

"Claire! And Merula Snyde?" Nearly Headless Nick exclaimed as soon as he saw Claire and Merula approach him. "You two must be on serious business if you're willing to risk stepping into another House's Common Room."

"It's why we came here during the second Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, since no one's usually around," Merula stated.

"So how can I be of service?" Nick asked.

"Would you know where to find Peeves?" Merula asked.

"He has a vault portrait that might be the key to finding the next Cursed Vault," Claire added.

"This sounds troublesome," Nick remarked. "Fortunately, I have some strategies in mind: lure out Peeves with chaos and mischief first, then be prepared to barter with Peeves with another portrait on hand, and use your head if you aim to outsmart him."

"All right," Claire nodded. "Thank you for your advice."

"Of course!" Nick beamed. "It's highly flattering that of all the ghosts in Hogwarts, you chose to come to me."

"Actually, we're speaking to all of the House Ghosts," Merula abruptly said.

"But to know that Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington was the first on your list is very flattering!" Nick insisted, referring to himself.

"You're the third ghost we've spoken to," Merula added.

"Ah, I see. Though which House Ghost has given you the most helpful advice so far?"

"Yours, of course," Claire said. "The strategies you gave us will be very useful in terms of negotiating with Peeves to give us what we need."

"Thank you very much, Claire," Nick responded. "So who is your last 'House call'?"

"The Grey Lady," Claire announced.

To be continued…


	118. Chapter 118: Bothering a Poltergeist

Chapter 118: Bothering a Poltergeist

With Badeea's help, Claire and Merula were able to get past the Ravenclaw Common Room's enchanted door-knocker that always asked riddles and enter the room itself.

"This place needs more books," Merula noted as she looked at the shelf of books that hid the stairs to the dormitories.

"But this place has lots of books already," Badeea said, looking confused.

"I was trying to be clever," Merula responded sarcastically. "This is Ravenclaw, after all."

"Still, I appreciate that you opened the door for us," Claire said to Badeea. "Otherwise, we would've wasted time trying to answer the door-knocker's riddle."

"You did mention you were looking for a work of art, Claire," Badeea pointed out. "So of course I'm willing to break a rule or two to help."

"If this room was bigger, we could've held the Celestial Ball in here," Claire joked, thinking back to that magical night which didn't happen that long ago and yet it felt like a distant memory.

"The Grey Lady's over there," Badeea said, pointing to the titular House Ghost as she floated near the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"This shouldn't take too long," Merula figured.

"It doesn't take long to ask the Grey Lady anything," Claire emphasized. "But getting her to answer is going to be the tricky part. She usually talks to Ravenclaws, but even then it doesn't happen very often."

"So you're saying you should handle this?" Merula guessed.

"Yes," Claire reluctantly answered. "Though your pushiness may help encourage the Grey Lady to answer, I think it's better if a fellow Ravenclaw such as myself spoke to her."

"Be my guest," Merula smirked. "I'll just stay back here and watch you fail."

Glaring at Merula, Claire steadily approached the Grey Lady and said, "Excuse me, Miss Grey Lady? I want to ask you about Peeves."

"Ask Peeves about Peeves," the Grey Lady said, clenching her fists.

"Well, we can't ask Peeves anything if we can't find him," Claire pointed out.

The Grey Lady turned around and floated downward. "I don't want to talk."

"But Peeves has a vault portrait that we may need to break this portrait curse that's affecting Hogwarts," Claire insisted. "Won't you at least consider helping us?"

Frowning, the Grey Lady responded, "If helping you will make you leave sooner, then yes."

"What's the wisest way to ask Peeves about the portrait?"

"Peeves won't listen to anybody."

"How is that helpful?"

"Leave me. The House Ghosts won't help you."

"That's starting to become a pattern, Grey Lady," Merula said, folding her arms.

"No, I mean the House Ghosts CAN'T help you," the Grey Lady emphasized.

Confused, Merula responded, "That's what you just said."

"Wait!" Claire realized. "She means the House Ghosts won't be able to help us get the vault portrait from Peeves."

"I suppose, considering their approaches were either too nice flighty sad or bloody."

"Bloody," the Grey Lady shuttered, and she disappeared beneath the floor.

"Why did she leave?" Merula wondered.

"She doesn't react well when the Bloody Baron is mentioned, though I'm not sure why," Claire said. "But anyway, I've realized that we should try to talk to a ghost who's an actual expert on poltergeists instead of these House Ghosts who don't really know how to deal with one."

"Who did you have in mind?" Merula said nervously. "Please don't say Professor Binns."

"That's exactly who we should talk to!" Claire proclaimed.

###

After explaining the situation to Bill, Claire met him and Merula in the History of Magic Classroom during Free Period the next day where they caught Professor Binns in the process of waking up from a nap.

"Students?" Binns said in a confused tone. "Have I another lecture scheduled?"

"We're not here for class," Claire explained. "But we do want to learn more about poltergeists."

Binns adjusted his ghostly glasses. "You want facts about the history of poltergeists?"

"There's one poltergeist in particular that we're interested in: Peeves."

"I'm afraid Peeves isn't here. You'll have to try the Astronomy Tower."

"It's not just about finding him," Merula emphasized. "He has a portrait and we need to keep his attention long enough to get it from him."

"Can you tell us everything you know about poltergeists and getting them to cooperate?" Claire asked urgently.

"I'll give you just the facts," Binns responded. "Poltergeists never die because they were never alive, meaning they are not ghosts. As for Peeves, he has existed for as long as Hogwarts has. But Peeves is a poltergeist, and therefore is not a ghost. In conclusion, the Goblin Rebellion of 1752…"

As Merula started to fall asleep, Claire nudged her strongly to wake her up. "We weren't talking about Goblin Rebellions, Professor Binns."

"I think we've got all the information we can get, Claire," Bill interrupted.

"So much for asking a history expert," Merula remarked as soon as she Claire and Bill were outside of the classroom.

"Then maybe it's time to ask Peeves' friends," Claire decided.

Bill gave Claire an odd look. "Since when does Peeves have friends?"

"He has one: Duncan Ashe."

###

Heading into the Prefects' Bathroom, Claire and Bill meet Charlie there where they checked the stalls for Duncan. Then suddenly, Duncan walked out of one stall through the closed door.

"I miss the days when no one was ever looking for me," Duncan muttered. "What do you want this time?"

"We need to find Peeves," Claire said.

"Did you check the East Towers, or Binns' class?" Duncan suggested.

"It's not a matter of finding Peeves, though he clearly doesn't want to be found."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. It could be that he knows I'm looking for a portrait that he has which might help break this portrait curse that's affected two students thus far."

"First you wanted the Marauder's Map from him, and now this portrait…it's no wonder he's avoiding you," Duncan said. "He likes to bother other people, but doesn't like to be bothered in turn."

"The Bloody Baron told me you're his only friend, Duncan," Claire stated. "So you must know where he likes to hide."

"He's often in the Astronomy Tower, but I wouldn't call that hiding. Now if you were Peeves, where would you hide?"

Claire pondered for a moment. "Well, if I could make myself invisible like Peeves does I would 'Hide' in front of anyone."

"Good answer," Duncan acknowledged. "You're starting to think like Peeves. Now I won't tell you where he is, but I can arrange a meeting with Peeves for you."

"That would be great," Claire smiled. "I'm not sure how to thank you."

"Tell me about your curse-breaking adventures, and we'll call it even," Duncan offered. "I actually wanted to be a Curse-Breaker, before my untimely death."

To be continued…


	119. Chapter 119: Arguments

Chapter 119: Fires and Arguments

After Claire told Duncan about her adventures involving the Cursed Vaults, from fighting the Ice Knight to confronting her Voldemort-shaped Boggart and fighting the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest, he agreed to tell her when and where the meeting with Peeves would happen.

"Just remember not to bring too many people, Claire," Duncan warned. "He doesn't trust the Krystal family, mainly because I don't."

"That's not a problem, because I'll go alone," Claire offered.

"But there is a catch: Peeves won't just show up for you and stay around long enough to hand over this portrait. You'll have to do something big to get his attention."

"Could you be more specific?"

"You'll have to cause chaos on Peeves' terms."

Thanking Duncan again, Claire left the Prefects' Bathroom with Charlie and Bill in tow.

###

The next day, Claire noticed Duncan floating behind an archway in the Clock Tower Courtyard during Free Period and walked over to him.

"It's strange seeing you outside the Prefects' Bathroom," Claire remarked.

Duncan grinned. "What's about to happen here is worth it!"

Claire looked confused. "Did you arrange a meeting with Peeves?"

"Yes, and he has a specific request for what kind of chaotic spectacle he wants to see."

This made Claire sigh. "What is he expecting of me, Duncan?"

"Do you have your wand? You'll definitely need it."

"For what?"

"Peeves won't come to meet you unless you set someone's cloak on fire using _Lacarnum Inflamari_. Though more specifically, a stodgy stickler for rules."

So Claire looked back into the courtyard, noticing Snape and Filch conversing with each other near the fountain.

"But how will I distract everyone else while I cast the spell?" Claire asked.

"Leave the distraction to me," Duncan insisted. "After all, your brother and I were known to stir up some chaos when I was alive."

Then Duncan floated past Claire while she quickly moved to the fountain. Fortunately, Snape and Filch were distracted by Duncan who was flying above them making silly faces.

"Is that…Duncan Ashe?" Snape wondered out loud. "He rarely ventures from the Prefects' Bathroom if I recall."

"I remember that little troublemaker," Filch grumbled.

"Sorry about this," Claire muttered before waving her wand at Filch. " _Lacarnum Inflamari_!"

A small spark leapt from Claire's wand and set Filch's coat on fire. It took a few seconds for him to notice, but when he did he panicked.

Once Snape noticed the flames, he shouted, "Students, leave the courtyard!"

Immediately, everyone left the courtyard except for Filch Snape and Claire who had gone back to the archway while Duncan floated through the main door out of the courtyard.

Then Snape took out his own wand and recited, " _Aguamenti_!"

A stream of water emerged from Snape's wand which put out the fire on Filch's coat.

"It must've been that Duncan Ashe!" Filch snapped.

While Snape and Filch left the courtyard, Duncan reappeared next to Claire while a familiar laughter echoed behind her.

"That was good fun indeed!" Peeves said between laughs.

"Perhaps for you, but not for Filch," Claire frowned, turning to face Peeves.

"Yet you got Peeves to show up," Duncan pointed out.

"You were a smash, Duncan Ashe!" Peeves complemented.

"Does this mean you'll give me the vault portrait?" Claire said anxiously.

Scuffing, Peeves responded. "Not even if you say, 'Please'. We're just getting started! Follow me to the Grand Staircase."

###

"Are we going to discuss the vault portrait at some point, Peeves?" Claire asked upon reaching the Grand Staircase where Penny was standing near Beatrice while Badeea and Tulip were a little ways down.

"After you talk to these portraits," Peeves grumbled.

"About what? How to stop the portrait curse?"

"No, you loopy-loo!" Peeves grinned. "Make Sir Cadogan lose his temper, and argue with Merlin. It'll be great fun!"

Claire hesitated. "But Sir Cadogan seems nice, even if he is a bit eccentric."

"Who cares? I have something you want, so do what I want to get the something I have."

Rolling her eyes, Claire made her way past Penny and stood in front of Sir Cadogan's portrait.

"Hello, Sir Cadogan," Claire said politely.

" _And good day to you!_ " Sir Cadogan's portrait replied merrily. " _What brings you to this hallowed ground?_ "

"Honestly, it was Peeves who sent me to talk to you," Claire replied nervously.

Sir Cadogan flinched. " _Care to explain why you've been speaking to that scoundrel?_ "

After a pause, Claire said, "On second thought, I'll just speak to Merlin about how he defeated the Wyvern of Wye."

" _Balderdash!_ " Sir Cadogan exclaimed. " _I was the one who defeated the Wyvern of Wye!_ "

"I'm pretty sure Merlin slew the creature. You'll have to convince me otherwise, Sir Cadogan."

" _Then convince you I shall!_ " Sir Cadogan declared. " _Merlin's ancient magic can't slay Dragons like I can. Insane bravery is my calling card! The beast bit my wand in half, yet still I prevailed despite having my visor and sword melted!_ "

"There's no way a Wyvern could stand up to Merlin's magic, though," Claire argued. "And what's that old saying? 'I'll take Merlin's pony.'"

" _It is_ MY _fat pony that wizards and witches still speak of!_ " Sir Cadogan claimed.

"Or perhaps it was Sir Lancelot who defeated the Wyvern of Wye?"

Frowning, Sir Cadogan said, " _How dare you continue to question Sir Cadogan! Are you hearing this utter nonsense, Merlin? Will you not defend me?_ "

" _I care only to speak in defense of ancient magic,_ " Merlin replied.

"That sounds like something the wizard who killed the Wyvern of Wye would say," Claire said.

" _Merlin! Correct this rascal at once!_ " Sir Cadogan demanded.

In response, Merlin shook his head. " _This is your battle, Sir Cadogan, not mine._ "

Pulling his sword from his scabbard, Sir Cadogan said to Claire. " _Draw your sword, scoundrel! And you too, Merlin!_ "

"Ha!" Peeves chuckled, floating near Claire. "A sword-fight between portraits! If only that could happen between these two windbags!"

"Are we done now?" Claire asked, turning away from Sir Cadogan who was attempting to push against the border of his portrait.

"Has the Fat Lady sung?" Peeves responded sarcastically. "No! To the Training Grounds we go! All this talk about the Wyvern of Wye has given me a splendid idea!"

To be continued…


	120. Chapter 120: Feast of Fools

Chapter 120: Feast of Fools

"Oh why, oh why did you bring up the Wyvern of Wye?" Peeves asked Claire as soon as they arrived on the Training Grounds.

"You told me to get Sir Cadogan riled up, so I thought crediting his deeds to Merlin would do the trick," Claire explained, making a mental note to apologize to Cadogan later.

"But you could've turned his portrait upside down so he'd be standing on his head!" Peeves insisted, grinning at the thought.

"I did as you asked, though," Claire argued. "Now, can I have the vault portrait?"

Peeves gritted his teeth. "You hadn't said, 'Please' first!"

"Please, will you give me the vault portrait, Peeves?"

Laughing, Peeves responded, "I didn't ask you to say, 'Please,' only that you hadn't said it."

Clenching her fist, Claire said, "Peeves, this portrait is really important. It could be the key to the next Cursed Vault, which will help me and my friends save the students trapped in portraits."

"Then you'd better battle this creature quickly!" Peeves said and suddenly vanished.

A roaring sound caught Claire's attention, as the Chimaera she encountered in the Forbidden Forest walked through an archway near the Training Grounds and came charging towards her.

"How did Kettleburn's Chimaera get here without anyone noticing?" Claire asked out loud as she took her wand out. "This must be Peeves' doing."

As it got close enough, the Chimaera whipped its barb-like tail at Claire who blocked it using _Protego_. Just then, Kettleburn Liz and Barnaby showed up.

"Thank goodness," Claire said in relief.

"Miss Tuttle managed to coax the Chimaera to come back to the Care of Magical Creatures enclosure not too long ago, but then it just escaped again," Kettleburn explained. "Fortunately, we were close by when it happened."

"But we had a hard time keeping up with it," Liz added, taking a few deep breaths.

"Do any of you have steaks on hand?" Claire asked.

From the inside of his coat, Kettleburn pulled out a large steak with his claw hand and tossed it in the Chimaera's direction. Like last time, the Chimaera caught the steak in its mouth shook it and then swallowed it whole.

"I hope that's not going to ruin tonight's dinner," Barnaby wondered.

"The steaks were always for the Chimaera," Liz stated.

While the Chimaera sat down in the grass, Kettleburn said, "She'll behave now, after being fed. How are you, Miss Krystal?"

"Tired, but mostly relieved," Claire responded.

"It's a good thing we arrived when we did," Kettleburn remarked. "After all, Chimaeras are among the magical world's most dangerous creatures. But I thank you for not harming the Chimaera even in self-defense, Miss Krystal, with no limbs lost in the process!"

"You look like you could use some rest, Claire," Liz noted.

"Well, I have been running around for most of Free Period," Claire admitted. "Before encountering the Chimaera, that is."

###

Later that night in the Kitchens, Claire was surprised to see Merula standing near Jae.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked Merula.

"Rakepick's getting restless," Merula stated. "She wants an update on Peeves and the vault portrait situation."

"I was able to meet with Peeves," Claire responded. "But he made me set fire to Filch's coat, stir up an argument between the portraits, and fend off Kettleburn's Chimaera."

"Did anyone see you do this?" Jae asked. "The fire stunt alone could've doubled your time in detention, Claire."

"Fortunately, no," replied Claire.

"But what do any of these stupid pranks have to do with Peeves giving up the vault portrait?" Merula asked.

"Nothing," Claire grumbled. "He knows he has something we want, so he's toying with us. I'm worried he's just going to make me cause more mischief till he gets bored and gives us the portrait, or rats me out to the Professors."

"So what are you going to do?" Merula said.

"Test his limits," Claire responded. "Peeves will only hold onto the portrait so long as it's fun for him, so if I stop doing what he says his fun will be over and most likely give us the portrait."

As if on queue, Peeves suddenly appeared in the Kitchens causing the nearby House-Elves to move away while Pitts rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Aren't kitchens grand?" Peeves said. "So full of kitchen things!"

"What do you want now, Peeves?" Claire asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Kitchen chaos!" Peeves announced. "I'll tell you no lies, I enjoy when food flies!"

"So I should start a food fight?" Claire guessed.

"Indeed!" Peeves smiled mischievously.

Sighing, Claire said, "I'm not cooperating this time."

"That's rather rude," Peeves frowned. "I'll have to get you started!"

Picking up a potato from a nearby plate, Peeves threw it at the back of Merula's head who turned around and glared at Claire while Peeves disappeared.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jae announced before ducking beneath a table.

From there, the whole room erupted into chaos as several students who were also in detention suddenly picked up the nearest food item they could get their hands on and started throwing them at each other. Meanwhile, the House-Elves fled to the sides of the room while Pitts attempted to get the students to stop but wound up taking cover when eggs and chicken legs came flying his way. As for Claire, she managed to duck behind a table near the ovens when Peeves appeared next to her.

"There you are, Claire!" Peeves announced.

"Is this enough chaos for you, Peeves?" Claire said in exasperation. "Will you give me the portrait before you disappear again?"

Peeves examined the room for a moment and replied, "There's never enough chaos to satisfy me, but perhaps negotiations can begin."

"Negotiations?" Claire's eyes widened. "So what was the point of all this?"

"My amusement!" Peeves declared. "I'll only talk to Duncan about the portrait."

"Then I should meet you in the Prefects' Bathroom?"

In turn, Peeves nodded. "If you want the portrait, come prepared! Bring along something to cause chaos in the bath!"

To be continued…


	121. Chapter 121: Chaos in the Bath

Chapter 121: Chaos in the Bath

Once the chaos in the Kitchens subsided, Pitts forced the students who were serving detention to not only clean the place up but also spend the night as punishment for participating in the food fight. This included Claire, even though she wasn't involved and explained that it was Peeves who started the whole thing, and Merula despite the fact that she wasn't serving detention. Later that week, Claire invited Tulip and Tonks to shop at Zonko's with her.

"You know you don't need our help to cause mischief, Claire," Tonks pointed out.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it was you who set Filch's coat on fire with _Lacarnum Inflamari_ in the courtyard," Tulip added. "I know you told us about it not that long ago, but it's still cool."

"Thanks, I think," Claire responded.

"Plus, you got away with it," Tonks said. "I'm too clumsy pull off something like that, and not get caught."

"I also heard that you started a huge food fight in the Kitchens," Tulip stated.

This surprised Claire. "Was there no mention of Peeves?"

Tulip chuckled. "Why share the credit with that poltergeist? I would be announcing it to the world if I were involved in making a mess of that size!"

"So were you behind the recent mischief that's been going on, or not?" Tonks asked.

"Not really," replied Claire. "I've only been doing it to get Peeves to give me the vault portrait, which I'm certain is needed to break the portrait curse."

"Please don't stand so close to the Nose-Biting Teacup display, Miss Tonks," Bilton Bilmes said from the counter. "It would be the third time you knocked it over."

"See what I mean about my clumsiness?" Tonks grinned sheepishly.

"Let's just stick to the shopping mission at hand," Tulip reminded.

"Right," Claire agreed. "I need something to cause chaos in the bath of the Prefects' Bathroom."

Tonks suddenly gasped. "Remember that Frog Spawn Soap I told you I would buy on my first visit to Zonko's?"

"Yeah, and you used it in the girls' bathroom," Claire brought up.

"What about Sugar Quills?" Tulip suggested. "How quickly do those dissolve in bathwater?"

While Tonks shrugged, Claire looked at the nearby shelves, "I suppose a Dungbomb could work just as well."

"No, you should totally get Frog Spawn Soap!" Tonks insisted. "And buy as much of it as you can! You can never go wrong with too much."

So Claire took up Tonks' suggestion and bought as much Frog Spawn Soap as she could with the money her parents gave her.

###

Back at Hogwarts, Claire met Bill in the Prefects' Bathroom with a package in hand. To their surprise, the bath was already filled with water but no one else was around.

"I can't believe you're about to add Frog Spawn Soap to someone's bath," Bill remarked.

"Then I guess it's the Prefect's fault for running a bath and leaving it unattended," Claire responded sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm not judging," Bill insisted. "Besides, you wouldn't be pulling this prank if we didn't need the vault portrait from Peeves."

"Right," Claire responded irritably. "Maybe you should go. I don't want both of us to get in trouble for this, in case we get caught. Plus, Peeves might not come with Duncan if he sees that I brought someone with me."

"All right," Bill nodded. "I'll be nearby if you need me."

Then after Bill left, Claire took out the package and ripped it open revealing several bars of Frog Spawn Soap. After dumping all of them in the bath, she went behind a pillar near the stalls.

"Boo."

Claire flinched, and saw Duncan floating behind her along with Peeves.

"What are you two doing here?" Claire said. "I thought you wouldn't show up until after the chaos was caused."

"This time, we've come for the whole show!" Peeves responded.

"Wait, do you know whose—

The sound of a door opening silenced Claire, as she stood perfectly still behind the pillar while Duncan and Peeves moved a little ways back into the shadows. This was then followed by footsteps, then the rustling of clothes being taken off, and rippling water. So Claire peeked from behind the pillar and saw Charlie sitting in the bath.

" _I hoped it would be someone more dreadful,_ " Claire muttered to herself.

" _Shhh,_ " Duncan whispered. " _You'll disturb the process. It should happen any minute now._ "

Looking back at Charlie, Claire saw several ripples in the water as dozens of frogs leaped out of the bath and started hopping around the bathroom floor.

"Crikey!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm getting out of here!"

Moving along the edge of the tub, Charlie grabbed his towel and clothes before fleeing from the bathroom with his lower-half covered by the towel.

"Frogs, frogs everywhere!" Peeves laughed.

"What should be done about them?" Claire asked Duncan.

"I'll let them outside," Duncan said. "The look on your face is worth the trouble."

"That's it," Claire growled. "I've had enough of this! Where's that stupid portrait, Peeves?"

Peeves reached behind his back and pulled out a portrait that had a poorly drawn version of himself on it. "It's a portrait of me, for you! Don't you like it?"

"Where is the vault portrait needed to find the next Cursed Vault?" Claire demanded, fighting the urge to take her wand out.

"This portrait is better!" Peeves huffed. "Painted it myself, I did."

"I just want the vault portrait," Claire insisted. "Assuming you even have it!"

"Yes, I do," Peeves claimed.

"Then can I have it, please?"

"No! I gave you a portrait, of Peeves! And you don't like it, you silly fool!"

"Calm down, Peeves," Duncan butted in. "What do you need to give Claire the vault portrait?"

"Much more than fire food fights and frogs," Peeves replied, his grin growing disturbingly large. "A mischief masterpiece to fool the whole school! Only then will I give you the vault portrait, Claire Krystal!"

As Peeves vanished completely, Claire screamed in frustration and used _Immobulus_ to freeze all the frogs hopping around the Prefects' Bathroom. Next, she drained the bath and used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to float the frogs that were inside the tub into a nearby rubbish bin before freezing them too. After Claire placed the other frozen frogs inside, she took the bin out of the Prefects' Bathroom and dragged it as close to the Black Lake as she could before unfreezing the frogs and letting them go. Then she returned the rubbish bin to the Prefects' Bathroom and went to the Great Hall for dinner in a bad mood, causing Rowan and Tulip to not speak to her.

To be continued…


	122. Chapter 122: The Sharpening of Wits

Chapter 122: The Sharpening of Wits

"If you loathe snakes, then you'll enjoy today's class," Rakepick announced in Defense Against the Dark Arts after an uneventful weekend had passed. "Today, I will be teaching you the spell _Vipera Evanesca_. Now, who can guess what kind of creature this spell is used to vaporize?"

"A snake?" Barnaby said, raising his hand. "Vipers are a type of snake, right?"

"Good answer, Mr. Lee," Rakepick acknowledged after a pause. "Now, I shall conjure a snake and then vaporize it. _Serpensortia_!"

From Rakepick's wand appeared a rattlesnake which coiled up on the pedestal it landed on and shook its rattler in defense. As it hissed at Rakepick, she waved her wand again and annunciated, " _Vipera Evanesca_!"

In an instant, the rattlesnake disintegrated into nothing.

"Who wants to give this spell a try?" Rakepick asked, hearing no one respond before her eyes settled on Claire. "Miss Krystal?"

"Yeah, sure," Claire mumbled, and got up in front of the class as Rakepick conjured another rattlesnake that was slightly bigger than the first one. Remembering Rakepick's wand movement, she made a slightly downward slash followed by a downward loop and then an upward curve before saying, " _Vipera Evanesca_!"

When nothing happened, Ismelda started snickering followed by Merula.

Ignoring them, Rakepick said, "Perhaps I should show you all the wand movement first, before having Miss Krystal try it again."

After a careful demonstration of the wand movement for the Vipera Evanesca Spell, Rakepick made the rattlesnake vanish once more. Then she said, "Miss Murk?"

"What?" Ismelda exclaimed.

"I hear you're good at casting the Snake Summons Spell in your spare-time," Rakepick claimed. "Would you care to demonstrate in front of the class?"

"Of course," Ismelda nodded, and got up. But as she stood a few feet from Claire, she had a menacing grin on her face. "Hope you're ready for this, Krystal. _Serpensortia_!"

This time, a larger rattlesnake appeared on the floor between Ismelda and Claire.

"Now cast the spell correctly this time, Miss Krystal," Rakepick instructed.

So Claire repeated the same wand movement and annunciation with more deliberation. This time, the rattlesnake vanished completely.

###

"A Wit-Sharpening Potion enables its drinker to think more clearly," Snape said in Potions later that day. "This is one of the most difficult potions to brew, yet some like Miss Penny Haywood were able to do it with ease. So pay close attention."

" _I think my wits are sharp enough as is,_ " Rowan whispered sarcastically to Claire.

"Do try to focus, Miss Krystal," Snape insisted. "I know it isn't your strong suit."

Being reminded of her botched Occulmency lesson with Snape, this made Claire feel worse. Though she was able to pay attention to Snape's lecture on the necessary ingredients for a Wit-Sharpening Potion, which included Armadillo Bile Ginger Root and Scarab Beetles. After gathering a sample of Armadillo Bile with Rowan, she weighed the Ginger Root and placed it into her cauldron. She also added the bile and Scarab Beetles, which she grounded up.

In the end, Claire made a decent Wit-Sharpening Potion though it wasn't nearly as spectacular as Penny's according to Snape. However, this did give Claire an idea. So she sent her owl Eban to Penny with a message asking to meet her in the Artefact Room with potion equipment and ingredients for making lots of Wit-Sharpening Potions.

"Now why are you asking me to do this?" Penny asked as she ignited the burner beneath her cauldron using _Lacarnum Inflamari_.

"Because Peeves wants me to create a mischief masterpiece in exchange for the vault portrait," Claire explained. "But I'm not sure what to do, so I thought we could brew Wit-Sharpening Potions for our friends to think clearly enough about a plan for ultimate chaos."

"Well, Potions is my specialty," Penny smirked, rolling the sleeves of her robes up. "Chaos can be yours, Claire."

Giggling, Claire helped Penny brew three Wit-Sharpening Potions that appeared as a milky white liquid inside matching vials made of blue glass.

"This is the largest brew of Wit-Sharpening Potion I've made yet," Penny remarked once they were done. "So why didn't Peeves give you the portrait after all the other times you caused mischief?"

"He did give me a portrait, but it was of himself," Claire answered.

Penny frowned. "Sounds dreadful!"

"Yes, I know. Imagine cleaning up an entire bathroom full of frogs that you unleashed yourself."

"Let's hope this works. Where will you be taking these potions?"

"To the Hog's Head Inn, and then I'll share them with the best troublemakers I know."

###

"Crikey!" Jae remarked as soon as Claire sat with him Tulip and Tonks at a booth in the Hog's Head Inn later that week. "This place is kind of dodgy, isn't it?"

"Will that be a problem?" Claire asked.

"No, I actually feel right at home," Jae replied.

"Does this include the sawdust?" Tulip said, briefly sitting up to wipe the sawdust from underneath her seat.

"It's not that big of a deal," Tonks insisted. "Brushes right off your clothes, Tulip."

"I'm aware of that, but why did you have us meet here?" Tulip asked Claire.

"Because this place draws trouble, and I want to talk to you guys about causing trouble."

Tulip's face lit up. "All right, I'm in!"

"Peeves wants a mischief masterpiece, something that'll grab the attention of the whole school," Claire explained. "If I can pull this off, he says he'll give me the portrait that'll unlock the next Cursed Vault so we can break the portrait curse."

"But what about all those other times you caused mischief?" Tulip pointed out. "Setting Filch's coat on fire, indirectly starting a food fight, spawning frogs in the Prefects' Bathroom…Peeves should know you're a pro at this."

"Unfortunately, he wants a bigger stunt," Claire sighed. "So will you three help me come up with some ideas?"

"Sure thing, Claire!" Tonks said excitedly.

"Then let's order a round of Butterbeers and get started," Jae suggested.

"Not if the glasses are as dirty as the chairs," Tulip frowned.

"I've brought some Wit-Sharpening Potions for us to drink instead," Claire said, reaching into a satchel she carried with her and placing the three blue vials on the table. "Courtesy of Penny!"

To be continued…


	123. Chapter 123: Inventing a Spell

Chapter 123: Inventing a Spell

"Well, my mind is full," Tonks remarked as soon as she Tulip and Jae finished their Wit-Sharpening Potions. "But my stomach is empty. Let's stop brainstorming for a spell and order some food!"

"I hope everyone brought clean cutlery," Tulip remarked.

"What's gotten into you, Tulip?" Tonks asked. "Since when did Miss Ultimate Dungbomb care so much about the cleanliness of an inn?"

"I'm sure I can't be the only one who doesn't like the Hog's Head, even if I do love trouble," Tulip responded. "Besides, clean cutlery is a good thing to have."

Jae chuckled. "I can't go anywhere without bringing a cake fork with me."

"Wait a minute," Claire realized. "That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, you never know when you'll come across some cake to eat," Jae replied.

Claire shook her head. "No, it's what Tonks said earlier: 'Let's stop brainstorming for a spell.'"

"Come again?" Tulip looked confused.

"What if we invent an original spell?" Claire suggested. "That way, we can use it to create the kind of chaos that would impress Peeves for sure."

"But how would you do that?" Jae asked.

Claire smirked and leaned back in her seat. "Talk to someone who's invented new spells before: Badeea Ali!"

###

The next day, Claire found Badeea in the Clock Tower Courtyard with the painting of Hogsmeade resting on its easel.

"I was hoping I would find you here," Claire said, getting Badeea's attention.

"Have you come to watch me paint?" Badeea asked.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you about inventing new spells," Claire answered. "How do you get started?"

"Simple," Badeea said, waving her wand at the painting. "I usually start with enchantments to prepare a canvas. By the way, did the Grey Lady help you find the portrait you were trying to find earlier?"

Claire shook her head. "It's in Peeves' hands, and I need your help to get it from him so I can break the portrait curse."

"But what can I do?"

"You said that you were inventing a new spell when painting that portrait of Beatrice Haywood."

"I've yet to finish the portrait, though, and the spell for that matter. I have to follow inspiration when it strikes, and it's led me back to this painting of Hogsmeade. I'm thinking about adding a shower of exploding stars over the rooftops, so I started inventing a Star Shower Spell."

"That sounds like…a chaotic spectacle!" Claire exclaimed.

"You're oddly excited by the idea of it," Badeea remarked.

"Only because of Peeves," Claire said. "He wants me to create chaos on a grand scale, or he won't give me the vault portrait that I've been trying to get from him to no avail thus far. So I was hoping you could help me invent a spell that would grab everyone's attention, but this spell you're talking about might just do it!"

"Well, I'm still fairly new at this," Badeea admitted. "Most of the spells I've invented up to this point are very simple and amateurish. Plus, I can't get this spell to work yet."

As Badeea waved her wand at the painting again, Claire watched the sky turn from sunset to nighttime with the lights on in the widows while the stars twinkled overhead.

"I can make the stars twinkle, but I can't get them to rain down," Badeea frowned. "If I can't make it work in the painting, there's no way it'll work in the real world."

"Perhaps we can figure it out together," Claire suggested, taking her own wand out.

"Here is the incantation for it: _Stella Corusco_ ," Badeea said. "Though I'm still perfecting the wand movements."

So the two tried to cast the Star Shower Spell on the painting, changing the wand movements and annunciation each time, but the stars still twinkled and didn't rain down on the rooftops.

"Maybe _Stella Corusco_ isn't meant to be," Badeea sighed.

"But it's a brilliant idea," Claire insisted. "We can't give up on it now."

"What should we do, then?"

"One of us should paint a picture of Hogwarts, and use it as practice for the spell. Meanwhile, the other should do some research to figure out why the spell's not working."

"I'll do the research!" Badeea declared.

"Oh, I thought you'd want to do the painting," Claire said in surprise.

"Just kidding," Badeea laughed. "I'll paint the picture and you do the investigating."

"Sounds good to me."

"With that said, you might want to start your research in the library's Restricted Section."

###

Later that night, Claire waited outside the Hogwarts Library while Rowan went in and distracted Madam Pince using the lie about the Self-Inking Quill to send her to the back of the library.

"Can you believe Pince fell for the same trick that she did two years ago?" Rowan remarked as she opened the door to let Claire in.

"Well, it's good to know that we can keep using it whenever we need to sneak into the Restricted Section," Claire replied.

"Maybe next time we'll just ask a professor to give us a permission note," Rowan suggested.

"At least we're not walking into a Cursed Vault," Claire pointed out. "We just need a book that can tell us how to fix Badeea's spell."

After Rowan cast _Alohomora_ on the doors to the Restricted Section, she and Claire went in.

"So why do you think this place has something that will give you the right answers?" Rowan asked, looking around nervously. "And is it just me, or has it gotten darker in here?"

"The Star Shower Spell Badeea's inventing needs to have an edge in order to draw Peeves' attention, and this section's full of books on Dark Magic," Claire explained. "There has to be one about spell creation."

While Rowan looked for books on enchanted paintings, Claire opened a couple of books that roared and growled at her. Closing them, she found one book on inventing Dark Magic spells. Meanwhile, Rowan picked up a book that she immediately dropped.

"That book felt like it was on fire," Rowan said, rubbing her hands.

To be continued…


	124. Chapter 124: The Right Incantation

Chapter 124: The Right Incantation

"I can't believe this," Claire said exasperatedly as she and Rowan sat on two chairs with a pile of books between them. "Despite the number of books here, not a single one has any advice on how to cast a Star Shower Spell like Badeea's."

"This may be my most unproductive trip to the library ever," Rowan sighed.

"Maybe the Star Shower Spell doesn't require Dark Magic to perfect it," Claire speculated.

"So what will? Light, cheerful magic?"

Claire chuckled. "You may be onto something…I think I'll pay a visit to Professor Flitwick."

The next day, Claire entered the Charms Classroom during Free Period but was surprised to find Bill standing in the classroom looking annoyed.

"Rakepick keeps asking why we don't have the vault portrait yet," Bill said.

"Tell her we're getting close," Claire answered. "By the way, how's Charlie doing?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "After being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Looking downward, Claire muttered, "Will he forgive me for the frog prank in the bathtub?"

"He's a Weasley," Bill smirked. "He'll get over it. Plus, I told him it was for a good cause."

"Then let's hope Flitwick can help us too."

The door opened behind Bill and Claire, revealing it to be Flitwick who approached them.

"Well, if it isn't Bill Weasley and Claire Krystal," Flitwick remarked. "What brings you two to my classroom?"

"Badeea Ali is trying to invent a new spell, and it isn't working," Claire explained. "I'm hoping to figure out why that is."

"That's very ambitious of you and Miss Ali," Flitwick said.

"Could you teach me and Bill some creative casting techniques?" Claire asked. "Maybe it'll help us fix the spell."

"Of course," Flitwick nodded. "Ready your wands and let's begin!"

After practicing some basic techniques and showing Flitwick the elements of Badeea's Star Shower Spell, Claire felt no closer to figuring out why it wasn't working.

"I have a cauldron delivery to check on," Flitwick said after a while. "Feel free to practice the Twinkling Star Spell here for as long as you like."

When Flitwick left, Claire turned to Bill. "So much for 'Practice makes perfect.'"

"There is…someone else who might be able to help us," Bill said hesitantly. "Rumor has it that Snape invented a few spells when he was a student at Hogwarts, and I'm talking about nasty things like Jinxes and Hexes."

"Then I guess I'll talk to him," Claire decided. "And bring someone along for insurance."

###

"Why did you drag me here, Krystal?" Merula demanded as she entered the Potions Classroom along with Claire. "I fail to see how talking to Professor Snape will help us get the vault portrait from Peeves."

"I'm helping Badeea Ali invent a new spell that's not working, and I heard Snape invented spells in his school days," Claire explained. "But while he may not be keen on telling me anything about spell creation, he might tell you since you're his favorite student."

"Of course I am," Merula huffed. "But that doesn't mean he'll help us."

"Help you do what?"

Claire and Merula flinched just as Snape entered the Potions Classroom and glared down at the two of them.

"Is Krystal disturbing your studies, Miss Snyde?" Snape asked Merula.

"No," Merula answered after a pause. "We're actually here together."

Snape looked skeptical. "Really?"

"But it's not like we're friends or anything," Merula insisted.

"Or are we BEST friends, Merula?" Claire joked.

Glaring at Claire, Merula said to Snape, "Krystal's joking. We only came here to ask you about spell invention."

"And why did you come to _me_ about inventing spells?" Snape asked Claire.

Hesitating, Claire turned to Merula. "Go on, Merula, tell him."

"What?" Merula exclaimed.

"Answer the question, Miss Snyde," Snape demanded.

After a pause, Merula answered, "Because we need help fixing a new spell that won't work, and you're the most brilliant professor at Hogwarts!"

Taken aback, Snape said, "Very well. Tell me more about this spell you're inventing."

From there, Claire explained the situation to Snape while Merula made sarcastic remarks. As for Snape, he silently listened and said nothing in response.

"So you're trying to invent a spell that rains stars, and using the incantation _Stella Corusco_ ," Snape stated after Claire was done speaking. "I'm sorry to burst Miss Ali's bubble, but her incantation is wrong."

"I thought it sounded stupid," Merula pointed out.

" _Corusco_ would make the stars 'shimmer' but not 'shower,'" Snape explained.

"That's why Professor Flitwick called it the Twinkling Star Spell instead of the Star Shower Spell," Claire realized. "I thought he had made a mistake. Thank you, Professor!"

"But you still need to determine the correct word for the incantation," Snape pointed out.

"Yes, but at least we're closer to fixing the problem," Claire said.

###

After Claire was done with her classes, she went to the Training Grounds to meet up with Badeea when Charlie came storming up to her.

"I used to enjoy taking baths, but now I've been taking showers thanks to you!" Charlie snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry about the Frog Spawn Soap prank in the Prefects' Bathroom," Claire apologized. "Would you believe me if Peeves made me do it?"

Frowning, Charlie said nothing and then his face seemed to relax. "Yeah, I'd believe it. Bill told me you did it to get what you needed from Peeves to break the portrait curse."

"That is true," Claire answered. "I'm actually seeing Badeea Ali about the portrait situation."

"Then I should let you get to it," Charlie responded, smiling. "Though to be fair, what you pulled was a quality prank."

"Um, thanks, Charlie," Claire responded after a pause.

"Don't mention it," Charlie said as he walked back over to Bill.

Once Claire reached Badeea, she had already changed the painting of Hogsmeade to nighttime with the stars twinkling on it.

"So I thought a change of scenery would help me with the spell invention," Badeea said with a concerned look on her face. "Do you have any good news to report?"

"Yes," Claire nodded. "Try casting _Stella_ … _Something_!"

Badeea looked confused. "The spell's incantation is _Stella Corusco._ "

"I'll explain as we practice," replied Claire as she took out her wand.

To be continued…


	125. Chapter 125: Showers and Banned Pranks

Chapter 125: Star Showers and Banned Pranks

"So after doing tons of research, it turns out we need a new incantation altogether to make this spell work," Claire informed Badeea as they stared at the Hogsmeade painting. "The one you're using now can only make the stars twinkle, but it can't make them shower."

"Who told you this?" Badeea asked.

"Snape did," Claire answered. "He apparently used to invent spells when he was a student."

"Then everything else I invented was correct," Badeea realized. "Except for the incantation."

"It would seem so," Claire replied.

This caused Badeea to try combining the word ' _Stella_ ' with other words like 'Rain' and 'Drizzle' but nothing happened.

While Badeea pondered over this, Claire came to a realization and shouted, "Charlie!"

Immediately, Charlie ran over to where Claire and Badeea were. "What is it?"

"You told me you've been taking showers lately, right?" Claire reminded.

"Right," Charlie reluctantly answered.

"Would you mind telling me and Badeea about them," Claire said.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Now hear me out," Claire corrected. "Tell us what you like about showers instead of baths."

"There's no chance of frogs showing up, for starters," Charlie explained, looking at Claire who didn't react. "And my fingers don't get pruny if I stay too long in the shower."

"Anything else?" Claire asked.

"Um, I like the hot steam rising and warm water cascading down on me…better acoustics for singing—

"That's it! Badeea, try using a version of the word 'cascade' for the incantation," Claire suggested, interrupting Charlie.

"Of course!" Badeea smiled. "We've been focusing too much on the weather with words like 'rain' and 'drizzle' which have nothing to do with stars."

"Did I miss something?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

"Just watch and you'll see," Claire smiled and steered him to face the painting while she and Badeea did the same.

Then Badeea took out her wand and waved it at the painting while saying, " _Stella Cascade_!"

Like before, nothing happened.

" _Stella_ … _Cascad_ - _o_?" Claire suggested.

"Right," Badeea nodded and waved her wand at the painting a second time. " _Stella Cascado_!"

Again, nothing happened.

"Oh!" Badeea exclaimed. "What about… _Stella Cascad_ - _ia_! _Stella Cascadia_!"

Waving her wand a third time, Badeea watched as the stars suddenly started raining down onto the rooftops in the painting while Claire and Charlie were stunned.

"Blimey, that's brilliant!" Charlie remarked.

"Great work, Badeea!" Claire complimented.

"I suppose I should thank Charlie and his showers," Badeea chuckled.

Blushing in embarrassment, Charlie said, "Well, I should get to Quidditch practice."

"But in all sincerity, thank you for your help," Badeea smiled.

Charlie smiled back and walked away.

"This is so exciting!" Claire said giddily. "Now we should be able to cast a star shower over all of Hogwarts!"

"Let's stick to the Clock Tower Courtyard," Badeea suggested. "If you notice in the Hogsmeade painting, the stars are only raining over one street. Besides, it seems like a harmless and pretty spell that's not very mischievous or chaotic in nature."

"But if I'm hoping to impress Peeves, this star shower's probably going to end up being one part of this 'mischief masterpiece,'" Claire realized. "Guess it's back to the Hog's Head Inn."

###

"Today's lesson is the extremely useful Pack Charm," Flitwick announced in Charms the following day. "With it, packing your things will be as easy as flicking your wrist! It's suitable for any wizard looking to get organized. Perhaps I'll ask one of you to tidy up my classroom at some point."

The class laughed at this as Flitwick proceeded to show the wand movement and annunciate the right incantation for the spell.

"Now, what type of Charm is the Pack Charm?" Flitwick asked Claire.

"A…Household Charm," Claire guessed.

"Correct," Flitwick smiled. "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Then Flitwick asked Claire to demonstrate the Pack Charm by packing an entire suitcase with several different items including a top hat a feather quill some earmuffs and a couple of books. After Claire cast the spell, the items flew right into the suitcase which sealed itself up. Impressed, the class clapped at Claire's demonstration making her smile despite the inner turmoil in her head.

###

Later that week, Claire learned the Reductor Curse in Defense Against the Dark Arts which could blast solid objects to pieces. After that, she met up with Tonks and Tulip at the Hog's Head Inn though Aberforth seemed annoyed by their presence.

"Is it just me, or have we been doing a lot of plotting lately just to get a portrait from Peeves?" Tulip remarked.

"But it's important that we get that portrait from him," Claire reminded. "Rakepick thinks we won't be able to find the next Cursed Vault or break the portrait curse without it."

"So what's your next move?" Tulip asked.

"I need to find another prank," Claire said to them. "Badeea was able to invent this Star Shower Spell thanks to me and Charlie's help, but it won't be enough to pull off the mischief masterpiece Peeves requested. It has to be one that will make everyone that's inside Hogwarts go outside. Fortunately, Bilton Bilmes has made a career out of prank products so he must know what will do the trick."

Then Claire walked over to a corner of the room where Bilton Bilmes himself was standing.

"Hello, young pranksters!" Bilmes exclaimed. "I'm delight to see the Hog's Head Inn has become your meeting place, though I couldn't help but overhear your last meeting."

"We were hoping you could give us a few ideas," Claire explained. "We're plotting a very special prank."

"Of course!" Bilmes agreed. "Pranks are my favorite topic of conversation!"

So after seating themselves in a booth, the four of them brainstormed several prank ideas though Bilmes noted which pranks had been done before and the unlikelihood of them working on the entire school of Hogwarts.

"I hate to admit it, but you can't impress a Poltergeist like Peeves with just any joke shop prank," Bilmes stated. "What you need is a banned prank."

"You mean something that's not allowed at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"Banned pranks are hard to come by," Bilmes explained. "You won't find them at Zonko's. Though I don't know how to get one myself. So good luck!"

Then Bilmes walked away, leaving the girls stunned.

"If Bilmes can't get a banned prank, despite his whole business revolving around pranks, then how can we get it?" Tonks wondered.

"I'm not even sure what a 'banned prank' would look like," Tulip added.

"This looks like a job for Jae Kim," Claire realized.

To be continued…


	126. Chapter 126: Boomerangs

Chapter 126: Boomerangs and a Dark Wizard

Heading into the Kitchens to serve Detention, Claire couldn't help but notice that the House-Elves were giving her nervous looks.

"Why are they staring at me?" Claire asked Jae once she got close to him.

"This is the first time they've seen you since that food fight," Jae reminded. "They're worried about what will happen to Pitts."

"Even though it was Peeves who started it," Claire pointed out.

Just then, Pitts arrived and he was more grumpier than ever before. "Don't touch the food, Claire Krystal! You can't throw food if you can't touch it!"

"But if I can't make sandwiches, that what am I supposed to do during Detention?" Claire asked.

"Scrub pots and pans!" Pitts ordered. "Jae Kim will do the same!"

Then Pitts stormed off, causing Claire to look at Jae with a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about this," Claire apologized. "I know it wasn't my fault, but—

"I don't mind," Jae interrupted. "Pitts is only angrier than usual because he slipped on mayonnaise during the food fight, and I was the one who threw it at him."

"This is all Peeves' fault," Claire grumbled. "He keeps demanding more mischief, or he won't give me the vault portrait."

"So how's the mischief masterpiece coming along?" Jae asked. "I heard you helped Badeea invent a new spell."

"Yes," Claire smiled. "It's a Star Shower Spell. Now all I need is a banned prank to get everyone in Hogwarts outside to see it."

"Are you sure about using a banned prank?"

"It seems to be the only option I have at this point, but I don't know where to start."

"Well, I do!" Jae declared. "So how about you wash the pots and pans, and I'll dry them while we discuss banned pranks."

Claire nodded and so the two of them walked over to a shelf full of dirty pots and pans. While the House-Elves handed Claire the pots and pans, she washed them in the sink that was perpendicular to the shelf. Then once she was done, she handed them over to Jae who dried them giving them to the House-Elves in the process. After a while, Jae and Claire switched places occasionally warming their hands by the kitchen fires since the sink-water was cold.

"So, how much do you know about Ever-Bashing Boomerangs?" Jae abruptly said while they were taking a break.

"Not much," Claire answered. "You can get them at Zonko's, right?"

"But not the 'Jinxed' Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, though," Jae responded. "They're cursed to whiz around dangerously fast when you throw them, which is why they're banned. I'm sure a few of those will make people rush outside."

"Do you know how to get Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs?"

"No, but I know someone who can get them and I'll arrange to have you meet him at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow."

###

The next day, Claire walked into the Three Broomsticks with Tonks and Tulip who insisted on coming for Claire's safety. To her surprise, she found Mundungus Fletcher sitting in the same seat Rakepick tied him to when they first met. While Claire walked over to Fletcher, Tulip and Tonks agreed to keep watch ordering Butterbeers in the process though Madam Rosmerta looked at Fletcher nervously.

"Go more Chimaera Eggs to give me?" Fletcher asked as Claire sat down opposite of him.

"Um, no," Claire stated. "I'm here because a friend told me you could get ahold of Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs."

"An' then what? I just 'and 'em over to yeh for nothin'?"

Claire said nothing.

"Don't take me for a fool! What's in it for me?"

"Would you be willing to trade something for the boomerangs?"

Fletcher paused and then said, "A Dark Wizard recently cheated me doin' business with 'im. Now 'e's out t'get me. If you can get 'im off me back, I'll give yeh the boomerangs. Seem like a fair deal?"

Sighing, Claire responded, "Fine, I'll get rid of this Dark Wizard for you."

"Wise of you," Fletcher grinned.

"So where do I find this Dark Wizard?"

"Knockturn Alley," Fletcher answered. "I'll take yeh to him myself."

###

Following Fletcher, Claire found herself in Knockturn Alley again where they stopped in front of the shop with the skeleton still on display.

"This wizard…'e comes around 'ere around the same time every day," Fletcher said to Claire.

From the shadows further down, a man with a forlorn face emerged wearing a black hat and a coat that was dark with ragged trimming silver shoulder-pads and a hood.

"There 'e is," Fletcher noted. "What's yer plan?"

"Since no one plays by the rules around here, I'll sneak up behind him," Claire stated.

"Brilliant!" Fletcher agreed. "I'll be right behind yeh."

So Claire approached the forlorn man when he faced away from her, and raised her wand. Then the sound of rapid footsteps was heard, causing the forlorn man to look back. He waved his wand at Claire, causing her to trip and fall to the ground.

"Get up, fool," the man said, gritting his teeth. "Get up and fight."

Claire looked back, and saw Fletcher's retreating figure running up a flight of stairs behind her. So she got to her feet and raised her wand once more. While man tried to use _Petrificus Totalus_ on her, Claire was able to use _Protego_ to block the spell from hitting her. Then she took a Giant Dungbomb out of her pocket, which Tulip had given her earlier, and threw it at the man which stunned him in the process.

"Tell that Half-Blood leech Fletcher, if he steals from me one more time…I'll crush him," the forlorn man said between fits of coughing as the green gas from the Dungbomb enveloped him.

Then the forlorn man ran away, leaving Claire confused.

"Is 'e gone?"

This made Claire turn around and see Fletcher standing behind her.

"You lied to me!" Claire snapped. "The Dark Wizard claimed you stole from him, and not the other way around like you said. Plus, he made it sound like you've stolen from him more than once before."

"Well, yeh can't go blamin' me," Fletcher said in an exasperated tone. "Keeps 'is stash of magical ingredients under a brick 'round the block, so 'e's beggin' to be robbed!"

"Rakepick was right about you," Claire realized. "You really are a sneak and a thief."

"But I'll keep my word an' get yeh those Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs," Fletcher insisted. "Now the thing about Jinxed items is…there's no guarantee they'll work when yeh want them to."

"Just get them, and quickly," Claire ordered.

So Fletcher went away, forcing Claire to make her way back to Hogwarts with some Floo Powder she had swiped from Rakepick's desk the other day.

To be continued…


	127. Chapter 127: Trolls

Chapter 127: Trolls

The next morning, Claire received a message from Jae through her owl Eban telling her to meet him in the Artefact Room. So Claire went there after finishing her breakfast, finding Tonks Tulip and Jae standing around a box filled with blue-and-orange boomerangs.

"Guess what arrived today?" Jae said giddily.

"Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs?" Claire guessed, looking down at the box.

In response, Jae nodded. "Mundungus Fletcher kept his side of the bargain."

"Well, I did duel a Dark Wizard for him," Claire admitted.

"How dodgy!" Tulip exclaimed.

"So how will we know if the banned boomerangs work?" Tonks asked Jae.

"We won't know unless we test them," Jae stated. "Though this room probably isn't the best place to do that, due to the lack of space. There's always a risk of getting something defective when these kinds of deals are made."

"Fletcher said the same thing: there's no guarantee banned items will work when you want them to," Claire added.

"I guess we should hope for the best," Tulip said. "So how exactly are these boomerangs going to fit into the mischief masterpiece?"

"I'm going to use them to draw everyone in Hogwarts outside so they can witness Badeea's Star Shower Spell, which I helped her invent," Claire explained.

"Do you think combining those things will be enough of a chaotic spectacle to impress Peeves?" Tonks wondered.

"No," Claire shook her head. "Peeves likes his chaos with a touch of malice, so I'll need one more thing to complete this mischief masterpiece and Liz Tuttle will be the one to help me."

###

In Care of Magical Creatures, Claire got into a study group with Liz Barnaby and Charlie to discuss the mischief masterpiece under the guise of quizzing each other.

"So you're trying to top Peeves when it comes to chaos?" Liz said after Claire finished explaining the situation.

"Yes," Claire nodded. "And finding a creature to stir up enough trouble on school grounds is the final part of the plan. Do you have any ideas, Liz?"

"When it comes to Magical Creatures, I always have ideas," Liz smiled. "For instance, Trolls come to mind when I think of 'chaos.'"

"Are you serious?" Charlie exclaimed. "Nothing is more impressive than a Dragon!"

"An Acromantula would certainly freak out a lot of people," Barnaby suggested.

"The idea is to create chaos but limit the danger involved," Claire stated.

"It would have to be a creature we could lure to the grounds," Liz figured. "And I think I could lure a Troll out of the Forbidden Forest."

"How would we control it?" Barnaby asked nervously.

"We can't," Liz stated. "Chaos is guaranteed, but I'd rather be involved to make sure it's done as responsibly as possible."

"With your help, we might be able to finally break this portrait curse," Claire said.

"But it'll be very dangerous," Liz warned. "We will eventually have to subdue the Troll, and it won't be easy."

"Then I'll train to make sure I can handle a Troll," Claire responded.

###

At the Training Grounds later that day, Claire found Diego and he smiled upon seeing her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Diego said.

"It's good to see you too, Diego," Claire smiled back. "I was hoping you could give me some dueling lessons."

"From the wizard formerly known as the best Dueler at Hogwarts?"

"I only defeated you once, though."

"True. If you insist I keep my title, then I will."

"As long as you agree to give me the dueling lessons, I insist."

"That's a deal!" Diego declared.

So Claire and Diego took their wands out simultaneously. They proceeded to duel, with Diego using stronger spells against Claire though she still managed to beat him.

"If you still manage to beat me, I don't know if I can call myself the best Dueler at Hogwarts," Diego pointed out.

"But I need to keep practicing to subdue a Troll," Claire responded.

Diego's eyes widened. "You're planning to subdue a Troll?"

"Basically, I need to lure a Troll to Hogwarts to get a portrait that Peeves has," Claire explained. "I'm going to use it to stir up chaos, but eventually it'll have to be stopped."

"You know that what you're doing is very dangerous, right?"

"It will ultimately help me break the portrait curse that's affecting Hogwarts, so I'm willing to take the risk."

"All right then, how much do you know about Trolls?"

Claire paused. "I'll…talk to Hagrid."

###

At Hagrid's Hut, Claire found Hagrid inside but also Fang.

"Been a while since yeh paid a visit," Hagrid said as he allowed Claire to step into his hut. "What have yeh been up to lately?"

"Too much mischief, though I'm doing it to get closer to breaking the portrait curse," Claire said.

"Such a shame, those young wizards and witches trapped in portraits," Hagrid remarked solemnly. "But yeh really should leave it to Dumbledore an' the Professors to break the curse, and not try anythin' foolish. So what brings yeh here today?"

"I want to know more about Trolls."

"Are yeh studying 'em in Kettleburn's class?"

"Yes, actually," Claire lied.

"Here's what I know," Hagrid began. "Trolls are strong an' unpredictable. They're also stupid an' violent. Grim an' ugly beasts, they are. A Troll with a weapon is a terrifyin' sight. Fang would run away from one, for sure."

Fang barked in response.

"Anyway, Trolls can grow twelve feet tall an' weigh a ton," Hagrid continued. "There are also three kinds: River, Mountain, and Forest."

"What do they like to eat?" Claire asked.

"They're not fussy eaters," Hagrid answered. "Any meat will do."

"I see," Claire remarked. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Course!" Hagrid smiled. "Nothing's more important than yer studies."

###

In the Kitchens, Jae was scrubbing pots and pans by the time Claire showed up.

"Okay, so I need to leave detention today with enough meat to lure a Troll out of the Forbidden Forest," Claire said to Jae. "Hopefully, it will cause enough chaos at Hogwarts to satisfy Peeves."

"But Trolls are dangerously stupid," Jae pointed out. "Your plan sounds too risky, even for me. Plus, Pitts won't let you touch any food so how are you going to leave with a load of meat?"

"I've got that part covered," Claire smirked and nodded to the door where Liz entered.

Unfortunately, Pitts spotted Liz and walked over to her.

"Who is this in my Kitchens?" Pitts demanded.

"Pitts, this is Liz Tuttle," Claire introduced. "Liz, this is Pitts."

"Hello, Pitts," Liz greeted. "I have great respect for the House-Elves of Hogwarts."

"Did Claire Krystal bring a friend to detention?" Pitts asked.

"I invited Liz to help me and Jae do some extra cleaning in the Kitchens," Claire claimed.

"Extra cleaning?" Pitts looked confused.

"It's my way of making up for that food fight," Claire responded. "While Jae and I will clean the stoves and tables, Liz will clean the food storage area."

Still looking confused, Pitts said, "Get to work!"

To be continued…


	128. Chapter 128: The Finishing Touches

Chapter 128: The Finishing Touches

Once Pitts left, Jae realized, "So we're going to distract Pitts with our new 'work ethic' while Liz raids the food storage area for Troll food."

"Exactly," Claire smirked and turned to Liz. "You'll know which meat a Troll will most likely eat, right?"

"I think turkey meat will do," Liz said and walked off to the food storage area.

Meanwhile, Claire and Jae got to work cleaning the stoves and tables much to the other House-Elves' amazement. Though Pitts didn't seem impressed and kept spurring them.

"Pitts is certainly at his happiest when we're the most exhausted," Jae said after a pause.

"Less talking and more working!" Pitts ordered.

After several more minutes of work, Liz came out of the food storage area with a full fanny-pack.

" _I've got the turkey meat,_ " Liz whispered to Claire and Jae. " _Time for me to leave this 'party.'_ "

Then as Liz walked away, Pitts showed up.

"Pitts is impressed with clean Kitchens," Pitts remarked. "Claire Krystal and Jae Kim can work with food again."

"Brilliant!" Jae exclaimed after Pitts left. "No more pots and pans!"

"Thanks for your help, though," Claire said. "Now that Liz has the turkey meat, we'll be able to lure out a Troll."

Hearing that, Jae looked concerned. "Even if you do go through with this plan, I don't think you should face a Troll alone."

"Are you volunteering?" Claire asked cheekily.

"No way!" Jae denied. "You can volunteer me for cleaning kitchens, but dueling a Troll isn't my kind of danger. Is there anyone who would duel a Troll with you?"

"Well, Bill and Merula are good at dueling. So is Diego…"

###

"Have you ever heard a buzzing sound in your ears, and never been able to locate its source?" Professor Flitwick said during a lecture in Charms the following day. "If you have, it is probably the work of the Muffliato Charm. It creates a buzzing noise in the ears of anyone in the vicinity of the caster, allowing them to have a private conversation with someone else if they desire without the possibility of another person eavesdropping on them."

"Does it cause hearing damage?" Rowan asked, raising her hand.

"I'm not sure if it does," replied Flitwick.

Then Flitwick proceeded to demonstrate the Charm and annunciate its incantation which was simply _Muffliato_. Claire demonstrated it afterwards, causing the whole class except for her and Flitwick to hear buzzing sounds. In Potions, Professor Snape taught Claire's class how to brew an Erumpent Potion which made Claire think about Duncan Ashe and his unfortunate demise at the hands of a more potent version of it. After persuading Diego to help her subdue the Troll at dinner in the Great Hall, Claire got a message from Andre who invited her to the Three Broomsticks that Friday so she accepted his offer.

"I hear you've been up to no good," Andre said after Claire sat down. "Is this true?"

Sighing, Claire said, "I'm trying to put together a mischief masterpiece in order to satisfy Peeves so he'll give me a valuable portrait that will hopefully allow me to break the portrait curse."

"Sounds like a challenge you would be up for," Andre responded encouragingly. "So what is your plan?"

"First, Jae Tonks and Tulip will help me pull off a banned prank in the Great Hall to get everyone outside," Claire explained. "Next, Liz will lure a Troll to the Training Grounds to cause chaos though Diego and I plan to eventually subdue it. After that, Badeea will cast a Star Shower Spell that I helped her invent over the Clock Tower Courtyard."

"Sounds like a spectacle, all right," Andre remarked.

"Is there anything I'm missing?" Claire asked.

Andre eyed Claire's casual outfit which consisted of a purple top over a white blouse, a matching purple plaid skirt, black pantyhose and brown boots. "Are you planning to wear _that_ to subdue the Troll?"

Claire looked down at herself. "I'm not sure if clothes will matter in that scenario."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure Peeves would be more impressed if you wore a chaotic outfit to go with the mischief masterpiece that you created."

"Well, I suppose."

###

Back at Hogwarts, Claire looked through her outfits but couldn't find one that seemed chaotic enough. Then she looked at one of her spare robes, and got an idea. Taking some leftover ingredients from Potions and mixing them with water, she was able to create something akin to paint. From this base she made the colors blue and bronze using other ingredients, which Claire then proceeded to splash on her spare robe. The next day, she came back to the Three Broomsticks wearing her new robe which surprised everyone including Andre.

"I know we may not see eye-to-eye when it comes to style, but that looks like pure chaos to me," Andre complemented.

"Thanks," Claire smiled.

"Just be careful when you execute this plan of yours," Andre warned. "I mean, you're putting yourself and the entire school in danger by doing this."

"I'm aware of the risks, but I've got friends who will help me make sure that no one gets hurt," Claire assured. "And if I pull this off successfully, I might be able to save my brother Jacob and all those students trapped in portraits including Beatrice."

Then Claire went to the Prefects' Bathroom at Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill to meet Duncan.

"The mischief masterpiece is set," Claire announced. "Now can you assure Peeves will be there to witness it?"

"Maybe, if he's gotten over your rejection of his self-portrait," Duncan said doubtfully.

"But I didn't reject it," Claire responded. "I just wanted the vault portrait."

"His feelings were still hurt, though," Duncan claimed. "So you'd better start praising him if you hope to see him again."

"All right, fine," Claire paused and then said, "Peeves' portrait was…a unique gift."

"He's also got great teeth," Bill pointed out.

"And he was the one who told Claire to put the Frog Spawn Soap in my bath," Charlie added. "So he truly knows his pranks better than anyone else in the school."

Just then, Peeves appeared.

"Keep going, loopy-loos!" Peeves smiled. "I love hearing more about me."

"You'll be getting more than just praises," Claire stated, getting Peeves' attention. "Because tonight, the mischief masterpiece will unfold before your very eyes as well as the entire school."

"Ah, yes, I hear it'll be three pranks rolled in one," Peeves noted. "But which part do you think will please me the most?"

Claire gave Peeves an all-knowing smirk. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

Peeves' grin grew wider. "Then I'll be present when the mischief masterpiece unfolds. You'd better not disappoint me, Claire Krystal, or that vault portrait will be forever out of your reach!"

Then Peeves vanished, leaving everyone including Duncan stunned.

To be continued…


	129. Chapter 129: Mischief Masterpiece

Chapter 129: Mischief Masterpiece

Later, Claire went into the Great Hall before dinner was served where Tulip Tonks and Jae stood at the Professors' table with the box of Jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs on it.

"Are the boomerangs ready?" Claire asked.

"We won't know unless we throw them," Jae reminded.

"Then we should probably duck if we don't want to get 'ever-bashed' ourselves," Tulip said.

"Yes, especially since boomerangs do return back to the thrower regardless if they're Jinxed or not," Claire pointed out.

"So we're essentially pranking ourselves," Tonks realized.

"But we're really doing this to break the portrait curse," Claire stated. "Remember that."

Then Claire Tonks Tulip and Jae reached into the box and picked up a boomerang. They then aimed them at the students who were seated at their respective tables waiting for dinner to start.

"Ready…set…THROW!" Jae cried, and threw his boomerang.

The girls did the same, then they reached back into the box for another set and repeated this process until there were no more boomerangs left in the box. Meanwhile, the students were panicking as they ran away from the boomerangs which flew around their heads in all directions.

"Something's not right," Jae noticed.

"It's the boomerangs," Tulip abruptly stated. "They're not returning back to us."

"Let's try to dodge them as best we can until Peeves shows up," Claire responded, and took cover behind the Professors' table.

While Jae Tulip and Tonks followed Claire's example, the students made their way toward the front door of the Great Hall until there was no one left except Claire and her friends.

"Look here at the chaos!" Shouted a familiar voice. "The EVER-BASHING chaos!"

Claire and the others turned around and saw Peeves floating in midair on his side.

"Have you seen enough, Peeves?" Claire asked.

"Yes, yes," Peeves replied. "What's next?"

Using _Immobulus_ , Claire was able to make all the boomerangs flying around the Great Hall stop in midair.

"Thank goodness that worked," Claire muttered.

Suddenly, Peeves straightened himself out and grinned. "What's this I hear? Screams of fear? Ha-Ha!"

Hearing the screams as well, Claire realized. "It's the Troll! Quick, to the Training Grounds!"

Outside, Claire and her friends found overturned tables with students hiding behind them as a large creature wearing brown rags with gray skin and black pebble-like bumps on its legs antagonized them with a club in its hand.

"You silly fools!" Peeves remarked. "You brought a TROLL to the school?!"

Then Liz came running towards Claire, looking exhausted.

"The Troll gobbled up the turkey meat like a crumb," Liz said between breaths. "Then he chased me all the way here, and he's already out of control!"

"I told you we should've used a Dragon instead," Charlie claimed from behind a nearby table.

Meanwhile, the Troll smashed one of the closer tables causing the students hiding behind it to be thrown back.

"We have to subdue the Troll now," Claire decided. "Where's Diego?"

Just then, Diego came running over. "Here I am. I can't believe I've agreed to help you subdue a Troll."

"Nevertheless, I'm still glad you're here," Claire said and turned to Charlie. "Try to steer everyone else to the Courtyard and out of harm's way."

"Will do," Charlie nodded and left his hiding spot to get the other students to follow him.

"Be careful, Claire," Liz encouraged, before following Charlie. "And don't hurt the Troll."

Taking Liz's words into consideration, Claire and Diego used _Flipendo_ to try to knock the Troll down. Yet no matter how many times they cast it, the Troll's feet stayed planted. Then it roared and slammed its club down on the ground, which knocked Claire and Diego down.

"This thing's a lot tougher than I thought," Diego remarked. "Even for me."

The Troll then picked up its club and almost hit Claire but Diego managed to cast _Protego_ over both of them.

"Thanks," Claire said and pointed her wand at the Troll's feet. " _Bombarda_!"

As explosive fiery energy flew from Claire's wand, the Troll jumped back in fear and fell back knocking itself out.

"We didn't hurt the Troll, did we?" Claire asked Diego.

"More! More!" Peeves cried. "Peeves wants more!"

Ignoring Peeves, Claire wondered, "What should we do? We can't just leave the Troll here."

"No, yeh can't," said Hagrid, who appeared from the shadow of a nearby archway with Fang at his side. "And yeh didn't hurt the Troll. Jus' knocked 'em out."

Fang then walked over to the fallen Troll and started sniffing it.

"Fang's only brave enough to deal with Trolls an' Yetis if they're already laid out," Hagrid explained, and then glared at Claire. "But yeh told me yeh was studyin' Trolls in class, and instead brought one here an' put all o' Hogwarts in danger!"

"I'm sorry," Claire apologized. "I lied to you about studying Trolls, but believe me when I say that my intentions for doing this are good."

Hagrid shook his head. "I'm not sure I believe anythin' yeh say now."

"I told Claire this wasn't a good idea," Diego said, causing Claire to give him a stern look. "So I'm not really involved—

"Yer standin' here, though," Hagrid pointed out.

"Please, Hagrid, help us get rid of the Troll," Claire pleaded.

At first, Hagrid said nothing and then he sighed. "Yeah, I'll take care o' this Troll. Now both of yeh should go before Dumbledore gets wind o' this."

"Thank you," Claire said.

Instead of responding, Hagrid turned away and walked towards the Troll.

"Sorry about what I said earlier," Diego abruptly said. "I just don't want this to affect my reputation. But to make up for it, I'll stay and help Hagrid with the Troll."

Smiling at Diego, Claire watched him go before turning around and seeing Peeves hovering in front of her.

"Is the chaos done?" Peeves asked. "I want MORE fun!"

"Let's hurry to the Courtyard," Claire responded. "Badeea should be ready to cast the grand finale by now."

To be continued…


	130. Chapter 130: A Fair Trade

Chapter 130: A Fair Trade

In the Clock Tower Courtyard, all the students were gathered including Charlie and Liz. Badeea was also there, looking at a painting of the Courtyard at night.

"Sorry to make you wait, Badeea," Claire asked with Peeves trailing behind her. "The Troll was a real brute."

"It's all right," Badeea assured. "I have the patience of an ant."

"Well, Peeves is not patient," Peeves insisted. "Now where is the chaos?"

"Ready?" Badeea said, holding up her wand while Claire did the same. " _Stella Cascadia_!"

Claire repeated the spell, and the star shower appeared in the painting of the Courtyard.

"It's working in the painting, but not out here," Claire realized.

Then Peeves appeared in front of both Claire and Badeea. "Ha-Ha! You failed! What were we supposed to see?"

Just then, the students gasped in awe as bright lights started falling from the night sky above the Courtyard. This caught Claire and Badeea's attention as well as Peeves.

"It's amazing!" Claire remarked. "Badeea, you did it!"

"We did it together," Badeea smiled.

"It's raining, it's pouring, stars are falling, not soaring!" Peeves exclaimed.

Suddenly, the falling stars impacted the ground causing explosions which knocked several students down.

"And so it goes, they'll burn their toes!" Peeves said as he laughed.

"What should we do?" Badeea asked.

"Jump!" Claire shouted just as a star fell towards them.

While Claire and Badeea got out of the way, Peeves floated up while continuing to laugh.

"Stars fall from the sky, and you jump so high!" Peeves commented. "Boomerangs Trolls and stars! Such chaos, oh my!"

"Is this enough chaos for you, Peeves?" Claire said, looking up at the Poltergeist. "Will you give me the vault portrait now?"

Chuckling, Peeves responded, "A masterpiece for a masterpiece! That was our deal!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, well done! You can have vault portrait. It's in my room."

"But you don't have a room, right?"

"I do, you loopy-loo! You'll see it soon! Off we go!"

Peeves then floated away, forcing Claire to follow him. In the East Towers, there was a door next to the stairs that led up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom which Peeves floated through while Claire used _Alohomora_ to open it. Inside, there was a large circular room filled with random objects that were both new and old.

"So this is how a Poltergeist lives," Claire said to herself.

"Not just any Poltergeist, silly," Peeves insisted. "This is how Peeves lives!"

"How can you find anything in this mess?"

Peeves frowned. "Is that an insult to my way of life?"

"Sorry," Claire corrected. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"It is my room you've insulted!" Peeves claimed.

"What?" Claire clenched her fist briefly, but quickly let it go. "Look, Peeves, could you please just give me the vault portrait? I've put a lot of my time into making chaos. I really need to get back to finding my brother and the next Cursed Vault."

"Have a look around!" Peeves said in a sweeping gesture. "See what may be found!"

"You don't know where the vault portrait is in here, do you?"

"Of course not! It is MY room."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Do you want to look or not?"

"All right, let's look for the vault portrait."

Casting _Lumos_ , Claire looked around the piles of stuff in the room while Peeves just floated nearby making jokes and comments on Claire's progress. Though Claire found this irritating, she kept looking.

"I found it! I found it!" Peeves suddenly said after several minutes. "The vault portrait!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "If it's another moldy sandwich—

From his back, Peeves produced a portrait showing a corridor with a torch producing green fire and a suit of armor next to it.

"That looks like a Cursed Vault," Claire said. "Thank you, Peeves!"

"Thank YOU for the chaos!" Peeves grinned as Claire took the portrait.

"So how do I use this to find the next Cursed Vault?" Claire asked, examining the portrait.

Peeves shrugged. "How should I know? Off I go!"

Then Peeves vanished, much to Claire's annoyance.

###

The next night, Claire arrived in the Kitchens for detention where Jae greeted her.

"Tell me Peeves finally gave you the vault portrait," Jae said. "Pitts and the House-Elves had to work extra hard by delivering late dinners to everyone in the school after the Professors found out what happened."

"He did," Claire smiled.

"All right, chaos accomplished!" Jae exclaimed.

"But now I'm not sure how to use the portrait," Claire admitted. "It appears to be a glimpse into the next Cursed Vault, though it's not anywhere I recognize in Hogwarts."

"Let's put our heads together while making sandwiches," Jae suggested.

So the two got to work while Pitts kept his eyes on them.

"Well, I should probably give the portrait to Rakepick," Claire said after their work was done. "But thanks, Jae, for getting me the banned—

"Shh!" Jae abruptly said.

This caused Claire to look back and see Filch coming towards her with Mrs. Norris walking on one of the tables. She hissed at Claire, while Filch glared down.

"You weren't talking about banned boomerangs, were you?" Filch asked.

"N-No," Claire claimed.

"Liar!" Filch snapped. "Mrs. Norris seems to think you had something to do with the chaos last night, so I'm inclined to think so too."

"What is Argus Filch doing in my Kitchens?" Pitts asked, approaching Filch.

Claire looked guilty. "Pitts, I can explain—

"Quiet!" Pitts interrupted. "Pitts wants to know for himself."

"There were banned boomerangs reported in the Great Hall, a Troll came stomping through the Training Grounds, and stars apparently fell from the sky in the Courtyard," Filch explained. "Miss Krystal denies involvement, but me and Mrs. Norris think otherwise."

"So you accuse Claire Krystal of breaking rules, yet Argus Filch broke Pitts' rules by bringing a cat into the Kitchens," Pitts pointed out, glaring at Mrs. Norris.

"Mrs. Norris goes where I go, Pitts," Filch insisted.

"It's still a health violation," Pitts insisted. "Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris must leave at once."

"This isn't over," Filch growled. "Come, Mrs. Norris."

Then Filch and Mrs. Norris left the Kitchens, leaving Claire and Jae stunned.

To be continued…


	131. Chapter 131: Preparing for Dragons

**Sorry for the long delay. I got burned out from writing so many chapters of this fanfic that I felt like I needed a break. But now that Year 5 is over (finally) I'll try to catch up and get into Year 6. Hopefully, the wait was worth it!**

Chapter 131: Preparing for Dragons

"Pitts, I don't know how to thank you," Claire said after a pause.

"Claire Krystal did extra work to apologize to Pitts for the food fight, and Dumbledore asked Pitts to take good care of Claire Krystal," Pitts said. "And Pitts wants to see Claire Krystal rescue the Hufflepuff Beatrice Haywood from the portrait, since Pitts is forever grateful to Helga Hufflepuff for letting House-Elves work in the Kitchens."

"How did you know about Beatrice and the portrait curse?" Claire asked.

"Eavesdropping," Pitts replied.

"I'm impressed," Jae remarked.

"Well, thank you again for helping us with Filch," Claire repeated.

"Now Claire Krystal is done with detention," Pitts declared.

Claire's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Is my detention up too?" Jae asked.

"No," Pitts said to Jae. "Jae Kim has racked up many hours of detention."

Jae looked embarrassed. "I thought so…"

Meanwhile, Pitts reached behind him and held up an item that was wrapped in brown paper. "Here is a gift from Pitts: a specially seasoned piece of meat!"

"Um, thanks," Claire said politely, taking the meat from Pitts' hand.

"Seems like an odd gift," Jae remarked.

"Students like meat," Pitts claimed. "Saw Liz Tuttle carry away a lot of turkey meat when she came in here."

Then Pitts walked away, causing Jae to look at Claire with a surprised face.

"We haven't been giving Pitts enough credit," Jae realized. "Not only has he eavesdropped on us, but he's also spied on us too. Imagine what would've happened if we didn't do extra work for him."

"We'd be in a lot more trouble than we already are," Claire said, tucking the meat into her robe. "And I guess this is the end of our time in detention together."

"But it's just the start of our friendship," Jae stated. "We threw banned boomerangs together, so we're friends for life! Now all you have left is a curse to break."

###

"Today, you will be learning the Hex _Densaugeo_ ," Rakepick announced in Defense Against the Dark Arts the following day. "I hope you're not self-conscious, because this Hex causes one's teeth to elongate at an alarming rate."

After demonstrating the Hex on Barnaby, who took it like a champ, Rakepick had Ismelda cast _Densaugeo_ on Merula who tried to use _Salvio Hexia_ but was too late as her teeth enlarged much to the class' amusement.

"Even if it's just for a second, analyzing your opponent is far superior than rushing in blind," Rakepick said after undoing the Hex on Merula. "Miss Krystal, would you please demonstrate that for us against Miss Murk?"

"Sure," Claire responded as she got up and stood across from Ismelda. Then just as Ismelda cast _Densaugeo_ , Claire annunciated, " _Salvio Hexia_!"

This caused the Hex to affect Ismelda instead of Claire, while the class clapped in response.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout taught the class about Gillyweed which was a plant that resembled seaweed and was found with the mysterious key Rakepick took from Filch's office last year. Originating from the Mediterranean Sea, it could be consumed and allow one to breathe underwater for an uncertain length of time. After her classes were over, Claire managed to find Rakepick on the Grand Staircase and managed to catch up to her.

"Rakepick, I have the vault portrait!" Claire announced, causing Rakepick to look back.

"Well done," Rakepick responded casually. "I hear Peeves gave you quite a bit of trouble."

"That's putting it lightly," Claire admitted. "He asked for some…unusual demands."

"Yes, the 'Chaos' that I've been hearing so much about lately," Rakepick stated. "I'll try to smooth things over with the faculty regarding your involvement."

"Thank you, Professor," Claire said politely.

"Fortunately for you, the Professors have been so occupied with saving other students that have been trapped in paintings that they may not have time to investigate this recent string of supernatural pranks in Hogwarts," Rakepick sighed. "Now let's take a look at that vault portrait, shall we?"

Reaching beneath her robe, Claire pulled out the portrait showing the corridor and suit of armor.

Examining the portrait closely, Rakepick muttered, "Interesting…"

"Do you know where this is supposed to be?" Claire asked.

After a pause, Rakepick said, "You'll need to prepare yourself for dealing with Dragons."

"Dragons?" Claire flinched. "But there aren't any Dragons in this portrait. Why do I need to prepare for them?"

" _One must always ready sword and shield before facing any Dragon!_ " Cried Sir Cadogan. " _See that fine suit of armor in the portrait there. If you had your own, it will serve you well in a Dragon's lair!_ "

"Look, I'm sorry I doubted your accomplishments and claimed Merlin did them," Claire apologized. "But this some serious Curse-Breaking work we're trying to do."

"Indeed," Rakepick concurred. "Now I must go and study this vault portrait further."

"But you haven't answered my question," Claire pointed out. "Are you saying there's a Dragon inside the Cursed Vault, or guarding it?"

"Just come to my classroom after you've prepared for facing a Dragon," Rakepick replied. "Then I'll teach you the Conjunctivitis Curse, which can temporarily blind a Dragon."

Taking the vault portrait from Claire's hands, Rakepick walked into a corridor that was perpendicular to the staircase leaving Claire dumbfounded.

"Guess I'll talk to Charlie, then, since he knows a lot about Dragons," Claire decided out loud.

" _Now where do you plan to meet with the young Dragon-obsessed lad?_ " Sir Cadogan asked.

Claire gave Cadogan a confused look. "Why does it matter where I meet him?"

" _You're preparing to do battle with a Dragon,_ " Sir Cadogan proclaimed. " _WHERE you prepare can be just as important as HOW you prepare!_ "

"That's a fair point," Claire admitted. "I'll meet him at the Three Broomsticks, then."

" _Sounds like a plan!_ " Sir Cadogan nodded. " _Farewell, young Squire! May your journey towards becoming a Knight that's strong enough to face a Dragon be successful!_ "

###

That weekend, Claire found Charlie at the Three Broomsticks after sending him a message through her owl Eban and he looked quite excited.

"Thanks for coming to meet me here," Claire said as she took the seat across from Charlie.

"I'm just excited that you want to talk about Dragons," Charlie gloated. "Most people ask me to stop talking about them, even in a place like this. Madam Rosmerta says it scares away her customers."

"You must talk pretty loudly about Dragons, then," Claire chuckled.

"I can't help but get enthusiastic when it comes to Dragons," Charlie laughed. "So how did that vault portrait thing go?"

"Well, I finally got it from Peeves and now Rakepick has it," Claire explained. "She told me to prepare for Dragons before we progress further in terms of finding the next Cursed Vault and breaking the portrait curse."

"You came to the right person," Charlie smiled. "Ask away!"

To be continued…


	132. Chapter 132: Bravery and Recklessness

Chapter 132: Bravery and Recklessness

"You'll need to prepare yourself differently depending on the breed of Dragon you're facing," Charlie said once he finished talking and took a sip of Butterbeer while Claire did the same after she ordered for the both of them. "Binns knows a lot of history about encounters with Dragons, if you want more facts than I know off the top of my head."

"Well, I have to learn everything I can about Dragons," Claire responded. "My life could depend upon it."

"You're planning to fight a Dragon, Claire?" Ben exclaimed, as he was standing nearby.

"I'm planning to prepare myself to defend against one, actually," Claire said.

"We'll spare you the details," Charlie insisted. "Just in case you get scared."

"But I'm not scared," Ben claimed.

"Really?" Claire gave Ben a dubious look. "You're usually afraid of everything, though."

"That is true, but during the recent chaos that's been happening I saw how scared everyone looked and realized I must look like that all the time," Ben stated. "So I'm trying to be braver. In fact, Emily Tyler bumped into me with her chair earlier and I didn't even flinch."

"That's great, Ben," Claire smiled. "But just remember: it's okay to be scared sometimes. I know I have my moments."

"Same here," Charlie chimed in.

"Thank you, guys," Ben said confidently. "I'll, um, let you get back to your Dragons."

As Ben walked away, Charlie whispered out loud, "I wonder what's gotten into Ben."

"Maybe he's finally realized it's time for a change," Claire figured. "After all, Ben and I will be Sixth-Years soon."

###

The next day, Claire met up with Bill and Merula in the History of Magic Classroom. After explaining what Rakepick told her to them, Merula's brow furrowed. "Why would Rakepick only tell you about the possibility of facing Dragons in the next Cursed Vault? Bill and I are Apprentice Curse-Breakers too."

"I'm not sure," Claire admitted. "She's rather unpredictable at times."

"That is what makes her a powerful Witch, though," Merula said. "She's capable of taking her enemies by surprise."

"Let's hope she can surprise an angry Dragon," Bill responded.

"She did mention the Conjunctivitis Curse, which she promised to teach me after I learn everything I can about Dragons," Claire brought up.

"Then let's hope she plans to teach the same Curse to me and Ben," Merula smirked. "Now let's find Professor Binns."

Just then, Professor Binns appeared out of thin air looking surprised. "Good day, er…students…where are your classmates? Are they late? Am I early?"

"There are no classes today, Professor," Claire explained. "We've come to learn about Dragons."

"Which ones?" Binns asked, gripping the sides of his see-through jacket. "There are many kinds of Dragons, like the Swedish Short-Snouts and Peruvian Vipertooths Romanian Longhorns Norwegian Ridgebacks Hungarian Horntails Chinese Fireballs—

"We'd most like to learn what to do if we ever come across a Dragon," Claire interrupted.

"Of course," Binns nodded. "A history of Dragons, I see. Well, in 1932 a rogue Common Welsh Green flew onto a beach of sunbathing Muggles. However, the Common Welsh Green generally feeds on sheep. Now, Hungarian Horntails can shoot fire as far as fifty feet, the Herbridian Black can grow be thirty feet long, the golden horns of a Romanian Longhorn are highly coveted, and Peruvian Vipertooths are the smallest known Dragons. Norwegian Ridgebacks, on the other hand, feed on water-dwelling creatures. In 1802, a Norwegian Ridgeback took a whale calf right off the coast of Norway. Protective gloves can be made from the skin of Swedish Short-Snouts, and Antipodean Opaleyes are naive to New Zealand."

Seeing Bill and Merula starting to fall asleep, Claire interceded, "Professor, if I may interrupt, we need to know less about the Dragons themselves and more about how to defeat a Dragon."

Taken aback, Binns responded, "How can you defeat an opponent you do not know?"

Unable to answer, Claire said nothing.

Seemingly satisfied, Binns continued, "Now, the eggs of the Chinese Fireball are crimson and specked with gold. These eggshells are highly valued by Chinese Wizards."

###

Claiming she needed to get some homework done, Claire left the History of Magic Classroom and made her way down to Hagrid's hut.

"Hello," Claire greeted as she walked in through the open door. "Have you forgiven me, regarding the incident with the Troll in the Training Grounds?"

"I don't think the Troll's forgivin' yeh," Hagrid replied, looking more sour than usual. "He was mighty angry when he came t'his senses. Took a lot out o' me an' Diego Caplan to get the Troll back into the Forbidden Forest. Beneath Diego's outside pride, he's just abou' as recklessly brave as yeh are. But…I can't stay mad at yeh, Claire. I know yeh heart's in the right place, even if yer choices worry me sometimes."

"Um, thanks," Claire murmured.

"Hope yeh got what yeh need outta that trouble yeh caused," Hagrid said bitterly.

"Actually, I did," Claire said, trying to be cheerful. "I got a portrait that shows the next Cursed Vault. Hopefully, it will help me break the portrait curse."

"So what brings yeh here today?"

Seeing Hagrid's scrutinizing face, Claire decided not to lie to him this time. "I want to learn how to face Dragons."

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Did yeh learn nothin' from facin' the Troll?"

"Please, Hagrid," Claire begged. "I need advice for fighting or defending myself against a Dragon. Charlie didn't have much to say except how much he loves Dragons, while Binns just spouted facts about Dragons and what they've done throughout history."

"An' this is still abou' breakin' the curse an' savin' students trapped in the portraits," Hagrid said, still giving Claire a dubious look.

"Yes, there could be a Dragon in or near the Cursed Vault," Claire responded. "And I wouldn't be taking these kinds of risks if I was lying to you."

After a pause, Hagrid sighed. "All right, here's what I know abou' dealing with Dragons. Antipodean Opaleyes are loyal creatures, probably the leas' deadly o' the bunch. Chinese Fireballs like some company, but they'll make a snack out o' yeh. Now I dunno if a six-tonne Ukranian Ironbelly could fit in an underground vault, assuming that's where the Cursed Vault is, let alone Welsh Greens since they're mountain dwellers. Also, don't get bit by a Peruvian Vipertooth since it's got venomous fangs. If the Dragon's got purple eyes, scales, and bat-like wings then it's a Herbridian Black. Generally, though, bring somethin' t'feed the Dragon. Some breeds will only kill if they're hungry. I shouldn't have told yeh all o' that."

"But it was very helpful," Claire admitted.

"Jus' promise me yeh won't face a Dragon alone, 'specially since yeh don' know what breed yer dealin' with," Hagrid insisted. "In fact, it'd be better if yeh jus' get what yeh need from the vault an' steer clear of the Dragon if yeh can. But remember this: if it's a Hungarian Horntail, it can shoot fire as far as fifty feet."

Claire looked shocked. "How would I be able to recognize it?"

"It's got black scales, is spiky with horns, and has a similar-looking tail. Very dangerous, it is."

To be continued…


	133. Chapter 133: Knowledge and Experience

Chapter 133: Knowledge and Experience

After learning the Confundus Charm on Monday, Claire went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom later on while Merula and Bill accompanied her. They approached Rakepick together, who seemed mildly surprised.

"It's been awhile since I've had all my Apprentice Curse-Breakers together," Rakepick remarked. "I'm sure Mr. Weasley has been preoccupied with graduation fast-approaching."

"I think Claire's been the busiest of all, wreaking havoc to get that vault portrait from Peeves," Bill responded, looking at Claire.

"To be honest, I hated creating chaos," Claire said. "It was stressful, frightening, and I had to drag my friends into it just to get the job done. But, it had to be done if we're to save Beatrice and the others."

"All that matters is you secured the vault portrait," Rakepick nodded. "And I'm assuming you've done your homework in terms of preparing for Dragons."

"We all did," Merula spoke up. "Binns gave us a _ton_ of historical facts."

"Afterwards, I talked with my brother about Dragons," Bill added. "You did the same thing too, right, Claire?"

"Yes," Claire acknowledged. "I spoke with Charlie at the Three Broomsticks, and Hagrid gave me some useful tips for dealing with different breeds of Dragon."

"Good," Rakepick responded. "Then it's time for me to teach you all about the Conjunctivitis Curse, which can impair a Dragon's eyesight."

"But assuming you studied the vault portrait further, do you know where the next Cursed Vault is?" Claire asked.

Instead of answering, Rakepick said, "One thing at a time. You need to learn to cast this Curse, since a Dragon can't kill you if it can't see you."

"Even though it can breathe fire?" Merula pointed out.

Rakepick's brow furrowed. "Do you want to learn the Curse or not, Miss Snyde?"

Taken aback, Merula said, "Yes, I want to learn the Curse!"

"That's what I thought," Rakepick murmured as she took out her wand. "To begin with, the Conjunctivitis Curse causes irritation in the eyes which impairs the target's vision. Among the creatures that can be affected by this Curse is Dragons, which makes it easier to escape from them if their vision is compromised."

From there, Rakepick demonstrated the necessary wand movements to cast the Conjunctivitis Curse as well as the incantation which Claire Bill and Merula replicated using their wands. Then Rakepick had them cast the Curse on a dummy with mechanical eyes. To their amazement, the Curse made the dummy's eyes close involuntarily.

"Well done," Rakepick acknowledge. "You just might be ready to talk to someone who's seen a Dragon up close. Speak to Professor Kettleburn, and we'll talk about going into the Cursed Vault."

###

Once Care of Magical Creatures was over the following day, Claire stayed behind to talk to Kettleburn while Merula and Bill showed up to do the same.

"Most of the Puffskeins are napping if you've come to toss them about," Kettleburn said.

Bill looked confused. "Why do you think we would do that?"

"Oh, I like to toss Puffskeins, sometimes," Merula admitted guiltily.

"Really?" Claire exclaimed.

"It helps me think, and the Puffskeins don't mind," Merula said defensively.

"So if it's not the Puffskeins, then what brings you here?" Kettleburn asked, eyeing the three.

"We're here to talk to you about Dragons," Claire explained.

"Professor Rakepick claims you've seen one up close," Bill said.

"I make regular visits to Dragon sanctuaries," Kettleburn described. "Despite the obvious hazard of having wooden prosthetics while walking among fire-breathing beasts."

"Can you tell us how Dragons typically behave?" Claire asked.

"Dragon behavior varies by breed," Kettleburn responded. "But generally, they are unpredictable and very dangerous."

"Though I've learned about some Dragon breeds and what they're like behavior-wise," Claire spoke up.

"But do you know enough, Miss Krystal?" Kettleburn said doubtfully. "For instance, which Dragon is known for its venomous fangs?"

"The Peruvian Vipertooth," Claire answered. "Charlie told me."

Kettleburn looked surprised for a moment and then said, "Correct. And let's say you find a Dragon egg that is crimson specked with gold. Which breed does it belong to?"

"Binns said it was the Chinese Fireball."

"Yes, indeed," Kettleburn concurred. "Now what's the furthest distance a Hungarian Horntail can shoot fire?"

"Up to fifty feet," Claire responded. "That's what Hagrid and Binns claimed."

"Then you clearly know more about Dragons than I thought," Kettleburn smiled. "But I think it's best to stay away from them in general. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hungry Hippogriff to attend to."

As Kettleburn walked away, Bill looked over at Claire. "So I assume we just do what Kettleburn told us not to do?"

"If we want to get into the Cursed Vault and break the curse, then yes," Claire insisted.

###

As Claire parted ways with Bill, Merula pushed past her and slipped a note into her hand. Surprised, Claire read the note which was a request from Merula to meet her at the Hog's Head Inn. This made Claire hesitate, but she ultimately made the trip down to Hogsmeade and found Merula sitting at a table near the bar where Aberforth nodded at her.

"You seem to be recognized here, Krystal," Merula noticed while Claire sat down across form her. "How often do you come to this place?"

"Not very much," Claire fibbed.

"I can't tell if you're joking or lying," Merula said doubtfully.

"Why should it matter? You don't usually trust me, anyway," Claire pointed out.

"True," Merula admitted.

"Then why did you have me meet you here?" Claire asked.

"Because I don't want us hanging around together at Hogwarts," Merula stated. "People will start to think we're friends instead of just fellow Apprentice Curse-Breakers."

"Sounds like a nightmare," Claire responded sarcastically. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The next Cursed Vault," Merula answered. "You clearly know what to expect, since you've been to more Cursed Vaults than I have."

This caught Claire off-guard. "How many did you go into?"

"Um, none," Merula looked down. "But can you tell me what a Cursed Vault is like?"

From beneath the table, Merula pulled out a notebook and dark gray quill.

Realizing what was going on, Claire smirked, "Are you worried about entering a Cursed Vault, and don't want to admit it?"

"No, I just want to take notes for my own research," Merula claimed.

"Whatever you say, 'Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts,'" Claire said mockingly.

"This isn't an annual event for me, unlike you!" Merula snapped. "I've never broken a curse before, and I'm a little bit nervous about going into a Cursed Vault for the first time. There, you happy now?"

"I guess you're more human than I thought," Claire shrugged. "Now while I can describe what a Cursed Vault is like, I think you would benefit more from me training you."

Merula's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

To be continued…


	134. Chapter 134: Confidence

Chapter 134: Confidence

After talking things out with Merula, Claire decided to take her to the corridor that led to the Ice Vault as the first step in the training process.

"So this a 'Cursed Corridor,'" Merula noted, recalling what Claire called it earlier. "But why did you bring me here? The entrance to the Cursed Vault we're looking for can't be in this place."

"Though maybe it is," Claire speculated, her eyes widening at the thought. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Our only clue is the vault portrait, and Rakepick told me it doesn't show the vault's entrance," Merula pointed out.

"But that could mean the entrance is very hidden," Claire argued. "And if that were the case—

"A Cursed Vault would be a perfect place for it!" Merula realized, then she flinched. "Wait, don't tell me we're finishing each other's sentences now."

"Well, you just finished my sentence," Claire said. "If I start finishing your sentences, then we should worry."

"Clearly the two of us working together like this is going to take some getting used to," Merula replied as she held up her wand. "Now let's see if we can find that hidden entrance you seem to be certain about."

Unfortunately, neither of them could find anything to indicate a hidden entrance in the Cursed Corridor. So the following day, Claire had Merula meet her at the Training Grounds with Bill where they practiced their spell-work on metal dummies. But to make it more interesting, Merula turned it into a competition which Claire didn't like but begrudgingly went along with.

Once they were done casting as many spells as possible on the dummies, Bill said, "The winner of this spell-casting contest is…both of you!"

"Rubbish!" Merula complained. "I won!"

"Says who?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

Merula folded her arms. "Bill would say so, if he was doing his job right."

"You're being impossible, Merula!" Claire grumbled.

"And this is what I wanted to avoid," Bill said nervously, watching the two girls glare at each other. "I'm out."

As Bill walked away, Claire frowned. "I guess I shouldn't have snapped."

"Then let's agree that I won," Merula insisted. "After all, your training is supposed to make me feel more confident about entering the next Cursed Vault."

"I suppose, though I'm not sure if I wanted to boost your confidence this way."

"Look, it's my way of saying, 'Thank-you,' all right?" When Claire didn't answer, Merula smirked. "That's what I thought. Now I should be able to tackle my first Cursed Vault."

"We can never train enough for the unexpected," Claire stated. "I've had to learn that the hard way many times."

"Okay, then maybe instead of you teaching me… _I_ could teach _you_ something," Merula offered. "If you accept the challenge, meet me in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom tomorrow before lunch."

###

"Does Rakepick know you're using her classroom without her?" Claire asked upon meeting Merula in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom as promised.

"Once I told her what I was planning to teach you, she let me have it," Merula claimed. "I think Rakepick and I connect on a level that you and Bill don't."

"How come?"

"Because you don't fully trust Rakepick, while I do. In fact, I like to imagine that she sees a little bit of herself in me which makes sense as I want to grow up to be just like her. But that's why I didn't tell her how nervous I was about going into the next Cursed Vault."

"Oh, that's why you told me instead of her."

"I was worried she would be disappointed in me if she knew."

While Merula looked astray, Claire said, "I'm not sure if she would've reacted that way, but I am flattered that you would trust me enough to help you."

"Except now it's my turn to teach you," Merula grinned. "Prepare to learn…the Killing Curse!"

"What?" Claire exclaimed. "It's an Unforgivable Curse. I would never use it."

"But what if we need it in the next Cursed Vault? You told me how dangerous it could be given the others you've faced so far!"

"Yes, but I didn't have to face them using any Unforgivable Curses," Claire sighed. "This is no different from when Rakepick tried to teach me the Cruciatus Curse…"

"She tried to teach you that, and not me…" Merula looked astray again.

"It's not important, though," Claire insisted.

"But I want to learn the Cruciatus Curse, especially after my parents bothered to teach me the Killing Curse before they were sent to Azkaban."

"That seems a bit…extreme."

"They wanted to protect me by giving me such knowledge, though I wasn't planning on using it. Even on you."

"That still doesn't change my mind."

"Fine, I'll show you something else then." Looking at a nearby book on a marble stand, Merula took out her wand. "Let's do Fiendfyre."

"But that's Advanced Dark Magic!" Claire said nervously. "Did your parents teach you that?"

"I've been studying it on my own," Merula grumbled and used Fiendfyre on the book.

Within seconds, the book caught fire.

"Something went wrong," Merula realized. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Do you know _Aguamenti_? Because I don't." Claire considered casting _Finite Incantatem_ when the book's flames suddenly died out followed by footsteps.

Looking behind, Claire and Merula saw Rakepick approaching them with her wand out.

"Fiendfyre can't be extinguished with ordinary water," Rakepick stated.

"Thanks, Professor Rakepick," Merula nodded. "I'm not sure what went wrong—

"It's fortunate that I stopped by to see how your lesson was going," Rakepick interrupted. "Now, have you killed something?"

"Krystal didn't want to learn the Killing Curse," Merula admitted guiltily.

"Doesn't surprise me," Rakepick said, looking at Claire.

"I didn't think it would," Claire responded back.

"The time is drawing near to enter the next Cursed Vault," Rakepick announced. "I'll let the two of you and Bill know when. But for now, this mess needs to get cleaned up."

"I'm sorry, Professor Rakepick," Merula muttered.

"Never apologize for doing what you know in your heart you had to do," Rakepick insisted.

"O-Of course," Merula said, trying to sound confident. "Thank you, Professor Rakepick."

"Now off to lunch with you two," Rakepick said, causing Claire and Merula to leave without questioning her.

To be continued…


	135. Chapter 135: Change

**From this chapter on, this fanfic will officially be the longest one I've ever written aside from** ** _Sonic Reborn_** **and** ** _Overwatch High_** **. Thank you guys so much for supporting it, despite how long it's taken me to get this far!**

Chapter 135: Change

In the Great Hall, Claire was waved at by Jae while Penny mentioned Beatrice's weakening condition and Liz brought up a missing Bowtruckle. Then Claire looked over at Merula, who was sitting by herself while the other Slytherin students were starting to leave. Once most of them were gone, Claire bravely sat across from Merula who flinched.

"What do you want from me now?" Merula said irritably, poking at her sandwich with a fork. "I already thanked you for preparing me for the vault."

"Yes, I know, and I realize it wasn't easy to do," Claire acknowledged. "But I want to know…about the truth, regarding your parents. I've only heard rumors about them, and I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"You want me to share my feelings?" Merula made a sour frown. "Gross."

"Since we're going into the next Cursed Vault together, we will have to trust each other on some level," Claire elaborated. "Now because I trusted you in terms of this training business, it seems only fair that you trust me and this is my way of doing that."

"I don't see the point in telling you more about me," Merula responded.

"But I've proven myself to you, haven't I?"

Merula paused. "You promise you won't judge?"

"Not at all," Claire said assuredly.

Sighing, Merula started eating her sandwich by cutting pieces of it off with the fork. "Well, my Mum and Dad were Death Eaters. You know that, probably. They weren't always nice people, or good parents."

"I'm sorry," Claire responded sympathetically. "So how did you find out?"

"That my parents were Death Eaters?" When Claire nodded, Merula said, "When I was little, my Mum would push up her sleeves as she'd kneel to tie my shoelaces…"

"Did you see the Dark Mark? I've heard all Death Eaters have that."

"Yes," Merula answered reluctantly. "One day I asked Mum about it, and she told me all about You-Know-Who. She seemed quite proud of it."

"Do you have any siblings?" Claire asked.

"No, I'm an only child," Merula replied. "But even I was too much for my parents. They were ambitious followers, and I was in their way. Though maybe they're the reason I'm ambitious too."

"Being ambitious isn't a bad thing."

"Even if it's to reach new levels of cruelty?"

"Do you really strive to do that?"

This made Merula stop eating. "But I can be cruel, and not just towards you. Think about everything I've done since we've started attending Hogwarts together."

"Yet I believe people can change."

Merula shook her head. "My parents couldn't change, and that's why they're in Azkaban."

Deciding not to pursue the issue of change, Claire instead said, "How old were you when they were taken?"

"Ten and a half," answered Merula.

"Then where do you go during Holidays?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," Merula said firmly. "I already told you more than I should have, but maybe now you understand why I'm me."

"Certainly now, but maybe while your parents couldn't change you could," Claire suggested.

"You know, I'm starting to think so too," Merula admitted. "But it's not because of you. When Rakepick chose me to become an Apprentice Curse-Breaker, it made a difference in making me realize what I could accomplish instead of being constrained by my own heritage."

"Yet despite our differences, what matters most is breaking these curses."

"Agreed, since you could never do it without me."

###

After learning the Human-presence-revealing Spell _Homenum Revelio_ in Defense Against the Dark Arts the following day, Claire also learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct in History of Magic which was a failed attempt at regulating Werewolf activities. But what intrigued Claire more was that a silver-haired Hufflepuff student named Chiara Lobosca seemed particularly interested in Binns' lecture while everyone else was feigning sleep. Then a message from Rakepick came asking to meet her in the Clock Tower Courtyard, where Merula and Bill were standing as well.

"Why are we meeting out in the open?" Bill asked as soon as Rakepick arrived.

"To avoid suspicion," Rakepick answered. "It's best to stick to your routine and not alert anybody of what we're up to."

"Then it's time to enter the vault?" Merula guessed.

"Tonight," said Rakepick.

"So you've figured out where the next Cursed Vault is?" Claire asked.

"Not exactly," Rakepick responded. "The portrait indicates it's underground, so we won't find it on school grounds."

This concerned Claire. "But how are we supposed to enter the vault tonight if—

"Patience," Rakepick interrupted. "We will find it in due time, though we do need extra help. Is there anyone you can think of who could join us?"

"Well, if there's going to be a Dragon involved then Charlie will most likely want to come," Claire said. "Though Penny would want to go too in order to free her sister."

"I wouldn't mind having Charlie by my side, but I know Mum wouldn't like it if we both endangered our lives," Bill brought up.

"Either one doesn't interest me, though whatever Rakepick choses is fine," Merula said.

"Then it's up to you," Rakepick determined, looking at Claire.

Feeling like she was on the spot, Claire thought for a moment and then said, "Between the two, I say Charlie would be the most helpful."

"Excellent," Rakepick nodded. "Now go persuade him to risk his life for our cause."

###

After convincing Charlie at the Hog's Head Inn later that day, Claire ran into Ben who insisted on coming along. So the two of them went into the History of Magic Classroom together, where Rakepick Merula and Bill were along with Professor Binns.

"What in the world is Ben Copper doing here?" Merula asked, eying Ben suspiciously.

"He insisted he could help us," Claire answered, looking at Rakepick.

In turn, Rakepick looked down at Ben and said, "If Mr. Copper thinks he's got what it takes, I see no reason for him not to come."

"Excellent!" Ben said, looking cheerful.

"And where is Charlie Weasley?" Rakepick asked.

"Studying as much as he can about Dragons at the last minute," Bill answered.

"Sounds promising," Rakepick noted. "Now the reason I asked you all to meet me here is because Professor Binns has offered to give us a secret lecture on Portkeys. I'll explain why this is important after the lecture."

To be continued…


	136. Chapter 136: Into the Portkey

Chapter 136: Into the Portkey

Clearing his transparent throat, Professor Binns began the lecture. "Almost any inanimate object can be bewitched to become a Portkey at only a given time. More than one witch or wizard can grasp a Portkey to travel to a predetermined destination simultaneously, though Portkey travelers throughout history have reported side-effects including nausea and giddiness. Historically, Muggles have mistaken active Portkeys for useless debris. Healers have even discouraged the elderly and weak from using Portkeys."

While no one seemed to react once Binns was done speaking, Rakepick said, "Thank you for that _rousing_ lecture, Professor Binns. It will be helpful in this special project these fellow students will be working on under my supervision. Now, may we use this room to speak privately?"

Binns looked at Rakepick suspiciously and then he floated away.

"So sleepy…" Bill muttered. "And I still don't understand what that lecture on Portkeys has to do with the Cursed Vault we're looking for."

Rakepick folded her arms. "My research suggests that the vault portrait is a Portkey that is set to activate tonight—

"Which will take us to the Cursed Vault!" Claire realized.

"That's brilliant!" Bill exclaimed.

"I'm pleased the news woke you up, Mr. Weasley," Rakepick replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that why we couldn't see an entrance in the portrait?" Merula questioned. "Because the Cursed Vault doesn't have an entrance."

"Exactly, Miss Snyde," Rakepick nodded. "Now, I need to make some last-minute preparations. But meet me at the Training Grounds later tonight, and we'll be transporting ourselves directly into the vault."

As the group dispersed, Claire noticed Ben's anxious face.

"You look terrified, Ben," Claire noted.

"I'm trying to be brave, but I don't always succeed," Ben murmured.

"Have you changed your mind about joining us?"

"No, but if the Cursed Vault doesn't have an entrance…that means there's no exit."

"Miss Krystal, will you come with me please?" Rakepick said as she appeared next to Claire. "There is something I would like to discuss between the two of us."

"Okay," Claire replied and left Ben to follow Rakepick.

They walked from the History of Magic Classroom all the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts one, where Rakepick stopped and faced Claire.

"It's about your brother," Rakepick began.

"What about him?" Claire asked.

"If there's anything you want to say to him, then you should think about it."

"Why? Is there something you know that I don't?"

"I know lots of things that you don't know. For instance, whether we succeed or fail, there will be a battle in the vault. And if I should die, I will need you to take the lead."

"But Merula—

"She's not ready to take that kind of responsibility, but she has grown attached to me. You should look out for her after I'm gone."

"Do you really think you'll die, though?"

"It's better for me to die than let anything happen to any of my Apprentices."

"Then what should I do if you die and I was forced to take charge?"

"You'll know what to do if that time should come. In the meantime, put together a proper battle outfit to wear before meeting me at the Training Grounds."

After Rakepick left, Claire decided to review _Everte Statum_ which she learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts earlier that day and it happened to be the same spell Ismelda used against Barnaby in front of the Fear Vault two years ago.

###

Returning to the Ravenclaw dormitory, Claire told Andre about what was going to happen that night and he agreed to help her create a battle outfit after dinner. Using some of her own clothes and more hand-me-downs from Andre's sister, they were able to make an outfit that resembled Rakepick's from the dark-gray robe and scarf with the eye-shaped pendant to the red tunic and leather belt. The only new things added were maroon-colored fishnet sleeves and tights, and the there were multiple pouches along the belt instead of just one. Plus, the boots Claire was given were made of black leather and short-heeled.

"I'm not sure if this is proper battle attire," Claire questioned, looking at herself in the mirror in her room.

"Well, you can't fault Rakepick for picking something that looks durable," Andre noted. "And maybe that Dragon will spare you for your good looks."

Claire laughed. "Maybe, but thanks for helping me, Andre."

"No problem," Andre smiled. "And good luck."

After Andre left, Claire left the dormitory and went to the Training Grounds where Bill Merula Charlie and Rakepick were standing around the vault portrait which was set up on an easel.

"Now let me get this straight," Charlie said abruptly. "We have to jump through a portrait of a vault to get into the vault?"

"Not exactly," Bill responded. "You don't jump through it, but hold onto it."

"You mean 'we' hold onto it," Merula corrected.

"Yes, and the time to enter it is now," Rakepick reminded everyone. "We can't wait for Mr. Copper anymore."

Just then, Ben came running across the field and stopped near Merula looking winded.

"Here I am," Ben said between breaths. "Sorry I'm late."

"Are you sure we should bring him?" Merula said doubtfully.

Instead of answering Merula, Rakepick looked up at the moon and then said, "Everyone, grab ahold of the portrait. Now!"

Without hesitation, Claire Merula Ben Charlie Bill and Rakepick each grabbed a part of the vault portrait. Suddenly, everything started spinning causing them all to hold on for dear life. Then just as quickly, they all landed on a cold stone floor in a circular room.

"Whoa," Charlie remarked.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Ben grumbled.

"So am I," Merula added.

"Let's do that again!" Bill said giddily.

As everyone got up, with Rakepick getting to her feet first followed by Claire, they noticed a door nearby. But it turned out it was just a portrait of a door, arranged with several other portraits that covered an entire wall showing destroyed buildings and fire. Then near the door were scorch marks.

To be continued…


	137. Chapter 137: Unlocking Doors

Chapter 137: Unlocking Doors

"It looks like a Dragon was here at one point," Charlie observed, looking at the scorch marks.

"Then maybe the danger in this vault has already been overcome," Ben suggested. "So we can walk through the door and break the curse, right?"

Merula looked at Ben doubtfully. "If it were that easy, wouldn't somebody have tried that?"

"And judging by the scorch marks, somebody might have done just that before the Dragon got to them," Charlie speculated.

"But how could someone have gotten here first?" Claire questioned. "They would have needed the vault portrait Portkey."

"Breaking the curse will require less talking and more action," Rakepick said impatiently. "Miss Snyde, will you search the vault or try the door?"

"Why are you asking me to do that and not Krystal?" Merula asked nervously.

"You've been my most steadfast and loyal pupil," Rakepick answered.

"Thank you," Merula smiled. "I always knew I was your favorite. Now regarding what to do, I would search the vault and find something to help us break the curse."

"For once, I agree with you, Merula," Claire said.

So everyone split up and examined the tables that were situated around the room covered in various items and cobwebs. There was even a large set of chains that looked partially broken which seemed to interest Charlie.

"There are certain breeds of Dragon that could've had the strength to break these chains," Charlie said out loud and looked around. "And there seem to be a lot of Dragon icons and symbols throughout this room."

"Here's the same suit of armor from the portrait," Claire responded, standing before one.

"I wonder who lit these candles," Ben wondered, staring at some that were on a desk.

"Time is of the essence, so search quickly," Rakepick insisted.

After a few more minutes, the group got back together near the center of the room.

"There doesn't seem to be anything in here that could be useful," Bill reported. "So the only thing left to check is the portrait wall and the door."

"I'll do it," Charlie volunteered and ran over to the door before Rakepick could stop him. He then took out his wand and said, " _Alohomora_!"

To everyone's surprise, nothing happened.

"Nice thinking, Charlie, but this door probably can't be opened the usual way," Bill said as the others gathered around Charlie.

"It could be protected by a curse or an enchantment," Claire guessed.

"Maybe I should knock on the door," Ben offered.

"You can't be serious, Copper," Merula groaned.

Before anyone could stop him, Ben approached the portrait of the door and knocked steadily. To everyone's surprise, a large black Dragon with a chain around its neck appeared from the right side of the portrait wall and stood in front of the portrait of the door. It had spikes on its head, yellow slanted eyes, and behind it swished a spiked tail.

"It's a Hungarian Horntail!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Run!" Merula cried.

Everyone in turn backed away as the Dragon made a yowling scream and stepped out of the portrait wall into the room. This made the room shake and cause several boulders to fall from the ceiling, trapping Charlie Merula and Ben beneath them.

"I'll set them free!" Bill said and took out his wand.

Just then, more boulders fell which made Claire flinch.

" _Arresto Momentum_!" Rakepick annunciated, causing the boulders to stop in midair. "I'm not sure how long I can keep these things afloat."

"Then I'll try to stop the Dragon," Claire decided, taking out her own wand.

"Remember to use the Conjunctivitis Curse," Rakepick reminded.

So without hesitation, Claire cast the curse which caused the Dragon to involuntarily shut its eyes and growl in frustration. Claire then used this opportunity to cast _Bombarda_ and _Diffindo_ which seemed to weaken the Dragon enough to knock it out. Meanwhile, Bill managed to free Merula Charlie and Ben while Rakepick sent the boulders towards another part of the room away from Claire.

"You…defeated a Dragon," Charlie remarked.

"Yeah," Claire realized. "I can't believe it."

Walking closer to the Dragon, Charlie muttered, "I've never seen one up close, it looks fairly old and scarred."

"This is my fault," Ben said guiltily. "I released the Dragon by knocking on the door."

"But it had to be done," Rakepick responded.

"So is the curse broken now?" Merula wondered.

"We should at least be able to open the door, assuming the Dragon was guarding it," Bill said.

But when he and Charlie tried to open the portrait of the door, nothing happened. Just then, Claire flinched and held the side of her head.

"What is it, Miss Krystal?" Rakepick asked.

"Someone, or something, is in my head…and I can't block it," Claire muttered.

"It must be the door," Rakepick figured.

"The door?" Merula gave Rakepick a confused look.

"Objects can be enchanted with intelligence and even Legilimency," Rakepick explained. "It's how the Sorting Hat choses which House to place a student in."

"I remember, Dumbledore said if I mastered my Legilimency abilities…it could open doors to hidden places," Claire recalled. "So if the door can get into my mind, then I could get into its mind. _Legilimens_!"

Closing her eyes and concentrating hard, Claire saw the door in her mind and willed it to open. Just then, everyone gasped as the door in the portrait actually opened.

"Brilliant, Claire, we're in!" Bill said excitedly.

Suddenly, a bright green wave of energy knocked everyone to the ground except for Rakepick who was still standing with her wand out.

"None of you are going into that room," Rakepick said. "I've been to this Cursed Vault before, with Jacob."

"You were in here, with my brother?" Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And Peter Pettigrew," Rakepick added. "We used the same Portkey portrait to get here. But then Pettigrew lost his nerve as soon as he saw the Horntail, and transported out of here with the portrait. Jacob and I held off the Horntail for as long as we could, until Jacob used his Legilimency to open the door. After all, only a Legilimens can unlock the treasures within this Cursed Vault."

"You knew this…all along?" Claire gripped her wand tightly.

"Yes, and that's why I needed your brother and you," Rakepick replied.

"Then why did you need the rest of us?" Bill asked.

"For Dragon bait, of course," Rakepick chuckled. "Jacob and I alone weren't able to defeat the Horntail, so I knew I needed more students. You would either slay the Horntail together, or die trying. But I hoped to keep Miss Krystal alive long enough for her to open the door for me, while the rest of you 'Curse-Breakers' were merely collateral damage and entirely expendable."

Gritting his teeth, Bill stood up and ran at Rakepick who merely knocked him back down with her wand.

To be continued…


	138. Chapter 138: Brief Reunion

Chapter 138: Brief Reunion

"Bill!" Charlie exclaimed, seeing Bill groan on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bill insisted.

"Where is my brother?" Claire demanded. "What happened to him?"

"He opened the door, but we didn't defeat the Horntail like you did," Rakepick answered. "So the portrait curse was never broken, and the Horntail was trapped in a portrait along with Jacob."

"They both got trapped in the same portrait?" Charlie questioned.

"No," Rakepick shook her head. "Jacob was trapped in a different portrait inside a room that lies beyond this door."

Claire then got up and tried to attack Rakepick, only to get knocked down again just like Bill.

"As I said before, none of you are going into that room," Rakepick frowned.

"So all this time, you left my brother trapped in a portrait while you ran away?" Claire figured.

"I had no choice," Rakepick argued. "I touched the column in the room beyond this door, but it didn't unlock any treasure. Instead, I was transported into the Forbidden Forest. Thus, I couldn't return to this room with Pettigrew gone. But after returning back to Hogwarts, I found you."

"You could have told someone where Jacob was, and tried to save him," Claire insisted.

"Unfortunately, all my time was spent looking for the Portkey and getting back into this room," Rakepick claimed. "You know how it is, being obsessed with the Cursed Vaults."

"But I wouldn't have abandoned anybody," Claire argued. "All you're interested in is the treasure! I just want to find my brother!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Miss Krystal," Rakepick sneered.

"You're a selfish witch!" Claire snapped angrily.

Unconcerned, Rakepick said, "Now I'm not going to have you all suffer the same way Jacob did. You outlived your usefulness, so I'll just kill you all now. _Crucio_!"

Immediately, Merula started screaming in pain.

"You wanted to cast _Crucio_ right, Miss Snyde? Are you taking notes?" Rakepick smirked and waved her wand again.

As Merula screamed louder, Claire got to her feet and pointed her wand at Rakepick's. " _Expelliarmus_!"

In response, Rakepick waved her wand creating an energy shield around her. Then Bill Charlie and Ben got up and cast their own spells, but Rakepick managed to block them.

"She's too strong," Charlie said nervously.

"Keep at it!" Bill encouraged. "We can't let her win!"

"Why?" Merula asked between screams.

"Remember what I said, Merula? 'Never apologize for doing what you know in your heart you have to do,'" Rakepick reminded. "At least Azkaban is giving your parents a well-deserved break from you."

"Stop it!" Claire insisted.

"I'm under orders from my associates to make sure that one of your dreadfully dull friends is put to death this year," Rakepick said, and waved her wand at Merula again resuming the torture.

It was then that Claire reached into one of her pouches and pulled out the Garrotting Gas Potion that Snape gave her. She then threw it at Rakepick's feet, causing the gas inside to rise up which made Rakepick drop her wand as she started choking. This allowed Charlie Bill and Ben to use _Flipendo_ which knocked Rakepick to the ground.

"That's for everyone you've hurt," Claire said as she removed the eye-shaped pendant from her scarf and threw it down at Rakepick.

"This isn't the end," Rakepick said hoarsely. "You won't stop 'R,' we're too powerful! I will get to the final Cursed Vault before you! The treasure belongs to 'R'!"

Then Rakepick suddenly vanished, much to everyone's surprise.

"Where did she go?" Charlie wondered.

"She must have Disapparated, or transported herself away from here," Bill guessed. "Then that means this vault is off school grounds, so she could possibly do that. Otherwise, the school's magical barriers would have stopped her."

Unsure of what to think, Claire knelt down in front of Merula who was still twitching painfully. "Merula, it's over, Rakepick's gone."

"Go to…your brother," Merula insisted.

Looking back at the portrait of the open door, Claire looked briefly at Bill Charlie and Ben before getting up. She then walked over to the portrait and stepped through the entrance as if the portrait wasn't there. Entering a circular room that was similar to the other Cursed Vaults, with green fire and an amber glass column, she noticed there were various portraits hung across the walls. But there was a particularly large one, showing a young man with shaved brown hair wearing a brown coat over a gray vest and red shirt underneath along with brown trousers and black boots.

"Jacob!" Claire exclaimed.

" _Claire!_ " the young man cried. " _Open the column!_ "

"Why should I?" Claire said hesitantly.

Jacob looked confused. " _What's wrong, Pip? It's me, your brother!_ "

Claire looked at Jacob scrutinizingly. "I'm not sure if I should trust you, after everything I've been through."

Sighing, Jacob said, " _Look, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me — though mostly bad things. But I want you to trust me right now, and break the curse._ "

Looking at the column again, Claire paused and then touched it. This caused Jacob to leap out of the portrait, much to his surprise. Just then, Bill and Charlie came in.

"Who're these chaps?" Jacob asked, rubbing his hands which looked sore.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley," Claire answered. "They helped me find you."

Then Ben and Merula arrived, though Merula looked weary.

"You should be resting," Claire said to Merula.

"She insisted on coming, and I couldn't stop her," Ben explained.

"So this is the famous Jacob Krystal," Merula said, looking at Jacob.

"Blimey, Pip!" Jacob said in a startled tone. "How many did you bring?"

"Rakepick brought us here," Claire explained.

Jacob frowned. "Rakepick! She's here?"

"Not anymore," Claire responded. "She Disapparated—

"When? Just now?"

"Yes…"

"I have to go," Jacob insisted. "'R' can't get their hands on the treasure in the final vault."

Just as Jacob was about to leave, Claire stopped him. "But I just found you."

"Yes, I know. Don't tell Mum—

"We can stop Rakepick together!"

"But I'm the one who got us into this. This is my fight, not yours."

Then Jacob vanished, much like Rakepick did.

To be continued…


	139. Chapter 139: Recovery and New Clues

Chapter 139: Recovery and New Clues

"That was rather rude of him," Merula said indifferently, while Claire looked down at the floor hiding the tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Bill responded.

"I can't believe he did that," Claire murmured. "He's gone, again, just like that…"

"At least you know he's alive," Charlie pointed out.

"But he's going after Rakepick," Claire reminded. "She'll kill him!"

Then Merula started to fall, but Ben caught her.

"Let me be," Merula insisted. "I'm all right."

"We need to get Merula back to Hogwarts," Bill realized.

"Where's the Portkey?" Charlie asked.

"The vault portrait was destroyed in the rubble," Bill recalled. "So we don't have a Portkey."

"So how are we supposed to get out here?" Charlie questioned. "You're the only one of us who knows how to Apparate, Bill."

While Bill wasn't sure how to answer, Claire decided to touch the column again as she wiped the tears away with her other hand. The column opened up like the others, revealing a trident and a portrait of Hogwarts.

"A Merperson Trident," Bill recognized. "If this is a clue to where the final vault is, I hope you're all good swimmers."

"But why is there a portrait of Hogwarts in here?" Charlie wondered.

"Maybe it's a Portkey!" Bill guessed.

"Ugh," Merula groaned.

Charlie looked back through the door. "If that's the case, could I—

"Look at the Dragon again? No," Bill said firmly. "We need to get out of here."

"Couldn't agree more," Claire concurred, looking back at the empty portrait where Jacob was. "Let's go."

Once Claire grabbed the trident everyone took ahold of the portrait of Hogwarts, and everything spun around once again. Once everyone fell, Claire looked around and realized they were in the Great Hall which was eerily empty. Meanwhile, Merula was lying on the floor and groaning.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, though Merula didn't answer.

"I'll get help," Bill responded, and took off out of the Great Hall.

A few minutes later, he came back with Pomfrey Snape and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked immediately.

"We were all in the Cursed Vault," Claire answered. "Professor Rakepick took us there."

Dumbledore looked down at Merula. "Did Madam Rakepick do this to you, Miss Snyde?"

"Yes," Merula said. "The Cruciatus Curse…"

"I knew that witch wasn't up to something good," Snape frowned.

"That Garrotting Gas you gave me held her off," Claire mentioned.

"Where is she now?" Snape asked.

"Gone," Claire replied.

"She won't get away with this," Snape declared. "I'll find her myself."

While Snape stormed off, Pomfrey said, "Come with me to the Hospital Wing, Miss Snyde."

Reluctantly, Merula allowed Pomfrey to help her up and take her away. Meanwhile, Ben was sitting at the Gryffindor table staring at nothing.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Nothing," Ben said, and walked away.

Just as Claire was about to go after him, Dumbledore appeared behind her and said, "Bill Weasley told me everything that happened to you and your friends in the Cursed Vault. Take some time to rest and recover for now. When you're ready, find me in my office."

###

The next morning, Claire entered Dumbledore's office and found him standing near his desk with Fawkes on his usual perch.

"It's been awhile since we've spoken like this," Dumbledore remarked.

"Rakepick told me you went away," Claire said.

"I have only just returned, and regret being away for so long," replied Dumbledore. "But there were threats to the Wizarding World beyond the walls of Hogwarts that required my attention. Now that I'm back, apprehending Madam Rakepick will be a top priority. Though from what I understand, you found your brother in the Cursed Vault."

"My brother was used by Rakepick, just as she used me, since we're both Legilimens and they're the only ones who could unlock the door in that vault," Claire explained. "But our reunion was short, as he left to chase down Rakepick."

"At least now you have answers to some of your questions," Dumbledore noted.

"But he and I could have teamed up to fight Rakepick together," Claire argued.

"Everything you're feeling is valid," Dumbledore said assuredly. "While I know I can't stop you from taking action regarding Rakepick and your brother, I urge you to exercise caution. I anticipate it will be a race among Curse-Breakers to find the last Cursed Vault."

"By the way, has the portrait curse been broken?"

"Yes, thanks to you and your friends."

"So Beatrice is all right?"

"Beatrice Haywood and the others are mostly fine, considering what they've endured. They'll need time to recover from the traumatic ordeal, as will you and your friends."

###

In the Clock Tower Courtyard, Claire found Penny and Beatrice.

"Hey, Beatrice," Claire said, getting the sisters' attention. "It's nice to see you outside."

"It's rather bright, actually," Beatrice noted. "I missed the sunshine, and fresh air."

"Bea and I have been spending a lot of time outdoors since we were reunited," Penny said.

"And it's all thanks to you, Claire," Beatrice smiled.

"I'm just glad everyone's out of the portraits," Claire responded.

"But are there other curses just waiting to happen?" Beatrice said nervously. "And I'm not sure if I feel safe knowing that some of the teachers in this school are bad guys."

"We heard about what happened in the vault from Bill," Penny said. "Though I've assured Bea that Rakepick is the exception when it comes to teachers."

Unsure of what to say, Claire decided to check up on Merula in the hospital who was back to her usual temperamental self. Then Ben showed up and asked Claire to help him find Sickleworth, whom he was sure was abandoned by Rakepick. So they snuck into the Forbidden Forest and entered the Red Cap's Hole where they found Sickleworth with the key that Rakepick took from Filch's Office in his possession.

"It looks like it's made of coral," Claire remarked after forcing Sickleworth to give up the key. "Maybe it's a clue to where the next Cursed Vault is."

"I don't really want to talk about Cursed Vaults anymore," Ben insisted, picking up Sickleworth. "We've got O.W.L.s to worry about in the next two months."

To be continued…


	140. Chapter 140: Career Path

Chapter 140: Career Path

"Your attention, please," Dumbledore announced in the Great Hall two months later. "As I'm sure you Fifth-Years are acutely aware, the end of this term marks the start of your examinations known as the Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.s. Here to introduce the O.W.L.s is your examiner from the Wizarding Examinations Authority, Professor Tofty."

While the students clapped politely, a balding man approached the owl-shaped podium while Dumbledore stepped aside. He wore a black robe with quarter-sleeves and a white tunic underneath with a brown tie, round glasses and had a chin-beard.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," the balding man said cheerfully, then his face became serious. "To refresh your memories, the O.W.L.s are a series of exams that determine your skill in a particular subject. Each subject has both a written and practical exam, which are used to measure your aptitude for more advanced work. Upon completion of your exam, you will be assigned one of six scores for each subject. These consist of three passing scores: Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, and Acceptable. But also, three failing scores: Poor, Dreadful, and Troll.

"Your score in a subject will determine whether you will be allowed to continue onto N.E.W.T.-level coursework. Plus, some careers require certain marks in N.E.W.T.-level classes. So as you can see, O.W.L.s are important. The futures you have here at Hogwarts, and post-graduation, depends on them. Therefore, I encourage you to take them seriously. With that said, the O.W.L. examination period will begin the following Monday. I suggest you take this remaining time to revise and prepare for it. Good luck to you all!"

Then Professor Tofty left the podium, causing the Fifth-Year students to start getting up.

"I can't believe our Fifth Year is almost over, and it's time to take our O.W.L.s," Rowan remarked. "There's so much revision I have to do! Are you ready for it?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, given what I've been through," Claire replied.

"Most of our class is taking the O.W.L.s seriously," Rowan smirked. "I'm impressed!"

"Ah, Miss Krystal and Miss Khanna," Dumbledore interrupted as he approached Claire and Rowan. "Discussing the O.W.L.s, I see. Miss Khanna, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Miss Krystal for a bit."

"O-Of course, Professor Dumbledore," Rowan said. "I should get back to revising, anyway."

Then as Rowan walked away, Claire asked, "What did you want to discuss, Professor?"

"I understand this year has been especially difficult for you," Dumbledore began. "You've been worried about the Cursed Vaults and your brother, but I urge you to put them out of your mind for now and to focus on your studies. It will do no good to go into these exams distracted."

"I'll try to keep my mind on my O.W.L.s, Professor," Claire said quietly.

"Good," Dumbledore smiled. "I suggest you revise hard, work with your friends, and think about what you want to do after Hogwarts. Speaking of which, Professor Flitwick mentioned you haven't completed your Career Advice Session yet."

"Thanks for reminding me," Claire responded. "I'll go talk to Professor Flitwick now."

Then Claire left the Great Hall in a hurry and made her way into the Charms Classroom where Professor Flitwick was waiting.

"You wanted to discuss my career options, Professor?" Claire started.

"Yes, it is time to discuss what careers you are interested in pursuing after graduation," Flitwick stated. "This will determine what O.W.L.s and classes you should focus on to pursue your desired career. Do you know what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts, Miss Krystal?"

"Not really," Claire admitted. "I was hoping our meeting would help me decide."

Flitwick looked concerned and said, "Normally, I would tell students to take their futures more seriously. But for you, I will make an exception."

Claire then sat down at a table while Flitwick stood on his tower of books.

"Because there are many uses for magic, the number of careers for any witch or wizard is nearly endless," Flitwick began. "Ministry of Magic officials do various jobs governing the Wizarding Community, Magizoologists study and care for magical creatures, Healers tend to sick and injured wizards, Herbologists grow tend and breed magical and mundane plants, Magical Historians document history, one can become a Professor or brew potions for a living as a Potioneer, and I trust I don't need to explain what Curse-Breakers do."

In response, Claire shook her head.

"However, not all of them are easy to get," Flitwick continued. "For instance, Aurors accept only the best for their elite group of magical law enforcers. Of course, not every career requires you to pass your O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. Any questions so far?"

Sighing, Claire said, "After hearing about all those careers, I feel more unsure about what I want to do."

"I can't make that decision for you, but I can tell you the requirements for the most popular careers," Flitwick responded. "Herbologists, Magical Historians, Magizoologists, and Potioneers require aptitude in their respective subject. Likewise, most Professors specialize in a single branch of academia. But not every career is so straightforward. Shall I go over the more demanding careers?"

"If you don't mind…" Claire murmured.

Pausing for a moment, Flitwick said, "Ministry of Magic employees and Curse-Breakers must be well-rounded. Aurors require at least doing five N.E.W.T.s and getting nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' score-wise. The same is true of Healers, particularly in Potions Transfiguration Herbology Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So in order to take a N.E.W.T. in a subject, I need to score high enough on that subject's O.W.L.?" Claire asked.

"Correct," Flitwick nodded.

With Flitwick's words hanging over her, Claire decided to talk to her friends about what career she should take. While Jae encouraged her to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic because of Claire's experience with dueling Dark Wizards, and so he could have someone on the 'inside,' Penny suggested she should become a Potioneer like herself. Though Claire admitted she was decent with potions, making a career out of it didn't appeal to her. But because Claire wanted to do well on her Potions O.W.L. regardless, Penny offered to help her revise.

To be continued…


	141. Chapter 141: Options and Revisions

Chapter 141: Options and Revisions

The following Monday, all the Fifth-Year students met in the Potions Classroom where Professor Tofty stood.

"Quiet down now, students," Professor Tofty ordered. "Today you will be taking the Potions O.W.L. We'll begin with a written exam, which will test your ability to recall effects facts and recipes of certain potions. Put your textbooks away and take out your quills. It's time to begin!"

So the students picked up the quills that were already on their desks and opened up their exam papers, which were enchanted with an Anti-Cheating Spell and contained several questions that required written answers. While some questions were easy, Claire soon discovered most of them were difficult and answered them as best she could. Once the written exam was over, the students were allowed to break for lunch before returning to the Potions Classroom.

"We will now begin the practical exam," Tofty announced. "During this section, you will be graded on how well you prepare potions. I hope you all make Professor Snape proud."

Then Tofty asked the students to approach a table one by one where a bunch of ingredients were laid out.

"Please identify which of these is an ingredient in Wideye Potions," Tofty instructed.

Remembering the Wideye Potion she brewed with Penny this past weekend, Claire was able to point out the Billywig Stings which made Tofty smile. Then Claire returned to her seat, and waited for the other students to finish identifying the ingredients.

"Now, I will test your ability to recognize how long to let a Draught of Peace simmer," Tofty said. "Don't take it off too early or too late!"

Thus, everyone quickly gathered the necessary ingredients to make a Draught of Peace and started brewing them. Then after they were all simmered, Tofty had them stir Befuddlement Draughts in the correct way. In the process, Rowan accidentally spilled Salamander Blood on Tofty's trousers though he seemed mildly upset.

"The rumors were true," Penny remarked after the practical exam was over. "The Potions O.W.L. was very difficult. Hopefully, I scored high enough to take N.E.W.T-level coursework in Sixth and Seventh-Year Potions. What did you think, Claire?"

"I thought it was difficult too," Claire agreed.

"I'm pretty sure I did well on the written exam, but I'm less sure about the practical one," Rowan admitted. "Hopefully, Professor Tofty won't dock points for what I did."

"There's no need to worry, Miss Khanna," Tofty said, approaching Rowan though he looked at Claire. "And you must be Miss Krystal."

Claire flinched. "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard a great deal about you," Tofty answered. "For instance, Professor Flitwick tells me you've been looking for career advice."

"Yes," Claire said reluctantly. "I'm not sure what I'll do after graduating from Hogwarts."

"If you'd like, Miss Krystal, I'd be happy to help you explore careers and offer my advice," Tofty responded.

"Thanks, Professor Tofty," Claire smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Tofty beamed back. "I'm glad to hear it."

###

After Claire left the Potions Classroom, she and Charlie went to the Three Broomsticks where Andre was drinking Butterbeer.

"So Charlie tells me you're not revising for your O.W.L.s," Claire said, causing Andre to pause.

"I thought we agreed to keep that between us," Andre grumbled, glaring at Charlie.

"Sorry, but I'm worried about you," Charlie admitted, and looked at Claire. "The reason Andre's not revising is because he's sure he'll become a professional Quidditch Keeper. So he's been memorizing Quidditch plays instead of exam questions."

"That's pretty risky, Andre," Claire warned.

This made Andre groan. "Not you too! Why do I need good marks when Quidditch players don't have to necessarily pass their O.W.L.s, let alone their N.E.W.T.s?"

"Because it's not a bad idea to keep your options open," Claire said.

"So you don't think I have what it takes to become a successful Quidditch player?"

"No, I'm not saying that. But it's good to have a backup plan in case Quidditch playing doesn't ultimately pan out."

Sighing, Andre said, "I suppose you're right, though I think some people are more suited to non-academic careers than others. For instance, can you see someone like Bilton Bilmes be an Auror?"

"Not really, and I guess the Professors haven't talked about non-academic careers."

"Have you considered any?"

Claire shook her head.

"Just something to think about." Andre then finished his Butterbeer and got up. "Guess I'll be seeing you at the Revision Party at the Ravenclaw Common Room tonight."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the Revision Party," Claire realized. "I should get going, Charlie."

"See you at the Charms O.W.L. tomorrow," Charlie waved as Claire left the Three Broomsticks while Andre reluctantly followed her.

###

Following a night of studying with Rowan Tulip and Badeea, Claire walked into the Charms Classroom where Professor Tofty stood while the other students sat down in the rows of desks on either side of him.

"Welcome back, students," Tofty stated. "The time has come to take the Charms O.W.L. Like before, we'll begin with a written exam to test your familiarity with the effects and history of certain Charms. I had best not see any Auto-Answer Quills!"

So Claire and the other students picked up the quills that were already on their desks and flipped through the exam papers which had multiple-choice questions on them as opposed to ones that required written answers. Unlike the Potions O.W.L., Claire was able to answer these much more easily. Then after a quick lunch break, the students return with their wands in hand for the practical exam of the Charms O.W.L.

"During this part of the exam, you will demonstrate your own proficiency in casting Charms," Tofty announced. I look forward to seeing the results of your studies!"

So Claire and the other students were tasked with levitating teacups using the Levitation Charm without breaking them, disintegrating a metal dummy using the Eradication Spell, enlarging cauldrons using the Engorgement Charm, using _Finite Incantatem_ to undo the Levitation Charm on some floating feathers, and finally to cast Red Sparks.

To be continued…


	142. Chapter 142: Stress and Uncertainty

Chapter 142: Stress and Uncertainty

"Miss Krystal," Tofty said as he approached Claire once the Charms O.W.L. was over. "Professor Flitwick tells me you've been tutoring struggling students this past year, despite your questionable status as Ravenclaw's Prefect."

"Well, I don't want to let my limited authority stop me from helping others," Claire answered.

"And this is why I think Claire would make a great Professor," Rowan chimed in. "But she told me she wasn't interested."

"Just because someone is good at something doesn't mean it's the right fit for them," Tofty said.

"That's like me and Quidditch," Charlie responded. "I may be really good at it, but I couldn't imagine doing anything but working with Dragons."

"I guess that makes sense," Rowan admitted.

###

Later, Claire met up with Tonks at Zonko's though she seemed distracted.

"Penny tells me you haven't pranked anyone in days, which seems unlike you," Claire mentioned. "And I don't need to be a Legilimens to know you're upset."

Tonks sighed. "All right, I admit it, I'm afraid of not doing well enough on my O.W.L.s to become an Auror. You probably think it's silly, right?"

"Not at all," Claire responded. "But maybe it would help if you thought about managing your stress over it as a test. After all, Aurors are supposed to keep cool under pressure."

"That's not a bad idea, but I don't need another test."

"Then maybe shopping for some jokes might help ease the stress for you."

So Tonks did just that, while Claire watched. But even then, she seemed too distracted.

"It's no use," Tonks frowned. "Even the temptation of joke items can't keep the O.W.L.s. out of my mind."

"Maybe I can help."

Claire looked to the front door and saw Ben walk in.

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"I was running some errands for Madam Pomfrey when I saw you two and thought I'd say hello," Ben answered.

"You're working with Pomfrey?" Claire exclaimed.

"Yes," Ben nodded. "Since she's short on Calming Draughts these days, I've been helping students relax until she can get more."

"Yet you're afraid of just about everything," Claire pointed out.

"That is true, but it's because I'm always afraid that I can help people," Ben claimed. When Claire gave him a confused look, he said, "Because I've been afraid for so long, I've learned how to cope and live with it. So as a result, I'm able to help others overcome the same fears."

"Actually, that does make sense," Tonks admitted.

"It's okay to be afraid, Tonks," Ben claimed. "You don't have to get over your fear, but learn how to manage it so it doesn't stop you from doing more important things."

"Wow, that's the most mature thing you've ever said," Claire said, her eyes widening.

"You have a lot of time to think when you're hiding from the world all day," Ben laughed.

So to regain Tonks' confidence, Claire had them break into Filch's Office later that day claiming it would help prepare her for gathering information on Dark Wizards as an Auror. They also decided to practice for their upcoming Transfiguration O.W.L. by Transfiguring their disciplinary records into a rat.

"You know, you might want to consider becoming an Auror yourself," Tonks said as the rat scurried away. "You're already familiar with fighting Dark Wizards, and seem to know the basics of the job. What do you say?"

"I…might consider it," Claire replied.

"Now here's something interesting," Tonks noted as she picked up a separate stack of papers. "These are all notes that Filch has taken on Professor Tofty's movements."

"But why would he watch Tofty?" Claire wondered.

"Who knows," Tonks shrugged. "Filch seems to keep an eye on everybody."

###

The next morning, the Fifth-Year students arrived in the Transfiguration Classroom with Claire and Tonks being the last to arrive.

"Your written exam today will test your ability to recall Transfiguration definitions and rules," Tofty explained after Claire and Tonks took the remaining seats in the classroom.

Like the written exam for the Charms O.W.L., the exam papers for the Transfiguration O.W.L. consisted of multiple-choice questions which Claire was able to answer well enough despite the few that stumped her. Following another lunch break, the students returned for the practical exam which had them Transfigure several animals. This included turning a rat into a goblet, summoning a snake, demonstrating the Vanishing Spell and Switching Spell.

"Good work today," Tofty complemented. "I'll see you later for your Herbology O.W.L."

Then Claire and Tonks met up with Tulip, who said she wanted to head to the library to revise for their Herbology O.W.L. together. But when they got there, Tulip didn't have any books with her.

"Don't you need books to revise?" Tonks reminded Tulip, who gave her a mischievous grin.

"You had no intention of revising, did you?" Claire realized.

"That's correct," Tulip said. "Instead, I propose we play a trick on the students who are revising right now."

"But isn't that unfair to them?" Claire said.

"Yeah," Tonks added. "There's no fun in tricking people who are already on edge."

"I…guess I never thought about it that way," Tulip sighed.

"Were you hoping to do this to put off revising your own O.W.L.s?" Claire asked.

"No, it's complicated," Tulip replied. "Everyone around me seems to know what they want to do after graduation. Tonks wants to be an Auror, Charlie a Dragonologist, Andre a Keeper, Penny a Potioneer…but I have no clue. Flitwick keeps asking what I want to do, though I don't want to end up like my parents. Working for the Ministry and upholding pointless rules that make people miserable doesn't suit my interests at all. I've only been avoiding revising because I wanted to avoid making a decision."

"I'm sorry, Tulip," Tonks replied.

"It's okay, Tonks," Tulip insisted. "I mean, we're only Fifth-Years. Is it really bad if I don't know what I want to do with my life yet?"

"No," Claire spoke up, causing Tulip to look at her. "I'm in the same situation, actually. I haven't made a career decision yet, and the pressure to choose has been getting to me lately. But that isn't stopping me from trying to do my best on the O.W.L.s."

"That makes sense," Tulip agreed. "I might not be able to change my scores on the first three O.W.L.s, but I'll try to do better on the last four."

So the three spent the next few hours revising for their Herbology O.W.L. together.

To be continued…


	143. Chapter 143: Smarts and Skills

Chapter 143: Smarts and Skills

In Greenhouse Five, the Fifth-Year students gathered around the table full of various plants while Professor Tofty stood at the head of it.

"As of this Herbology O.W.L., you will be halfway through your exams!" Tofty declared. "I hope you'll continue to give it your best starting, as usual, with the written portion which will test your understanding of plants and their magical uses. Let us begin!"

So picking up a pile of quills and exam papers, the students found themselves answering multiple-choice questions once more. Claire was able to do well on these, though she occasionally got plant names mixed up in her head.

After a lunch break, Tofty instructed the students to pick up their gardening gear for the practical exam which involved demonstrating the care of several plants. This included watering a Screechsnap the correct amount, accessing the needs of a Dittany, feeding a Fanged Geranium, and repotting baby Mandrakes.

"Professor Sprout told me to keep an eye on you, and I can see why," Tofty said as he approached Claire after the practical exam was over. "If you haven't made up your mind, you might consider a career in Herbology."

"You think so?" Claire said.

"Well, your handling of rooted plants could use some work but you certainly show promise," Tofty responded. "I'd recommend that you at least consider becoming a Herbologist."

"As much as I appreciate your consideration, Herbology doesn't really interest me as a career," Claire stated.

"That's understandable," Tofty nodded. "Compared to a Curse-Breaker, being a simple Herbologist might seem dull by comparison. But that's enough advice for now, since I assume you want to call it a day."

"Well, I do have a revision group to get to for the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L.," Claire mentioned. "I'll talk to you later."

Then Claire left the greenhouse and flew into the Forbidden Forest. In the Forest Grove, she met up with Charlie Liz and Barnaby.

"Great idea setting up our revision group here, Claire," Charlie said.

"I figured since we're expected to show off our knowledge of magical creatures tomorrow, we might as well surround ourselves with them," Claire replied.

"Yeah, it's great," Barnaby said, not looking enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked. "You're usually thrilled to go outside the castle."

"This may come as a surprise to you guys, but I'm not the smartest wizard in Hogwarts," Barnaby admitted. "I don't do well on exams, so I've been worrying about my scores. What if I don't score high enough on my Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. to become a Magizoologist?"

"That won't happen," Claire insisted, placing her hands on Barnaby's. "Because we're going to help you study till you know everything about magical creatures by heart, right?"

In response, Liz and Charlie nodded.

"Thank you," Barnaby said, clasping Claire's hands. "I feel better about my chances now, but I'm not sure about my smarts."

"Bowtruckles!"

Everyone looked in surprise to their right and saw Professor Kettleburn running into the grove.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Charlie asked.

"It's my Bowtruckles," Kettleburn said between breaths. "A few of them got loose, but I think one came this way. Would you mind helping me look for it?"

"Sure thing," Claire said. "Barnaby needs something to take his mind off of things, anyway."

So the four of them split up, searching the nearby trees for any signs of a Bowtruckle. Then after a few minutes, Barnaby alerted everyone and pointed to a medium-sized Wiggentree where a Bowtruckle peeked its head out.

"Wait a minute," Claire said, noticing the Bowtruckle had large twig-like arms and was slightly taller than an average one. "That's Barnaby, Jr.! Wasn't he in your care, Barnaby?"

"He is, but I leave him with Kettleburn for most of the year and during breaks since my parents don't particularly like Bowtruckles," Barnaby explained.

"How did you find him?" Liz asked.

"It was easy, really," Barnaby said. "First, I knew Bowtruckles preferred Wiggentrees so I looked for one. Then I remembered Bowtruckles liked Wood Lice, and looked for one that had a lot of them."

"Smart thinking, Mr. Lee," Kettleburn complemented. "You've got the potential to become a great Magizoologist."

"Really?" Barnaby's face lit up.

Kettleburn beamed. "Of course, or my name isn't Silvanus Kettleburn! Now let's get the wee one back to his branch in the enclosure. Thank you for your help."

As Kettleburn picked up Barnaby, Jr., and walked back towards Hogwarts, Claire and the others followed him.

"You know, Claire, you'd make a great Magizoologist too," Charlie said. "You've handled magical creatures well in the past."

"And you're the only other person that Sickleworth likes," Liz added.

"Those things may be true, but I don't picture myself as a Magizoologist," Claire responded.

###

The following morning, Claire came to the Care of Magical Creatures area looking nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Barnaby asked.

"Professor Flitwick talked to me earlier, before I went for breakfast," Claire said. "He said when the O.W.L.s are over, he'll ask me what I plan to do after Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about that now," Charlie advised. "Just focus on doing well on the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. first."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something soon enough," Liz encouraged.

"Thanks, Liz," Claire smiled.

"It's to test your knowledge of the needs, habitats, and behaviors of magical creatures!" Tofty said as the Fifth-Year students picked up quills and exam papers from a rock next to him.

This written exam was also multiple-choice, making it easier for Claire to do. Then during the practical exam, the students had to tend to multiple creatures that were scattered around the enclosure including a Kneazle a Bowtruckle a Fire Crab and a Unicorn.

"Kettleburn said you have a way with creatures," Tofty said to Claire. "It seems he was right."

"Well, I have dealt with many magical creatures…and not the friendly kind," Claire admitted.

"Really? Like what?"

Pausing for a moment, Claire answered, "I've worked with a Niffler."

"Oh, my!" Tofty exclaimed. "Those little guys certainly gave Newt Scamander trouble, so it's amazing that you had no issue handling one."

"It wasn't easy, but I managed."

"Have you considered Magizoology as a career?"

"My friends suggested the same thing, but I don't think that's the right path for me."

"If there's any way I can help you decide, please let me know."

"Of course," Claire smiled and walked out of the enclosure towards Hogwarts Castle.

To be continued…


	144. Chapter 144: Results

Chapter 144: Results

That weekend, Claire and Badeea went to the Hogwarts Library to revise for their upcoming History of Magic O.W.L. the following Monday. Unfortunately, the two had a hard time focusing due to the subject-matter being uninteresting. Then Ismelda came by and offered to help them, much to the girls' surprise since she enjoyed History of Magic.

"But you always sleep through Professor Binns' lectures," Claire pointed out.

"You would if you already knew what was being lectured," Ismelda replied. "What interests me is the death wars and destruction that happened at different points in our history."

"That…makes sense, in an Ismelda way," Badeea responded.

"Though as much as I hate to admit it, you're not half-bad at the subject yourself," Ismelda said to Claire. "Maybe you'll make a decent Magical Historian someday."

"I think I'll pass," Claire cringed.

"Fine, it's your loss," Ismelda frowned. "But I do have a word of warning: someone's been spying on you."

Before Claire could question Ismelda further, she left with Merula to head back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Well, that's disconcerting," Badeea said.

"She's probably trying to mess with me," Claire guessed. "We're not exactly friends, after all."

Badeea thought for a moment. "But even if she doesn't like you, why would she offer to help you revise?"

"That's a good point," Claire admitted. "But either way, it wouldn't hurt to keep my guard up."

###

"You're in the final stretch now, students!" Tofty announced after the Fifth-Year students took their seats in the History of Magic Classroom. "Now due to the nature of this class, there will be no practical exam. Instead, it'll be entirely composed of the written portion. Let's see how well you've memorized important dates, names, and events within Wizarding History!"

This time, the stack of exam papers was more thick per student. While there were multiple-choice questions, there were also parts that required written answers. So Claire had a mixed experience, trying to keep the dates events and names straight in her head while trying to answer them correctly. After it was over, Tofty asked Claire to come over.

"I hope the dates and names didn't mix you up," Tofty said sympathetically.

"Not too much, though I might have confused a couple," Claire reluctantly answered.

"Perhaps one day it'll be your name that will get mixed up with the others."

This surprised Claire. "What do you mean?"

"For centuries, wizards and witches have been itching to discover the secrets of the Cursed Vaults which you are discovering right now," Tofty stated. "With that in mind, I'd say you're making Wizarding History."

Unsure of what to say, Claire responded, "I'm not interested in that."

"Sometimes our actions have bigger consequences than we intend, take us in different directions, and draw more attention than we intend. As a history buff myself, I'd love to hear more on what you've learned about the Cursed Vaults."

Just then, Diego showed up and said to Claire. "I was going to practice my spell-work with Merula for our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. at the Training Grounds, but I wanted to invite you along."

"That would be great," Claire replied, turning away from Tofty. "I'll meet you there."

###

"What is Krystal doing here?" Merula demanded, staring at Claire and Diego. "I thought this practice session was just between us."

"I know, but I think we could all benefit working together to pass our last O.W.L. exam," Diego pointed out.

Groaning, Merula held up her wand and pointed it at the metal dummy. "Follow my lead, Krystal. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so concerned about me passing the O.W.L.s," Claire remarked.

Merula scuffed and started practicing the spells Rakepick taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Claire and Diego did the same, and they all did well.

"Your spell-work is as impressive as always," Diego complemented Claire.

"As if Krystal would consider becoming anything but a Curse-Breaker," Merula said snidely.

"That's…not a bad idea, actually," Claire admitted. "But I'm not sure if that's the right choice for me, given that I could end up like Rakepick."

"But you did have experience in curse-breaking, before Rakepick got involved," Diego said.

"Even I have to admit you have some potential," Merula added reluctantly.

###

After receiving a message from Dumbledore through her owl Eban, Claire went to his office where he asked her to hide somewhere. Claire naturally found this odd, but she decided to hide behind Dumbledore's desk which bothered Fawkes but she urged him to be quiet. Just then, she heard footsteps.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" Tofty's voice said.

"Yes, actually," Dumbledore replied. "I had hoped we could discuss why you've been monitoring Miss Krystal."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've always been a bad liar."

"How long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicions since the beginning."

In response, Tofty laughed. "I should have known better than to keep secrets from you. To be honest, the Ministry is troubled by the situation concerning the Cursed Vaults. Particularly given reports that a group of Dark Wizards may be actively pursing them. Due to Miss Krystal's personal involvement with the Cursed Vaults, and the concern that she may be in some way connected to these Dark Wizards, the Ministry thought it prudent to—

"Use your status as an Examiner to spy on a student?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Originally, I didn't want to take on this assignment but they insisted this was an opportunity they couldn't ignore. I hope you're not too angry with me, especially since you tasked Argus Filch to monitor me."

Sighing, Dumbledore said, "I understand."

"Thank you, Albus."

Then after Tofty left, Claire emerged from behind Dumbledore's desk. "Ismelda told me someone was spying on me, but I had no idea it would be Professor Tofty…who was spying on me for the Ministry."

"Since you were hoping for advice, allow me to give you some," Dumbledore said after a pause. "Many people will have expectations of you, both good and bad. While it can be helpful to take others' opinions into account, ultimately you know what's best for yourself."

Claire looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. "Thank you again, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled back. "I wish you luck on your final O.W.L., Miss Krystal."

###

The next day, Claire was the first to arrive in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom where Professor Tofty stood.

"It is time for your final exam, the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.," Tofty stated. "I'm looking forward to seeing the results of your studies with Professor Rakepick, despite what happened recently with her. Perhaps we can even discuss more of your curse-breaking adventures after the exam."

"Actually, there's a lot I would like to tell you," Claire said, putting on a fake smile.

"Then I look forward to it," Tofty smiled just as the other Fifth-Year students arrived. Once everyone was inside, Tofty announced, "This written exam will test your familiarity with incantations and uses of Defensive Spells. Without further ado, let's begin!"

Picking up their quills and flipping through the exam papers, the students found themselves answering multiple-choice questions again. Claire found this one almost as easy as the Charms one, but there were a few difficult ones thrown into the mix. Then after the obligatory break the practical exam consisted of casting several spells including: a Ward, a Boggart-Banishing Spell, and a Stunning Spell. The students also had to identify Jinxes and cast the correct Counter-Jinx.

"Congratulations," Tofty said once the exam was over. "You have now completed all your O.W.L.s. You'll receive your results later. It has been an honor being your Examiner."

So the students left the classroom in a hurry, except for Claire who stayed behind.

"Now, you mentioned you had something to tell," Tofty reminded.

"I know the Ministry sent you to spy on me," Claire stated bluntly.

"Oh, dear," Tofty frowned. "I'm sure you probably have questions."

"Were you genuinely offering to help me, or was it all just an act to get information?"

"The former, Miss Krystal," Tofty insisted. "I am an Examiner, first and foremost, so it is my job to see bright young students like yourself achieve your future goals by passing these exams. The business with the Ministry, though, could not be ignored despite my objections to partaking in it. And if anything does happen, I will vouch for you."

"Thanks for your offer, Professor," Claire responded, smiling a little. "Guess it's time for me to follow up with Professor Flitwick about my career path."

###

That night in the Great Hall, all the Fifth-Years were talking about how they did on their O.W.L.s while Claire walked over to Professor Flitwick who was standing near his usual seat at the table where the Professors ate.

"Did you want to follow up on our Career Advice Session?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes," Claire nodded. "I explored several career options while taking my O.W.L.s."

"So have you chosen a career?"

"I have…some ideas, but I would like to explore them further before making a definite decision," Claire said guiltily. "I hope that's okay."

"Fortunately for you, the goal of careers advice was not force you to make a decision," Flitwick admitted. "But it's to get you thinking about what you might want to do and how to achieve it. You'd be wise to take opportunities to explore different careers over the next two years."

"Thank you, Professor," Claire responded, feeling relieved inside.

Then Tofty approached Claire and said to Flitwick, "Excuse, but could I borrow Miss Krystal for a moment?"

"Of course," Flitwick agreed and walked away.

"I'm heading out shortly, but I wanted to wish you luck before I left," Tofty said to Claire. "It truly has been an honor to be your Examiner. I speak on behalf of myself and the Ministry when I say I'm eager to see what your future has in store."

"Do you think I did well on my O.W.L.s?" Claire asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Tofty smirked and handed Claire a scroll.

As he left, Claire opened the scroll and saw that it was her O.W.L. results:

 _O = Outstanding, E = Exceeds Expectations, A = Acceptable, P = Poor, D = Dreadful, T =Troll_

 _Charms: O_

 _Potions: E_

 _Transfiguration: O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: O_

 _Herbology: O_

 _History of Magic: E_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

To be continued…


	145. Chapter 145: Sworn to Secrecy

Chapter 145: Sworn to Secrecy

The next day, Claire escorted Bill to a surprise party held at the Three Broomsticks in honor of his graduation from Hogwarts and getting a job at Gringotts as a Curse-Breaker. There, all of Claire's other friends were present along with Bill's family which included his parents Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"I can't believe my little Bill has graduated from Hogwarts!" Molly said giddily.

"Little?" Percy gave his mother an odd look. "He towers above the rest of us, Mum."

"Still, I'm glad all the Weasleys came," Charlie remarked. "Though where are the others?"

"Fred and George insisted on going to Zonko's," Molly explained. "While Aunt Muriel took Ron and Ginny to Zonko's as well."

"Let's get us a table," Arthur suggested. "Go and visit with your friends, Bill."

"Thanks, Mum and Dad," Bill smiled.

While Molly and Arthur walked away, Bill socialized with everyone while Claire did the same. She noticed Merula was hanging out near one of the fireplaces, who insisted she was there because there was nowhere else to go. Then as Claire decided to get some Butterbeer for the Weasleys, a man suddenly appeared in front of her. He was very tall, with blond hair wearing a leather jacket and an eyepatch that had an actual eye inside of it that moved.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"Alastor Moody," the man said. "We've got much to talk about, but I'll have you back soon enough to not be missed."

Before Claire could move, the man called Moody grabbed her arm and transported her away.

###

Following an uneventful summer, despite telling her mother about finding Jacob who was unhappy to learn that he left again, Claire arrived in the Great Hall to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Claire," Charlie said. "Glad to see you after you disappeared from the Three Broomsticks, and came back several hours later according to what Rowan said."

"And based on her description, the man who took you away sounded like the famous Auror Alastor Moody!" Tonks responded excitedly.

"You mean 'Mad-Eye' Moody?" Charlie flinched. "That's what my Dad says people call him."

"But he's a hero from the Wizarding Wars, and put many Death Eaters in Azkaban," Tonks argued. "If you want to be an Auror like me, you'd admire him yourself."

"So why did Moody take you?" Charlie asked.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, so I can't say anything," Claire said nervously.

Just then, Rowan showed up. "Hi, Claire, had a good summer holiday?"

"Sort of," Claire responded. "I thought about Rakepick, in terms of what she did and stopping her from getting into that final Cursed Vault."

"Well, I've been doing some reading lately," Charlie responded.

"Same here!" Rowan grinned.

Surprised by Rowan's reaction, Charlie said, "Specifically, I read about the Dragon Sanctuary that's in Romania."

"Oh, I read stuff about other things," Rowan responded, sounding disappointed. Then she looked at Claire, "Now you told me after your disappearance that, 'Everything's about to change'. What did you mean by that?"

Instead of answering, Claire responded, "Let's catch up with all of our friends first."

But upon talking with everyone she knew, with Talbott and Chiara hanging on the outskirts, Claire noticed Ben Merula and Beatrice seemed to be missing.

During the Start-of-Term Feast, Professor Dumbledore stated that Professor Rakepick would no longer be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts without going into too much detail as to why that was. He also urged the students to let the authorities handle dealing with Rakepick and the Cursed Vaults, which once again felt more directed at Claire and her friends than anyone else.

"I wonder who's going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," Rowan wondered after Dumbledore's speech was over.

"We'll find out soon enough, I suppose," Claire said. "I just got a message from Dumbledore telling me 'Mad-Eye' Moody wants to meet me at the Hog's Head Inn right now."

###

At the tavern, Claire found Moody who looked nervous as she sat down across from him.

"No one followed you?" Moody asked.

Claire shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You didn't tell anyone you were meeting me?"

"Just Rowan, is all."

Moody's visible brow furrowed. "Who's Rowan?"

"Rowan Khanna, who's a friend of mine at Hogwarts," Claire said. "It's not a secret that you Disapparated me from the Three Broomsticks."

Moody grumbled. "Fair enough, and call me 'Mad-Eye'. Others do. But that information I gave you is secret, right?"

"Yes, because you swore me to it. But my friends won't stop asking questions. Frankly, I have questions too."

"We've got time for one."

"What's with that eye of yours?" Claire asked, pointing at the one on Moody's eyepatch.

"It's a magical eye," Moody explained. "Can see through anything, including the back of my own head."

"Then why did you come looking for me?"

"That's two questions. I said we only had time for one. Besides, you never know who may be listening in."

"Why are you so paranoid?"

Frowning, Moody responded, "Has anyone ever told you that you don't listen? If you recall what I told you before the summer holiday, 'R' is the name of a dangerous and villainous organization. Rakepick, though, is only a minor player in the group. But I need to find her, since she's still a major threat, and I'll be looking for Jacob as well. I'll also be investigating 'R's operations around the world, but occasionally drop by to teach you how to better protect yourself as well as provide any information I find to help you and your friends. But one thing's for certain: the race to the final Cursed Vault is on, and whatever's inside it is powerful. A cabal that's as dangerous as 'R' can't get to it first."

"For a long time, I assumed 'R' was a person and not a group of Dark Wizards and Witches," Claire responded.

"Now I understand that you have clues to the final vault's location," Moody said.

"A trident and coral key, which would imply the vault's underwater."

"While I travel the world trying to take down 'R,' I'm depending on you to keep searching for it, Curse-Breaker."

"But I want to find my brother, who's searching for Rakepick."

"All roads lead to the vault. If you find that, I bet you'll find your brother too."

To be continued…


	146. Chapter 146: For Better or Worse

Chapter 146: For Better or Worse

Back at Hogwarts, Claire decided to look for Ben the following day and found him in the Artefact Room examining a skull in his hand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Claire asked.

"What could I get for this skull in Knockturn Alley?" Ben said nonchalantly.

"Why do you want to trade a skull?"

"Hmm, perhaps I should ask Jae Kim."

"But the skull isn't yours to keep."

"Sure it is, unless you plan to stop me."

Unsure of how to answer, Claire said, "What's really going on? You weren't even at the Start-of-Term Feast—

"That stuff's for kids," Ben interrupted.

"We're still kids, though, technically," Claire reminded him.

"After everything we've been through? Maybe you're still a kid, but I'm not. I vowed to make myself a new person, after we found Sickleworth and talked at the Hog's Head Inn."

"You can't just make yourself an adult over the summer."

"I know, but I've made myself stronger and taking care of Sickleworth certainly helped. Now I'm a new Ben."

"Where is Sickleworth, by the way?"

"Oh, he's on his own. I think he can take care of himself."

"Ben, your newfound confidence is—

"Dangerous?" As Claire blinked, Ben said, "I realized that when you're afraid all the time, people treat you differently when they're trying to protect you. It makes you feel like you're glass and easy to break."

"And what's wrong with wanting to protect friends?"

"Nothing, but now it's my turn to be the protector. What Rakepick did to us in that Cursed Vault…that kind of cruelty and betrayal by an adult we trusted…it was nothing I had ever experienced before. Whether you realize it or not, Claire, you've been changed by it too. But I've changed for the better, while some have changed for the worse."

"Who has?"

"She's probably shredding dummies at the Training Grounds now."

###

At the Training Grounds, Claire found Merula waving her wand at some dummies.

"Ben said I would find you here," Claire said, getting Merula's attention.

"'New Ben' talks too much," Merula grumbled and faced Claire. "What do you want with me?"

"I just want to talk, and see how you're doing after I saw you in the Hospital Wing."

Gripping her wand tightly, Merula responded, "I told you I didn't need you back then, and I don't need you now. You'll just get in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"Killing Rakepick," Merula said casually and resumed casting destructive spells on the dummies.

"What is killing Rakepick going to accomplish?" Claire questioned, as she joined Merula in hitting the dummies with spells.

"Don't you want to stop her, Krystal?" Merula pointed out.

"But can't we find and stop her without killing her?"

"We're looking at a 'kill or be killed' situation here, and I know what side I want to be on."

"And then what do you plan to do? Spend time in Azkaban for murder?"

"Seems to be working out for my Mum and Dad."

Sighing, Claire responded, "Look, it's normal to want revenge—

"Normal? Nothing has ever been normal for me!" Merula snapped, facing Claire. "I can't just go to class everyday like a good little witch planning her career while Patricia Rakepick walks the earth. For a moment, I thought you would want to join me especially after what Rakepick did to your brother."

Thinking about Jacob, Claire said, "I just don't see this vendetta of yours ending well."

Just then, Penny showed up making Merula groan in irritation.

"Why are you both out here casting spells alone in the dark?" Penny asked.

"Are you here to judge us or something?" Merula responded.

Taken aback by Merula's harsh tone, Penny said, "Do you hate me?"

"You have good hair, but you're not special."

"Ignore her, Penny," Claire advised. "Merula is in a worse mood than usual."

###

At the Three Broomsticks the next day, Penny met Claire after their classes were over to talk about Beatrice though she seemed reluctant to speak.

"Do you remember how Bea felt unsafe, even after the portrait curse was broken?" Penny said.

"Yeah, but I thought we reassured her," Claire replied.

"I thought so too, and figured the summer holiday would help. But instead, she ended up sulking all summer."

"Hard to picture that."

"Then she started 'exploring,' or trying to find herself. She's been reading more adult books lately, and spending time away from me. We've always been close, but now Bea's a complete stranger."

"I'm sorry, Penny. Maybe we should talk to her."

"She won't let me, and didn't even come to the Start-of-Term Feast."

"Well, she did used to look up to me as a Curse-Breaker. So perhaps I can get through to her."

"You'll find her in the Courtyard, with a new crowd I don't think is up to any good, though she's…unrecognizable."

###

During Free Period between classes, Claire found Beatrice hanging out with Ismelda and she did look different. Her short blond hair was styled over one eye with a black hair-clip on the left side. She was also wearing pale makeup and dark eyeshadow. Instead of her Hufflepuff robe, she wore a black jacket over a black blazer dark gray skirt and black tights with the Hufflepuff tie on and matching fingerless gloves with knee-length strapped boots.

"What do you want?" Ismelda demanded.

"Just saying hello," Claire answered. "I haven't seen Beatrice since school started."

"Oh, Penny must have gotten to you," Beatrice replied irritably. "She probably told you how disappointed she is that I'm not walking around like a Mini Penny anymore."

"She didn't say that," Claire insisted. "All she said was that your summer was…interesting, and you've made new friends."

"And why do you even care?" Ismelda asked.

"Because I care about Penny, and Beatrice," Claire responded.

Rolling her eyes, Ismelda said, "Caring must be so exhausting."

"Why does my sister care that I've changed my look and hang out with Ismelda?" Beatrice complained. "She's the most popular witch at school. Doesn't she have plenty of people to worry about instead of me?"

"I think Penny just misses being with you, Beatrice," Claire stated.

"That doesn't change anything," Beatrice responded.

"But if this is about you feeling unsafe—

"I'm just trying something new, okay?" Beatrice snapped.

"You'd think Claire would be more open-minded, given the kinds of people she hangs around with," Ismelda said snidely.

"Agreed," Beatrice concurred.

"Look, I'm not judging you. Just…see me if you want to talk to me about anything."

Then Claire walked away, and went to the Training Grounds where Barnaby was.

To be continued…


	147. Chapter 147: Another Curse

Chapter 147: Another Curse

To Claire's surprise, Barnaby was with Badeea and they were painting portraits together.

"Hey, Claire," Barnaby said, waving at Claire. "Check out my painting!"

Claire looked at Barnaby's canvas and it showed a profile picture of Barnaby, Jr.

"It's…impressive," Claire said generously, and looked at Badeea. "I had no idea you were giving Barnaby painting lessons."

"Yes, I was surprised when he approached me about teaching him how to paint last year," Badeea remarked. "While his current painting may not look as good as mine, it is an improvement from when he started."

"Yeah!" Barnaby smiled. "Then over this summer, I learned what a 'Renaissance Man' is. It means not knowing a lot about different things."

"Where did you get that definition?" Badeea questioned.

"Can't remember," Barnaby replied. "I'm sure it must've been from somewhere. So I've decided to become a 'Renaissance Wizard,' Claire."

"That's quite ambitious," Claire smirked. "I look forward to seeing how it turns out."

"Thanks." Barnaby then took ahold of Claire's hand. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"I need some advice on Ismelda."

"She's not crushing on me again, is she? Because when I rejected her, she has not been friendly with me since then."

Surprised by this news, Claire let go of Barnaby's hand. "Did she reject you before or after our date at the Celestial Ball?"

"Before," answered Barnaby. "But if you want advice for how to deal with her, you'll have to duel me for it."

"Why?"

"Because a Renaissance Wizard doesn't just do painting lessons, but dueling ones as well."

"But Diego gives dueling lessons."

"Except you're the only one I know who's faced a Troll and a Dragon."

"She didn't face those creatures for the fun of it, though," Badeea reminded Barnaby. "She was trying to break the portrait curse."

"Oh, right," Barnaby realized and looked guiltily at Claire. "Sorry, Claire, I had forgotten what you'd been through lately."

"It's all right," Claire responded. "But let's duel, anyway."

"You're on," Barnaby grinned and took out his wand.

Like last time, Claire was able to win the duel though Barnaby wasn't resorting to throwing empty potion bottles anymore.

"So why do you need advice on dealing with Ismelda?" Barnaby asked once the duel was over.

"She's taken Beatrice Haywood under her wing," Claire explained.

Flinching, Barnaby noted, "That's an odd pair."

"Beatrice has been…a bit lost since she got out of the portrait she was trapped in," Claire continued. "I think Penny's worried that Ismelda might be a bad influence on Beatrice, considering how jaded Ismelda can be."

"Honestly, what helped me deal with Ismelda…was being with you," Barnaby said as his cheeks turned pink. "I wanted friends, but the first ones I found were bitter and cruel. Still, I joined them out of fear of being left out. But then you showed me friends don't have to be that way. So my best advice is to spend time with Beatrice, whether Ismelda's around or not, because she probably wants to feel like she's a part of something. With you around, she'll realize there are other choices."

"That was so…wise," Badeea remarked.

"And touching," Claire smiled, grabbing both of Barnaby's hands. "You may be a Renaissance Wizard, after all."

###

Later that night, Claire got a note from 'Miss Haywood' asking her to come to the Clock Tower Courtyard. Upon arriving there, she noticed Beatrice and Snape standing in front of a stone statue resembling a boy.

"What happened to him?" Claire asked, getting Beatrice and Snape's attention.

"He's been Petrified into stone, meaning we have another curse at Hogwarts," Snape stated.

"I wanted you to see this, because you're the best Curse-Breaker at school," Beatrice explained. "And to prove to you that I was right in thinking Hogwarts isn't safe."

Unsure of what to say, Claire decided to step closer to the boy and touch him. "His texture is similar to that of the Merperson Trident I found in the last vault. Is there a reason you were out here, Beatrice?"

"Only to find Ismelda," replied Beatrice as she folded her arms defensively.

"This 'Statue Curse' is probably connected to the final Cursed Vault," Snape speculated. "In which case, finding the vault and breaking the curse is the only way this student can be saved."

"Well, Rakepick is currently looking for the final vault," Claire said.

"Yes, I spent my summer trying to look for her…but to no avail," replied Snape reluctantly.

"Then we have to find the last Cursed Vault before she does," Claire insisted.

"Just find it faster this time," Beatrice interjected bitterly. "Don't let this poor student be stuck inside a portrait — I mean, as a statue for an entire year."

"Either way, I must inform Professor Dumbledore of this and get this student to the Hospital Wing," Snape announced.

"This school is doomed," Beatrice murmured out loud, walking towards the Petrified student. "Everyone should be alarmed, since we don't know who's next."

###

The next morning, Claire walked up a flight of stairs made of metal into the Divination Classroom which had individual tables covered in star-patterned tablecloth lined up in rows down to a stage-like area that had a balcony at the top of some stairs while the right side of the classroom had stain-glass windows covered by giant red curtains bathing the room in near darkness. Near a stack of teacups in the stage area stood a woman with wildly untamed hair and round glasses.

"Welcome to Divination, my children," the woman said in a kind yet eccentric tone. "I am the rarely seen, often talked about, Professor Trelawney. So, why would each of you elect to study the most challenging and elusive of Magical Arts…"

"Is she asking us, or does she already know?" Barnaby questioned, sitting at a table with Badeea.

"I already know your reasons," Trelawney replied.

Surprised, Barnaby asked, "Did she read my mind?"

"No, you said it yourself," Badeea said.

"What is your reason?" Trelawney asked to Liz.

"Why did I take Divination?" Liz responded. "My Mum's a Seer, so she made me take this class against my better judgement."

Trelawney looked thoughtful. "Your mother is wise, but if you do not possess her Gift there is little you can learn from me."

"I've heard there's little to learn from Trelawney _period_ ," Tonks said quietly to Claire at their table.

Then Trelawney looked surprised and walked over to Ismelda. "Young lady! Are you having dark thoughts about a friend's irritating pet?"

"Y-Yes," Ismelda reluctantly answered. "Though I have dark thoughts about a lot of things."

"I see, and that goldfish will meet a watery demise," Trelawney replied, then she turned her attention to Claire. "Now, dear, why are you taking Divination Class?"

"Because I have…special talents that might lend themselves to the kind of magic that's learned here," Claire replied nervously.

"Indeed," Trelawney said knowingly.

To be continued…


	148. Chapter 148: An Ominous Prophecy

Chapter 148: An Ominous Prophecy

"Your journey into Divination will begin with reading tea leaves, which is also known as Tessomancy," Professor Trelawney said to the whole class. "I know some of you will break teacups in the process, but I keep extras on hand."

"I wonder which students she was talking about," Claire wondered after Trelawney poured tea for everyone in the classroom at their individual tables.

"Mmm, Chamomile," Liz remarked out loud as she sipped her tea with Chiara at their table.

"I'm not a big fan of tea," Talbott said at his table which he shared with Ismelda. "Would you drink mine?"

Instead of answering, Ismelda drank her cup in one gulp.

"Once you've sipped your tea till there's nothing but the dregs, turn to pages five and six in your _Unfogging the Future_ textbook," Trelawney instructed. "Swill the cup three times with your left hand, and then your partner will interpret the pattern left by the dregs of your cup."

"My dregs just look like gunk," Ismelda noted, looking into her own cup.

"You'll want to turn the teacup upside down on its saucer," Trelawney advised. "I'll be coming around to assist you in reading your tea leaves."

Trelawney then came over to Claire and Tonks' table and looked into Claire's cup. She flinched nervously and said, "Oh my, this is rather troubling…"

"What is?" Claire asked.

"There is murky water, changes swirling around you…endings, final endings…prices to pay…the ultimate price," Trelawney responded incoherently.

"The ultimate price," Claire repeated. "Like a death?"

Trelawney shook her head. "The vision is gone."

"But what does it mean?" Claire persisted.

"Many things," replied Trelawney. "Just…be careful, dear."

"You know Trelawney isn't known for her accuracy with prophecies, right?" Tonks said once Trelawney left to check on the other tables.

"Let's hope she's wrong about this one, then," Claire responded.

###

In the Hogwarts Library later that day, Claire found Chiara looking for a cure on the Petrified student while Rowan was already studying for the N.E.W.T.s. Then she located Charlie and told him about Trelawney's prophecy.

"Do you think this one's real?" Charlie questioned after Claire finished explaining.

"I think it is, despite how much I wish otherwise," Claire replied. "It fits with what I've speculated about the final Cursed Vault, and this 'Statue Curse' happening right now is too much of a coincidence to ignore."

"If your gut tells you it's real, then it probably is," replied Charlie.

"The problem is that this prophecy is vague, which will make it hard to decipher."

"Then maybe I can help."

"Really?"

"Not if I have any say in the matter," Percy responded, appearing next to Charlie.

"You followed me here?" Charlie exclaimed.

"To make sure you're not shirking your studies like you shirked your responsibilities this summer," answered Percy.

Groaning, Charlie said to Claire, "Adjusting after Rakepick betrayed us has been…hard for me."

"Look, I understand but that's no excuse," Percy interjected. "And I've got my hands full enough as is looking after Fred and George now that they've started attending Hogwarts. What would Bill think of this?"

"He'd understand what I'm going through," Charlie argued.

"But he was betrayed by Rakepick too, and yet he managed to focus on his duties as a Gringotts Curse-Breaker," Percy retorted. "You should do the same as a student."

"Okay, I'll agree to study the rest of the day if you help me decode the prophecy Professor Trelawney made about Claire today," Charlie offered. "After all, you studied all summer for your first year in Divination."

"Well, I do find Divination quite useful and interesting," Percy admitted. "All right, I'll accept your offer. But I need to know from Claire what the prophecy was exactly."

"Trelawney said there was 'Murky water' in my future," Claire quoted. "And 'Changes swirling around' me as well as 'Endings, final endings…prices to pay…the ultimate price.'"

"Sounds ominous," Charlie remarked. "We should decode it right away."

###

After consulting the _Unfogging the Future_ textbook for prophecy meanings, though it wasn't clear which ones specifically related to Trelawney's, Percy suggested Claire should talk to Madam Pince for further reading suggestions. Just then, two identical ginger-haired boys showed up wearing the Gryffindor ties with matching gray blazers black pants and shoes.

"I wouldn't talk to Madam Pince if I were you," said the ginger-haired boy on the right.

"She's in a right foul mood," responded the other on the left.

"George, Fred, what did you two do?" Charlie demanded.

"Nothing," George insisted. "We just thought we'd introduce ourselves to Madam Pince—

"By 'reorganizing' a few library shelves," Fred chuckled.

"These must be the twins I've heard so much about," Claire realized.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't introduced them yet," Charlie said embarrassingly. "This is—

"Fred, the older twin, and a First-Year Gryffindor," Fred responded.

"And I'm George, the younger twin, also a First-Year Gryffindor," George added.

"Nice to meet you both," Claire smiled.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have detention," George responded.

"The year's barely started and you're already in trouble?" Percy frowned.

"I'll take the blame next time, George," Fred promised.

Then after George left the library, Claire said, "It's too bad he had to leave."

"Not really," Fred replied. "Charlie and Bill have told me and him all about you, such as the fact that you drool when you sleep and sing when you think no one's looking."

Charlie glared at Fred. "That's a lie!"

"I'm just kidding," Fred assured. "But we did hear about your adventures in the Cursed Vaults, though I was mostly interested in the tricks you pulled at Hogwarts. I'd be honored to have a master trickster as a friend."

"So I take it you and your brother enjoy making mischief?" Claire guessed.

"That's putting it mildly," Percy said. "When they were seven, they almost tricked Ron into making an Unbreakable Vow."

"Got caught, sadly, and so we got no pocket money for a year," Fred elaborated.

"Not to mention that time you gave Ron an Acid Pop which burnt a hole through his mouth," Charlie added.

"Ah, a classic," Fred smiled. "Can't you blame us for causing mischief, though? April 1st is our birthday, after all."

"Well, regardless, we need to study," Percy reminded to Charlie and Fred.

"Sorry we couldn't be more helpful in decoding Trelawney's prophecy," Charlie apologized.

"Yeah, you would need to be as gifted as a Centaur to make sense of it," Percy remarked.

"That's it!" Claire exclaimed. "I'll ask Torvus about it in the Forbidden Forest."

To be continued…


	149. Chapter 149: Appropriate Offerings

Chapter 149: Appropriate Offerings

"Thanks for meeting me here, Torvus," Claire said to the familiar dark-haired Centaur that rode into the Forest Grove.

"I am happy to indulge the human who returned my herd's arrowhead and helped me bring an end to my exile," Torvus acknowledged. "Did you manage to defeat the Dragon that was said to be in the previous Cursed Vault, and break the curse that was trapping students in portraits?"

Claire nodded. "Unfortunately, my friends and I weren't prepared for our Professor Rakepick betraying us. Though we did manage to get out of the Cursed Vault alive…"

"What of your brother? Did you find him?"

"Yes, but he left shortly after our reunion to go after Rakepick."

Torvus paused. "While I may not like what your brother did to me, I understand what it's like to be abandoned by those who mean the most to you."

"But you were abandoned by your entire herd, and not one individual," Claire pointed out. "Even so, I appreciate your sympathy."

"Yet you did not come to me just to catch up, correct?" Torvus guessed.

"No, I actually need your help with—

"A curse from another vault that has been unleashed on your school and you've come to consult me," Torvus interrupted.

Flinching, Claire remarked, "How did you know?"

"You only come to me when you need help on something relating to the vaults or your brother," Torvus replied cynically.

"Well, my Divination Professor Trelawney gave me an ominous prophecy today. I don't have many clues regarding the location of the next Cursed Vault, except a coral key and a Merperson Trident I found in the last vault. Additionally, a student was found Petrified the other night and his texture looked similar to that of the trident itself. So if this prophecy relates to the next Cursed Vault and this 'Statue Curse' that's happening, deciphering it might give me some much-needed answers."

"And you believe I might be able to decipher it because you've heard Centaurs are gifted in Divination," Torvus figured. "Of course, I must hear what this prophecy was in order to provide further insight."

So Claire quoted Trelawney's prophecy verbatim and Torvus in turn contemplated it silently.

"This is an interesting prophecy indeed," Torvus noted after a long period of silence. "But I'm afraid understanding it is beyond my capabilities. Either this Professor Trelawney is truly gifted, or possibly fake."

"Well, thanks for trying anyway," Claire complemented.

"Yet there are members of my herd that are more gifted than I. They are masters of Astrology using Sage and Mallowsweet to seek their answers."

"Is it possible for me to talk to them?"

"Most Centaurs refuse to go near human settlements, and they don't typically allow humans into their camp with Hagrid being the only exception. I can try vouching for you, but since I recently got accepted back into the herd my word may not mean much. But if you presented them with suitable offerings…"

"Like what?"

"Things that show you understand and respect Centaur culture, then they might be persuaded to let you enter the camp."

"What kinds of things are we talking about?"

"That must be up to you to decide. If the herd suspects I helped you in any way, they will immediately reject your offering. Just trust your instincts, and they'll serve you well."

###

Before Herbology began the next day, Claire approached Professor Sprout.

"I don't suppose you've come to volunteer as a de-weeder," Sprout guessed.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your herbs," Claire said. "I want to give them to some possible friends to win them over."

"Then you're in luck," Sprout proclaimed. "Mr. Winger and I were just about to start harvesting a few herbs before class today."

Behind Sprout, Claire noticed Talbott who approached them.

"I'm sure you're well-acquainted with Mr. Winger, since you both are Ravenclaw students," Sprout figured.

"Sort of," Claire said. "I officially met him when I was looking for the Grey Lady last year."

"Right," Talbott recalled. "And we're taking Divination together."

"Clearly the two of you are close," Sprout smiled. "Now, Miss Krystal, I would be willing to let you take some of my extra herbs if you help with the harvesting. Sound fair?"

"Sure," Claire agreed. "I'd be willing to lend a hand."

So Claire put on her gardening gear before helping Sprout and Talbott pick various herbs including Sage Dittany and Lavender.

"Excellent harvesting, Ravenclaws," Sprout remarked.

"Is there one herb you'd recommend that I take?" Claire asked.

"That really depends on how your possible friends use it," replied Sprout. "For instance, Sage is used in Divination while Dittany has powerful healing properties and Lavender can be used as an insect repellant. With that mind, which of these herbs would you prefer?"

"I'll take the Lavender," Claire decided.

"Excellent choice," Sprout acknowledged. "Feel free to take a sprig or two before you leave Herbology class today."

###

Later, Claire visited Hagrid in his hut where Fang seemed happy to see Claire. She explained the situation to Hagrid without lying to him, and he seemed more sympathetic.

"I could bake a batch o' me famous Rock Cakes for 'em," Hagrid suggested. "They seemed to like 'em whenever I bring 'em t'their camp."

While Claire looked doubtful, she was willing to help Hagrid bake the Rock Cakes with him. Once they were done, Claire reluctantly tasted one to be sure it was good but like last time it was very crunchy and hard to eat.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Claire said politely after she barely finished one Rock Cake. "You've clearly put a lot of love into it."

"Glad you like 'em, Claire," Hagrid said proudly. "Are yeh plannin' t'head t'the Forbidden Forest now?"

"No, I'd like to get one more gift for the Centaurs but I'm not sure what."

"Try somethin' related to the stars," Hagrid suggested. "Those Centaurs're always lookin' up at the night sky."

###

That night, Badeea invited Claire to a stargazing session out in the Clock Tower Courtyard which Claire accepted in order to get ideas for her last gift to the Centaurs.

"I never stargaze without my favorite star chart, which I found in the Artefact Room one day," Badeea said holding a large blue parchment that looked old and worn out. "It's documented hundreds of years worth of star movements."

As the two held the star chart between them, Claire and Badeea looked up at the stars above trying to find different constellations and planets together.

"If you want, I could give you my star chart to impress the Centaurs with," Badeea offered after some time had passed.

"But…isn't this really important to you?" Claire said, sounding unsure.

"It is, but I doubt a regular star chart wouldn't have as much impact compared to a rare historical one," Badeea pointed out. "Plus, it's worth it if it will help break the curse and prevent more students from getting Petrified."

So Claire took the star chart from Badeea's hands and they walked back to the Ravenclaw dormitory together while avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris along the way.

To be continued…


	150. Chapter 150: Honored Guest

Chapter 150: Honored Guest and Sibling Fight

The following night, Claire arrived at the Forest Grove where Torvus was waiting.

"I trust you've brought offerings for my herd," Torvus guessed.

In response, Claire nodded showing Torvus the Lavender herbs Rock Cakes and star chart.

"You show excellent judgment in choosing these," Torvus remarked. "I am…impressed. The Lavender is an especially unexpected but nice touch."

"Thanks," Claire acknowledged. "My Herbology Professor told me it's a good bug repellant."

"Well, the flies are bad this time of year and Lavender is hard to find around here," Torvus replied. "I'm sure my herd will appreciate your efforts in choosing something that's rare and useful. They'll also like the unique star chart you brought, but I can't say the same about Hagrid's Rock Cakes."

"So you don't like them too?" Claire figured.

"We may be classified as 'Beasts', but we don't have the heart to tell Hagrid the truth."

"Then we shouldn't include them."

"On the contrary, it will help your case since Hagrid is one of the few humans my herd trusts. But I cannot speak for them. They will consult the heavens first, and then bring you to the Centaur Camp to present your offerings where a representative will judge them accordingly."

###

A few nights later, Torvus met Claire in the Forest Grove again and he took her to the Centaur Camp which was a much larger clearing with a large fire-pit in the middle surrounded by tents woven baskets and other Centaurs of varying colors. While most of them stared at Claire with a mixture of curiosity and hostility, there was one Centaur that approached her who was taller than Torvus with medium dark brown hair hazel-brown eyes and darker beige fur.

"Claire Krystal," the tall Centaur addressed. "I am Firenze of the Forbidden Forest Centaur herd, and will be determining if you are worthy to remain as a guest in our camp. Now, present your offerings to me."

"Certainly, Firenze," Claire nodded, and pulled out the blue parchment that Badeea gave her. "My first gift is a rare star chart that has hundreds of years worth of star movements on it."

"A fascinating find," Firenze remarked, taking the star chart from Claire's hands which were smaller compared to his.

"Next is a batch of Hagrid's…Rock Cakes," Claire said as she held up a basket full of the chunky pastries.

"I've sworn off of Hagrid's Rock Cakes after losing a tooth to one," replied Firenze. "But knowing that you're friends with Hagrid reassures me, since he is one of our few friends."

"Then finally, some Lavender," Claire finished holding up the two bundles she took from Herbology. "It can be used in many ways, including as a bug repellant."

"Relief from these flies is much welcomed," Firenze smiled after taking the Lavender bundles. "Now, step forward, Claire Krystal."

Nervously, Claire did as Firenze asked.

"It is my decree that you shall be welcomed into our camp as an honored guest," Firenze declared, placing a large hand on Claire's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Thank you, Firenze," Claire said as she bowed slightly. "I assume Torvus spoke favorably of me beforehand."

"Actually, you should thank the fates for giving you a fair judge," Torvus spoke up. "Firenze is one of the few in our herd who is sympathetic toward humans."

"I merely believe that we have more to gain by working together than apart," Firenze claimed. "This includes helping Claire Krystal understand her prophecy."

"So you told Firenze about it already?" Claire asked Torvus.

"Yes, he told me everything about the prophecy the Cursed Vaults and the Petrification Curse," replied Firenze. "If your school truly is in danger and decoding this prophecy will help keep young ones like you safe, then I am more than willing to lend my talents."

"Firenze is truly gifted in Divination, even more than I," Torvus remarked.

"Then I'm in good hands," Claire said with relief.

"Now, share this prophecy with me in as much detail as you can," Firenze advised.

So like with Torvus, Claire told Firenze every word of Trelawney's prophecy while the other Centaurs kept their scrutinizing gazes on her minus Torvus.

"There are a few initial impressions I have," Firenze stated after a period of silence. "But to get a better picture, I must consult the heavens. Though it will take time, since accurately monitoring the movements of the planets and stars is no easy task. With that said, you have my word that I will not cease until I can provide answers."

"When Firenze gives his word, he always keeps it," Torvus added.

In response, Firenze nodded. "I will seek you out when the heavens have made the truth behind your prophecy clear to me, Claire Krystal. Until then, I urge you to stay safe and keep your friends close. Because while the specifics of the prophecy elude me at the moment, I sense danger and strife will be in your future."

###

The next day, a message came from Beatrice to meet her in the Artefact Room which Claire obliged to.

"What is it, Beatrice?" Claire asked as soon as she arrived.

"I want you to tell Penny to leave me alone," Beatrice demanded. "Just like you should have done back in the Courtyard."

Trying to not be offended by Beatrice's biting words, Claire inquired, "Has she been trying to talk to you?"

Sighing irritably, Beatrice answered, "It was just annoying at first, but after I found that Petrified student her smothering has become unbearable. She's driven me to the point of hiding in here just so I can get away from her."

"You know if you stop ignoring her and tell her how you feel about this Statue Curse, she might not bother you so much."

"But I don't want to talk to Penny!"

Just then, Penny entered the Artefact Room. "There you are, Bea. Professor Snape told me you skipped your makeup Potions lesson this afternoon. It's a miracle that the Professors have been gracious enough to help you catch up on all your classes after, um…"

"Just say it," Beatrice insisted. "I got trapped in a portrait is all."

"Well, the point is that they've gone out of their way to help you and yet you're ignoring them!" Penny said in an angry tone.

"But I never asked them to do it, just like I never asked you to butt into my business!"

"I'm just worried about you, especially now after you saw that Petrified student which you're clearly upset about. Besides, when is caring and worrying about a sister butting in?"

"Since you started trying to change me."

"All I want is to see you being happy again."

"How can you ask me to do that, after what I've been through? In fact, I wouldn't want to go back to my old self anyway. I like the way I am now!"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone to sort out your business," Claire suggested and started to leave the Artefact Room.

"No, Claire, please stay," Penny pleaded.

"Yes, I don't want to be left alone with her," Beatrice agreed, glaring at Penny.

"Fine, but I'll only stay if you two agree to talk and not fight," Claire insisted.

"Of course," Penny agreed. "I only want to get along with Bea, not fight her."

"Whatever," Beatrice replied, rolling her eyes.

To be continued…


	151. Chapter 151: A Lot of Emotions

Chapter 151: A Lot of Emotions

After mediating the talk between Penny and Beatrice, Claire asked, "Do you two feel any better, now that you've heard what the other side has to say?"

"No!" Beatrice objected. "All it has proven is that Penny isn't even trying to understand me."

"But how can I understand you if you keep pushing me away?" Penny argued and sighed deeply. "I just want things to go back to the way they were…"

"Then I should just pretend that nothing happened to me?" Beatrice clenched her fists. "Can't you see how messed up that is? Claire understands, right?"

"She does, but she knows I'm just worried about you," Penny insisted, looking at Claire.

"Penny's right, but Beatrice has a good point as well," Claire determined. "She has been through a lot, and needs to be given time alone to process it instead of being forced to forget it."

"See?" Beatrice interjected, frowning at Penny. "You pretend to be nice, but you can't imagine ever being wrong."

Realizing Beatrice was interpreting her words the wrong way, Claire said, "I'm not saying Penny's wrong—

"Of course I've been wrong before!" Penny snapped. "But instead of letting it get to me, I accept it and move on which seems to be something you're incapable of doing!"

"You know what? I wish you weren't my sister and would just disappear!" Beatrice yelled.

This left a heavy silence over the room as no one spoke. Then Beatrice stormed out of the Artefact Room and slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Claire," Penny apologized. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this situation with my sister."

"It's all right," Claire said. "I thought I could help, but — wait a minute, there used to be a skull on that shelf."

Claire pointed to the same shelf she stood in front of during her first year when she had her first 'Vision,' which was really just her brother using Legilimency to communicate with her.

"Why is that a big deal?" Penny asked.

"Last time I was in here, Ben talked about taking a skull from here and selling it at Knockturn Alley," Claire remembered.

Penny flinched. "You don't think he would actually do it, do you?"

"I'm not sure, given his new personality and all. But I should visit Knockturn Alley this weekend just in case."

###

Donning the same black outfit and scarf she wore on her first trip to Knockturn Alley, Claire used some Floo Powder that she bought in Diagon Alley while buying supplies for her sixth year to leave Hogwarts through the fireplace in Dumbledore's Office while he was away and made her way from the Leaky Cauldron to Knockturn Alley. There, she found Ben standing outside of Borgin and Burkes.

"Don't tell me you sold that skull already," Claire said as she approached Ben.

He was initially surprised, given how different Claire looked, but he hid it with an expressionless stare. "No, I'm here for something more important: answers. Specifically, what Rakepick has been up to and the whereabouts of the final Cursed Vault since searching around the castle hasn't given me many leads."

"Since when did you decide to do these things yourself?" Claire questioned.

"When I decided to stop being the one needing protection," replied Ben in an insistent tone. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends from Rakepick and the final Cursed Vault's effects, even if it means interrogating these dodgy witches and wizards. But if they refuse, I will not hesitate to use force."

Claire couldn't believe Ben's words. "Are you listening to yourself, Ben? Threatening people here is a surefire way to get yourself hurt or killed!"

"But it's also a good way to get information," Ben pointed out. "After all, these lowlifes only respond to fear and Galleons. So unless you have extra Galleons, using fear is the only option."

"Look, I know you're trying to be brave," Claire said slowly. "But this is just reckless."

"Think what you want, but I'm not going to sit and wait for the Statue Curse to spread further or Rakepick to hurt others. So don't try to stop me." Ben then walked away and pointed his wand at someone in the shadows. "You there! Tell me what I want to know, or else…"

From the shadows emerged Mundungus Fletcher. "You don' know who yer messin' with, kid."

"Fletcher!" Claire said, getting Fletcher's attention.

"You know this dodgy wizard, Claire?" Ben looked confused.

"Unfortunately, yes," Claire answered. "Rakepick and I dealt with him when we were looking for clues to the previous Cursed Vault last year."

"Quit talkin' abou' me," Fletcher insisted. "I don' want 'im t'know I'm 'ere."

"Don't want _who_ to know?" Claire inquired.

"You don' want t'know," replied Fletcher, shaking his head. "This one's dangerous, compared t'everyone in these parts. But I could tell yeh, for a price."

" _Bombarda_!" Ben shouted, and sent fiery flames past Fletcher towards a barrel that exploded behind him.

"On second thought, I'm feelin' generous today," Fletcher responded nervously. "I saw that wizard in white robes that I dueled last year. Yeh know? The one that speaks in a language I can' understand? Anyway, I've been layin' low since he's returned. But if 'e came after me, I'd face 'im head on."

"Is he really that bad?" Claire asked, not sure whether to buy Fletcher's story or not.

"Yes, but I also don' want t'remind 'im that I 'ave some of 'is valuables," Fletcher said.

"So you stole from him?" Ben figured.

"Not so much stealin' as relievin' 'im of 'is material possessions," Fletcher claimed. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some layin' low t'do."

As Fletcher walked away, Claire sighed. "It's better that you threatened Fletcher, and not anyone else here, since he's mostly harmless."

"But I didn't learn anything about Rakepick or the final Cursed Vault," Ben complained.

###

The next day back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore summoned Claire to his office which made her nervous that he found out about her trip to Knockturn Alley yesterday.

"Have you found Rakepick yet?" Claire asked immediately upon entering Dumbledore's Office to hide her nervousness.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not, though apprehending her is a top priority."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"How you've been since we last talked," Dumbledore smiled.

Unable to resist, Claire confessed, "Not great. Some of my friends have changed since last year, and now there's this Statue Curse—

"Ah, yes, Professor Snape told me that you and the younger Miss Haywood found a Petrified student as well as his suspicions about this relating to the final Cursed Vault."

"On top of that, Professor Trelawney gave me a prophecy that could be related to both. Fortunately, the Centaurs are helping me decode it."

This time, Dumbledore seemed surprised. "That must've been quite a feat, since the Centaurs rarely interact with humans. But how are you dealing with things emotionally?"

"Why do you want to know?" Claire wondered.

"Because your well-being is important, given the experiences you've been through which would be hard to deal with especially at your age."

"I'm feeling…a lot of emotions, actually, and I don't know how to process all of them. I hate Rakepick for betraying me, yet sad that she just used me despite all the useful things she taught me. Then I'm sad that my brother is gone again after being apart from him for so long, and am more afraid than ever for his well-being. As for my friends, I'm sorry that they have to live in fear of being cursed again and are understandably traumatized by what they've been through. It's because of me that they're in this mess, and so I feel obligated to save them so they don't have to suffer again."

To be continued…


	152. Chapter 152: Trusting People

Chapter 152: Trusting People

After a seemingly long period of silence, Dumbledore said to Claire, "You could not have predicted what Madam Rakepick was going to do, and I'm sure your friends don't regret helping you in your endeavors to save this school even if they wish things had gone better. Remember that you have the right to feel the emotions you're experiencing, so there's no need to bottle it up for anyone's sakes."

"Thank you, Professor," Claire muttered, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Now when you mentioned that your friends had 'changed,' what did you mean by that?"

"Well, Beatrice wants nothing to do with Penny. Charlie's not as focused on his studies as he used to be, and Ben's gotten really reckless. Then Merula wants nothing to do with me, even after all the time we spent as Rakepick's Apprentice Curse-Breakers."

"So is Miss Snyde intent on getting revenge on Rakepick?" Dumbledore guessed.

Reluctantly, Claire nodded.

"And perhaps Mr. Copper's recent behavior is due to how powerless he must have felt in the Cursed Vault," Dumbledore estimated.

"He went so far as to threatening Mundungus Fletcher in Knockturn Alley the other day," Claire brought up. "Fortunately, I was there while Fletcher told us about a wizard in white robes he feels threatened by."

"A white-robed wizard, you say?"

"Fletcher claimed he's dangerous, and was laying low when Ben found him. Do you know who he might have been referring to?"

"No, but I did recently learn about the Mahoutokoro School of Magic. If a student breaks the Japanese Wizard's Code or practices Dark Magic, they are expelled and their robes turn white."

"Then this person Fletcher mentioned could be a Dark Wizard from Japan?"

"It's merely a theory I have, which I will look into. But you should be helping your friends in the meantime."

###

At the Three Broomsticks, Claire told Charlie about her visit with Torvus and the Centaur Camp though he seemed unusually disinterested and kept staring at his Butterbeer.

"I still can't get past what Rakepick did to us," Charlie sighed. "Maybe I'm better off being surrounded by Dragons than people. At least they don't betray you, or have ulterior motives. That's why I'm thinking about dropping out of Hogwarts and heading off to Romania."

"But you would be leaving your brothers behind, along with your friends," Claire reminded.

"What if Rakepick returns, though?"

"We'll stop her together."

"Yet I've always wanted to work with Dragons…"

"Are you prepared, though?" While Charlie stared at her in confusion, Claire elaborated, "When we confronted that Hungarian Horntail in the last Cursed Vault, the reason you were able to recognize it was because you took the time to study about Dragons beforehand. And that's no easy task, given all the things there is to know about Dragons. Though I believe you can work with Dragons, I think you will be better prepared for it if you stay at Hogwarts just a little longer. After all, we've only got two more years left counting this one."

Taking a sip of his Butterbeer, Charlie said, "You know what, you're right. I'll stay here and finish my last two years at Hogwarts. Plus, I would feel guilty about leaving my friends and family behind even if my trust in people has diminished thanks to Rakepick. To be honest, I haven't had someone to talk to about these things since Bill left."

"Yeah, I miss him too," Claire admitted.

"Fortunately, he's coming back to Hogwarts tonight!" Charlie said excitedly.

"But isn't he a Curse-Breaker at Gringotts now?"

"All he said is that we're in for a surprise."

###

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom later that night, many Sixth-Year students were assembled including Charlie and Bill who was wearing a dark gray suit jacket and black pants.

"Nice to see you again, Claire," Bill waved, getting Claire's attention.

"Same here, Bill," Claire responded. "Hogwarts hasn't been the same since you left."

"It's been especially tough for me, after this Statue Curse began," Charlie interjected.

Bill's brow raised. "'Statue Curse'?"

Claire paused and explained, "A student was found Petrified in the courtyard, and Snape thinks it's the last Cursed Vault—

"And everyone's panicking about it," Charlie added.

"Professor Trelawney then gave me this prophecy, which might have to do with the last Cursed Vault and the Statue Curse," Claire continued. "But since Charlie and I weren't able to decipher it, a Centaur named Firenze offered to look into the prophecy for me."

"Sounds like I missed a lot since I've been away," Bill remarked. Then he got up onto the platform where the desk was and addressed the classroom full of students. "Attention, everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here."

"Just get to the bloody point already," Ben insisted.

"Whoa, Ben!" Tonks remarked. "When did you get all interesting?"

"'Interesting' isn't how I would put it," Penny responded.

"Ahem," Bill said, getting everyone's attention again. "Now I've heard that this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been pretty useless thus far. So I thought during my down times between Curse-Breaking missions with Gringotts, I would visit Hogwarts and teach you new defensive spells. This doesn't mean I'm replacing your current Professor, though, just tutoring you guys. I've even got special permission by Professor Dumbledore to use this classroom once classes are done for the day."

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" Claire asked.

"Because of what I went through last year, I realized it's important to be able to protect yourself," Bill explained. "Depending on when Rakepick or any of her lot show up, you should all be as prepared as you can be and the current Professor's ineptitude has me worried. Of course, no one's forcing you to participate in these lessons. You're free to go if you wish."

Everyone looked at each other, and then Penny stepped forward. "If it will help me protect my sister and friends, then count me in."

"Same here!" Barnaby announced stepping forward as well. "Except for the sister part, though."

"I'm game as long as we learn plenty of curses," Ismelda decided, following Barnaby's example.

"There's no way I would turn down staring at — I mean, learning from Bill Weasley," Rowan declared, keeping her head tilted slightly forward as she stood beside Penny to hide her blush.

"This doesn't sound like a complete waste of time, I suppose," Merula admitted, stepping further than Penny.

"I think it's safe to say we're all interested, Bill," Claire stated.

"Excellent!" Bill smiled. "Then the first lesson I will teach you tonight is how to create a Cursed Barrier. I picked it up from a Dark Wizard I fought on one of my Gringotts missions, but instead of keeping anyone who doesn't have a Dark Mark _out_ my version of the spell will prevent anyone with a Dark Mark from getting _in_."

To be continued…


	153. Chapter 153: Missing Twins

Chapter 153: Missing Twins

After following Bill's wand movements and incantation, Claire was asked by Bill to demonstrate the Cursed Barrier Spell for everyone else. After she cast it, which resembled the Shield Charm's energy field, Claire looked mildly perplexed.

"How can we tell if it worked?" Claire questioned. "No one here has a Dark Mark, I think."

"Ever thought about checking Merula's arm?" Andre pointed out.

Clenching her fists, Merula growled, "Take that back or I'll—

"I think we should call it a night for now," Bill interrupted. "Meet me here for our next lesson, which I'll send a message about beforehand."

"Consider yourself lucky, Andre," Merula frowned and left the classroom in a hurry while everyone else did the same.

Though as Claire was going to join the others, Bill said, "Why don't you hang back for a while? I thought we could talk further."

"About what?" Claire asked, looking back at Bill.

"Charlie told me that you talked him out of leaving Hogwarts, and I want to thank you for that," Bill stated. "Meanwhile, I've been working like crazy in order to take my mind off of Rakepick so I didn't think about how she affected Charlie. I would really appreciate if you keep looking after him, and my other brothers."

Just then, Percy barged into the room. "You two need to head to the Great Hall straight away! Fred and George are missing!"

Looking equally shocked, Claire and Bill followed Percy into the Great Hall where Charlie was standing looking worried.

"They promised to meet me for dinner, but they never showed up," Percy explained. "You don't think they were affected by the Statue Curse?"

"It's a possibility, given the timing and circumstances," Claire said.

"I should never have let them out of my sights," Percy grumbled.

"Now let's not jump to any conclusions, guys," Bill insisted.

"But now I can't stop thinking about them being Petrified," Charlie murmured.

"Then we should look for them," Claire suggested.

"Right, perhaps someone saw the two," Bill agreed.

So Claire Bill Charlie and Percy questioned the few students that were lingering in the Great Hall either studying or socializing about Fred and George's whereabouts. Most them seemed to claim they saw the twins near the Grand Staircase, so Claire and Bill went there while Charlie and Percy decided to check the courtyard. But neither of the twins were present at the Grand Staircase, though Sir Cadogan's portrait claimed he drove them off after they insulted him and Merlin's portrait. He claimed that they whispered about heading to the Gryffindor Common Room before leaving, causing Bill to insist on heading to it immediately while Claire followed. Inside, they caught a noticeably foul scent.

"It's a Dungbomb," Claire recognized.

"That would explain why the Fat Lady portrait was wide open when we arrived," Bill realized. "They must be trying to air the place out. I should've confiscated the Dungbombs I noticed in Fred's trunk…"

"Though it looks like they're not here, along with the other Gryffindors," Claire observed.

"Let's look around and see if they left any clues to where they went," Bill suggested.

So the two plugged their noses and looked around the common room area. They found the Dungbomb itself, which had Fred and George's fingerprints on it, and an empty box that was big enough to carry several Dungbombs.

"Maybe Peeves saw Fred and George, considering how mischievous he is," Claire suggested.

"Then let's go find him," Bill said.

###

In Peeves' Room, Peeves appeared before Claire and Bill. "Well, well, if it isn't the Curse-Maker and Duck-Bill! I know all about the Dungbomb, because I was there. Those two First-Years gave the Gryffies a good scare!"

Figuring Peeves was talking about Fred and George, Claire asked, "Do you know where those 'First-Years' went after leaving the Dungbomb?"

"I do, but why should I tell you?" Peeves questioned.

"There's a Statue Curse affecting Hogwarts, I want to make sure my brothers Fred and George are safe," Bill insisted.

"Your reasons are a bore," Peeves sighed.

"Can't you do me a favor, after that Mischief Masterpiece I pulled for you last year?" Claire said.

"Hmm, I'll tell you if you amuse me," Peeves demanded.

"All right," Claire cleared her throat and began a joke. "A Vampire and a Werewolf walked into a pub—

"No, no, not that kind of amusement," Peeves interrupted. "I want to see Duck-Bill hit with a curse! Something fun that'll tie up his tongue!"

Realizing Peeves was referring to the Tongue-Tying Curse, Claire hesitated.

"If it'll help us get information Peeves, I'll take it," Bill claimed.

"Okay," Claire responded as she reluctantly took her wand out and recited, " _Mimblewimble_!"

Instantly, Bill's tongue curled and he could barely speak.

"Ha! Ha! Cat got your tongue!" Peeves laughed. "What fun!"

"All right, now tell us where Fred and George went," Claire insisted.

"On second thought, I see no reason to tell you," Peeves declared.

Groaning, Claire noticed Bill was trying to say something that sounded urgent and used _Finite Incantatem_ to undo the curse.

"We don't need to know what Peeves knows," Bill claimed, and subtly winked at her.

Realizing what Bill was doing, Claire said, "Yeah, you're right. We don't need to know where Fred and George went."

Then as Claire and Bill started to leave, Peeves said, "You sure you don't want to know of the Forbidden Forest those two made haste to, to chase after a familiar face?"

"I see," Bill grinned and turned back to Peeves. "Thanks for letting us know."

Frowning, Peeves realized, "You tricked me! But next time I won't be so easy to trick!"

After Peeves vanished, Claire and Bill left the Hogwarts Castle and made their way to the Forbidden Forest on broomsticks. They landed in the Forest Grove, and found two pairs of matching shoe-prints that led down into the Red Cap's Hole. Inside, they found Fred and George looking around.

"There you are!" Bill announced, getting the twins' attention. "We've been looking all over for you two."

"We were afraid you went missing because of the Statue Curse," Claire explained.

"Did you hear that, George?" Fred said to his twin brother. "We were missing."

"I don't feel missing," George responded. "Do you, Fred?"

"Not at all," Fred replied. "I'm standing right here."

"This isn't funny," Bill said sternly. "Peeves told us that you chased someone here."

"We're fine, though," Fred claimed.

"And we had a good reason for coming here," George added.

Just then, the Red Cap showed up no longer looking less ugly from when Claire used the Beautification Potion on it.

To be continued…


	154. Chapter 154: The Trail of Books

Chapter 154: The Trail of Books

"Do you have a Beautification Potion on hand?" Claire asked, taking her wand out.

"Fresh out, I'm afraid," Bill replied, taking out his own wand.

"Don't worry, I've got a brilliant idea," Fred proclaimed.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking, you might want to plug your noses," George warned.

Fred then threw a small Dungbomb at the Red Cap, which exploded at his feet. Flinching from the disgusting odor that wafted from it, the Red Cap ran out of the hole.

"I should be upset that my clothes are now ruined by the smell, but I'm glad everyone's okay," Bill said through a plugged nose.

"Let's get out of here, though," Claire insisted.

"But wait," Fred said, getting Claire's attention. "I think Claire should know that the wizard we followed here…looked a lot like her."

Claire's eyes widened. "Are you talking about my brother?"

"Yes, I think so," Fred replied. "Based Bill and Charlie's description of him when they met him in the previous Cursed Vault."

"Then it must be him," Claire decided. "Do you know where he went?"

"No," George said shaking his head. "By the time we crawled into this hole, he disappeared."

"Yet he might still be around," Claire guessed. "I should look for him."

"Why not ask Filch?" Bill suggested. "He's always bragging about knowing the school grounds better than anyone."

"Good idea," Claire acknowledged. "I'll pay him a visit in his office tomorrow."

###

In Filch's Office, Claire approached Filch who didn't look happy to see her while Mrs. Norris backed away slowly.

"Mr. Filch, I need to know if you've recently seen my brother," Claire began.

"I'm not telling you anything until you confess to leaving the Dungbomb in the Gryffindor Common Room," Filch stated.

"Do you have proof?"

"I don't need proof when you're always playing tricks and making mischief."

In response, Mrs. Norris hissed.

"See? Even Mrs. Norris thinks you're guilty," Filch said firmly.

"Will you tell Dumbledore if I confess?"

"Of course, and he'll be displeased to know you didn't learn your lesson from being in detention last year."

"But if it was me, why would I set off a Dungbomb in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Why should I care what goes on in the minds of troublemakers? Now confess!"

"All right, it was Fred and George who did it and not me."

Filch gave Claire a skeptical look. "How do I know you didn't have a part in it?"

"Just ask them yourselves, now have you seen my brother recently or not?"

"No, I haven't but I'd love to haul him off to the Ministry in shackles if I catch him. But there was one odd incident reported recently, and it might be your brother's doing."

"Then tell me what it was."

"Madam Pince reported that a 'missing person' was spotted in the library. She didn't say who it was, but they ran out as soon as Pince spotted them."

###

In the Hogwarts Library, Claire explained to Pince what Filch told her in a quiet voice under Pince's insistence.

"Was this 'missing person' my brother?" Claire asked after she finished explaining.

"Yes, though I couldn't believe it myself," Pince responded.

"Do you know why he came here or where he went? I must know. He could be hurt or in trouble…I know you don't like him, but—

"When did I say I didn't like your brother?"

"I just assumed that, given his reputation for breaking the rules."

"While he was in here, he was a model patron. He was quiet, respected the books, and appreciated old texts."

"That doesn't surprise me, considering that Madam Villanelle said the same things about him at Flourish and Blotts."

"Despite his previous behavior, he made quite a ruckus when he showed up here. I'll tell you the whole story if you help me reorganize these books, but please keep your greasy hands off the rare editions."

So Claire followed Pince to a nearby bookshelf where the books were strewn about on the floor.

"Was he looking for something in particular?" Claire asked as carefully picked up the books and gave them to Pince.

"Your brother asked me to help him find some books," Pince replied as she placed the books on the shelf in the proper order. "He seemed quite determined to find them, but I insisted he follow me to the Headmaster's Office instead. So he refused and left before I could stop him."

"Did he mention me at all?"

"No, though he said it was important to get the books he was looking for."

"I see."

###

Later that night, Claire used the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley and came into Flourish and Blotts just as they were about to close up.

"Madam Villanelle," Claire said, getting the familiar purple-robed woman's attention. "Has my brother come looking for books? He tried to get some at Hogwarts, but the Librarian Madam Pince stopped him and so I figured he might've headed here next."

"Yes, he was here," Villanelle nodded. "I was actually just about to send you an owl to tell you. He left before I could tell him that you were looking for him and was going to ask you to come."

"Well, I appreciate you letting me know."

"It was clear when we met last year that you really wanted to see Jacob again."

"Any idea what he was looking for?"

"Books on the Mahoutokoro School of Magic."

Flinching, Claire realized something. "Do you remember that white-robed wizard Mundungus Fletcher claimed to have dueled last year?"

"Sort of, though I just assumed Fletcher was lying."

"Same here, but apparently Fletcher saw the same wizard again in Knockturn Alley recently. When I told Dumbledore about it, he speculated the wizard might be an exiled student from Mahoutokoro."

"Now that I think of it, Mahoutokoro student robes do turn white when they practice Dark Magic. Your brother didn't say anything, though, as he bought every book on Mahoutokoro as well as Japanese spell-books before leaving."

"Then maybe he left a secret message, like he did in that Maerwynn Montfort book I found which told me not to worry about him and that he was always thinking of me."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure he would've had time."

To be continued…


	155. Chapter 155: A Duel Between Siblings

Chapter 155: A Duel Between Siblings

While Villanelle watched patiently, Claire looked around Florish and Blotts carefully but couldn't find anything unusual. So Claire decided to head for Knockturn Alley next, and found Merula standing outside Borgin and Burkes.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Shopping, not that it's any of your business," Merula responded. "There was a cursed opal necklace in the window that's supposedly claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners. It would be the perfect way to kill Rakepick, don't you think?"

Claire made an irritated sigh.

"You're awfully quick to judge, even though you're hanging around Knockturn Alley too," Merula pointed out. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Looking for my brother," Claire answered. "He was spotted at Hogwarts as well as Flourish and Blotts, so I figured he might have come here. Have you seen him?"

Just then, Jacob suddenly appeared between Claire and Merula.

"Well, now I have," Merula said.

"Hello," Jacob said to Claire.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Claire frowned. "I've been looking for you since you were spotted at Hogwarts, not to mention our awkward reunion in the Cursed Vault last year."

"It was awkward because you didn't seem to trust me," Jacob claimed. "And I'm your own brother, for crying out loud."

"But you abandoned your sister that you haven't seen in years to chase down Rakepick," Claire argued. "How is that any better?"

"I was worried about losing her trail, and I shouldn't remind you that she must be stopped from finding the last Cursed Vault. If 'R' get their hands on whatever's inside the final Cursed Vault, more than just Hogwarts will be in danger. We can talk more about this later, but right now I need you to duel me."

"Finally this reunion got more interesting," Merula grinned as she gave Claire and Jacob space.

"Why are we doing this?" Claire asked.

"It is my belief that there's an assassin after you and Merula," Jacob replied. "There's not enough time to explain. You'll have to trust me, though I know how difficult it is for you, Claire. I'm doing whatever it takes to keep you safe and stop the assassin if my suspicions prove to be true, but you may have to face them one day. So dueling you will help you prepare for the assassin in case they do attack you."

"Well, I'm ready for them," Merula declared. "It'll be a good warmup for Rakepick. Though Claire doesn't seem to understand that it's kill or be killed."

"Just because I don't want to kill Rakepick doesn't mean I'm weak," Claire responded.

"But Merula does have a point," Jacob pointed out. "Dark Witches and Wizards like Rakepick won't hesitate to hurt or kill you, so you'll have to do whatever it takes to survive."

"Seems someone in your family has common sense," Merula remarked.

Claire hesitated. "But—

"There's no reason to hold back on my account," Jacob insisted. "I want to see the full extent of what you've learned at Hogwarts thus far."

So after they took out their wands, Claire and Jacob dueled. Though Jacob's spells were powerful, Claire managed to beat him at his own game with similar ones.

"Impressive," Jacob remarked once the duel was over. "You're clearly no longer the little sister who needed my help chasing Ghouls away."

"And that's why I think I should help you from now on," Claire insisted.

"But I told you, this is my fight. I can't let you get hurt any more than I already have." Jacob looked around cautiously. "I should go, in case the trail goes cold."

Claire grabbed Jacob's arm. "At least answer me this: why are you looking into Mahoutokoro, and what do you know about the last Cursed Vault?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jacob responded. "Besides, there's no—

"Time, which you don't seem to have much to spare regarding me," Claire interrupted.

"We'll meet again soon, Pip," Jacob smiled, gripping Claire's arm. "Until then, I strongly urge you to watch your back."

Then Jacob released himself from Claire's arm and vanished.

"Your brother's actually pretty cool for someone who's related to you," Merula said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire noticed Merula's wayward eyes and realized, "You're not falling for him, are you?"

"N-No," Merula blushed. "We just…have the same priorities, is all. And why do you care about my social life when you should worry about yours?"

"In what way?"

"Haven't you heard of Cedric Diggory? He's the new star of Hogwarts, despite only being a First-Year student, and he's got everyone's attention meaning no one's talking about you anymore."

"Why should I care about that?"

"If you saw how much attention Cedric gets, you might not feel the same way."

"Whatever you say."

###

"Tonight, we're going to learn the Ear-Shriveling Curse," Bill announced to Claire and the other students who were attending his second private lesson in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. "I'm actually quite familiar with this one, and as its name suggests it causes your ears to wither down till they look like dried fruit."

After Bill demonstrated the curse on the dummy, everyone watched as the dummy's metal ears became rusted till they were small and crumpled.

"I'm going to make your ears as ugly as your face, Claire," Ismelda stated as she attempted to cast the curse on Claire as part of the student's demonstration.

Fortunately, Claire cast a defensive spell which made the curse backfire on Ismelda.

###

The next day, Claire went to the Clock Tower Courtyard during Free Period where a large crowd of people were gathered around a handsome-looking boy with pale skin and short dark brown hair that was parted down the middle. His clothes consisted of a yellow sweater with black and white stripes black pants and white sneakers.

"Claire, this is Cedric Diggory," Penny said giddily as she dragged Claire forward.

"Nice to meet you, Claire," the brown-haired boy responded. "I've heard a lot about you."

"He's hoping to become a Hufflepuff Seeker one day," Penny claimed. "But he's not much of a talker, aren't you, Ced?"

"Please, only my dad calls me 'Ced,'" Cedric insisted.

"He's just being modest," Penny smiled. "I overheard Professor Flitwick mention how good of a dueler Cedric was to Professor Sprout this morning, and you stopped a Gryffindor from teasing a Ravenclaw, right, Cedric? Keep that up and you'll be a Prefect by your fifth year in no time!"

"That's very kind of you, Penny, but I don't deserve all this fuss especially when a literal hero of Hogwarts is standing right in front of me," Cedric said sheepishly.

"Actually, it's kind of nice not being the center of attention for once," Claire responded. "And welcome to Hogwarts, by the way."

"Thanks, Claire," Cedric smiled.

"I knew you two would get along!" Penny exclaimed excitedly.

To be continued…


	156. Chapter 156: Searching for Sickleworth

Chapter 156: Searching for Sickleworth

Out of the corner of Claire's right eye, she thought she saw Sickleworth scurrying nearby with a white feather in his mouth.

"Something wrong, Claire?" Charlie asked, noticing Claire looking perplexed.

"I thought I saw Rakepick's Niffler Sickleworth just now," Claire said.

"But wasn't he abandoned by Rakepick?" Charlie pointed out. "That's what Ben told me."

"Yes, but maybe's he's gone back to Rakepick after Ben let him go," Claire figured. "I should track him down. Would you mind helping me?"

"Can't today," Andre interjected. "Charlie and I agreed to show Cedric some Quidditch moves."

"And I promised to take him to the Potions Club later, since he seemed interested in joining," Penny added.

"We can reschedule all this," Cedric offered.

"Sorry, but today's the only day we have free time this week," Charlie explained while Andre nodded guiltily.

"Plus, there won't be another Potions Club meeting for a while," Penny stated.

"While I appreciate the offer, Cedric, I don't want to inconvenience my friends over something that may not be important," Claire said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Then I'll go," Diego declared.

So Claire and Diego decided to head to the Care of Magical Creatures enclosure where they found Ismelda and Beatrice tossing Puffskeins through wooden hoops.

"Do you mind?" Ismelda grumbled when she noticed Diego and Claire.

"Are you spying on me for Penny again?" Beatrice demanded, looking at Claire suspiciously.

"No, we're looking for Sickleworth," Claire explained.

"He was just here raiding the feed bags," Ismelda said.

"Plus, he was obnoxiously parading this white feather around," Beatrice added.

"Is he still here?" Claire asked.

Ismelda shook her head. "He left after eating all the creature food. Why are you so interested in finding him, anyway?"

"I think he could lead me to Rakepick," Claire answered.

"You think Rakepick is here? At Hogwarts?" Beatrice looked frightened but then she frowned. "It seems Hogwarts' inevitable doom is coming sooner than I thought."

Claire was about to respond to Beatrice's remark but instead she inquired, "Did you see where Sickleworth went?"

"Not really," Ismelda replied. "If you don't mind, Beatrice and I haven't tossed enough Puffskeins today."

While Beatrice and Ismelda picked up more Puffskeins, Diego remarked, "It looks like we've hit a dead end."

"Maybe, but let's look around to be sure," Claire said.

Examining the destroyed food bags, Claire noticed some crumbs and Niffler paw-prints. Together, they created a trail that led out of the enclosure and seemingly back toward the Hogwarts Castle.

"You know, Claire, as tempted as I am to continue this search with you I ought to improve my spell-work instead," Diego abruptly said. "Cedric may be in the spotlight now, but I'm not going to let him outshine me in dueling."

Before Claire could talk him out of it, Diego left the enclosure.

"I'll come with you," Beatrice said, appearing next to Claire. "If Rakepick is plotting something, I want to know so I can show Penny that this school can't protect us."

Unwilling to argue with Beatrice, Claire nodded in approval and they made their way back to the castle. The trail of crumbs and paw-prints ended in the Transfiguration Classroom, which appeared to be empty.

"He must've already left," Claire figured.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Beatrice guessed. "Wish I could do that, since Penny seems to find me no matter where I hide."

"Are you still trying to avoid her?"

"Only because she keeps trying to turn me into someone I'm not anymore. You'd think she would've taken the hint after I wished she weren't my sister, but I guess those braids of hers must be cutting off her brain circulation or something. But your presence in the Artefact Room was reassuring, even if you didn't side with either me or Penny."

After a pause, Claire said, "While I appreciate the compliment, I'm not sure I was ultimately helpful since I can't seem to solve my own sibling problems."

Beatrice looked perplexed. "Did something happen with your brother recently, or are you just mad that he left you in the 'Buried Vault'?"

Realizing Beatrice was talking about the previous Cursed Vault, Claire explained, "He was spotted at Hogwarts not too long ago, and so I went looking for him. My search led me to Knockturn Alley, where he Apparated in front of me and Merula. I hoped he would answer some of my questions, but he barely said anything. He just came to warn us of an assassin that's apparently targeting Merula and I."

"That's serious…" Beatrice murmured.

"After that, he dueled me and left," Claire concluded. "It's like he's keeping secrets from me, and wants to keep me out of things no matter how much I want to help him."

"I do see your brother's side of things, though," Beatrice claimed. "He clearly wants his space, and is probably doing what he thinks is best for you."

"Perhaps, though I wish he'd let me help him stop Rakepick from getting to the final Cursed Vault," Claire remarked, then she gasped. "Wait a minute! If Rakepick is looking for the final Cursed Vault, then she must be investigating the Statue Curse that's being caused by the vault."

"Well, she did visit me while I was trapped in the portrait," Beatrice brought up.

"Then if Sickleworth wants to find Rakepick, if he hasn't gotten back with her already, he would go where the Petrified student is along with the other that showed up recently."

"You mean the Hospital Wing?" Beatrice shook her head. "I can't go there."

"I'm pretty sure you won't 'catch' the Statue Curse," Claire assured.

"How do you know? All I did was touch a portrait and bam! I was stuck in it. You're free to risk your own life by going to the Hospital Wing, but I'm not."

###

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Ben asked in an irritated tone after he and Claire entered the Hospital Wing once classes were over for the day. "I was just about to 'ask' a Dark Witch with five teeth a few questions."

Claire looked disturbed. "Still interrogating Dark Witches and Wizards in Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes, and I will keep doing it until I know where Rakepick is."

"Well, if my theory is correct then finding Sickleworth will answer that question."

But then Claire noticed Dumbledore and Snape were with Madam Pomfrey at a bed containing a Petrified girl who was next to the one containing the Petrified boy.

"I found this one and brought her here," Snape said to Pomfrey.

"I'm afraid my Mandrake Root Draughts have proven ineffective so far," Pomfrey responded.

"Nevertheless, we must hurry and stop this before it continues to spread," replied Dumbledore.

Then Snape noticed Claire and Ben lingering nearby. "It seems we have an audience."

To be continued…


	157. Chapter 157: The White Quill

Chapter 157: The White Quill

"Miss Krystal, Mr. Copper, I hope your visit does not imply you are trying to break the Statue Curse," Dumbledore said, addressing Claire and Ben.

"We were just looking for a missing Niffler, Professor," Claire claimed.

Dumbledore seemed initially skeptical. "I hope you are telling the truth, because if you were looking for the final vault it would be breaking my rules. You should concentrate on your future as a prospective Witch, not putting yourself in needless danger. Leave the final Cursed Vault and the Statue Curse to myself and the Professors to handle."

"I know," Claire nodded. "But, did you see a Niffler? He had a white feather in his mouth."

"No, we have not," replied Dumbledore. "Though if I spot a Niffler of your description, I shall let you know."

"Thanks, Professor," Claire smiled. "We'll leave you and the others be for now."

So Claire headed out of the Hospital Wing, though Ben didn't follow.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here," Ben said to Claire. "It will allow me to study the Statue Curse up close. I've been thinking about becoming a Curse-Breaker when I graduate."

"That's not a bad idea, but maybe you should explore other options too," Claire suggested. "Curse-Breakers are supposed to be brave, not reckless. And given your recent behavior, you'll either get hurt or worse."

Ben gave Claire a smug look. "Do you believe that, or just don't want competition?"

Claire hesitated to answer. "I haven't said I wanted to be a Curse-Breaker, but—

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Ben interrupted. "If you want to find Sickleworth, there's a lot of ground to cover in this castle."

"You're right," Claire muttered, trying to control her growing anger. "Sorry I asked."

But then in a split second, Sickleworth crawled out from beneath an empty hospital bed still carrying the feather and ran through the doors out of the Hospital Wing. Claire immediately ran after him, till she found herself in the corridor near the Greenhouses and entered Jacob's Room to find Jacob himself standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Claire demanded. "I thought Sickleworth would lead me to Rakepick, not you!"

Jacob shook his head in disappointment. "If I had been Rakepick, I'd have stopped you before you even had time to draw your wand. You may be a fine dueler, but you need to be more cautious and work on your survival skills."

"Why did you come to Hogwarts again without telling me?"

"I was originally going to come here, grab a few things to help me find Rakepick, and leave to get back on her trail. Then Sickleworth came in with a White Quill—

"What's a White Quill?" Claire interjected. "Are they like the Black Quills?"

Jacob paused and took the white feather from Sickleworth's mouth. "So I assume you figured out the Black Quills had been Transfigured messages, correct?"

Reluctantly, Claire nodded.

"Well, I believe White Quills are used by 'R' to carry secret messages," Jacob explained as he placed the white feather on a nearby table. "This one may contain an important clue, assuming it's Transfigured. Care to do the honors?"

Claire initially blinked in surprise and then she took out her wand saying, " _Reparifarge_!"

Immediately, the feather transformed into a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked.

"'You still owe us a friend's life and we intend to collect - R,'" Claire recited. "I think this message was meant for me. Last year, I got a warning from a robed figure that one of my friends had to die and then Rakepick said the same thing in the Buried Vault. But it seems they haven't given up…"

"That feather the message was Transfigured into looked like a white owl's," Jacob recalled. "So maybe this message was sent by someone who owns a white owl."

"But how did Sickleworth even get the White Quill in the first place?"

"He's clearly delivering messages for 'R,' so maybe you're right. If I follow Sickleworth, then I'll certainly find Rakepick."

"I'm coming with you, then."

"No."

"Why won't you let me help you?" Claire snapped.

"Even if we're not as close as we were long ago, I still care about you and want to keep you out of danger. Now I don't want to hurt you, but I'll stop you from following me if I have to."

"Fine, but I'm heading off to the Owlery to look for the owl that might belong to the person who sent the White Quill."

"Just be careful. You're probably being targeted now more than ever."

###

"Welcome, welcome, I knew you would come," Professor Trelawney announced in Divination the following morning. "Today we will delve into the art of Cartomancy, or reading the cards. We will begin with a simple spread, now watch carefully."

Pulling out a deck of Tarot cards, Trelawney proceeded to arrange them in a particular pattern showing each card and explaining their meaning.

"Take note of each card in relation to their position, because what they mean is determined by that," Trelawney elaborated. "For instance, a reversed card has a different meaning from one that's positioned the correct way."

Then Trelawney asked a student to volunteer for a one-card reading, so Claire stepped forward. But the card that Trelawney pulled was the Tower, which was apparently a bad sign as Trelawney's brow furrowed.

"A true Seer can divine with any card deck, even if she's misplaced her own," Trelawney continued after Claire returned to her table where Tonks was.

Next, Trelawney assigned everyone into pairs to do one-card readings for each other. Claire was paired with Talbott, while Barnaby was with Liz and Badeea was paired with Chiara. Each table was given a full Tarot card deck, which one person had to shuffle into rows before choosing one card for the other person.

"You can't fool me," Talbott warned. "I've got literal eagle vision."

"Really?" Claire winced.

"I'm an Animagus, though more specifically I can change into an eagle," Talbott explained.

"I see." Claire said nothing further and shuffled the cards again more quickly.

"What does getting a card with a Bowtruckle on it mean?" Liz asked out loud as she looked at the card Barnaby picked for her.

"Clear your mind, and let the cards speak to you," Trelawney advised.

Claire then picked a card and it was Death but in reverse. She showed this to Talbott who frowned in response.

To be continued…


	158. Chapter 158: Eagle-Owl

**I know I'm way behind Year Six, but be patient with me as I try to catch up. Thank you for your continued support of my fanfic and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 158: Eagle-Owl

During Free Period, Claire decided to head over to the Owlery which was a thin tower that overlooked the Black Lake. Inside, hundreds of owls with different shapes and colors flew in and out from individual alcoves that had stone perches inside them. There was also a staircase that led up to several platforms, including one where Talbott was standing near an open window.

"Hey," Claire said, getting Talbott's attention. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"It's where I like to get away from people, and stretch my wings," Talbott responded after some hesitation. "You probably think it's odd…"

"Not really," Claire replied.

Looking surprised, Talbott said, "That's an unexpected response. Most people can't look past the owl droppings and regurgitated pellets. But I admit I have been spending more time here than usual since this Statue Curse broke out."

"Can't say I blame you, especially since another student was found Petrified."

Talbott flinched momentarily before saying, "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a white owl, actually."

"Why?"

This forced Claire to explain finding Sickleworth with a White Quill, which led to her brother Jacob and their discovery that it was a Transfigured message from 'R' and their threat to kill one of Claire's friends.

"Now Jacob guessed the White Quill came from a white owl, so I figured if I found the owl it'll lead me to whoever sent the message," Claire concluded. "Does that make sense?"

"I guess, though now I'm wondering if we should be friends or not," replied Talbott.

"Look, I'm not asking you to be my friend," Claire insisted. "But can you help me?"

"Only if you'll let me have the place to myself again when we're done," Talbott decided. "Now I don't know if anyone in Hogwarts owns a white owl, but I'll ask around in my Animagus form. After all, what's a better way to get information about animals than from an animal?"

Unable to argue with that logic, Claire watched as Talbott transformed into a golden eagle and fly around the Owlery. So Claire inspected the owls that were perched, who seemed strangely calm as she approached them.

"Well, the white owl's not here," Claire determined after Talbott changed back into his human form. "Did you find out anything?"

"No," Talbott responded while shaking his head. "But — wait a minute, I think I've seen a white owl before."

"Where?" Claire asked.

"Over the Forest Grove, I think," Talbott recalled. "It was a while back, but this owl could be the one you're looking for."

So Claire went into the Forbidden Forest later that night, and approached the Forest Grove. There, Chiara was watching Liz who was stroking a white eagle-owl. But as Claire came closer, the eagle-owl flew off.

"Aw, you scared away Artemis," Chiara whined.

"You know that owl?" Claire flinched, looking at Chiara.

"No, Liz was introducing her to me and Borf," Chiara explained, looking down at a wolf pup that was beside her.

"Is that an actual wolf, or a Werewolf?" Claire wondered, looking down at the pup who wagged its tail excitedly.

"The latter," Chiara replied, but seeing Claire's nervous expression she said, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. I know this, because I too am a Werewolf. That's why I skip class when there's a full moon, but don't tell anyone because I'm willing to trust you if you're friends with Liz."

"Yes, I am." Letting this sink in, Claire paused momentarily and looked at Liz. "Was that white owl yours?"

Liz shook her head. "I just feed and take care of her from time to time. Her name's probably not Artemis, but that's just what I've been calling her."

"You look startled," Chiara noticed while looking at Claire's face. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I was wondering too," Liz added. "We've barely talked since Sixth Year began, and yet here you are worried about an owl I just happened to befriend."

"Sorry, Liz," Claire apologized. "But finding that owl is really important. I found a White Quill that had a threatening message on it, saying that one of my friends will die."

Chiara's blue eyes widened.

"Do you think Rakepick sent the message, Claire?" Liz wondered. "Bill told me about what happened to you and him in the previous Cursed Vault, saying that Rakepick was ordered to kill one of your friends."

"I'm not sure," Claire replied. "But assuming that whoever sent the White Quill owned a white owl, I think Artemis might be the bird I'm looking for."

"Well, I don't know a whole lot about Artemis," Liz answered. "I first saw her flying around Hogsmeade Train Station, then again in the Forbidden Forest when I went to feed some creatures. She didn't look well-cared for, and kind of smelled like a goat. But after I fed her, she's occasionally stopped by here."

"So where does Artemis usually hang out?" Claire inquired.

"The Hogsmeade Station, I'd say," replied Liz. "Probably due to the shade, or maybe its owner lives nearby."

"In either case, that's where I'm going next," Claire decided.

"But don't you want us to come with you, given that threatening message?" Chiara asked.

"No, you two should stay close to the castle in case Artemis comes back," Claire stated. "But I will bring along a Metamorphmagus that I know quite well."

###

At Hogsmeade's train station, Tonks was waiting for Claire when she showed up that weekend.

"Nice to see you again, Claire," Tonks remarked. "I thought you had disappeared with Mad-Eye Moody for good."

"It's just that I've been busy with looking for my brother, the last Cursed Vault, and Rakepick," Claire explained.

"No need to apologize," Tonks said. "But why did you want to meet me here of all places?"

"I've heard it's the best place to look for a white eagle-owl, because Liz claims they like the shade," Claire elaborated.

"And why would we look for a white eagle-owl?"

To be continued…


	159. Chapter 159: Dark Artefacts

Chapter 159: Dark Artefacts

After explaining the situation to Tonks, Claire and her looked around the Hogsmeade Train Station examining the overhead roof and even some of the passengers' belongings when they weren't looking. Yet no matter how hard they looked, there was no sign of a white owl. So the two of them went to Zonko's for a break only to find Bilton Bilmes surrounded by Fanged Frisbees. This forced Claire and Tonks to get rid of them with _Bombarda_ , which relieved Bilton.

"So, this may sound like an odd question, but have you seen a white eagle-owl?" Claire said.

Bilmes stroked his blond mustache and said, "You might want to try the Hog's Head Inn. I saw a white owl fly in once, when I was having a drink. The reason I remember this is because one of its feathers fell into my cup."

"I see." Claire nodded. "Thanks for that information."

"Oh, no," Tonks said as she stopped Claire from leaving. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm coming with you to the Hog's Head Inn."

"But, it's a very dodgy place," Claire warned.

Making a short laugh, Tonks responded, "That doesn't scare me. And besides, it'll be good practice for when I become an Auror."

So Claire walked from Zonko's to the Hog's Head Inn with Tonks. They immediately went up to Aberforth, who confirmed that he had seen a white eagle-owl in the pub before.

"Do you know if it was with someone?" Claire asked.

Aberforth hesitated. "I never reveal anything about my customers to no one."

"Please," Claire pleaded. "Whoever owns this owl could possibly kill one of my friends, so it's important that I find them before it's too late."

"Your heart can't be as grimy as these countertops," added Tonks.

Stroking his beard, Aberforth said, "All right, I'll break my confidentiality this one time. The owl-in-question came with Patricia Rakepick, who was in here not too long ago."

Tonks' eyes widened, and then she frowned. "You know she's wanted by the Ministry, right?"

"Sure, but I didn't want to confront her because I figured she would just Apparate away," Aberforth stated. "But I did alert the Auror's Office about where she was heading."

"Which is?" Claire inquired.

"Knockturn Alley," replied Aberforth. "If you move quickly, you might catch her."

###

After traveling through the Floo Network, Claire and Tonks came upon Knockturn Alley where they found Ben.

"I couldn't be more happier to see you here," Claire remarked. "Tonks and I could certainly use your help."

"Sorry, but I'm busy interrogating Dark Witches and Wizards," Ben replied bluntly.

"Whoa," Tonks exclaimed. "Talk about unexpected!"

"I'm really close to finding a lead," Ben continued.

"So you haven't seen Rakepick?" When Ben seemed confused, Claire explained what was going on from meeting her brother to the threatening note.

"Too bad Mundungus Fletcher isn't here," Ben said after Claire finished explaining. "I bet that cowardly thief would know where to find Rakepick, but I'm pretty 'persuasive.'"

With his wand out, Ben threatened several shady characters along the street and demanded to know where Rakepick was. Then he came upon the same Dark Witch that Rakepick had scared off when Claire first entered Knockturn Alley, who refused to speak.

"I tell ya, I don't know nothing," the Dark Witch claimed.

"A likely story," Ben frowned, pointing his wand at the Dark Witch.

"Blimey, Ben's getting more interesting by the second," Tonks noted.

"But I told ya about the white-robed wizard before, and without a fuss," the Dark Witch argued.

"How would you know that? Unless…" Claire's eyes widened, then she took out her wand and recited, " _Revelio_!"

In an instant, the Dark Witch was transformed into Fletcher who seemed surprised.

"'She' did seem to talk funny, so I'm not surprised," Tonks claimed.

"You tryin' t'get me killed, Krystal?" Fletcher snapped. "Why did you have t'ruin my disguise?"

"So you're hiding from the white-robed wizard, it seems," Ben assumed.

"No, it's Rakepick I'm worried about," Fletcher claimed. "She's in a fouler mood, and I'm not exactly her favorite person."

"Then Rakepick was here, and probably with the white eagle-owl," Claire guessed.

"Yeah, she had the blasted bird but it wasn't hers," Fletcher said. "It's from one o'her even more dangerous associates, and it nearly blew my cover. Should've stuffed it when I had the chance."

"Wait, so if the owl doesn't belong to Rakepick then she couldn't have written the threatening note," Tonks deduced.

"No," Ben objected. "Just because she didn't write the note doesn't mean she isn't responsible. Plus, Sickleworth was the one who delivered the note in the first place."

Unsure of what to say, Claire looked at Fletcher. "Do you know where Rakepick went?"

"T'get some Dark Artefacts she left behind," replied Fletcher.

"Like the ones she kept in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom?"

Fletcher shrugged. "How should I know?"

"But what would she need these Artefacts for?"

"Apparently she needs them before searchin' for the last vault."

"Then we must find them before she does," Claire decided.

###

Later that night, Claire visited Bill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom who had just finished teaching a few students some defensive spells. She told him about the Dark Artefacts Rakepick needed, which he agreed to help her find and so the two looked around the classroom. Unfortunately, none of the Dark Artefacts in the classroom were Rakepick's so Bill suggested that Claire should check with Filch. Just then, Merula walked in and she didn't look too happy.

"Good thing I came back to get my notebook, because now I know that Bill's a traitor," Merula stated angrily. "You're giving private lessons to Krystal behind our backs, aren't you, Bill?"

"What? No," Bill objected. "I was just helping Claire look for some Dark Artefacts that belonged to Rakepick."

"Why would you be interested in those?" Merula asked Claire.

"Because I heard that she needs them to unlock the last Cursed Vault," replied Claire.

This made Merula clench her fist. "Why didn't you tell me you had a lead on Rakepick?"

"I thought you didn't need my help," Claire recalled.

"No, I don't, but I'll do whatever it takes to kill Rakepick," Merula answered. "So where are these Dark Artefacts?"

"Well, they're not in this classroom so I'm going to follow Bill's suggestion and ask Filch about where they might've gone."

"Then I'm coming too. Not to help you, but for my own benefit."

To be continued…


	160. Chapter 160: Prevention

**160th Chapter! It's insane I've gone for this long! Thank you for the support!**

Chapter 160: Prevention

By the time Claire and Merula reached Filch's Office, though, he was not present and neither was Mrs. Norris.

"Great, the one time I actually wanted to see Filch and he's not here," Claire complained. "I guess we'll have to wait until he gets back."

After a pause, Merula asked, "Have you talked to your brother lately?"

"He said he's currently investigating the assassin who's after us."

"I'm not worried about that, but is he visiting anytime soon?"

Claire shook his head. "He didn't specify."

"Did he also…mention me?"

"No, why would he?"

Merula briefly looked away. "I don't know, I just thought—

"I knew it!" Claire exclaimed. "You do like my brother, don't you?"

"Not at all!" Merula objected, though her cheeks turned pink. "The only thing I care about is killing Rakepick. And why would you care if I did? You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Absolutely not, but—

"Well, well, look what we have here, Mrs. Norris," Filch said as he entered the office. "A couple of troublemakers up to no good."

In response, the cat Mrs. Norris hissed at Claire and Merula.

"We're not here to cause trouble," Claire stated.

Filch didn't seem convinced. "A likely story, and it seems you've gotten one of your friends involved in your latest scheme."

"I'm not Krystal's friend," Merula claimed.

"Friends, co-conspirators, accomplices…you're all guilty in my eyes," Filch stated. "Just tell me why you snuck in here."

"I thought you might know where Rakepick's collection of Dark Artefacts went, since they weren't in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom," Claire explained.

"Course I know where they are," Filch responded. "I am the Caretaker, after all."

"Then where are they?" Merula demanded.

"In the Professors' hands, so they'd be safe from the likes of you," Filch grinned maliciously. "Now would you please leave?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Filch," Claire said, making a forceful grin as she left. "We've got other business to take care of."

###

The following day, Claire and Merula went to the Potions Classroom where Professor Snape was busy brewing a Potion of some kind.

"That looks like Veritaserum, Professor," Merula said, looking over Snape's shoulder.

"You are correct, Miss Snyde," Snape answered bluntly. "It is the most powerful Truth Serum in existence, and quite difficult to make."

"I'm sure even Veritaserum wouldn't make Merula confess to liking my brother," Claire joked.

"That's because I don't like him," Merula argued.

"Yet you're blushing," Claire noted, seeing Merula's cheeks turn pink again.

"It's the heat from the cauldron," Merula claimed.

"Enough!" Snape interrupted. "Take your petty squabbling somewhere else."

"But we really do need your help, Professor," Merula said. "We're looking for Rakepick's collection of Dark Artefacts, and Filch said they were given out to the Professors."

"So we thought you might have them since you personally looked for Rakepick this past summer," Claire finished.

"And why are you interested in finding these Dark Artefacts?" Snape asked.

Hesitantly, Claire said, "Because I've heard that Rakepick is getting close to finding the last Cursed Vault, and she needs those Artefacts."

"Hmm, that would explain the curses…" Snape mumbled to himself.

"Curses?" Claire and Merula exclaimed before looking at each other in surprise at hearing themselves repeat the same word.

"When I searched through Rakepick's belongings during her time as a Professor, I discovered her Dark Artefacts were protected by a powerful curse," Snape explained. "My guess is that she didn't want anyone to tamper with them. I tried to break the curses anyway, but it was unfamiliar Dark Magic."

"Could I try to break them?" Claire offered.

"Out of the question," Snape objected. "They are not only beyond your capabilities, but I do not have the Dark Artefacts in my possession."

"Then who does?" Merula asked.

"Professor Dumbledore," answered Snape.

###

In Dumbledore's Office, Claire approached Dumbledore who was looking up at Fawkes while Merula followed behind.

"I am aware you two have come looking for Rakepick's collection of Dark Artefacts," Dumbledore stated while facing from Claire and Merula.

Merula blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Filch told me you were snooping around his office, looking for them," Dumbledore answered as he faced the girls. "I then assumed it was only a matter of time before your search led to me."

"Then you must also know that we must stop Rakepick from getting those Artefacts, since she needs them to get into the last Cursed Vault," Claire added.

"Yes, but _you_ should be focusing on your studies," Dumbledore told Claire. "Or have you forgotten our earlier conversation?"

Remembering the talk they had about her friends and what she should do, Claire said, "No, I haven't forgotten."

"Very well, then I shall tell you what I did with Rakepick's Dark Artefacts," Dumbledore nodded. "I brought them here into my office to study them, but was interrupted by more pressing matters. So I decided to store them at the Ministry of Magic for safekeeping."

"But…those Artefacts won't be safe at the Ministry for long," Merula warned. "If Rakepick tries to get them—

"The Ministry will do everything in its power to keep them out of her hands," Dumbledore assured. "Now, it will do you two no good to stay fixated on Rakepick."

"Then you're saying we should just pretend like nothing happened?" Merula shook her head. "No, I can't do that!"

Merula then stormed out of Dumbledore's Office, much to Claire's surprise.

###

At the Library the next day, Claire met with Tulip who was with Percy.

"Hey, we haven't talked since the Start-of-Term Feast," Tulip remarked. "You want to do something fun, like trick Madam Pince?"

"I need to get into the Ministry of Magic," Claire answered frankly.

Percy gasped.

"That sounds way more fun than tricking Pince!" Tulip said excitedly. "What's the story?"

"Dumbledore has taken Rakepick's Dark Artefacts there for safekeeping, and I need to get them in order to stop Rakepick from getting into the last Cursed Vault," Claire stated. "So I need your knowledge on the Ministry itself, Tulip, since your parents work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I imagine you have some knowledge about the Ministry too, Percy, since you want to work for them someday."

"Yes, but I think this plan is wrong and a total violation of the rules," Percy responded in a disgusted tone. Then he sighed and said, "But you did help me find Fred and George without question, so let's do this before I come to my senses."

To be continued…


	161. Chapter 161: Invisibility Cloaks

Chapter 161: Invisibility Cloaks and Remembralls

After Tulip and Percy told Claire everything they knew about the Ministry of Magic, Claire realized her best chance of getting into the Ministry would be through someone on the inside. Fortunately, Chester Davies was now a member of the Ministry and was willing to meet Claire at the Flourish and Blotts bookstore to catch up on things. When Claire met him, he was wearing a black jacket with silver lines and buttons.

"I can't believe it's been two years since I was the Ravenclaw Prefect," Chester remarked. "Tulip told me you were in Detention last year despite getting the Prefect badge."

"Yeah, but that worked out in the end," Claire said. "Though I can't say it's been easy being Ravenclaw's Prefect on top of all the other things I've been doing lately."

"So how has Hogwarts been?" Chester asked.

"Well, most of the school's panicking over a Statue Curse that started this year which has been causing students to become Petrified," Claire began. "I also found my brother, but he's been avoiding me, and Dumbledore doesn't want me to investigate the Cursed Vaults any further. So, the usual stuff."

Chester chuckled. "Looks like you haven't lost your sense of humor despite the circumstances."

"It does keep me sane, I guess."

"Sorry about what happened with Patricia Rakepick, though. I heard at the Ministry that she was a really good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, before—

"Oh, speaking of your Ministry job, I was wondering if you could help me get into the Ministry's headquarters. It's rumored that Rakepick is getting close to finding the last Cursed Vault, but she needs her collection of Dark Artefacts that Dumbledore placed with the Ministry for safekeeping. So I figured if I could get these Artefacts first, it'll stop Rakepick from getting to the last Cursed Vault. But, I'm not sure where the Ministry would keep them."

"I can answer that question," replied Chester. "They're probably locked up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office on Level Two, since they would be considered evidence in relation to Rakepick's current status as a fugitive Witch. I work at the Improper Use of Magic Office, you see, which is on the same level."

"Then that would make it easier for you to sneak me in."

"Hold on, Claire, I'm willing to tell you what I know but sneaking you into the Ministry is out of the question. I really don't want to lose my job over this…"

Seeing Chester's pained expression, Claire bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Chester, I shouldn't have asked you. Could you at least warn Magical Law Enforcement that Rakepick might be coming for those Dark Artefacts?"

"Sure, though the Ministry's stretched pretty thin at the moment. In fact, it wouldn't be too hard for anyone to sneak in with an Invisibility Cloak or something like that."

"That doesn't sound comforting."

"To be honest, I _may_ or may not have used an Invisibility Cloak to sneak into places I wasn't supposed to be in. Though it's not something I'd endorse."

###

In the Kitchens at Hogwarts, Claire found Jae who seemed happy to see her.

"So what are you in for this time?" Jae asked.

"I'm not here to serve detention, Jae," Claire said. "I came here willingly."

"Oh, I see," Jae responded, sounding a little disappointed. "Do you miss being in detention?"

"Actually, I kind of miss being with you," replied Claire. "And Pitts to an extent…"

Jae made a sharp laugh. "Yeah, he's been making me work harder now that you're not around. So if you're not here for detention, then you want me to get something?"

"Yes," Claire nodded. "Can you help me find an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Trying to sneak in somewhere, I'm guessing."

"Into the Ministry of Magic," Claire answered.

Jae's eyes widened. "That's pretty risky, even by my standards. But I'm not going to judge."

Then Jae proceeded to explain how Invisibility Cloaks worked, claiming that some were better than others and they could be affected by spells and/or holes. On top of that, they were rare items and needed to be worn entirely over the head for maximum coverage.

"Now I do know a bloke that has an Invisibility Cloak," Jae finished. "But he and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment."

"What did you do?" Claire asked.

"I…may have sold him a Love Potion that was actually just Butterbeer. Maybe we can appease him with a few gifts, with the first one being available at the Hog's Head Inn."

###

"So, what kind of gift is supposed to be here?" Claire questioned once she and Jae were at the Hog's Head Inn after Jae finished detention.

"A contact of mine stashed a Remembrall here, so all we have to do is pick it up," Jae explained.

"You mean those glass balls that glow red when you forget something?"

"Yep, and since this bloke who has an Invisibility Cloak tends to forget orders I'm sure he'll like having a Remembrall."

So the two looked around the pub for the hidden Remembrall, as Claire caught Jae up on what had been happening lately with Trelawney's prophecy her brother and the White Quill. Unfortunately, Aberforth caught them looking around which forced Jae and Claire to sit at a booth to not draw too much attention to themselves.

"Aberforth doesn't like it when I do business here," Jae said quietly to Claire. "That's why I had to sneak the Remembrall in instead of picking it up directly from my contact."

"I see," Claire remarked. She then felt something brushing against her knee from underneath the table, and was surprised to find a glass ball stuck to a wad of gum. "Hey, Jae, is this it?"

As Claire placed the glass ball on the table, Jae looked startled.

"It's a good thing we sat here, then," Jae remarked. "Though the next gift we'll need to appease the Invisibility Cloak seller will be harder to get, and we'll need the help of a stylish Wizard."

To be continued…


	162. Chapter 162: The Stylish Wizard

Chapter 162: The Stylish Wizard

On the day of Halloween, Professor Binns discussed the Witch Trials of 1692 that occurred in Salem, Massachusetts, which put the entire History of Magic class in a somber mood including Claire. Then later that night in the Great Hall, Claire and Jae found Andre who didn't find Jae's outfit particularly stylish.

"What's wrong with my look?" Jae said, looking down at his outfit which consisted of a yellow sweatshirt gray pants and red sneakers.

"Nothing, if you just got out of bed," Andre remarked sarcastically.

"I actually don't need you to give Jae a makeover," Claire said to Andre. "We need to find something for a seller Jae's not on good terms with, and Jae said a stylish Wizard could do it."

"We need fashionable socks," Jae explained. "Preferably nice ones with no holes."

"But do you want ankle or crew cut socks?" Andre questioned, though Jae gave him a confused look. "Argyle or stripped? Cashmere or lambswool?"

"Y-Yes?" Jae answered in an uncertain tone.

"What kind of shoes will they be worn with?" Andre inquired further.

"Regular ones, I guess."

"You don't shop much, do you?"

"Maybe it would help if we knew why this seller needs socks to begin with," Claire suggested.

"Well, his socks are always getting destroyed by baby Dragons since they constantly breathe fire without too much control," Jae said.

"Oh, in that case, you should give him Fireproof Socks," Andre said firmly. "They're not only practical, but also surprisingly stylish."

"Where can we find them, though?" Claire wondered.

"Actually, I got some for Charlie during his last birthday and could easily pick up another pair," replied Andre. "But, you two must take me to see this merchant in return."

"Um, okay," Claire said in surprise. "How come?"

"I guess I just feel guilty for not helping you find Sickleworth that one time," Andre responded.

"There's no reason to feel guilty," Claire insisted. "I managed to find Sickleworth just fine, and found my brother in the process."

"That's great news!" Andre smiled. "But I still want to come, since it's the least I can do."

###

Later that week, Andre managed to get the Fireproof Socks. So Claire and Jae agreed to meet him at Knockturn Alley so the three of them could meet the Invisibility Cloak seller. As soon as they got together, a cloaked figure approached them with long gray hair sticking out.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Kim," the cloaked figure said to Jae. "And don't think I've forgotten about that fake Love Potion you gave me."

"Look, Alistair, I didn't know that Love Potion was actually Butterbeer," Jae claimed. "So let's just set aside our differences for now, because my friend Claire Krystal is looking for an Invisibility Cloak and I'm sure deep down you want to mend our broken business relation. We even brought gifts to show our good intentions."

From Jae's hoodie pockets, he produced the Remembrall and a pair of Fireproof Socks that were red in color.

"For your sake, Kim, they had better be real," the cloaked figure Alistair said sternly. "Or better yet, I'll just take the gifts keep my Invisibility Cloak and get revenge on you."

Alistair then took his wand, which caused Claire to do the same. She immediately cast _Avis_ , which she recently learned in Transfiguration, causing a flock of birds to appear. They flew directly at Alistair, which made him duck giving Claire enough time to use the Revulsion Jinx that Bill taught her to make Alistair let his wand go.

"Seems you're quite the sharp one, Krystal," Alistair remarked as he picked up his wand while the birds vanished above him. "So here's the deal: I'll forgive Kim and get your Invisibility Cloak if you give me one more gift."

"But you just lost," Claire pointed out, keeping her wand aimed at Alistair as he got up. "Are you really in a position for bargaining?"

"And I thought you wanted an Invisibility Cloak," Alistair retorted.

Hesitating for a moment, Claire asked, "What do you want?"

"The Love Potion Kim promised me, and a real one this time," replied Alistair.

###

After Bill's private lesson on the Langlock Jinx, which made a person's tongue briefly stick to the roof of their mouth, Claire invited Penny to go to the Three Broomsticks with her that weekend to catch up.

"I had no idea you were going through so much," Penny said sympathetically after Claire finished telling her what had happened since they last spoke. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Claire said firmly. "It's because of me that my friends are now in danger, including you."

"That's not going to stop me from being your friend," Penny claimed.

"Well, that's good…because I do need your help in brewing a Love Potion."

Penny gasped. "You know those are banned from Hogwarts, right? They can't even create true love, only unnatural infatuation. Did you and Barnaby break up or something?"

"No, we're not officially dating," Claire said, blushing a little as she spoke. "We agreed after the Celestial Ball to not go steady given all the stuff we've got going on with school and these Cursed Vaults. This Love Potion isn't for me, but a Knockturn Alley Wizard named Alistair who wants it in exchange for an Invisibility Cloak I need to break into the Ministry of Magic to get Rakepick's Dark Artefacts."

"Are you mad?" Penny exclaimed. "You could get thrown in Azkaban for that!"

"I know, but if I can prevent Rakepick from getting those Dark Artefacts then she won't be able to find the last Cursed Vault."

Penny's brow furrowed and then she said, "If this is for the greater good, then I'll help you. But you'll need to help me gather ingredients. I have Ashwinder Eggs already, but I'll need Rose Thorns, Peppermint, Powdered Moonstone and Pearl Dust."

To be continued…


	163. Chapter 163: Love Potion

Chapter 163: Love Potion

Before Herbology started, Claire attempted to sneak in to grab some Rose Thorns for the Love Potion but was surprised to see Rowan and Barnaby there.

"Rowan's agreed to teach me all about plants, which will certainly help me become a Renaissance Wizard," Barnaby explained.

" _You're_ teaching Herbology to him?" Claire exclaimed, looking at Rowan. "I thought Herbology was your worst subject…"

"It is, but that's going to stop me from becoming the youngest Professor at Hogwarts!" Rowan said confidently. "Plus, tutoring a fellow student will look good to Professor Dumbledore if I ask him to make me Head Girl of Ravenclaw. You may have become Prefect instead of me, Claire, but I don't intend to lose this time."

"Okay, then, Rowan," Claire smiled. "I'll just leave you two and collect some Rose Thorns."

"I can help with that," Barnaby offered. "Plus, it'll be nice to share what I've learned with you."

So Claire indulged in what Barnaby had to say while picking Rose Thorns as Rowan hung back. After gathering enough, Claire made her way to the Kitchens for Peppermint while Rowan tagged along. Pitts and Jae were there, as they were frantically trying to salvage the planned dinner after one of the new students in detention accidentally ruined it. So Claire offered to help in exchange for the Peppermint while Rowan tried to ask questions.

"If you must know, Claire's trying to make a Love Potion for a dodgy merchant named Alistair in exchange for an Invisibility Cloak," Jae explained to Rowan.

"But, what do you need an Invisibility Cloak for?" Rowan asked Claire.

"Look, it's a long story and I don't have time to explain it right now," Claire said after Pitts reluctantly gave her some Peppermint. "Now all I need is Powdered Moonstone and Pearl Dust, but where do I get those?"

"I know a Witch in London who's coming up here for a visit," Jae said. "I'll see if she can get those and meet you at the Hogsmeade Train Station."

"That would be great, Jae," Claire agreed. "Thank you."

"Do you mind if I come?" Rowan said. "I promise I won't ask questions, though it'll be really hard not to."

After a pause, Claire responded, "All right, since we haven't talked in a while."

###

But at the Hogsmeade Train Station that weekend, the place was completely empty.

"This isn't good," Claire sighed. "Jae said the Witch's train would be arriving by now."

"So what's this all about?" Rowan inquired. "What kind of dodgy business have you gotten yourself into lately?"

"It's not exactly dodgy," Claire claimed. "I need this Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the Ministry of Magic to grab Rakepick's Dark Artefacts, which she apparently needs in order to enter the final Cursed Vault."

"Merlin's Beard!" Rowan exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?"

"Because I recently got a threatening note saying that one of my friends will die," Claire answered. "So I didn't want you to get involved as you're my closest friend."

"Are you sure about that?" Rowan looked downcast. "You've made so many new friends over the years, that sometimes I feel you don't need me anymore. Luckily, I've got all these books to read along with studying and tutoring…but they can only stave off the loneliness for so long."

"That's not true," Claire stated, holding Rowan's hands. "I'll never forget the time we learned the Tickling Charm to deal with Merula during First-Year."

"Blimey, I had almost forgotten," Rowan realized, looking up at Claire with a startled face. "I've got so much knowledge in my head to where I sometimes forget things."

"Even when you attacked me under that Imperius Curse, I came to see you in the Hospital Wing," Claire added.

"Right, I remember," Rowan nodded.

Then in a split second, Rowan cast the Tickling Charm on Claire who burst out laughing. Yet Claire managed to cast the same spell at Rowan, so the two both laughed until they used _Finite Incantatem_ on each other.

"Wow, I strangely needed that," Claire remarked after taking a few breaths.

"Then it proves you're still the friend I care about," Rowan smiled.

###

After getting the Powdered Moonstone and Pearl Dust from the Witch, Claire met Penny in the Artefact Room and the two got to work brewing the Love Potion.

"So regarding Beatrice, I've decided to give her the space she needs," Penny said once they were done. "Is that the right call?"

"I think so," Claire agreed. "If only I could say the same about my brother, who won't let me help him find Rakepick."

"That's rough," Penny said sympathetically. "I'm sure he's just trying to protect you."

"He is, but I'm just worried that he'll get hurt and I won't be there to save him."

"That was how I felt about Beatrice after the Portrait Curse incident, but the more I tried to show how much I cared the further she went from me."

Suddenly, Andre burst into the Artefact Room to let Claire know that Alistair was getting impatient according to Jae. Thus, she placed the pink-colored Love Potion in a vial and followed Andre. Meeting up with Jae, they used the Floo Network to reach Knockturn Alley where Alistair stood with the same sour look as before.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Alistair began.

"Sorry, but took me a while to brew the Love Potion," Claire said and showed the vial to Alistair.

In response, Alistair didn't look convinced. "How do I know it's not a fake like the last one I got from Kim?"

"Because I brewed it with the help of one of the best Potioneers at Hogwarts."

Grumbling, Alistair produced a translucent piece of cloth from his robe and handed it to Claire who gave him the vial in turn.

"Thanks for the trade," Claire nodded politely.

"I don't care what you use the Invisibility Cloak for, but if I were you I'd practice using it before doing your intended task with it," Alistair muttered as he walked away.

"You know, he's actually got a good point," Jae remarked after Alistair left. "And I know just the right Professors to use the Invisibility Cloak on."

To be continued…


	164. Chapter 164: Eavesdropping

Chapter 164: Eavesdropping

In Charms the next day, Claire's class learned the Bubble-Head Charm which provided the caster with fresh oxygen that could theoretically be used for breathing underwater. Then in the Transfiguration Classroom, Jae suggested Claire should use the Invisibility Cloak to eavesdrop on McGonagall and Flitwick who typically met there during Free Period.

"Are you sure this will help me practice using the Invisibility Cloak?" Claire wondered, holding the transparent cloth that Alistair gave her in one hand.

"Trust me, it'll prepare you for sneaking into the Ministry," Jae insisted. "And if you happen to hear them talking about this week's Transfiguration Exam, well—

"You just wanted me to help you cheat on the exam, is that it?" Claire guessed.

"Hey, you said that and not me!" Jae said defensively. "But you might as well gather useful information while learning how to use the cloak, right?"

"I suppose, but I'm not going to tell you what I hear if it's about the Transfiguration Exam," Claire said firmly.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," Jae shrugged. "Just remember that even though no one will be able to see you with the Invisibility Cloak on, they can still _hear_ you. If you stay perfectly still and don't make too much noise, you'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Claire nodded. After placing the Invisibility Cloak over the top of her head, Claire saw Jae through a thin veil. "How do I look?"

"Let's just say I can see right through you," Jae laughed.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Kim?" Said a stern female voice.

Flinching, Claire looked back and saw Professor McGonagall and Flitwick standing right behind her. Yet both of them were looking at Jae, who seemed a little startled.

"Nothing, Professor," Jae claimed. "I was just about to leave, anyway."

After Jae left the classroom, Claire stayed perfectly still while breathing softly as McGonagall and Flitwick walked past her.

"As I was saying, Filius, the timing of her arrival couldn't be worse," McGonagall said looking down at Flitwick. "Who knows what dangers may arise."

"You're right, Minerva," Flitwick agreed. "If Albus believes this Japanese wizard from Mahoutokoro is dangerous, then he must be."

"That is why this student exchange program with Castelobruxo must go perfectly well, especially since the Ministry is going to be monitoring us," McGonagall said and let out a heavy sigh. "Are you sure we shouldn't call this whole thing off? With no end to the Petrification Curse and Rakepick still on the loose, is Hogwarts really safe anymore?"

Flitwick shook his head. "It's too late for that, as the Castelobruxo student will be arriving imminently. Plus, we don't want to raise international suspicion on this school."

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to manage despite the present circumstances," McGonagall replied as she left the classroom along with Flitwick.

Fortunately, neither of them saw or heard Claire who took the cloak off after the two Professors left. Then Jae came in and told Claire that Kettleburn and Hagrid were heading for the Care of Magical Creatures grove, causing her to follow after them. At the grove, she found Liz who was standing next to a Unicorn that didn't look too well.

"Liz, did you see Kettleburn and Hagrid?" Claire asked.

"No, though Kettleburn asked me to watch this colicky Unicorn a few hours ago," Liz answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I recently got this Invisibility Cloak that I'm testing out by spying on the Professors," Claire said.

Liz's brow furrowed. "You know those things are made from Demiguise Fur, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Claire realized, remembering a question about Demiguise Fur that came up during the O.W.L.s.

"But I have always wondered what it's like to be invisible," Liz added. "How does it feel?"

"Kind of thrilling, invasive, and a little silly," Claire remarked.

"That makes sense, though I doubt Demiguises care about any of those feelings."

The Unicorn suddenly neighed, which Liz interpreted to mean that someone was coming. Figuring it was Kettleburn and Hagrid, Claire put the Invisibility Cloak on. Sure enough, the one-eyed Care of Magical Creatures Professor and the big Groundskeeper showed up further down the grove. As they started talking amongst themselves, Claire quietly walked up to them and listened.

"I don' know what t'make o' this," Hagrid said in a concerned tone of voice. "In all me years at Hogwarts, I've never seen the Grindylows act this way before."

"Yes, it is rather peculiar," Kettleburn nodded. "And that means a lot coming from me."

"We'll need t'keep the students from the Black Lake," Hagrid decided. "After all, it's a problem if the Merpeople can't keep the Grindylows tame. In fact, a Grindylow attacked me beard when I bent down to take a look earlier."

"While the Grindylows are aggressive, they don't normally attack Merpeople," Kettleburn elaborated. "Still, they were swimming in unusual patterns and I've never seen so many of them at once."

"So what should we do?" Hagrid asked.

"Let's tell Albus," Kettleburn suggested. "He'll know how to proceed with this issue."

After Hagrid and Kettleburn left, Claire relayed this information to Liz who then suggested trying to spy on Professor Binns as a challenge since he was a Ghost. In the History of Magic Classroom, Binns was asleep at his desk.

"I guess spying on Binns won't be a challenge after all," Claire remarked.

"Cuthbert? Is that you?"

Recognizing Madam Pince's voice, Claire immediately put on the cloak and watched Hogwarts' head librarian walk toward Binns.

"Wake up, Cuthbert!" Pince said firmly.

Binns stirred and muttered, "Where was I? Oh, yes, the Soap Blizzard of 1378—

"This is no time to be sleeping in your chair," Pince interrupted. "We still need to determine whether to continue our research or not."

"What research?" Binns said as he rubbed his transparent head. "Remind me."

"You know, the research that Rakepick asked us to do before she was 'dismissed.'"

"Hmm, you'll need to refresh my memory…"

Sighing, Pince explained, "The history of the Merpeople, which Rakepick was very interested in for some reason. But in light of everything that's happened, I'm not sure if we should continue."

"Perhaps our work may be able to give us a clear understanding of Rakepick's intentions," Binns suggested. "Shall I escort you back to the library?"

"Yes, I suppose," Pince agreed.

To be continued…


	165. Chapter 165: Wrackspurts

Chapter 165: Wrackspurts

After school was over, Claire decided to go to the Hog's Head Inn for more practice with the Invisibility Cloak when she spotted Badeea near the front door.

"I didn't expect to see you in a place like this," Claire remarked.

"Sometimes I come here for inspiration, since there are so many interesting people here," Badeea explained. "But what brings you to the Hog's Head Inn? And is that an Invisibility Cloak I see?"

Reluctantly, Claire nodded as she realized the cloak was sticking out from her school robes and tucked it further in. "I recently overheard Binns and Pince talking about Rakepick, so I wonder if the 'interesting' people in this pub know more about Rakepick and the vaults than they claim."

"There's only one way to find out," Badeea responded. "I'll distract Aberforth while you put on the cloak. Just wait for me to say, 'Wrackspurts.'"

Then Badeea went to the bar where Aberforth stood. "I'm afraid your bar is infested."

Grumbling, Aberforth asked, "With what? I've laid down traps."

"I'm not talking about rats or termites, but _Wrackspurts_ ," Badeea stated as she placed emphasis on the last word. "You know, the invisible creatures that can float into a person's ear and make them lose focus."

"You don't need to remind me what a Wrackspurt is, now get out before you scare my patrons," Aberforth threatened.

"Fine." Badeea looked back to see that Claire was no longer visible. "My work here is done."

While Badeea left the Hog's Head Inn, Claire walked quietly around with the Invisibility Cloak on and eavesdropped on the patrons talking amongst themselves. Unfortunately, none of them said anything about Rakepick or the Cursed Vaults. Then Mad-Eye Moody suddenly appeared and looked around. Claire stopped moving and covered her mouth, though Moody looked directly at her and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off with one hand.

"There you are, Claire Krystal," Moody frowned.

"H-How did you see me?" Claire said in surprise. "I was invisible."

"That cheap parlor trick of a cloak you've got may have fooled others, but it won't fool me or the Ministry," Moody responded. "It's a good thing I found out about your little plan when I did, because now's the time for your training."

###

On the Training Grounds, Moody stood across from Claire with the Invisibility Cloak still gripped in his hand.

"How could you have gotten so distracted?" Moody began in a stern tone. "Where did you even get this preposterous scheme to break into the Ministry of Magic with an Invisibility Cloak?"

Defensively, Claire responded, "Even if I was planning to do that, how did you find out?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Moody reminded Claire.

"Then you know that Rakepick mustn't get her hands on—

"Enough talk!" Moody took out his wand and pointed it at Claire. "We're going to duel."

Without questioning him, Claire took out her own wand. To her surprise, she managed to beat Moody easily.

"Impressive," Moody remarked. "You might even give some of my fellow Aurors trouble."

"But you were deliberately easy on me," Claire pointed out.

"My intention was to access your skills, not kill you," replied Moody. "And it seems the git who's the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher hasn't made you soft."

"Bill Weasley's actually been tutoring me and several other students with unique spells, including a Barrier spell that prevents anyone with a Dark Mark from getting through."

"You might need to use that one sooner than you think," Moody warned. "In my investigations of 'R,' I found out they have several former Death Eaters working for them. There was even a Dark Wizard bound for Azkaban that recently escaped custody, whom the Ministry suspects is connected to 'R' and is after you."

Claire flinched. "My brother told me there was an assassin after me. Was he talking about this Dark Wizard?"

"That seems possible, but now you need to watch your back more than ever. I need to get back to tracking 'R,' though I'll come back if I have new leads."

###

The next morning, Claire attended Divination where Professor Trelawney suddenly gasped.

"Something disturbing has entered my Sight!" Trelawney stated. "I see an escape…a threat…freedom…there is a Dark Wizard who has escaped Auror custody and has been sighted nearby."

Ismelda scuffed. "I saw the same thing on the cover of today's _Daily Prophet_ paper. Rita Skeeter broke the story already."

"But, I foresaw that the escapee would be on today's headline," Trelawney claimed. "That is why for today's class, you shall divine new insights from this story."

After Trelawney handed out copies of _The Daily Prophet_ , the students were required to read the story on the escaped Dark Wizard and see if they could divine any visions from the crystal balls on their desks. Unfortunately, none of them divined anything as they were too frightened by the Dark Wizard including Claire who was about to leave the classroom when Barnaby Tonks and Chiara walked up to her.

"You look upset," Barnaby said sympathetically. "Would it help if you talked about it?"

Reluctantly, Claire nodded causing Tonks and Chiara to instinctively walk away. Meanwhile, Barnaby looked over at Trelawney who left along with the rest of the students.

"I'm…thinking of leaving Hogwarts," Claire began, trying hold back tears.

Barnaby blinked. "But, we're not done with Sixth-Year. And we have one more year after that."

"I know, but I think that Dark Wizard mentioned in the paper is after me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because my brother told me about an assassin who was threatening to kill me, and I think he was talking about this Dark Wizard."

"If that's the case, we should get everyone together."

"No, I can't endanger you or any of my friends any more than I already have!"

"Leaving Hogwarts won't solve anything, though." Barnaby took Claire's hands in his. "You taught me that it's better to shoulder one's burdens with someone than alone. When I opened up to you about my parents, and let you use Legilimency on me, I was genuinely relieved."

"This is different, though," Claire insisted as let go of Barnaby's hands. "I need to take a walk and think about this…"

To be continued…


	166. Chapter 166: Protector

Chapter 166: Protector

Following her departure from the Divination Classroom, Claire's walk during Free Period eventually took her to the Training Grounds where Merula and Ben stood.

"We heard you were planning to leave Hogwarts," Ben said, causing Claire to stop.

"Did Barnaby tell you?" Claire asked.

"Don't worry, Krystal," Merula sneered. "Your little 'boyfriend' didn't say anything…on purpose, anyway."

"If you're worried about the Dark Wizard, I'll keep you and the school safe," Ben declared.

"This isn't your battle, though," Claire insisted. "It would just be better for everyone and Hogwarts if I left."

"But why?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that you think this Dark Wizard is the assassin your brother warned us about," Merula speculated out loud. When Claire didn't respond, Merula continued, "There's no point in hiding anything from us."

Realizing Merula was right, Claire told her and Ben about what Moody told her about 'R.'

"So if 'R' is a dangerous organization of Dark Wizards and Witches that Rakepick's a part of who will stop at nothing to get into the final Cursed Vault, what could be in it that's so valuable?" Ben wondered after Claire finished explaining.

"That's the big mystery, and not even Moody knows the answer," Claire responded. "But Moody is certain that this escaped Dark Wizard is connected to 'R' and after me."

"Then he has to be the assassin your brother mentioned," Merula decided. "I'll hunt him down and kill him before he kills me."

"I won't stand idly by either," Ben added. "So long as this fugitive Dark Wizard is loose, I won't leave your side, Claire."

"And this is why I wanted to leave," Claire sighed. "Since I'm the Dark Wizard's target, I will only endanger you guys and all my other friends."

"But that just makes you the perfect bait," Merula insisted.

"Plus, you would be an easy target if left alone," Ben pointed out. "At least at Hogwarts, we can stop this Dark Wizard together."

Claire paused. "What if someone gets hurt because of me?"

"You won't let that happen, and I won't either," Ben said firmly.

Nodding in agreement, Claire decided to tell Charlie the truth about 'R' with Ben following her. They arrived at the Clock Tower Courtyard where Charlie and Penny were discussing _The Daily Prophet_ article about the Dark Wizard. So Claire filled both of them in while Ben kept his wand within hand's reach.

"You should tell a Professor about this," Penny insisted.

"Yeah, because it's not just us who are in danger but also our siblings," Charlie noted.

Penny flinched. "You're right, but I promised to give Bea her space…"

"Now all I can think about is my younger brothers' safety…" Charlie shook his head. "This is too much for me, Claire."

"What do you mean?" Claire couldn't believe her ears.

"I've been trying to stay strong since you talked me into staying at Hogwarts," Charlie began. "But now everyone you care about and our family members' lives are on the line because of this stupid ongoing battle you've dragged us all into!"

Gripping his wand tightly, Ben shouted, " _Langlock_!"

This made Charlie's tongue stick to the roof of his mouth which made him unable to talk.

"Ben, why did you do that?" Claire said angrily.

"I didn't want him to attack you further," Ben argued.

" _Finite Incantatem_!" Claire recited which made Charlie able to speak again.

"What's wrong with you, Ben?" Charlie snapped. "That wasn't necessary!"

"You were attacking Claire, so I protected her!" Ben responded.

"Please, stop fighting," Penny urged.

"That sounds like something a bully would say, and not a protector," Charlie argued.

"Oh, yeah, I'll prove I can protect Claire by going to the Spider's Lair tonight," Ben declared and dragged Claire with him away from the courtyard.

###

That night after learning the Sea Urchin Jinx from Bill, Claire and Ben arrived at the Spider's Lair where the Acromantula glared at them.

"It seems the insolent human has returned to torment me once again," said the Acromantula.

"Are you talking to me?" Claire asked.

"No, the other one," the Acromantula stated. "He's been setting my webs on fire, releasing my prey, and torments me endlessly."

Looking at Ben, Claire said, "What is this about?"

"I've been testing the limits of my bravery by attacking this Acromantula," Ben answered. "It used to terrify me, but now all I see is a giant bug that needs to be squashed."

"Okay, now let's get out of here before the Acromantula decides to attack us," Claire insisted.

Ben gripped Claire's arm. "Not until I prove why I should be your protector."

"All this is doing is proving how problematic your behavior is," Claire said as she released herself from Ben's grip.

"Then you'd rather have me be a coward again, just so you feel more confident in yourself?"

"At least you weren't cruel!"

The Acromantula then took this opportunity to sneak up on Ben, but Claire sent it flying back with _Arania Exumai_. In response, Ben said nothing and walked away.

###

Some weeks later, the first snow of the year fell upon the Clock Tower Courtyard causing the students to go outside and momentarily enjoy it during Free Period. Claire decided to do the same despite being followed by Ben, and found Cedric Diggory.

"My new friend Cedric claims my confidence is not a problem," Ben said.

"How do you know him?" Claire inquired.

"Through the Dueling Club," Cedric interrupted. "Sorry I was eavesdropping, Claire, but I never got the chance to thank you for welcoming me to Hogwarts earlier."

"It's all right, Cedric," Claire claimed.

"Ben speaks highly of your Dueling skills, so I was wondering if we could have a friendly Duel right now," Cedric offered.

"Maybe not now, as I've got enough on my mind as is," Claire responded.

"I think it'll be refreshing," Cedric argued. "Plus, I consider myself to be pretty good."

So Claire decided to indulge and Dueled Cedric, who managed to put up a good fight despite only being a First-Year. Then afterwards, Diego showed up.

"Would you be willing to Duel with me next?" Diego asked. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"Sorry, but I promised to help Madam Pomfrey with tending to the Petrified students," Cedric stated as he put his wand away. "Do you want to come with me, Claire?"

"Sure," Claire nodded. "I've been meaning to check up on the Petrified students, anyway."

To be continued…


	167. Chapter 167: Expectations

Chapter 167: Expectations and Pepperup Potions

While Ben decided to duel Diego, Claire and Cedric went to the Hospital Wing. There, Madam Pomfrey was going back and forth between several patients with Chiara aiding her.

"If you two are here to help, you've come just in time," Pomfrey said breathlessly. "Miss Lobosca and I are swamped."

"Well, I did promise to help," Cedric said. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Tend to the Petrified patients, please," Pomfrey said. "I haven't been able to check them today."

"Consider it done," Cedric smiled.

So Claire and Cedric approached the two Petrified students, who were laying in beds that were parallel to each other. As they were checking the students' vitals, the two talked about casual things like Cedric's father and Claire's prior volunteer work with Pomfrey.

"Sorry if it seemed like I was ranting," Cedric said once they were done. "My father wants me to become Head Boy, and I don't know if I can live up to his expectations."

"I can easily relate," Claire said sympathetically. "Because my friends and I have saved Hogwarts from several Cursed Vaults, I feel like it's my duty to protect my friends. Sometimes, though, I wish there weren't expectations thrust on me. That way, I can't fail."

"Quite the honest answer," Cedric remarked. "That thought also crossed my mind. I've never been able to relate to someone so much as you. Could we be friends?"

Just as Claire nodded, Pomfrey approached her and Cedric.

"It seems you two did a marvelous job looking after the Petrified patients," Pomfrey smiled. "Now I was wondering if you help me brew Pepperup Potion? It's used to treat colds, and I've sadly run out of it."

"Sorry, but I haven't learned that potion yet," Cedric said guiltily.

"I'll brew it for you," Claire offered. "And if I can get Penny's help, it'll be especially potent."

"Thank you, Miss Krystal," Pomfrey said with relief.

Just as Claire was heading off to look for Penny, she got a message from her owl Eban that was from Bill who asked to meet her in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. So she went there, and found Bill and Charlie.

"Charlie just told me what you told him about 'R,'" Bill said as soon as Claire arrived. "It's crazy to think Rakepick was a part of such a dangerous group the whole time."

"I'm still trying to recover from Ben casting _Langlock_ on me for simply showing concern for my brothers' safety," Charlie responded irritably. "Though I don't who to be more mad at: Ben for casting the jinx, or you for teaching him, Bill."

"Look, I couldn't have predicted he would do something like that," Bill claimed.

Then Percy showed up along with Fred and George.

"Bill, Charlie, you've got to help me," Percy insisted. "Scabbers has run off again and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Filch wasn't too happy about the Dungbomb we put in his lunch box," Fred admitted.

"So now he's after us," George finished.

"You two deserve to be punished," Percy interjected. "Though I am worried about Scabbers encountering Mrs. Norris now…"

"Seems like you've got your hands full," Claire said to Bill and Charlie. "I'm going to see Penny about brewing some Pepperup Potion for Madam Pomfrey."

So Claire left and found Penny in the Potions Classroom, who seemed upset.

"I might have messed up my relationship with Beatrice again," Penny admitted while brewing the potion. "After learning about 'R' and that Dark Wizard, I decided to check up on Beatrice. She accused me of smothering her and took off with Ismelda, and now she won't talk to me at all."

"Like this potion, I think Beatrice needs time to simmer down," Claire remarked as she lowered the heat on the burner below the cauldron.

"When we brewed the Love Potion, you said your brother had become distant," Penny mentioned. "Do you think your relationship with him will ever be the same?"

"Probably not, given what each of us have been through," Claire replied. "Though change isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"You're right," Penny realized. "So Beatrice and I may never have the same relationship as before…but maybe it'll be better in other respects. That makes me feel better."

Suddenly, Snape came into the classroom looking concerned.

"Miss Krystal, Miss Haywood, come with me at once," Snape urged.

Without questioning Snape, Claire and Penny followed him. Back at the Hospital Wing, they were surprised to see Dumbledore and Cedric staring at a stone statue of Pomfrey.

Before she realized what she was saying, Claire murmured, "Is Pomfrey…Petrified?"

Reluctantly, Dumbledore nodded. "We've sent the other patients away and sealed off the area for investigative purposes. Now as I understand, Claire, you were volunteering with Mr. Diggory earlier. He was the last to see Madam Pomfrey, but is too shaken to tell us anything."

"We understand what you're going through," Penny said to Cedric. "When I found my sister trapped in a portrait last year, it was so heartbreaking for me. But I was able to cope with it thanks to Claire."

"Yes, we're your friends," Claire insisted. "So don't be afraid to tell us anything."

This made Cedric relax. "I went to grab something from a cabinet, when I turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey…the way she is now."

"So you didn't see Madam Pomfrey touch anything odd?" Snape asked.

Cedric shook his head.

"This is bad," Penny murmured out loud. "I had no idea staff members could get cursed too…"

"It makes you wonder how bad the final Cursed Vault really is," Claire remarked.

"That is for us to worry about, not you," Dumbledore reminded Claire.

After that, Dumbledore had all the students gather in the Great Hall where he told them about Pomfrey's condition and the escaped Dark Wizard. He then required students to stay on castle grounds and go to Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick to deal with any minor injuries or ailments until a new Healer was found. Those with serious issues, meanwhile, would be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

To be continued…


	168. Chapter 168: Lakeshore Confrontation

Chapter 168: Lakeshore Confrontation

"In light of Dumbledore's speech today, I think it's now more important than ever to make sure you're able to protect yourselves," Bill addressed to Claire and the other students in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom while moonlight shone through the nearby windows. "So let's review the Sea Urchin Jinx by having everyone pair off and use it on each other."

Ismelda looked disappointed. "Do we have to cover that silly jinx again when there are much better ones we could be learning?"

"You may not see it now, Ismelda, but the Sea Urchin Jinx is actually quite useful in a tricky situation," Bill responded. "Say, for instance, you do encounter the Dark Wizard that escaped recently. Now given how dangerous he is, it would be much easier to momentarily distract him with a discomforting jinx than try to face him head on."

"I bet I could take him down, though," Ben interjected. "I've faced enough Dark Wizards at Knockturn Alley."

Giving Ben a nervous glance, Bill politely coughed and said, "Claire, would you please demonstrate the Sea Urchin Jinx for us by using it on Ismelda."

"Certainly," Claire nodded and waved her wand in a spiky pattern.

This caused blue spikes to emerge from Ismelda's hand, which made her drop her wand and flinch as if in pain. So Claire immediately cast _Finite Incantatem_ to make the spikes go away. Afterwards, the rest of the class followed Claire and Ismelda's example. When the session was over, though, Bill asked Claire Merula Ben and Charlie to stay behind.

"If this is about the Cursed Vaults, I want to stay too," Rowan offered.

"Same here," Penny added.

"Sorry, girls, but I would prefer to speak to those who were in the Buried Vault," Bill insisted. "It's for your own safety."

Sighing, Rowan and Penny reluctantly left.

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to review the Sea Urchin Jinx is because my mind's been thinking about the sea lately," Bill said. "Specifically, the Merperson Trident that Claire found in the Buried Vault last year. I know it's a clue to where the final Cursed Vault is, which I'm pretty sure is underwater."

"Funny you should say that, because I recently overheard Binns and Pince talking about researching the history of the Merpeople for Rakepick before her recent 'departure.'"

"And you waited until now to tell us this?" Merula scuffed. "Typical Krystal…"

"Knock it off, Merula," Ben warned.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting," Charlie interrupted.

"Agreed," Bill stated. "Now I know Dumbledore said students must stay close to the castle from now on, but we could use this opportunity to find the exact location of the final Cursed Vault."

"All right, then I'll start doing research in the library," Claire offered.

###

To Claire's surprise, Cedric offered to help her with researching the location of the final Cursed Vault. In the process, Claire reiterated the prophecy that Professor Trelawney gave her which mentioned 'murky water'.

"Of course!" Claire realized. "This prophecy and the Merperson Trident lead me to suspect that the final Cursed Vault must be nearby or within the Black Lake. It would also explain why the Grindylows have been acting more aggressive, which I overheard from Hagrid and Kettleburn. Either they're reacting to the vault, or the curse…did you notice anything when you sailed across the Black Lake upon arriving at Hogwarts?"

"No, it was too dark," Cedric replied.

"Then I'll have to investigate the lake myself," Claire decided. "I think so long as I stick to the shore, I'll be safe from the Grindylows."

"What about Dumbledore's new rule?"

"She never listens to the rules, anyway," Beatrice interrupted as she appeared from behind a nearby bookshelf. "I assume you're going solo."

"That was my plan," Claire answered.

"Oh, I see," Cedric said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, good luck."

While Cedric walked away, Beatrice stayed behind.

"I'm coming with you," Beatrice declared. "And don't try to talk me out of it, or I'll tell Dumbledore about your plan."

Unable to say anything, Claire reluctantly nodded.

###

When Mad-Eye Moody left, he gave Claire the Invisibility Cloak back on the condition that she not try to actually break into the Ministry of Magic. While Claire agreed to this condition, she wondered what he would think about her using it to sneak down to the shore of the Black Lake with Beatrice accompanying her. It was a cloudy morning with mist along the shoreline and only a few rays of sunlight penetrating through.

"It's a good thing I was able to fit the two of us under the cloak," Claire remarked once she and Beatrice reached the Lakeshore.

"Though it was a bit too snug for my liking, it was worth the rush of sneaking out of the castle," Beatrice noted as she breathed in the fresh damp air. "Old people like Dumbledore have no right to tell us what to do, right, Claire?"

"I wasn't doing this for the sake of rebelling, you know," Claire corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be a spoilsport," Beatrice said as she waved her hand dismissively. "Just don't tell Penny that I snuck out here with you, or she'll smother me again."

"You know she's just worried about you, right?"

"We've gone through this already, Claire, now tell me some of the things you've learned from your brother about Rakepick and the Cursed Vaults."

"Beatrice, I'm not going to involve you in this any more than I have."

"Quit treating me like a little kid! Unlike you and the rest of your so-called friends, I've accepted that this school is doomed."

Sighing, Claire said, "Okay, if you help me look for clues I'll tell you what I know."

This seemed to satisfy Beatrice as she walked along the shore in one direction while Claire went the other way. Unfortunately, neither of them found anything out of the ordinary except for inhuman footprints near the water. Thinking they were from Grindylows, Claire decided she and Beatrice should head back when the two were suddenly confronted by a pale young man with short black hair and wearing white robes.

"A Wizard in white robes," Claire murmured, recalling the description of Fletcher's attacker.

Instead of speaking, the white-robed young man took out a wand made of unfamiliar wood and cast a spell that sent Claire flying backwards.

"Claire!" Beatrice cried and ran over to where Claire had fallen. "Are you all right?"

"Everything hurts…" Claire murmured as she got up. But to her surprise, the white-robed Wizard was gone. "Did you see where the Wizard went?"

"I don't know," Beatrice replied. "I was looking at you."

"We need to get out of here _now_ ," Claire insisted and took out the Invisibility Cloak.

To be continued…


	169. Chapter 169: Injuries of Body and Mind

Chapter 169: Injuries of the Body and Mind

Following a lecture on Numerology from Professor Trelawney in Divination, Claire groaned from the injuries she sustained from her encounter with the white-robed Wizard that morning. Chiara noticed this and insisted on healing Claire herself.

"You don't have to do this for me," Claire said once the two reached the Artefact Room. "I have a Wiggenweld Potion in my room, but—

"There's no need to apologize," Chiara insisted. "Madam Pomfrey would have wanted me to heal others in her absence. Besides, I'm hoping to become a Healer when I graduate from Hogwarts so this is good practice. Now, what seems to be trouble."

"My body hurts all over whether I walk, bend over, or breathe."

Chiara frowned. "Can you tell me what caused this? It will help me determine what Healing Spells to use on you."

Claire sighed, though she flinched in pain as she did so. "I broke Dumbledore's new rule and went down to the shore of the Black Lake to look for clues to the final Cursed Vault. Beatrice was with me, because she threatened to tell on Dumbledore, and we encountered a Wizard wearing white robes who attacked me. He used a nonverbal spell, which sent me flying back and then he vanished into thin air."

Not saying anything, Chiara examined Claire's body and then she cast _Episkey_ several times.

"Thanks," Claire responded as she felt her pain go away from every part of her body. "You're way more talented than I am when it comes to healing."

"It's a good thing your injuries weren't severe," Chiara noted. "But that is why we must prevent that Wizard from getting a second chance at you, assuming he's the one who escaped recently."

This made Claire flinch. "'We'?"

"I haven't been as involved as your friends have, but with Madam Pomfrey being Petrified and your injuries…it would be wrong of me to not help you protect Hogwarts."

"The best thing you can do for me right now is not tell anyone what I said. If Dumbledore finds out, I'll be in more trouble than I was last year."

Just then, the door to the Artefact Room opened and Beatrice walked in.

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office, and it sounds urgent," Beatrice said before Claire or Chiara could ask her anything.

###

In the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore scolded Claire and Beatrice for breaking his new rule while showing concern about Claire's injuries. So Claire explained that she was healed by Chiara while asking Dumbledore about the white-robed Wizard.

"He is the Dark Wizard who escaped recently, and attacked Fletcher before that," Dumbledore stated. "To explain, he is a former student of the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. His robes are a sign of that, since if you recall Mahoutokoro's robes change to white if a student breaks the Wizard Code or practices Dark Magic."

"Yikes," Beatrice remarked nervously. "Ismelda and I talk about death all the time, but I never thought I'd get close to it anytime soon."

"Now you two must realize why you cannot get involved any more," Dumbledore reiterated, looking at Claire. "I know you've disregarded my warnings and rules numerous times, but this is something I strongly urge you to follow: let the authorities deal with this Dark Wizard, Rakepick, and the final Cursed Vault."

"But can you really blame Claire for taking matters into her own hands?" Beatrice argued. "Hogwarts students and staff are getting Petrified in increasing numbers, Dark Wizards and Witches are running loose, but no one's doing anything about it!"

"I assure you, Miss Haywood, that we are doing everything we can to protect you and everyone else from harm," Dumbledore claimed. "But I cannot guarantee your safety if you continue to disregard rules that are meant to protect you."

Beatrice suddenly looked down with a shamed look on her face. "Are you going to punish us?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore nodded. "You and Claire will report to the Kitchens for detention tonight."

###

"The prodigal Curse-Breaker returns!" Jae cried as Claire and Beatrice approached him. "So what got you in detention this time?"

"Breaking Dumbledore's new rule," Claire reluctantly answered.

"I've never been in detention before," Beatrice said giddily. "I can't wait to tell Ismelda."

"This is Beatrice," Claire said to Jae. "She's Penny's little sister."

"Wow, you look much different from how you were in the portrait," Jae noted.

"That's because I'm different now," Beatrice responded, looking at Jae suspiciously. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Jae Kim, at your service," Jae said as he bowed mockingly.

"He helped me get that Invisibility Cloak we used," Claire added. "Plus, he's a repeat offender here in detention."

"So you're here all the time," Beatrice guessed.

"It's no big deal," Jae claimed. "All I do is dabble in contraband."

"Then you must be really tough," Beatrice smiled. "I'm tough too, actually. I snuck out with Claire to the Black Lake and encountered a Dark Wizard there."

"That's not something to brag about," Claire pointed out. "If the Dark Wizard hadn't disappeared, he probably would've killed us both."

"Merlin's Beard!" Jae exclaimed, then he looked at Beatrice. "I think you've got the wrong idea about my toughness. Sure, there are dodgy Wizards that I deal with but not like the kind you just encountered. Those I stay clear away from as much as possible."

"Pitts is concerned to see these troublemakers gathered together when they should be working," Pitts the House-Elf spoke up as he appeared between Claire Beatrice and Jae.

Taking the hint, Claire started cleaning the pots and pans in the sink while Jae gathered other dirty ones. Beatrice helped, though she kept glancing at Jae admirably. When Penny showed up, though, she looked annoyed.

"Bea, what are you doing here?" Penny asked. "I came to give Claire a message, but how did you end up in detention?"

"Oh, she and Claire snuck out to the Black Lake and encountered a Dark Wizard," Jae said casually. "I'm surprised they simply got detention and weren't expelled."

"What?" Penny looked at Claire with an angry stare. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because Beatrice didn't want me to tell you," Claire answered.

"And your current reaction is why," Beatrice added.

"You could have died!" Penny snapped. "So how can I not react like this?"

"Now I wish I had died," Beatrice grumbled out loud.

"And it's times like this that I wish I knew how to Apparate," Jae said embarrassingly.

To be continued…


	170. Chapter 170: Threat of the Dementors

**So in this chapter, I'm going to be cramming elements from the Animagus and Patronus Charm side-quests since I didn't cover them in previous chapters. Hope you don't mind these changes and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 170: Threat of the Dementors

"The Kitchens are no place for family squabbles," Pitts butted in. "Detention's over, so get out!"

"Fine." Beatrice glared at Penny and stormed out of the Kitchens.

As Penny watched Beatrice go, Claire said, "Penny, I—

"You should go too," Penny interrupted without looking at Claire. "Talbott told me he needs to see you in the Owlery right away. That's the message I came to deliver."

So Claire left the Kitchens and went to the Owlery where Talbott stood looking nervous.

"I think I found that white owl you were looking for," Talbott began. "It was a white eagle-owl."

"Yes, that's the one I found in the Forbidden Forest after you told me about seeing it there," Claire confirmed. "Is it in here?"

Talbott shook his head. "It flew off as soon as I entered the Owlery. But then I noticed it dropped all these letters, and figured they might be important to you."

Without saying anything, Claire picked up the letters with Talbott helping her. Most them were vague and written in a language that neither Claire nor Talbott recognized.

"I think this is Japanese," Talbott speculated, causing Claire to flinch.

"Then these letters must be addressed to or from the Dark Wizard who attacked me recently," Claire murmured. "Dumbledore told me he was a renegade student from the Japanese wizarding school Mahoutokoro."

"Seems like every Dark Wizard wants to kill you," Talbott said sarcastically.

"If I can translate these letters, then I might be able to understand the Dark Wizard's motives."

"Then you could use some help, because I've seen what Dark Wizards are capable of firsthand when my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. I even want to become an Auror in order to prevent what happened to my parents from happening to others."

"Um, thanks," Claire responded after a pause.

"I'm sure this is what friends do, right?" At that moment, Talbott seemed to smile much to Claire's surprise.

"Yeah," Claire nodded. "So let's go to the library."

###

In the Hogwarts Library, Claire and Talbott grabbed all the books they could find on the Japanese language and used them to translate the letters.

"So based on our rough translations, it seems like these letters describe White Quills that are hidden at the Black Lake," Claire concluded. "They're probably similar to the one I got that threatened my friends, so I need to find and Transfigure those quills for the information they might have. But that would mean going back to the Lakeshore…"

"Is that where you were attacked?" When Claire nodded, Talbott said, "Are you afraid to go back? I wouldn't blame you."

"Yes, but I'm willing to go back if I can save my friends." Claire then sighed. "But it'll be difficult since I got in trouble with Dumbledore, even though I used an Invisibility Cloak to sneak to the Black Lake before."

"Well, I could use my Animagus form," Talbott suggested. "And if I can teach you how to transform into an animal, we might be able to sneak to the Lakeshore fairly easily."

So for the next month, Claire had to keep a Mandrake Leaf in her mouth recite the incantation _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ and drink a potion following a lightning storm. To her surprise, the animal she ended up transforming into was a small brown dog. Thus, she and Talbott in his eagle form were able to sneak to the Lakeshore in the early morning with no one seeming to notice them. Once there, Claire's dog nose picked up on all kinds of smells which she was able to hone in on and lead her to discovering a White Quill tucked within a piece of driftwood. After using _Reparifarge_ on it in her human form, the quill turned into a note written in Japanese.

"'We've received word that the Ministry's authorized the use of Dementors to assist in your capture,'" Claire translated. "'They will be deployed imminently to subdue and send you to Azkaban. Don't get yourself caught, remain near Hogwarts, and await further instructions.'"

"Then the Dark Wizard is still here," Talbott flinched.

Claire immediately went to Dumbledore to warn him about the Dementors, which caused him to excuse her from further detention and announce the Dementors' presence in the Great Hall during breakfast. He also mentioned that Aurors would be sent to Hogwarts, and students should cooperate with them as well as stay within the castle from now on. After the announcement, Claire was approached by Ben and Barnaby which forced her to tell them about the attack by the Dark Wizard.

"Do you want me to Transfigure him into a newt?" Barnaby asked, clenching his fist.

"Says the guy who said, 'mentors' earlier instead of 'Dementors,'" Merula teased as she appeared next to Barnaby. "Besides, Krystal should be more concerned about knowing the Patronus Charm rather than encountering this Dark Wizard again. If he was trying to kill you, he's not very good at his job."

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ know the Patronus Charm," Claire said folding her arms. "Tonks taught it to me after we went looking for the white eagle-owl, which I'm now convinced is either owned by the Dark Wizard or one of Rakepick's associates in 'R.'"

"Whatever the case may be, I'm not leaving your side ever again," Ben declared.

"Seems to me like you're more interested in being near the action than actually protecting Krystal," Liz pointed out as she interjected.

"Then you're saying I'm not good enough to protect her?" Ben grumbled.

"Not at all," Liz corrected. "But maybe your priorities have changed, based on how you've been acting lately."

"Do you believe this?" Ben said to Claire.

Unable to answer, Claire walked away and went into the Artefact Room where Mad-Eye Moody was standing.

"I'm one of the Aurors that Dumbledore summoned to protect Hogwarts from the Dark Wizard, who is the same one that's connected to 'R' and is after you," Moody clarified. "Now, I want to ask you a few questions."

To be continued…


	171. Chapter 171: Strength in Numbers

Chapter 171: Strength in Numbers

"Have you seen or heard from your brother since your 'encounter' with the escaped Dark Wizard from Mahoutokoro?" Moody asked Claire.

"No," Claire answered. "Not since I ran into him while tracking Sickleworth, and then he left to follow Rakepick."

Moody frowned. "Are you sure? He was present at the Black Lake when you were attacked."

Claire flinched. "What?"

"Why else do you think the Dark Wizard left?" Moody said rhetorically. "Your brother drove him off."

"But I didn't see Jacob, nor did he say anything."

"He probably left right away to chase after the Mahoutokoro Wizard," Moody guessed. "Since this Wizard escaped my fellow Aurors' clutches, Jacob has shifted his focus from tracking Rakepick to protecting you."

"I know I should be grateful, but if he's going to risk his own life for me…then he should let me do the same." Claire then left the Artefact Room and went to Jacob's Room near the Greenhouses. On the way, Ben managed to catch up and follow her into Jacob's Room which was just as cluttered and dusty as before.

"You really didn't have to come," Claire insisted. "There's no one in this room."

"Maybe, but the Dark Wizard could have shown up and ambushed you on the way here," Ben pointed out.

Unable to argue with Ben, Claire looked around while explaining what Moody told her. She had hoped to find clues to where Jacob could've gone, but all she found was a Black Quill. Nervously, she used _Reparifarge_ which revealed the quill to be a scroll addressed to Jacob.

"'Come to the Forbidden Forest Grove. We need to meet — R,'" Claire recited.

"This Black Quill raises a lot of questions," Ben remarked. "Was your brother working for 'R'?"

"No, I don't think so." Claire shook her head. "While Duncan's ghost claimed that he did, I think Duncan was either expressing his hatred toward my brother…or maybe Jacob was under the Imperius Curse like you and Rowan were."

For a moment, Ben seemed nervous but then he hid it with a stern frown. "Well, either way we're going to the Forbidden Forest and getting past those Dementors if we have to."

###

After learning the Gouging Spell _Defodio_ in Charms, which was used for digging purposes, Ben asked Claire to accompany him to the library to meet a third partner he had decided to involve in their plans to enter the Forbidden Forest. To Claire's surprise, it turned out to be Merula.

"What's your reason for getting Merula involved?" Claire asked, though Madam Pince insisted she keep her voice down.

"Though the Dementors are after the escaped Dark Wizard, I doubt they'll ignore us," Ben figured. "So we have to get past them, and I don't know if your Patronus along with our combined strength in Charms will be enough. Thus, having an extra wand will keep you safe. Plus, I've heard Merula can do an incorporeal Patronus. Is that right?"

"Y-Yes," Merula admitted, looking embarrassed.

"On top of that, Merula and I are one of the few people in your group of friends who don't have anything to lose if things go wrong," Ben added. "Bill's got his work with Gringotts, Charlie has his younger brothers, Penny has her sister, and so forth."

"You may be expendable, but I'm not planning to die for Krystal," Merula insisted. "Besides, she's not my friend nor will she ever be. The only reason I agreed to this plan of yours is to get more information on 'R' and end Rakepick's life quicker."

"Then it's settled," Ben decided. "The two of you will meet me in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom during Free Period to prepare for what's to come."

###

As promised, Claire and Merula met Ben in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom where Badeea was practicing a spell of some kind. Ben quickly explained that he enlisted Badeea's help to invent a stronger version of _Flipendo_ , which he considered to be his strongest spell, and thus she created _Flipendo Maxima_.

"It knocks the target further back and with more force than the original," Ben elaborated proudly. "So that's what I'm going to teach you two."

"Sounds like fun," Merula remarked.

Claire said nothing and took out her wand just as Merula Ben and Badeea did the same. They practiced the spell for several minutes with each of them getting knocked over in the process. Before Free Period ended, Claire consulted Tonks about whether a Patronus could fend off multiple Dementors or not.

"It's possible, though not many Wizards and Witches have been able to achieve that," Tonks responded. "Are you thinking about sneaking out of the castle again?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Claire responded sheepishly.

"Normally I would support this kind of mischief, but with the Dementors and this Dark Wizard…I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I'll keep that in mind, but thanks for your concern."

Then in the Great Hall after dinner, Ben met with Claire and Merula to discuss final preparations for their plan to sneak into the Forbidden Forest.

"You know what, I just realized something," Ben said as he suddenly smiled. "I finally feel like I'm on the same level as you."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Ever since I decided to conquer my fears and grow stronger, I'm now more reliable and less of a pushover," Ben remarked. "Back when I was a First-Year, I was so weak."

"That's not true," Claire argued. "You were able to help me and Merula when we got trapped in that icy room."

"But that was just a fluke, as Copper barely stood up to me when I was bullying him in the courtyard," Merula pointed out.

"Yes, and while I'll never truly forgive you for that I learned a valuable lesson that day," Ben interjected. "While the strong will stand, the weak will inevitably fall. But I'm sure if the three of us work together, we can conquer anything the Forbidden Forest throws at us!"

To be continued…


	172. Chapter 172: Patronus

Chapter 172: Patronus and Unexpected Death

After leaving the Great Hall, Ben Claire and Merula flew into the Forbidden Forest on broomsticks. Upon reaching the Forest Grove, though, they saw no signs of Jacob or 'R'. But when Claire noticed a necklace in a nearby bush, Merula grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch it!" Merula insisted. "That's one of Rakepick's Dark Artefacts, and it's cursed."

"How do you know that?" Claire asked.

"She showed it to me one time," replied Merula.

"Okay, but how did it get out here?" Ben wondered.

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me all of Rakepick's Dark Artefacts were confiscated by the Ministry," Claire recalled. "Maybe she stole them back...is it just me or did it get colder?"

Just then, several figures floated out of the mist from every side of the grove. They wore nothing but black robes that covered their entire bodies with the exception of their hands which were pale and bony.

"Dementors!" Ben exclaimed. "They're everywhere!"

"There's too many of them," Merula noted as she took out her wand.

While Ben used _Flipendo Maxima_ , it didn't seem to stop the Dementors as they floated closer. So Claire pointed her wand at the nearest Dementor and said, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

From her wand appeared a transparent Unicorn that charged at the Dementor with its horn and destroyed it completely.

"Maybe my Patronus can hold them back," Merula murmured. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Instead of an animal, Merula's wand produced a transparent energy beam that sent the Dementor that was closest to her flying back though it wasn't destroyed. Meanwhile, Ben kept throwing every spell he knew at each Dementor that came his way though none of them seemed to work.

"It's no use," Claire said after casting her Patronus several times. "My Patronus isn't powerful enough to stop all of them."

"And when one is destroyed, another takes its place," Ben added.

"So what do we do?" Merula asked.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Suddenly, a transparent lioness appeared and roared at the Dementors which vaporized all of them. Then as the lioness vanished, Rakepick appeared in its place.

"YOU!" Merula immediately cast _Flipendo Maxima_ at Rakepick, who managed to cast _Protego_ which lessened the blow.

Then Rakepick sent Merula flying backward, who struggled to get up.

"I will have…my revenge," Merula growled.

"Seems you're in a hurry to die, Miss Snyde," Rakepick noted. "But the truth is, you're not even worth killing."

"Why did you save us?" Claire demanded, keeping her wand steady.

"So I could kill _you_ myself," Rakepick responded, pointing her wand at Claire. "It's time to finish what I started in the Buried Vault."

Rakepick then cast _Bombarda_ , but Claire managed to block it using _Protego_. Yet Rakepick's spell was powerful enough to send Claire flying backward.

"This is the end for you, 'Curse-Breaker,'" Rakepick said mockingly.

" _Flipendo Maxima_!" Ben shouted.

Like before, Rakepick used _Protego_ to block _Flipendo Maxima_.

"I won't let you hurt those I care about ever again!" Ben declared.

"Now you're talking like a real Gryffindor, Copper," Rakepick responded. "But can you back that talk up?"

From there, the two exchanged spells with Rakepick's hurting Ben despite his attempts at blocking her.

"Hold on, Ben," Claire said as she tried to get up despite the pain she was feeling. "I'll help."

"No," Ben insisted. "Let me handle Rakepick."

Rakepick snorted. "We'll see about that."

Then Rakepick sent Ben flying backward, causing him to flinch and grip his shoulder. But he got up and send _Bombarda_ towards Rakepick, who blocked it with _Protego_.

"Run, Ben," Merula muttered.

"If you refuse to stay down, then let me help you meet your grave." Rakepick gritted her teeth and recited, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

From Rakepick's wand appeared a bright green light that shot toward Ben. But then in a split second, someone appeared in front of Ben and collapsed. As the light died down, everyone was able to see who it was.

"ROWAN!" Claire cried, seeing her first friend lying on the ground with a shocked expression.

"Khanna…" Merula's eyes widened.

While Ben was speechless, Rakepick chuckled. "While I certainly didn't expect that, I say this covers 'R''s debt to collect one of your friends' lives, Miss Krystal."

After Rakepick vanished, Claire Ben and Merula ran over to Rowan and knelt before her.

"She's not breathing," Claire noticed. "There's got to be a spell that can reverse this…anything…she can't be…"

"It's called the Killing Curse for a reason," Merula said after a pause. "I'm sorry, Krystal, but Khanna is dead."

As Claire cried over Rowan's body, Ben placed a hand on Claire's shoulder while Merula looked away to hide her own tears.

###

The following day, classes were cancelled as the Hogwarts students and staff gathered in the Great Hall. Once Dumbledore arrived, everyone fell silent.

"Last night, we suffered an unimaginable loss," Dumbledore began steadily. "Today we pay tribute to Rowan Khanna, a devoted student who sacrificed her life for a friend. In light of such a noble deed, we will not talk about Rowan Khanna's killer who will be brought to justice. Now let us come together as one community to grieve, remember, and honor Rowan.

"Grief…comes in many forms. It can be sadness, fear, anger, but none of them are wrong feelings. We must be kind and patient with one another, lest we forget that Rowan Khanna died a hero. Some of you may know that Rowan wanted to teach at Hogwarts after graduation by pursuing new knowledge and showing a love of learning. For this reason, I have suspended classes to give everyone time to grieve. Let us remember the soul of Rowan Khanna as being clever, brave, driven, and loyal."

Then Dumbledore and the Professors cast _Lumos_ , causing the other students to do the same while raising their wands in the air. Later, Claire was walking down a corridor when Penny approached her.

"Claire," Penny said after a pause. "Do remember when Bill had us review the Sea Urchin Jinx, then he asked you Merula Ben and Charlie to stay after the lesson?"

"Yeah," Claire nodded.

"Do you also remember how Rowan and I wanted to stay too, but Bill told us not to?"

"It was for your safety, and Rowan's."

"I understood why, after you told me about 'R' in the courtyard, but Rowan didn't." Then Penny suddenly burst into tears. "Oh, Claire, I did something terrible!"

To be continued…


	173. Chapter 173: Remembering the Fallen

Chapter 173: Remembering the Fallen

After Claire helped Penny to a bench, she listened to Penny's story about how she told Rowan about 'R' being a devious organization and Rakepick's actions in the Buried Vault.

"I thought if Rowan knew what you told me, she would understand like I did," Penny said while drying her eyes. "But instead, she started to secretly follow you and that's why I think she was in the Forbidden Forest. Please don't be mad at me…"

"No, I'm not," Claire insisted as she hugged Penny. "You were just telling me the truth."

Then Tonks showed up to let Claire and Penny know that announcements were going to be made in the Common Rooms. So Claire returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room where Flitwick stood surrounded by other students including Badeea, Tulip, Andre, and Talbott.

"During this difficult time, it's imperative that Ravenclaws look to one another for guidance," Flitwick said. "With that in mind, the Aurors have confirmed that the fugitive has left Hogwarts grounds. Thus, the Dementors have left to pursue him and so students may freely leave the castle if they wish. Rowan Khanna was…a gifted Ravenclaw, and we will truly miss her. But hopefully, this lifted ban will help things return to normal. I'll be in my classroom if anyone wishes to talk with me."

Once Flitwick left, Tulip said, "I don't know if I'll have the energy to pull any pranks for a while."

"Maybe I'll try painting a portrait of Rowan to commemorate her," Badeea debated. "Though the present atmosphere will make it difficult for me to concentrate…"

"It's just hard to think that Dumbledore wants us to continue as if nothing happened," Talbott responded bitterly. "What do you think, Claire?"

"I don't know," Claire answered. "This place has too many memories of Rowan…"

"Then let's go down to the Three Broomsticks and have some Butterbeers," Tulip suggested. "I promise I won't have Dennis set off another Dungbomb."

Taking Tulip's word for it, Claire followed her into Hogsmeade into the Three Broomsticks where several other students were including Barnaby Jae Ismelda and Merula.

"Sorry I didn't ask this sooner, Claire, but…how are you feeling?" Barnaby asked.

"Trying not to overthink things," Claire responded.

"Well, I seldom overthink anything," Barnaby joked.

While Claire chuckled, Ismelda didn't look impressed. "So is this how most people deal with death? Stand around and drink Butterbeer while looking distraught?"

"It depends on the culture," Jae interjected. "Different cultures handle death differently, so I think we're all dealing with it our own way."

Merula then stormed over looking irritated. "I've been asked _five_ times 'How are you?' and it's really annoying."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to make it sound annoying," Claire figured.

"No, it wasn't their tone of voice," Merula elaborated. "It was how they asked it, like 'Hi, how are you? I know you watched Rowan die last night, but how _are_ you?' Plus, the faces they made seemed like they were in pain or they really didn't mean what they were saying."

Barnaby looked grim. "You're really bumming me out, Merula."

"Well, deal with it," Merula said firmly. "Rowan was murdered and yet here we are drinking Butterbeer like nothing's happened. Where's Copper, by the way?"

"He didn't want to come," Jae answered. "Took off right after the announcement to lift the ban."

"Then if he chooses not to be here, then why should I?" Merula grumbled.

"Dumbledore said everyone grieves differently," Barnaby pointed out. "So I guess if not being here makes you grieve better, then don't stay."

So Merula left the Three Broomsticks with Ismelda following her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Barnaby asked Claire.

"There's no right or wrong answer to any of this," Claire said as she held Barnaby's hand.

"But you usually know the right thing to say, Claire," Jae pointed out.

"You're right," Claire realized. "That gives me an idea…"

Claire then walked up the stairs and stood above the patrons which she addressed. "Everyone, I know we came here because we're not sure what to do. And even though we still don't, it might help if we remembered Rowan by talking about her."

So everyone started talking about their various interactions with Rowan over the years, from little things to larger moments.

"Rowan always struck me as…a gentle soul," Chiara reflected.

"She was a great listener, and weirdly fascinated by my detention stories," Jae added.

"There was one time when I accidentally Transfigured my quill into a fly, which Rowan helped me catch," Andre recalled looking embarrassed.

"I asked Rowan to sit for a portrait once, but she was too shy," Badeea giggled.

"There were a lot of big words I didn't understand, but Rowan helped me through her tutoring," Barnaby said.

"Once I was looking after the Puffskeins, and I found Rowan sleeping on a pile of them," Liz smiled. "She looked so cute, so I didn't bother to wake her."

"During the Celestial Ball, I saw Rowan dancing with Bill near the fireplace," Diego blushed. "She wasn't half-bad…"

"Every time I talked about Dragons, she was willing to listen to every word without flinching or getting bored," Charlie remembered.

"That reminds me of her cat Fuzzclaw, whom she would talk about for hours," Penny said.

"Not to mention her family tree," Tulip brought up.

Tonks looked astray. "I remember she would always share Sugar Quills and good books to read with me."

Seeing everyone relaxing, Claire tried to smile but something crossed her mind that made her walk over to a fireplace that was away from everyone else. Yet moments later, Charlie Penny and Jae approached her.

"Everything all right?" Jae asked. "Sorry I prompted you to talk about Rowan."

"Don't apologize," Claire insisted. "It's just that hearing you all talk about Rowan made me realize that I didn't spend as much quality time with her as I should have. Even though she was my first friend, after we first met in Diagon Alley to gather supplies for our first year at Hogwarts. She showed me around, I helped her pick out a quirky scarf, and at the train station she volunteered to demonstrate the magic platform.

"After that, she taught me how to play Gobstones and we learned to cast _Rictusempra_ together. In fact, when I was gathering ingredients for the Love Potion recently, Rowan insisted on coming with me to the Hogsmeade Train Station to meet a Witch. But the train was running late, so we ended up talking about our friendship before she used the Tickling Charm on me and I did the same to her. We had a good laugh, and then the train showed up."

"Sounds like the last time you two spent time together was nice, despite the long wait for the train," Penny smiled.

"And those memories you have of Rowan will live on," Charlie pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose they will," Claire admitted. "Thank you, guys."

To be continued…


	174. Chapter 174: Circle

Chapter 174: Circle

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Claire decided to look for Ben and found him in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom with Merula.

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"We're trying to figure out how to honor Rowan's memory," Merula said. "I say getting revenge for her is the best way."

"I just wanted to be left alone, until Merula showed up and told me her plan," Ben said.

"First, I'm going to destroy everyone and everything that Rakepick cares about," Merula elaborated. "Then I'll use the Killing Curse on her."

"You sound awfully calm about this," Claire noted. "Do you really care about Rowan, or have you just made her part of your personal vendetta against Rakepick?"

"Rakepick's taken a lot from us," Merula argued. "Our trust, your brother, and now Rowan…I don't have anything to lose and neither does Rakepick."

Claire looked at Ben. "What's your take on this?"

"Did Rowan jump in front of _you_?" Ben snapped.

"No…" Claire answered.

"Then let me be," Ben insisted.

"Something has to be done, though," Merula claimed. "Rakepick and 'R' want to kill us, so we have to act now. Though between the two, Rakepick's an easier target than 'R.'"

Gasping, Claire said, "That's it! All this time, 'R' has been manipulating those who've tried to learn the secrets of the Cursed Vaults including us. But maybe the best way to thwart them is to not target one of their members but create an organization of our own."

###

So Claire sent out messages to all her friends through her owl Eban, including Talbott and Chiara, to meet her at the Hog's Head Inn which was strangely empty of other patrons except for Aberforth and Bilmes.

"Thanks for coming," Claire said to everyone as she stood in front of the fireplace with Ben and Merula on either side of her. "The reason I asked you to come here is because it was the only place I could think of where no one from Hogwarts could overhear us, since Dumbledore and the Professors certainly wouldn't approve of what I'm about to say."

From there, she told them about 'R' and Rakepick's affiliation with them along with the events that transpired in the Buried Vault and her theory that the final Cursed Vault was somewhere within the Black Lake area.

"All of this sounds mad," Andre remarked.

"But it's true," Penny interjected. "Claire told Charlie and me about 'R' earlier."

"They've proven by now that they're very dangerous, and capable of anything," Charlie added.

"Yes, they promised to take a life…and they succeeded," Claire admitted guiltily. "I thought telling fewer people about it would protect most of you, but Rowan's death proved I was wrong. To truly stop 'R,' we must stand together and face them."

"But how many vile Witches and Wizards are we going to deal with?" Ismelda asked, who was brought to the meeting by Merula.

"We don't know, except that the escaped Dark Wizard that recently threatened Hogwarts was one of them," Merula answered.

Tulip looked grim. "So you guys want to form a secret organization to fight _another_ secret organization, even though we don't know who's in it or how many members it has."

"On top of that, we may have to beat them to the final Cursed Vault which may be _within_ the Black Lake itself to truly foil their plans," Talbott added.

"I don't blame any of you if you don't want to join, but I thought this would be the best way to honor Rowan for what she did," Claire stated. "Not just for Ben, or me, but for all of us…"

Tonks looked at Claire with determination. "It's understandable that there will be risk involved in stopping 'R' and breaking this Statue Curse, along with protecting Hogwarts and our friends, but I think it's worth it."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then I say our secret organization is formed," Merula decided. "Unless you decide to drop out, and then I won't forgive you."

"Now we need to train to deal with the threats ahead of us," Ben stated. "The sooner we accomplish this, the better prepared we will be."

"Ben's right," Claire nodded. "So everyone will be split into groups based on individual strengths and weaknesses."

"But how are we supposed to do this without letting anyone else know?" Jae asked.

"That's a good point," Tulip agreed. "We need to come up with code words or—

"A name!" Barnaby abruptly said. "A secret society name."

"All right, we'll call ourselves the Circle of Khanna," Ben declared much to Claire's surprise. "Rowan may not be here, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't think about her."

"Plus circles are infinite, unbroken, and last forever," Badeea pointed out.

"Like friendships should be…" Penny murmured and then burst into tears.

###

Once Christmas Break was over, Claire made it her weekly duty to check up on each group in the Circle of Khanna to see how they were doing. When she came upon Merula's group in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom one weekend, she saw Ismelda and Beatrice.

"I thought we agreed to not get anyone _outside_ the Circle of Khanna involved, Merula," Claire said irritably.

"It's not her fault," Beatrice corrected. "I just came with Ismelda."

"And I'm part of Merula's group," Ismelda reminded Claire. "We're studying curses and Dark Artefacts, though Merula thinks the Killing Curse would be the most effective."

Shaking her head, Claire asked Beatrice, "Does Penny know about your involvement?"

"She doesn't have to know," Ismelda argued.

Then Penny suddenly showed up in the classroom much to everyone's surprise. "Cedric Diggory told me where you went, Beatrice."

"Don't try to talk me out of getting involved," Beatrice warned. "I may have volunteered to work with Cedric in the Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey's still Petrified, but we both know that's not enough to stop the Statue Curse or this 'R' group that Rakepick's a member of."

"Look, I didn't come here to chastise you," Penny corrected. "Just…let me stay by your side, and don't push me away. I lost Rowan, and can't afford to lose you too…"

While Penny started crying again, Ismelda groaned. "Maybe you're not cut out for this, Penny."

"Shut up!" Beatrice snapped. "I want Penny to stay, if that's all right…"

"Fine, so long as she doesn't get in my way," Merula reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, Claire!" Jae said as he burst into the classroom. "You should come see what my group has been doing."

To be continued…


	175. Chapter 175: Training and Personal Needs

Chapter 175: Training and Personal Needs

In the Transfiguration Classroom, Jae led Claire inside where Tulip Tonks and Andre were along with Fred and George.

"The twins followed me from the Gryffindor Common Room," Jae explained. "And now they want to join the Circle of Khanna."

"Okay, but what are you guys working on?" Claire asked.

"How to infiltrate 'R' and use our mischief-making skills to outsmart Rakepick," Tonks stated.

"I wouldn't call myself a mischief-maker, but I do know how to make stylish disguises which will be useful," Andre corrected.

Then Charlie showed up, looking surprised to see Fred and George who flinched in surprise.

"For now, I'm going to pretend my brothers aren't here," Charlie muttered out loud and walked over to Claire. "You ought to come with me."

So Claire followed Charlie to the Care of Magical Creatures grove, where Barnaby and Liz were next to some Murtlaps which resembled rats with sea anemone-like appendages on their backs. There was also a Thestral nearby, which resembled a skeletal horse with bat-like wings. According to Kettleburn, they could only be seen by those who've seen death so Claire Ben and Merula were the only ones in their Care of Magical Creatures class who could see it.

"This is bad," Barnaby said guiltily. "I thought Hester had things under control."

Claire flinched in confusion. "Who's Hester?"

"He's made it a habit to name his favorite Murtlaps," Liz explained. "Hester was one of them, but she didn't stop one Murtlap from getting away from us."

"On that note, this is part of what my group is doing to prepare for dealing with 'R' and Rakepick," Charlie said. "By using our knowledge on creatures and taming techniques, we're hoping to use a creature of some kind to lead us to the final Cursed Vault. I originally suggested using Dragons—

"But I pointed out that a marine creature would be more appropriate, assuming the final Cursed Vault is in the Black Lake," Liz interrupted.

"So we decided to train an army of Murtlaps to handle the Grindylows and pave the way to the final Cursed Vault," Barnaby finished. "It's a brilliant plan, I say."

"Makes sense," Claire said approvingly and helped Charlie's group find the missing Murtlap.

Afterwards, Claire went to the library where Talbott and Badeea were.

"Hey, great timing," Talbott remarked. "Badeea and I have made a great deal of progress in our little group."

"On what?" Claire inquired.

In response, Badeea waved her wand at a canvas behind her which turned into a detailed map of the entire Black Lake.

"We're finding possible locations for the final Cursed Vault," Badeea explained. "While Talbott does reconnaissance in his Animagus form, I paint what he sees. Then at some point, I'll cast the Homonculous Charm to track every living creature in the Black Lake area."

"That's amazing," Claire remarked. "I had no idea you two would work well together."

Unfortunately, Pince interrupted them and told Badeea to take her painting out of the library. So Badeea complied and took it to the Train Grounds. Claire followed her there, noticing Ben Diego and Cedric practicing spell-work on metal dummies.

"I invited Cedric to join my group," Ben explained to Claire. "He's a good Dueler and friend."

"Yes, he's not too bad," Diego admitted.

"Though I admit this is more than I bargained for," Cedric said looking tired. "We've been at this for hours."

"If you're not up for this, then go," Ben responded bitterly.

This made Cedric flinch. "But you—

"Maybe we should take a break," Diego intervened and dragged Cedric away.

"Ben, I admire that you're training really hard," Claire said after a pause. "But don't you think it's unfair to train others to the point of exhaustion?"

In response, Ben said nothing and resumed casting spells on the metal dummy in front of him.

"Back to not talking, I see," Claire remarked.

"Dumbledore told us grief comes in many forms, and this is how I choose to deal with it," Ben responded. "But if you want to talk, you'll have to beat me in a Duel."

So Claire reluctantly obliged to Ben's request, and she managed to beat him though he didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong with me?" Ben snapped. "I've spent all this time training and training, yet you beat me as if I was a First-Year!"

"You've been overexerting yourself," Claire stated.

"But if I don't train hard enough, someone else could get killed. Sure, Rowan spent several years not trusting me when I was affected by the Imperius Curse, which I'm now certain was cast by Rakepick herself, though now I have to live with the guilt of her dying to save me."

"How do you think I feel?" Claire responded angrily. "I want Rakepick to pay for what she did as much as you do, but training till you drop and making others do it may not be the right approach."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall showed up and told Claire that Dumbledore wished to speak with her. This made Claire nervous, but she didn't show it and followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

"There is no need to be tense," Dumbledore said as Claire arrived. "I just wanted to ask how you've been handling Rowan's passing emotionally."

"It's…been a difficult process, but now I want to make sure Rowan didn't die in vein," Claire responded, though she quickly realized how suspicious that sounded.

Dumbledore looked concerned. "Though that mindset is understandable, you must tend to _your_ emotional needs first. I have experienced my share of loss, and have felt what you're going through. But it brought me more pain than comfort in trying to honor a departed person's life than trying to live my own. To put it another way, would Rowan want you to avenge her death or live your life to the fullest with no regrets?"

That made Claire pause, unable to come up with an answer.

"Just something to think about going forward," replied Dumbledore.

On her way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Claire's owl Eban dropped off a note from Mad-Eye Moody asking her to come to the Three Broomsticks. So Claire went there and sat across from Moody.

To be continued…


	176. Chapter 176: Transfer Student

Chapter 176: Transfer Student

"I take it you already know about what happened in the Forbidden Forest," Claire guessed before Moody spoke.

"Yes, along with Rowan's sacrifice," Moody admitted. "I'm sorry I wasn't more helpful."

Claire shook her head. "While I do wish I was able to protect my friends better, it won't bring Rowan back. I'm also aware that you had more pressing matters to deal with, and so you couldn't always be there to help me. At least you stopped me from trying to break into the Ministry of Magic to grab Rakepick's Dark Artefacts, even though that didn't seem to matter as she still managed to get back at least one of them…"

Moody sighed. "The reason I asked you to come here is because I wanted to know how you're planning to move forward."

"Well, my friends and I decided to form our own organization called the Circle of Khanna," Claire said. "Together, we're going to find the final vault and bring Rakepick to justice."

"Hmm, reminds me of an organization I was a part of that fought You-Know-Who," Moody remarked. "And how is this organization operating right now?"

"We're just training and using our unique skills to figure out the best way to enter the final Cursed Vault and handle Rakepick should we encounter her."

"Sounds like a promising start. Keep up the good work while I continue tracking down 'R.'"

"Do you think this is right?" Claire asked. "I just spoke with Dumbledore, and he thinks I should be focusing on healing myself rather than trying to avenge Rowan."

"He has a good point, but we both know you won't be able to cope with Rowan's death so long as Rakepick and 'R' are out there," Moody pointed out. "Plus, it gives you a sense of purpose rather than wallowing in your own emotional turmoil."

###

A few days later, Claire learned that Cedric got into an accident while training with Ben and decided to visit him at the Hospital Wing.

"It's not a big deal," Cedric insisted. "Though Diego insisted."

"You broke your arm, Cedric," Chiara reminded. "Luckily, I was able to mend it."

"What happened exactly?" Claire said to Cedric.

"I was Dueling with Ben, and then he hit me with a spell I wasn't expecting. In retrospect, I should've been paying closer attention…"

"Now why were you Dueling with Ben in the first place?" Chiara asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't present at the Hog's Head Inn meeting," Claire realized. "Basically, my friends and I formed a secret group called the Circle of Khanna to combat Rakepick and the organization she's a part of that's known as 'R.'"

"You should consider joining, Chiara," Cedric said encouragingly. "We could use your skills in Healing Magic."

"Sorry, but I might have to pass," Chiara responded. "There's been an outbreak of Scrofungulus and the Hospital Wing beds are full. With Madam Pomfrey Petrified, I've been swamped with work in addition to still taking my classes. Plus I have…other reasons, which I'll tell you about at dinner tonight."

So Claire agreed to Chiara's terms and went over to the Hufflepuff table when most of the other Hufflepuffs had left.

"I know I offered to help you protect Hogwarts, but I'm worried how your other friends will react if they find out I'm a Werewolf," Chiara said. "Can you guarantee they won't tell on me, since that would get me expelled from Hogwarts? It's also possible that I might lose control in Werewolf form and hurt someone…"

Thinking about Penny and her Werewolf encounter, Claire said, "I won't let that happen, and your healing skills would be a worthy addition to the Circle of Khanna."

"Yes, you're right," Chiara admitted. "And given how well you handle other animals in Care of Magical Creatures, based on what Liz has told me, taking care of a Werewolf like me should be a breeze to you."

"Let's not go that far," Claire responded with an embarrassed face. "Like the Centaurs, you're not just an animal. You have human emotions and intelligence, which I've realized since interacting with you. Admittedly, I used to negatively think of Werewolves…but now I realize how wrong I was. So if I'm able to look past my own prejudices, then I don't see why my friends can't even if they learned about your true nature."

"Let's hope you're right, because as of today you can count me as a Circle of Khanna member," Chiara stated.

After that, Claire went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom for another private lesson with Bill along with the other students.

"Today, I'm going to teach you a practical protective spell: _Cave Inimicum_ ," Bill began. "Like _Protego_ , it creates a shield around yourself but it makes you invisible to those around you."

To demonstrate, Bill cast _Cave Inimicum_ on the metal dummy next to him which made it completely invisible to everyone's surprise. From there, everyone in the class tried to cast the spell with Claire getting it right on the first try while others struggled a little.

###

The next morning, Claire was called into the Headmaster's Office. Not only was Dumbledore there, but also a young girl wearing green robes with long brown hair.

"Claire Krystal, I would like you to meet Alanza Alves," Dumbledore said turning to the green-robed girl. "She just arrived from Castelobruxo, the Brazilian wizarding school, and will be joining the Sixth-Year as a transfer student."

" _Olá_ (Hello)!" The green-robed girl Alanza said excitedly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Claire nodded.

"I'm sure you both have a lot of questions," Dumbledore figured. "While I finish Miss Alves' class schedule, feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

"Tell me everything about you," Alanza insisted. "Do you have siblings? Pets? Favorite songs?"

"Um, I have a brother, an owl named Eban, and I haven't listen to a lot of music lately," Claire answered after some hesitation.

"Ah, I see." Alanza nodded. "Your black school robes look nice on you, though I prefer brightly colored ones. I'm also from a prominent Wizarding family in Brazil. You've probably heard of us, right?"

Before Claire could answer, Dumbledore handed Alanza her class schedule on a piece of paper. "Now, Claire, would you mind showing Miss Alves around Hogwarts and help her get adjusted to life here?"

"It would be really helpful, since I have terrible sense of direction," Alanza admitted. "When I was a First-Year at Castelobruxo, I got lost in the surrounding jungle for a week forcing me to eat nothing but rain and ants. Though to be fair, ants aren't bad once you get past the crunch."

"Does that sound manageable?" Dumbledore said to Claire.

"Sure," Claire responded. "I could be Alanza's guide."

"Really? _Obrigado_ (Thank-you)!" Alanza smiled.

To be continued…


	177. Chapter 177: Grumpiness and Happiness

Chapter 177: Grumpiness and Happiness

While Claire was showing Alanza where her classes were, she decided to stop by the Training Grounds.

"There you are," Badeea said. "It's been a while since you last checked up on us."

"And it seems you brought a guest," Talbott noted, looking at Alanza with curiosity.

"She's a transfer student from Castelobruxo," Claire explained. "I was just showing her around."

"Nice to meet you two," Alanza said giddily. "I'm Alanza Alves! I like flying through rainforests, using spells that make things explode, laughing until my sides hurt and—

"You're quite the talker, aren't you?" Talbott interrupted.

"Sorry," Alanza apologized.

"Don't pay attention to Talbott," Badeea insisted. "You should express yourself the way you want, though I personally use art."

"Oh, is that painting yours?" Alanza said, pointing to the map of the Black Lake that Badeea made earlier. "It's so well-crafted and detailed."

"Actually, it's a map of the Black Lake," Badeea explained, trying to look confident to hide her nervousness. "You probably rowed across it to get here to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, though I had no idea it was this big," Alanza remarked. "It's so mysterious and beautiful, like the Amazon River back in Brazil. Plus with this detailed of a map, I would never get lost."

"I actually made it for the Circle of Khanna — I mean, a project me and Talbott are working on," Badeea corrected herself.

"The Circle of Khanna?" Alanza looked confused. "Is that a club you're a part of?"

"More or less," Talbott replied, looking at Claire.

"Sounds interesting," Alanza remarked. "Can I join?"

"Let's go to the Potions Classroom," Claire suggested as she dragged Alanza away from Badeea and Talbott.

###

"I don't know how it happened, but my supplies of Ashwinder Eggs Murtlap Tentacles and Occamy Eggshells have been raided!" Snape growled at Filch and Pince, while Claire and Alanza overheard them near the entrance to the Potions Classroom.

"And three textbooks on Advanced Potions are unaccounted for," Pince added.

"Sounds like a student who's up to no good," Filch remarked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm showing the new transfer student from Castelobruxo around Hogwarts for Dumbledore," Claire said as she brought Alanza over. "This is Professor Snape, who teaches Potions, Madam Pince, the head librarian, and Mr. Filch the caretaker."

"I'm Alanza Alves," Alanza introduced. "I should warn you, Professor Snape, that my potions do tend to explode."

"Wonderful," replied Snape in an annoyed manner.

"Are all the Hogwarts faculty grumpy?" Alanza asked out loud. "At Castelobruxo, the faculty always smiled."

"Looks like we'll have to keep an eye on this one," Filch noted. "Right, Mrs. Norris?"

To everyone's surprise, the usually grumpy cat was rubbing against Alanza's ankles and purring.

"Enough!" Filch snapped. "We're leaving."

Pince huffed in response and left along with Filch while Mrs. Norris followed him.

"I don't know what's more amazing: the fact that Mrs. Norris liked you, or what you said to Snape Pince and Filch," Claire said after she and Alanza left the Potions Classroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alanza asked.

"Not exactly, though I would never have the courage to say the things you did."

"Life's too short to settle for a bunch of grumpy faces, when being honest is so much better."

###

During Potions Class the following day, Claire sat in her usual seat while Alanza occupied the one next to her which made Barnaby and Liz stare at her awkwardly.

"Is this seat taken?" Alanza said to Claire, who looked uncomfortable.

"No, not anymore," Claire responded.

"Krystal, we need to talk," Merula said as she sat near Claire.

"That will have to wait till after class, Miss Snyde," Snape said, before addressing the classroom. "We have a new transfer student named Alanza Alves, who is from the Brazilian wizarding school Castelobruxo."

"I can't wait to brew with all of you!" Alanza said excitedly.

With the _Advanced Potion-Making_ textbook by Libatius Borage, whom Alanza recognized as an alumni from Castelobruxo, Claire and her classmates brewed potions of their choice from the past semester as part of Snape's review of their skills. Then while Alanza was answering questions from Barnaby and Liz, since she showed interest in Magizoology, Merula dragged Claire to the other side of the Potions Classroom.

"I've heard you've been slacking off lately in terms of your efforts to the Circle of Khanna," Merula said angrily. "Didn't we agree that it was a _group_ effort, and not something to just ignore on a whim?"

"We did, but Dumbledore asked me to show Alanza around," Claire insisted. "I'm guessing he's trying to distract me from Rowan and everything else."

"Seems to be working, given how chummy you and the new girl are," Merula sarcastically noted.

Later, Claire brought Alanza to Hagrid's garden where several creatures were gathered and looking discomforted.

"Now this is a place that looks like fun!" Alanza exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Claire said as she looked up at Hagrid.

"Well, I heard yeh was showin' the new transfer student 'round," Hagrid explained. "So I wanted t'give her a big creature welcome, though it got outa hand."

So Alanza helped Hagrid soothe the creatures, which included: two Nifflers, a Fire Crab, a Bowtruckle, some Puffskeins, a Kneazle, and a Hippogriff.

"Seems yer a natural Magizoologist, given how well the creatures behaved 'round yeh," Hagrid remarked once the creatures had settled down.

"I just know how to talk to them is all," Alanza said looking embarrassed.

"Then that makes two o' us," Hagrid smiled. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts."

"My name is Alanza Alves," Alanza said as she shook Hagrid's giant hand.

"How d'you like Hogwarts so far, Alanza?" Hagrid asked.

"Aside from the grumpy Professors, I think I'll have a lot of fun here," Alanza responded. "I'm especially interested in joining this 'Circle of Khanna' that Claire and her friends seem to be members of."

Hagrid gave Claire an odd look and then said to Alanza, "D'you mind if I talk to Claire for a moment, Alanza?"

"Not at all," Alanza said politely.

To be continued…


End file.
